DanganRonpa Rogue: New Hope (SYOC)
by KISL
Summary: It's been years since the Tragedy and versions of the infamous Killing Game have taken the world by storm. In this special imitation, 16 students battle against a trial of life and death, trust and betrayal, and ultimately—a mastermind that schemes amongst them. (SYOC CLOSED) (Discord now available)
1. Prologue: Trained For Despair 01

_"If you tell me, it'll be a betrayal."_

 _"Ha, I'll tell you. I have nothing to lose. In fact, I have an idea on what you could do."_

 _"… An idea?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **— PROLOGUE —**

 _ **Trained For Despair**_

 **— START —**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

She wakes to darkness.

The girl fumbles to her feet. The room lights up in response; concrete walls greet her on all four sides and a steel door indicates escape. There is a chair, a desk; a typewriter on top of it. She glances at the door. It boasts a spoke-wheel handle, like ones in submarines— _why is that? Where is she?_ —but she inevitably looks to the typewriter, and the paper sticking out of it.

It sits on a desk devoid of dust. Black keys gleam under the cheap lighting. The girl, green-haired, short-statured, plucks the paper and reads the words printed on it.

Her name in bold:

 **ASHITA KEJI**

… Huh.

Ashita reads it again. _From your Headmaster_? Is she supposed to know who that is?

Something groans. The paper crinkles in her grasp as she turns to the door, to the handle that turns slowly, clanking a clanky howl. Then the door swings open and a guy stops in his tracks.

… Huh?

He's tall, Ashita notes. Nearly six feet, who stands out against the dreary grey walls. Orange hair, ochre jacket, purple pants. Ashita's eyes hurt just from looking at him. His voice is muffled by a scarf-mask when he asks, "Who're you?" in a tone that seems way too accusing, and way too scary for Ashita to give a proper answer.

"I'm—uh—" she falters under his intense gaze, "hey, don't look at me like that! I'm not dangerous, I swear! Oh but, speaking of danger—are we in danger? Are you dangerous?"

He stares at her. "No, I'm not dangerous. Are you?"

"Huh? I won't hurt you, if that's what you mean. I don't even know why we're here! Do you?"

"No," the guy says, seemingly appraising her. Ashita doesn't know why he's so worried. She's pretty short, with a green-gray plaid coat and nails that look pretty great in black. Is it the nails? Then he says, "Looks like I can trust you, even though we just met... Either way, this situation definitely is dangerous."

Ashita claps a fist. "Ah, I knew it! Ah, but… what is this situation? Why am I in a room like this? The last thing I remember is… Huh?" She frowns, racking her mind for something, anything. Basic things pop up, who she is, what she is. But darkness greets back otherwise, so hollow her hackles rise. "I can't remember... Why can't I remember..?"

"I can't remember either," the guy mutters, before shaking his head. "But we'll figure that out later. Right now we need to find a way out of here." He turns away. "I haven't explored for long but I'm guessing this place is a lot bigger than these claustrophobic hallways. The floor's uneven in some parts, so watch your step. Better watch out for sparks too, the lights can be faulty. And I heard noises far away—definitely something bad, so take care going around corners."

Ashita blinks. "Uh," she says, flinching when he glances back menacingly.

"I'm not kidding," he snaps. "If you die over something that stupid then it'll be your fault. Got that?"

"Okay, okay! You don't have to be so mean… But in saying that, why are you mean?"

The guy scoffs. "That really matter right now?"

"Eh… Then, how about your name?"

"Fine." Impatiently, he straightens. "Name's Akito… Akito Yoichi."

Huh… It fits him. Ashita approaches him with a smile. "Ashita Keji," she chirps, hand to her chest, remembering the words printed on the paper. "I'm the Ultimate Interrogator from Hope's Peak Academy. Nice to meet you!"

* * *

 **— ASHITA KEJI: Ultimate Interrogator —**

* * *

Her smile falters when Akito narrows his eyes. "You're an Ultimate too?" he says, and what now?

Ashita blinks. "Eh? You too?!"

"I'm the Ultimate Firefighter... Also from Hope's Peak."

* * *

 **— AKITO YOICHI: Ultimate Firefighter —**

* * *

Firefighter? Ashita tilts her head. "You don't look like a firefighter. More like a fire they'd need to put out… And aren't firefighters heroic and nice and not… you?"

"Tch, like you're any better. Aren't interrogators supposed to be tough and stern? You look like you'd crumple under a criminal's gaze."

"Nah, I'm tougher than I look. It's why criminals warm up to me eventually." Ashita beams. "And know you will too."

Akito shakes his head. "Then you better watch your step. Interrogator or not, I don't respect anyone who doesn't value their life."

"But I do," Ashita says. "Why do you think I help catch criminals? To protect lives, of course. Including mine!"

She steps back however when he turns to her, eyes burning and a threatening aura cloaking his bright presence. "I protect lives… I do that every time some retard knocks over a can of gasoline, or leaves the stove on fire, or thinks it's funny to burn shit in a dumpster. I save them, only for the same thing to happen again." Akito raises his chin. "So you better watch your step."

Ashita nearly wilts at his words (why is this guy so _intense_?) but saves herself by looking at his skull-print scarf-mask. A symbol of death… "You're not an easy guy to deal with, are you?" she finally says. "But, I've dealt with worst. So lead the way—and I promise I'll be careful. Not like I wanna die anyway!"

He mutters something under his breath. Ashita cheerily goes to follow him out the door, when she adds, "Oh, one more thing. This paper," she holds it up to him, "it's addressed to me from my Headmaster—or our Headmaster, I guess. If that's the case, then are we in Hope's Peak?"

Akito furrows his brows. "I got that paper too… But Hope's Peak? Why the hell would they put us _here_?"

"That's what I thought! So if that's the case," Ashita hums, working out the only other possibility, and ignoring the dread surging in her bones when she says, "then—then… do you think we're in a Killing Game?"

He stares at her.

Ashita awkwardly chuckles. "Well? Do you..?"

Akito turns on his heel. "We're getting out of here," he says, just as he bumps into someone.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Hello! I'm really psyched about this fic and the characters you guys will hopefully send in. I'm Kukasabe Swift but I'm using this account strictly for Danganronpa (unless otherwise) and it's one I share with a friend and collaborator of this fic._

 _A few things to know first:_

 _— This story is semi-AU, post-Tragedy._

 _— It will be a heavily character-driven story. Murders and trials will happen but for the most part, the focus of this story will be free time events and all the good character interactions/development arcs. After all, I want you to care about these guys. Of course please send me guys to care about :O_

 _— Like most SYOCs there won't be a set update schedule. I hope you understand. If I ever decide to take an official hiatus I'll let you guys know, but I've got a trusty friend to help me write this fic._

 ** _NOW CLOSED!_**

 _The form is on my profile page; further instructions are there. It's not first come first serve, though I won't wait for an eternity! If you have any questions please PM me!_

 _So what do you guys think of this intro? Me and my buddy have a crazy plot figured out and we're excited to see how your characters will fare in this new killing game. U_ _ntil next time!_

 ** _Submitted talents:_** _Dollmaker, Acrobat, Egyptologist, Violinist, Gunslinger, Roboticist, Puppeteer, Preacher, Poet, Occultist, Chemist, Casino Host, Marine Biologist, Archer, Pilot, Air Traffic Controller, Street Vendor, Internet Personality, Mythologist, Voice Actor, Actor, Stand-up Impressionist, Psychiatrist, Con Artist, Runaway, Conductor, Oneirologist, Weapon Designer, Mountaineer, Football Star, Horseback Rider_


	2. AN: The world this is set in

Hey guys! I've been asked questions regarding the world the fic's set in, that I'm clarifying here. Thanks to TheRoseShadow21!

I was definitely vague with how the world's set out because I wanted to emulate a typical Danganronpa game, where the player's in suspense of the overarching plot. It's why I made a note saying that a character's backstory could be altered, but in retrospect, that was unfair of me to ask without me explaining why beyond 'plot reasons'.

Roughly speaking, it's been six or seven years after the Tragedy. It's a semi-AU meaning the fic is a slight continuation of DR3 except Remnants of Despair still linger and perpetuate Killing Games of their own. The world has recovered well in spite of this with a reformed Future Foundation.

The cast could've been any age during the Tragedy; heck, they might not even have started attending Hope's Peak! Minimum age would probably be 11. Of course the cast would be older in the fic, present day.

Characters can remember their own experiences of the Tragedy. However, anything beyond it, like details of the world's recovery, is hazy, and will be explored in the fic. The Tragedy (definitely in the past) would've went on for at least a year and few months.

I hope that clears up any confusion. On another note, thanks to everyone who submitted so far! However, I did say I was in no rush, and to be honest some submissions were sparser than I expected. Please don't be afraid to give me long paragraphs on Personality, elaborating different moods, temperaments, maybe even specific gimmicks of a character, or hidden traits. Backstories shouldn't just be biographies, they should explain how your character(s) developed their present-day values, beliefs, motives; whether they've become more optimistic, ambitious or cynical of the world around them, etc.

Sorry if I'm asking too much but I _really_ want to engage with your characters. Ultimately it'll be those important values, beliefs and motives which will determine their attitude (maybe even fate) in the Game, and the relationships they form with each other.

If you've already submitted don't hesitate to give me more info if you feel like it, and change/alter any backstories, motives, etc. Just let me know.

 **NOW CLOSED!**

It'll be a while before I start accepting any characters so no rush. Thanks again! :)


	3. AN: The final cast

Let me start by saying that it's been tough choosing a cast. A lot of the submissions were great. Most characters were unique, fleshed out, good ol' Dangan wacky, relatable, and a blend of all. In the end I had to go with those that offered potential for development, could have interesting dynamics with each other, and had something to say about human nature. And for revised plot reasons, I upped the cast number by two slots (which is just as well). So here you go!

 **FINAL CAST:**

 **1\. Ashita Keji — Ultimate Interrogator** _("It's natural to be curious!")_

 **2\. Akito Yoichi — Ultimate Firefighter** _("Helping people is a burden.")_

 **3\. Kimi Tenjoku — Ultimate Air Traffic Controller** _("This isn't a competition, alright?")_

 **4\. Chikao Inamine — Ultimate Mythologist** _("This reminds me of Xibalba, have you heard of that place?")_

 **5\. Mayu Amari — Ultimate Dollmaker** _("I like appreciating beauty before it fades.")_

 **6\. Fukuya Onsuki — Ultimate Acrobat** _("There's no need to stay miserable!")_

 **7\. Sinerra Demona — Ultimate Poet** _("Can we really resign ourselves to this fate..?")_

 **8\. Saturn Demona — Ultimate Occultist** _("We'll get through this, if our faith doesn't blind us.")_

 **9\. Takako Kizuki — Ultimate Psychiatrist** _("Surprise is a luxury that we no longer have.")_

 **10\. Kyou Shinoha — Ultimate Weapon Designer** _("Working with machines is very soothing.")_

 **11\. Kasumi Miura — Ultimate Casino Host** _("I take a lot of big risks but this won't be one of them.")_

 **12\. Sora Shirosaki — Ultimate Pilot** _("Life is wonderful and thinking otherwise is just stupid.")_

 **13\. Haruko Akiyama — Ultimate Mountaineer** _("There is no challenge I can't face!")_

 **14\. Naohiro Miya — Ultimate Street Vendor** _("I understand so there's no need to worry.")_

 **15\. Hibiki Tsukuda — Ultimate Con Artist** _("Wanna play a game?")_

 **16\. Jao Katayashi — Ultimate Puppeteer** _("The only string I don't control is the red string of fate!")_

Congrats to everyone who made it in! I'm sorry to everyone whose characters didn't, I hope they or any other characters you create find a place in other SYOCs!

As for character introductions, I don't know when I'll have them out since I'll be spending some time making a master document of dynamics, interactions, likes, dislikes, all that character-plot stuff. But in the meanwhile, do let me know your impressions of these characters! And how they might interact with each other, and maybe fare in the Killing Game. Thank you! :)


	4. Prologue: Trained For Despair 02

" _Watch it,_ " Akito growls and the figure who'd bumped into him stumbles back in surprise.

It's a guy—rather lean, with dark blue eyes and dark blue hair, and skin like ivory. He's dressed in a black hoodless windbreaker (with rad red stripes down the sides), blacker sweatpants and redder sneakers rounding off the whole athletic look he has going on.

Mister Mystery Guy widens his eyes. Sharp teeth flash as he speaks:

"Sorry, you just—came out of nowhere."

"Yeah, calm down will you? You look like you're gonna rip someone's throat out!"

Huh? Ashita cranes her neck and sees more figures behind Mystery Guy—four more, who look at her and Akito with varying degrees of interest. Also pretty young. "Hey," she says, stepping forward, "are you guys Ultimates too?"

"Seems like everyone is." It was a lady who spoke—her sky-blue eyes assess the pair, and Ashita shifts at the scowl thrown their way.

"Hey now, it doesn't have to _mean_ anything," says the guy who spoke up earlier—the one who stood up to Akito. The same Akito who may or may not be fuming right now, Ashita can't tell. She's much too interested in these new people. Curiosity overrides her and she says the only thing any decent stranger would to another:

"Either way, it's nice to meet you. Or at least know there are other people around here." She smiles. "I'm Ashita Keji, the Ultimate Interrogator. If you don't mind I'd like to ask you guys questions, cuz this situation is starting to freak me out. But, uh! What're your names first?"

"Oh, before that—this is Akito," she gestures to him. "He's the Ultimate Firefighter."

Akito looks at her before turning his gaze to the strangers. "Who're you?" he asks the blue-haired guy, rather rudely, and said guy straightens.

"Well, I'm Fukuya Onsuki," he says, sharp teeth flashing, sharp nails extending into a handshake. And yet his tone is friendly, his smile approachable. "But I'd rather you call me Fuku instead. I'm the Ultimate Acrobat and, even though this is an awkward situation, it's nice to meet the both of you!"

* * *

 **— FUKUYA ONSUKI: Ultimate Acrobat —**

* * *

"Acrobat, huh?" Ashita shakes his hand (when it becomes clear that Akito wouldn't) and says, "I knew it had be something athletic-like 'cuz of your clothes. And you have the body for it too!"

"I do like practicing a lot," Fuku says. "Sometimes I even have trouble stopping practice, I like it so much! Though it's always good to pace yourself otherwise you'll just get burnt out."

It's at that point that a _noise_ resounds somewhere far away, like the howl of a distant storm. The comfort of their conversation abruptly dissipates as the lady with the scowl intervenes.

"We don't have time for this. Let's get this done and find an exit, alright?" She steps forward; despite her brusque nature she looks quite pretty, her skin as fair and pinkish as her hair, which is flowingly tied into a high ponytail. Black pleated skirt, dark brown ankle boots. She's got style. But what really stands out to Ashita is the dark blue bomber jacket the lady wears, stitched neatly with various plane patches. That and the black aviator sunglasses hanging on the pocket of her shirt, which seem to glare at Ashita under the harsh lighting.

"The name's Kimi Tenjoku," she says, "I'm the Ultimate Air Traffic Controller, in charge of monitoring and directing aircraft. Pleased to meet you… and all that." She says the last part with a pointed look at Akito, who narrows his eyes in turn.

* * *

 **— KIMI TENJOKU: Ultimate Air Traffic Controller —**

* * *

Then they hear the noise again. Ashita's question dies on her lips and a girl speaks up, her skin more paler than Fuku's:

"Let's introduce the rest of us on the move, yes? I believe that will be more efficient."

"Looks like we've got no choice," Kimi says as she leads the way. There's no protest to that—at least, not verbally. Akito seems rather miffed at the change in—what's the word? leadership? assertion?

"You alright?" Ashita asks.

"We just ran into a bunch of strangers," Akito sighs. "But I guess there's safety in numbers…"

He falls in line with the rest of them and with some reluctance, Ashita follows suit. As a group they steadily but firmly make their way in the cement-walled corridor.

"I honestly don't exactly remember everyone's names but I know that guy's over there, the one with blue hair. Not Fuku; I mean the guy who's probably drooling over you as I speak." There's an unimpressed tone to Kimi's words that makes Ashita curious about the Blue Hair guy who's—suddenly to her right, flashing a handsome smile (no drool though) as he walks beside her.

"Yup, that'd be me," he says. His green eyes seem to laugh, a stark contrast to his short, spiky blue hair, and the rest of his outfit makes Ashita wonder if her own appearance is dull in comparison. (Green-grey plaid isn't dull, right?) Like Fuku, the guy wears a windbreaker (albeit blue) along with grey jeans, black boots, and brown fingerless gloves. He's tall too, even taller than Akito, and a pair of grey goggles bounce on his forehead as he moves. "I'm Sora Shirosaki, the Ultimate Pilot! Nice to meet ya, Ash!"

* * *

 **— SORA SHIROSAKI: Ultimate Pilot —**

* * *

Ashita blinks. "'Ash'?"

Sora grins, already making him the more openly friendly of the bunch. "Yeah, that's you! Pretty fitting for a cute girl like you, isn't it?"

"Eh? I'm cute?"

"Course!" Sora says. "And you know, I've got another Ultimate Title I'm proud of—"

"Moving on," Kimi calls out from in front of the group.

Ashita jolts. "Wait, but I want to know! Having two Ultimate Talents isn't anything to scoff at!"

As if on cue, Fuku scoffs, sounding more amused than mocking. "Sorry," he says, "but in his case, it's not really official."

" _Wha_ —that's cold, Fuku!"

"Shut up," Akito growls and the same time Kimi says, "You're being too loud."

They're not loud after that. There's a whole minute consisting of Akito peppering Kimi with questions about their situation ("Where are we?" "Like hell I know." "Did you wake up in a room?" "Yeah, yeah, with a weird typewriter. Now stop bugging me.") The constant whispering makes Ashita itch, and spontaneously remind her that there're two more strangers still un-introduced behind her.

Ashita purposely falls back until she's walking beside a rather shy-looking girl, dressed in something straight out of a movie set. Ashita wonders why she hadn't noticed her before, with the girl's scarlet red dress. It's slightly flared, embellished with white lace and silver studded buttons, a crimson cloak thrown around her shoulders. Her brown boots plod softly, the green ribbon in her hair bobbing with the motion. Her head is tilted downwards.

"Hi there," Ashita half-whispers.

That gets the girl to look up. Her blinking red eyes match the redness of her hair, which is tied into a side ponytail long enough to drape over her left shoulder. Black highlights scatter the partings, seemingly shouting, even as the girl replies, softly, "H-Hello." She straightens almost immediately. "Ah, sorry, I should introduce myself… You are Ashita, right? I am… I am Sinerra Demona, the Ultimate Poet at the service of the Elements. Oh but, y-you probably would not know what those are, the Elements…"

* * *

 **— SINERRA DEMONA: Ultimate Poet —**

* * *

"No, but I am curious to find out!" Ashita hums. "So Sinerra, huh? Are you Japanese, or..?"

"Ah, yes! I-I am actually a member of an arcane Japanese tribe, and my ancestors wanted to distinguish ourselves by d-deviating from traditional Japanese names."

"That's pretty cool. And, um, what about you?" Ashita says, turning to the girl on her left, the one she'd thought was even paler than mister ivory-skin Fuku. "What's your name?"

"Only my name and not my passion?" the pale girl says, and what now? She faces Ashita in the way dolls would turn heads in horror movies; slowly, and creepily. In fact, the girl might as well be a living doll, with porcelain skin, chin-length black hair (a red bow affixed to the side) and a body so petite she could probably shatter upon impact. Her grey lolita-style dress, frilled and separated in half with a pale, yellow bow, only adds to the look, along with her brown stockings and brown laced boots.

"Either way, I don't mind indulging you. I am the Ultimate Dollmaker, Mayu Amari, and I consider my Talent my passion." Mayu tilts her head in a semi-bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

 **— MAYU AMARI: Ultimate Dollmaker —**

* * *

"A-Ah, you too." Ashita tries to reign in whatever unease she feels towards the girl and nods. "That's an interesting Talent you have there. Both of you really," she says with a glance to Sinerra. "I don't think I've ever heard of those during my time in the Academy—at least, not that I remember…"

Mayu hums. "We do seem to have lost much of our memories. It's the reason why all of us, sans Sora, think we're in that situation."

A shaky breath rattles from Sinerra. Ashita frowns, saying, "That's… what I thought too. I mean, I woke up in a room with a letter from my—our—supposed Headmaster, and me and Akito ran into you guys… other Ultimates." It's definitely not a coincidence, yet Ashita can't help but give Fate the benefit of the doubt. Why would she be in a Killing Game? As far as she knows (which isn't much), the only Killing Game that's ever happened was the one during the Tragedy, which happened years ago.

Death, teens and pink flash in her mind. Ashita stumbles.

"S-So," she says to the whole group with a renewed smile, "everyone seems friendly. How did you all meet? Did you wake up in a room by yourselves like I did?"

They're rounding a corner when Fuku says, "Yup, we all woke up alone. We all met each other in corridors—I was pretty panicked for a while!"

"Really?" Sora says, knocking the Acrobat lightly on the shoulder. "You looked pretty friggin' calm when I ran into you."

"Oh, I tend to panic internally," Fuku says with a wave of his hand, sounding sheepish though not exactly embarrassed. "Still, Sora and I ran into each other first. And then Kimi found us."

Sora huffs. "Yeah, and she chewed me out for trying to compliment her!"

"You were hitting on me," Kimi grits out—from where Ashita's walking, she can see the Air Traffic Controller pinch the bridge of her nose. "Not only am I not interested in that way whatsoever, you were being too loud. Still are, even now. If you keep it up we might attract unwanted attention, _again_."

"What attention?" Ashita and Akito say in unison. They exchange glances.

"To be fair, we didn't attract it," Fuku says.

"We did," Mayu cuts in, with a gesture to Sinerra. "At the time, we were being chased when we ran into these three."

Ashita blinks. "Chased?"

"Some crazy robot dog," Kimi says. "We managed to lose it after running but Sora over here tried to be a hero and befriend it. Even after I told you _repeatedly_ not to."

"It could've been friendly!" Sora exclaims.

"Ugh, it doesn't matter. I said it before, didn't I? We all have to work together, else we'll split apart and get picked off one by one! That's how these things work—it's not a competition to see who's more of a hope-hero than the other—"

"I swear Kim, if you go on another equality rant again—"

" _Hey_ ," Akito rumbles. He raises a hand and everyone stops in their tracks. "Can you hear that?" he adds in a low, low voice. "That noise… it's close… It's coming."

"C-Coming?" Sinerra stammers. The air grows thicker with tension—they stand still in the corridor with the rod of light above them flickering every so second. Silence wanes as that noise draws nearer and nearer—only then does the gravity of their situation hit Ashita. She, they, they're all trapped here. Trapped in this feeling of anticipation, of waiting for an unknown danger that lurks around the corners of whatever cement maze they've been put in.

Ignorance may be bliss but, curiosity can kill it just as quickly.

Nobody says _Run_ when a figure appears metres away from them, way down from where they stand. It's exactly as Kimi described—a robot dog. Its bones are hidden under plated armour, tendons melding so seamlessly you could mistake it for an actual dog that's been deskinned and coated in steel. It flashes its canines at them malignantly, claws scraping the floor as it stalks, closer, and closer, its glaring blue eyes tracking their every motion—

The guttural growl is what gets them moving.

"Move, move!" Was it Kimi who shouted that? Ashita's not too sure, too busy with trying to escape. Their huddled bodies now strain against each other as they run from the dog barking madly after them. Ashita barely registers the left turn up ahead when a scream resounds behind her.

The dog's got Sinerra—her cloak, to be exact, its teeth stubbornly gripping the red fabric. Instinctively, Ashita goes to kick the damn dog—bad move bad move!—when a flash of orange swarms her vision.

"Take it off!" Suddenly Akito's taken hold of the—of the dog, hands clasped firmly around its belly. Wait, what?! "The damn cloak!" Akito adds, "Do you want to die?! Do it!"

"I'm _trying_ ," Sinerra all but sobs, and Ashita's almost ready to help her with the clasp when the cloak falls from her shoulders and a door opens five feet before them.

"Uh oh," says an unfamiliar voice from the unfamiliar doorway. The guy it belongs to—he's got fabric covering his mouth like Akito's but instead of a skull jaw, a cartoonish smile greets.

"Go!" Akito yells at them as he tries pinning the dog, "Run, get in that room, I don't care! Just get away!"

Ashita surges, "But what about—?"

"Don't be a retard, go save yourselves! Better one than three people! Don't make me regret this, Keji!"

Ashita flails as Sinerra dashes to the stranger in the doorway. A split second decision finds her running after the Poet, the sounds of Akito running away himself from the dog fading in the silence that comes with the thick, metal door slamming shut.

New faces beckon her.

"Sattie?" Sinerra says to one of them.

"Sin," says a tall man, bearing the same red hair as the Poet. His voice, though sharp, is laced with doubtless relief.

"So this is your sister," says another male, intrigue written over his face as Sinerra goes to hug whoever the other tall man is—she called him Sattie, didn't she? Wait, sister? They're related?

"Yay, a happy reunion," says the masked male that greeted them before; on second glance, the smile on his black handkerchief mask is kinda creepy, the whitish fangs stretching across the triangular expanse of the fabric. And yet the guy's tone is cheery when he says, "So we know who she is but," he turns to Ashita, red eyes gleaming, "who're _you_?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Hello again! Sorry this took a while, I've been brainstorming plot stuffs (and writing V3 fanfics ha). It was nice hearing all of you guys' thoughts on the cast last update, even if I did only give you guys a glimpse. But hey, character introductions are here, and this prologue will probably have three more chapters until it's done since I've spaced out the intros. Let me know what you think of the people introduced thus far!_

 _Also I realised that I didn't specifically describe Ashita or Akito's appearances in the first part (my mistake!) I'll either edit those in or do them in the next chapters, but Ashita's basically a green-grey plaid kind of gal and Akito's orange burst with purple._

 _I'll try to pump out the rest of the prologue ASAP. Until next time! :)_

 _ **So far:**_

 ** _1\. Ashita Keji — Ultimate Interrogator_**

 ** _2\. Akito Yoichi — Ultimate Firefighter_**

 ** _3\. Fukuya "Fuku" Onsuki — Ultimate Acrobat_**

 ** _4\. Kimi Tenjoku — Ultimate Air Traffic Controller_**

 ** _5\. Sora Shirosaki — Ultimate Pilot_**

 ** _6\. Sinerra Demona — Ultimate Poet_**

 ** _7\. Mayu Amari — Ultimate Dollmaker_**

 ** _9 strangers remain_**


	5. Prologue: Trained For Despair 03

"Ashita, huh?"

"That's me," Ashita confirms. The masked male claps his hands, eyes smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Interrogator! Though I never would've guessed that was your Talent." He chuckles at that and Ashita takes the time to guess what _his_ Talent could be. Dark brown hair (unkempt and cut just above his ear), fair skin, those gleaming red eyes, an average build (probably not athletic), and casual wear, consisting of a white shirt with black stripes running diagonally through it, under a hooded black coat complete with baggy grey pants, black sneakers and socks. Whoever this guy is, he's a completely monochrome look, totally hard to read!

"Have you guessed it yet?" he says and what now? Ashita blinks. "So you _were_ trying to guess my Talent! I knew you couldn't've been staring at me for no reason. But anyway, my name is Jao Katayashi. I'm the Ultimate Puppeteer, which is pretty self-explanatory. Let's work well together, yeah?"

* * *

 **— JAO KATAYASHI: Ultimate Puppeteer —**

* * *

"Eh, I never would've gotten that!" Ashita then turns to the rest of them, a total of four left unnamed in her head. "What about you guys? It'd be nice to put a name to your faces because, well… It seems like we might be here for a while."

"In this dingy room? I hope not…"

"That's," Ashita says to a tsking Jao, "not what I meant…"

"Ah, you mean in a Killing Game situation." All eyes turn to the man with the neon green hair, who looks up from where he's staring off to space and politely smiles. "Sorry, did I say that out loud? But I did mean what I said—or rather, what _you_ meant, Ashita. After all, if you met other Ultimates in an enclosed space with no memory of _how_ or _why_ you arrived here… then it would be natural to come to that conclusion."

"Still," says a female, her piercing sky blue eyes addressing everyone with her gentle yet firm tone, "we can't accept that so easily. True, this is a dangerous situation, but it doesn't have to be a Killing Game. I know I wouldn't want it to be one…"

"Me neither," says another guy, one jacked up in a maelstrom of pastel colours, holy crap. "Something like that should never happen again. Still… it's best if we prepare for the worst. Especially for when it's safe to go out. Though I still think the dogs want to trap us here for some reason."

Ashita widens her eyes. "Dogs? As in plural?"

"Mhm, there's definitely more than one," Jao supplies with crossed arms. "But hey, let's not be such downers! Everyone introduce yourselves already! This is how these things go, right?"

"Come on, don't joke around like that," says the female with sky blue eyes, her face betraying something near squeamish. She straightens however upon facing Ashita, a bright, confident vibe suddenly overtaking her features. Her wavy shoulder-length hair, white as snow, sways as she speaks, giving view to _something_ at her left ear. "Ashita, right? My name is Haruko Akiyama and I'm the Ultimate Mountaineer. Sorry if I'm a bit out of it, I just don't like the idea of a Killing Game. Or death, really. But I still hope we can get along!"

* * *

 **— HARUKO AKIYAMA: Ultimate Mountaineer —**

* * *

Unlike Jao, she really does look like her Talent. Haruko might be slim but her muscles are well-defined under her sky blue windbreaker (are they a trend or something, what's going on?) left unzipped to reveal a plain white t-shirt. Her black skinny jeans only accentuate the muscles in her legs whilst ankle high boots match the same blue as her windbreaker, which in one pocket shows black gloves stuffed within. What does catch Ashita's eye though is the small glass pendant hanging around Haruko's neck, containing something that, while transparent, still glints under the harsh light of room.

"You're wondering about my pinky fingers, aren't you?" Haruko says, and Ashita blinks up at her.

"What? No, I was just looking at your pendant. What is it by the way? And why would I be looking at your fingers? And is there something in your ear or is that just me?"

Jao makes a surprised noise. "Hey now Ashita, that's a bit insensitive to ask. Give her a break! Haruko was the one who told me to open the door that saved you and Saturn's sister in the first place!"

"Well, I couldn't just stand here while there was screaming outside," Haruko says, looking somewhat disturbed. "To be honest, I was ready to help whoever told you to save yourselves, but…"

"Still," Sinerra suddenly says, "thank you. F-For making your decision to save us… Because of it, I still have my life, and m-my brother with me right now."

"You're welcome," Haruko says warmly. Meanwhile Ashita looks at the guy next to Sinerra, who's stance gives an aura of protectiveness.

Brother, huh? "You're Saturn, right?" she asks.

"That is correct." Saturn really is tall, with an angular face, narrow nose and eyes which seem to judge Ashita from beyond a slanted fringe. His hair's darker than Sinerra's, more crimson and wavy, reaching just before his chin, and the parallel pink scars on his cheeks only add to his intimidating appearance. "My name is Saturn Demona. I am the Ultimate Occultist and loyal servant to the Elements that breathe life unto us. You would do well to acknowledge them."

* * *

 **— SATURN DEMONA: Ultimate Occultist —**

* * *

"Uh," Ashita says. She's somewhat blinded by his choice of attire—it's quite colourful, consisting of a black robe with a rainbow of jewels, embroidered with stars, pentagrams, and other elemental symbols. Underneath is a dark blue cloak bearing similar patterns, along with khaki coloured trousers and silver sandals wrapped around his ankles. Definitely a movie-set look!

Then she notices his brown leather belt. "Wait, is that a holster?" she asks, pointing.

Saturn nods stiffly. "That is for my sacred dagger. Unfortunately I lost it in the struggle against that mechina—mecha—" His brows furrow but somehow, Ashita knows what he meant to say. Or has trouble saying? "Nonetheless," Saturn continues, "I aim to retrieve it once it is safe to go outside."

"It might never be safe," says the pastel-wearing male, who then scratches the underside of his chin as though regretting saying those words. "That sounds pessimistic, huh? Oh, you're probably wondering who I am," he says to Ashita. "Though I guess that's a given, since you seem to ask a lot of questions." His smile is approachable as he extends a hand towards her, his eyes a warm hazel under black-rimmed glasses. By contrast his hair is a strawberry red, cut short and tousled to curliness. He's lean too, though it's hard to be sure with the clothes he's wearing. Which—wow, definitely put Ashita's to shame. "I don't think you would've heard of my Talent before, but I'm pretty proud of it. My customers know me as Naohiro Miya, and I'm the Ultimate Street Vendor."

* * *

 **— NAOHIRO MIYA: Ultimate Street Vendor —**

* * *

"Ah, um, I never would've guessed that too," Ashita says rather awkwardly. She can't stop staring at him—how could she, when he's wearing a black hoodie with pink-purple butterfly patterns printed on the pockets, a pink zipper unzipped over a t-shirt that's brighter than anything in the room? The shirt's lilac, a pattern of small, pink-purple sparkly bows around the neckline and hem, butterflies and abstract stuffs dotting the middle in different shades of purple and blue. And if that isn't enough, a plain violet scarf is wrapped loosely around his neck.

"You've got a really interesting style," Ashita says to him, half-wondering if him is a _him_ or a _her_ , though from his voice, probably a him.

Naohiro's smile is understanding as he gives himself a once-over. "At least my jeans are what you'd consider 'normal'," he says. True, his jeans are dark in denim, rolled up slightly, but even then his converses are purple-white with sky-blue laces, his socks purple with pink polka dots. "This is just what I like to wear though, it's not a fashion statement or anything. It actually helps me stand out in the crowd in busy streets."

Ashita brightens. "Right, you're a street vendor! I bet you sell a lot of delicious foods."

Naohiro nods. "I mainly sell hot chocolate in all sorts of flavours. I make it from scratch, too."

"Yes please," Jao chirps with a clap of his hands. "Lemme try some once we get out, alright?"

"You can risk getting out right now," says the neon-haired male in a low mutter. "After all, if what Naohiro thinks is true, then the dogs are only concerned with corralling us in these rooms… if so, they shouldn't harm us too grievously. My, it reminds me of church grims," he looks up then at them, "have you heard of those? They're an odd myth with debatable origins but simply put, they resemble black dogs, and are protectors of church graveyards… Church grims ensure that those dead souls who wish to be buried are planted into the ground without harm, protecting them from Satan but otherwise never harming the souls themselves." His red eyes gleam, somehow even redder than Jao's. "With that in mind, you could say that whoever trapped us here and set these mechanical dogs upon us… only wishes for us to be buried."

They stare him.

"Ah, of course! I haven't introduced myself to our newcomers." Clasping his hands, his short-spiky neon green hair seemingly pulses as he says, "I am Chikao Inamine, also a student of Hope's Peak Academy. I hold the title of Ultimate Mythologist. I hope we can discuss many things together, Ashita, Sinerra."

* * *

 **— CHIKAO INAMINE: Ultimate Mythologist —**

* * *

"Woah, Chikao," Jao says, "that story's really creepy. You say a lot of creepy things, you know?"

"I only said what I thought would interest you," Chikao says. He's a tan guy, lanky with lean muscle and an odd splotch on his neck (a birth mark maybe?) almost like a red wine stain. Even though his words seem unsettling, his clothes are ordinary enough, comprising of a dark blue long-sleeved collared shirt, a black vest on top; black cargo shorts with multiple pockets and black ankle socks with, strangely enough, black and white checkered hiking boots that seem to belong more to Haruko than an academic guy like Chikao. He does wear something round his neck though like Haruko: a silver necklace with a single amethyst in the middle.

"A lot of the things you say don't exactly instil any confidence," Haruko says, brows drawn as she tries for a smile. "But they are interesting, Chikao. It's just… constantly talking about death like that doesn't make me comfortable."

"Really now? I would have never guessed."

Ashita frowns as they chat amongst themselves, and wonders if they've been talking about the possibility of a Killing Game all this time, cooped up in this tiny room. She can sense a certain camaraderie amongst them, similar to the group she'd travelled before. But anxiety claws their expressions, dread lacing their words as they distract themselves from the reality of their situation.

 _"Are you guys_ _Ultimates_ _too?"_

Kimi's words echo in Ashita's head: _"Seems like everyone is."_

 _"Hey now, it doesn't have to_ mean _anything,"_ Sora's voice echoes just as quickly. Yet Ashita can't agree completely with his optimistic words. There's no denying the clues. It's like Chikao said: it's only natural to come to _that_ conclusion.

They just need the evidence to prove it.

"Ashita?"

The Interrogator blinks. Next to her, Naohiro looks at her concernedly. "You were lost in thought there for a moment," he says. "Is something bothering you?"

"Nah… all this talk of a Game just got to me." Ashita bites her lip and stares at the thick, metal door separating them from their supposed demise. A thought occurs to her, much later than she's proud of, and quickly she turns back to the Ultimate group with determined eyes. "Actually, I have an idea. Is it okay if I ask you guys some questions?"

Jao jolts, hands throwing up in a 'don't shoot' gesture. "Huh? Like interrogation-wise? Don't tell me you're going to torture us!"

"Torture?" Saturn hisses. Sinerra retreats further into his side, eyes wide, and the rest of them look at Ashita with varying degrees of disbelief.

Ashita herself reels back in surprise. "H-Huh? No! I don't torture people! That's old school teaching! I mean, the worse I've ever done was shout in someone's ear, but even I didn't like that… and he only told me everything after I chatted with him about his love for cocaine… But I don't torture people!" That's way too cruel!

For a second she thinks they're unconvinced, but then Naohiro speaks up. "You definitely don't look like the torturing sort," he says, looking amused at the very idea. "Besides, there'd be nothing here for Ashita to torture us with. So we don't have to worry."

Haruko gives a slight laugh. "If you felt bad shouting at someone's ear then that's good a sign as any!" The tension in the room drains with those words, and she adds, "So, what do you want to ask us?"

Ashita gives them both a grateful look before turning to the rest of them. "It's nothing much. Just what you've experienced so far. Like, did you get this piece of paper?" She opens her crumpled sheet and holds it out to them, her name visible in bold. Everyone confirms it without fail; it seems they all had a piece of paper addressed to them, "from our 'Headmaster'," Ashita concludes.

"The mastermind behind this Game," Chikao says, nodding to himself. "Hm, I don't see any other possibility. Even though I hardly remember anything, I'm sure I'd have already graduated from Hope's Peak Academy with my age. By that logic, I shouldn't have a Headmaster anymore… But what does it mean by 'Headmaster', to be exact? Is this a school we are in, somewhere beyond these cement walls? If so…" he raises a finger, "then the idea of a Killing Game becomes much more fathomable, if we consider that the first one occurred in the Academy itself. A school that in fact, reminds me of Ashoka's Hell—an interesting legend, which talks of a beautiful palace with enough amenities to fool the unsuspecting person, but upon deeper look, contained elaborate torture chambers…"

"You talk too much," Saturn grumbles, scowl deepening. "All this must be a joke. There is _no way_ this is another Game. The one during the Tragedy was the first and the last. That was years ago."

"How _many_ years ago?" Ashita prompts. Nobody gives her an answer, too uncertain to even put forward a guess. "Then… my next question is this: why are there robot dogs going after us? And how many are there?"

"I said it before," Naohiro says, "that I think it's to trap us in these rooms. Oh, but I'm only saying that because the dogs—or _a_ dog—seem to leave us alone if we run into these rooms. Hm, they definitely don't wait for us outside…"

Jao tilts his head. "Huh… maybe what Chikao said was true. Maybe we are in that Hell palace, and those dogs are trapping us here to be tortured… Uh, not saying that you're going to torture us, Ashita! You've already shown us that you're way too nice for that!"

Ashita raises a brow, unsure what to make of Jao and his joking words. But she thinks he's just distracting himself from the situation—after all, his eyes dart restlessly, as if looking for an escape.

An escape, huh?

"I've got another question, a very last one," Ashita says. "It's going to sound a little crazy but—are you guys willing to explore around with me?"

They look at her again in disbelief, Sinerra herself saying, "O-Out there? But it's dangerous! You s-saw what happened to me… what could happen t-to you!"

"I know, but I'll take that risk," Ashita says. "After all, you guys seem convinced that those dogs only want us in these rooms, right? That they don't want to seriously hurt us?"

"Hey, they're still _dangerous_ ," Jao points out with a frown. "It's safer to just stay here with us, you know? You don't have to risk your life—what about what that guy said to you, the one who tackled that dog?"

 _"Don't make me regret this, Keji!"_

Ashita's smile is strained. "Eh, Akito will understand. He wants to get out as much as we do. Plus all I want to do is find an exit, or a room that has more clues in it. Something that can help us understand this situation and confirm our suspicions."

"I'll go with you," Haruko suddenly says, snow-white hair bouncing as she approaches Ashita. "Standing around doing nothing has never been my style in the first place. Neither are confined rooms…" She shakes her head, confidence bubbling in her features as she marches to the door. "Enough talk! Let's go, Ashita!"

"Ah, um," Ashita stammers, blindsided by the Mountaineer's sudden burst of energy. "Okay," she finally says, even as Haruko determinedly twists the spoke-wheel handle of the door.

"Be careful out there," Naohiro says before the two girls leave, his hazel eyes warmly conveying his concern.

"I'm sorry I don't wanna go!" Jao adds, looking uncertain about their decision to leave even as he cheerily rocks on his heels.

Chikao smiles. "May you find the answers you're looking for."

"P-Please watch out," Sinerra says, lip wobbling but eyes gravely serious as she looks directly at Ashita. "I… I wish you both good fortune. May th-the Elements guide your way and keep you safe."

Ashita nods. "Course," she says, acknowledging a slight nod from Saturn who, whilst not saying anything, clearly echoes his sister's sentiment.

She and Haruko slip out of the room (quickly, as though hurrying so they don't change their mind). The door clangs shut behind them, until their soft breaths fill the silence of the empty corridors.

"So," Haruko says, "where should we start?"

A sudden racket catches their attention. Looking to their right where an intersecting corridor lies (to form a T-junction), Ashita and Haruko listen as the shouts grow closer and closer, the words " _Friggin' shit!_ " resonating loudly. The pair don't have time to process it when two figures zoom past the corridor a few meters away from them—bomber jacket? blue windbreaker?—and hot on their heels, a robot dog.

"That was," Kimi and Sora, Ashita realises with a start. What now? Before she can say anything else Fuku jogs into view, actually noticing them with his wide, dark blue eyes.

"Ashita?" he pants, just as a hand claps his shoulder.

"Who now?" says a new voice—a male who comes into view, with bleach blonde hair and extremely pale skin, rivalling even Mayu's. He too spots Ashita and Haruko and a smile instantly lights up his face. "Oh, which one is Ashita? Fuku here told me a bit about you, but it'd be nice to meet you both."

Ashita doesn't miss the way Fuku shrugs off the other's hand as he bends his back to stretch his muscles. "Sorry—I'm going to find Kimi and Sora," Fuku says. "I'll see you later, Hibiki." With a quick salute, the Acrobat dashes off in the direction of the chased pair.

"Where's he off to _now_?" another voice sounds, one belonging to a female. The guy—Hibiki—awkwardly chuckles, a hand reaching to rub his neck as the female steps forward and crosses her arms.

Then she spots the two girls.

"Oh," she intones, her muddy green eyes narrowing at Ashita and Haruko respectively. "Great. More people to meet."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Hey again, here's the third part! I had fun writing this. More questions being asked, more answers being needed, but some of them will be answered in this prologue! Thank you all for your patience, especially to the people whose characters have yet to make an appearance._

 _Of course, I'd love to hear your thoughts on these wonderful characters, maybe even what you think the hell is going on, ha. Got two more chapters to go before the end of the prologue. I know it's kind of a slow start since most DR prologues have quick intros, but, ehe, I couldn't help myself. It's a great writing exercise for me to get to know these characters :)_

 _ **—Abitat Eco:** I'm glad you liked the last batch of characters and I hope you do too for this chapter's batch. Yep, lots of action in this prologue! Great to hear that I portrayed Sinerra well (and that my descriptions conveyed her, uh, essence as a character) and I hope it's the same for Saturn too!_

 _ **—Harukawa:** Woah, I have pretty high expectations for myself then :O But I know what it's like to wait for a fanfic to update so I always try to update as fast as I can, and it helps that I've got a friend to help beta-read. Either way thanks for your concern! And I'm glad to hear that Kimi came across well in my writing. And I know nothing about your schedule but I hope you enjoy this chapter as a break :)_

 _ **—Jeptwin:** Heyo! I would've replied to you thru PM by now but either way, it's great to know that I wrote Fuku well!_

 _ **—RoseShadow:** Your Nao makes his debut! Hopefully I portrayed him well amongst this chapter's group, which are also pretty interesting :D And it's nice to know that you learnt a bit about Ashita as well; I liked getting to know Naohiro myself when I wrote him!_

 _ **—Nemris:** Hope 5-ish days wasn't too long! Don't worry, I know what it's like to wait for an update. Nice to hear your thoughts on last chapter's cast and I'm glad that I'm conveying my intended planned interactions/relationships well! Your character will definitely make an appearance next chapter, so stay tuned :)_

 _ **So far:**_

 ** _1\. Ashita Keji — Ultimate Interrogator_**

 ** _2\. Akito Yoichi — Ultimate Firefighter_**

 ** _3\. Fukuya "Fuku" Onsuki — Ultimate Acrobat_**

 ** _4\. Kimi Tenjoku — Ultimate Air Traffic Controller_**

 ** _5\. Sora Shirosaki — Ultimate Pilot_**

 ** _6\. Sinerra Demona — Ultimate Poet_**

 ** _7\. Mayu Amari — Ultimate Dollmaker_**

 ** _8\. Jao Katayashi — Ultimate Puppeteer_**

 ** _9\. Haruko Akiyama — Ultimate Mountaineer_**

 ** _10\. Saturn Demona — Ultimate Occultist_**

 ** _11\. Naohiro Miya — Ultimate Street Vendor_**

 ** _12\. Chikao Inamine — Ultimate Mythologist_**

 ** _4 strangers remain_**


	6. Prologue: Trained For Despair 04

"Ultimate Interrogator?" the green-eyed female says, appraising Ashita in disbelief. "That's your Talent? Really?"

"Yep," Ashita says, used to that question after years of receiving it from authority figures who'd usually expect someone... tougher-looking, or something.

From beside Miss Muddy Eyes, Hibiki hums thoughtfully. "Heh, if you say so," he says. "An Interrogator and a Mountaineer, huh? What are you guys doing out here?"

"We're looking for an exit," Haruko says, "or even clues as to what this place is. I'm definitely not content with just assuming things anymore, so I'm searching answers with Ashita. It'll be a challenge with these dogs but," she claps her fist with a smile, "I know we can do it!"

"Wow, you guys have great initiative!" Hibiki's warm brown eyes laugh as he extends a pale hand. "The name's Hibiki Tsukuda. Mind if I join you guys? Well, us two," he jabs a finger in Miss Muddy Eyes' direction. "After all, four heads are better than two!"

"Oh! That should be fine!" Ashita turns to the green-eyed stranger. "And what's your name? Oh, and Talent?"

The female looks at her sharply, instantly intimidating Ashita. "Normally it wouldn't be your business," she says, "but if it'll make things convenient… I'll tell you." Her black wavy hair, let down and bunched to the side, bounces as she nods somewhat politely. Despite her intimidating words she's actually quite pretty, her lightly tanned-olive skin contrasting her long red dress, decorated with mesmerising black floral patterns. Above it she wears a white classy blazer, pinned with a beautiful rose brooch, a golden locket dangling around her neck, and a red leather purse swinging on her arm. Overall her outfit compliments her lean and lightly muscled figure, which towers over Ashita as she speaks;

"Kasumi Miura, Ultimate Casino Host," she says, the black eyeliner around her eyes truly sharpening her gaze. "Pleased to meet you."

* * *

 **— KASUMI MIURA: Ultimate Casino Host —**

* * *

"You too," Ashita says, not missing the bite to her words (nor the slight English accent). "You look really, uh, fancy."

Kasumi deadpan stares. "Thanks. I work in a casino."

Ashita fidgets. "Right… And what about you, Hibiki? You told us your name but, not your Talent. Wait, do you even have a Talent?"

"Oh, I've got a Talent," Hibiki says, eyes widening, before a smile lights up his features. "Actually, why don't you try guessing it? It'll be a guessing game. You're an Interrogator, right? C'mon, I want to see how good you are!"

"Huh," Ashita says, looking at him. He's pretty tall, with beach blonde hair short and slightly spiked. Hibiki's pale skin probably means he's very indoors-y, and his lanky figure and long legs don't exactly paint him as an athlete. But even then he's been nothing but friendly, looking quite professional in his white long-sleeved shirt, black vest, khaki pants and curious tie, which is orange and patterned with a grey-outlined fox design. Maybe he works in an office? The woven bracelet he wears is cute, blue-brown-black threads intertwined seamlessly. Store Manager? Retailer? Party Planner?

"She's the Ultimate Interrogator, not Ultimate Guesser," Haruko points out. Snapped out of her thoughts, Ashita notices how restless Haruko looks, hand constantly going to her left ear.

"Relax, I was just curious." Even as Hibiki chuckles, he looks self-conscious. "But I don't want to be any trouble—after all, you guys have better things to do. So, uh… My Talent. Heh… that's actually kind of embarrassing for me… Unfortunately, I've been saddled with the Title of Ultimate Con Artist. Not the most friendly sounding Title, is it? Oh, but at least I'm an artist!"

* * *

 **— HIBIKI TSUKUDA: Ultimate Con Artist —**

* * *

"Of a kind," Kasumi mutters.

Hibiki frowns. "C'mon, Kasumi; you could stand to be more supportive of me."

"Supportive? I already agreed to 'hold your hand' and guide you through these corridors. I was fine with exploring by myself…" Kasumi huffs, tapping her foot impatiently. "Besides, it's people like _you_ that I have to deal with on a daily basis in the casino."

"Hey, give me a break… It's rude to judge people on their Talents. Right, Ashita?"

Ashita remembers Jao's innocent remark about her torturing people and she smiles, half-amused, half-frazzled. "I definitely know what that feels like," she says. Hibiki grins back at her and she thinks, very briefly, about the suspects she once interrogated during her career. Had their smiles also been bright? A lot of them did have nice smiles.

"Not to sour the conversation," Haruko suddenly says, "but is it alright if we explore now? Standing here will only make us sitting ducks. We should find an exit as soon as possible, for everyone's sakes!"

Right! Ashita glances at the door from which she and Haruko emerged from, and recalls the Ultimates who wished them luck on their journey for answers.

For everyone's sakes…

How many of them are there? So far, with Hibiki and Kasumi in the count, a total of fourteen. Huh…

Without further ado, the four them walk in the corridors of a place they _still_ don't know the meaning of. After much discussion, they know that it's easy to get lost; the rooms are tiny and sometimes furnished with a table and a typewriter; and that robot dogs of an unknown number run around terrorising them (why robot dogs? how were they made? _who_ made them?)

At some point Kasumi speaks up, previously keeping quiet as Ashita, Haruko and Hibiki discuss the nature of their situation. It's an offhand remark, her trailing at the back of the group when she scoffs; "Where would the cameras be?"

They turn to her instantly.

"The cameras," Haruko says, eyes widening in realisation. "Cameras, that's right! They'd need that for surveillance… for watching us." She shuts her eyes, looking thoughtful as she adds, "I'm sure that when I woke up, the room I was in didn't have a camera. None of the rooms or corridors I've been in had any… so—so maybe this isn't really—"

"Maybe they're tiny cameras," Hibiki cuts in, brows furrowed. He starts searching above them. "We can't discount that possibility. After all, we have robot dogs coming after us. Who knows what other technology there could be!"

"It's weird though," Kasumi says. "Old typewriters combined with robot dogs… Doesn't make any sense."

"Heh, you're right. Maybe that could tell us something—a clue, about the person who put us here." Hibiki hums. "Maybe… they're nostalgic, but have to move on to modern world and leave behind obsolete technology."

"What? That shit's even weirder. I wouldn't want to take my chances with that sort of mastermind."

As Hibiki and Kasumi fill the silence with their chatter, Ashita looks at Haruko. The Mountaineer's suddenly gone quiet, a hand to her left ear, expression neutral as the four of them round a corner to yet another series of corridors. Being on Haruko's left, Ashita finally realises what's so strange about her.

"Your ear," she says, and Haruko chuckles.

"I knew you'd notice it eventually." Haruko's hand shifts and suddenly Ashita notices that it's the same with her pinkie too—both of them, her pinkie finger and ear, have their tips missing. "It's not something I like to talk about," Haruko says quickly, though offering a polite smile. "I've just... had bad experiences. But that's neither here nor now—we've an exit to find, after all!"

Ashita blinks, blurting, "R-Right!" as she matches Haruko's confident strides. Yet she can't help but feel concerned for the Ultimate who so obviously doesn't like the idea of a Killing Game. In fact, Ashita's concerned for all the Ultimates, nice or not, that she's met so far.

14 of them in total, Ashita recalls.

And that's when they hear a voice.

"Excuse me?"

It comes from their left. Startled, Ashita whirls around to face a lady with blonde hair, who approaches them with a troubled expression. None of the others seem to recognise the stranger as she asks, tone soft and formal, "Are you Ultimates as well?"

The four exchange glances.

Ashita, being Ashita, answers in her trademark questioning tone: "Uh, we are?"

What comes next is a quick discussion, an exchange of information, about their situation. Ashita learns nothing new—save for the fact that the stranger and 'two others' found an elevator door.

They introduce themselves to her, prompting her to do the same. "I am Takako Kizuki," she says, purple eyes glancing over them briefly as she leads them. "I have been called the Ultimate Psychiatrist, but please think nothing of it. Even though we're in this dire situation, I'm glad I ran into you all."

* * *

 **— TAKAKO KIZUKI: Ultimate Psychiatrist —**

* * *

Her blonde bobcut hair sways as they move, Ashita taking note of Takako's pale white skin and skinny build amidst her white short-sleeved dress shirt, with a red bowtie, blue business skirt, white socks and black dress shoes. With these, she's a lot more professionally dressed than Hibiki, even with Takako's magenta scarf (probably hand-knitted) around her neck, and the rainbow earrings dangling from her ears. But there's a certain elegance to Takako, undercut by the hastiness to her steps.

They turn the corner and stop at the sight before them. An open door greets, blocking the way beyond the corridor with its sizeable width. "Mayu," Takako calls out, and Ashita jumps as the door is pulled back to reveal the familiar face of the Ultimate Dollmaker.

"Oh, Ashita," Mayu says, head tilting as a smile graces her porcelain features. "It's nice to know you're safe. It would have been bad if, after Akito went back for you, the dog ended up tearing you apart anyway."

"I'm," Ashita starts, not knowing how to answer such an unsettling sentence. "I'm glad too… I think. So wait—you were separated from the others? How'd you end up here? What's with this door, and that elevator one too?"

Haruko lightly laughs. "You really know what to ask, don't you?"

"A lot, apparently," Kasumi mutters under her breath.

"Well," Mayu says, hands clasping before her chest. "To start, I found this door before I found Takako—she sheltered me from the dog that was chasing me, which incidentally answers your first question. And this door… well, quite simply, is a protective barrier."

"I see! So that door, the one blocking right now, leads to a room, right? Like the ones we woke up in?" Ashita furrows her brows, recalling something. "But wait, don't they open inwards? Why's this one open outwards?"

"It was Kyou who did that," Takako says, and who now? "If you follow me, I can introduce you to him. He should be working on the elevator right now."

"Me and Kasumi will be right there, I want to introduce myself to—Mayu, was it?" Hibiki appraises her curiously. "Wow, you're as pale as me. Do you stay indoors often?"

"Often, yes. You want to get to know me? Ah… I'm flattered. Who might you be, fellow pale one?"

Mayu's monotone voice still gives Ashita the creeps, but Kasumi's total silence (and lack of objection to staying behind) intrigues her even more. For a casino host, Kasumi sure doesn't like to interact much, only giving brief remarks every now and then.

Whilst she and Hibiki stay back to chat with Mayu, Ashita and Haruko follow Takako past the wide metal door… Only to be met with another outwardly-open metal door in their way. They bypass one more of these makeshift protective barriers ("How did Kyou make them open this way?" "He told me he broke apart their hinges and chiselled the doorways.") until they finally come across an elevator door at the end of the corridor, and a fairly short guy with light skin knelt before it. He's tinkering with something next to the elevator doors—a panel, Ashita realises, though one without the standard arrow-buttons.

"I found four more students," Takako says, running a hand through her blonde hair. "That makes 14 of us in total—technically 13, since you seem to have been part of the group Mayu was traveling before, Ashita."

"Yup!" Ashita says, going to address the male stranger. "I'm Ashita Keji, Ultimate Interrogator, and this is Haruko Akiyama, Ultimate Mountaineer. We're trying to find an exit and, well, you seem like the guy to ask."

The guy—Kyou—finally looks at them. "13 Ultimates," he says, instead of something more conventional like 'hello'. Although his hair is short and almost completely shaven, the roots are black as raven feathers. "What an unfortunate number…"

He's another professional-looking person, wearing a formal black coat that's as dark as shadows and tailored to fit his short, lanky build. Black pants and blacker, expensive looking polished shoes compliment the dark palette of his attire, and from Ashita's angle she can make out a steely-blue tie around Kyou's neck, tied tight under the collar of what's probably a white, long sleeved dress undershirt. By his feet lies an old fashioned gold watch, its intricate chain tangled messily.

"I suppose you want to know who I am," he says, grey eyes observing Ashita and Haruko. His voice is smooth but stony, skin slightly strained around his eyes and lips as he adds, "My name is Kyou Shinoha. Do you recognise that at all?"

Ashita and Haruko exchange glances. "No," Haruko says once the Interrogator indicates that nope, she's not heard of a 'Kyou Shinoha' before. "Why, is it famous?"

"Undeservedly," Kyou mutters, before turning back to the elevator panel. "I am a member of the Shinoha family business, the national leader in arms development, manufacturing and trade. They call me a hallmark of their brand… the Ultimate Weapon Designer."

* * *

 **— KYOU SHINOHA: Ultimate Weapon Designer —**

* * *

"Oh," Ashita says, and judging from Kyou's lack of reaction to her awkwardness, he must be used to this sort of treatment. Because wow, weapon designer? "Not that that's a _bad_ thing, if, uh. You're… passionate about it. No?" Ashita pulls on the sleeves of her plaid coat. "I'm just surprised, is all. You having a Talent like that when you're still pretty young…"

"Luck has a huge part in developing 'Talent' as much as actual talent does," Takako says matter-of-factly. "Although in some cases… misfortune can also play a role."

"Do I exude it?" Kyou asks Takako, not looking up from the panel.

"It seems to say a lot about the importance you place on yourself," Takako responds, gesturing with a hand. "Regardless, I was merely stating a fact. Talent does not define who you are… or what you may become."

Kyou shakes his head. "Whatever the case, it's none of your business. We are nothing but strangers in this place. Either we remain strangers in breakout, or in imprisonment. Although from the looks of it, the latter is becoming more likely…"

"You can't get it to open?" Haruko asks worriedly.

Kyou moves aside to give them a better view. He's busted the panel open, revealing a series of wires and little metal things Ashita's not sure of, but nonetheless seem important. "I am not familiar with this technology," Kyou says. "Even with my experience, I can only do so much with this intricate wiring and my rudimentary tools."

"Wait a minute, what are those?" Ashita's looking at his tools with furrowed brows because—yeah, she's no builder, but even she can recognise stuff from a toolbox. And the ones Kyou are holding probably aren't part of a standard toolbox.

"These tools? I made them from the parts of a typewriter I found and took apart."

Ashita's eyes widen. "Eh? That's how you made those doors open outward? Using tools you made from scratch?! But that's insane!"

"Quiet—there is no need to flail. It's obvious I would have a basic knowledge of engineering. I am the Ultimate Weapon Designer… that level of Talent is expected from me, _and_ you respectively." Kyou goes to stand, shutting the lid to the panel in the process. "You say you are the Ultimate Interrogator. Tell me, have you been putting your Talent to good use? Have you found much about this place?"

"Not hard evidence," Ashita says, "but… I've been talking with a lot of people and… we've all agreed that even if we don't know where we are or how we got here, or why we're in the first place…" She gulps, dread clawing her chest. "The obvious conclusion… is that we're in a Killing Game."

She sees Haruko's discomfort in her periphery, the Mountaineer's hand now practically glued to her left ear. Unimpressed, Kyou says, "You've been doubting that conclusion all this time?" and really, he has a point. Ashita knows the threat of a Killing Game had been obvious from the start, even before she met all these people. And yet… she can't help it.

Because who in the world would _want_ to accept their situation?

"What's with the gloomy atmosphere?" she hears Hibiki ask. The Con Artist slips through the open door, Mayu and Kasumi close behind him. "Oh, hey stranger. Heh, what's with that look? Is, uh… is everything okay?"

Takako shakes her head. "It seems we cannot run from the truth anymore," she says, pinching her forehead and letting out a deep sigh. "And here I was hoping it wouldn't be that situation… How stupidly absurd…"

"But that doesn't mean we should give up," Ashita argues. She gestures wildly at them, black-painted fingernails glinting under the light as she addresses them all. "Even if we are in that situation, we have to get out! There's no use waiting around for those dogs! Right? Right, Haruko?"

But Haruko's expression doesn't have the same raring energy she once possessed, instead looking at Ashita with a sorry frown. "We can't even get the elevator open," she says. "And counting Jao, Saturn, Naohiro, Chikao… there's already 16, maybe more, of us in here. At least 16 Ultimates."

"You're kidding," Hibiki says, eyes wide. Kasumi purses her lips and even Mayu looks solemn as she fiddles with the yellow bow tied around her waist. All of them, Haruko with her fidgeting, Takako's clenched hands, Kyou's distant gaze—

Even though they haven't known each other for very long, they're obviously thinking the same thing—that they're trapped with barely any memories, with letters from a Headmaster, chased by robot dogs, with over 16 of them in total.

 _"If you met other Ultimates in an enclosed space with no memory of_ how _or_ why _you arrived here… then it would be natural to come to that conclusion."_

Ashita looks at them all, at their resigned faces, and feels a pang of helplessness. Desperately, she forces a smile.

"Everyone," she starts, before someone else beats her to it.

"[ _HELLO?_ ]"

They jolt. That voice—a shock of familiarity hits Ashita, and from the reactions of everyone around her they too recognise _that voice_.

"[ _C'mon, don't look so surprised! Yup, I can see you guys just fine! Where am I, you might ask?_ ]" There's a giggle, so high-pitched and unsettling it makes Ashita's stomach lurch. "[ _Why, I'm everywhere, all over this compound! Isn't that neat?_ ]"

"Where's it coming from?" Hibiki asks frantically—the voice, where _is_ it coming from? All around them, probably, likely, in tiny microphones, accompanied with tiny cameras—

"[ _Hey hey, don't panic now! We haven't even started yet! You guys made it this far even with Hachiwan, Nanawan and their puppers! Aren't they wild? But moving on! You guys obviously recognise my voice! Or, well, another version of it… I promise I'm way nicer though! I'm not a tyrant and I don't do bear puns! But hey, let me introduce myself in way where you can see my full glory!_ ]

"[ _See, in this very confusing-but-actually-small labyrinth, there's a room in the centre I like to call the Warden's Room. That's the meet up spot! One of you already found it, but the rest of you lot haven't! So get moving!_]"

There's a shrill similar to that of a megaphone cutting off, then an aftermath of silence.

"That was," Haruko says, sounding lost amidst their dreadful reality, "that was him, wasn't it? That was… Monokuma's voice…"

"He said it was another version of it," Hibiki says quickly, "so–maybe—"

"Who cares? It's the same deal." Kasumi goes to pull back the open door. "We saw this coming from a mile away. Even though we took our chances, Lady Luck just wasn't on our side…"

Hibiki stammers, "H-Hey, where are you going?" as he catches up to the Casino Host.

"Uh, find the place we're supposed to meet up? Obviously? I don't want to get punished for being a rebellious brat. If you have any common sense you should go, too."

The sound of clanging metal draws their attention; to Kyou's tools now lying on the floor, as he gingerly picks up his gold watch. "This was futile from the start," he says, slipping the watch into his back pocket. "I had hoped, but… I suppose that was my first mistake."

"You're going too?" Ashita says, frowning. "You, Kasumi—you guys are just going to accept this?

"A game's a game," Kasumi says. "You can choose not to play it but, that doesn't mean other people won't screw you over trying to win." Effortlessly, she slips behind the door, a quiet, "Not everybody is decent…" trailing away in the air.

Hibiki addresses everyone with an unreadable look. "I'm going to keep an eye on her," he says, going to slip behind the door as well.

Kyou goes to follow. "I hope you don't mean to participate," Takako says to him, brows furrowed. "We could use your help in getting out of here—it is not too late to try again—"

"It would be useless," Kyou cuts in. "Thinking that way is arrogant when you consider the technology, the _threat_ , we are facing. The best thing we can do is hope that someone out there will save us. I know that _I'm_ a valuable asset to my family. They won't allow me to rot here for long."

"So you choose to rot regardless of whether they come to save you or not," Takako says. There's a grit to her words; a sharp glint to her purple eyes. "Do you call that a good use of your Talent?"

Kyou disappears behind the door.

"There is never a good use for it," his voice echoes.

Only four of them left. Ashita looks at the group around her—Takako, Mayu, Haruko—and wonders if there's something she can do to lift their spirits, get them raring, make them feel hopeful.

But Ashita can't find it in herself to speak up. Not when she'd decided to risk safety to find clues, _evidence_ , to confirm their suspicions—only to receive that evidence and feel an expected sadness wash over her. She can't deny it anymore, not with that announcement. With that _voice_.

Just—Warden's Room? Where exactly are they?

A hand claps her shoulder. "Sorry, did that startle you?" Mayu asks upon Ashita's flinch. "I thought it would be a comforting gesture since you seemed to be panicking. But don't worry, Ashita… Our beauty as Ultimates won't fade that fast. After all, we have our resolve to live."

"That's," Ashita starts, eyes widening, "that's true, Mayu." She chuckles. "You know what? Thanks for trying to cheer me up."

"I'm glad I was able to. After all, there is no beauty in admitting defeat so early. Perhaps after the game has taken its toll on you, and you manage to survive that long, you can admit defeat at the highest peak of your crumbling resolve. Hm!" Mayu places a finger on her chin contemplatively. "I suppose then you can die contentedly."

"Uh… right."

To her side, Haruko shakes her head. "You and Chikao would get along well," she says, a faint smile aimed at Mayu. "But you're right. We can't admit defeat so quickly… At the very least, we should meet up with everyone. For our sakes, we should face this Killing Game together!"

Haruko's energy, while inconsistent, is infectious, and Ashita can't help but get caught in her mood. Takako herself looks less solemn; "This attitude is good," she says, rainbow earrings jangling as she nods. "I fear that this game will bring the worst out of us… But I will do my best to prevent that. I will do my best with all of you."

Ashita feels a sudden surge of joy—this is good, this optimism is good. She hopes that everyone she's met has that feeling of optimism, of _hope_ surging within them, despite everything. "Then let's go face this bear," she says with a bold grin. "Monokuma's just a robot, right? We've been dealing with robot dogs since we woke up; we're more than ready!"

"[ _One more thing,_ ]" Monokuma's supposed voice rings out, "[ _some of you are having trouble finding the Warden's Room, which is my bad! I forgot—I put you guys in a labyrinth! That's what I get for ramping up the suspense! But anyway, I've decided that my darling doggos will help guide any lost souls… In that they'll chase you to the meet up spot. Which reminds me—to the four gals hanging out by the elevator, I'd better start moving if I were you. Who knows… maybe something nasty will come up in that big moving box you've been trying to open!_]"

"'Big moving box'…" Mayu intones.

"You don't think he means," Haruko starts.

"I think," Ashita says, as a sudden _ding!_ resounds from the panel of the elevator, "we have to leave now—!"

"Let's go," Takako says sharply as they swiftly pull back the doors, away from the elevator that's slowly opening, slowly revealing growling metal jaws and razor blue eyes. Ashita swiftly follows the others as they make their escape, as Haruko and Takako slide the doors to block the way of their incoming canine attackers.

"[ _That's cheating!_ ]" rings the disembodied voice.

"Oh shit, Ash," shouts another voice, and Ashita almost laughs as Sora, Kimi and Fuku come into view. "Oh hey, who're those ladies?" Sora's voice calls out, and Fuku's chuckle and Kimi's snarky response is drowned out by the sound of both groups running towards each other.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Part 4 done! One more to go!_

 _Plus that's all of the characters introduced! Thanks for everyone's patience and thoughts so far, it's really nice to read them. So what do you think of the recently introduced characters, maybe even ones introduced in past chapters? What's your favorite/most anticipated dynamic so far? (I like all of them haha)_

 _On another note, these prologue parts keep getting longer in the word count, and next part will probably be as long since everyone will be together/speaking over each other. It'll be interesting writing it out :D_

 _ **—mayurie:** Didn't recognise you for a sec there! Nice to hear your speculations on the characters from last batch and I'm happy that I make your days with these updates of mine. Hope you enjoy this chapter too and the Kimi-Sora friendship is definitely fun haha. And no worries, I'm not overworking myself (I don't think I am :O) but I'm glad you and everyone else are patient!_

 _ **—MarciaWatney:** It's always fun to write Chikao because I get to look up cool myths and legends. I'm glad he came across well in my writing! Look forward to more of your boy :D_

 _ **—RoseShadow:** My style of writing is a lot more on the realistic side in that uh, characters speak before they get introduced (I really hope it wasn't too confusing for anyone). I'm glad you liked my writing for Naohiro! And it's nice to hear your thoughts on Chikao and Saturn, they definitely stand out in their own ways :)_

 _ **—Abitat Eco:** Hey again! Monokuma (or a version of his voice) has finally appeared! Yup, I just had to include that word bit with Saturn, I'm glad you liked that. The cast is definitely great, each character can stand on their own and making you guys care for them is my goal as the uh. Person who will bring about despair O_O_

 _ **—Nemris:** Your boy Kyou makes his debut, hope I wrote him well :) I put the church grim thing in myself, I actually heard of it from a Dangan meme, haha. I'm really glad you like my writing! Your speculations were interesting to read and I'd be so flattered if you made predictions, there's one part to go before the end of this prologue, ahh_

 _ **—AmazingSWolfie:** And your boy Hibiki makes his debut too! Hope he came across well in his interactions with the others. There will definitely be lots of interactions between characters. Pretty sure Hibiki and Kasumi were just wandering around, and as for Akito, well, there was a hint in this chapter haha_

 _ **—CandiedStars:** This is definitely a wild cast and it'll be interesting to hear your opinions on them since everyone's been introduced. Glad you liked the way I wrote Haruko and yep, her ear/pinkies were a source of suspense for a while!_

 _ **—Amaryllis:** Kasumi hates introductions but is herself introduced, is that ironic? Nevertheless she's made her appearance! I hope I wrote her well and it's nice hearing that my writing's easy to read yet detailed (granted, the place they're in so far isn't that decorative haha) :)_

 _ **And thus:**_

 ** _1\. Ashita Keji — Ultimate Interrogator_**

 ** _2\. Akito Yoichi — Ultimate Firefighter_**

 ** _3\. Fukuya "Fuku" Onsuki — Ultimate Acrobat_**

 ** _4\. Kimi Tenjoku — Ultimate Air Traffic Controller_**

 ** _5\. Sora Shirosaki — Ultimate Pilot_**

 ** _6\. Sinerra Demona — Ultimate Poet_**

 ** _7\. Mayu Amari — Ultimate Dollmaker_**

 ** _8\. Jao Katayashi — Ultimate Puppeteer_**

 ** _9\. Haruko Akiyama — Ultimate Mountaineer_**

 ** _10\. Saturn Demona — Ultimate Occultist_**

 ** _11\. Naohiro Miya — Ultimate Street Vendor_**

 ** _12\. Chikao Inamine — Ultimate Mythologist_**

 ** _13\. Kasumi Miura — Ultimate Casino Host_**

 ** _14\. Hibiki Tsukuda — Ultimate Con Artist_**

 ** _15\. Takako Kizuki — Ultimate Psychiatrist_**

 ** _16\. Kyou Shinoha — Ultimate Weapon Designer_**

 ** _0 strangers remain, unless you count that disembodied voice..._**


	7. Prologue: Trained For Despair 05 (END)

_"… An idea?"_

 _"Put them in a Killing Game," comes the simple reply._

 _There is silence for a while._

 _"… You would betray them that much?"_

 _"I trust them so much, I expect them to understand my decision. Don't you?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Briefly, Ashita wonders why she's in this position. She tries remembering something, anything, from her past—but her memories are elusive, bits of information jumbled in her head. She knows who she is but not why she came to be. Why she was chosen for this.

They make it into the room before the dogs catch up to them.

Truthfully there's nothing different about its outside appearance; it's got the same metal door with the same spoked wheel, except there's a plaque at the very top of the doorway that says 'WARDEN'S ROOM'. Either way, it's a plaque they could have easily overlooked in this seemingly 'confusing-but-actually-small' labyrinth.

When they rush into the room, the first thing Ashita sees are its occupants.

Jao looks surprised at their sudden entrance, eyes widening above the cartoonish-smile mask which hides his jaw. Chikao is muttering, fingers running over buttons on—what _is_ that?—while Kyou broods to the side, eyes fixated on the screens.

The screens?

"These are," Kimi starts, but whatever she says is drowned out in the midst of Ashita's recollection. Because the room before her isn't new, at all. And the fact that it's called the Warden's Room makes a lot more sense.

In that it's like _that_ mastermind's room.

There are screens around them, suspended by the walls by blocky steel piping, no doubt containing wires and cords. The screens are either black, in static or blinking, but a few to the right depict none other than the corridors of the labyrinth they supposedly inhabit. In pixelated form, though in low-quality, they make out figures running or ambling through the halls, a couple of dogs in sight.

It's footage. Below it, a long control panel and a single office chair. The room glows a faint green, the air as stale as the inside of a cave.

"It's like it's straight out of it," Sora says distantly. "Except a bit more… run down. Like someone's forgotten about it, then came back and did a bad job cleaning up, or something."

Mayu hums. "That's oddly specific. How are you sure of that?"

"You can see it in the dust patterns," Fuku says, walking over to the control panel which has several complicated patterns of buttons. "It's definitely been cleaned but not thoroughly, if you look closely in the inside of the button holes. Uh, like a really, really old keyboard. If that makes sense?"

"I don't use computers all that often but I will agree to that," Chikao says from beside him. He suddenly smiles. "But this definitely confirms our suspicions, no? Does it even need to be said? Officially said, that is. Though I suppose it would be tradition to announce it…"

Takako approaches them as well, arms crossed as she looks at the panel with a less than pleased look. "You say that like it's a given fact," she says. Her knuckles are white.

Meanwhile Jao catches Ashita's look, not-so subtlety mouthing a " _Who are they?_ " as he points to Fuku and Takako.

Ashita suddenly feels tired.

She's startled by a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," Haruko says, looking a lot more determined than before. "We'll get to the bottom of this. We might not have all the answers yet but we can definitely pressure Monokuma into giving them. It'll be a challenge but I know we can do it!"

"Uh," Ashita says, because there was something so _personal_ about the way Haruko said it, like she believes Ashita could annoy the bear to death with her questions, or something.

Not that she finds it offending; it's rather a cool idea, her interrogating Monokuma…

Before long a smile plays at her lips, one that a certain Air Traffic Controller doesn't miss.

"Got a plan, have you?" Kimi says. "That's good. Much better than sitting around doing nothing. What do you think this place is then? Can't be the mastermind's room… There's no way they'd reveal it so early."

"Probably nothing too significant," Ashita says, watching Jao introduce himself to Takako and Fuku; Jao himself being the brightest person in the room despite the sober atmosphere.

Kimi fiddles with her sunglasses. "I don't believe that for a second. That stupid bear says he's going to meet us here, right? Then where the hell is he? Why is he taking so long?"

"Not everybody else is here yet," Mayu says, eyes trained on the screens. "It seems Monokuma wants to keep us in suspense."

"You don't think we're being filmed right now?" Ashita asks because she remembers—that particular scene, from the game during the Tragedy. "I mean, it's likely, but I mean. You know. Like before, when they showed it around the nation. If we're… being broadcasted right now."

"That's more likely than gender equality at our current age," Kimi says, and what now? Where'd _that_ come from? "Either way, some sick bastards are watching us squirm… Tch, probably even put a camera in the girls' locker room…"

"That's messed up though!" Sora exclaims from where he's crouched, inspecting cords lazily strewn on the floor. He's holding up a tightly knit bundle of thick red, blue and yellow ones when he adds, "We can just cover up the cameras then, yeah? Except I didn't see any when we were out there, they must be tiny or something."

"Whoever's behind this got some serious technology," Kimi grunts, light pink ponytail swaying as she crouches beside him. "So what, Sora? Still think this isn't a Killing Game?"

"I already said I did. Doesn't mean I have to like it... Who would glorify death when life's wonderful and, well, able to be enjoyed?" Sora nudges her arm. "You get me, right Kim? That feeling of being high up in the air, freedom at your fingertips…"

"You're forgetting that my Talent means I'm on the ground, guiding people like you away from the sun and back to reality," Kimi says, standing up. "But sure, whatever. I get you."

"Aw Kim, you're so sweet."

"Don't start."

"O-kay," Sora says, standing up as well. He flashes Ashita and Haruko a grin. "Don't take that to mean I'll forget about you awesome gals, as well. All we gotta do is think positive and find the person behind this friggin' operation! Then I can take you guys out for a flight. I'm telling you, the clouds are _super_ cool."

"I've climbed mountains so I know what you mean," Haruko says with bright eyes. "And I reach really high altitudes, so I can even touch clouds!"

"What, now I'm jealous!"

"This 'thinking positive' concept is working well," Mayu comments as Sora and Haruko talk about clouds and skies and experiences. Ashita can't help but agree with her—it's always nice to have positive people when the going gets rough!

Then the door opens.

"I got everyone," Akito says, his orange hair instantly recognisable as he walks in.

It actually takes Ashita aback and she says, with high-pitched surprise, " _Akito_?"

The Firefighter turns to her. He looks relatively unhurt from his tackling of the dog earlier, save for the crease around his eyes which—okay, is actually him glaring at her. For no reason.

Until Ashita follows his gaze to a certain Puppeteer.

" _You_ ," Akito growls, striding over to Jao and jabbing a finger right at his chest. "What the hell were you thinking, ditching _him_ ," he gestures to Chikao, who watches the exchange with a raised brow, "with those dogs? Are you a retard?"

"Whoa, hey, hey," Jao says, raising his hands up, "I panicked, okay?! There were suddenly two of them at once and I just—it's instinct, you know?!"

"If your self-preservation mattered so much then you should've stayed in that room, much less stayed there _with_ him," Akito shoots back.

"Hold on, what about you? I saw you on those screens," Jao accuses, "you were rounding up people, instead of staying back here! That's hypocrisy, you know!"

"But Jao," Ashita intervenes, trying not to wilt under Akito's sudden gaze, "you told me to not go out there, right? When me and Haruko wanted to investigate? You told us to stay and be safe."

"Oh, that! I changed my mind. It felt really claustrophobic in that room." Jao waves a hand. "And by the way, Chikao _wanted_ to go with me. Right Chikao?"

"Please don't involve me in this," Chikao says politely.

"Unlike you, I know what I'm doing," Akito says, ignoring the sudden topic change to focus on Jao's comment on his supposed hypocrisy.

"Takes a hypocrite to know a hypocrite," someone in fact mutters amongst the now large crowd of Ultimates. Turns out to be Kasumi, who taps her foot impatiently beside Hibiki. Close by are the Demona siblings, Saturn and Sinerra, and the colourfully-dressed Naohiro who looks at the scene before him in concern.

Man, he stands out so much!

"I think we should all calm down," Naohiro says, eyeing Jao and Akito. "Things are obviously tense but we won't get anywhere if we argue. It's best to agree to disagree for now. After all, you two were only doing what you thought was best."

"Some more than others," Kimi scoffs.

"He is right though," Takako pipes up. Despite the Psychiatrist's even tone, it seems to hold everyone's attention. "Everyone is eager to escape our situation. Since the beginning we've been separated into groups, thus dividing our efforts, and thus dividing our effectiveness as a group. But we are all stronger if we work together." She looks at them with knowing eyes. "We have to be on the same page."

The Puppeteer and Firefighter look at each other.

Jao offers a hand.

"Truce?" he says.

Akito turns away.

"Isn't everyone getting along," Hibiki says, before shrinking at the sudden attention. "Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood… But heh, not like I disagree with Takako. Seems like everyone's got a Talent that can help us get out of there, and if we work together we can really do something great. I mean, Kyou over there nearly opened a elevator!"

All eyes turn to the nearly-shaven haired male. "You found an elevator?" Akito says, sounding accusatory.

"I did, and I did my best with it. But it was futile. There isn't any point beating a dead horse into submission," Kyou says.

"Forget that," Saturn booms, so suddenly it makes Ashita flinch. "Where is that bear? Unless this is all some sick joke. In which case our captors will earn the scorn of the Elements and be forever cursed with their own vices."

"What the what now," Sora stammers.

"Sattie means th-that our captors will, um, g-get what's coming to them," Sinerra says, fidgeting. "Th-The rules of the Elements require us to live in harmony with other people… including non-believers."

"And a Killing Game does the exact opposite," Fuku says from where he's still leaning by the control panel. There's a contemplative look to him, sharp teeth clicking as he speaks;

"It makes people distrust each other, and look for the worst in each other, because you never know when someone will betray you. That's probably the worst thing about all this… that feeling of doubt."

"[ _Tha~at's right!_ ]"

The screens flash. Stutter into blackness before all of them, like puzzle pieces, form the giant portrait of a very, very familiar bear.

Except.

Ashita stares.

"[ _Drink it in, fellow students,_ ]" the bear says. It sounds… different. Less obnoxious. That detail's more noticeable now that his voice passes through clearer speakers.

His eye, though!

He looks exactly like Monokuma; with a two tone white-black combination, unsettling grin and a beady eye. Yet his other eye...

It glows blue.

"[ _No doubt you guys are confused. I can't blame you—after all, you were probably expecting that same dastardly villain all those years ago, during the Tragedy. What was his name again? Mono-something?_ ]" He coughs. "[ _Anyway! My name is Shufukuma, and I'm your headmaster!_]"

* * *

 **— SHUFUKUMA: Headmaster of ? —**

* * *

"So you're the one responsible for those typewritten notes," Chikao says, sounding calmer than Ashita expected. Well, compared to other people in the room. Takako looks barely able to hold her fury in, same with Akito, while Kimi scowls and Saturn shields his terrified sister, with Jao and Haruko visibly unnerved.

They'd all been expecting this—but now that it's really happening...

Fuku bites his lip, looking like he wants to leap into the screens and confront their headmaster directly.

Surprisingly he asks, "Why aren't you Monokuma?"

"[ _Huh? What kind of a rude question is that? How about you—why aren't you some normal kid who wasn't put into this Killing Game?_ ]" Suddenly, the bear—Shufukuma—gasps. "[ _Aw shucks, I just spoiled the surprise! I'm so embarrassed!_ ]"

"We already knew," Kasumi deadpans.

"[ _Oh, I knew you guys already knew. That's what makes this so interesting. You there, rude guy! Fukuya or something!_ ]"

"Just 'Fuku' is fine," the Acrobat says with a strained smile.

"[ _Do I look like I care? Look, who would you rather have—my diplomatic self, or a bloodthirsty maniac, red-eyed version of myself?_ ]"

Ashita blinks, confusion overtaking her clawing dread. "Wait, but, aren't you just a version of Monokuma? He's the original right? And why is your left eye blue?"

"[ _You're a riot, aren't you Miss Interrogator?_ ]" Shufukuma's portrait on-screen switches to an annoyed expression. "[ _There are some answers that don't need answering, let's leave it at that. But hey, just cuz I'm not that Mono-whoever doesn't mean I can't do my job. Which is to monitor you all as you enjoy yourselves in this mind-boggling Killing Game!_]"

"You foul creature," Saturn growls as Sinerra whimpers beside him.

"That's something we won't enjoy at all," Hibiki says weakly.

"Not at all," Takako says, knuckles white as she clenches her fists.

"No matter how different he says he is from Monokuma, they're both horrible," Kimi chimes in, eyes sharp.

"The absolute worst," Akito snarls.

"No doubt about it!" Sora yells.

"Oh, it looks like everyone is on the same page," Mayu observes with a tilt of her head.

"But why _us_?" Ashita persists, Haruko's words of pressuring the bear ringing in her ears. "The Game before had Ultimates who were trapped as a safety measure against the Tragedy. Junko Enoshima just hijacked it and made it into a Game. But what about us? Why were _we_ chosen for this?"

Shufukuma blinks.

"[ _… You want to know why? So, so badly? Then I'll tell you this much._ ]

"[ _The reason you 16 were put into this Killing Game is really simple… It's because you—all of you— have to earn back someone's trust.]_"

Silence hangs heavy in the air.

"Now that," Chikao says, "that is enigmatic."

"Eh, I was hoping for a more specific answer," Ashita says with a frown.

"[ _Don't annoy me now, missy! I've got to go through the tedious stuff! You there, Mister Sadface—see that cabinet next to your shins? Open that, there's gifts inside for all of you._ ]"

Kyou scrunches his nose, obviously bothered at being called such a name (plus he doesn't even look sad, just, well, bothered). He does as Shufukuma says though, and what he pulls out of the cabinet surprises Ashita even though she should have seen it coming.

"[ _These are your Shufukupads,_]" the bear on-screen announces delightfully as Kyou passes them around. "[ _Each one is personalised with a name in the home page, and has all the stuff you need to feel informed about your stay here. There's a map that will slowly be revealed as you unlock more floors—_ ]"

"Which we won't, because nobody would risk being a retarded killer," Akito cuts in.

"[ _Ggrh, well, there's also stuff about your fellow classmates here, and extra backstory whatnots you can unlock when you spend more time with them—_ ]"

"Eh? What's the point of that though?" Ashita furrows her brows. "And backstory? Plus, how would you even update our personal Monopads? Remotely?"

"[ _It's_ Shufuku _pads. And I don't have to answer your ridiculous questions! Now, the most important thing, the rules—_ ]"

"We know the rules," people from the group either scoff, mutter, or think.

"[ _Geez, you guys are terrible role models! A right set of rebels, you lot are!_ ]" Shufukuma makes a huffy noise. "[ _I'll have you know that the rules for this Killing Game are a bit different. Go on, see for yourselves!_ ]"

They all do as he says, not because he told them to but because of their curiosity. Ashita is rife with it. She scans the rules in her personalised pad:

* * *

 **RULES**

 _ **#1:** You are free to explore the compound at your discretion. However do not go out of boundaries, else you will be punished with the dogs._

 _ **#2:** "Night time" is from 10 PM to 7 AM. It is recommended that students keep to this schedule. Failure to do so can result in sleep deprivation, which potential culprits can take advantage of._

 _ **#3:** Do not destroy Shufukupads, else you will be punished with the dogs._

 _ **#4:** Do not commit violence against the headmaster Shufukuma, else you will be punished with the dogs._

 _ **#5:** Anyone who kills a fellow student becomes a culprit._

 _ **#6:** Once a murder takes place, a class trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving students. If there is resistance, the dogs will chase you._

 _ **#7:** If the culprit is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed._

 _ **#8:** If the culprit is not exposed, they alone will graduate, and all remaining students will be executed._

 _ **#9:** The culprit may only kill a maximum of two people during any single Killing Game._

 _ **#10:** Shufukuma can add additional rules at any point in time._

* * *

"Huh… There's no rule here that says we can't sleep outside the dorm rooms," she says, recalling the few rules she knows from the Tragedy's Game.

"[ _Course! I didn't see the point in making that a rule. Who am I to stop people from making cute tents out of tables using blankets?_ ]"

"Excuse me, but what do you mean by 'punished with the dogs'?" Naohiro says.

"[ _What else would it mean? If you break the rules my dogs will punish you. To the death._ ]" Shufukuma covers his ever-smiling mouth with his paws. "[ _Nanawan and Hachiwan are my go-to punishers and they pack a mean bite, so I suggest you obey the rules!_]"

There's a shudder amongst the group. With faint worry Haruko asks, "But they won't attack regardless?"

"[ _Not beyond this labyrinth! See, they've got a job, and that's to drive any bratty prisoners back into their cells! But of course, if you're out of this labyrinth of a prison, then they don't have any business with you._ ]"

"Ooh, I've got a question!" Hibiki raises his hand. "When you say 'out of boundaries', what does that mean? So, you know, I don't get meanly bitten."

"[ _So it's not just Miss Nosy over there that's got the question-jitters,_ ]" Shufukuma huffs, head not turning but otherwise indicating to Ashita. "[ _'Out of boundaries' means anything that you can't access. See some railings and some caution tape? Don't go past that! That elevator you tried breaking into? Well… we'll get to that later._]

"[ _Now is everyone happy? No more annoying questions? Good! Then let's get this show going, shall we?_ ]"

"Wait, I just thought of one!" Ashita exclaims.

Shufukuma grumbles, "[ _You are going to be the death of me… Okay fine, what is it? Spit it out!_ ]"

"In the Game before, Junko Enoshima was controlling Monokuma," Ashita says, "and she was the mastermind. So I was wondering… if this time, there's also a mastermind controlling you?"

There's a pause. Everyone waits with bated breath.

"[ _You know, I really don't know how to answer that._ ]" Shufukuma giggles. "[ _Luckily I don't have to!_ ]"

Ashita frowns. Eh, it was worth a shot.

"[ _But you know, even though this is a different Game, with a different headmaster… doesn't mean it isn't like the previous one. Or the ones after._ ]"

Wait.

Ones after?

"[ _There's always someone behind this gig,_ ]" Shufukuma continues. "[ _Someone against everyone. Someone you can't trust. I see you all trying to make friends with each other and it's sweet, it really is._ ]

"[ _Only because of the despair that'll follow!_ ]" He cackles, so different and yet still chilling. "[ _You think you're decent hope-filled people? You don't know what you've all thought… What you've got to prove to that special someone._]

"[ _This isn't just a game; this is a trial! A trial of life and death, trust and betrayal, and ultimately—a mastermind that schemes amongst you!_]" His blue eye gleams like a concentrated flame, boring deep into Ashita's soul, everyone's souls.

"[ _So show me what you've got, students! This is to test your resolve!_ ]"

And as Shufukuma cackles loudly, Ashita looks around her fellow classmates, fellow prisoners. Already she can see doubt take a hold; eyes darting, teeth grinding, lips being bitten, as trust wavers against the threat of utterly despairing betrayal…

This is a Killing Game.

This is a _Killing Game_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **— PROLOGUE —**

 _ **Trained For Despair**_

 **— END —**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Yay the Prologue is finished! Now for Chapter One..._

 _I'll be taking some time to flesh out my plan for the first investigation and trial, since it's rough right now and I want to make sure I'm comfortable when I reach that point. Not too sure when the next chapter will come out, but it shouldn't be too plot heavy. Maybe. Believe me, I'm in no rush to kill anybody off! I'm really excited for more interactions and fun times myself._

 _So what do you think of Shufukuma? It's always nice to hear everyone's speculations, ha. Until next time!_

 _ **—Jeptwin:** Nice to hear from you! Hope you like this chapter too :)_

 _ **—mayurie:** Shufukuma is a li'l different form Monokuma but hey, a headmaster's a headmaster. This chapter's got all sorts of dynamics and it'll be fun to flesh them out throughout Chapter One! Nice to hear your thoughts and I'll see you next update!_

 _ **—Abitat Eco:** Heyo! I love this cast too, and I'm looking forward to writing them working together or er, well, the alternative O_O There are definitely questions surrounding most of the cast members which might be answered in the story or in FTEs, haha. Thanks for reading!_

 _ **—Amaryllis:** Glad I made your day last chapter, and that I wrote Kasumi well! Hope you like this chapter too :)_

 _ **—Soulful:** Heyo, nice to hear your thoughts about the cast. I can tell Sora's your fav since your avatar is Momota (ahh he's my fav from V3!) and I hope you liked this chapter!_

 _ **—RoseShadow:** Shufukuma is definitely ramping up the suspense and action. Your thoughts are always nice to read and it makes me excited to write more of this cast, because all of them have chemistry with more than one of each other. See you next time!_

 _ **—irwegwert:** I understand and I hope you're doing well with life stuff, though it's nice to hear from you regardless! You've got some really insightful thoughts and I'm glad you like my writing, and the sort of tense tone I'm going for. See you next update!_

 _ **—Nemris:** It's great to hear that I wrote Kyou well and there will definitely be more of him during Chapter One! I won't say much about your predictions but I will say that I'm always up for hearing them, haha. Glad you liked last chapter and hopefully you like this one, and future ones too :)_


	8. Experimenting With Deadly Precautions 01

_Do you think despair will always exist?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

They are tense despite their chatter. The damage has been done; it's not like the Tragedy's game, where the participants had been oblivious to their circumstances. Ashita and the others watched those sixteen resort to murder and it's affected their mindset on killing games entirely.

Man! Ashita bites the inside of her cheek. The grey-green plaid coat she hears suddenly feels hot—or maybe that's the air in the stairway, as they descend down to what Shufukuma calls the 'Main Floor'. (Why down? Shouldn't they be going upstairs? Why are their circumstances so similar but this place so _different_?)

Ashita feels a lot of things regarding her situation. Worry, dread, confusion… but above all, she's curious. True, evidence points to _danger zone!_ with the dogs and the bear and the amnesia. But the Interrogator is still in disbelief. Like it could be a joke, as Saturn said. Or the real deal. But, uh. She doesn't want it to be the real deal.

When Ashita thinks hard on it she finds that, what she wants most of all... is to not die before figuring this place out.

Is that a little too accepting of their Killing Game? Too defeatist?

Ah, whatever! Ashita can worry about that later. Right now, she and the others have some investigating to do.

For now, dread takes a back seat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **— CHAPTER ONE —**

 ** _Experimenting With Deadly Precautions_**

 **Daily Life**

 **— START —**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It doesn't take long to traverse the stairway. After looking at the map in their Pads ("Why don't we just call 'em Pads," Sora had said since everyone kept mispronouncing 'Shufukupads' or called them 'Monopads') the Prison Floor became much easier to navigate through. The labyrinth as it turns out, really is just a confusing mess of corridors. Not big like Shufukuma said but terrifyingly claustrophobic all the same. That being said, the Warden's Room (which they'd been in at the time) is only a long corridor away from the elevator Kyou found, and directly opposite to that is another corridor that leads to the stairway.

They had to go down two flights of stairs, which crossed over one another and had about ten steps each. So not that long a walk at all. Course that meant they'd crowded a bit:

("Can you _walk_ any faster?" Kasumi had hissed.

"I wasn't aware that this was a race," Mayu said in a calm tone, walking down the stairs as though it were a cloud. "Besides, I don't want to ignore Akito's warning."

"You're kidding me, right? With the way we are," Kimi pointed out, squished between Sora and Takako, "there's no way we'll trip and suddenly fall. Tch, I'll only believe in that once gender equality happens," she added sarcastically.

"What, you a feminist or something?" Jao asked while trying to slide down the banister, only to be held back by the sheer intensity of Akito's glare.

"I am. To be honest I'd be surprised if none of you were. Discrimination against females is a very serious issue and I hope that won't be the case here, you got that?"

"Kim, please—no speeches right now," Sora stammered as the group moved forward enough to regain space to breath.)

After that little adventure, they now stand on the Main Floor.

"It says here that this is the Lobby," Fuku says, looking at his Pad.

The Lobby, Ashita observes, is a fairly large room; a wide space that connects several other corridors together, no doubt leading to other sections of the compound. The Lobby is much nicer than the Prison Floor, wallpapered white with golden lines and decorated with awful portraits of their beary headmaster (still with a blue eye). The lights are modern spheres fixed to the ceiling; and whilst the room is fairly empty, woolly crimson carpets greet each doorway while dirty teal lockers of an American-style lean against the walls. A stool in the middle has a massive lowercase 'i' on it.

"It's prettier than I thought," Naohiro says, his pastel clothes clashing brightly with their surroundings. "Much nicer than the Prison Floor. I guess this undercuts the whole 'prisoner' aspect."

"Yeah. Hey, what's that 'i' for?" Ashita stares intently at the blueish letter, which seems really out of place.

"I am more interested in the lockers," Takako says. She runs a hand through her blonde hair. "You would normally find those in America. Why would such a Western concept of schooling be included in this compound?"

"The better question is, 'Where are we?' And, 'How can we make the most of our living situation?' Of course," Kyou adds somewhat bitterly, "the term 'living situation' is ironic… Either way, there isn't any point standing here doing nothing. A waste of energy is simply a waste."

"Come on, we're just taking in the scenery," Hibiki says with a frown.

"No, I have to agree with the pessimistic guy," Kasumi sighs. "To be honest, I don't trust any of you guys. We've only known each other for, what? An hour? I'm not betting my chances on that." She turns away. "I'm exploring on my own."

"Fine by me," Kyou says as he goes the opposite direction.

"H-Hey, hang on!" Sora exclaims, stopping the Casino Host and Weapon Designer from leaving. "We can't just wander off on our own! C'mon, didn't we agree to work together? Yeah? Tako, you said it right?" he says, facing the Psychiatrist and then everyone. "We're stronger _together_. We can't forget that now!"

"He's right!" Haruko says confidently. "Together there's no challenge we can't face! We just have to take the first step and trust each other. Otherwise, it'll be too late for us." She nods resolutely. "We can't let Monokuma have his way."

"It's Shufukuma, actually," Jao points out.

Haruko's eyes widen. "Oh! Well, you know what I meant."

"I do," Chikao says with a serene smile. "After all, we seem to have the advantage, do we not? In a way we've already experienced a Killing Game. We know what to expect, or at the very least, the instinctual rules that come with a life or death situation such as this. Ah, it reminds me so much of—"

"In other words," Saturn interrupts, "there is a chance we can get out. Because in the end, Despair is a force that can't prevail. There is no way the Elements will allow a cruel game such as this to continue… So whoever is or—orches—holding this game... will get what they deserve."

"You talk about teamwork yet we still haven't moved from this spot," Kyou growls impatiently. "There are better things to do than _chat_."

Mayu tilts her head. "But chatting is how you make friends, is it not?"

"That's an out-of-place thing to say," Ashita says. "But hey! Everybody's right in their own ways! Though we still have to investigate this place cuz we need to know what we're going up against. Including that 'i'. What is that." Really, it's weirder than the lockers. Ashita immediately goes to it.

"Hold on," Akito says, blocking her way with an arm. "We don't what it could be yet. It could be dangerous."

"It's a fucking _letter_ ," Kasumi snaps.

Everyone turns to the 'i' with varying degrees of suspicion.

"What do you think it stands for?" Jao asks.

"Indecision," Kyou mutters sarcastically.

"Maybe it's the Internet," Hibiki suggests.

"Why would Shufukuma give us the _Internet_?" Kimi says.

"Uh," the Con Artist says smartly. "You know, that's a good question. Why don't you ask Ashita that, she's good with questions."

"Maybe," Naohiro cuts in diplomatically, "it's nothing we should worry about right now."

Then he adds, "Though it is weird. I feel like I should know what it means. Maybe it's American, too?"

"Perhaps," Takako muses.

"Oh wait, I know what it is!" Sora says.

"Nobody touch it," Akito growls.

"Too late!" Ashita says as her black-nailed finger pokes the letter. Suddenly it glows, and something creaks, and why is there a misplaced tile suddenly next to her. Huh?

Then she looks at a bear.

"I-Is that," Sinerra stammers.

"Hello ma'am, welcome to Tesuto-chi Hotel! How may I be of service?" says the bear pleasantly, dressed in a stunning black tuxedo and blue tie, and it's Shufukuma.

 _Huh?_

"If you have any enquiries don't hesitate to ask!" Shufukuma says with a bow. Everyone looks at him in disbelief and for some, anger. Kimi steps forward.

"What the hell is this?" she says nastily. "Do you think this is a joke? What exactly are you playing at here, you stupid bear?"

"Obviously he's a concierge," Sora says proudly, before biting his lip in thought. "Then again, I thought that stool was like some information help desk. You know, like the ones in airports? Huh… I guess hotels can have that too."

Ashita blinks. "Huh? We're in a hotel? But I thought… Hey, things aren't adding up here. The lockers should mean we're in a school, right? So, is this place a school or a hotel?"

Shufukuma grumbles, "Always a killjoy with the questions, aren't you? Well sunshine, to tell the truth, I don't think I ever decided. There's loads of themes I could've done but I ran out of time putting everything together!" He raises a paw. "Times are tough, you know? Supply and demand, product is the king, etcetera, etcetera. People want results quick! Do you think renovation was my number one priority? Of course not! I have better standards! Hey, what are you—?!"

"You've got fur," Fuku says. He's kneeling beside Shufukuma and poking him. "Synthetic fur but still. You're a robot. You're _real_."

Now that Ashita thinks about it, this is the first time Shufukuma's shown himself to them as a solid being, away from the confines of a screen.

It's… unsettling.

"It's rude to stare," Shufukuma says haughtily. He (somehow) adjusts his tie with a paw. "Either way you've got the rest of the compound to explore! Only parts of it, though. You've gotta unlock the rest as the game goes on..."

With a chilling laugh, Shufukuma disappears. In that the tile beneath him suddenly flips, drags him down to unknown depths before righting itself up and melding seamlessly with the rest of the tiled floor. Gone as the wind.

 _As the game goes on_...

Jao claps a fist.

"So that's how he does it!" he exclaims.

"I always thought he used magick during the first game," Chikao says.

"That can't be," Saturn says (sounding kinda worried? He's an Occultist so maybe that's why. Wait, why does Ashita feel an intense aura behind her—)

"You shouldn't have touched that," Akito says lowly.

Ashita backs away. "C-Come on Akito," she says with a shaky smile. "No harm done, right..?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

In the end they choose to explore in groups ("We're still united by a motive to get out though!" Sora declares. "Until we break up because of it. You really are making it easy to mock you," Kyou mutters.)

With a promise made to meet up at the Lobby after investigating, Ashita walks with her team. She and Haruko had naturally teamed up after becoming buddies of a sort, and surprisingly Chikao had asked to be in their group. Mayu in the meanwhile… Well, the Dollmaker had apparently zoned out for most of the conversation, so Ashita had offered to bring her up to speed.

The four of them now find themselves in the Dorms. That's what the map says, anyway. Other than the white wallpaper and soft orange lights, it's laid out similarly to the dorms from the Tragedy's game; a long hallway of doors, eight on each side, parallel to each other, with pixelated characters as nameplates. Ashita finds hers opposite Fuku's.

"I look so cute," she says. Yet as flattering as her nameplate is, she can't help but feel unnerved that Shufukuma (or someone affiliated with him) had taken the time to draw such things.

Speaking of Shufukuma—

"He came too fast for me this time," Chikao says, sounding disappointed as their headmaster reappears via flipped tile once more. The Mythologist murmurs, "This does remind me of Xibalba, have you heard of that place? It is the Mayan underworld, a place of death and disease, ruled by death gods. You could liken Monokuma to one of them. Ah, but Xibalba is also a place fraught with many traps... I wonder if the same can be said for the compound we now inhabit."

"Aren't you in a world of your own," Shufukuma mocks. He's out of the tuxedo now, blue eye flashing. "Anyways, I just came here to drop off your personalised keycards!" He distributes them deftly, saying, "They'll allow you to go into your room—and if you happen to have someone else's… Let's just say that murder comes in many, _many_ forms. Catch you brats later!"

"My, he's fast," Mayu says after the bear leaves. "Well, I think I'll go to my room now. I'm curious to see what will be inside. I'll be very pleased if I find an assortment of porcelain dolls waiting for me by my beside."

"Right," Ashita says, more unnerved with the imagery of _that_ than her nameplate's origins. "If that's the case then I'll check my room out too! I hope the bed's comfy—do you think it'll be the same layout for everyone?"

"Probably," Haruko says. "I'm more worried about the cameras though. They're not big and obvious like we expected, s-so privacy is a huge issue! I'm definitely not comfortable with being watched 24/7!"

"Shufukuma isn't completely nefarious," Chikao says. "He only wants murder. I doubt anything else can, for a lack of a better word, stimulate him."

"I… guess that's reassuring?" Haruko looks anything but assured, though she still looks confident. Ashita's come to know the Mountaineer as the type of person who can give a good pep talk but isn't without her own insecurities:

 _"I've just… had bad experiences."_

Whatever those experiences were, Ashita can ask later. Haruko looks fine now and hey, they've got rooms to explore!

"Ashita, if I may," Chikao says once Mayu and Haruko disappear into their respective rooms, "can I accompany you to your room? I have a question I want to ask you."

"Eh? Don't you want to check out your own room?"

"I can always do that later," the green-haired man simply says.

Ashita can't argue with that. With Chikao behind her, she swipes her keycard on the reader beside the door. "Really gives me hotel vibes," she says, stepping inside her room.

Despite having only basic necessities, the choice of furniture and design makes her room more luxurious than it is. Again the wallpaper is a creamy white, the lights orange like bottled fireflies. Finding the right switch turns them off in favour of normal, bright white lighting. Her steel-frame bed has a white comforter and pillow. She has a bedside table and a small desk with papers on it, and a single blue pen. There's a black shelf in the corner; a closet door next to it.

Ashita tries the bed. "It's soft," she says happily. "You know what? I think I can get used to this."

"That's an alarming thing to say." Chikao opens her closet. "The same outfit," he says amusedly. "It seems you're stuck with your dress style for the rest of our stay here. Funny how some aspects of this killing game are similar and some, so different…"

"I know, right? It doesn't make me as prepared as I would like," Ashita admits.

"Hn. I wonder about that. After all, that is why I have a question for you. So, Ashita... can you remember anything prior to waking up in the Prison Floor?"

Ashita blinks. "You mean my memories? Sorry Chikao but… I don't remember much. Only basic stuff, like my childhood. But nothing important like how we got here or who could've taken us. Sorry."

"It's fine, I expected as much. Truthfully I wanted to ask you first because your Talent made it seem like you had a great memory. But I suppose amnesia proves too strong… like the currents of the Lethe, the river of unmindfulness which flows through the cave of Hypnos and through the Underworld… Did you know? All those who drink from it experience complete forgetfulness."

Ashita chuckles. "You're really passionate about myths, aren't you?"

"I would consider them my lifeblood. Even then, at that time… the struggle between hope and despair proved an interesting legend for me to study." Chikao grasps his amethyst necklace. "Now I can observe that phenomenon once more. I wonder which one will prevail? Hope is always alluring, and plenty of our peers have already demonstrated it…" Mumbling to himself, the Mythologist hunches over.

"We should really get back to Mayu and Haruko," Ashita says. She watches Chikao and thinks how calm he's been; accepting, even, of their situation:

 _"If you met other Ultimates in an enclosed space with no memory of_ how _or_ why _you arrived here… then it would be natural to come to that conclusion."_

Insightful, too. Ashita might have questions of her own to ask of him.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

They meet up with the Dollmaker and Mountaineer, both of whom are pleased with their accommodations (even with a lack of dolls or potential abundance of cameras). The foursome make their way to the Lobby and run into another group.

"So the dorms are that way?" Sora says. "Huh! Might as well go there and make use of the keycards that friggin' bear gave us, right Kim?"

"I would _love_ a bed right now," Kimi says with longing.

"Oh, Fuku! Your room's right across mine," Ashita says amicably. Fuku returns her smile with his own, sharp teeth clinking together.

"Just before we go," Takako says, "we had a look around this Lobby. We could not pry open any of the lockers and few of us were willing to come near the 'i'… for obvious reasons." Twin looks of annoyance pass over Takako and Kimi's faces, the former quickly composing herself. They're definitely not fans of Shufukuma!

"If I may, can I join you four? I would like to ask Takako something," Chikao pipes up. Ashita's surprised at his determination, and it ends up in a 'tradesies' situation where Fuku replaces Chikao's absence.

The groups part ways, and Fuku leads them to the Storage Room he'd been in a mere ten minutes ago.

It's much bigger than Ashita expected. She and the others explore the rows of shelves stacked with all sorts of items, from pool equipment to extra blankets to electronic toys. Ashita finds a box of school supplies and upon Haruko's exclamation, sees one filled with hotel-quality shampoos and soaps. There's even a small box filled with handcuffs.

"Akito would go nuts if he ever went in here," Fuku says as he picks up a shiny (new?) lighter. "There's a lot of dangerous stuff, some of them really random and weird. But I found sports tape! That will help me a lot for stretching. Aw, now I wish I had bars to train with…"

"Don't worry!" Haruko chirps. "I'm sure these shelves are good for gymnastics. You'd have to empty them first but I know it can work. We can even move them into the Lobby!"

"You think so? It'd be great to exercise and get my mind off of things!"

"Ashita, look at this," Mayu says from the other side of the shelf. The Dollmaker holds up a block of wood and a fairly sharp knife. "This place has a woodcarving kit I can use in my spare time. It isn't as good as porcelain but with this and some paints, I can carve dolls. Isn't that fortunate? If you want, I can make one of your countenance!"

Ashita blinks. "Uh, sure? I'm glad for you?"

"Thank you. I wonder how long your doll will last before the wood rots and the paint peels. Hm," Mayu hums with a dainty smile. "Beauty can be so hard to savour than capture..."

Ashita takes a second to process her words before replying with a simple, "Yep." Briefly she thinks how much she's been at a loss when it came to Mayu. Not that that's a _bad_ thing, but the pale-skinned girl is rather odd even for an Ultimate. Then again, Ultimates are pretty weird people in general.

Upon leaving the Storage Room, they pass by the restrooms. "We checked them out too and there was nothing interesting," Fuku says. "Fancy looking sinks, though. Oh, and the little hallway there leads to an elevator. We figured it was the same one Hibiki mentioned earlier. There were no buttons on the panel so we, er, just left it."

It's only when they return to the Lobby that Ashita notices something.

"There aren't any windows," she says.

Haruko glances around. "Now that you say it, it seems so obvious..."

Fuku blinks at them. "You didn't notice before? I thought it was weird earlier, along with the fact that we had to go downstairs instead of upstairs. What's up with that?"

"I thought the same thing!" Ashita exclaims.

"Noo, now I'm weirded out! Can we go somewhere else?" Haruko looks at her Pad. "The Mess Hall and Kitchen sound good. How about those?"

"That sounds nice," Ashita says, just as she spies Mayu wandering over to the stairway. "H-Hey, Mayu! Where are you going?!"

"Hm? To the floor below. It looked interesting on the map."

"Eh? Below?"

"Yes. There is another floor available to us besides the Prison Floor and this one." Mayu leans over to tap the map on Ashita's Pad. "See? It's blank as of now but the title reads 'Recreation Floor 1'. I'm curious as to what that may be."

"Now I am too," Fuku says, humming thoughtfully. "Okay, we can check it out quickly. Then the kitchen! I can even cook meals for everyone, depending on what's in the fridge…"

Haruko hums, "I am getting hungry. Alright then, let's go!"

The four of them make their way down another two flights of stairs until they reach a closed door. The door is scarlet with black stars and golden streaks, the glossy black doorknob shaped like a cat's head. Interesting.

Mayu twists it open.

"Woah," Ashita breathes. Inside is a dazzling room. Lush scarlet carpet covers the floor, the walls a dark, mysterious purple. Gold-tipped slot machines play encouraging music as flashing lights keep the room animated. There are four round tables, each surrounded by chairs and bathed under their own neon lights. One semicircular table seems like the type for blackjack games, and a long, billiard-style table at the far end has a roulette wheel idly spinning. There's no doubt about it—they're in a casino!

Jao waves at them from one of the tables.

"Isn't it cool?" he says excitedly, running his fingers around the table's smooth mahogany edge. "I've never been to an actual casino before—I'm not old enough, y'see—but this place is really nice-looking. It even has music. Jazz music. I don't mind jazz."

"I am starting think you're only good for small talk," Kyou says stonily from where he inspects a slot machine. (A ways behind him, Hibiki and Kasumi make their way to the roulette table.) "Come," Kyou instructs the four newcomers, "I found something of worth in these machines."

"There's no need to be rude," Haruko says but follows all the same. She, Ashita, Mayu and Fuku crowd around Kyou who points at the machine's digital screen. Separated into three columns are pictures of stylised bear coins and… oh.

"That's a grenade," Fuku says with wide eyes.

"I-Is that a bullet?" Haruko says shakily.

"Oh my," Mayu says, covering her mouth. "It seems there are bottles of poison stored in here, too."

Ashita gulps at the deadly array of weapons. "Yep, we should've seen this coming… So I guess you have to win a weapon before trying to win against everybody in the trial, huh?"

"Not necessarily," Fuku says. "There should be knives in the kitchen, and I guess you can drown someone in a bathtub? I even heard that a guy choked someone to death with their shoelace. Ah—" He stops once he sees their shocked faces. "S-Sorry, that was morbid of me to say! I just meant that—er. Murder comes in many forms..?"

"You quoted Shufukuma," Mayu says amusedly, as though Fuku had told a funny joke.

Haruko frowns. "Regardless, these machines are dangerous. We should turn them off to prevent any trouble. Do they have plugs we can pull out?"

Kyou shakes his head. "Nothing on the exteriors. There aren't even any panels I can remove."

"Hey now, there's no need for that," Jao says with furrowed brows. "Everyone doesn't want to die, right? They don't want to murder? If that's the case then nobody would think of using these machines!" He laughs, mouth hidden under his cartoonish fanged-grin mask. "We're all getting along fine! So~o, suspecting each other with distrustful actions will only make things worse."

Kyou scoffs. "You think blindly trusting in cooperation will make you safer? Your naïve way of thinking is dead in the wider world. The sooner you understand that, the better your life chances."

"Woah, _I'm_ naïve? I'm not the one boasting about a super rich family that cares enough to come save their son. Nobody could be that lucky!" Jao harrumphs.

As the conversation continues, Ashita glances at the roulette table. Then the whole room. She spies Kasumi by a poker table but not Hibiki. Huh? Did he leave already?

Breaking away from the group, Ashita approaches Kasumi with a bright, "Hey! What're you doing? Where's Hibiki?"

Kasumi sighs. "I was hoping you wouldn't talk to me… No offense. I'm just not in the mood for strangers."

"Huh," Ashita says. "I thought you'd be happy since this is a casino and you're, well, the Ultimate Casino Host. You fit right in with that red dress of yours. That's pretty neat!"

"Still. That doesn't change the fact that we're in a Killing Game..." Kasumi gestures to a door that blends in with the wall. "Hibiki went in that room. You can go there if you want. He's talkative. Like you."

"Thanks. I'll um, check the room out... Oh, and Kasumi?"

"What?"

Ashita grins.

"I once interrogated a kingpin gambler for a case. Before going to court, he taught me how to play blackjack. Hehe… I bet I can beat you."

"Tch. I'm a casino host, not a dealer." Then Kasumi smirks. "But if you're willing to play high stakes, I _might_ be convinced to play. If you're prepared to give up everything you love..."

Crap. Ashita's starting to regret challenging her… (Though she's seen the same look countless times before and most of the time, the suspects turned out to be nice. People always warm up to her in the end!)

With the promise of a game made, Ashita heads to the door that almost seems invisible. A thin outline and a black door handle are the only signs that it exists. Chatter rings behind her as she enters.

The first thing she sees is a massive screen.

Then Hibiki, who jumps in fright.

"Ashita, you scared me! I was this close to hiding!"

"Ehehe, sorry…" Ashita looks at the rows of seats facing the screen before them, the entire room cloaked in black. "So is this a cinema? Kind of funny to have it right next to a casino."

"Heh. You got that right." Hibiki joins her side. "It's a good thing the walls are soundproof. Drowns out the music outside. You can really feel alone in here, away from the reality of everything…"

Ashita follows his gaze to the screen. They stand side by side and stare at the blankness, noise faintly thrumming behind them.

"It's called the A.V. Room. That's what the map says, anyway," Hibiki says, frowning. "It reminds me of the room back then... The one where Monokuma showed them the first motive."

"Oh, I remember that. Didn't he threaten their family and friends? It was enough to make Sayaka Maizono attempt murder… and make things real awkward for the group." Ashita cringes. "It'd be bad if we were forced to watch those kind of things ourselves. I don't think I'd be able to take it!"

"I mean... It's not like he _forced_ them. They could have left the room. Instead, curiosity got the better of them. Man…" Hibiki lets out an explosive breath. "It wasn't even a good motive. The prize was just knowing what happened to your loved ones. And uh, getting out—but how'd you like it if you won only to find out your parents were dead anyway? I don't get how those guys fell for it…"

Ashita cups her chin. "Looking back, I guess the motive _was_ kinda cheap. But they were scared at the time so I understand. And besides," she grins at him, "not everyone can detect cons like you can. Right, Mister Con Artist?"

Hibiki blinks. Blinks some more, then rubs the back of his neck. "You're being awfully friendly to a guy with a Talent like mine," he says. "Is this some interrogation trick..?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Is it?"

"… Are you messing with me?"

A _thump!_ interrupts them. "Hey!" Jao calls from the yawning doorway, "We have to meet up with the others now! Takako says everyone's going to the Mess Hall! Woah my voice echoes so much! Do they have movies in here?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The Mess Hall is as pretty as the rest of the Main Floor (even though it's called the Mess Hall, for some weird reason). It has the same white walls as the Lobby, with paintings of Shufukuma making up for the lack of aesthetic windows. Shoes clack on the tiled floor. Chairs screech before a mahogany table, long enough for communal purposes. A mix of aromas waft in the air. The one that interests Ashita the most is toast—buttered toast to be exact. It sits plated on the table.

"Aw," she groans when a certain Poet beats her to it.

"O-Oh," Sinerra says pre-bite. "Sorry Ashita, I didn't see you! Um, there will be more toast if you are worried. You can ask Naohiro if you want butter on yours. Or jam. H-He can also make you hot chocolate, if you like."

"That sounds nice. As expected from the Ultimate Street Vendor!"

Ashita goes into the kitchen before the meeting starts and she loses the chance. Turns out she doesn't have to hurry—the others are stuffing their faces with small snacks and nobody seems willing to start without everybody present. All thanks to Naohiro. And maybe the other people in the kitchen. Uh.

"Sorry—the hot chocolate will be a while," Naohiro says to Ashita as he refills the kettle. "Do you want it plain or with added flavours? I can only work with what I have but I can do strawberry, blueberry, banana, cinnamon, and peanut butter variations. Even a mix if you're feeling adventurous. Are you alright?"

"What are they doing?" Ashita asks.

She assumes Naohiro followed her gaze, if his reply is any indication. "Akito is checking the smoke alarm," he says. "Or trying to at least. Saturn's giving him a hard time."

"You can fix the damned thing later," Saturn growls from where he stands below the smoke alarm. "We are supposed to discuss our situation by the table and it would be remiss of you to not attend. Are you even listening to me?!"

"It's hard not to, you idiot," Akito growls back, shifting his stance on the stepladder to glare at the Occultist. "I'm not getting down until I finish this. You can delude yourself with superstition all you want but it won't save you when the time comes. I've dealt with these 'elements' before. They're more destructive than you think."

"You dare call the Elements superstition? You dare call me an idiot?!"

"Tch, your words speak for yourself!"

"How long have they been like this?" Ashita asks, nudging Naohiro.

"Since we came here," he says. "Akito insisted on staying to check the safety labels on the appliances. Until he found out there were none, which led to an interesting conversation with Shufukuma."

"Oh," Ashita intones, more or less picking up the implications of his words. "I, uh, hope he wasn't being too difficult. I haven't known him for long but I can tell he's pretty obstinate. Saturn, too."

"Oh, you're not wrong," Naohiro admits. He sets the newly-filled kettle in place and flips the switch. "Then again, actions speak louder than words. If I see things from that perspective then I don't find them bothersome. Not that many people can bother me to begin with."

"Not even with your fashion sense?" Ashita jokes. Naohiro gives her a look. "S-Sorry, that was uncalled for… Really though, I like your style! Do you always wear clothes like that? Do you have a daily colour scheme? How hard is it to wash them? Do they come in green?"

Her impromptu interrogation is interrupted by Takako's arrival (which seems to bring Naohiro some relief). "The meeting is starting," Takako says to them. Then she turns to Saturn and Akito.

"You two." Her tone is suddenly firm. "I advise that you put aside your differences for the time being and join us. Especially since you two never explored the rest of the compound."

"I haven't finished here. Get _him_ to leave," Akito says.

Saturn bristles. "Why you—!"

"The both of you are leaving," Takako says gently. Like the calm before a storm. Ashita feels compelled to leave even though she isn't being urged to. "You can resume your inspection after the meeting, Akito. I trust our ability to sense a fire _should_ it happen."

There's a tense moment before Akito finally descends. "I don't," he mutters as he swiftly exits the room.

"Come on," Takako prompts the rest. Naohiro follows without complaint. Saturn grumbles. Ashita scratches her cheek. Behind them, the kettle starts boiling.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Everyone gathers around the table.

"Alright!" Sora says with a clap of his hands. "We've had time to look around this place. If you found anything super interesting or super dangerous, now's the time to say it!" He stands at the foot of the table as the rest of them sit, empty plates and crumbs scattered around.

Kyou crosses his arms. "There is a casino below for recreation. The slot machines offer weapons as prizes."

There's a ripple of unease amongst the group. Sinerra stammers, "But it isn't as th-though we can win them without inputting money, r-right? That is how 'slot machines' work, yes..?"

"Yeah, but," Jao starts. "He said we'd have 'Shufukoins' in our rooms. In our bedside tables, or something like that. So you can win weapons if you want to try. Or more Shufukoins. Still, it's up to Fate to decide what to give you!"

"So we shouldn't take any chances," Akito says. "We should lock that room up and barricade the way there. It's not safe if anyone can have access to weapons."

"That's extreme," Haruko says. "It's not as if the whole room is dangerous! Only the slot machines. And if I remember right, there was a door that led to another room."

"That'd be the A.V. Room," Ashita pipes up. "Me and Hibiki were in it before. It was pretty soundproof."

Sora snaps his fingers. "Now that's interesting! Alright, anybody else?"

"I found a woodcarving kit," Mayu says happily.

"Good, good. Erhm, anybody else?"

"The lockers in the Lobby," Takako says, hands folded in front of her. "We couldn't pry them open. They seem insignificant but I suppose time will only tell. Other than that, there is a hallway that leads to the elevator Kyou found earlier. Though it has a panel, it seems unwise to poke at it given Shufukuma's thoughts on boundaries."

"Speaking of which—I found the railings he was talking about," Fuku says. "They were on another set of stairs leading away from the Casino, going downstairs. I guess that means… that for every murder, another floor unlocks below us."

Kimi frowns. "That's weird. Where is he taking us, the centre of the Earth? How far above ground are we, anyway? More than that, how can that freak bear travel around flipping tiles and crap? What exactly are we living in..?"

"That's what I intend to find out," Kyou says tightly. "Now if you will excuse me, I want to investigate more of this place."

Sora exclaims, "You can't leave just yet! We have more stuff to talk about!"

"Such as?" Kyou challenges. "The purpose of this meeting is to report back on our surroundings. I can learn about this place just fine by myself. Perhaps even better with my engineering expertise. So I don't see the point in being a sitting duck."

"Not everything has to be utilitarian in purpose, Kyou," Takako says. "What you said may be true but by no means is this meeting any less important. We are strangers. It is in our best interests to get along so we can overcome this game together."

"How?" Kasumi says sharply. "If you've forgotten, the only way you can get out is by being the culprit and getting away with it in the trial. There's no 'all out' option. What's the point?"

What's the point? Ashita cups her chin. Seems like their meeting's turned a bit philosophical... Then again, it's not as if everyone's worries are baseless. Nobody wants to be defeatist but at the same time, not accepting their situation seems silly. So… what _is_ the point?

"Look, this whole social interaction business isn't my cup of tea either," Kimi says, twirling her aviator sunglasses between her fingers. "But it's better than living in fear, isn't it? Better than thinking everyone's out to get you. So suck it up. You too, Kyou. If we get this done and over with, Sora can shut up and we can all go sleep."

Huh. Well. Ashita can get behind that.

On the other hand Kyou and Kasumi are clearly displeased—not that Sora lingers on it. "Thanks Kim! Okay," he says, "anybody else find something worth noting? A secret door? Secret passageway? Anything that can help us?"

Ashita blinks. "When you say 'help us', do you mean in an escape-y kind of way or a 'let's cope with this' kind of way?" Because she's cool with either idea.

"Escape, of course! There's no way we're staying here! There's no sense in a guy like _me_ going further underground! I belong in the skies, dammit!" Sora slams his hands on the table. "So? Anyone got any ideas? Remember, we gotta work with what we've got!"

"I mean, the casino's got bombs and stuff," Hibiki tries.

Akito balks. "Are you kidding me? It's too dangerous! If we really are underground the ceiling can cave in, trap us and leave us injured. We'd be worse off than we already are. That's not even taking into account the blast radius of those bombs…"

"I have to agree," Haruko says with a frown. "I've had my fair share of mountain cave-ins and they are _not_ fun. I don't even want to imagine it happening to us!"

"Okay, okay, I was just saying stuff, I really didn't mean it!" Hibiki says hurriedly.

"Nonetheless," Saturn booms, "I doubt Shufukuma will allow us to destroy this place."

"There's nothing in the rules that says though," Jao chirps with a raised finger. "As far as we know, we can do whatever we want with those sorts of weapons. All we have to do is win against the machine, right? Then it's easy as pie!"

Naohiro shakes his head. "I'm sorry, but that doesn't seem likely. It's clear that a lot of effort was put into this game. It doesn't make sense for Shufukuma to risk it by letting his temptations for murder backfire on him. Does that make sense?"

"It _does_ ," Ashita says. "But if he's offering bombs, he could've thought it through with the rules a bit more. I wonder why he didn't?"

"Maybe it is a clue?" Sinerra suggests.

Sora laughs. "Nah, he's probably an indecisive guy to begin with. That Mono-wannabe couldn't even pick a 'theme' for this place!"

A voice suddenly blares.

"[ _Hey! It's multifunctional! Get it right, Sky Guy!_ ]" Everybody turns to a corner in the ceiling when Shufukuma adds, "[ _And for the record, I had other priorities than stupid aesthetics! Like your executions! Do you know how hard it is to be creative? Don't even get me started on your profiles!_ ]"

"How did you get the information for those anyway?" Fuku asks with a brow raised and _wow_ , that's a great inquiry.

"[ _Trade secret! You're not entitled!_ ]"

Mayu clears her throat. "Excuse me Shufukuma, but can we use your bombs to escape?"

Everybody stares at her. The Dollmaker tilts her head. "Is that not what you wanted to know?" she asks.

"[ _You may certainly_ not _escape with those!_ ]" Shufukuma snaps. "[ _I didn't agree to this just so you can screw it up from the get go! 'Sides, the chances of winning a weapon is 0.0125% per try!_ ]"

"That's low alright," Kasumi mutters.

"[ _Course! I don't want you brats to win a bunch and go on a bloodbath. I plan for this Killing Game to be a lot more sophisticated than that._ ]"

"Too bad! Nobody wants to play your game anyway~!" Jao leans back on his seat. "You can hide behind your secret cameras and secret microphones but at the end of the day, we're the ones who run this game. Plus your fancy technology has nothing on magick. Right, Saturn?"

Saturn narrows his red eyes. "Are you making fun of me?"

"I-I think he only said that because you're the Ultimate Occultist, Sattie," Sinerra says with a reassuring smile.

"Hmph... I _am_ proficient..." Saturn addresses everyone with a mild look. "That being said, the magick I can do is limited and has several requirements. I must also be energised... I _would_ have eaten earlier had I not been _preoccupied_ ," he says accusingly to a certain someone. Uh oh.

"Nobody needs your magick," Akito snaps.

Kasumi scowls. "We're not getting anywhere," she says, fingers drumming on the table. "We can't kill each other. We can't escape together. What's our next bet—living here forever? Give me a fucking break."

"Someone _will_ come for us eventually," Kyou says matter-of-factly. "The fact that we are Ultimates means our lives are worth the world's time. It is foolish to think otherwise."

"Talent does not define a person's worth," Takako says sharply. "Neither does it define the fate of Ultimates. If you remember, luck is what drove the Killing Game of the Tragedy. Hope is what saved them."

"But surely people outside know that this is happening to us? I'd… rather hold onto the belief that we might be rescued rather than resign myself to this game," Naohiro says softly.

"So what, _nobody_ wants to escape? Kim? Haru? Ash?" Sora turns to her and Ashita feels slightly guilty when she shakes her head. "Seriously?" the Pilot says. "Are you kidding me, guys? The hell are we supposed to do then?"

"Obviously relax and get to know each other," Jao cheers.

"Don't be _complacent_ , Katayashi," Akito says, embers for eyes.

"Huh? How am I being complacent? We're just going to hang out."

"Yeah, and pretend that everything's fine. When it's _not_."

Jao lingers on the Firefighter before turning his red-eyed gaze to everyone.

"Let me ask you guys something," he says. "Who do you think is in control of this game? Shufukuma, right?

"Wrong! He's about as relevant as a referee in a soccer match! See," Jao places a hand to his chest, "the real players here are _us_. We're the ones who have to do the killing and guessing and all that. So~o, if we choose not to kill, then that's how the game will be. Not a 'killing game' but a 'hostage situation'. Y'get me? It's as simple as that!"

"Is it?" Haruko reaches for her ear, a distant look on her face. "Jao… You're saying that, if we redefine the situation we're in right now, that will make things less dangerous. But isn't that wishful thinking..?"

"We've been doing that the whole time, though," Ashita says. All eyes turn to her and she straightens. "I mean—we've been talking about ways we can hope, haven't we? Whether it's worth hoping for a rescue team or an escape plan or, uh, a movie night. All sorts of wishful thinking." Ashita scratches her cheek. "Ehe… I guess that's the problem with hope.

"When you hope, you can never be sure of things. But listening to all you guys, I can definitely say this: nobody wants the certainty of despair. That's why we're all being stubborn and conflicting! Because we're scared. And hungry. But mostly scared. And that's okay."

Even though they have to face these sorts of reality checks, it's okay. Because they're all in the same boat—and Ashita feels comfort knowing that she isn't alone.

Though she is met with a bout of silence, so intense Ashita wonders if she's gone deaf from how _intense_ everyone's looking at her.

"[ _Hoo boy,_ ]" Shufukuma's voice suddenly rings out. "[ _You know, I was hoping for a massive disagreement followed by an awkward pause of purified distrust… but false hope is a much better alternative! Especially when you consider that the mastermind's right there in the room with you! That's right kiddos—you can sweet talk yourselves all you want, but the truth hasn't changed! This is a Killing Game! Sure, the mastermind's yours for the taking—if you aren't busy tripping over each other's corpses first!_]"

He cackles. The hairs on Ashita's arms stand on end as that tinny laugh crackles around them.

Then Chikao speaks.

"Hnhn… Mastermind or not, there are far more important questions," he says, a strange chuckle accompanying his words. "It's true however, that despite our prior knowledge of how a Game works, we shouldn't let our guard down. That is because this Game is not the same. Far from it…"

"What do you mean?" Mayu asks.

"Whoever put us into this Game… saw it fit to leave our memories of the Tragedy untouched."

The gravity of his words strikes Ashita immediately. "Are you saying that they _let_ us remember the Tragedy's Game?" she asks. "But _why_?"

"Why indeed! After all, it would be in Shufukuma's best interests for us to be disbelieving." Chikao shuts his eyes and hums. "Instead, he is letting us use our past experiences with despair. Does he want to test the strength of our hope regardless of those experiences? Does he want to break it and show the rest of the world how fragile hope ultimately is? How odd…"

Ashita remembers her confusion earlier while exploring the Prison Floor... how _she knows who she is but not why she came to be. Why she was chosen for this._ Why they all were...

"What does it matter?" Kasumi says impatiently. "You ask all these questions but in the end, we're still stuck here."

"Stuck for a _reason_ ," Kimi points out—like a _champ_. "You might not care Kasumi, but I'm curious to know what sick mind put us here for their entertainment. Retribution is damn sweeter that way."

"Yep! I definitely want to have this place figured out before I potentially die," Ashita says casually. Too casually. "Uh, not that I won't put up a fight! Especially against this potential mastermind."

Jao gasps. "Shufukuma could be lying though! A scare tactic to make us turn against one another!"

"While it could be a scare tactic, that doesn't mean a mastermind couldn't exist," Fuku says, dark blue eyes widening when he adds, "I didn't mean to be pessimistic, sorry! Just being realistic. It doesn't seem right to ignore everything Shufukuma tells us."

"But we should still try," Haruko says, voice projecting throughout the room. "We might think our situation is hopeless right now because of our experiences," she glances at Chikao, "but that doesn't mean we shouldn't lose hope. Even if we know it's dangerous… even if we're scared, or lost, or confused, we should still make the most of our time here!"

"Yeah," Sora says with rising confidence. "I don't know why we can remember the Tragedy or why that's more important than figuring out an escape plan, but think of the guys who came before us! What would they think if they saw us giving up right here, right now?"

"I don't think anybody is giving up," Naohiro says thoughtfully. "Like Ashita said, we're all scared. We're all just... coping in our own ways."

"We can do so together," Takako says, purple eyes addressing each person. "I hope you understand that we have to strike a careful balance in this type of situation. Faith may lead to death, but isolation will only lead to paranoia. The safest option is for us to cooperate."

"Hostage to hostage," Jao chimes in.

Hibiki raises a brow. "You're really not going to let that go, are you? That being said, I'm not losing to Shufukuma and his cons any time soon!"

"[ _Keep dreaming, buster!]_ " yells the bear from the hidden speaker.

Saturn scoffs. "I stand by what I said. Despair is a force that cannot prevail. The Elements will not allow it—and neither will I."

"I-I won't resign myself to death either," Sinerra says, fingers curling on the table. "Death and despair are horrible things… I don't want to accept them for me, for Sattie—for a-any of us!"

"I agree," Mayu says with a dainty smile. "It would be a waste if everyone's resolve crumbled prematurely. The hope within us is strong. We should nurture it together to reach our highest point of beauty."

"Well said," Chikao tells her. "I myself am curious to see how we handle this legendary dynamic…"

"Better than being at each other's throats," Kimi sighs. "Hey, can I go now? I'm tired and to be frank, this seat is not doing it for me. I think we've done all we can for this meeting."

"I was hoping for an escape plan but," Sora shrugs. "You win some, you lose some."

"That's true," Ashita says. But looking around the table, she can't help but be pleased. Nobody's in total agreement but at the end of the day, they've chosen to work together. They've chosen to trust each other.

… Okay. Maybe not _everybody's_ decided that.

"As I thought—this was an utter waste of time." Kyou goes to stand, chair screeching against the tiled floor. "I am going to investigate the technology around this place. I can find something useful _that_ way, at least until we are rescued."

Sora splutters. "Hold on a sec, you can't just brush us off—"

"Whatever plan you have, I am _not_ going to risk my life for it," Kyou says stonily. "Machines are reliable. People are not…" With that, he leaves without another word.

As she watches him go, Ashita recalls him tampering with the elevator on the Prison Floor, using tools basically made from scratch:

 _"I am the Ultimate Weapon Designer... that level of Talent is expected from me, and you respectively... You say you are the Ultimate Interrogator. Tell me, have you been putting your Talent to good use?"_

What else could he do? What else could they do _together_?

"What a killjoy," Sora mutters, raking his spiky blue hair. "At least everyone's still here. What's the time actually? Hey, Shufukuma!... Is he still listening in on us?"

"Probably," Haruko says while checking her Pad. "It's nearly 5 PM right now. Why do you want to know?"

"I feel bad that this meeting turned into a super long pep talk, so I wanna make it up to you guys." Sora grins. "So how's a little bonding time sound? 'Get to know each other,' right Jao?"

Jao whoops. "Now I'm interested! You think we can watch a movie?"

"I doubt it; I didn't find any DVDs or anything to play them with in the A.V. Room," Hibiki says apologetically. Then he brightens. "But the Casino's right below us. Why don't we hang out there?"

"Aw, shit," Kasumi says, palming her face. "You're going to drag me there, aren't you?"

"Come on Kasumi, I still gotta beat you in blackjack," Ashita says cheerily. She doesn't even flinch under the Casino Host's scornful gaze. (Ashita expects to be accustomed to that look in the following hour or so, anyway.)

Kasumi huffs. "Fine. But I don't have to talk. And don't take this to mean that I trust you guys, either."

"What's with the pessimism, Kaz? No—I get it!" Sora nods to himself. "You're probably a lovely gal who plays hard to get. Haha, I guess it's up to me to win you over with my _awesome_ card-counting skills!"

"Right. Because card-counting isn't cheating. At all." Kasumi glares at him. Sora awkwardly laughs as Takako rises from her seat.

"This will be good for us," Takako says with a small smile. "However, I am worried about dinner. Naohiro, did you prepare anything by any chance?"

"No, but I don't mind staying back to make dinner," the Street Vendor says. "Does anybody have any nutritional requirements? Allergies?"

Mayu perks up. "Oh! I like cinnamon orange tea! Could you please make that?"

"I don't see why not. Ah, I'll have to boil the water again… Are there any other requests?"

After listing a few down, Naohiro says, "Akito, would you mind helping me cook? I'm only asking because you have the smoke alarm to check anyway."

Akito looks at him suspiciously, seemingly weighing his options. Finally he says, "I don't know how to cook."

"Don't worry, you can cut things for me," Naohiro says simply. "Afterwards you can join in with the rest."

Akito scoffs. "I'm not playing any shitty games..." He goes to Naohiro regardless but not before giving the rest of them one last look.

"Stay away from the slot machines, you hear me? The last thing we need are reckless decisions." Akito's eyes bore deep into their souls when he adds, " _Don't_ make me come down there to save you."

Ashita nods airily. "We'll try!"

Akito almost looks unimpressed. He and Naohiro depart the now-unsettled room, a tension broken by Kimi's amused snort.

"What a nag," she says. "He's worse than some of my Academy instructors… Maybe not _that_ bad. Still, I'm going to head off. You guys really drained my energy…"

Fuku chuckles. "I guess all this talking really wears a person out. Welp, we'll see you around for dinner, Kimi!"

"Yeah, you better turn up!" Sora says.

"Alright," he adds once a yawning Kimi leaves, "we should hurry and play before dinner gets going. I only got a peek at the Casino 'fore we had to meet up, so I'm pretty excited!"

"I have never been to a 'casino' either," Sinerra says, twiddling her fingers. "You make it sound enjoyable though, so I don't see why Sattie and I cannot go. R-Right, Sattie?"

Saturn moues. "I would be wary if I were you, Sin. I hear many people sell their souls to such places… Happiness, marriage, commitment… thrown away because of temptation. Truly a demonic place! We should not go there!"

Jao cackles. "We're already in a demonic place! Besides, we don't have to gamble! A friendly card game is fine by me~"

"That sounds relaxing," Takako says pleasantly. "Then again, our anxiety might be better relieved by… focusing our competitiveness in this manner."

"I wouldn't mind partaking in that," Chikao says with a curled lip. "There is a fairy tale... that speaks of a man that outwitted Death while Death was disguised amongst a group of gamblers. Perhaps I could be that man? Perhaps Death is amongst us..?"

Mayu tilts her head. "Hm? Do you mean the mastermind?"

"Hey, don't talk about that! We're supposed to bond! This is bonding time! Now let's go!" Sora states, leading the way. Everyone follows him to the stairs and they chat as though they're just students in a school, or tourists in a hotel, or prisoners in jail…

Ashita glances around the Lobby.

Are they in a Killing Game? Or are they not? How deep is the mystery behind this situation of theirs?

Ashita wants to know. Whether the threat of death is real or not, Ashita wants to know.

Laughter. The Interrogator looks at her new peers laughing. She watches their anxiety bubble amidst goodwill but that's to be expected. Worry, dread, confusion... _curiosity_... All normal feelings associated with a Killing Game. But bottling it up won't do anyone good. Ashita would know; it's a pastime of hers to listen to confessions. To lend an ear when no one else is willing to listen. (At least, that's how she's chosen to interpret her career.)

So it almost feels natural to poke Haruko on the shoulder and ask, "How are you holding up? So far, anyway... Are those bad experiences catching up to you? Cuz we're all trying here. We've got your back! So if you ever want to talk—"

"I think I'm fine," Haruko says, half-smiling, half-cringing.

"Just asking," Ashita says.

"I know." Haruko full-smiles and shakes her head. "You do that a lot."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Do you believe in hope for humanity?_

* * *

 ** _OH WOW IT'S FINALLY DONE /collapses/_**

 _Seriously, this chapter was hard to write. Everyone had so much to say. I love it. I'm going to sleep now. But before that! I want to say thank you to everyone who's been following along so far, especially to those who've left comments. They really make my day! Consider this my belated New Years gift, haha._

 _(P.S. The fairy tale Chikao was referencing is called 'Jump In My Sack' from Slovenia. He'll probably elaborate more on it next chapter but you can check it out if you want. It's pretty interesting!)_

 _There's one more chapter to go before I try a poll for FTEs but hey, next chapter's pretty much a group FTE anyway. Yay! In the meanwhile I've written up everyone's Report Card profiles, right after my review-responses:_

 _ **—CandiedStars:** Nice to hear your thoughts on the cast and I'm glad you liked the prologue! Yeah, the whole 'earn back someone's trust' thing is a pretty popular discussion. It's definitely a strange reason to hold a Killing Game. I hope you learnt more about certain characters this chapter :)_

 _ **—mayurie:** Hey again! Everyone's ages are displayed in their profiles (as well as their likes and dislikes which I find interesting, haha). I'm glad Kimi's coming across well and I hope that's the case in this chapter too. I was surprised that a lot of you googled what the origin for Shufukuma's name could be, and that you couldn't find it! Welp, I'm keeping my mouth shut. As always it's nice to hear that I'm generating questions cuz there's gonna be a whole lot of mystery!_

 _ **—RoseShadow:** Haha, hopefully the whole 'regain trust' thing gets answered soon. Maybe /rubs hands evilly/. There is a reason as to why Shufukuma is called that but I'm not revealing why any time soon. Maybe you guys can figure out beforehand? Either way, I'm glad you liked how I ended the last chapter since I tried going for a suspense feel. Thanks for reading!_

 _ **—Gatekeeper:** Trust definitely is fickle and discussions about it won't cease any time soon! Your insights are great and I'm glad you're interested in the overall mystery I'm creating. And I'm pretty sure the Pads don't just benefit Ashita!_

 _ **—Amaryllis:** Heyo! Yup, with a new game there appears to be a new mascot. Kasumi's pretty asocial at this point but she has her reasons. Everybody's coping in their own ways, hehe. I'm glad you liked last chapter and hopefully you like this one too :)_

 _ **—Nemris:** It's great to hear from you again and how you're liking the cast so far. Hopefully you like this chapter since it's abundant with interactions! And the stated motive is definitely different. There may or may not be a reason for that :O_

 _ **—Abitat Eco:** And Shufukuma appears in the flesh! Or in the metal more like! I've got a lot planned for this cast though there will definitely be good times before the, uh, bad times... Ye. I've only learnt of polls on this site recently and I'm willing to give it a go! Thanks for reading :)_

 _ **—AmazingSwolfie:** I honestly find it easier to write interactions between a small group of people, which is why I struggled writing the 'meeting' where everyone was present. Your Shufukuma-A.I. theory really interested me but I'm sorry to say that he is indeed a solid bear... robot... thing. Huh? Nevertheless I'm glad I wrote Hibiki well and I hope that's the case for this chapter too!_

 _ **—Jeptwin:** I think I remember Amami referencing that in V3. It's definitely a Prisoner's Dilemma for sure and I hope this chapter highlighted just how, uh, the cast are trying to cope with their situation. Nice to hear from you again and thanks for reading!_

 _ **—Soulful:** I do like writing Sora and Kimi's conversations and it's great to hear you like them too. I get what you mean about Akito, he's waaaayyy too frosty for a guy with his particular Talent (is that irony?). Your thoughts on other characters are interesting too and I'm glad you're interested in this story's mysterious plot!_

 _ **—ONNMT:** What can I say? Like I said before, it made my day to hear your thoughts and I hope this chapter's given you more to think on. And I'm really flattered that you delayed your haircut to binge-read this! I'll respond to most of your thoughts via PM sometime, but to answer one point you made, I didn't realise I'd written 18k in one month. Holy crap. This chapter's over 9600 words by itself; it'd be great if I could pump out another chapter of the same length within the month. Either way I'm happy you're interested in this fic's premise! Thanks for reading :)_

 _ **Report Card Profiles:**_

 _ **ASHITA KEJI**_  
 _Age: 18_  
 _Height: 5'5"_  
 _Weight: 48 kg_  
 _Blood Type: AB_  
 _Date of Birth: March 13_  
 _Star Sign: Pisces_  
 _Likes: Snakes_  
 _Dislikes: Taxidermy_  
 _Special Notes: Ultimate Interrogator_

 _ **AKITO YOICHI**_  
 _Age: 19_  
 _Height: 5'8"_  
 _Weight: 74 kg_  
 _Blood Type: A_  
 _Date of Birth: May 4_  
 _Star Sign: Taurus_  
 _Likes: Kabuki theatre_  
 _Dislikes: Arsonists_  
 _Special Notes: Ultimate Firefighter_

 _ **KIMI TENJOKU  
** Age: 22_  
 _Weight: 43 kg_  
 _Height: 5'4"_  
 _Blood Type: A+_  
 _Date of Birth: March 9_  
 _Star Sign: Pisces_  
 _Likes: Thriller novels_  
 _Dislikes: Patriarchy_  
 _Special Notes: Ultimate Air Traffic Controller_

 _ **CHIKAO INAMINE  
** Age: 21_  
 _Weight: 54 kg_  
 _Height: 6'1"_  
 _Blood Type: B-_  
 _Date of Birth: January 1_  
 _Star Sign: Capricorn_  
 _Likes: Exploring_  
 _Dislikes: Ignorance_  
 _Special Notes: Ultimate Mythologist_

 _ **MAYU AMARI  
** Age: 17_  
 _Weight: 53 kg_  
 _Height: 4'9"_  
 _Blood Type: O_  
 _Date of Birth: June 14_  
 _Star Sign: Gemini_  
 _Likes: Hugs_  
 _Dislikes: White chocolate_  
 _Special Notes: Ultimate Dollmaker_

 _ **FUKUYA ONSUKI  
** Age: 19_  
 _Weight: 70 kg_  
 _Height: 6"0'_  
 _Blood Type: O+_  
 _Date of Birth: April 13_  
 _Star Sign: Aries_  
 _Likes: Puzzles_  
 _Dislikes: Jumping to conclusions_  
 _Special Notes: Ultimate Acrobat_

 _ **SINERRA DEMONA  
** Age: 17_  
 _Weight: 53 kg_  
 _Height: 5'8"_  
 _Blood Type: AB_  
 _Date of Birth: June 6_  
 _Star Sign: Gemini_  
 _Likes: Animals_  
 _Dislikes: Apple juice_  
 _Special Notes: Ultimate Poet_

 _ **SATURN DEMONA  
** Age: 19_  
 _Weight: 66 kg_  
 _Height: 6'0"_  
 _Blood Type: O_  
 _Date of Birth: October 13_  
 _Star Sign: Libra_  
 _Likes: Pentacles_  
 _Dislikes: Orange juice_  
 _Special Notes: Ultimate Occultist_

 _ **TAKAKO KIZUKI  
** Age: 22_  
 _Weight: 55 kg_  
 _Height: 5'7"_  
 _Blood Type: AB-_  
 _Date of Birth: July 7_  
 _Star Sign: Cancer_  
 _Likes: Four-leafed clovers_  
 _Dislikes: Messes_  
 _Special Notes: Ultimate Psychiatrist_

 _ **KYOU SHINOHA  
** Age: 19_  
 _Weight: 54 kg_  
 _Height: 5'4"_  
 _Blood Type: O_  
 _Date of Birth: November 11_  
 _Star Sign: Scorpio_  
 _Likes: Croissants_  
 _Dislikes: Childish movies_  
 _Special Notes: Ultimate Weapon Designer_

 _ **KASUMI MIURA  
** Age: 18_  
 _Weight: 51 kg_  
 _Height: 5'1"_  
 _Blood Type: O_  
 _Date of Birth: March 7_  
 _Star Sign: Pisces_  
 _Likes: Money_  
 _Dislikes: Greedy people_  
 _Special Notes: Ultimate Casino Host_

 _ **SORA SHIROSAKI  
** Age: 21_  
 _Weight: 81 kg_  
 _Height: 6'0"_  
 _Blood Type: B_  
 _Date of Birth: January 4_  
 _Star Sign: Capricorn_  
 _Likes: Flying_  
 _Dislikes: Laziness_  
 _Special Notes: Ultimate Pilot_

 _ **HARUKO AKIYAMA  
** Age: 18_  
 _Weight: 52 kg_  
 _Height: 5'10"_  
 _Blood Type: O_  
 _Date of Birth: May 29_  
 _Star Sign: Gemini_  
 _Likes: Pine tree smell_  
 _Dislikes: Closed in places_  
 _Special Notes: Ultimate Mountaineer_

 _ **NAOHIRO MIYA  
** Age: 20_  
 _Weight: 57 kg_  
 _Height: 5'4"_  
 _Blood Type: A_  
 _Date of Birth: March 19_  
 _Star Sign: Pisces_  
 _Likes: Winter_  
 _Dislikes: Bullying_  
 _Special Notes: Ultimate Street Vendor_

 _ **HIBIKI TSUKUDA  
** Age: 17_  
 _Weight: 66 kg_  
 _Height: 6'1"_  
 _Blood Type: A_  
 _Date of Birth: February 7_  
 _Star Sign: Aquarius_  
 _Likes: Heist movies_  
 _Dislikes: Pigeons_  
 _Special Notes: Ultimate Con Artist_

 _ **JAO KATAYASHI  
** Age: 17_  
 _Weight: 65 kg_  
 _Height: 5'5"_  
 _Blood Type: O-_  
 _Date of Birth: December 29_  
 _Star Sign: Capricorn_  
 _Likes: Music_  
 _Dislikes: Smoking_  
 _Special Notes: Ultimate Puppeteer_

 _Until next time!_


	9. Experimenting With Deadly Precautions 02

_**NOTE about the splitting up of dialogue: As far as I know, it's not grammatically incorrect. It's a way to break up long paragraphs of dialogue or give a dramatic pause. The lack of a quotation mark at the end indicates that the dialogue resumes in the next paragraph. I'm saying it now because I've done it throughout this chapter too, and that you guys know it's intentional. Sorry if it's jarring!**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

She has to say, the Casino may be her favourite room yet. Sure casinos are usually breeding grounds for amoral crime and desperate circumstances, but Ashita's always liked the flashy interiors. The 16 of them may be trapped in this place but hey, at least their accommodations are nice!

"Your optimism astounds me," Chikao says. "Then again, that seems to a be a recurring trait within you. Ashita, do you think you will prevail in the games we will play? Games which so often rely on luck that no amount of superstition, as gambling myths would suggest, can guarantee your victory…"

"Well, if you believe you'll prevail then that's what'll happen," Jao says confidently. "'Where there's a will there's a way' and all that. Confidence is key. That's the mindset I go into when performing my puppet plays!"

Kasumi sighs. "Confidence is great and all but don't let it get to your head. Luck is a factor. Luck, lies, deceit, poker faces… they all contribute to the outcome of a game." She taps the shelf insistently with an added, "Where are these cards? What's the point of having a casino if you hide the deck from us?"

"Perhaps it's above the shelf," Takako suggests, drawing herself up to her full height to look. The rest of them are seated around a round table, bathed under a bright light that casts shadows on their faces. Jazz plays mutedly around them.

Sinerra speaks up. "I-Is it not cheating if you lie in a game? That would be unfair, right?"

"Oh no, it's allowed in games like poker," Sora says with a wave of his hand. "Technically it's called bluffing. It's a legit strategy people do to get the upper hand. Totally allowed and all, so don't stress about it, Sin!" He catches her off guard with that nickname given that it's a special something between her and Saturn, but Sora doesn't seem to care nor think it's a big deal.

"Are we going to play poker, though?" Mayu asks. "I'm afraid I don't know the rules… nor the attention span to keep track of everyone's lies."

"We'd need chips to gamble with," Hibiki points out.

Saturn furrows his brows. "Chips? Why would we place our stakes with a snack?"

"Nah man, not those kind," Sora says.

Fuku mutters, "There _is_ this game. It's like poker but, er, without the financial risks."

"I found the deck," Takako says to a relieved Kasumi.

"Have you gambled before?" Ashita asks Haruko as conversation erupts around the table.

"Not exactly. I played a few card games with friends in past mountain expeditions. One time we gambled with rocks." Haruko smiles fondly. All round the table there's smiles like hers in every sense of the word, and Ashita's thankful they have this chance to sit back and relax despite their circumstances.

If she thinks about it, casinos are places of hope. Hope to get rid of whatever crisis you're into, whether financial or emotional or life-threatening. Yeah, you might fall to despair at some points and resort to chronic crime, and neglect other aspects of your life, but hey. There's hope in trying over and over again, even if it's maddening or difficult or plain despairing.

There's luck. There's confidence. Then there's hope. You can never be too sure about hope but, it's a far cry from despair.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"So it's agreed," Kasumi says with the look of a world-weary babysitter. "Nobody wants to play poker, or blackjack, or baccarat. The roulette wheel doesn't have a ball and nobody wants to touch the slot machines regardless of that orange-haired guy's death threats. _So_ … what now?"

"Go Fish!" Hibiki says.

"Fishing?" Saturn says dubiously.

"That's a kid's game! Come on, let's play something heart-pumping!" Sora exclaims.

"Or~, let's make our own game!" Jao cheers.

Kasumi face palms. "I know a game we can play," Fuku says with an amused look at the Casino Host's attitude. He leans forward on his elbows and under the light, his teeth glint brighter. "Do any of you know the game Liar?"

Takako hums. "That sounds ominous. No, I've not heard of it." Neither has anyone else apparently; even Ashita, who's dealt with a few gambling criminals.

"It's pretty cool," Fuku says. "The aim is to lose all of your cards. First one to do so wins. The game starts when one player puts down a card or a set of cards of the same number. So, either a 3, or a set of 3s if you have more than one. The next player then has to put down a card or set of cards that are either one unit above, a unit below, or a unit equal to that of the last card played. So if I put down a 3, the next player has to either put down at least one 4, 2, or 3."

Mayu tilts her head. "But how would we know what card to put down?"

Fuku laughs. "That's the fun part. See, every time you put down a card, you have to announce what card you're playing. That's when you can choose to lie. So if I say I put down a 3, I might actually put down a 5, but no one would know unless I get called out. If I get called out before the next player makes their move, I have to put the current pile in my hand."

"And if you don't get called out?" Hibiki asks.

"The game continues. The next player can put down at least one 4, 2, or 3 and be none the wiser. Er, I should point out that the reason you can lie besides for the heck of it, is because of those restrictions. If you don't have the cards needed you can lie and put down an invalid card, or confess and take the current pile."

"Ooh, what if you call out a person but it turns out they didn't lie?" Jao asks.

"Then _you_ take the pile," Fuku says.

"I see. So the more you risk lying or calling out others' lies, the more you add to your hand, and the less likely you win," Chikao mumbles.

Sora whistles. "This sounds like a rad game. I'm still confused but I know I'll get the hang of it! Nice job, man!"

"A game which sorts out the good liars from the bad," Kasumi mutters. She starts shuffling the cards. "Alright, if everyone's happy to play it. Do I divide the whole deck?" she asks Fuku, who nods back. "Alright. Again, I'm not playing. I'll just be around… finding the damn roulette ball…"

Ashita feels giddy when she receives her hand. Then she notices how small it is. "Uh, guys? I only have four cards."

"Me too," Haruko says. She glances around the table. "There's a lot of us playing. Maybe it would be better if we split into two groups?"

"Heh, that'd be for the best," Hibiki says. "C'mon, Kasumi! I'd expect the Ultimate Casino Host to know when a group's too big for one deck!"

Kasumi grumbles, "Don't act like you know what my job is. _Anyway_ , I'd warn you guys about going into a group with him," she gestures to Hibiki. "A guy with his Talent? He'll beat you before you can even blink."

"… I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted," Hibiki mumbles.

"If we leave you out, we can have an even number of five for each group," Mayu says thoughtfully.

Hibiki balks. "H-Hold on, there's no need to do that!"

"I agree! That would be unfair." Sinerra twiddles her thumbs. "So, um… Shall we start?"

"We would need another deck," Takako points out.

Everybody turns to Kasumi.

She sighs.

Once another deck is found, the next hour consists of them having a good old time! Ashita's in the group with Sora, Takako, Jao and Haruko and is doing a great job so far calling out liars, though not so much the actual _act_ of lying itself.

"Confessing again?" Haruko says as Ashita picks up the current pile. "I have to say Ashita, I thought you'd be the one to beat in this game!"

"I guess Miss Interrogator's only good at picking out liars but not being one herself," Jao says, laugh muffled under his cartoonish scarf-mask.

"Ha! Three 7s!" Sora announces with a flourish. "See if you can beat that!"

Takako places a card. "8," she says calmly.

"Liar!" When Takako reveals her card, Sora tuts. "Damn, I thought for sure you were lying. I can't tell with you, Tako. I'm too distracted by your cool, calm demeanour!"

"I do my best to reign in my emotions," Takako says with a slight smile.

Jao perks up. "My turn? Alright—here's two Queens!"

"One Jack," Haruko says confidently.

"One 8—I mean 9," Ashita stammers, card falling out of her grasp. She coughs. "I totally meant 9."

The rest of them exchange glances. Nobody calls her out and Ashita has a vague feeling that they've taken pity on her. (Not that she was lying. She totally put down a 9…)

"One 5!"

"One 6."

"Three 6s!"

"Lie," Haruko calls out.

Jao slumps. "Aw, how did you know?"

"I played a 6 before, in a set of Queens." Haruko scratches the back of her ear. "Or maybe just one Queen and the rest a bunch of random cards. I can't remember!"

Ashita laughs. "I think _you're_ the one to beat, Haruko."

Takako wins first in the end and Ashita sadly last by a margin, Jao damning her with the pile after luckily playing a valid card. "Confidence is key!" he cheers, and the rest of them shake their heads in amusement.

They call it quits and go spectate the other group. Ashita can barely stifle her laughter—Saturn, as it turns out, gets too defensive about his cards, and Mayu doesn't help with her constant suspicions. Coupled with Fuku's attempts to keep track of played cards, and Hibiki's Con Artist Talent inviting others to screw themselves over by calling out his 'lies' ("I'm telling you, I only lie when I have to!") the game is entertaining to watch. Sinerra's politeness paves the way to her victory and the game climaxes with Mayu debating whether or not Chikao's played set of cards truly contains three Aces.

"I say go for it," Sora encourages.

"I'm telling you; two Aces have already been played," Fuku warns.

"But what if someone had been lying?" Takako points out.

"I'm 100% sure Chikao's lying in this instance!" Hibiki says, "Whenever we called him out and got it right, he would still act like we were wrong. I say call him out now!"

"I don't remember having an Ace in my deck," Saturn says.

"I-I think I had one," Sinerra stammers.

"Hm," Mayu hums.

"Do it!" Jao and Sora cheer.

Mayu lets out a breath. Serenely, she says, "I won't call it. Let the game continue."

There's silence for a bit.

"What," Sora blurts, as Chikao hugs his last card close to his chest.

"But," Jao protests, as Mayu places her last card onto the pile.

Mayu says, "I have put down an Ace."

Chikao appraises the Dollmaker for a moment. "That's a lie," he finally says, and reveals her card.

It's an Ace. Holy crap.

"Holy shit," Sora breathes out as the rest of them crowd around the damning, defining Ace.

Chikao chuckles. "It seems Death has outwitted me…"

"I wasn't sure if you had three Aces," Mayu begins to explain. "Then I realised that it didn't matter, since I had an Ace and I could win that way."

"Wow," Fuku says, brow raised as he flips Chikao's last play. "He put down two Aces and a 4. You could've won either way, Mayu."

Jao laughs. "Who cares? She won in the best-est, most suspenseful way possible!"

"Yeah, this was a fun game to play," Sora adds with a friendly pat on Fuku's shoulder. "Hey Fuku, got any other cool card games?"

"Er," the Acrobat hesitates. "I can make a card tower if you want? I make them sometimes to practice my concentration. I can get up to three levels!"

Ashita and the others watch with bated breath as Fuku builds a tower. There's a lot of shushing and tension as each card takes its place. Fuku reaches six levels when the door clangs open, the vibrations nearly toppling the cards.

Everyone looks at the entrant.

"Having fun?" Akito asks uninterestedly. Resting on his hand is a platter filled with two big bowls of chicken and rice, the smell instantly perfuming the room. Dangling from his other arm is a plastic bag vaguely showing plastic plates, cups, cutlery and a filled bottle.

"Dinner!" Haruko exclaims before remembering the _very fragile_ card tower. She covers her mouth. "Sorry everyone!" she half-whispers.

"Oh, it's you," Kasumi says from where she loiters by the roulette table. "I didn't expect you to bring dinner to us. Seems like too much of a risk for your tastes—hey! Don't put those there!" she suddenly shouts as Akito places the food on a round table. "If the layout gets stained I'm making you clean it!"

Akito harrumphs. "If anyone's clumsy enough to stain it then I have no faith in them." He eyes the slot machines before turning his gaze on the rest of them. "Eat up. He cooked that for you while you were all dicking about."

"And what were you doing?" Sora shoots back.

"Making sure this place isn't a minefield of faulty equipment."

"Are you going to check here?" Saturn asks, embedding the words with enough venom to possibly kill the guy. Sheesh!

"Tomorrow. When you're not all here." Akito leaves quickly, door slamming shut behind him.

Haruko says, "Well, that was uncalled for."

Takako sighs. "At least we have food. Naohiro did cook this for us so we should eat it. It smells delicious even from this distance."

Sora whoops. "Then let's get eating!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dinner is a raucous affair. After much cajoling Kasumi lets them eat on the tables, and the group munch and chat to their heart's content. Akito comes back at some point with four thermoses and an even quicker departure. At least the label on each thermos compensates for his lack of explanation.

"I cannot get over the beauty of this taste," Mayu swoons as she takes a sip of her cinnamon orange tea. Sinerra shares the sentiment with a hearty gulp of her peach tea, Saturn with his earl grey and Hibiki with his classic hot chocolate. Ashita feels slightly envious and makes a note to ask Naohiro for taste tests later.

For now she sits back and enjoys the communal comfort. Ashita never doubted for a second that they would be sitting together, bonding over their shared entrapment with distracting notions of food and card games and whatnot. Sure, there might be lingering doubt (she'd noticed Saturn picking at his food like it was poisoned) but that's natural in their situation.

They're not pretending things are fine. Things are fine. Ashita knows that Jao would agree with that idea. (Though his claim of them being in a 'hostage situation' is a _bit_ farfetched.)

There's a lapse where they sit and talk, plates scraped clean of crumbs and cups drained empty of drink. People like Sora keep the conversation going, so it's only natural that he would bring up a topic their newly-dubbed chatterbox would be interested in.

"So, like," the Pilot starts, "what do you _do_? Do you collect myths? Do you make up myths..?"

"I study them and their origins," Chikao says. "Myths and legends hold an interesting place in history, and the ways in which we use them to explain the phenomena of our world. It's a fascinating area of study, especially when you consider the myth we now weave with our very lives."

Ashita blinks. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"My personal project," Chikao clarifies. "I consider this current age of hope versus despair a myth in of itself. Of course, it will solidify as a myth hundreds of years into the future, when history faces effacement and scepticism clouds judgement…"

Kasumi sighs. "You're not making any sense. How is _this_ ," she gestures around them, "a myth? We're _real_ , aren't we?"

Chikao chuckles like he's heard an inside joke. "Everyone, all of you… Have you heard of the myth-ritual theory? No? Hn, simply put… the theory claims that myths arose to explain rituals.

"This claim was first put forward by William Robertson Smith, who said that people began performing rituals for reasons not related to myth. Forgetting the original reason for a ritual, they account for it by _inventing_ a myth and claiming the ritual _commemorates_ the events described in that myth.

"Tell me," Chikao says with a raised finger. "Why do you think people kill? Why do you think the Killing Game happened? Why do you think the Tragedy happened? Why do you think those rituals of murder happen around the world on a daily basis?"

"… For Despair?" Sinerra says tentatively. The air shifts dramatically and still, Chikao smiles.

"Yes. That is the myth Junko Enoshima and her disciples have chosen to invent. That is the myth I study in comparison with the phenomenon of hope, and the rituals associated with it." The Mythologist shuts his eyes almost wistfully, neon green fringe gleaming under the light. "That is what I was doing during the Tragedy. I was observing this era's version of despair… and how we have chosen to interpret it."

Takako nods. "Your passion truly shines in your words… Philosophising the Tragedy and its consequences sounds more difficult than I imagined… Hm, my career at the time was also stressful. Not to brag, mind you."

Ashita asks, "Why? What did you do during the Tragedy, Takako?"

There's a hesitant pause. Not only because Takako takes her time to think—to _recall_ —but because Chikao and Ashita have reopened wounds for all of them. They've spent time distracting themselves from those horrors and it seems jarring now to face them.

(Maybe that's the first step? To face the past in order to face the future—?)

"I was… safe, from most of the disaster," Takako finally says. "Myself, my family and most of the staff working at my house managed to get to an underground shelter before things escalated. But to be trapped in a small space while the outside world collapses around you… You can imagine the toll it would have on one's mental state."

"I can imagine," Haruko says softly.

Takako runs a hand through her blonde hair. "I can't recall much, but I know that I continued my career. As a psychiatrist I diagnosed many people, preventing most from falling to despair. With the lack of a therapist around I… had to fulfil that role as well. I was not specifically trained for it."

She looks at them all. "Regardless of that, I am willing. My specialty may lie in diagnosing people but if you need a therapist… If you need someone to talk to, to listen—I am available. I will do my best."

Fuku smiles. "We'll definitely keep that in mind."

"Yeah, definitely!... So, um." Ashita scratches her cheek. "Should the rest of us share our experiences, too? Would that be the fair thing to do?"

"You don't have to feel obligated," Takako says quickly.

"Though I _would_ like to know the extent of everyone's memories," Chikao says.

"I don't mind," Hibiki says, rubbing the back of his neck when everyone's attention turns to him. "Okay, to start, I don't remember specifics. I was living life normally with my mom and all when the Tragedy hit. I don't know what happened to her… but I don't think she died. After all, being an Ultimate has its perks."

"You don't say," Takako mutters.

"Heh, uh, yeah. Anyways," Hibiki continues, "I remember all this panic in the street. Just this one scene. People running. Screaming. Sirens. The smell of gasoline. All this smoke in the air."

"The worldwide air pollution," Sora says with wide eyes. "Yeah, that was a big problem for us. Pilots, I mean. We couldn't see shit."

Jao leans forward. "Sora, you flew at the time?"

For a moment, Sora looks unwilling to explain. Then he says, "During the Tragedy, I did some freelance work for the JASDF. I flew people to shelters and took part in all sorts of evacuations. Land based, flood based, even on mountain terrain… It was a real bummer working in that atmosphere."

He laughs humourlessly. "But hey! At least it distracted me from that friggin' Killing Game. I only heard what happened through word of mouth. Sorta… Not a lot of people felt comfortable recounting that shitshow of a game."

Kasumi scoffs. "Are you surprised? That Game was meant to break spirit. What's worse is that people kept watching it. It's like watching a car crash. You don't want to look but you can't help it." Her olive eyes narrow. "We had no choice, either. At the casino—there's a ton of screens. Enoshima must've hijacked the whole system because suddenly, we were broadcasting the Game like a couple of media lapdogs. What's worse were the jerks who actually played during the execution scenes, thinking that would give them greater luck at the slots. Disgusting…"

"That does sound ugly," Mayu says. "Compared to you, my experience was rather tame. Though I don't recall much. Only that my grandmother survived and that our family heirloom china dolls did not. And perhaps a television, and the sentiment that the deaths I saw onscreen were not beautiful in any manner or form."

"So you watched the Game. And news of the Tragedy unfolding," Ashita says, straining to remember if she once had, too.

"I did. It seems to be the clearest in my recollection." Mayu fiddles with the yellow bow around her waist. "How about you, Jao? Were your puppets also caught in the crossfire?"

"Nope! Not that I know for sure. I didn't really understand what was happening at the time." Jao curls in his seat, knees drawn up. "What can I say? The world changed fast and I couldn't keep up. Not like Sora and his rescue plane, or Takako and her therapy stuff. Yeah… At least I kept safe. Don't know how, though."

Jao suddenly rocks back on his chair, which startles a few of them. "Calm down~! I was just getting rid of bad thoughts," he says. There's laughter in his tone but it sounds forced, and a little sad.

Haruko _looks_ sad, if not nostalgic. "I remember one thing clearly," she says, hand lingering around her left ear. "Funnily enough, I wasn't at a mountain when it happened. I was visiting the hospital when it blacked out. Lights gone. Total darkness! But it wasn't just the lights. Everything electrical in the building shut down. Machines that had been keeping people alive…"

Hibiki frowns. "That's horrible…"

"Yep. No blood. No killing. Just mass panic."

Ashita places a hand on Haruko's shoulder. There's no tears coming out but she can tell the memory is strong for the Mountaineer.

Saturn's voice cuts through the air. "The same cannot be said for Sin and I. I can't speak for her, but I can only recall pieces." His eyes dart to his sister's and at her worried look, he sighs. "I… remember panic in our tribe. Blood and killing. I remember a window overlooking a city. I remember dread and despair. Beyond that… I remember holding the chieftain's headdress."

Sinerra's eyes widen. "Th-The headdress? You m-mean Father's?"

"I do not know why I was holding it. Nor why it was covered in blood." Saturn seems to grit his teeth. "That is what I remember, and what I am willing to reveal to you all."

"I remember differently," Sinerra says, eyes downcast even as everyone listens attentively. "S-Sattie… you were reading occult books on the carpet. Studying. I was practicing my poems because I wanted to inspire the children next door. Mundane example such as those…" The Poet frowns. "Sattie, how come you remember such violence and I don't..?"

"It might be the mastermind's doing," Chikao says. "I did say that whoever put us in this Game saw it fit to leave our memories of the Tragedy untouched."

"Not just the Tragedy though," Fuku points out. "From what everyone's been saying, it seems like we can't remember stuff _after_ the Tragedy. Only before or during that disaster." Then he adds, "But then, what about me? I can remember my childhood and how I became the Ultimate Acrobat. But nothing about the Tragedy."

Ashita blinks. "Really? Nothing at all?"

"I remember the Future Foundation—does that count?" Fuku bites his already worn lip. "Other than that… I have this feeling that I was good at something, once. But that's weird, right?"

"It doesn't seem all that helpful, no," Mayu says.

"Yeah, I was expecting something interesting from you. Like why your teeth are all shark sharp," Jao says with a moue. "But I guess we can salvage that with Ashita's backstory. What d'you say, Miss Interrogator? Did you torture Remnants of Despair with your kindness?"

"I don't torture!" Ashita exclaims and _really_ , if she's accused of that one more time she's going to… not do something hurtful.

"Yeah, Ash is too sweet to do that!" Sora says with a wide grin. Then, "But seriously Ash, did you talk to any Despairs? You're a treasure and all, but the way you talk about criminals sometimes makes me think you don't believe in stranger danger."

Ashita frowns. "I mean—I think I talked to some? It would fit my job description."

"Huh? You don't remember?" Fuku asks.

"No, I'm just like you. I have… flashes and stuff. But nothing I can definitely attribute to the Tragedy." Ashita hums. "I know I talked to criminals, but I'm not sure if they were Remnants of Despair. There's the Killing Game—I know that. Otherwise, nada."

Haruko says, "Maybe your experiences weren't traumatic enough for you to remember them?"

"Or~, maybe Ashita _shouldn't_ remember," Jao says. "Maybe they boosted her amnesia cuz they can't afford her to remember her experiences!"

Everybody looks to him. Confused, Sinerra asks, "What do you mean?"

"Ashita's the Ultimate Interrogator," Jao explains. "That means she knows a lot of criminals, Despairs or not. What if she knew too much? I don't think the one who trapped us here would want her to remember!"

"I see..." Takako clasps her fingers. "So you are saying that Ashita knew something we do not, and that is why, unlike the rest of us, she wasn't allowed to remember it. Perhaps the same can be said for Fuku."

"Wait, so," Sora starts, "if I'm following correctly with this whole conspiracy stuff—we all remember something about the Tragedy, but some of us not so much. Why? Is the Tragedy some super important clue?"

Is it? Ashita doesn't know—probably because she doesn't remember!

"Whatever it is, it's not worth discussing at this time of night." With a sigh, Kasumi gets to her feet. "You're all too hung up on figuring this place out. What's the point? We're in a Killing Game. Simple as that."

Hibiki frowns. "Do you still not trust us?"

"Is that so wrong?" Kasumi starts collecting the empty plates. "It's late. You guys go on ahead. I'll be here for a while cleaning." She snorts. "What's the time, 9 PM? Kasumi Miura, cleaning at the Casino. There's my alibi for you."

Her words clearly unsettle the group. In more ways than one. Sora looks ready to argue (with either a retort or a flirt—or maybe both. Who knows?)

Still, hearing that it's 9 PM suddenly makes Ashita tired. With her stomach full and head buzzing with questions, she follows the rest of the group to the stairs. She briefly notices Hibiki staying behind as the door to the Casino clangs shut.

"You know, guys," Sora says as they ascend to the Main Floor, "I really feel like we bonded together. Me and the ladies especially. Guess that's the adventurous charm of your bona fide Ultimate Lover!"

Everyone stares at him.

"… What?" Fuku says.

"No way!" Jao gasps as though he actually _believes_ Sora—

"Sora—when you said you had another Ultimate Title," Ashita says with increasing disbelief, "did you mean… _that_?"

Sora laughs. "Yeah! Pretty legit, right?"

"Well," Haruko says in a tone that wants to downplay the severe non-legitimacy of Sora's statement, "if nobody else has claimed it… I suppose it's alright?"

"It does not seem official," Saturn says. "Is it even on the Hope's Peak official Talent register?"

"Come on Sattie, don't be a killjoy," Sora grouses.

Saturn instantly tenses. " _Don't_ call me that."

"Okay, okay! No need to give me the third degree! Guess it's not a nickname if I say the same amount of syllables as your real name..." Sora stretches his arms. "Seriously though, I had fun today. Besides the whole kidnapping and killing situation."

"I must agree," Mayu says (and _woah_ , has she been walking next to Ashita this whole time?) "We truly made the most of this 'shitty' situation. Our beauty as Ultimates shall prevail through these good times."

"That is very poetic, Mayu," Sinerra says with a smile.

"Thank you! I hope you yourself will be content with your life's work at the moment of your death, so that your soul may rest peacefully," Mayu says pleasantly. At Sinerra's shocked silence Mayu adds, "Beauty in life truly is fleeting. Let us hope that despair will not taint it."

"Let us hope that Shufukuma is not as competent as his predecessor," Takako adds lowly.

Chikao chuckles. "It would be an honour to find out."

Reaching the Lobby, Ashita can't help but feel like she's forgotten something really, _really_ important. Something that could decide the rest of her prospects at this mysterious non-school, non-hotel, non-prison…

… That's right!

She didn't get to verse Kasumi in blackjack!

Well, there's always next time.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

From where he kneels, Kyou vaguely hears conversation.

He had lucked out with the Prison Floor. It was a challenge navigating it at first and Shufukuma's mechanical dogs certainly didn't help—but Kyou is here now, inspecting the control panel in the Warden's Room.

With a quick rewiring, he has managed to fix the speaker output for the surveillance system. Kyou figured it was the safest thing to do, before trying his hand at the more complex and unfamiliar circuitry. The technology… is on a scale that even he finds intimidating.

Kyou has just closed the panel when he hears howling. His grey eyes widen—looking at the surveillance screens, he sees a familiar figure bolt to the Warden's Room—the room Kyou now watches from—

There's a brief racket as the door opens and dogs howl from beyond. With a start, Kyou gets to his feet.

Wordlessly, Akito moves to the chair.

Kyou narrows his eyes. "What are you doing with that?"

"Bedtime," Akito snaps. "Now go away. It's nearly the official night time."

"It is. So why are you here?"

Akito doesn't answer. He starts setting up and Kyou can't help but feel irritated, and a little wary. The feeling reduces to a simmer once he realises _what_ Akito meant by 'bedtime'.

"I fixed the speakers," Kyou says. "I doubt anything dire will happen, but I'm sure you don't give a damn about that sentiment… It's self-righteous people like you who don't see past their own limits."

Akito scoffs. "Death's the only limit. As long as I'm not dead, there's something I can do. Which is more than what I can say for the rest of those retards partying downstairs." He looks at the Weapon Designer—the first time he's looked at him since his arrival. "I left a trail of string coming here. You'd be stupid not to use it."

Kyou does use it, and makes it to the Lobby quicker than he expected. Wryly, he debates looking for a camera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

She enters the Kitchen with wide eyes. "Huh? You're still here?"

"Ashita," Naohiro says by way of greeting. "Yeah, I was making myself some hot chocolate. Do you want some?"

"Yes. No. I mean—!" Ashita waves a hand frantically. "In the morning, sure! I don't wanna trouble you since it's so late at night, ehe." As if on cue the Night-time Announcement plays, so similar to the one she heard during the Tragedy. Shufukuma's shrill voice penetrates the walls, warning them of potential culprits targeting sleep-deprived peers. It's an oddly considerate threat.

Speaking of sleep-deprived, Kimi walks in, wearing her black aviator glasses. "Oh, hey," she greets the both of them, before turning to Ashita. "Sorry I couldn't make it to dinner—my nap went on for longer than I expected. And now I'm _starving_. Where's the food?"

"In the fridge," Naohiro says helpfully. Kimi thanks him and goes to heat up her food. "So, Ashita," Naohiro adds, "I heard you had fun building a card tower. I'm sorry I couldn't visit—I was checking our food supply since, well. The point was made."

Ashita hums. "Did Akito tell you to?"

"More or less."

"You don't have to be a pushover around him," Kimi snorts. "He strikes me as the kind of guy who's all bark, no bite. Kind of like Kyou. Except the guy is a Weapon Designer, so maybe he _can_ bite. What a pain."

Naohiro shakes his head. "I understand what you're saying, but it really isn't any trouble. Arguing would get me nowhere. Besides, I gave him a pretty stern talk. Hopefully that solves things."

"You know," Kimi says, gesturing at his colourful outfit, "I can't imagine a guy like you lecturing that asshole."

"Then you don't know me that well," Naohiro says with a chuckle. "Yet, anyway."

At his words Ashita jumps at the chance. "Then we'll get to know you," she says with brimming curiosity. "We didn't just play card games at the Casino. We, uh. Well. We talked about our experiences during the Tragedy… What we could remember, at least." Which in hindsight is a weird way of getting to know someone but, Ashita's dying to know if her amnesia is as complicated as the others made it out to be.

Kimi bites on her chicken. "Tragedy? You're going to make me recall that right now, when I'm eating?"

"Tomorrow, then," Ashita amends.

"That's fine by me," Naohiro says. "I'll be waking up early in the morning to make breakfast with Fuku, so you can ask me then. I'm sure you have a reason as to why you're asking."

So nice! Ashita nods and takes her leave, bidding the Street Vendor and Air Traffic Controller goodnight. Upon entering the Lobby she sees Kyou knelt beside the stool with the blue 'i', and she immediately approaches him.

"Hello! What're you doing? Have you found something? Wait, did you eat yet?"

"Hello," Kyou sighs, not looking up and totally not answering her questions. That is until he stops feeling the ridges of a tile. "I am trying to find any circuitry in the floor. Anything that could have allowed Shufukuma to suddenly appear earlier ago."

Ashita rocks back on her heels. "And..?"

"Nothing." Kyou stands. "You don't have to hover around me anymore; I'm going to bed now. Good night."

"Hey!" Ashita calls out when he starts walking away (really quickly, too!) "Are you going to join us for breakfast? Because we should talk!"

"What would we _talk_ about?" Kyou counters.

"You know. Plans. Escape plans with Sora. Stuff about this place. I'm sure if we work together, we can figure something out. Especially with your skills!"

"Whilst I appreciate the faith you have in my skills, otherwise renowned for their destructiveness… I believe we will be rescued eventually. So I can _inform_. But in turn, leave me out of any plans that could get me killed."

Ashita frowns. "You don't even want to try?"

Kyou turns away. "Ask me again once a murder occurs. Then I'll consider the urgency of your words…"

He leaves for the Dorms. Disappointment courses through Ashita's veins. Confusion, curiosity—

Left alone in the Lobby with the need to _do something_ , words tumble in her head. Sprouting ideas, sprouting questions—

 _We might not have all the answers yet but we can definitely pressure_ Shufu _kuma into giving them._

 _You say you are the Ultimate Interrogator. Tell me, have you been putting your Talent to good use?_

Compelled by instinct, Ashita approaches the 'i'. With a tap of her finger there's a glow, a creak, and a black-white bear instantly grumbling on the floor beside her.

"What is it?" Shufukuma inquires with a raised paw. He looks _way_ too annoyed for a bear who implemented the 'i' system in the first place.

With a deep breath, Ashita says, as nonchalantly as she can, "Oh, nothing. Just thought I'd inform you about our new relationship."

Shufukuma stares at her.

"What the _what now_?" he splutters.

"I'm glad you asked! See, I'm deathly curious about this place. So curious that not getting any answers makes me _really_ antsy. So, as the Ultimate Interrogator, I'm going to collect evidence the way I'm comfortable with—by interrogating _you_ , a person of interest!"

Shufukuma yelps, " _Me_?! What is this—insubordination?! You can't speak that way to your headmaster! Or hotel manager! Or warden!"

"Yes I can," Ashita confidently states. "I'm going to ask you questions about this place—about our memories—about _you_ —and I'm going to have those answers before I potentially die. That's my one goal for this Game!"

"Of course," she adds, "I won't start interrogating you until tomorrow. I'm way too tired, ehe."

"Grrgh, you won't get answers from me! I'm the baddest bear in existence!"

"Too bad! As an interrogator, I'm used to dealing with difficult people. Because of that, I don't usually get the answers I need within the one interrogation session. So, I have the patience. Isn't that neat?"

Shufukuma's face darkens. "You're a persistent brat... I don't know if I should be glad or offended! But I won't be talked down anymore!" His one blue eye glints threateningly before he pounds into the tile, disappearing quickly into a hidden abyss of potentially hidden circuitry.

Ashita lets out a breath. She may be tired but her mind is a lot clearer now that she has a goal, especially one where she can exercise her skills. Interrogation is familiar grounds and the thought of using it to help solve this place makes her, for a lack of a better word, _hopeful_.

They just have to work together. There's still something they can do as Ultimates, as people trapped in this Killing Game. Even if they progress slowly, there's hope in trying over and over again, even if it's maddening or difficult or plain despairing.

(You can never be too sure about hope but, it's a far cry from despair!)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _That's the end of the first day! Whew!_

 _I'm sorry this came out so late. I meant to have it out by end of January but I've been preparing for uni and getting caught up rewatching RvB. I'll become busier the next few weeks when I start uni, though I hope that, since the next chapter's mostly FTE-based, I can update sooner._

 _Speaking of which, **FTEs**! I'll be putting my first ever **poll up on my profile** so you guys can vote the people you want to learn more about. One on one, anyway—I still plan to have 'group FTEs'. Which character(s) do you find intriguing so far? __Also, what did you think of the change in POV from Ashita to someone else? It's not something I aim to do often but it was nice to experiment._

 _And the cover! I nearly forgot! The original black-white base belongs to Safety Bunny; it's apparently a decal they sell. I spruced it up to match the themes of this story and I'm happy with how it turned out!_

 _As always, your thoughts are appreciated! Until next time :)_

 _ **—Gatekeeper:** Hm, Shufukuma's motives do seem vague compared to Monokuma's maniacally simple 'thrill chills kills!' I'm curious about your suspicions on certain characters but of course, it's quite early into the story, and I hope to flesh the cast out better in future chapters. Thanks for reading!_

 _ **—Jeptwin:** Hey again! There's a ton of mystery in this chapter but also fun times. He's proving to be one of the friendly people in the cast so he definitely won't be short of friends :)_

 _ **—Amaryllis:** I was so sure the chapter title would be too long for FF's standards. Glad that's not the case! Also glad that you liked last chapter and I hope you like seeing Kasumi in her element in this chapter, being somewhat of a mom? Hosting it up and all, haha._

 _ **—MarciaWatney:** I hope this chapter wasn't too unreasonable of a wait! Your thoughts on certain characters are interesting and I'm glad you have a few favorites. I hope I wrote Chikao well this chapter too and thank you for your input! Have fun selecting for the FTEs :)_

 _ **—Abitat Eco:** Heyo, good to hear from you again! Yep Shufukuma is real and kind of a troll, haha. There will definitely be friendships all round and the current chapter's sort of a platform into what may be smaller friend groups. Of course there are suspicious people as you've highlighted but that's pretty par for the course with DanganRonpa! Yep, I did a lot of planning even prior to December and I hope to make those ideas a reality, because I'm excited to, uh, break your hearts? Thanks for reading!_

 _ **—irwegwert:** The theme stuff is pretty weird, I admit. I won't deny that the weapons in slot machines have a purpose, even if it is to unsettle, haha. It is surprising that the cast are working well so far despite their knowledge, though I hope this chapter shows that not everyone's a team player! I'm glad that I wrote last chapter well and I hope this one shed more light on the cast and their situation :)_

 _ **—AmazingSwolfie:** I'm glad you liked the cast profiles! And glad to hear your ideas on a few characters and that you have favorites already. Ha, I never thought I'd see 'scatterbrained' as a way to described Shufukuma, but it works. I've explained the paragraph issue at the beginning of the chapter and I'm sorry if they were jarring! It's nice to hear that the fic feels like DanganRonpa since I don't want to give off the air that 'everything's the same' when it's... not. I hope you like the casino scenes!_

 _ **—RoseShadow:** Heyo! Yep, I tried to make the exploration stuff engaging as possible since last chapter's basically exploration and discussion. I hope you liked this chapter too despite it being mostly discussion too, haha. Thanks for reading!_

 _ **—SoulfulGinger:** I'm actually glad you hate Akito because that's pretty much how I intended him to come across—wayyy too rude for a guy of his Talent. Your other thoughts on characters like Haruko, Kyou and Saturn are interesting too, and the unequal gender ratio is just a coincidence since I focused more at personality than fulfilling a gender quota. I'm glad my descriptions of the place weren't too overboard and I don't mind Sora commenting alongside you since it gives me insight on him too :D Thanks for reading!_

 _ **—Nemris:** Good to see you again! Yep, this chapter shows a lot more of the cast which hopefully helps you and everyone else decide on who to spend FTEs with. There's certainly some amiableness as well as animosity which can only lead to things... I'm glad you liked the report cards (they were fun to fill out) and I'll see you next chapter! :)_

 _ **—CandiedStars:** Hello! Nice to hear your mini-analysis of ending lines and yep, some people are curious about Haruko and her experiences. This chapter gave a lot more background to most of the cast so go crazy with voting on the FTE poll! As for the report cards, a few likes and dislikes are unrelated though I am fond of random trivia like that, that you wouldn't expect from people of certain Talents, haha. I'm glad you like the spin in this story and thanks for reading!_


	10. Experimenting With Deadly Precautions 03

Ashita bolts up in her bed.

Sweat beads on her brow. With a sigh, she falls back on a soft pillow and weakly claws at the fading vestiges of her dream. Dream? Was that a dream?

Sleep beckons her and without protest, the Ultimate Interrogator rests.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _DING DONG DING DONG_

 _"[Hey! You! Yeah, you! Good morning! It's 7 AM so rise and shine, brats! Let's make this day better than the last!]"_

The shrill announcement wakes Ashita. With a yawn she looks around her warmly-lit room, feeling out of place. She's since gotten used to her new living situation but it's still strange, especially with the very-real fact of the Killing Game. A monitored one at that!

She shuffles out of bed, dressed in a yellow shirt and black sweats. She's not really in the mood to get ready (it's too early! Why is the announcement so early?) but she made plans with Naohiro and Ashita doesn't want to disappoint.

Before leaving she makes a note using the pad and blue pen. _Interrogate Shufukuma_ , she writes. And underlines. And places on her bed so she can make sure to remember it (not that she'd easily forget—she's got a good memory after all! Well—apparently towards certain things…)

Still, Ashita has the feeling that today will be a good day. Killing Game or not. As Shufukuma said— _let's make this day better than the last!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

True to his word, Naohiro is in the kitchen with Fuku. The two of them are buttering toast when Ashita walks in, the scent of bread, coffee and hot chocolate wafting in the air. "Good morning," Naohiro says with a somewhat tired smile. How long had he stayed up last night? Ashita greets him back and grabs the offered toast with a hungry sigh.

"Are you two the only ones awake?" she asks with a bite.

"Kimi, Sora and Takako are in the Storage Room," Fuku says. "Sora wanted to see if there was anything they could use to escape. Or at least, pressure Shufukuma into letting us go. I'm not really sure how it'll work, but he seemed adamant."

Naohiro hums. "It's good to have someone who's willing to try. Ashita, do you want some hot chocolate?"

"Ah, sure!"

"Alright. Mayu, do you want cinnamon orange tea again?"

"Yes please," Mayu says from where she suddenly stands next to Ashita, holy crap, _when did she get there—_

"You're like a ghost," Fuku awkwardly chuckles as Mayu gets her toast. "You remind me of that one serial killer they had a while back—'Genocider' something or other. I read about him once. He did some pretty scary stuff! They never found him, though."

"Really? I was under the impression that he was," Mayu says with a tilt of her head. "Or rather, _she_ was."

"Yeah, don't you remember Fuku? Genocider Syo was really Toko Fukawa all along!" Ashita wrinkles her nose. "Eh, I remember falling out of my seat when I found out. A split personality is a classic manoeuvre to trick interrogators! I didn't like her for that…"

"Huh… I remember now, that you've said it. I guess my amnesia is pretty serious." Fuku gasps. "Oh no! What if I forgot my gymnastic lessons? What if I forgot the way to Kisamura's clinic? Can I even do a handstand anymore?!"

Ashita blinks. " _Can_ you?"

Multiple handstands later, Fuku sighs in relief. "Phew! Guess that proves that my amnesia is only restricted to the Tragedy. But what if I won a competition during that time? Would they even hold competitions then?"

"I think you'd be running for your life, desperate to protect your beauty as an Ultimate before your untimely demise reaches you at your peak of dissatisfaction…" Mayu bites her toast. "Then again, perhaps you did perform exemplary parkour during such escapes."

Fuku grins. "You think?"

"We can't tell you for certain," Naohiro says good-naturedly. "But Ashita, is this what you meant about our experiences during the Tragedy?... Are you worried that I won't be able to remember, too?"

"Why, do you remember something? Like the Game? Bad stuff? Air pollution?"

"I remember all of that, yep," Naohiro says. "The Tragedy came out of nowhere for me and my business. I naturally scaled back my hours at the stall for safety reasons, but I mostly kept open to give, for a lack of a better word, _hope_ to people around me. Even if they just wanted a drink or a snack." He taps his chin. "Actually, now that I think about it, that's probably what put me on Hope's Peak radar in the first place. I definitely wasn't an Ultimate then."

"Huh," Ashita says, a tad disappointed.

"Ashita can't remember like me," Fuku explains. "It's weird because everyone else can. Well, everyone we talked to last night. So not Kimi, Kyou and Akito…"

"I'm sure Ashita can pester them later," Mayu says nonchalantly (p-pester?!) "Naohiro, the cinnamon is _so_ fragrant. I wasn't aware that you made your own mixes."

"I make them whenever I can. To be honest, I'm lucky to have ingredients to experiment with. I think Shufukuma saw to that…" Stirring the Dollmaker's tea, Naohiro ponders. "Even with our circumstances I'm glad we get to, well, cope comfortably."

The four of them settle into small talk with warm food shared amongst them. Ashita practically drools at the minty hot chocolate Naohiro made for her and almost doesn't notice others filing in, lured by the scent of food. Haruko devours her fair share of toast and eggs while Jao commissions coffee, and Chikao opts to wait for pancakes to be cooked.

"Hey, what smells so good?" says a newly-arrived Hibiki, who makes a beeline for the food even as Kasumi trudges behind him. "Heh, pancakes? You guys are treating us too well."

"Even I have to thank you for going to all the trouble," Kasumi says. "Is that coffee? Please tell me you have cream. I can't take mine bitter."

"Really? I'd think the opposite, considering your personality." Hibiki's playful smirk falters under Kasumi's stare. "C-Come on, it was a joke! I know you're nice, come on, don't look at me like that!"

"You're really going to town with those," Ashita says wide-eyed as Haruko munches on her fourth piece of toast. "Is it because you're an athlete? Do athletes really eat this much? Oh, is it because of metabolism? I met a killer once who'd have big lunches before going on a murder spree. Not that you'd go on a murder rampage but—yeah. Yeah?"

Haruko chokes in what looks like laughter—or her food. Either way she swallows and says, "Oh wow, you talk a mile a minute! I almost don't know what to say. Hee, I'm just really hungry in the mornings. When you do as much physical work as me, you have to sustain your energy! Otherwise you'll struggle climbing up mountains." Her positive response puts Ashita at ease; looking around, it seems that everyone wasn't too saddened by last night's talk at the Casino.

"I had to climb a mountain once," Chikao says. "I was set to meet a tribe I wanted to consult with. They had interesting stories…"

Before Ashita can chip in with a non-mountain related story, Sinerra arrives. The Poet looks nervously around the Dining Hall in where they're seated around the table, before taking a peek into the Kitchen. Sinerra looks too much like how Ashita met her—anxious about something, or maybe a lack of something. "Sinerra, is something wrong?"

"I-I…" Sinerra fidgets, gaze downward. "I rang Sattie's 'intercom' device and he n-never responded… I thought he would be here, b-but…"

"He's around somewhere," Jao chirps. "Don't worry! He's your big brother and all so he won't make you worried for long."

"I hope… Sattie and I agreed to pray together b-before the morning announcement. It's customary for us to pray to the Elements every sunset and dawn, without fail. I-I already did so, but… I wonder about Sattie. He would never miss prayer." Sinerra wrings her hands.

"Maybe Kyou knows," Ashita says as the Weapon Designer comes in. "Hey, Kyou! Have you seen Saturn around?"

Kyou raises a brow. "He is coming. Along with…"

He doesn't finish his sentence. Instead, Saturn makes himself known by stomping madly into the room, hands clenched. The intensity of his look lessens upon seeing Sinerra. "I'm sorry, I was—"

"Wandering around the Prison Floor," Akito says from behind him. He crosses his arms. "Really early in the morning, too."

"You're one to talk," Saturn hisses.

"But Saturn, why were you there in the first place?" Ashita asks. "You had to meet up with Sinerra, right?"

The Occultist looks away. "It was for nothing. Pay it no mind."

"Yeah, I'm more curious about Akito and why _he_ was there," Jao says with curled lips.

"None of your business," Akito bites back, which only makes Jao pout with a hushed " _Hypocrite~_ …" under his breath.

Despite that, breakfast goes smoothly. Too smoothly. Ashita half-expects Shufukuma to gate-crash the friendly atmosphere, but the bear makes no noise or appearance. Though he's definitely watching, from tiny hidden cameras…

It reminds Ashita of her need to _act_ even more. And with three people already getting a head start, she resolves to approach them after finishing her meal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

As expected, Ashita finds Sora, Kimi and Takako rummaging around in the Storage Room. Sora lights up when he sees her, exclaiming, "'Sup, Ash! Wanna help?"

"Naohiro told me you're doing this to pressure Shufukuma, so count me in," Ashita says, smiling. "That being said, I've got another idea that'll help."

"Is it less laborious?" Kimi quips as she sorts through a fairly large toolbox. One that Kyou would probably appreciate.

"Eh, probably. Maybe? It involves asking a _lot_ of questions."

"We have been doing that so far," Takako says from where she examines a box of remote-controlled cars. "What do you have in mind? I hope it will help us get answers, instead of worrying us even more…"

"I don't mind telling you guys," Ashita says. "But first, how's your plan going? Have you guys found anything useful?"

Kimi shakes her head. "Nothing ground-breaking, though that's to be expected. Shufukuma isn't stupid enough to leave objects that can be used against him. A lot of the stuff here belongs to a typical school or hotel. Although this," she gestures to the yellow-lined foldable toolbox, "might help."

Ashita hovers over Kimi's shoulder, the Air Traffic Controller having knelt on the ground beside the toolbox. It's opened to five layers, each layer filled with an assortment of tools, from screwdrivers with different tips, a hammer, tape measure, pliers, adjustable wrenches, and more. There are even different tips for a handheld drill, the base of it affixed to a mould.

"Woah, this is sick!" Sora whistles. "We can definitely use this to switch the place around. Maybe put up some barricades—oh! Even dismantle those railings in the floor below!"

"It's possible. If I recall correctly, there is no rule stating we can't vandalise the compound. Though if we are going to dismantle them, we should do so stealthily." Takako raises a finger. "Shufukuma has cameras, after all. The plan isn't without its risks."

"We should still take those risks. I don't wanna sit around and do nothing! I miss the sky, dammit!" Sora nods resolutely. "Alright, it's settled! Me and you lovely ladies are going to tackle those railings. I bet we can find something beyond them!"

Sora's confidence is infectious and Ashita finds herself agreeing. Then she realises something. "Wait—where would those stairs lead to? What if we'll just go further underground?"

"Well, shit," Sora says.

"There's the elevator," Kimi offers.

"Shufukuma will likely hijack that," Takako points out, pinching her forehead and giving a sigh. "From what the layout of the compound looks like, we are likely underground. There are no windows for us to break through. Beyond the walls may only be hard packed dirt… Our only hope is the elevator but, Shufukuma would have control over that."

"That's right," Ashita says, eyes wide. "Remember? When we were at the labyrinth, Shufukuma told us his dogs would chase us to the Warden's Room. Those dogs came out of the elevator!"

"Isn't that a ringing endorsement," Kimi mutters. "So what now? Do you still want to escape? Cuz like gender equality, it's looking more and more impossible. "

Sora crosses his arms. "What _else_ can we do? Give up and be Shufukuma's friggin' entertainment?! My life's not worth that shit!" He huffs. "I'm a pilot! If I'm gonna die, I'd rather it be in the sky. Instantly—not, like, falling to my death."

"I know pilots who died in the sky," Kimi says quietly. "It's a part of my job, having to hear those horrible things happen because of people's incompetence. Trust me Sora—you don't want to die _period_."

"Exactly, which is why I wanna get out of here." Sora glares at the ground. "Life's fleeting. You never know when things will get bad, so you gotta live each day as if it's your last." Despite his melancholic words, he chuckles. "Man… I guess it's a good thing that I helped evacuate people before I ended up in this mess of a Killing Game. Never thought I'd have to use my Talent for that purpose."

"I certainly didn't expect to have to deal with many Despair-induced individuals. As far as I can remember, it was quite stressful…" Takako shakes her head. "But we mustn't' panic now. Thinking of escape might be naïve, but it's a preferable mindset. Your drive, Sora, is commendable."

Sora suddenly preens, hands to his chest with a wide grin. "Tako, you're seriously making my heart soar~!"

"Great, you've started him again," Kimi says with a roll of her eyes.

Ashita giggles. "We could dismantle the railings; there might be clues beyond them." Speaking of undermining the devil bear himself, " _And_ I know another way to pressure Shufukuma. My super secret idea!"

"What is it?" Takako asks.

"Tonight, I'm going to interrogate Shufukuma for information. I'm going to pressure him to tell us more about this situation. Maybe that can help us!"

Kimi frowns. "What makes you think he'll willingly turn up?"

"The 'i' in the Lobby," Ashita says confidently. "Shufukuma has to appear when someone touches it. It's part of his hotel gimmick."

"Forcing that bear to tell us shit? I'm in!" Sora exclaims, regaining his usual cheer.

"So am I," Takako says. The three of them turn to Kimi who scoffs at the attention.

"Your eager looks are annoying. Fine, _maybe_ ," Kimi says. "When I'm not tired. Actually invite me when I'm tired, if you really want someone to threaten that bear…"

"Duly noted," Ashita says. "Hey, quick question: what did you do during the Tragedy?"

"Me? Well, they banned airplane travel because it was too dangerous, so my work decreased at the airport I worked at. I got angry so I went to JAXA." Kimi turns to Sora. "It seems like you did too, if you really did evacuate people."

"Yeah, dream team!"

"Yep," Ashita mumbles. Dread claws at her once more—as it always seems to when she doesn't have answers. Did she use her talents for good like her three friends? Why can't she remember?

Regardless, the four of them agree to meet up at the Lobby at 7 PM. Before Ashita leaves she privately says to Sora, "Also, I want to talk to Kyou. He said he'd inform us about the technology of this place and I don't think he was being sarcastic."

"You sure about that?" Sora says deadpan. When Ashita nods eagerly like a bobble-head, he sighs. "Alright, fine! I'll play nice. For now… There's only so much pessimism I can take from the guy."

"We'll ask him tonight," Ashita promises.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It seems everyone's gone their separate ways, relaxing or otherwise. Ashita's happy to find that people aren't totally wary of each other, enough to shut themselves up in their rooms. Not that that would be unreasonable but… it would be pretty depressing.

Still, she's at ease knowing that she's doing something to help. Interrogating a bear and questioning a bitter weapon designer aside, there's the possibility of the railings.

Ashita goes downstairs to see it. True to Fuku's words from yesterday, there are iron bars separating the Casino Floor from whatever lurks below it, only made unlockable with murder…

Ashita examines it. There aren't any screws. There _is_ an indent on the floor where the railings sink into. Does that mean something?

See, this is why they need Kyou! Sure the guy is a bit unfriendly, but it's not Akito levels unfriendly… Actually, now that Ashita thinks about, she hasn't seen the Firefighter all that much. Which is weird since he's literally the first person she met. The one she turned to for answers… only to be lashed back with advice on _safety_ , of all things.

"Huh," Ashita mutters.

A paranoid guy like Akito probably isn't doing too well.

She's jolted from her thoughts with a clang. "Ashita?" Hibiki says from behind her; turning around she sees him in the Casino's doorway. "What're you doing, kneeling before that?"

"Nothing!" Ashita gets to her feet. "What're you doing in the Casino? Are you playing more card games?"

"Yep—poker. Me and Kasumi only. I try to con her, she tries to rat me out. It's a good way to practice my Talent." Hibiki suddenly looks bashful at that. "F-For fun, of course. If you're worried, heh…"

"Nah," Ashita says. "In my line of work, I deal with a lot of liars. Con artists are a cakewalk if you know the signs! Intense eye contact, intense need to flatter, intense need to mimic what you like, etcetera…"

"Now I'm scared of you," Hibiki says (truthfully?) though with a challenging glint in his eyes. " _But_ , I want to test this confidence of yours. How about it, Ashita? Wanna play a game?"

The railings forgotten, Ashita grins. "You're on!"

Kasumi quickly gets on board. "This should be fun to watch," she says as she shuffles the deck. She looks very interested, a stark change from her previous annoyed expressions. Hibiki himself is poker faced as he sits across his more open, smiling opponent.

"After this, I'm versing you in blackjack," Ashita says to Kasumi.

"Hah! That's not happening if you can't beat Hibiki at least once. I don't like playing against incompetent players for fun." A sharp grin spreads on the Casino Host's face and Ashita wonders why she's scarier than Hibiki the _Ultimate Con Artist_ at this point.

Kasumi deals them their cards when Hibiki says, "Are you ready?"

Monotone with hardly a lift of his lips. Classic.

"Of course," Ashita says.

Only to lose the first game, and the next, and the next. She starts winning only to start losing, and she would blame it solely on the luck of the draw if it weren't for the fact that Hibiki has a _great_ poker face. Traditional but effective; the kind culinary judges put on when tasting food and don't want to give away their thoughts.

"Yeah, you're not playing against me," Kasumi says when Ashita wins the next one, but only because Hibiki has bad cards and doesn't let them know until he shows his losing hand.

"Got to say, I'm disappointed in you," he says. "I really thought you'd do better! Because of your Talent and all… I hoped you wouldn't be naïve."

Kasumi snickers. "That shit again? Whatever—I'm going to find the roulette ball. It's making me antsy not having it in the wheel…"

As soon as she leaves Ashita says, "What do you mean naïve, Hibiki? Did I… really underestimate you that much?"

"I wouldn't know," Hibiki says with a chuckle. "No, I just… aargh. I find you weird, to be honest. That someone of your Talent is so… carefree."

Ashita finds herself laughing at that. "Why? Talents don't define people. Like you! You're a dork even though you're the Ultimate Con Artist."

"But—you don't know that for certain. If you're not careful, people can take advantage of you. And if you, the Ultimate Interrogator, lets that happen willingly then that's just… dumb."

Ashita blinks. "Hibiki, you con other people for fun, right? Why are you worried if someone like me falls for your tricks?"

The Con Artist squirms in his seat. Under the spotlight, his skin seems more pale, his blonde hair glimmering.

"I guess… I have high hopes for you. I feel I can trust you and your curiosity, to figure out why we're in this Killing Game. So the idea of you, and of people, being tricked by this Game is annoying. That level of naivety is pitiful…" Hibiki awkwardly laughs. "Though I was naïve too, once."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Heh, I fell for a lot of tricks when I was a kid. It was sad and, well, kinda embarrassing to remember now. But I learnt from my mistakes. I had to anyway, for me and my mom. But that's, uh, personal…"

Ashita can't blame him for that. She can coax him into answering if need be, but that'd be disrespecting Hibiki's privacy. Though his wariness interests her—like his words yesterday, about the first game's motive: _"It's not like he forced them. They could have left the room. Instead, curiosity got the better of them."_

... Is that why he's placed his hopes in her?

Regardless, the Con Artist before her obviously wants a change in topic. "Then what about your hobbies?" Ashita asks. "Besides conning people, ehe."

"It's not a _hobby_ , just… Never mind." Hibiki says, "Are you sure you want to know more about me?"

"Of course! I like knowing intimate details about other people! Especially criminals!"

Hibiki stares.

"… Are you going to interrogate me?"

"Don't be silly," Ashita says, lips pursed. "So, what are you interested in? Games, right? What kind of games? Video games? Or con-style games?"

"Definitely board games," Hibiki says, then with a thoughtful frown adds, "Definitely not Killing Games. Oh, heh, I don't like pigeons either. They ruined a con of mine once. Those beady-eyed jerks..!"

Ashita nods eagerly. "Speaking of beady eyes—taxidermy, amiright? Horrible!"

Hibiki blinks. "What… what now?"

"Speaking of board games," Ashita diverts, "I think I saw some in the Storage Room. If you want, I can pick one out for you."

"Like a gift..?" Suddenly Hibiki brightens. "Ashita, you'd really do that? If you are, you better pick a good one! Like Cluedo!"

They continue with small talk—nothing too personal, or too remindful of the game. Kasumi eventually joins in with the occasional dry remark, until a faint _RING!_ interrupts their conversation.

"Eh? What's this?" Ashita frowns at the notification on her personal Pad:

* * *

 **Spent time (1144) with Hibiki Tsukuda, Ultimate Con Artist**

 _(1) He has a good poker face befitting his Talent. He thinks you're a weirdo for being friendly with him, and hopes you aren't naïve enough to be tricked by the Game conducted by yours truly~ Was naïve himself once, having fallen for a lot of tricks as a kid... but is unwilling to reveal more. Also trivia stuff, blah blah._

* * *

"What is this?" Hibiki says, brows furrowed. "Is this Shufukuma's doing? Why did he summarise our conversation?"

It suddenly clicks for Ashita. "Ah! He mentioned it before… when we first got our Pads.";

 _"[Ggrh, well, there's also stuff about your fellow classmates here, and extra backstory whatnots you can unlock when you spend more time with them—]"_

"But I don't understand. Why didn't this happen when we got together yesterday at the Casino?"

"Maybe it only works with two people?" Hibiki suggests.

Kasumi smirks. "Maybe Shufukuma can't be bothered to update multiple Pads at once. He was too lazy to come up with a coherent theme for this place, after all."

"Don't mock me, girly! It's hard for a bear to work with a low budget!"

"Oh, great," Kasumi deadpans as Shufukuma growls from wherever he came from (the floor again?!)

They spend time arguing slash asking slash not knowing what to do with Shufukuma before Ashita decides to grab a bite to eat. Or a drink. Asking questions is tough work with a dry throat! Since Kasumi is occupied trying to get rid of a crabby bear, Ashita waves goodbye to Hibiki, hoping they can talk more some other time.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ashita enters the Dining Hall to the sound of animated chatter. She's surprised to see it coming from Chikao and Sinerra, who sit across each other. Sinerra herself is a stark contrast from this morning, looking way more happy and at ease.

Saturn, however, is much the same. He stands at the Kitchen's entrance like some lanky sentry, watching his sister and the Mythologist talk. He seems wary but also annoyed in a way Ashita can't pin down.

"Oh, Ashita!" Sinerra says, spotting her. She waves tentatively though not with the same mousiness she once displayed.

"Hey, Sinerra. Chikao. What're you guys talking about?"

"Sinerra has been telling me examples of her poetry," Chikao says. "They are quite imaginative. Almost soothing in rhythm, like the Iliad or Odysseus. Did you know they were legends traditionally passed down orally? Epics, we call them. I don't suppose Sinerra herself would be capable of performing such legendary pieces."

"Ah, that's right—you're the Ultimate Poet," Ashita says to the red-haired girl.

"Yes," Chikao agrees. "It would be fascinating if Sinerra recorded the events of our time here as an epic. Hnhn—as a mythologist, I would gladly archive it and share it amongst my peers."

"Both of you are too kind," Sinerra says, fidgeting with a smile. "While your idea is curious, Chikao, much of my poetry is spontaneous. F-From the heart, should I say..? I best compose my poems under the watchful guidance of the Elements—their wisdom at my fingertips—on the tip of my tongue—passing through my lips, and reaching the souls of those before me, and above… As such, my work truly… comes from circumstance."

"Splendid!" Chikao crows, making Sinerra jolt in her seat. Ashita can't blame him—somehow Sinerra had woven poetry in her words without prompting. While rhyming, too!

Breaking away from their continued chatter, Ashita chances a look at Saturn. Saturn, who still watches but says nothing, lips twisted into a moue and… _oh_.

Approaching the Occultist, Ashita says, "You know you can join them, right?"

Saturn startles. "Of course I can! But, I prefer not to. Regardless," he narrows his red eyes, "what does it matter to a _torturer_ such as yourself?"

"I told you, I don't torture people…" Ashita sighs. "I'm _asking_ because you have this look like… you want to join them. But something's stopping you. Also, you look kinda creepy watching them from afar."

"Are you mocking me?"

"No! Just!" Ashita is at a loss. There's a tenseness to Saturn's shoulders like he isn't at ease with talking to her—or maybe, to anyone. It's at that point that Ashita remembers _why_ that'd be a reasonable attitude.

"I get it now," she says earnestly. "Hey, Saturn, you don't have to be scared. Even though we're in a Killing Game, nobody's out to get you, or your sister. Look at Chikao and Sinerra—they're having fun together. You can too!"

Saturn blinks at her once, twice—before raising his chin.

"You speak jinxed words. There is no trust to be found in strangers. Certainly not scholars who take pleasure studying Despair in imaginary wars…"

"Chikao won't hurt your sister. He doesn't seem the type." Ashita beams at him. "Trust me, I can tell."

"Pah! Your judgement is flawed!" Then Saturn turns his cheek, muttering, "But, not all of it… I suppose, in a manner of speaking… I do want to join them. But, I can't. I am not exactly erro—…err-dayt—" Saturn hisses the unintelligible word before giving up with a defeated noise.

It takes a moment for Ashita to get it. "Do you mean erudite? So, knowledgeable?"

Saturn looks pained. "… To a degree. I was brought up in a tribe isolated from most of society, and had not educated myself thoroughly like Sin had. I can barely understand my sister's talk with that scholar. Certain words and… refer-nces escape me. Due to that, I do not wish to hinder their 'fun'."

"Hey, don't talk that way!" When Saturn snarls Ashita quickly adds, "N-Not talking about your pronunciation problem! That won't matter to them. Besides, you're an occultist. I'm sure Chikao would love to hear about the work you do, and if it's myth-y, and all that. So, yeah." Ashita smiles. "Don't sell yourself short."

"… I do not understand that phrase—selling myself? And by no means am I _short_. But…" Saturn nods at her. "You have convinced me. I can speak great lengths about occultism and its practices—magic, alchemy, extra-sensory perception, astrology, spiritualism, religion, and divination... Hmph," Saturn grunts smugly. "I am all proficient in such!"

"Great! I'm glad!" When Saturn doesn't move, Ashita giggles. "Ehe, do I need to escort you to them, too?"

"... Are you mocking me?"

"N-No! Yes?... Which one would make you less mad?"

Saturn shakes his head, totally not looking all that mad, instead rather perplexed. "You are a tricky individual, Ashita Keji… But admittedly, I judged you wrong… By a margin."

Ashita's smile widens. She watches Saturn march over to Chikao and Sinerra, the latter looking surprised but pleasantly so. Ashita wonders whether to get Saturn that magick book she found in the Storage Room, when her Pad rings with another notification:

* * *

 **Spent time (1215) with Saturn Demona, Ultimate Occultist**

 _(1) He overall seems distrustful, naturally because of the splendid Game I've put you all in~ Had a poor opinion of you, which changed after you gave him self-esteem. Apparently thinks he's dumb 'to a degree' with a pronunciation problem. Knows a lot of magic though, apparently being skilled in all occult practices._

* * *

Judging from how Saturn squints at his own Pad, he also got one, except with information on her. With that, Ashita wonders what the point of this is. What types of conversations prompt these sorts of messages? (What's the four digit number all about?)

Very strange…

Wandering further, Ashita runs into Haruko and Mayu in the Kitchen. The pair are microwaving Naohiro and Fuku's food which, apparently, they had left in the fridge for anybody craving a meal.

"They correctly foreshadowed that everyone would not always eat together," Mayu says, daintily patting her lips with a napkin. "I was surprised at that. I thought that everyone was comfortable enough to dine together."

"Well, we never really established a time to 'dine together'," Haruko points out. "Plus, some people eat at different times. I'm just glad that everyone isn't at each other's throats! We definitely have the bonding session to thank for that!"

Ashita agrees. If it hadn't been for yesterday, things would be much more strained. After all, they watched a similar, _original_ Game play out for the most part in disaster. To avoid those results, it would make sense to start avoiding each other.

Thing is, they don't have the illusion of safety. They know Shufukuma isn't joking with his intentions. But, like Jao said, Ashita and her classmates have some semblance of power. And like Hibiki said, they don't have to fall for Shufukuma's tricks. Not even with a _motive_ …

In the end, Ashita spends time eating lunch with Haruko and Mayu, the trio of Chikao and the Demona siblings not too far from where they all sit around the Dining Hall table. They distract themselves with bits of their childhood, Mayu describing the first time she set eyes on her grandmother's china dolls, and Haruko detailing her first mountain expedition. Oh—and Ashita's debut as an 'interrogator'.

"Let me get this straight," Haruko says, waving her fork in sheer disbelief. "Everybody—mostly everybody—in your apartment building, turned out to be _criminals_?"

"Pretty much! I only knew after my dad and his police buddies arrested them. I didn't understand half of the crimes they did; I just repeated word for word to my dad what they said to me during our talks."

"Curious," Mayu says. "So you willingly chatted with criminals about the most mundane of things… There is beauty in that ignorance—or should I say innocence? Hm! The way you developed your Talent is interesting, Ashita."

"Uh, thanks? I think your ideology is interesting, too."

"Yes, it is what sustains my work. Beauty is fleeting, and I like appreciating it before it fades…"

Haruko nods. "I can understand. When I reach the summit of a mountain, I take my time to savour the sight. All my hard work and effort pays off in that moment!" She turns to them with a sure smile. "I'm sure that if we work hard as well, we can find a way out of this Killing Game. It doesn't have to be now, but… We have to _try_."

Haruko's finger stops by her cheek, as if resisting the urge to brush her ear—the one with a missing tip. Ashita's come to know it as a nervous tick. She wonders what Haruko had to go through to say those words with such resolve; in a way it reminds her of Sora's own determination.

Ashita debates inviting her to the night's meet up when Haruko suggests another bonding session. Seeing how excited the Mountaineer is, Ashita makes up her mind.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Haruko says a bit sadly.

"If I'm lucky, my talk with Shufukuma shouldn't take long." Ashita smiles. "Don't worry—you go have fun!"

The Killing Game shouldn't always weigh heavy on their minds. They have the power to undermine its threat with a bit of fun, a bit of _hope_. And with what Ashita and the others have planned for tonight, who knows? They might even make Haruko's words a reality!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Whew, another chapter done. I'm really sorry this is out so late. I've had to rearrange my schedule a lot and I'm lucky I got the motivation to write when I could. Which is why I'm happy to say that the next chapter should come out sooner (I'm not making a 'will update within the month' promise though because uni has stripped me of that confidence :S)_

 _Nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoyed this FTE-based chapter! As usual, I had fun writing the cast. I even ended up doing little FTE sessions with people who weren't voted high on the poll because that's how it turned out, aha. There will be more FTEs coming up so stay tuned._

 _That being said, I structured the FTEs a bit weirdly. Well—the official 'one on one' FTEs, which are really only marked by the ending summary of the conversation. I tried putting a like 'FTE START' heading at the beginning of each session but it felt jarring, and ruined the transition. So yep, I plan on keeping my format, though let me know if you have concerns._

 _ **—Jeptwin:** Wonder what 'that' you mean? /s Really though, Fuku's amnesia will make for some interesting times and who knows, maybe it will keep him safe. It all depends on how he acts, which I don't even know half the time because these characters like to leap from the screen and write their own fate at times, if that makes sense!_

 _ **—Amaryllis:** Heyo! Great to hear your thoughts on the cast last chapter. Yep, Kasumi does shine in the Casino even if she was reluctant to be there. I'm glad you thought I was portraying her well. Oh, and that game of blackjack will happen in the future! This chapter definitely was more lively and I'm glad that's the case because well, it'd be pretty sad if everyone avoided each other, which is possible given their foreknowledge on how a Killing Game works. Don't worry about long reviews, I love them! Thanks for commenting and I'll take my time, even if I hate making you guys wait :S_

 _ **—irwegwert:** I'm glad you liked the cast having fun and it's nice to hear that I balanced them out well in terms of, I guess, screentime? I always try to do that. Kyou and Akito are definitely acting like lone wolves, and I understand that their one scene of them felt out of place to you—I wanted to experiment a bit, and also foreshadow something... heehee. On the other hand, it's great you're wondering about the importance of the lost memories. And yep, those underlined words are my way of mirroring the game's bold yellow text. Thanks for taking the time to comment!_

 _ **—Nemris:** I recently learnt about the game Liar and considering their situation, I had to implement it somehow! I'm sure the cast will play more card games since the Casino is the only recreation space readily available to them... for now :D Don't worry, I won't do the POV changes often though I'm glad you liked it last chapter. Hope you liked the group FTEs scattered throughout this chapter and until next time!_

 _ **—Abitat Eco:** We're creeping slowly to the first murder but hey, let's have some setup first (of the non despair kind... for now :D) It's great to hear your enthusiasm for these characters, it's really the kind of stuff that motivates me to write. Your thoughts on the POV change is noted, and I'm glad Saturn cracked you up and hey, he incidentally got some spotlight in this chapter too! And thanks, scheduling for uni is overwhelming but I can only do my best :)_

 _ **—MarciaWatney:** Hi! Nice to hear from you again, and that you liked the little bonding session. Yep, group development is something I aim to do (so much so that Ashita takes a back seat sometimes in the conversations!) Your idea of Kyou&Akito bonding over the silence made me crack a smile, it's so ridiculous but funny. The memory loss is a fixation of Ashita's so far, and my prayers to her longevity and others', too. Which sounds teasing coming from me, because I've planned deaths and all. But! they shall live on in memory!_

 _ **—CandiedStars:** Heyo! Glad you liked the group FTE and yeah, it really helped me to express more of the cast as characters with something to say, and are definitely no shortage of opinions in this cohort! Ah yes, backstory time can be fun and sad, and it's my job to balance that out in this struggle between hope vs despair. Glad you liked the card game and see you next time!_

 _ **—Gatekeeper:** Very late chapter on my part so I totally understand. It's great that you liked the group FTE since I plan to have more of it, to help inform you guys of who to possibly pick in future FTE polls :) Haha, feel free to drop any theories that you feel are validated, I'm all up for them! Again, I'm liking how you're all wondering about the memory loss, since it's part of an Killing Game's mystery. Thanks for commenting!_

 _ **—AmazingSwolfie:** This chapter is late so no worries! Ah, another veteran of the Liar card game! Glad you liked the casino scene and wa-hey, your interest in Fuku certainly is, well, interesting; I never considered him having the role of the DR 'resident amnesiac', haha. Hey now, the first murder is still a good three-ish chapters away; let's have some distracting FTEs first! Either way, great to hear from you!_


	11. Experimenting With Deadly Precautions 04

Ashita hums. "That's probably a good idea, yeah."

"It would be polite. It seems like she's always there. I'm sure she would not mind practicing her Talent as a Casino Host, so you shouldn't have much trouble convincing her to let us intrude."

Haruko giggles. "That's a funny way of saying it, Mayu. But I'll get to it, even if it's a bit early for a game night." She smiles, snowy hair bouncing as she leaves to notify Kasumi. Only the Interrogator and Dollmaker occupy the Dining Hall, Sinerra, Saturn and Chikao having gone to the Storage Room. From Ashita's periphery she can spot Jao, Fuku and Naohiro chatting in the Lobby, hovering close to that devilish 'i'.

"I wonder what card games you'll all play," Ashita mulls. She slightly regrets making other (important!) plans tonight, and wonders what she can do in the time she has before the meet up.

It's only when she looks up does she notice Mayu staring at her.

"Uh," Ashita says. "Mayu? Hello?"

"… Hm? What is it?"

"Uhhh… you were kind of staring. At me."

"Was I? I didn't mean to. Perhaps it was an accident—I tend to not notice things when I daydream." Mayu dips her chin solemnly. "But I understand your discomfort, and would not mind if we ceased any chance of a conversation."

"Uh," Ashita says. "W-Wait," she says in a louder voice when Mayu stands, "hey, Mayu—I'm not uncomfortable! More… confused. We can talk if you want. Do you want to talk?"

"That would be lovely!" Mayu retakes her seat with a dainty smile. "What should we discuss?"

At the risk of repeating her constant confusion, Ashita pauses. "Well, I am curious about your dollmaking. Ah! Did you use that woodcarving kit yet, to make any dolls?"

Mayu instantly perks up. "No, not yet. I have been familiarising myself with the material first. Wood is different compared to china, or ceramic. The process as well—I don't have much experience whittling. Traditional dollmaking is more staged… pun intended."

Before Ashita can find the pun in that, Mayu continues; "There is also a mould in the traditional process—with woodcarving, you must rely on imagination, foresight, and patience. Of course, those three sustain any form of craft."

"Wow. You're really passionate about your Talent!" Ashita can't help but inwardly laugh when Mayu preens herself a tad.

"I value all passion to one's craft," Mayu says. "I would die for my dollmaking… and it is this devotion which I yearn to see amongst others. Tell me Ashita, are you devoted to your Talent?"

"Me? Of course! It helps me meet interesting people!"

Mayu tilts her head. "Even if those people are criminals?"

"That's what makes them so interesting," Ashita says. "Why do you think people commit crimes? For the thrills? Or because they have no choice? Even so, the people I meet aren't always criminals. They might be associated to them, is all. Or harboured them as a fugitive. Though that's kind of a crime."

"That's an open-minded way of approaching it. Is that ideal?"

"Eh, I get that a lot," Ashita says, reminiscing. True, she acts like her job doesn't lump her with bad guys every now and then, but people are more than their downfalls, their flaws. And if they aren't… at least Ashita tried to understand them.

Her mind screeches—projecting _a window thirty stories above_ —but the vision's gone as fast as it came and Ashita's left reeling from whatever the heck _it was_. (A memory—? Or—)

"What?" she blurts dazedly.

"I asked if you indulge in any artistic hobbies," Mayu repeats. "I find it hard to believe that someone of your career would simply focus all their attention on justice."

Ashita coughs. "Well, justice is _important_ , but, uh, I used to scrapbook?"

Mayu giggles softly, shoulders bouncing. "What a curious answer. At least you have artistic merit. Say, Ashita—would you mind if we… spent time creating dolls? While I enjoyed last night's card games, I prefer the productive quietude of creation."

Ashita smiles. "Sure, why not? It'll be an interesting experience."

"Wonderful! Then, after we carve and paint our dolls to the highest point of aesthetic perfection, we can burn them solemnly but honourably above the stovetop!"

The Interrogator blinks.

"… Uhh, what?" At Mayu's thin-lipped expression Ashita adds, "Wait, why do we have to destroy them after?"

Mayu folds her hands. "Because, Ashita, beauty is fleeting. It harkens to the Buddhist doctrine of impermanence, in which all that exists is impermanent and nothing lasts. Nothing can be grasped or held onto… Accepting this fact is key to appreciating the beauty of all things. After all, you yourself seek the beauty of good within people." The Dollmaker frowns gravely. "I wish you well… for in this type of Killing Game situation, who knows when that hope will fade?"

Ashita scratches her cheek. "That's, uh, morbid to think about."

"Hm, I suppose so…"

A ring makes them flinch. Well, except for Mayu, who's as composed as a stone statue when reaching for her Pad. "Oh, another message," she says. "Is there a prize for whoever collects the most?"

"I don't even know how that would work," Ashita chuckles, looking at hers:

* * *

 **Spent time (1310) with Mayu Amari, Ultimate Dollmaker**  
 _(1) Zoned out totally-not-totally staring at you. She is very passionate about dollmaking and yearns to see the same obsession within others. Believes that beauty isn't permanent—and should be appreciated before its utterly despairing demise! Oh, and she wants to make dolls with you. Whatever._

* * *

Ashita shakes her head. "Shufukuma is really taking his liberties with these summaries. But speaking of that bear, ehe…"

The meet up is still a few hours away, but it's definitely inevitable!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruko invites everyone to the Casino at 6 PM without a hitch. Surprisingly, Akito agreed to go, though not without Naohiro's gentle (firm) encouragements. Not everyone's comfortable with this, like Saturn and Sora… though Sora's not even going to the bonding session—a fact he lamented with trademark focus on the 'company of lovely ladies'.

"Oh please, you're already hanging out with us," Kimi points out with a flat expression, gesturing to her, Takako and Ashita.

"To be fair, we had to drag you out of your room," Ashita says to Kimi.

"Excuse me, I was getting to the good part," Kimi counters, referring to the thriller novel she picked up from the Storage Room. A crime thriller—one Ashita has read and teasingly threatened to spoil if Kimi didn't come out of her room. Needless to say, Ashita wouldn't be surprised if the people at the Casino had heard Kimi's death threats.

And by 'people at the Casino', certainly not including Kyou. They dragged him out too, after figuring out he was in his room and simply ignoring them the first four times Sora rang the intercom:

("Is this bastard ignoring us or something?!" Sora had slammed his palm on the intercom once more, before pushing his face to the door. "Hey, Kyou! Come out, we don't got all night! You made a promise to Ash, didn't you?!"

As he continued with the (ineffective) threats, Kimi groaned boredly. "Ugh, why do we need to talk to that guy face-to-face? Can't we get Shufukuma to make a chat system? That would cut the crap from most social interaction..."

"It's called _teamwork_ , Kimi. Everyone promised to cooperate! Besides," Ashita added as a certain blonde moved towards the door, poise and purpose to her steps, "Takako was the one who pushed for that unity, and now it looks like she'll save the night!")

Needless to say, Takako's own brand of gentle (firm and somewhat intimidating) encouragements made Kyou give in. His resultant annoyance, though, butted heads with Sora's own reluctance at having to invite him. It takes Ashita complimenting Sora's 'Ultimate Lover' ability to snap him out of an argument, and before long the five of them stand in the Lobby.

"Let's hurry before the others know what's up," Sora says before blinking. "Not that they _can't_ know. It's just none of their business right now. You get me?"

"Yep," Ashita says, then, "hey, Sora, what excuse did you give to Haruko? I told her a half-truth!"

"Oh. I told her I'd be hanging out with Kim."

"You sound real happy about it," Kimi deadpans.

"Hey, you didn't wanna come in the first place! 'Sides, Haru's fun! She's been to lots of mountains I've flown over!" Sora's grin falters when a loud scoff interrupts. Everyone turns to Kyou, who levels them with an impatient look.

"Is there any point to this chatter? The sooner I tell you what you want to hear, the sooner I can go. I'm sure one of you would like that," he adds, eyeing a scowling Sora.

"I'm not happy about you either, but I'm doing this for Ash! Hell, for everyone having fun at the Casino!" Sora declares.

Kimi crosses her arms. "Um, what about us, genius?"

Sora grins cheekily. "You know your safety's a given, Kim~—w-woah, don't gimme that look!"

"Chatter can be a relaxing benefit, don't you think?" Ashita says affably to Kyou, as Kimi basically rips Sora a new one. From Kyou's silence, Ashita thinks he doesn't agree.

Thankfully, Takako intervenes in that polite way which seems to command those around her. "While your antics are amusing, I believe we all met up for a reason. It would be nice, Kyou, if you cooperated. Quite promptly."

"Y-Yeah!" Ashita stammers. "If all goes well, we'll show you that toolbox Kimi found. Not saying where it is though, ehe."

Kyou's gaze sharpens. "Very well," he says. "What do you want to know? And I will say this again: I do not want to participate in any escape plan. That is a fool's expedition."

"I assure you, we have already discussed our chances of escape. We only want to know more about the technology of this compound." Takako glances at Ashita, who rocks back and forth on her heels. "Some... more than others."

"I can see that," Kyou sighs. "Fine. I will tell you what I found… or rather, what they entail;

"I checked the floors of every room, sans everyone else's dorm room. I could not find any circuitry that would have allowed Shufukuma to appear like he does. Perhaps the wiring is underneath, powering small but sturdy pistons… Regardless, I assume that every tiled floor is rigged. As for the Casino… there are no patches in the carpet. I checked the walls—though inconspicuous in the lighting, they are panelled, and presumably how Shufukuma transports himself instead."

Sora raises a brow. "You think there's a chance we can block those openings?"

"I don't see the point," Kyou says bluntly. "The 'i' here," he points to the letter, "is wirelessly powered, and triggered by touch. I assume the same system is used for the Prison Floor and the robotic dogs, except with infrared sensors."

"Infrared? What makes you think that?" Ashita asks.

"Infrared sensors sense a change in temperature, and thus are useful in detecting humans. Since the dogs are programmed to shut us in rooms, they can easily detect whether we have left those rooms—and perhaps, even track us like true bloodhounds."

Takako hums. "So Shufukuma isn't only using cameras. He has other ways to keep track of us…"

Keep track of them?

The thought hits Ashita hard. "The notifications! Today, I got two after spending time with Hibiki, Saturn and Mayu. Here," she shows them the messages, "I realised it just now—those four digit numbers:"

 **Spent time (1144) with Hibiki Tsukuda, Ultimate Con Artist  
** **Spent time (1215) with Saturn Demona, Ultimate Occultist  
Spent time (1310) with Mayu Amari, Ultimate Dollmaker**

"Right, I received the same sort of message after hanging out with Sora," Kimi says with a yawn. "Now that I think about it, they look like timestamps. Twenty-four hour time—11:44 PM, 12:15 PM, an hour after that..."

"Exactly! Maybe that's how Shufukuma also keeps track of us!" Ashita blinks. "Oh, but, why would he give that information to us?"

"Perhaps to keep tabs on each other," Kyou says bitterly. "Nonetheless, our Shufukupads are likely wirelessly connected to whatever system powers the rest of this compound. A strong enough system that ensures these Pads are never out of battery…"

"Yeah, but, there's gotta be a source!" Sora exclaims.

"Pft. If there is, I doubt it is within our reach."

"Man, don't be a downer," Sora scorns. "Look, I bet we can find that source. If we find it, we can get control of some exit to get out of here!"

Kyou scoffs. "Shufukuma or the allegedly-existent mastermind would not be that foolish. Ventures which hinge on profit, be that money or despair, are calculated towards success. Which is _why_ ," he emphasises stonily, "internal escape is futile. Our chances lie in external rescue."

That happens to be the wrong thing to say, though, if Sora's growl is any indication.

That's cool. Totally expected. Except for the fact that he's stalked into Kyou's personal space, teeth bared, growling, "So what, you're just gonna sit around like some damsel? What makes you think _you're_ important enough to be saved? All you do is make weapons!"

Uh oh. The female Ultimates exchange glances as Kyou perks up.

Ashita coughs, "Guys, let's not stray out of topic—"

" _Don't_ start lecturing me about the morality of my Talent. It is a grim reality of this globe that weapons sell really, _really_ damn well." Kyou raises his chin. "There are powerful people who want what I have to offer. They would not let me _rot_ in this Game."

"Yeah, well," Sora sputters, looking angrier than Ashita's ever seen him, "maybe they would let you rot! I've saved people—you've only helped to friggin' kill them! They probably didn't want anyone of your Talent to—to live anymore!"

"God! Sora, _calm down_ ," Kimi urges, clapping a hand firmly on his shoulder. "You keep this up, you'll start sounding like those assholes who discriminate women at my work!"

"Y-Yeah!" Ashita chimes in. "Besides, we don't really know why we're in this Game! Shufukuma said we had to regain someone's trust, right? So, uh, maybe…"

Wait a sec.

"I don't care about that! This guy needs to learn some respect!"

" _You_ are the one shouting uncontrollably," Kyou snaps.

"Idiots, stop losing your cool," Kimi grumbles.

"Wait, guys, I just thought of something—"

"I apologise if my Talent matters more to the corrupt world than yours," Kyou mockingly continues. "Believe me—I don't feel special at the fact—"

"Nobody is special," Takako barks, instantly silencing them. Her purple eyes stun them in place as she continues, lowly;

"Talent does _not_ define your value. Makoto Naegi was ultimately Talentless, who represented the fundamental nature of this Game—luck. Perhaps we were specifically chosen for this Game. Perhaps not. But the way we speak of our lives now—deciding who deserves to live and who doesn't based on _Talent_ —is nothing short of disgusting."

Silence reigns in the Lobby. With a deep breath, Takako softens her voice.

"You two can sort out your differences later. I will happily mediate that conversation so you can reach an understanding. For now, arguing when we should be working together is not ideal."

Sora huffs. Kyou clicks his tongue. Meanwhile, Kimi contributes with a scoff that seems to trivialise the tension.

"As if they can work together _without_ sorting their differences first," she says. "I say we call it a night and deal with this annoying tension tomorrow. Hearing people argue about privilege is tiring…"

"We can't," Ashita protests, black-nailed hands clenching. "We have to interrogate Shufukuma, and when everyone was arguing, I thought of an interesting question we can ask him."

"Besides the ones you come up with daily?" Kimi snarks.

"Uh. Yeah? Look, we're concerned about getting out of here, right? Everyone, all alive? Maybe," Ashita says, trying a smile, trying to salvage their night, "there's a way to do that."

Takako raises a brow. "What do you mean?"

"You wondered it yourself, Takako, whether we were chosen for this Game," Ashita says. "Actually, we were! Or so Shufukuma said yesterday;"

 _"But why us?" Ashita persists, Haruko's words of pressuring the bear ringing in her ears. "The Game before had Ultimates who were trapped as a safety measure against the Tragedy. Junko Enoshima just hijacked it and made it into a Game. But what about us? Why were we chosen for this?"_

 _Shufukuma blinks._

 _"[… You want to know why? So, so badly? Then I'll tell you this much.]_

 _"[The reason you 16 were put into this Killing Game is really simple… It's because you—all of you— have to earn back someone's trust.]"_

"Earn back someone's trust," Kyou mutters. "… You think that by doing so, we will be set free."

Ashita nods. "It's possible. Sooo, why don't we ask the bear in question just who we have to impress, eh?"

Without waiting for her peers to prepare, Ashita pokes the floating blue 'i'. As suddenly as it happened yesterday, a tile on the floor flips to reveal their supposed headmaster slash hotel manager slash… prison warden?

Shufukuma grumbles, his blue eye, well, glaring blue. "Grr, why call me now, of all times! I was having a nice hibernation period! It would last until you brats fell to mindless despair, of course!"

Sora rises at that. "We're not here to chitchat, Shufukuma! 'Fess up! We wanna know what your deal is with us!"

"Hey, no fair! You didn't say you'd be bringing a cavalry!" the bear squawks to Ashita, who shrugs because hey, it's not in her job description to be completely honest with persons of interest.

"You certainly heard our discussion," Kyou says, thumbing his gold watch and glaring with steely gray eyes. "Answer what you must quickly and efficiently; there is no point to this conversation otherwise."

Sora tuts. "Kinda stepped on my point there, man..."

Shufukuma's outburst drowns out whatever retort Kyou was going to make; "I don't have to tell you anything! I'm a loyal subject! You guys can skitter in the dark for all I know!"

Totally unfazed, Ashita drops to one knee before him. "Why don't we come back to that topic later," she chirps, feeling no need to rush. She's dealt with unwilling participants before and it's never stopped her. "You were eavesdropping on us earlier, right? When Kyou was estimating the truth behind your technology and how it operates… So," Ashita raises a finger, "is any of it true?"

Kimi frowns. "Seriously? You're starting off with a 'yes or no' question?"

"Yes," Ashita says.

"No," Shufukuma says. "That's my answer, brat. No!"

"I can tell you're lying. Come on, it wouldn't hurt to confirm! What have you got to lose? Shufukuma, we know you're not stupid," Ashita says placatingly, "and even though you're a bit scatterbrained, you're not incompetent at this Killing Game gig. You have us _trapped_! So, if your security measures are top notch to begin with, why keep them a secret?"

"Because you could tamper with them! With Mister Sadface over there, and Eager-Escaper here," Shufukuma yells, "there's no telling what'd you'd do with my delicate systems! They weren't easy to set up—it works flawless on TV, but it's different behind the scenes! Litnnect doesn't come cheap in today's economy!"

 _Bingo._

Before he can realise the gravity of his words, Ashita responds. "No, I believe you! It must be hard transporting such expensive, delicate things underground."

"Grr, I don't know, I'm just the dead-cute mascot with things to say… Hey, wait a minute—"

"Litnnect," Kyou murmurs.

Takako straightens. "Do you know of it, Kyou?"

"Hold on," Shufukuma splutters.

"Litnnect is a short-range wireless technology that enables interconnection between electronic devices. Last I heard, it was still in the prototypal stage, though there _were_ plans to integrate it with chain-link mines…"

"Of course you'd know cuz it's related to weapons," Sora remarks disdainfully.

"Oh, I get it. Shufukuma is using that to control our Pads and send us those annoying messages," Kimi says, with much less enthusiasm than Ashita was expecting.

"You don't know that! For all you know, I could be bluffing!" Shufukuma points out haughtily.

"If you say so," Ashita agrees, mind wracking for another angle. "Then Shufukuma, were you bluffing about your threat earlier? When you said we had to earn back someone's trust?"

"Of course not! Bears don't lie!"

"Then—"

"I'm not falling for this again! So you can take your questions and shove it!"

Sora steps forward. "Hey, you better not leave! You still got a lot to explain! Doesn't he, Kim?"

Kimi clicks her tongue. "You know Sora, I thought I'd be riled up from being tired, but as it turns out—I'm just tired."

"Indeed, there doesn't seem to be a point to this anymore," Kyou sighs. His dissatisfaction permeates the room; Ashita can see it in how restless everyone's becoming. Maybe it's because of the arguments earlier, or the fact that it's late at night and they're missing out on cool card games.

 _"You're all too hung up on figuring this place out,"_ Kasumi's words from last night echo. _"What's the point? We're in a Killing Game. Simple as that."_

But can they really settle for such easy acceptance?

No—they _need_ an answer; some form of hope they can foster indefinitely in their situation…

Ashita tuts. "Playing hard, huh? I see, I see… You've given me no choice!

"There's three ways we can do this. One," Ashita raises a finger, "we become friends and hang out all the time!

"Two," she adds, while Shufukuma gags at the first idea, "I annoy you so much you forget your name! Three," she says finally, "I'll work with everyone here to destroy this place and ruin your Killing Game! That sound okay?"

"What," Shufukuma blurts, " _what_ —?! First you charm me, then you threaten me, and then you threaten my entire operation?! What kind of interrogator are you?!"

"The Ultimate kind," Ashita says proudly. "So, what's it gonna be?"

Shufukuma shrinks as everyone glares at him.

"You're bluffing," the bear states defiantly.

"I could steal this 'i'," Ashita says. "Kyou can help me. It's powered wirelessly through Litnnect, right? I could keep it by my bedside—summon you 24/7—ask you _all sorts of questions_ —"

"Alright, fine! I yield! I yield! Waving my white flag here!" Shufukuma thunders, waving a white paw. Ashita puffs up her chest, the rest of the Ultimates looking strangely at her like they're questioning her tactics. What did they expect? When an Ultimate Interrogator like her is desperate for answers, she won't let up so easily.

"This seems too easy," Takako murmurs, as Shufukuma shuffles like some shy schoolgirl.

"You brats want to know so bad? Fine…" The bear takes a deep, animatronic breath. "To start… the world's become a battleground."

He lets the fact sink in somewhat melodramatically, but it's enough to make the Ultimates tense.

Petty thoughts and proud confidence disappear as Sora's face pales, as he says, "Like… in another Tragedy?"

Shufukuma nods. "Yep! There's two sides to the conflict—two organisations… battling for control over this sorry world's fate."

Suddenly the air turns cold. Every sound's pronounced in the suspenseful silence—the whirring of the fridges, the humming of the lights, of faint conversation in the floor below. _Anticipation_ —as the bear grins.

"These two groups are _very_ interested in you 16, because you all contributed heavily to this great war. But… you were compromised by the enemy. Now this Killing Game is the only way you can prove yourselves again!"

Shufukuma cackles. Cackles and cackles as Ashita tries to make sense of his words—

"That good enough for you guys!? Alright, I'm out!" Shufukuma turns away. "If you summon me again tonight, I'll—… be very mad! Go to bed like good students!"

Then he disappears, and everyone is left silent once more.

"That," Kimi starts, "didn't help at all."

"He didn't even answer the question," Kyou points out. "What a waste of time. All we got are cryptic words that may or may not be lies."

"Hey now, I doubt Shufukuma was lying," Ashita says. "I mean—he didn't sound like he was lying."

"No, he sounded like he was mocking us," Kimi retorts. "True or not, I'm more confused than ever… Know what? I'm done with this." She slips on her aviator glasses with a scowl. "I commend you guys for being stubborn, but I'd rather wait out this stupid game."

Sora balks. "Wha—Kim! You're giving up already?"

"What other choice do we have? An opportunity will come along but until then… live to fight another day, and all that… Well, night." With a wave, Kimi goes to the Dorms. At her departure, Kyou narrows his eyes at Sora.

"You best listen to her," he says. Sora bares his teeth.

"How about you—!"

"Enough," Takako says, placing a hand on his arm. " _Both_ of you," she adds. "We will talk about this tomorrow. For now… Sora, do you want to meet the rest downstairs?"

Looking at her contemplatively, the Pilot nods. "Yeah... why not." There's a look of disappointment on his face, mixed with… reluctant acceptance. It's clear in the way he half-smiles at Ashita and commends her for her interrogative work.

"He gave in too easily, though," Ashita mumbles, "I didn't even get into a groove…"

"I know you'll do better next time. 'Sides, we got _something_ out of it! Now we know the world's gone shitty again… It makes me antsy thinking 'bout it."

"We should tell the others," Takako says. "Perhaps we can mention it tonight, Sora, while they're still at the Casino. Then we can discuss it as a group sometime tomorrow."

"That sounds nice," Ashita chuckles. She waves goodbye to the Psychiatrist and Pilot before turning to the remaining Ultimate, who looks at her with something like bewilderment.

"You confuse me," Kyou says in that blunt way that's becoming characteristic of him (and some others, really). "You are practical yet naïve, insightful yet optimistic…"

"You're not a straightforward character, either," Ashita says, amused. "Even though you think escape is futile, you still went to the trouble of investigating this place. And! trying to break into the elevator in the Prison Floor."

Kyou wrinkles his nose. "Hope is a dangerous drug… I saw many get addicted to it during the Tragedy. The only person I trust to speak about Hope is Makoto Naegi… Even so, I am not a vested believer. I oversaw production lines of weapons during that chaotic period. Hope can be weaponised as much as it can be preached."

"Then… you also remember your life during the Tragedy."

"What does it matter to you?" Sighing, Kyou starts walking away. "I've informed you all that I can. While I am interested in your next move, I won't be surprised if it ends in ashes. After all… Shufukuma has moves of his own."

Ashita mulls over his words. Is she really too naïve? Even Hibiki thought so! But there's a fine line between naiveté and optimism, and Ashita can't help but walk that line every single moment she spends in this unfamiliar situation… As a player. As a pawn in a supposed great war…

She has questions, concerns, anxieties clanging in her mind, conflicting with a desire to distract herself like Haruko and the rest are doing. Like Makoto Naegi and his classmates did…

Maybe falling into existential musings is a form of distraction. Ashita certainly doesn't notice the night time announcement blare. Nor the flash of orange in the doorway leading to the stairs.

Wait, what?

"Hey!" Ashita calls out, stumbling over.

Two steps above, Akito faces her with a narrowed gaze.

"What do you want?"

Ow. Still prickly. "Nothing, just—I haven't seen you around much. Hanging out. Relaxing. Not worrying about appliances exploding in your face."

"I've seen _you_ around," Akito says, like that solves the problem, before adding, "I heard you talked to Shufukuma. I hope you didn't paint a target on your back for being nosy. Tch, it'd be stupid if you died because he set you up…"

"Eh, I don't think he'd do that." Ashita tilts her head. "What about you, though? I mean… are you going to the Prison Floor?"

Akito eyes her for a long moment. Like he's sizing her up. "You can tell when people lie, right?" When Ashita nods, he says, "Then I won't answer you question."

"… You do know that saying that implies you _are_ going upstairs, right?"

"… I will neither confirm nor deny that."

The Interrogator frowns. "Geez, you're the least fun person ever. Well! while you have secret business upstairs, _I_ have not-so secret business downstairs. With a certain set of railings! Yup—since my plan to extract information from Shufukuma bombed out, I'm going to ask actual fun people to help dismantle them; see if we can find answers beyond. Course, we'll probably do it tomorrow—when everyone's not tired—"

"For fuck's sake, Keji, you're going to make a _mistake_ ," Akito snaps. Ashita actually backpedals at his tone—hell, she hadn't even noticed he was red in the face!

"Do you actually know what you're suggesting?" Akito continues, "Or are you too blinded by your reckless curiosity to give a damn about _your life_ and the shit you want to drag people into?!"

Ashita stammers, "Wh-What're you talking about?!"

"You'll break a _rule_ ," Akito hisses, orange-eyed glare intensifying.

"No I won't! We can vandalise however much we want! It's not the rules! S-So, jokes on you!"

Akito jabs a finger at her. "You'll be going _out of boundaries_. Which, if you remember like you claim you can with every bit of evidence, is punishable by those stupid dogs!"

Oh.

 _Ohhhh._

"I… remember now." Akito's unimpressed look nearly makes her wilt, but Ashita stands her ground. "Okay, I admit, I was wrong! But while I appreciate you pointing that out, you didn't have to be so… shouty about it."

Akito shakes his head. "People don't get it… they just rush into things without caring for their own lives and others'."

"Hey, I _care_ ," Ashita protests. "I plan these things so everyone has a chance to live. Do I rush into them? Yeaah. But I don't do it to get them killed!"

"Good intentions need good actions to reflect them. If you really cared, you'd have thought it through. You'd be more _careful_."

The skull print of Akito's scarf-mask seems to grind its teeth. Ashita pouts. "You're the one going to a nest of evil robot dogs," she says petulantly.

"I _thought_ that through," Akito says simply, "unlike one retard…"

Tamping down her irritated feelings, Ashita appraises the Firefighter. The way his eyes dart around; the way his body bristles with energy.

"Akito… do you trust us?" she asks, frowning. "Because you can, you know. We're doing our best not giving in. So you don't have to feel on edge all the time."

For the first time in their conversation, Akito looks away.

"You don't understand. When your job is basically damage control, you start wondering if the _damage_ didn't have to happen in the first place. You try to prevent it—with flyers, fire safety programs, warnings, _death tolls_. But you can't predict everything. When confidence replaces common sense, it makes people do stupid, _reckless_ things.

"So _no_ , I won't be complacent. If I see any indication of a murder happening, I will deal with that shit. I will save, and wait for the next fuckup." Akito turns to climb the stairs. "That's the only thing I trust from you guys…"

Ashita doesn't try to retort. She's not guilty—why would she be guilty?—but she is indignant. Even as she struggles to accept Akito's words.

As the Firefighter leaves, Ashita can't help but wonder if he has to do things alone.

Don't firefighters work in teams?

In the wake of solitude, Ashita suddenly feels tired.

She hears the clang of a door opening below and people yawning—briefly, she's stunned that Haruko's bonding session lasted so late into the night. Too drained to say hello (or goodnight), Ashita retreats to her room.

She's plopped herself on her bed when her Pad rings. Blearily, she checks the message no doubt triggered by her one-on-one chat with Akito.

* * *

 **Spent time (2201) with Akito Yoichi, Ultimate Firefighter  
** _(1) Yelled at you to not go with your (obviously stupid!) railings plan. Was very shifty about going to the Prison Floor though claims he 'thought it through' and has a good reason for being the cranky pants he is. Apparently his experiences as a firefighter made him this way._

* * *

Ashita scrolls down her log of 'hang outs' for today. Still strange… but not as strange as the other stuff she learned recently.

"Geez," she sighs, recalling the night. The way Sora and Kyou fought. Kimi's apathy. Takako's stern words. Shufukuma's confession...

Are they really helpless? Is there such a thing as hoping for too much?

... Whatever the case, they can't fall to despair.

Ashita drags herself up to write another note. Her first one to ' _Interrogate Shufukuma_ ' still lies wrinkled on her bed.

For this one she writes, ' _Don't fall to despair_ '.

And for the rest of the night, the only thing the Interrogator falls into, is sleep.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _There is smoke and screams and fire. Planes crashing in the distance. Dust billowing from exhaust pipes. Birds falling. Skies red. Tears windswept. She bears witness to this travesty from a window thirty stories above. Doom awaits for those who venture outside but in there she is safe, she watches, she has a job—_

 _"Isn't it a despairing sight?"_

PING!

 _"Don't you think—?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ashita bolts up in her bed.

Sweat beads on her brow. Her dream fades to darkness as sharp _pinging!_ bleeds into her consciousness. Ashita groggily finds the source of noise—her Pad (why her Pad?) and without thinking—turns it on.

Her name appears onscreen.

"[ _Hello, brat. Are you Ashita Keji, Ultimate Interrogator? If so, this video is for you!_ ]"

Ashita rubs her eyes as the screen depicts an image of… of…

"[ _As you know, you've been trapped with 15 others in this nail-biting Killing Game. But you're not the only special ones fighting for your lives._ ]

"[ _On the screen is Adohira Keji and Rinko Keji, your parents. Unfortunately, they have been taken away by my ursine cousin to compete in a Killing Game. Their competitors? The loved ones of everybody else in the Game you're in!_ ]"

… What?

"[ _However, the Other Game hasn't started yet. Sooo, we're offering a one-time special perk!_ ]

[ _If the culprit in your Game gets away with murder, their loved ones will be automatically released before their game officially starts. The question is—would you risk the life chances of your loved ones? Will you save Adohira Keji and Rinko Keji? Will you be a culprit?_ ]

"[ _I humbly await your answer,_ ]" is the last thing Shufukuma's voice titters before the screen promptly turns off.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Welp, those happened. Different sort of mood for this chapter, though the cast shall prevail! Somehow!_

 _Let me know what you think about the little revelations/findings; I hope they fuel any of your theories and build a bigger picture of what's going on. ALSO! I wanna shoutout to everyone who's read this fic and especially those who commented. It always makes my day to hear your thoughts, and to know you're reading this story. I'm guessing a lot of people are busy which I understand since I'm in the same boat, so I always appreciate those who take the time to comment. Hell, to even reread! Looking at you, Jeptwin!_

 _Speaking of which, you've inspired me to do another poll, this time based on favorite characters. Who are your favorite characters so far? I'm interested to find out!_

 _Next chapter will contain reactions toward this surprising video... along with FTEs. Because who says you can't have more than four in the one Chapter? Until next time!_

 _ **—Jeptwin:** Hello again, it's me replying through the story, haha. Nice to hear you get what I mean about the characters and that you're thinking about Fuku and how he might, uh, develop. He definitely is a unique case along with Ashita in terms of their memory loss!_

 _ **—SoulfulGinger:** Heyo! Glad to hear that you liked last chapter and that you learned more about the characters. I suppose with the introduction of the video, the time for murder is nearing... and you just blew my mind comparing the group FTEs with the training trio scenes! I remember in particular that bonus event triggered by having a wooden katana. That was neat. As for your story, I commend you for starting one that's all your own OCs, I can imagine a lot of planning went into it! I'll check it out when I have the time :)_

 _ **—RoseShadow:** I've been getting positive feedback like yours on the current FTE format so I'll keep it and adjust as necessary :) You were right about the four digit numbers! though if they mean that's when the conversation started or ended is still vague, haha. Saturn, the protective brother, needing protection? I can get behind that. Thanks for commenting!_

 _ **—AbitatEco:** Ahh, thanks for your understanding with my update speed. I'm quite embarrassed it's turned out like this since I updated much faster during the Prologue parts. As a digression, uni so far is manageable as long as I get on top of things xP Great to hear that I portrayed Sinerra and Saturn well, and that you liked Saturn's FTE bit! And the other interactions, too! It's great to hear enthusiasm for the cast as always. Yep, this chapter brings us closer to the first, er, murder but it should be alright... for a select few people... :3_

 _ **—mayurie:** AAAAA HELLO AGAIN! I figured you were busy and you probs still are currently, so I appreciate the comment! I have pockets of spare time when I can write, even if it's a crap first draft haha. I'm glad you like the equali-sh screentime across characters (and believe me there will be quite the reversal next chapter, in terms of characters having the spotlight so far) Hope you enjoyed the Akito screentime, and yep Saturn's proving to be a favorite. It's also nice to know that I'm portraying Kimi well and I hope that's the case for this chapter too! Thanks for commenting!_

 _ **—Nemris:** Glad to hear you liked the FTEs; I hope the FTEs for this chapter also interested you! Your thoughts on Hibiki and Saturn are nice to read, your suspicion towards Saturn quite reasonable. Ashita's sometimes fixated on the missing memories and it wouldn't surprise me if she decided to, ah, 'pester' a few people on the subject. Don't be ashamed about looking forward to the first case—I am too! Though it's mostly because what I've got planned might, uh, [redacted for too strong foreshadowing!]_

 _ **—MarciaWatney:** Heyo! It's reassuring that you like the FTEs and how I structured them. And ahhh, I'm flattered you talked to your friend about this fic and that I happened to make your Epic idea canon! The Chikao&Sinerra dynamic does work well together and I'm glad you liked them, and that I'm writing Chikao well! Your trust in Saturn is surprising but touching, though yep, this is a DanganRonpa SYOC so the inevitable looms. See ya! :)_


	12. Experimenting With Deadly Precautions 05

**PREVIOUSLY ON DR ROGUE:**

* * *

 _Fuku pouts. "Aw, now I wish I had bars to train with…"_

 _"Don't worry!" Haruko chirps. "I'm sure these shelves are good for gymnastics. You'd have to empty them first but I know it can work. We can even move them into the Lobby!"_

* * *

 _"Who do you think is in control of this game? Shufukuma, right?_

 _"Wrong! See," Jao places a hand to his chest, "the real players here are us. So~o, if we choose not to kill, then that's how the game will be. Not a 'killing game' but a ' hostage situation'."_

* * *

 _Takako softens her voice. "You two can sort out your differences later. I will happily mediate that conversation so you can reach an understanding. For now, arguing when we should be working together is not ideal."_

 _Sora huffs. Kyou clicks his tongue._

* * *

 _Saturn makes himself known by stomping madly into the room, hands clenched. The intensity of his look lessens upon seeing Sinerra. "I'm sorry, I was—"_

 _"Wandering around the Prison Floor," Akito says from behind him. "Really early in the morning, too."_

 _"You're one to talk," Saturn hisses._

 _"But Saturn, why were you there in the first place?" Ashita asks. "You had to meet up with Sinerra, right?"_

 _The Occultist looks away. "It was for nothing. Pay it no mind."_

* * *

 _"I fixed the speakers," Kyou says. "I doubt anything dire will happen, but I'm sure you don't give a damn about that sentiment… It's self-righteous people like you who don't see past their own limits."_

 _Akito scoffs. "Death's the only limit. As long as I'm not dead, there's something I can do."_

* * *

 _Ashita cringes. "It'd be bad if we were forced to watch those kind of things ourselves. I don't think I'd be able to take it!"_

 _"I mean... It's not like he forced them. They could have left the room. Instead, curiosity got the better of them. Man…" Hibiki lets out an explosive breath. "It wasn't even a good motive."_

* * *

 _"[As you know, you've been trapped with 15 others in this nail-biting Killing Game. But you're not the only special ones fighting for your lives.]_

 _"[On the screen is Adohira Keji and Rinko Keji, your parents. Unfortunately, they have been taken away by my ursine cousin to compete in a Killing Game. Their competitors? The loved ones of everybody else in the Game you're in!]_

 _"[However, the Other Game hasn't started yet. So, we're offering a one-time special perk!]_

 _"[If the culprit in your Game gets away with murder, their loved ones will be automatically released before their game officially starts. The question is—would you risk the life chances of your loved ones? Will you save Adohira Keji and Rinko Keji? Will you be a culprit?]_

 _"[I humbly await your answer,]" is the last thing Shufukuma's voice titters before the screen promptly turns off._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Panic? Is it panic? Maybe not. But there's dread bubbling in her throat as she speed-walks to the Dining Hall. The morning announcement blares unflinchingly as she makes eye contact with Haruko—Jao, Kimi, Sora, Fuku, everyone, everyone gathered around the dining table, uneasy, like they too were also violently woken up. Conversation ceases upon Ashita's arrival.

Jao says, "You too, huh?"

"The Pad?" _The motive_ , her mind mercilessly supplies.

"Yep, I knew you got it. You had a cornered-dog face. A motive like that… What a rude thing to wake up to…!"

"Not just rude. It's downright horrible for a motive!" Haruko shudders.

"Quite a revision from the motive presented to our predecessors," Chikao mumbles, as Mayu seemingly zones out beside him, the rest of the group descending once more into worried discussion.

Scanning her tired eyes around the room, Ashita notices something strange. She lightly elbows Naohiro, colourfully-dressed as ever. "Hey, where's Akito?"

"No idea. I tried knocking on his door but there wasn't any answer," Naohiro says. "Though from everyone's perspective, he's the least of our problems. Before you came in, we were discussing the motive… and what to do with it."

What to do with it? It's a question that's been clamouring Ashita's mind since she registered exactly what the video offered. Her parents—their portraits, glimmering on the screen of a Pad given to her by an enforcer of murder. Telling her to murder, for their sakes.

"Look, let's all be glad that some of us had some common sense," Kimi says, garnering everyone's attention. The Air Traffic Controller still looks tired, though from sleep deprivation or their current circumstance Ashita doesn't know. It's only when Kimi faces her does she consider that, it's maybe a bit of both. "Ashita, did you watch the motive video?"

"Yeah—pinging from my Pad woke me up, so I turned it on and it started playing, and I was too tired to… Wait." Ashita blinks. "Why would you ask me if I watched it? Shouldn't it be obvious?"

"You'd think so," Fuku says, wringing his hands. "But some of us watched them and, er, some of us… didn't."

"I was so tempted to," Sora chimes in, hands clenched, "but I knew it'd trap me in Shufukuma's friggin' web of despair and shit. I only made it to the intro 'fore I turned it off."

"Yet as we have already established, turning it off does not mean the 'pinging' will stop," Chikao says, cupping his chin thoughtfully. "It seems to be a strategy to irritate us into watching… Though in my case, curiosity drove my decision to watch the video."

"As opposed to myself," Saturn declares. "The moment the bear spoke, I knew it was a cruel trick. I buried my Pad under a pillow and left the room immediately!"

Sinerra frowns, amused but concerned. "Sattie, couldn't you have just turned it off?"

"Hnhn, I have no doubt it was Saturn's little trick. Letting the video play until the end, to trick the Pad into thinking he had watched it when in reality, he had rushed over here unawares…" Chikao chuckles. "Truly ingenious."

"Yes," Saturn coughs out. "That is. What I planned all along. Obviously."

Kasumi scoffs. "Doesn't matter who watched it or not. Point is, a motive exists."

"But we know what's it about," Ashita says. "Which means we can talk it out, right?"

"That is what I would prefer," Takako says with a sigh. "Talking to each other about our concerns is the healthy way to cope with such a motive… but not everyone agrees."

"Which is why anybody who's watched the motive, is keeping the contents of it secret!" Jao raises fingers. "So that includes me, Chikao, Mayu, Fuku, Naohiro, Haruko, and you, Ashita. We all watched our videos to the end—and to be good Samaritans, we're protecting the rest from knowing the motive… Not that it's true, mind you!"

"So you keep convincing yourself," Kyou says, unimpressed. "You and Hibiki can parrot each other all you want, but if Shufukuma has the power to trap us and take away our memories, there is no reason why he cannot threaten us with a motive."

"Of course he can threaten us! Bu~ut, a motive doesn't have to be true. Like that whole business with the mastermind being one of us." Jao cackles. "Shufukuma is reusing cheap scare tactics. Believing in those tactics, and acting out of turn… is what led to the first murder in the first Killing Game. Y'get me?"

Ashita frowns. "We can't write off the motive videos—they're dangerous, so we need to figure out what to do—!"

"What _can_ we do?" Hibiki says, shrinking when everyone faces him. "Look—I didn't watch mine all the way, so I can't understand how you feel. But if it's anything like the first Killing Game…" He grips his fox-pattern tie. "I told you, Ashita. Blindly believing in a motive designed to make you kill—a motive that might not go through with its threat in the first place… is too naïve."

"But is it more naïve to ignore its threat?" Haruko questions.

"It's more of an _offer_ than anything," Naohiro says calmly. "Which is why I understand Jao and Hibiki's point of view."

Put it that way, Ashita gets it. Jao and Hibiki don't want them to repeat the disaster of the first Game. They want to protect everyone as best they can, even if it's rooted in denial.

But they're not the only ones trapped in a Killing Game. Are they meant to ignore that? Should over half of them really go about their imprisoned life unaware that their loved ones are in danger, from the same fate? Should they know that they have a chance to stop it…?

No! Ashita shakes her head. That vein of thinking is exactly what they don't need.

Even so… she trusts them. Ashita trusts them to have the self-control to know that it's a trick, a trap; an invitation to despair.

… Do others feel the same way?

The thought strikes her speechless.

 _Of course_ not everyone will think like her. Kasumi, who picked a spot nearest the exit, arms crossed, stance uneasy—Sinerra, whose eyes flit around in fear as she sidles closer and closer to her beacon of a brother—and Akito, who isn't even _here_. Who probably locked himself up in his room like the paranoid guy he is.

They might trust each other with coping with the motive, but that doesn't mean they _trust_ each other.

In this way, their discussion becomes moot. The motive may not have reached everyone's ears, but it's still unsettled them. Even though they know its danger from watching the first Game, it's still daunting.

Anticipation. Anxiety. Dread.

The bread, butter and knife of a Killing Game.

 _Motives in of themselves._

"So," Ashita says loudly, stopping all chatter around her, "has anybody eaten yet? I'm really hungry. Is the toaster on?"

Fuku blinks. "No, me and Nao didn't get a chance to cook with all this commotion—"

"Great! I need you guys to _not_ cook, and talk with me outside. Everybody else can make their own food—you and Naohiro worked _so hard_ to feed us anyways—also," Ashita adds at a rapid pace, "Haruko, you come with! And Mayu, Chikao, Jao. Yeah. Let's go to my room!"

"Wait a sec," Sora blurts.

"This seems coincidental," Takako muses, staring straight into Ashita's soul.

Said Interrogator stammers, "Nope, I chose people by accident. I call it my daily friendly interrogation of people's feelings!"

"So a therapy session," Kasumi says flatly.

"Involving everyone who watched their motive videos," Kyou adds with narrowed eyes.

Hibiki tenses. "Ashita, you're not trying something, are you?"

"Whaatt, of course not! I was going to, uh, invite Sinerra, too!" Upon Saturn's dirty look, and the reminder that he's _super_ anti-Despair, Ashita tries a different angle. "Guys, don't worry! I just want to—vent. About the motive. With other 'non-pingers'. W-We're not living the blissful ignorant life like you guys!"

"That's one way to put it," Kimi sighs, waving a hand dismissively. "It makes sense to me so I won't stop you, even if you are acting weird and discriminating the rest of us. Just don't tell us what's in those stupid videos, alright?"

"You have my word," Ashita says before ushering her fellow non-pingers to the Dorms with surprising ease. (Chikao and Mayu were quite agreeable, the latter due to zoning out; Haruko went along because she felt concerned for Ashita's supposed venting needs; Naohiro and Fuku were confused but happy to oblige; and Jao… was hard to read. But he seemed cheerful enough.)

As soon as they get there Ashita makes a beeline to Akito's door, thumbing his intercom in rapid succession.

"I really don't think he'll come out," Fuku says sheepishly, when Ashita tries for the fifth time to no avail. Naohiro pats her on the shoulder, a knowing look on his face, and it's pitying enough to make Ashita stop in frustration.

"I just want to talk," she groans. "Stuff like this needs to be discussed together, not dealt with alone. Not getting help and letting your mental health deteriorate is how crime sometimes happens!"

"Ohh, is that why you wanted to talk to us?" Jao says. "You think that, because we watched the motives, we're at risk of doing murder? Huh… No offense Ashita, but I trust Takako with mental health more than you. Since interrogators only care about people until they get the information they want!"

Ashita balks. "H-Hey, that's not me!" It's the third time she's had to say that and it's really not fun!

"Relax, it's a joke, a joke! Trying to lighten the mood here… Did it not work?"

"I think your sense of humour is unique, is all," Haruko assures. "But whatever your reason Ashita, I think it's a good thing us 'non-pingers' are together. I think it's best if we share our concerns and give each other support, for our sakes! If Takako were here, I'm sure she would agree."

Chikao chuckles. "I don't mind discussing the motive videos. Although I am curious as to everyone's reasons for watching theirs, either intentional or… accidental." He casts a good-natured look at Ashita which only serves to embarrass her. It's not her fault she was tired at the time! Even now, Ashita's trying to make the most of the situation.

"Reason…" Mayu hums. "I only kept watching because I was frozen in shock… I was appalled they would kidnap my grandmother and put her in a Killing Game. Knowing that the orchestrator of that game held no reservations about kidnapping our loved ones, young or old… made me quite sad." She shakes her head. "It makes me prefer ignorance, like the others…"

Fuku sighs. "I guess we can't help it now… The best we can do is look after each other and not discuss the motive in front of the others."

"Shouldering the burden all on our own," Naohiro says quietly. Haruko perks up, frown playing at her lips, and Ashita can't help but think that Naohiro's words struck a chord with her.

It's a sadness that doesn't sit well with her. Ashita goes to speak—when a _slap!_ breaks the sombre atmosphere.

Everybody turns to Jao who had slapped both his cheeks. Even so his eyes light up, that fanged smile on his bandanna-mask wider than ever.

"Why's everyone so down?" he says. "Because of the motive that might not actually be true? Or because Shufukuma finally made another move?" He jabs a finger at them, shouting, "Well, don't worry about that! Because we're stronger than we think!

"Feeling down is one thing, but obsessing over it can only lead to bottomless despair. But, I trust you guys. We're in this together, as _hostages_ , and we'll ride out this stupid motive 'till it loses all meaning."

Ashita's mouth hangs, her hastily prepared speech forgotten. Nobody says anything for a moment, too shocked by the Puppeteer's utter nonchalance.

Then Haruko laughs, brief and amused, as if realising the answer was in front of her all along.

"I agree, Jao. We can't let our worry consume us." Her shoulders slump. "I won't lie—I'm scared. I don't want to lose anymore people, and I would never take him up on his offer! But… I can't pretend that Shufukuma's threat is meaningless to me." Haruko brushes her left ear. "That's why… I don't want to abandon the idea that my loved ones are danger. I don't want to let them down."

They hang their heads, eyes downcast. Even Jao bites his lip. It's hard on all of them, having to consider their loved ones in the equation. Even in the Dining Hall, Ashita couldn't get the image of her parents out of her head. They had been portraits, the kind printed for passports, but it had been enough to shake her.

 _I don't want to let them down._

Despite Haruko's height, Ashita pats her on the shoulder.

"We won't," the Interrogator says. "Whether the motive is true or not, we have to resist it. Or find better ways to deal with it! More importantly, we have to trust each other. That's the only way we can 'ride out' the motive, as Jao put it."

"Ride it out," Jao nods eagerly. "Like a wave~ Crashing over that stupid bear's plans~"

Haruko doesn't speak, but the determination flickering once more in her eyes says enough. Beaming, Ashita turns to the others. "Are we all in agreement?"

Mayu smiles. "Those were all beautiful speeches. Your sentiments have definitely moved me."

"Me too," Naohiro says warmly. Fuku returns Ashita's grin, sharp teeth clicking as he says, "It's good to know I'm not alone, at the very least. You have my trust, so there's no need to be miserable!"

Ashita appraises them with amazement. "Eh, you guys really are strong…! Guess I had nothing to worry about, after all. Haruko, Jao, everyone… I knew I could count on you guys."

"Yes, it seems our foreknowledge of the Game's format has prepared us," Chikao says, pleased. "Though I still wish to talk about our motive videos. That is what you wanted, right Ashita?"

"R-Right! We'll get through this together, us non-pingers." Ashita moves to give them a thumbs up but is interrupted by her stomach rumbling. She flinches. "Uhh… Maybe we can talk after breakfast?"

Fuku elbows Naohiro with a gasp. "Crap, that's right—we meant to make breakfast!"

"I'm sure the others have it handled!" Haruko says.

"Ahh, but I was going to make a chocolate banana smoothie! It's healthy, delicious, and a perfect pre-training drink." Fuku scrunches his face. "Well, that's hoping I _can_ train."

Ashita blinks. "Eh? You're going to do acrobatics?"

"Yep! I'm going to do what you suggested, Haruko," Fuku says to the Mountaineer, "and move some shelves from the Storage Room to the Lobby. It's rudimentary, but it will do for now."

Haruko smiles. "I'm glad you're taking my advice! Do you want help moving things around?"

"It does sound strenuous," Naohiro chuckles. "I wouldn't mind helping out, too."

Fuku brightens. "Really? That'd be great, thanks! You guys, er, want some smoothies? If the others haven't exhausted the daily supply of chocolate and bananas, that is."

Mayu and Ashita tilt their heads at the same time, Ashita asking, "Daily supply? Wait—does Shufukuma restock ingredients everyday?"

"Every night, I think," Naohiro says. "He adds new things, too. We had a basket of pears we didn't have two days ago."

"And that blender wasn't there yesterday," Fuku says. "I'm glad we now have it. More smoothies for me!"

"For everyone!" Haruko seconds.

They stop cheering when Kimi peers into the corridor, looking like she'd found her saviours. "Oh thank God—listen, are you still venting to each other? Because we'd like you two," she says to Naohiro and Fuku, "to make your magic, cuz our stuff tastes like airplane food compared to yours."

"Like Economy class food!" Sora adds, suddenly appearing beside Kimi.

"And Sattie is comparing c-cooking to alchemy," Sinerra adds, suddenly appearing beside Sora and looking doubly worried.

Chikao chuckles. "My, my. What would everyone do without each other?"

Despite that, breakfast is pretty… calm. Tension still lingers, and it doesn't escape Ashita that the people seated on her side of the table are the ones who know what the motive is. The other side are the ignorant, safe from the details. The 'pingers'. Yet…

Ashita spies the only empty chair.

 _"I will save, and wait for the next fuckup."_

Geez. How could the first person she met in this situation, be the most avoidant one?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

After breakfast, all non-pingers gather to the A.V. Room. "The soundproof walls should keep our discussion extra secret. Also, Kasumi and Hibiki are the only ones who can disturb us since they're usually in the Casino Room," Ashita says. "Though they'd know better, ehe."

Chikao hums. "Are you not going to invite Akito? I know we don't have confirmation as to whether he watched the motive, but I assume he did, and has simply locked himself up in his room… Hn, it reminds me of Daedalus and Icarus—locked up in their Labyrinth by the oppressive King Minos, searching for escape…"

"Oh, I know of Icarus," Haruko says brightly before deflating. "Wasn't his story is tragic?"

Chikao nods. "It definitely shows us the limitations of humanity's power, and that we should be careful in how we use it."

"That's right," Ashita muses. "Hey, maybe we can use that to lure Akito."

Naohiro raises a brow. "What do you have in mind?"

"He obsessed over the fire alarm, right? So, if we set one off in the A.V. Room, he'd come running!"

They stare at her.

"I think," Fuku says carefully, "he would shout at you first."

"Why don't you pester him like you do to most people, and ring his intercom endlessly?" Mayu suggests.

Ashita balks. "I don't pester!"

Jao tuts. "Guys, it's not her fault! She was trained that way by our brutal national police force!"

"D-Don't make jokes at my expense!"

Haruko shushes them. "Calm down, everyone! We already got suspicious looks walking out together from the Dining Hall!"

"Ha, the others are just jealous that we're handling this well," Jao says. "It's like they want us to break down, so they have a reason to suspect us…"

They file into the A.V. Room towards the space between the cinema seats and the screen, seating themselves in a circle. It's intimate yet unsettling, considering the entire breadth of the room and the sparse lighting. Inside, Ashita and the others seem disconnected from the others. In their own little world.

They sit in silence, awkward and uncertain despite their camaraderie. Then Fuku clears his throat.

"So," he starts, "was, er, anybody else rudely woken up by their Pad?"

This earns him a few smiles. With that, they start talking.

Ashita's parents. Mayu's grandmother. Fuku's mentor. Haruko's mountaineer buddies; Jao's grandparents; Naohiro's 'found' family (he had lived in a group care home all his life and the amount of people Shufukuma threatened in his video is _staggering_ ). But the most baffling of all is Chikao's.

"They kidnapped Byakuya Togami for yours?!" Ashita can't believe it. "Chikao, don't tell me you're related to him!"

"Of course not! I would have said something earlier, if that were the case." Chikao sighs forlornly. "Alas, we do not know each other personally. I merely hold Byakuya Togami in the highest regard for surviving the first Killing Game; he is comparable to even the great God of Wisdom and Longevity Fukurokuju himself. Hn… it seems my extreme studiousness made Shufukuma's cousin desperate enough to find anyone worth my attention."

Haruko shakes her head. "That's crazy. To think they'd go to such lengths… it's absolutely sickening."

"No, no, don't fall for it! Byakuya is fine! It's a trick, after all!" Jao waggles a finger. "You should have more faith in the Future Foundation. They would never let one of their own end up in a Killing Game. Or anyone else, for that matter! So don't worry! Your loved ones are safe."

Mayu hums. "If that is the case, then what of us? Why are _we_ in this Game?"

 _Misfortune_ , Ashita nearly says, remembering Takako's spiel on luck last night. A random dice roll deciding who lives and who dies… yet…

Ashita addresses them. "Did Takako and Sora say what happened last night?"

"Your interrogation, right? About the two organisations fighting over the world?" Naohiro says with a frown. "Yep, that did worry us a bit. Sora called it another Tragedy."

"Although we're jumping to conclusions, I also think that's the case," Fuku says, cupping his chin. "They said we contributed to a war and were compromised by our enemy… without clarifying who that enemy is. Either way, we're more important than we initially thought."

"We definitely were chosen," Ashita agrees. "Shufukuma said we have to regain someone's trust. I thought that, if we did so, this Game would stop. But Shufukuma made things vaguer and soap-opera-ish. Now, I don't think escape of any sort is possible…" It hurts to admit, and it'll hurt more if Sora knows she's given up!

But—she hasn't given up on _them_. Looking around the circle of friends, Ashita trusts they can understand each other. If the idea of the motive becomes too overwhelming for one of them, the rest will help. They're in the same boat; a boat riding out the motive until it loses meaning.

Yeah, good people can get desperate and do stupid things. But that doesn't mean they should be marginalised, monitored or _distrusted_. You need to reach out to them!

And it gives Ashita hope that the trust is _mutual_. She was worried about this group, but as it turns out they're _strong_. They want someone to trust, too.

Their mini bonding session doesn't last long with Fuku eager to set up his makeshift gymnastics area. While Haruko and Naohiro stand to help him, Fuku's gaze on a bunch of curtains strikes Ashita as odd. "What's the matter, Fuku?" she asks him.

"O-Oh! Nothing, Ashita! I was just thinking that one side of the curtains is wider than the other." He points to the curtains which frame the large cinema screen, focusing on the left-hand side. "Don't you think so?"

"Huh? I guess so."

"Hah, looking at them reminds me of Aerial Silks. Ah, that's a type of acrobatics where you hang from fabrics. You go 'whroo!' and 'phwoo!' on the ribbon," Fuku gestures wildly, "twirling around silk and keeping your balance. Took me longer to master that than other acrobatic forms!"

Haruko giggles. "You're really passionate, Fuku."

"Of course! My Talent, erhm… gives me freedom. I'd like to experience that feeling right now, to remind me that Kisamura is always with me…" Fuku's sharp teeth click into a smile. "Haha, I won't keep you guys waiting, then. I do appreciate the help."

The three leave amicably, Chikao being the next to go ("Sinerra has yet to tell me of her latest anthology—a work in progress, mind you, but one that should be enlightening!"). Mayu leaves to practice whittling-for-dollmaking, leaving Jao and Ashita alone in the spacious A.V. Room.

"Wow, that went better than I expected. I thought for sure Haruko would cry." Jao whistles. "At first, I was insulted when you suspected we'd be murder-frazzled cuz we watched our videos, but I'm glad you brought us together, Ashita. Together, we're stronger than ever!"

Ashita laughs. "What about you, Jao? Your outburst snapped us out of it. If anything, you're the most carefree person here."

"Well, I don't want Shufukuma to win. I only wish my Talent could help us. It's great that some of us get that chance. Fuku, Kyou, Nao… and you, Ashita. I have to hand it to you for standing up to that bear!"

Jao suddenly slumps. "But another Tragedy… two organisations fighting over us because we were all apart of some great war…" He lets out an explosive breath. "Man, what a _repeat_. And to top it all off, our loved ones are in a Killing Game. They're really promoting the danger…"

"Yeah," Ashita mumbles—when Jao cocks a finger-gun to her face. "Huh? Jao?"

"I ask you, gun to your head: Do you believe Shufukuma?"

Ashita blinks at his finger. "That's not a real gun, though?"

"Do you want it be one?" Jao narrows his eyes. "Come onnn. We're alone here. No witnesses. You can tell me anything!"

Ashita frowns. "Of course I believe Shufukuma. Why wouldn't I?"

"Um, cuz he's trying to manipulate you? Feeding you false information to give you false hope? He's baited you with that 'regain trust' thing; who knows what he'll trick you next?" Jao huffs, "Ashita! You can't let him control you."

"H-Hang on, who says I was baited? If anything, _I_ baited him! We know about the 'current Tragedy' because I interrogated him!"

"Y'sure? Ten bucks says he went along with it."

"What?" The gears in Ashita's head turn. "No way." Her experiences beg otherwise—she's been given false leads before. "Shufukuma can't have tricked me! There's no point!"

"He's kind of a troll. Also, you owe me ten Shufukoins."

Ashita crosses her arms. "Nuh uh. He had to be telling the truth."

The finger-gun flicks up. "BANG! You're dead!" Jao lowers his hand with a tut. "Your pride cost you, Ashita. What will the on-screen portrait of your parents think in their imaginary Killing Game? What a sad way to go~…"

Near speechless, Ashita furrows her brows. She can't read him, not with that bandanna masking his mouth, not with his playacting. "Jao—why do you insist on trivialising everything? First you call this Game a hostage situation, next you call the motive fake, and…"

Oh.

 _Duh_.

Ashita smiles. "Oh, I get it now. You're in denial!"

This time, it's Jao who blinks. "What? No, I'm not!"

"If you say so. Whatever makes you feel safe." Ashita pats him comfortingly on the shoulder. "Do you want to find puppets? You want to use your Talent, right?"

Jao stares at her, absolutely bewildered, before slumping. " _You're_ the one in denial, letting bears control you with false intel…"

"Cheer up, Jao. Why don't you tell me about your puppeteering?"

"You're the carefree one, being manipulated," Jao mumbles, before giving her an indignant look. "I warned you, Ashita! Tread carefully from now on! As for my Talent, that's easy~!"

Then Jao launches into the inception of his interest, from finding his grandfather's puppets in the attic to making stories with his puppet friends. "Having power over my puppets is kinda terrifying at times," Jao says. "So I try to be considerate, let them guide _me_ in performances. I told Saturn this but he still thinks I'm a voodoo doll master."

He talks and talks and talks, offering his experiences on a silver platter. Ashita listens and doesn't bring up his denial. It _probably_ isn't good to encourage that thinking, but they made a pact as non-pingers to support each other. Besides—a little denial can't be too bad, can it?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Spent time (1023) with Jao Katayashi, Ultimate Puppeteer  
** _(1) He's glad you organised that sickeningly sweet friendship circle, despite your initial lack of faith in them. Thinks I tricked you last night, and that you're dumb for believing in me (Is that true? SPOILERS) You each think you're in denial, but I think he's denying the lameness of his puppets!_

* * *

Ashita reads with vague interest as she climbs up the stairs. She's a bit unsettled that during her and Jao's conversation, Shufukuma was likely listening in and jotting down important points. Like some creep!

Huh. Ashita wonders where he would usually be, when not terrorising everyone. Would Shufukuma be in the Warden's Room, in front of the grid of screens? On that note, along with a lack of visible cameras there's a lack of monitors, too. Ashita remembers the Tragedy's Game having monitors that broadcasted announcements in video form. Shufu—er, Monokuma, would appear, screens behind him, reminding them of morning, or night time, or a body discovery…

Her thoughts dissipate upon entering the Lobby.

Fuku and Haruko are trying to shunt a metal shelf. It's currently halfway through the entrance of the Storage Room, laid horizontally. "It's too tall to fit through so we had to tip it on its side," Haruko says as she drags the shelf from the front, Fuku pushing from the back, while Naohiro empties another shelf from inside the storage.

"It's fine; the Lobby's ceiling is too low for proper acrobatics anyway," Fuku grunts as he pushes. "I can figure something out with this setup. Though, I don't exactly know what setup. Stacking shelves is too much to ask…"

Haruko smiles. "It'd be a challenge, but one we can overcome with the help of others! Right, Ashita?"

"Sure! I'd, uh, love to help. Later. I'll leave you guys to this, catch you later!"

Before they can protest, Ashita strides over to Kyou. More specifically, Kyou bent over the toolbox Kimi found, while Takako and Sora surround him.

"I told you he wouldn't listen," she hears Sora grumble.

"Why should I? There is no need for _chatter_ ," Kyou scoffs.

"I see things are going well," Ashita butts in, cringing when her joke doesn't get the desired reaction. Takako sighs beside her, hands raking through blonde hair. Sora watches this with some modicum of guilt.

"Tako, look," he says firmly, "I know you want us to get along and cooperate and stuff, but it's not gonna harm us if we don't like each other. 'Sides, we don't need him to get out of here!"

"Uh, except we do," Ashita points out, "on account of his Talent and all."

"What, making _weapons_?"

"Being techy," Ashita corrects. "Shufukuma is a robot with robot dog friends! We need all the Talent we can get." Especially since they came so close last night…

Kyou shuts the toolbox lid with a loud clank. "Excuse me, don't I get a word in this? Regardless, my answer remains the same: I don't want to associate with you. Ever."

"Good, cuz I feel the same way!"

"Then we are _finally_ in agreement," Kyou says.

"That we friggin' are," Sora says back.

Silence chokes the group until Takako stirs. "So stubborn," she mutters before taking a deep breath. "You two talked for longer than I expected, and while you found _some_ common ground… it is not enough."

Kyou huffs, "I am not getting along with this _fool_."

"This is not about getting along. This is about understanding each other. Have you two ever heard the term 'cultural relativism'? No?" Takako eyes them softly. "Cultural relativism is the idea that a person's values should be understood in relation to their culture, not judged against the criteria of another. You may not _accept_ their view, but you can _understand_ it, and in the end, be less ignorant and prejudicial.

"As you said Sora, you do not have to like each other. But you must understand each others' motivations. Else, your ignorance will lead to true conflict."

Sora jabs a finger at Kyou. "I understand that he's a pessimistic _jerk_."

"I'm sure Kyou just feels threatened by Shufukuma's advanced technology," Ashita says, and the looks she receives make her blink. "What? Did I guess wrong?"

Kyou turns his head away, meaning Ashita's dead wrong or he won't admit she's right. Though Takako does look at her with an approving glint.

They're caught off guard when Kyou looks at Sora, grey eyes calculating. "You," he says. "Why do you want to escape so badly when your chances are astronomically low?"

Sora huffs. "What else am I meant to do, accept that we're in this shitty situation? I'm not gonna sit on my ass and twiddle my thumbs! People like Sin and Haru are scared, and I wanna do my best to help them get out of here. To make them safe."

"You don't even have a plan."

"Hey, I'm planning as I go! 's not like I have all the answers!" Sora nods at Ashita. "That's what Ash is for! She interrogates Shufukuma, and you… aren't good for anything. You just make Shufukuma into this impossible enemy. But Makoto Naegi and his friends defeated him! They defeated whoever was behind this! So why don't you have the same hope for us, Kyou?!"

"I have hope," Kyou hisses, "but unlike you, I don't let it get to my head." A hard look crosses the Weapon Designer's face. "The last thing I want is to endanger our lives by challenging our captor… Hmph, but what do I care?" Kyou moves to leave. "Enact your self-destruction, see how far that takes you…"

Sora scoffs. "Killjoy." He too stomps away, attracting the attention of Haruko as he leaves the Lobby.

Ashita turns to Takako. "So… was that a success..?"

The Psychiatrist sighs. "It's a start. At least they know they have others' safety in mind. Sora may miss the sky, and Kyou may value his life, but they are not selfish. Only optimistic; only sceptical."

Ashita hums. "They could do wonders if they cooperated with one another. We might actually stand a chance against Shufukuma, even with the motive…"

Takako stiffens. "A reminder, Ashita, that I do not know the motive. I would like to preserve that ignorance."

"Isn't that contradicting what you said before, with that relativism thing?"

"Are you saying that my ignorance of the motive makes me more likely to unfairly discriminate against you, on the basis that you are more likely to murder?"

"Uh," Ashita says, not expecting such an insightful answer.

Takako smiles. "You have nothing to fear. I don't feel the need to treat you any differently. I have faith in you; faith in working together to overcome this."

Ashita appreciates the mutual trust, yet… "I have faith in everyone, too. But I can't agree with Sora. I thought that 'regaining someone's trust' meant we could leave this Game, but I know now that was my assumption. Looking at all of the facts, I don't think escape is possible. Not without resistance, at least!"

Takako nods. "I understand. In truth, I am unsure what Sora intends to do next. Though… he might ask to accompany you on another interrogation."

Oh, with Shufukuma. _"He's baited you with that 'regain trust' thing; who knows what he'll trick you next?"_ echoes Jao's words, and Ashita can't help but be anxious. Shufukuma was telling the truth, right? Ashita can trust him _that_ much. Even though he's their captor, promoting murder like his beary cousin did all those years ago…

"I'm sorry?" Ashita says upon realising that Takako had been speaking. Takako frowns and Ashita instantly feels guilty, for whatever reason.

"Are you feeling alright, Ashita? You had a blank face, then."

"Eh? I did?"

"You frequently do when you think… or worry, presumably. Might Shufukuma's motive be bothering you?"

"No! Maybe? It's more like his intentions are tricky to understand…"

"I see," Takako murmurs. "Is that why you might assume things, to fill in the gaps of your unawareness? If you are not careful, you might delude yourself into accepting answers that are not concrete."

First Jao, now Takako too?! Before Ashita can retort Takako adds, "That is my initial impression, of course. Which is why I would like to offer you a diagnosis, free of charge."

Ashita is suddenly uncomfortable. "Diagnosis? Ah—sorry, Takako… no offence but I don't like being analysed all psychologically and stuff."

"Are you sure? It could help you collect your thoughts, self-reflect in light of recent events."

"I really don't want to be put under a microscope—!"

"It's for your sake," Takako insists, chin dipped, voice stern. "You display bouts of confidence that while admirable, border on irrational optimism. If you're not careful, it can cause you delusion. Do you understand?"

Ashita cowers— _delusion?_ How did that come up?! Her face must show volumes; Takako suddenly lets out an explosive breath, hand thumbing her forehead.

"I'm sorry," she says softly. "I, ugh… didn't mean to be forceful. I should not have acted like that. Don't take my words to heart," she quickly adds, "it was a poor diagnosis of you. In comparison, Jao is more irrational an optimist than you are."

Ashita processes her words with wide eyes. "I-It's alright! This Game is stressful. Just… don't tell me stuff about my personality or mental health. I know it sounds weird but I don't like it when people 'undress' my psyche, if you get what I mean."

"Odd term for it, but noted. Your consent is my top priority. With that said…" Takako frowns. "If there is one thing we can trust about Shufukuma, it is his desire to watch us fall to despair. Rationally taking steps to prevent that is the ideal optimism—ideal hope."

Ashita nods, glad that Takako is on the same wavelength. Yet she notes the Psychiatrist's tired eyes, the way she wrings her hands. "Hey, Takako—I know you're always watching out for everybody… but if you need to talk to someone yourself, I'm available. Me, Sora and Kimi all are. Plus everybody. Maybe—maybe not Kyou, or Kasumi. Or Akito. Have you seen Akito?"

"No, I have not." Takako chuckles, sheepish. "Thank you, Ashita. I… I will keep that in mind."

A sudden ring interrupts them; checking her Pad, Ashita isn't surprised to find a notification:

* * *

 **Spent time (1115) with Takako Kizuki, Ultimate Psychiatrist**  
 _(1) Has faith that you won't murder, even though you watched your awesomely-produced motive video. Then she backtracked and thought the motive was on your mind and tried to force a diagnosis on you, about 'irrational optimism', or something. She apologized, you forgave her, it read like chick flick script. Boring!_

* * *

Takako simmers glancing at it, and Ashita gets the feeling the Psychiatrist really, really doesn't like Shufukuma.

A crash gains their attention; Ashita and Takako turn to see Fuku and Naohiro looking startled at a shelf. "Maybe we should take a break before we lift them," Fuku says sheepishly.

They've got three shelves parked in the far side of the Lobby, away from the doorways so as not to obstruct. The shelves are currently on their side, and Ashita wonders why it's only Fuku and Naohiro there. "Hey, where's Haruko?"

"She went to talk to Sora," Naohiro says, rolling up the sleeves of his black (colourfully-patterned) hoodie. "They should be in the Dorms, either in the hallway or a room. Fuku, are you going to make smoothies—and he's gone." Naohiro squints towards the Dining Hall. "Although _he's_ finally appeared."

"Who?" Takako asks, as Ashita follows the Street Vendor's gaze.

Ah!

Ashita stumbles into the Dining Hall. "You're alive!" she exclaims, earning a hard look from none other than the Ultimate Firefighter. "What, it's an expression! But Akito, is that… toast? And juice? You're only having breakfast now?"

"It's still morning," Akito mutters.

Late morning, but. "Where were you earlier? You were the only one who didn't turn up to eat with us."

"I don't eat with others." (Recalling yesterday morning, Ashita thought that was a one-time thing.) "Besides," Akito adds, "I knew you guys would be discussing the motive, and I wanted no part in that."

"Did you watch it?" echoes Takako's voice, who'd likely been standing by the doorway for a while, observing.

"I watched the first three seconds and immediately knew it was bad news. I shut it off and left it in my room, no fuss." He coldly glares. "That better be the case for at least _some_ of you."

"It is," Ashita reassures, even though his words make her guilty of her own lack of vigilance. Akito seems to accept that, though he bristles when a grumpy Saturn enters the room.

"Did you get lost?" Akito rolls his eyes. "I knew I should've dragged you out…"

Saturn growls. "Where is Sin?"

"She was waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs," the Firefighter says. "I told her to wait in her room in case you accidentally led one of the dogs to her, doing your stupid gig…"

It happens instantly—Saturn lunging at Akito, teeth bared and hands clenched. The second Ashita processes this, Fuku is holding back the Occultist, and Akito is on his feet looking deathly alarmed.

"You have the gall to say I would put her in danger?!" Saturn struggles in Fuku's grasp, looking incredibly ready to hurt someone, so thank _Gods_ Takako intervenes.

"Akito, can I speak to you for a moment? _Privately_ ," Takako adds firmly, "to discuss any… concerns you might have."

"What—why _me_?! Tell _him_ off!"

"I simply want a talk, which I won't force on you… Though I _highly_ recommend it."

"So do I," Naohiro adds, the kindness in his voice undercut by how insistent he looks. In fact it seems to be him that finally convinces Akito, who glares but nonetheless trudges towards the duo like a kid called to talk aside with his teachers. Only to get it done and over with...

The three exit the Dining Hall with only Ashita, Fuku and Saturn left behind—until Haruko and Sora enter with alarmed looks.

Sora breaks the silence. "What the hell happened?"

"Fate," Saturn says lowly. "The Elements spoke of an unrel-nt-ng darkness and today it descended… Those who mock it are ignorant fools." He exits immediately, a dark aura around him. Everybody watches him leave with varying degrees of concern, Sora more confused.

"Anybody wanna translate that?" he asks.

Fuku frowns. "I think he's just angry. Akito set him off earlier; I had to hold Saturn back pretty tightly. I'm glad I didn't start the blender, else I wouldn't have heard anything!"

"Akito, huh." Haruko hums. "He and Saturn didn't get along last night's bonding session, either. Do you think those two should talk to each other? Their animosity won't be good for them."

"Well, Takako and Naohiro are talking to Akito right now," Ashita says.

"Takako? I'm not surprised," Sora sighs. "She's always wanting us to cooperate and stuff. With Haruko's opinion, she'll definitely make me talk to that jerk Kyou, _again_."

"I don't think she'll force you," Ashita says, then adding, "Anymore, that is. She's just looking out for everybody."

"Or looking out for herself! What's the distinction?! Who knows!" Those shrill words echo from their feet; without warning the two-tone figure of Shufukuma appears, blue eye blinking cheekily at them. "I was waiting for this moment all day long! Finally, some direct drama! Not this 'dancing on eggshells' tension! I haven't got a sharp enough knife to cut it!"

Everyone's startled by him—it's not often Shufukuma makes an appearance. But he doesn't stay long; with one final suggestion to 'get inspired by your enemies' the bear leaves as quickly as he came.

It's a bit of a daze. Somehow, seeing Shufukuma reaffirmed what Ashita had been ignoring—that they're in an orchestrated Killing Game… that their loved ones are in as much danger as they are…

Is it denial? Is it neglect?

Even if they're looking out for each other—as a group burdened with undesirable knowledge—as a friend concerned for others' mental wellbeing—as a cynic—as someone who's had bad experiences with death…

What about those they care about, outside these walls?

"Ashita? Hello?"

"Sorry?" Ashita says, feeling a case of déjà vu. Haruko's smile is amused as she points to the Kitchen.

"Fuku is making us smoothies. Me and Sora are pretty excited; what about you? Have a flavour in mind?"

 _I actually wanted to talk about the motive_ , is what Ashita meant to say. But one look at Haruko's happy, hopeful face gives her pause.

"Nah, next time. I want to talk to… yeah."

"Yeah?... Who?"

"Sinerra," Ashita blurts, surprised at her own answer. "I—want to check up on her. Since. Because. The whole Saturn thing."

Haruko nods. "Of course! I'm glad you're being supportive, Ashita. You're always reliable."

Yep, that's her… Thinking on it, maybe Ashita should have spoken up, but Haruko's confidence seems precious given what Ashita knows about her, and, well, she wants the Mountaineer's good mood to remain intact. Worrying makes you suffer twice, right?

("That's a motto for life," Kimi had said after claiming to be the brains behind that philosophy.

Yeah, Ashita's slightly envious of Kimi's calm attitude.)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It only takes one ring of her intercom for Sinerra to appear. The Poet looks at Ashita with surprise, perhaps expecting her brother instead. (Does that mean Saturn isn't with her?)

"Ashita? Wh-What… Do you need something..?"

"Uh, only to talk. Did Saturn stop by?"

"No…"

"Oh, I'm sure he's in his room. He and Akito had… a little disagreement."

Sinerra frowns. "That always happens when they see each other… Akito does not," she exhales, "believe in the Elements, and disparages Sattie because of it. I understand Sattie's anger, but I don't want him to make enemies. Especially in these times…"

Ashita tries a smile. "I understand. If it's any consolation, Akito's being lectured."

Sinerra shakes her head. "I-I don't understand why he provokes Sattie. I… wish I could do something. B-But all I can do is write poems, a-and they haven't stopped conflict, only comforted people who c-came from the crossfire…"

"Hey, don't say that. People are good at different things! Like this one guy I met, he was good at blackmailing his victims, but was horrible at keeping secrets. It's how I found out his boss was in that warehouse!"

One look at Sinerra's perplexed face told Ashita she was missing the point.

"Okay, let's talk in your room."

Sinerra agrees but not without hesitation, and Ashita tries not to impose on the Poet's space. The privacy of the room, the familiar boxed-in feeling of walls around her, makes Ashita more comfortable. More attentive to others' bottled-up emotions.

"You can tell me what's bothering you," Ashita says, straight to the point. "It's not like you're the only one anxious. We're in the same boat, after all."

Sinerra wrings her hands. "You… w-won't tell me about your motive video, r-right?"

"N-No! I wouldn't do that to you! Get outta town!"

Sinerra blinks, and Ashita inwardly dies. In truth, she _does_ want to talk about her video, having meant to discuss it with Haruko… but now's not the time.

With a smile, Ashita grips Sinerra's hands. "Hey," she says, stopping the other's fingers from quivering, "you're worried about those videos, aren't you? I can't even hear yours pinging! Is it, is it in the bathroom, or—?"

"It is," Sinerra mumbles.

"That's neat," Ashita says. "Isn't it? What's wrong?... Are you afraid for your own life? For your brother's?"

"No, S-Sattie is fine… He may not look it, but he's very strong. He has always protected me since we were kids. But… lately… he has been getting into trouble."

"With Akito?"

"No… but…" Sinerra raises her wrist. Enclosed is a silver bangle with a red orb affixed to the centre, glowing softly. "This is my Fates Bracelet. It is blessed with my tribe's magick, said to indicate the wellbeing of whoever is linked to me… Sattie has the same bracelet." Sinerra bites her lip. "It is said that the orb glows a fiery red when the linked's life is in danger… I-I feel it at times, pulsing, telling me Sattie's in danger… I know _why_ but I don't like it, and it is not my place to stop him…"

A million questions bubble in Ashita's mind. She nearly asks them in a tangent, curiosity burning—but the context overrides her need to know, and Ashita composes herself to instead say what Sinerra should hear.

Which is simple, really.

"I don't know you that well," Ashita starts. "But I can tell that you care for Saturn deeply. You're lucky you have him here… Because of that, you have the most important job. The job of staying alive, for _him_. Even though you don't know how to, yet, you _can_ protect him." Ashita chuckles. "Sora, Kyou, Takako, Naohiro, Haruko… all of them are looking out for everyone, in their own way. Even me… So you can, too!"

Sinerra looks disbelieving. "B-But, how? I am only a poet…"

"Fuku's only an acrobat and even he cheered some people up. In a way, that's protecting them."

Sinerra blinks. "I… I think I understand. Compassion as a form of protection…" With a sudden nod, she looks at Ashita. "Thank you! I—I will take that to heart! For Sattie… for everyone… I will try my best!"

"Good to hear!" But beneath Ashita's happiness, doubt lingers. She'd wanted to talk about her video, about her loved ones that she's neglecting… Cuz what's she to do? Protect them through compassion, through sheer faith in their survival—or other means of desperate action…?

No!

She can't think like that. Between her parents, and her new friends…

Ashita can't resort to murder.

They might find solace pretending the motive isn't true, or that there are other ways to cope, and other people to be more focused on. But in the end, murder can't be an option. _Despair_ can't be an option.

It hurts to choose but, in a time of anticipation, anxiety and dread, denial might be their only source of comfort.

That… and friends. "Sinerra," Ashita says, "thanks for letting me stay here. For trusting me."

Sinerra nods happily. It's a nice moment, until Ashita's Pad rings. "What a mood breaker!" Ashita huffs, but reads anyway:

* * *

 **Spent time (1209) with Sinerra Demona, Ultimate Poet**  
 _(1) You wanted to dump your problems on her but decided against it. She doesn't like feeling useless, and due to her magick bangle, is worried for her brother. (How's he been getting into trouble? SPOILER QUESTION!) You encouraged her to protect through compassion, which better not mean random hope speeches!_

* * *

Ashita is so busy wondering how much time Shufukuma has on his hands, she barely notices the door has opened. "Chikao!" she says, upon seeing the green-haired man greeting Sinerra.

"Hello, Ashita. I'm sorry to cut your chat short, but I've been trying to find Sinerra since the A.V. Room meet-up." Chikao hums. "For a small compound, it can be surprisingly hard to find people… Granted, I had been distracted by Kimi and Kasumi's match. It was comparable to a fight between goddesses! Artemis versus Athena… Have you heard of them, Sinerra? Strong, enduring…"

"Y-You can tell me about them! I am always interested in religions beyond the Elements." Sinerra turns to Ashita. "Are you staying? I-If you don't mind the change in topic…"

"Not at all! Though I do want a change in location. I'm starving!"

With that, the trio make their way to the Dining Hall. They're due for lunch anyway, though they don't make it past the Lobby before getting distracted by Fuku's training routine. The way the Acrobat makes a running start, leaping over the shelves (even through them!) is nothing short of amazing. When he finishes, everybody claps, especially Haruko and Sora who'd been watching fervently.

"That was so cool!"

"Graceful like the East Asian dragon in flight..!"

"Man, I thought you hit your head on the ceiling a couple times!" Sora ruffles the Acrobat's hair, mood lifted. Fuku tries escaping his grip to no avail, Haruko's giggling mixing with his own laughter. To Ashita, this scene, far removed from the gravity of their situation, is… a breath of fresh air.

The six of them soon migrate to the Kitchen, chatting and waiting as Fuku cooks lunch. Haruko joins him after arguing that the portion sizes are too small, earning her another jab at her appetite. Chikao regales them with the myth of the kappa ("Uh, how does that relate to noodles?" "If you offer a kappa _soba_ , you can befriend it. A better alternative to being drowned to death, might I add.") while a delicious aroma wafts around them.

"What's this? You're all crammed in, I can't even get through," comes a voice. From the direction of the Dining Hall arrives Kimi and Kasumi, the Air Traffic Controller sounding amused despite her harsh words. "Well, at least I have the right to eat. I'm hungry as hell and whatever's cooking smells nice."

"So long as it isn't sour," Kasumi sighs, muddy green eyes darting to Ashita. "You. We still have a game to play. _But_ , I'll give you today to practice. Your poker face is amateurish. Practice on it."

Ashita gulps. "O-Okay."

"I can't wait to beat you," Kasumi adds with spark in her eyes, making Ashita regret ever challenging her. Even more so when she finds out that Kasumi and Kimi played cards half an hour ago, true to what Chikao said. Scary…

"Nah, I bet they played the whole time without saying anything," Sora jokes.

"Actually, Card Counter, we had a great chat about the types of assholes who'd try and short-change us," Kasumi fires back.

"C- _Card Counter_?!"

"Not going to lie, that's a sucky nickname," Kimi snorts. "Oh and don't worry Sora, you weren't one of the assholes we were talking about."

Judging from Sora's open-mouthed expression, it seems he never assumed that at all. He stammers, "Well, newsflash Kim: girls can be assholes too!"

Kimi's lips quirk. "Wow. Props to you for that burn… Didn't have to yell in my ear, though."

"Yes, he is right," Chikao adds unnecessarily. "In one version of Arachne's story, Athena was consumed with envy… and Artemis was typically vengeful and impulsive…"

Footsteps interrupt him. Ashita's eyes widen when she sees Kyou peer at them unimpressed. Wordlessly, the Weapon Designer takes a seat at the table.

"Party's here," Kimi snarks.

Regardless, everything goes well. Sora and Kyou sit far, _far_ away from each other; Saturn arrives in brighter spirits as he sits next to Sinerra (though said cheer gradually fades as Chikao prattles not far from them); Kimi and Kasumi banter, the latter looking more at ease; and Haruko and Fuku bring platters of _yakisoba_ , just as Jao comes in and sits next to Ashita.

He looks up. "Wow, you're weird!"

Ashita gapes. "How so?!"

"He was referring to me," says a voice from behind her—a voice so monotone it sends chills down Ashita's spine.

Mayu smiles, head tilted so much her neck could snap. "May I sit next to you?" she asks. Ashita doesn't dare say no.

They start lunch with a surprising amount of chatter given last night's bombshell. They eat. They trade insults in that friendly-bro way ("Geez, Haru, you and Fuku eat a lot!" "Pah! Had I known you could speak at such lengths, I would have cast a spell…" "Hey Ashita, have you ever bored anyone during an interrogation?") that aren't always friendly… But it's okay. It's denial, it's friendship, and it works.

Soon, Naohiro and Takako arrive with relieved looks. "Did you cook this by yourselves? I'm impressed. Smells exactly like the street food I'd encounter," Naohiro says, lightly chuckling. He and Takako take seats opposite Ashita, and given how easily Ashita can lean on tables (be they in a boxed room with crappy lighting), she gets their attention immediately.

"So? How did the talk with Akito go?"

The Street Vendor and Psychiatrist exchange glances. "Patient confidentiality," Takako says firmly. "Though I can say that our earlier talk won't be the last. His behaviour is unacceptable given our circumstances. I'm afraid Sora and Kyou's conflict will take second priority."

"Eh, I guess that makes sense. So, where's Akito now? Is he not gonna eat? Or, well, get food. I know he doesn't eat with others, for some reason."

"Ashita~, what's with the obsession?" Jao gasps. "Oh, I get it! You want to keep an eye on him because we don't know if he watched his motive video."

"He didn't," Naohiro says, twirling noodles around his fork before looking around, as if in sudden realisation. "In saying that—huh, that's weird. Hibiki isn't here."

"Huh," Ashita says, swallowing her food before adding, "Hey, Takako—I know you're big on confidentiality and all but, which direction did Akito walk when you separated?"

Takako raises a brow. "The Dorms…"

"Maybe Hibiki is taking a nap. Maybe they both are. Ah!" Jao covers his mask-covered mouth. "Maybe they're napping together!"

"Haha! Yeah…" Ashita stands up. "I'm going to check."

She dashes out a bit too quickly-suspiciously, and Ashita doesn't make it past the floating 'i' when someone grabs her shoulder.

"Ashita! Is something wrong?"

Ashita blinks up at Haruko. "It's nothing! Just—Hibiki didn't show up so I thought I'd… check on him."

"Oh! Well, I'll come along. I'm finished eating anyway."

"Eh… that's what you said last time."

Haruko slumps. "I feel so attacked…"

It's only when they're standing in front of Hibiki's door does Ashita realise what a _hunch_ this is. She literally banked on Jao's napping theory. Hibiki might be in the Casino for all they know!

Except he isn't, cuz he opens his door. "Ashita? Haruko? What's up?"

Ashita appraises him. "Everyone's having lunch right now. Want to join? Or did we actually interrupt you napping…?"

Hibiki laughs. "What? No, I wasn't napping. I just… don't feel hungry. I'll eat later."

"Are you sure?" Haruko persists.

Hibiki looks pained. He rubs the back of his neck, eyes downcast, before saying, "Both of you watched your motive videos, right?" When they nod he adds, "I, uh, heh… watched mine too…"

Both girls balk.

Stammering, Hibiki jabs a finger behind him. "C-Can we talk inside? I don't want anyone to hear…"

"Of course," Haruko says, passing Ashita with a raised brow. "Ashita? Aren't you coming?"

Should she? Ashita already chose denial to protect herself. Confronting the motive like this… Is it too risky?

A hand on her shoulder startles Ashita. "Hey," Haruko says, sky-blue eyes creasing knowingly. "We trust each other, right?"

"R-Right!" Of course. She isn't alone in this. Looking at her, Ashita realises that Haruko had probably been repressing her worries as well. Confronting them then… might be good.

The three of them lounge in Hibiki's room which is surprisingly packed with board games. "The cards and figurines were mixed up, so I've been organising them," he admits sheepishly. They sit on his bed where Hibiki's Pad lies, totally silent.

Ashita frowns. "I don't understand. Why did you watch it, Hibiki? You warned us against believing the motive, so why…?"

The Con Artist sighs. "I felt… dumb, saying that and acting so confident. I felt I was running away."

"What do you mean?"

Hibiki looks them in the eyes. "I'm not Jao. I'm not dismissing the motive as fake. It's just… I want everyone to doubt it. Shufukuma, Monokuma—they're all tricksters. And… I feel like this motive came about to make fun of me.

"Do you remember, Ashita? Two days ago," Hibiki humourlessly chuckles, "I made fun of the first game's first motive."

 _"Man… It wasn't even a good motive. The prize was just knowing what happened to your loved ones. And uh, getting out—but how'd you like it if you won only to find out your parents were dead anyway? I don't get how those guys fell for it…"_

Haruko shakes her head. "That's only a coincidence. Even if it isn't, it's not your fault. Shufukuma would've released a motive anyway. It's… something we should've prepared for."

"No use now," Hibiki says glumly. "I felt angry at Shufukuma. I could practically hear him laughing at me! So I… tried to call his bluff. Heh… I promised not to fall for his motive. Then I watched it, and now I can't get it out of my head."

Seeing the blonde man bury his head in his hands, Ashita clenches her hand. "We all can't," she says. "Even the people who didn't watch theirs must be wondering… I used to think that us non-pingers would be at most risk, but really, _nobody's_ safe from the motive. You, Takako, Akito... It's gotten to all of us!"

"Exactly! You're definitely not alone, Hibiki." Haruko crosses her arms, smiling at them sadly. "I've made friends here I could never suspect. I believe in _all_ of them. But… the thought of my loved ones suffering so close, but so far away… I can't handle it. I don't want to let them down." She grasps her shirt, where her heart is. "But I don't want to let everyone down here, too."

"Yep, that's why I wanted to doubt the motive. I didn't want to choose between everyone and my mom. I couldn't be that selfish." Hibiki swipes a finger over the screen of his Pad. "Still, I'm now doubting my own judgement. The motive can't be true, can it? Just like how there's another Tragedy…"

 _It isn't true_ , is what Ashita would've liked to say. But Jao and Takako's words mock her: _"He's baited you with that 'regain trust' thing"; "If you are not careful, you might delude yourself into accepting answers that are not concrete."_

Ashita's been so fixated on finding answers that she never considered doubting them and their source. How far should she trust Shufukuma?

… Enough to know his intentions.

"We can't fall for it," Ashita says firmly. "I already decided to trust everyone. To risk living in denial. Even though I plan to uncover the secret behind this place… I won't trust Shufukuma's intentions." She suddenly flinches. "A-And if he lies to me because of those intentions then—I'll have to step up my interrogation game!"

"Ashita…" Haruko straightens, the glass pendant of her necklace glinting excitedly. "You're right. I can't doubt the motive completely, but for everyone's sakes, we can't fall for despair."

"Take the risk…" Hibiki hums. "Somehow, that doesn't seem naïve at all."

"It doesn't," Haruko says. "Really, I should have more faith in my mountaineer friends. We've all climbed the highest mountains, in dangerous situations… I trust them to figure things out!"

"Wow, they all sound brave." Ashita smiles. "I guess, no matter if they're in a Killing Game or not, our loved ones would have faith in us, too."

"That's optimistic," Hibiki points out. "But… I know I can survive for my mom." He bites his lip. "She's tough, but I hope she's fine without me. Uh, fine besides the fact she might be in a Killing Game."

All three of them chuckle at that despite the dark humour. What else can they do? For Ashita, it's like a weight has been lifted from her shoulders. It's not neglect, no—it's faith. It's compassion. It's not being alone.

Take that, Shufukuma!

With that out of the way, they spend the next hour playing Cluedo and practicing Ashita's blackjack skills. Time passes like a bullet train and before they know it, it's late afternoon.

"Hey, uh, can I ask a favour?" Hibiki asks, before they go their separate ways. "Can you not tell anyone I watched my motive video? I'm still embarrassed about it… and I don't want Kasumi of all people to know. I'm afraid she'll avoid me."

Ashita blinks. "What? She wouldn't do that. You're friends!"

Hibiki snickers. "She doesn't trust anyone. Especially not con artists."

"But you're a dork, aren't you?"

"S-Seriously? Well, whatever. I think you'll do fine against her tomorrow." Hibiki averts his gaze. "And… thanks, guys. For talking to me."

Haruko gives a thumbs up. "Anytime! You're an honorary 'non-pinger' now. The official eighth member."

"With Akito's own pinger status, that means the group is split evenly." Ashita jolts. "Ah, he didn't turn up to lunch either! Where could he be? In his room…?"

Hibiki cringes. "You want to talk to him? He seems like a loose cannon."

"Actually, he's a very careful person… I think."

Haruko frowns. "Didn't Akito pick on Saturn? I don't want to assume anything, but he seems too difficult to talk to."

"I've dealt with worse," Ashita says confidently. "Me and Takako will talk sense into him. Before you know it, he'll be begging to join the bonding sessions!"

Haruko and Hibiki exchange dubious glances. Well then—Ashita will have to prove them wrong!

… Right after she tries something.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sure enough, one tap brings their beary headmaster to her feet. Shufukuma glares up at her but like the cool interrogator she is, Ashita pays it no mind.

"You're a persistent one," Shufukuma grumbles, oddly choosing to stay despite the fact that he can leave at any time. (Ashita would spam the floating 'i' anyway.)

She crosses her arms. "You are too! Making us worry about this motive… You're sneaky, I'll give you that. But not original."

"Of course not! There's a formula to this gig, you know?! Not everyone can be innovators!"

O-kay, getting off track there. "What I _mean_ is, you're following in your cousin's footsteps, right? Monokuma and his original Killing Game? I'd think all you ursine cousins look to his, uh, prototype as inspiration! Don't you?"

"Grgh, he's a real tool in my opinion. Making all those poor kids fall to despair…"

Ashita does a double take. "Eh? Well—yeah, that's the goal, isn't it? Your goal too, right?"

Shufukuma tilts his head. "Hm, my goal? Aren't you assuming that? When have I ever said I wanted you guys to despair?"

"Literally the first time you gathered us, all in the one place?"

That makes the bear splutter. "What—how could you remember that?! People don't recall things that easily!"

Ashita smugly grins. "I'm the Ultimate Interrogator. I have to recall things about people, even if it's a passing comment they made. Or, you know. A concept their whole existence is based off."

"You don't know shit, Miss Interrogator! Just cuz I wanna see you all squirm doesn't mean it's the _only_ reason I exist!"

"Huh, you're right! You're just a mouthpiece, aren't you? For the real mastermind, a Remnant of Despair that's totally not in this compound!"

"Not what they're calling themselves nowadays," Shufukuma snarks. Wait, what? "And really, brat? You're bullying me to get information? Man, that hurts my wires! I'm deeply offended! You and that firefighter are more alike than I thought!"

Ashita stands her ground. "W-Well, playing nice with you didn't work so I'm changing tactics!" Besides, this isn't her trying to get information. It's _verifying_ what she already has. The purpose of this Game, the current Tragedy, their loved ones' Killing Game… She knows now that she can't 100% trust everything Shufukuma says, but she _can_ scrutinise the things he says subconsciously. Like his comment about the Remnants of Despair…

She'll need to keep him talking. Ease him into a conversation, let his guard down. Let the small comments speak volumes.

"You won't get squat from me," Shufukuma hisses. "There's no point to this, otherwise. Savour the trust you have because it won't last. Despair always wins! It's why they're a legacy!"

With a cackle, Shufukuma disappears beneath the floor.

"Legacy…?" Ashita cups her chin. Could that mean something?

"It astounds me how persistent you are," says a voice. Ashita blinks as Kyou bends over the floating 'i'. "Though what baffles me even more is the purpose of this thing. If Shufukuma wants to be undisturbed, he should get rid of this."

"Don't give him ideas!" Ashita says. Kyou isn't humoured by that, expectedly, and Ashita fumbles for words amidst the uncomfortable silence. "So, Kyou—did you talk to Sora again?" When the Weapon Designer merely stares, she relents. "Alright, I guess I'll… go find Akito then…"

"He's likely not on this floor. Or below."

Ashita stops. "Wait, how do you know—?"

"If you are going to 'talk sense into him', you might as well succeed," Kyou interrupts. "Otherwise, his self-righteousness will be his downfall..."

"But, I never told you that I would…" Ashita's eyes widen. "Did—did you—?"

"Eavesdrop? Accidentally." In passing her, Kyou whispers into her ear. "But there is no point revealing Hibiki's secret. I won't do it... unless it is necessary.

"Don't make a wrong move." With those last words, Kyou walks away.

Ashita watches him go with a tinge of disappointment. "Why do you help people when you say you won't?" she mumbles aimlessly to him. Sighing, she takes the stairs.

Each step weighs a ton. Ashita grips the cold railings with a gulp as she nears the Prison Floor—the starting point of their entrapment. It's scarily nostalgic.

Her hand twists the doorknob.

The first thing she notices, is the lack of dogs waiting to eat her.

The next, a string.

It's red, bright; the kind of string that can't be easily unravelled. It's tied in a loop around the opposing doorknob, leading out past the corridor. Almost like a trail.

"Huh…"

Ashita follows it to another door. Again the string is looped, this time around the spoke-wheel of the knob. It leads further on.

Then metallic footsteps resound.

 _Uh oh._

At the end of the hall, two growling dogs bound towards her. Ashita scampers with a yelp and thankfully, thankfully doesn't veer from the trail of string. She follows it stubbornly knowing that it'll lead to answers. It has to!

It does. Ashita barely registers the end of the trail when she turns the knob boasting the last loop, and slips inside the room.

Behind the shut door, the dogs howl. Ashita pants and picks herself up from the floor. Then she notices. Holy crap.

Akito stares back at her.

"What the fuck," he says, as Ashita looks around.

It's the Warden's Room. Ashita recognises the panel and screens, except the latter seem to work now. All of them, with a green tint, depict different angles of the compound, from the Dining Hall to people's dorm rooms. There's a bedsheet draped over the office chair where a pillow nestles. Ashita turns to Akito questioningly.

Akito breaks eye contact. "Go away. You're not supposed to be here."

Ashita can't pass up a retort. "What about _you_? That bedsheet and pillow—are you—are you _sleeping_ in here? Like a cop on a stakeout?!"

The Firefighter huffs and scoffs but eventually falls silent.

"You have a _room_ ," Ashita points out.

"I _know_. I'm sleeping here because it's easier. That, and the chance of murders happening at night is 52.7%. I'm not sleeping through that danger zone."

"But the rules—"

"—don't prevent me from sleeping here," Akito finishes impatiently.

Ashita stares. "So you…" The bags under his eyes, the screens glowing behind him. "You're telling me that you're camping here, and keeping an eye on everyone, because you don't trust us not to _shank you_ in the middle of the night?!"

" _That's not_ —why would I leave the safety of my _locked room_ for this shithole?!" Akito growls. "No, I'm doing this for _you guys_. Because _some of you_ watched your motive videos all the way through!"

Ashita exhales. Yes, she'll admit, that was poor judgement. But that red string—and Akito having breakfast late—… meant he didn't make the decision to sleep there today. He… didn't trust them from the start.

She sighs, approaching the screens.

"What're you doing?"

"I," Ashita says, hoisting herself up on the control panel, "am going to stay the night here with you. I'm going to prove that nobody will attempt a murder tonight." Sitting in a spot with no buttons, she kicks her legs in the air. "If there's no murder, you have to promise not to sleep here anymore."

A scoff. "If a killer gets out of jail, does that mean they'll never kill someone again?"

Ashita crosses her arms. "If Takako found out about this…" Akito actually stiffens at that, which is pretty funny. "Anyways! you can't make me go. Not out there, with dogs that can harm me… Plus, I'd keep coming back. I'm persistent like that, ehe."

Akito clenches his hands but otherwise says nothing. Then, " _Fine_. But get off the panel. And don't kick below; you'll hit the electrical grid."

Ashita only heeds the last part of his warning. Turning around, she watches the screens. Kimi reading a book on her bed. Fuku practicing with the shelves, others close by. Mayu whittling in the Casino. Any voices are faint and overlap with one another. "This is so intrusive… Has anything suspicious _actually_ happened?"

"Only Demona wandering the floor," Akito mutters.

"Oh… what for?"

"Can't tell. He made me promise."

"Well, _sure_ , buuut, he'd be in danger from the dogs, right? It'd be bad if something happened to him, right?"

Akito falls into the office chair. "He's a lost cause. Let him blindly follow his religion, for all I care."

Ashita watches Saturn listen to Sinerra's poetry. "That's harsh. You should be nicer to him. It'd do wonders for your popularity."

"You think I care?"

"Shouldn't you? You're a firefighter. You work in teams… So why won't you work with us?"

"Why do you care so much?"

Ashita frowns. "Because you're the first one I met."

"Tch. The hell does that mean…" Grumbling, Akito reclines into his seat. "People never make sense."

He suddenly glides across the room, bedsheet in his grip. Ashita watches him tie it around the door's spoke-wheel knob.

"There are warning signs in place. Notices. Death tolls. Yet retards take unnecessary risks. They expect me to clean up after them, and for what? Bystanders think their invincible just cuz the faraway screams aren't their own. They get complacent. Overconfident." He glares at her. "I don't work with people like that."

"That's not fair," Ashita argues. "None of us thought we'd end up in this situation… Considering everything at stake… to risk living in denial is much better than living in constant distrust!"

"Denial is cowardly!"

" _Both_ of them are. But… denial doesn't have to make you lonely. Not when you do it with others. Others you trust." Ashita looks dead straight at him. "I trust you, Akito. Can't you take the same risk, for me? For everyone?"

Akito fidgets. Huffing and scoffing, he retreats to his chair. Then he shuts his eyes.

"Hope is a burden," he mutters.

"It's certainly not cowardly," Ashita points out.

"Fuck off." There's no heat to his words.

Feeling strangely relieved, Ashita turns back to the screens. She thinks she's made a difference. Talking to a few people, sorting out her own feelings… The motive feels less of a clanging worry and more of a muted horror. It's still not ideal, but Ashita will take what she can get.

At the end of the day, she has people she can count on.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

There's the suspicious feel of leather. That and two sturdy bar thingies caging her in place. After tossing in a foetal position and kicking what was most certainly a pillow, Ashita drowsily realises she's on the chair.

She's also being shaken.

"Akito…?" Blearily, she makes out the Firefighter's bright orange eyes and skull-print scarf-mask. "Wha—stop shaking me… Wha's the matter? Did—"

 _Did someone—_

"No," Akito says, lifting her up by the elbows. "That fucking bear made an announcement. We have to meet up at the A.V. Room."

He adds, "I can't believe you tried sleeping next to the electrical grid. You could've been electrocuted, idiot."

Ashita wobbles to her feet. "Did you turn on the lights? It's bright. What time is it? Why's your bedsheet wedged in the knob?" Said bedsheet is being hastily removed. "Hey, what's happening…? You said you'd be nicer…"

No reply. With an uneasy clank, the door opens.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Hello! Sorry for the long wait! I hope this chapter makes up for it; it's easily the longest thus far. Firstly, since I do update quite slow, I'll be adding 'Previously On' segments for future chapters to jog your memory. Also, they're a sneak peek as to what the chapter has to offer in terms of character focus and plot stuff :D_

 _As for the chapter, what do you guys think? The motive videos definitely shook everyone. Worrying, considering the first murder is close, though not without one more big surprise O_O Who do you think will be the first victim(s)? Curious to know what you think!_

 _Also, I have an idea I REALLY WANT to implement, but want to run it by you guys first. Simply: I want to make a forum for this story. I don't expect 24/7 active participation since I'm sure we all have busy schedules, but I'd like the opportunity to chat with you guys outside of reviews and PMs. Chat about things like predictions, theories, general discussions, etc.! This SYOC is a collaboration between all of us—even you guys who don't review or didn't have a character accepted._

 _Would you like a forum? Drop a review and/or vote on the poll on my profile :) **UPDATE:** A forum has been created! Search 'DR Rogue: New Hope FORUM' and drop a reply, introduce yourself, etc. Don't forget to Follow the forum for notifications!_

 _Until next time!_

 _ **—Jeptwin:** It was nice to hear your theories regarding last chapter. You definitely had interesting thoughts! Hope you like this chapter too and 'till then!_

 _ **—Gatekeeper:** Hope this chapter wasn't too long of a wait, haha. Decided not to split it into two parts :) Yep, everyone's memories are one mystery amongst a web of mysteries. I'm glad you're thinking about some of the minor hints I drop in previous chapters! Yep, current circumstances make trusting others hard. Though maybe there's a slight distinction between trusting someone, and earning that trust? And I'm glad you like the motive idea! I was worried it'd been done before, cuz then the shock value wouldn't be as, uh, shocking I suppose. Either way thanks for reviewing and hoped you liked this chapter too :)_

 _ **—MarciaWatney:** Hey again! I'm glad you're liking the story so far, and Ashita as a protagonist. I've always liked it when characters get to use their Talents and Ashita defo takes whatever opportunity she can get, though like you said, she tries being respectful about it. This chapter deals more with Sora and Kyou's conflict and I hope I've made both their reasonings clear. Props to Sora for trying to deter the inevitable, though. Nobody should resign so easily! I'm glad you think the motive is effective and yep, those memorials are in order :'( See you then!_

 _ **—Abitat Eco:** Heyo! Firstly, thanks again for your input on the forum idea. Secondly, it's nice to hear you enjoying the character dynamics. They're defo my favorite thing to write! Yep, lots of stubborn guys in this cast. Shufukuma included? Glad you liked that interrogation scene and the revelations that came with. Yep, the motive is a sign of darker things to come. Hope you liked the Saturn-Sinerra stuff in this chapter, even if some of it might be worrying ehe, and wow, you're studying a medical degree?! Good luck! Until next time :D_

 _ **—irwegwert:** Glad you're enjoying the story! And how I structured the FTEs; I was unsure about the way I integrated them with the plot, but it's actually made it easier for me to, uh, convey plot and themes and all. Characters and their experiences are what structure themes, after all! Hope the FTEs this time round were also interesting. Yep, Ashita's doubting herself more this chapter especially after talking and getting more perspectives on the interrogation. I was surprised you thought their situation was bleak last chapter, though I guess the particular group at the time (Sora, Kyou, Takako and Kimi) didn't have the collective chirpiness of the 'non-pingers'. Whatever the case, the motive has driven a wedge somewhere. Thanks for reviewing last chapter and ah, better late than never in reviewing I suppose? xD_

 _ **—Nemris:** Glad you liked last chapter! Sora and Kyou's conflict is really interesting. Yep, Takako's Talent and general character makes her a perfect mediator, as this chapter deals with. I'm glad I'm portraying Kyou well, and your musings on how people would react to the motive were interesting to read. That dichotomy of optimist/pessimist is definitely something I played with! Thanks for reviewing and until then! :)_

 _ **—AmazingSwolfie:** Heyo! The FTEs last time were fun to write and I'm happy you liked them! Hibiki and Ashita's dynamic is fun to write too since they're pretty much on opposite sides of the law, haha. And Hibiki and Kasumi are defo one of those duos. Ah and yep, others are also getting Shufukuma's FTE-summaries, though some may not know given that they've left their Pads in their rooms (on account of the annoying pinging and all!). Your thoughts on who would snap are interesting too! Hope this chapter delivered on the motive's threat and matching the Dangan feel :) Until then!_


	13. Experimenting With Deadly Precautions 06

**PREVIOUSLY ON DR ROGUE:**

* * *

 _Fuku clears his throat._

 _"So," he starts, "was, er, anybody else rudely woken up by their Pad?"_

* * *

 _"Excuse me, but what do you mean by ' punished with the dogs'?" Naohiro says._

 _"[What else would it mean? If you break the rules my dogs will punish you. To the death.]"_

* * *

 _Ashita blinks. "When you say 'help us', do you mean in an escape-y kind of way or a 'let's cope with this' kind of way?"_

 _"Escape, of course! There's no way we're staying here! There's no sense in a guy like me going further underground! I belong in the skies, dammit!" Sora slams his hands on the table. "So? Anyone got any ideas? Remember, we gotta work with what we've got!"_

* * *

 _"I value all passion to one's craft," Mayu says. "I would die for my dollmaking… and it is this devotion which I yearn to see amongst others. Tell me Ashita, are you devoted to your Talent?"_

 _"Me? Of course! It helps me meet interesting people!"_

 _Mayu tilts her head. "Even if those people are criminals?"_

* * *

 _"I wouldn't know," Hibiki says with a chuckle. "No, I just… aargh. I find you weird, to be honest. That someone of your Talent is so… carefree."_

 _Ashita finds herself laughing at that. "Why? Talents don't define people. Like you! You're a dork even though you're the Ultimate Con Artist."_

 _"But—you don't know that for certain. If you're not careful, people can take advantage of you. And if you, the Ultimate Interrogator, lets that happen willingly then that's just… dumb."_

* * *

 _"Akito…?" Blearily, she makes out the Firefighter's bright orange eyes and skull-print scarf-mask. "Wha—stop shaking me… Wha's the matter? Did—"_

 _Did someone—_

 _"No," Akito says, lifting her up by the elbows. "That fucking bear made an announcement. We have to meet up at the A.V. Room."_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Do you think despair will always exist?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ashita is a lot more alert now that they've upgraded to speed-walking. She struggles to match Akito's pace as they navigate the Prison Floor—the faraway indications of skidding metal and revved up growls strangely absent. They glide downstairs without trouble.

"What's he up to now?" she hears Kimi mutter. The Air Traffic Controller has disappeared to the floor below, others filing in from the Lobby and following her to the stairs leading to the Casino. Worry, dread, confusion… familiar emotions that Ashita spots in the hesitant crowd. Even the usual aura surrounding Akito is dampened by a quiet wariness.

As for Ashita?

She has no idea why.

"What were you two doing up there?"

She turns to Naohiro. "There? Oh, uh, nothing, really. Why's everyone going downstairs?"

"I told you," Akito tuts before being jostled in the shoulder by a passing Saturn (and shot an apologetic look from Sinerra).

"You didn't hear the announcement? Shufukuma called us to the A.V. Room. He has… something to show us." Naohiro frowns. "He said the dogs would chase us if we resisted. I hope they didn't harass you two too much."

"Huh, we actually didn't run into them," Ashita says.

Naohiro looks sheepish. "We did. Some of them came down through the elevator, when Kimi, Fuku and Sora refused to go."

Ashita cringes. "That so? Then we should get this meeting over and done with."

"You're quite calm about this development," Mayu echoes from behind, making Ashita jolt. "Hm? What made you jump all of a sudden?"

" _Hey_ ," Akito calls out, perched still like an impatient green stoplight. " _Come on_. And don't trip."

The more Ashita walks, the more the dread sets in. Nobody has the heart to talk. They pass the jazzy atmosphere of the Casino towards the A.V. Room, a dark, dark room with ample seats and a staticky animation projected large on the opposing wall, humming. Somehow, it reminds Ashita of the gallows.

As soon as the last person goes inside, the door slams shut.

"[ _Scared yet?_ ]" Shufukuma's voice penetrates the walls, surrounding them in his giggle. "[ _You should be! There's no escape, not until you get your fill of despair…_]"

Kimi scoffs. "Haven't you done enough? With the motive?"

"[ _Apparently not! Half of you are being annoying rebels! Naturally, I had to take matters into my own paws!_ ]"

"Whatever you intend to do, we won't fall for it," Takako says, purple eyes narrowed. "We watched the first Killing Game. We know some of your tricks. Exploiting our doubts, our fears, our distrust… The fact that you do this intentionally is what makes us doubt you out of spite."

"That's right! We trust each other," Haruko says impassionately, "and we trust our—"

She quickly covers her mouth. Ashita flinches when she realises what Haruko almost did.

Thankfully it goes unnoticed… sorta.

"[ _What a joke. You say you're resisting me because you all know better, when really, it's that fact which makes you unable to fully believe in each other!_ ]" Shufukuma's voice lowers. "[ _The dilemma between awareness and ignorance… You brats don't have the luxury of the latter! Which is whyyy, I trust the remaining of you to interpret what I'm about to show you!_ ]"

"Sh-Show us?" Sinnera stutters.

"Quick, avert your eyes!" Fuku shouts.

"[ _Go ahead and try!_ ]"

"You bet we will!" Sora yells.

"We best look away," Mayu says, having snuck up beside Ashita once more. But the Interrogator can't. She wants to, but she can't. Ashita feels Mayu rapping her on the shoulder; she sees her friends look away from the staticky projection; she knows how ridiculous they kinda look, hands to their ears and faces scrunched as if a bomb will go off. They want to keep denying everything.

That's right—she decided that _with them_.

Tamping her curiosity, Ashita looks away—

The static resides, and music starts.

… Huh?

It starts soft, like gunfire in a faraway battlefield. Closer, louder. The melody makes the hairs on her neck bristle, the saliva in her mouth dry out. It syncs with her galloping heartbeat. The memories in her stir. They're the kind one mourns, not reminisces.

 _What is it?_

She hears feet shuffle from where she loosely covers her ears.

 _Who's being executed?_

 _Is it her—?_

Ashita looks. She isn't the only one who does.

There's a man—the footage is blurred but he's got black hair, white clothes, stubble—not her dad, no, not anyone she knows. He's in some kind of jungle, high in the canopies and swinging in vines away from—from mechanical birds—pterodactyls? What—?

"Why," she hears Fuku say.

The man parkours like crazy. He's fast, he's athletic—one of the birds clips him and he swings away, gripping a thick vine—

It coils around him, crushing his bones and making him shriek in pain. Veins bulge. The vine tightens and without warning the head of a large snake looms over his lolling head, having caught him. Its maw opens.

The execution music gasps.

Everything goes red. Blood's spattered on the camera. The melody resumes solemnly, the snake and the birds and the canopies around them panning away as silhouettes dripping with red, red, red.

 _Red skies_ —

" _Why_ ," she hears Fuku whine, and it instantly clicks. Sora and Naohiro are the only reason Fuku's still standing, their arms keeping him from falling on the floor. His legs must've buckled sometime through the video.

"It's fake, it's not real," Sora insists but it falls on deaf ears. Fuku's eyes are wide, blue as a storm, pained and cloudy. It's nothing like him that Ashita feels the breath knocked out of her.

Saturn sputters at the ceiling. "Who was that? What did you show us?!"

"That music—?!"

"Fuku, what's wrong?"

"Shufukuma, what did you do?!"

A sneer resounds. "[ _Isn't it obvious?_ ]"

Of course it was. For non-pingers like Ashita, who know what the motive is… "He was Fuku's loved one," she says sadly, loud enough to catch the others' attention.

Kyou stares. "Loved one…?"

"Ashita! We said we wouldn't tell!" Jao points around. "Everyone, just ignore it! It's Fuku's business, not ours!"

Sora growls. "Like hell it is! Shufukuma, come out and explain yourself!"

"There's no need," Naohiro says solemnly, his usually bright pink-purple attire suddenly dull. Glancing at Fuku, he says, "What we watched there… the man was someone Fuku knew. Like Ashita said, his loved one. His mentor."

Kasumi glares. "So what? Is Shufukuma threatening our family now?"

Mayu shakes her head. "He already did, through the motive."

Jao anxiously turns to her. "Shush, Mayu!"

"There's no point hiding it now; Shufukuma would reveal it all anyway." Chikao eyes everyone. "Yes, he targeted our loved ones, who now await the start of a Killing Game. The motive wants us to kill a person here, to save our loved ones before their Game starts."

Shock overtakes the pingers. Sinerra gasps, "B-But that's—!"

"A dilemma," Chikao cuts off. " _Incidit in scyllam, cupiens vitare charybdim_ —'he runs into Scylla, wishing to avoid Charybdis'… Who do we choose? Who do we abandon?"

"There's no way," Sora insists, shaking Fuku lightly. "You saw it, right Fuku? It was just some CGI or some shit—there's no way that was real!"

Kyou clicks his tongue. "All the executions are ridiculous…"

"You're not helping," Sora bites back.

"Both of you, not right now," Takako says firmly.

"But," Ashita gasps out. "It doesn't make sense! Why… their Game shouldn't have started! Why an execution...?!"

"[ _Oh,_ ]" Shufukuma's says. Static resounds until his beary face projects in front of them. "[ _Believe me, we didn't plan for it to happen… even though it was reaaally satisfying. Let's just say that Rude Guy's mentor buddy… tried fighting back. So they—my cousin, you know!—had to make an example of her. For both your loved ones and your sorry selves!_ ]"

Haruko steps back. "Then it's all true… Y-You really do have them…!"

Shufukuma scowls. "[ _Of course we do! I take my job seriously! And you should too, if you want to regain that someone's trust!_]"

"But what does that mean?!" Ashita stresses.

"[ _Make a choice. Who do you want to abandon? Your new friends? Or the people you actually care about? Come on—show me the extent of your hope!_]"

Shufukuma's grin is wide, sharp and cuts across the wall, mocking everyone who looks up to him. Ice settles in Ashita's bones. She wishes she never looked back—that she'd been strong enough to resist her curiosity. She could deny the harsh reality of their situation that way. Those niggling thoughts would never enter her brain— _what if, what if, what if?_ She would _never_ —but _they_ could. And it would be for someone they cared about.

" _Everyone_ ," Takako says, plain and simple. She doesn't continue. Her gaze says everything—it's pleading, it's firm. It warns them to resist the temptation.

Their answers come readily.

"I wouldn't," Haruko vows, hand on her left ear slinking down to her glass pendant.

"Nor I," Mayu says.

Ashita's answer is stuck in her throat. "Like I'd play into that dictator's hands," Kimi meanwhile snorts. "Don't worry about me. I won't sit around and take this from some idiotic guy playing a mascot. Me and Sora will think of something."

Sora blinks. "We are?"

"It depends. For a while, I thought you only wanted an escape plan just to calm yourself down." Kimi looks him dead in the eye. "But if you're really serious about it, then I'll give it a shot."

Sora glances at Fuku, who's still frozen in his grip. "Yeah, I am," he says resolutely. "Let's think of something friggin' good, yeah?"

Kyou sighs. "The extent of your false hope…"

The Pilot snaps, "It's not false! If you give up right now, you're giving up on your life. That's not something to be proud about, Kyou!"

"You could help them," Takako says, echoing Ashita's long-held sentiments. "Kyou—you have the abilities to help us out of this place. Sora has the drive. Together—"

"I won't risk it," Kyou says, turning away.

"With a Talent like yours, you would only be a threat," Kasumi hisses.

The air shifts dramatically. "Wait," Haruko pleads, but Kyou's already seething.

"So we're judging menace based on _Talent_ now? Then what about your friend?" He gestures to a startled Hibiki. "The Ultimate Con Artist, master of deceit. I for one know—"

"Talent does not define us," Takako says firmly. "Your conversation is over."

Kasumi bristles. "But—"

"I said it's _over_."

"Takako…" Ashita frowns, watching the Psychiatrist palm her face. Kimi lets out an explosive breath.

"Alright, everyone—get out of here. Cool your goddamn heads. Me and Sora will figure something out so _relax_. Have breakfast."

Her words are harsh but decisive, quelling the tension like a blown candle. Kyou stomps out of the room, Kasumi looking ready to argue before following suit. Hibiki collapses on a seat. Chikao nods, exiting with measured steps.

Naohiro sighs. "I'll take Fuku back to his room."

Sora shakes his head. "It's fine, Nao, just go make food for everyone—"

"I can do more than cook, Sora." Naohiro smiles humorlessly. "If I have to do it, I'd rather do it with my friend."

"R-Right! Sorry." Sora gently lets go of Fuku, the Pilot looking determined. "Don't you worry, pal—we'll get that sonofabitch bear back for what he did."

Fuku doesn't respond. Ashita can't bear the look on his face—not shock, or scorn, or tear-streaked denial. Just... wide-eyed resignation.

Supported by Naohiro's arm, the Acrobat and Street Vendor leave. "Sattie," Sinerra suddenly says, hands shaking. "I… I w-want to eat i-in my room."

Saturn nods. "I'll walk you straight there. The food will be my responsibility."

Ashita blinks. "You're not eating with the others?"

The look on Saturn's face says everything.

They walk out with hurried steps. Mayu prods Jao out of his trance, and they too leave with a quiet, restrained aura. Takako is next, her smile fleeting and unassuring. The darkness around them grows brighter with each departure.

Something's shifted in the air. It's not obvious; they've always been wary of their situation, so what's changed? Why does she feel so heavy?

"Come on," Kimi signals Sora.

Haruko surges forward. "I-I want to help too! I can't… I can't just do nothing. So I'll do everything to help."

"You'll only distract him," Kimi says, jabbing a finger in Sora's direction.

"Hey! No she won't!" Sora smiles. "You're welcome to join the team, Haru. We'll need your mountain knowledge to figure a way out of this underground place. And you, Ash! You still gotta interrogate Shufukuma a shitton more. Or distract him. Whichever you fancy."

"Oh—uh! A-About that…" Ashita gestures sheepishly, remembering her talk with Takako. "I'm… sorry, Sora, but I don't think escape will work."

"Well damn," Kimi whistles.

"Just—! Looking at all the facts…!"

Sora's mouth thins. "You're not agreeing with Kyou, are you?"

"Technically, I'm agreeing with both of you—"

"Forget it," Sora huffs. "Let's go, Kim, Haru. We've got people to prove wrong and lives to friggin' save."

"Of course!" Haruko nods.

"Seems like you've got your priorities mixed up," Kimi dryly remarks. The two ignore her however, and with an eye-roll Kimi leaves along with the escape planners.

Feeling helpless, Ashita looks up. Shufukuma continues watching, unblinking, that strange blue eye penetrating her soul, like fire of the hottest degree.

"... Who," Ashita says breathlessly, eyes pleading. "Who do we need to prove ourselves too?"

Shufukuma tilts his head. "[ _If you take a class test, do you wonder about the person who'll mark it? Or do you focus on getting the right answers?_ ]"

"But how will we—?"

"[ _This is a game, you brat. You against me. Your silly hope versus my despair… It's your choice!_]"

He disappears, a blip in a dark wall. A strange, sourceless light blankets the room, and it's the only reason Ashita manages to see the last remaining person beside her.

"H-Hibiki—geez, I forgot you were still here!"

Hibiki chuckles from where he languidly sits. "Yeah…? Aren't you also forgetting someone else?" Ashita blinks. "Orange hair, angry eyes, edgelord outfit?"

"Edgelord—? Oh, _Akito_!"

"Heh, he left a long while ago. I thought it was best to let him leave. Guess a guy like him would still be bothered by that motive…" Hibiki scratches his cheek. "I don't want to cast suspicion… but considering the way he is, I think we need to keep an eye on him."

Ashita ignores the obvious irony in that and says, "Don't worry, I have that handled. Besides, he wouldn't hurt any of us! He's paranoid for the right reasons."

Hibiki eyes her confusedly. "Ashita, how are you sure of that? He's been nothing but cagey ever since we got here. He obviously doesn't trust us, and who knows what he does in his spare time..."

Ashita surveys the worried glint in his warm brown eyes and smiles. "Hibiki, I get it. You're scared. But trust me on this."

The Con Artist blinks, then blinks again, before sighing.

"It was easy to trust people before," he says. "We had to, to destress ourselves. But… that's not our luxury anymore, Ashita. It's naive to think that trust has to be a given. It has to be _earned_. So far, Akito hasn't earned mine."

Ashita frowns. "What about me?"

Hibiki starts walking away. "You trust people too much for my liking. You believe in them so much, you're willing to ignore how horrible they can be. That's why you put up with Akito. With Kyou. With _Shufukuma_."

Ashita stammers. "B-Because I know they're more than that! Like you!"

That gets him to stop. "Th-That's…" Hibiki looks over his shoulder. "I just want you to be careful, alright?"

"Of course." It should be obvious by now, shouldn't it? She wouldn't throw away her life so easily. Nobody would. Nobody wants the certainty of despair.

 _Make a choice. Come on—show me the extent of your hope!_

Nobody would risk it… right?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Strangely enough, Ashita doesn't get a notification for having talked with Hibiki. Whether or not their conversation had been too short is a mystery Ashita doesn't want to tackle today.

She makes the executive decision to give Akito some space. Truth be told, Ashita doesn't want to talk to him right now. She knows she _should_ , what with Akito's paranoia being a red flag for unstable mentality… but she doubts he'll do something criminal. At least she knows he'll likely be in the Warden's Room, assuaging his fears with (still creepy) surveillance.

What Ashita needs is a pick-me-up. Something to ease her worries, to distract herself from the morning's events.

She finds a chocolate-stained blender in the sink of the Kitchen and remembers that Naohiro's with Fuku. So no special breakfast this time. That's alright—Chikao seems to have cooked something up. Uh.

"I do hope you're not holding a knife behind you," he says breezily. "Although if you are, I'd like help cutting this pineapple."

"I-I'm not—!"

Chikao faces her. "That was a joke… in poor taste, judging from your reaction. Although it's the sort of humour the Romans at the time would have found witty. Hn, I suppose in this atmosphere, it came across as _bathos_."

She really doesn't get it at all! Peering around, she blinks. "Chikao, are you… making a salad?"

"Ambrosia salad," he says with something like laughter. "Did you know? Ambrosia is the food of the Greek gods, often depicted as granting longevity or immortality upon whoever consumed it. Imagine my delight when I found a recipe for it! While it pales in comparison to its mythological counterpart, it is nonetheless delicious. Would you like some?"

Ashita feels her stomach grumble. "I don't see why not. Can I have it with a glass of milk?"

"If you so wish. However, I was not joking about that knife. Can you pass me the large one over there?"

"Sure," Ashita says, lifting the blade from the block. She pauses, feeling the heft in her palm, her hesitation disrupting the normalcy of the moment.

"Chikao…" she starts, "... are you worried? At all?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

Ashita shakes her head with a laugh, handing him the knife by the handle. "I don't know. I think I'm just used to being around cynical people… Not that that's bad! I deal with it all the time, as an interrogator. Usually it's self-proclaimed vigilantes who don't want anything to do with our government… or family members who doubt we'll solve the case. It pays to be optimistic for you sake and for theirs."

Chikao lines a pineapple chunk under the blade. "Is it now…? Ah, I knew I liked you for a reason. I have heard unsettling stories about the Japanese police force. Brutal, absolutely brutal. I would consider you an anomaly. Like that giraffe's bone found in the sewers of Pompeii—an exotic meat amongst the ordinary diet!"

"Uh, your point exactly?"

"You believe in a moral-rights approach to ethics, as opposed to the traditional justice approach. I find that admirable." Chikao hums. "Morality is not a black and white affair; it is negotiable, mutable, and impossible to dictate without scrutiny from at least one non-believer. Your job may be to 'catch the bad guy' in the end, but you try and understand their morality, don't you?"

Ashita nods eagerly. "Of course! Anything they say, any worries, justifications, secrets… that could help them in court. Could help them in rehab. What people pretend to be, and who they truly are… that's why I try and give them the benefit of the doubt."

"Fascinating… You remind of Dike—do you know her? The Greek goddess of justice and moral order, the enemy of all falsehood… You may not be a punisher of injustice, considering your distaste for torture, but you do go against the grain of police brutality. A protectress of justice and its wise administration…!"

"I wouldn't go that far!" Ashita says, cheeks red as she tugs the sleeve of her plaid coat.

Once Chikao finishes making the salad, they move to the Dining Hall. There's no one else around and yet, Ashita feels less lonely listening to Chikao's stories.

"I will never forget my expedition to the island of Sarpedon. There I found my greatest achievement—stone statues with human likeness, battered by seaspray yet never once chiselled by hand." The Mythologist's neon green hair almost pulses under the light. "I likened them to the plaster-cast preserved corpses from Pompeii, and it was not until a team brought one to a laboratory did they discover minute layers of bone and tissue— _petrified_." He chuckles. "There was only one conclusion I could arrive at. Those stone statues had been the work of Medusa the Gorgon."

Ashita pauses mid-bite, eyes goggling. "That can't be!"

"Hnhn, the science says otherwise. Because of that, I was accepted to Hope's Peak Academy, where I continued to cultivate my Talent. And… here I am now."

"Yeah… you must be annoyed being stuck here, when you could be traveling."

"I suppose. The company here is not so bad, compared to my experiences at the Academy. Sinerra and Saturn know interesting tribal myths themselves. Although, as I have learned, they tend to retreat when it comes to danger… so I'm not sure whether I should I approach them."

Ashita nods. "I know the feeling. But it was nice talking to you. I was… worried things would stop being okay after the A.V. Room business."

"Things were never okay from the start," Chikao says. "But, at least I can be productive analysing the extent to which our group practices what they consider hope and despair. Will it differ from the Tragedy's Game? Or will events follow the same arc…? Truly a myth in the making…!"

"Uh, r-right…"

A figure catches their attention. Ruffling his tousled strawberry hair, Naohiro blinks at them. "Oh, hello. I didn't expect to see you two here. I would've thought everyone would be in their rooms."

"How's Fuku?" Ashita asks.

"Fine, all things considered. He's accepted the video as the truth." Naohiro takes a seat beside her. "We just talked about his mentor for a while, focusing on, well… when he was alive, and the good memories associated with that."

"Honouring the dead as they lived," Chikao says sympathetically. "That's one way to cope with despair."

"I still can't believe it though," Naohiro says, voice soft. "Watching the video, I felt so… detached. Like Shufukuma was taunting us with how far away we are from our loved ones."

Ashita swallows a piece of clementine. "Yeah, but… we can't trust Shufukuma all the time. I mean—we know he played that video to make us doubt each other. We can't fall for it."

"I know. It's just hard." Naohiro chuckles. "Who would've thought? Yesterday we were fine. Now we're conflicted. Yet, somehow... I knew that would eventually happen." He exhales. "But we have to persevere, don't we? If we lose our way, we may never bounce back."

"More importantly, we can't do it alone." Ashita perks up. "In fact, we should hold a bonding session tonight. I'll talk to Haruko and Sora about it, wherever they are…"

Chikao smiles. "In the meantime, let me regale to you the legend of Ashoka's Hell, the elaborate torture chamber disguised as a beautiful palace. I think the parallels between it and our situation will interest you."

"You mentioned that before in the Prison Floor," Naohiro says, leaning forward. "Wasn't that the one with the cruel king and his cruel executioner?"

"Oh, you've heard of it?"

Naohiro nods. "I once served an Indian customer who mentioned it. He started out talking about Buddhism, and who converted to it in history. Interesting stuff."

"Mayu talked about Buddhism too," Ashita says, a tad clueless. "So, uh, what is it, exactly?"

They spend some time conversing about the past—fitting, considering the reality of their present. It's the kind of distraction Ashita definitely needed, even if she can't always keep up with the scholarly-ness of the conversation. In the end they separate, Chikao going to his room and Naohiro going to check on Fuku.

Ashita wonders if the others are okay. Some of them still haven't watched their motive videos—even if they know what they contain, the constant pinging would surely be annoying.

Well, there's one thing she knows has to be done.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Spent time (1915) with Akito Yoichi, Ultimate Firefighter**

 _(2) You found out his little secret—that he's spying on all of you! You told him nothing would happen, he decided to let you stay for a sleepover because you're a persistent brat. Unfortunately, no murder did happen… He thinks hope is a burden, but really that wouldn't be the only time he's complained about something._

* * *

 **Spent time (0930) with Chikao Inamine, Ultimate Mythologist**

 _(1) Joked about you backstabbing him (get it?!) He made some salad while complimenting you for trying to understand each person's individual rights. Thinks morality isn't a black or white affair. Also thinks he found evidence supporting the legend of Medusa (and you think I'm the crazy one!) Either way, he's interested in how everyone copes._

* * *

Huh, so she did get one from yesterday… While reading the notifications, Ashita walks to Sora's dorm room. Ringing his intercom four-five-six times gets her nowhere, so she tries Kimi's room and instantly gets a response.

"Oh, it's you," Kimi says, light blue eyes scrutinising her. "Changed your mind?"

"Hi Ashita!" she hears Haruko call out from inside.

Ashita does a tiny wave before replying, "Actually no, I just wanted to talk to Haruko and Sora about a bonding session."

"Ugh, more social interaction…" Kimi turns around. "Hey, listen up. Ashita wants another group meetup tonight, to ease the tension or whatever. I think she wants you to nag everyone into going."

"We ain't got time for that! We need to think of a plan!" Sora pipes up.

"You two have been talking about the sky for twenty minutes," Kimi deadpans.

"It's hard to resist when there aren't any windows around," Haruko points out. "I'm surprised you're not a big fan Kimi, considering your Talent."

Kimi crosses her arms. "I do my job because I have a responsibility, not out of love for the sky or anything. That being said," she says to Sora, "didn't you say you were serious about this?"

Sora tsks. "We gotta take a break every now and then, Kim. Besides, we've got lots of ideas! It's the picking and executing parts that matter."

"Wait," Ashita says, "you have an escape plan?"

"Sorta. We've got one that can work instantly, but it's pretty dangerous… So we're deciding on a slow burn one. You know—baby steps."

Ashita does not know what he means at all, but okay. "Then, when are you guys going to do it?"

There's the sound of shuffling feet and gasping paper. "Soon, after we eat," Haruko says, approaching the doorway with a finger to her lips. "But don't tell anyone else! It's a secret operation."

"That we'll do out in the open, where anyone can see," Kimi deadpans once more.

Haruko looks sheepish. "Well, it's the intrigue of it that matters. Like watching a magician perform a trick."

"Exactly! And we'll prove all the non-believers wrong," Sora adds.

"Oh, then," Ashita says, "good luck." Their sheer confidence puts her at edge—one, for making her regret not participating in their plan, and two, for the trouble they could get into. But Ashita stands firm on her uninvolvement, and hey—she trusts their resolve.

"I'll eat later," Kimi says to a retreating Sora and Haruko. The pair exchange glances but nod all the same. "Well, that's two hours of sleep I have to catch up on," Kimi mutters.

Ashita frowns. "Why aren't you going with them? You're not hungry?"

Kimi looks like she's worked a nine-hour shift. "You know in social situations when there's three people talking, and there's always one that gets ignored because they don't know why the hell the other two are so excited about clouds?" She jabs a finger in the direction the pair left. " _That's_ why."

"Eh, it can't be that bad. At least it's a distraction from… well."

"I guess. It's hard though, with my stupid Pad still pinging in my bathroom." Kimi sighs. "I know I should watch it, but that dictator bear's voice will only annoy me further…"

Ashita thinks. "Then, how about we talk about something you like? I have time to kill."

"I'd rather be alone and recharge, thanks."

"Oh…" Ashita hums. "You're not a big fan of talking to people, are you? You remind me of some suspects I had to interrogate. It was tough coming up with ice-breakers."

"Nice. Isn't there someone you can hang out with instead? Sora, Haruko?"

"Uuhm, I guess there's Takako—"

"Not her," Kimi interrupts. "Girl needs her space. What about Kasumi? She said she had something to settle with you."

Ashita brightens. "That's right! We have to verse each other in blackjack! We can definitely do that during the bonding session tonight…!"

"Awesome. See you 'till then." With a half-hearted wave, Kimi disappears into her room, door clicking shut. Ashita stands bewildered.

She briefly expects another notification, but after a minute of waiting, decides that it'd probably be a short description anyway.

So, Kimi, Sora and Haruko have an escape plan. Or the baby steps of one. Ashita doesn't know if it's excitement or dread that's coiling in her stomach, but she doesn't have time to mull on it when a door opens to her right.

"Ashita, you scared me!" Hands in the air, Jao exaggerates a 'don't shoot' gesture. "What're you doing, standing lonely out here? Did you get stood up?"

The Interrogator laughs. "Sorta, actually… Hey, isn't that Mayu's room?"

"Yep. We're having a craft date. Do you want to join in?"

Ashita stalls. "Craft? Um, sure?" Why not?

"Cool. You can go in; I'm just gonna get some stuff."

He leaves as soon as he arrived, making Ashita more bewildered than before. But she goes into the room and, upon seeing Mayu pare wood with a chisel, says hello. Only to not get a response… which sort of weirds Ashita out.

"Hello? Mayu…?" It's not until she waves a hand in front of the other's face does the Dollmaker stir.

"Ah, Ashita. Why didn't you call?"

"I did! But you were so focused on… uh, whatever that is."

"It's the beginnings of another doll," Mayu says.

"Oh, that's nice."

"It's for Fuku."

Ashita startles. "R-Really?"

Mayu nods. "It will be in the likeness of his mentor. It… won't be accurate, considering the… quality of the video. But I hope it gives him comfort."

Alright. Definitely not what Ashita was expecting coming into this room. "Mayu, that's… really nice of you." Ashita bites her lip, watching the Dollmaker nick at the wood with precise motions, hands scrawled with illegible inked writing. "I think Fuku will really appreciate what you're doing for him."

Mayu nods, serenity in her eyes. "His mentor's death was undignified… Beauty is fleeting. Fragile. We must appreciate it before it fades… and mourn for when it does."

Ashita doesn't want to disturb the Dollmaker, so she sits and waits for Jao to come back. Sure enough, the Puppeteer returns with a handful of materials that look like they belong in a primary school classroom.

"Woah, that's definitely taking shape," he comments on Mayu's work.

"Mhm," Mayu simply hums. Ashita doesn't know who's more asocial, Mayu or Kimi.

Jao doesn't seem fazed in the least. "Here Ashita, lemme teach you how to make a basic puppet. We'll call them the Cone People, with the capitals and everything~"

That's how Ashita spends her time there—learning how to make puppets out of rolled up paper, and feeling both amused and uncomfortable. She never thought she'd be making puppets during a Killing Game (or end up being _in_ one, for that matter) but she notices the way it eases Jao, as if he were anywhere but their harsh reality. _Denial_ , Ashita thinks.

They're in the middle of attaching the strings when his words give her pause. "Wait," Ashita says, "say that again?"

"I said Kimi and her group are acting real shady. I saw them block a hallway with a shelf. The one to the elevator, y'know?"

"It's probably just part of their escape plan," Ashita says nonchalantly.

Jao clicks his tongue. "By blocking the way to a possible escape…? I don't knooww…"

"You seem like you want to check it out," Mayu says, not looking up from her work.

"Course! Ashita does, too." At the Interrogator's sputtering, Jao adds, "But you do, don't you? It's in your nature to be curious… I wonder—what would've happened if we all ignored the motive? If we'd accepted this situation of ours as a prank, diminishing Shufukuma's control over us, and diminishing our fear?"

"Perhaps if we never remembered the Tragedy's Game, we _would_ be better off," Mayu says. "But I do not see the merit in discussing that now."

Jao gets up. "Don't say I didn't warn you," he says lightly. "I'm going to confront them. Feel free to back me up~"

He glides out of the room, leaving silence in his wake. Ashita coughs at her unfinished puppet.

"Do you believe him?"

Ashita blinks at Mayu. "Do you believe Shufukuma," Mayu clarifies, eyes pained, "on there being a mastermind amongst us?"

"I…" It's been awhile since Ashita's considered the possibility. Everyone's faces flash before her. "No. On that, I don't."

Mayu smiles. "I am glad you see the beauty of good in people, Ashita… but the fact of the matter is, there is someone watching us, someone who is willing to hurt our loved ones." Her grip on the doll tightens. "I cannot find the good in that."

Ashita doesn't have time to respond when a loud crash resounds through the wall.

She and Mayu bound outside, sounds of shouts and growling echoing down the corridor. Stumbling upon the scene gives them shocked pause.

Two mechanical dogs snarl at them with iron fangs and beady, blue eyes. In the distance are Sora, Haruko, Kimi, Jao and Akito, backs to each other as more dogs circle around them like vultures to carrion.

"[ _You thought you could outsmart my darling dogs?! Think again! Hachiwan and Nanawan are about as strong as all of you combined! No stupid shelf will stop them!_ ]"

"Shelf…?" Straining her eyes, Ashita can make out a bruised shelf lying face down on the floor. "Did those dogs—?"

"What the hell, Shufukuma?! We didn't break any rules!" Sora yells as the dogs encroach.

" _Yet_ ," Akito hisses.

"[ _Call this a preemptive strike!_ ]" the bear says simply.

"What's going—oh my God," Hibiki gasps, having come out of his room. Ashita hears more footsteps behind her, more spectators.

"Y-You can't kill us! There's no point!" Haruko says, fear stricken as the dogs around them take a step forwards.

"He definitely won't, this is just for the dramatics—" A harsh bark shuts Jao up, and the Puppeteer staggers away with wide eyes.

"[ _Don't underestimate me. You all saw what happened to someone who tried to fight back! What makes you think I won't make you guys an example?!_ ]"

Jao exclaims, "I wasn't even part of their plan!"

"Seriously?" Kimi huffs.

"Whoever you are, _stop_ ," Mayu says, a hint of a plea in her usually composed tone. "A death like that, for show… It is undignified!"

Ashita's eyes dart, taking in the horrifying scene before her. There's no way Shufukuma would go through it, right? Just—just to prove a point—!

There's a beat. They look at each other, at the dogs threatening them, their ears perked for a possible command.

Then, "[ _I guess you guys didn't technically break any rules… yet. But an open act of rebellion needs to be punished._ ]" His giggle sends chills throughout the compound. "[ _Show me how much you hope! Dogs, chase them!_ ]"

What—

Dogs converge on her friends. They stumble, leaping up and over the clamoring creatures as one tackles Kimi to the ground and another swipes Jao off his feet. Mayu has vanished next to her and Ashita spares no time following the others as they dash for their rooms, for safety—

"Friggin' shit!"

"Why're we involved?!"

"[ _Don't kill them! That's a strict order!_ ]"

Ashita curses how far away her room is when something tugs her sleeve. Before she knows it, she's pulled into a room, iron teeth barely missing her wrist.

Confusion rattles her. Ashita evens her breathing— _in-out, in-out_ —and feels warm hands slightly shake her.

"Ashita? Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

The Interrogator blinks up at purple eyes. "Takako?"

The Psychiatrist nods. "Just shock, then. Here, sit on my bed. We can wait out the onslaught."

Ashita does as she says. Her earlier panic subsides as the second pass, and the growls from outside fade away. She feels like she's woken up from a nightmare. But her friends—are they alright?! They shouldn't be dead—she heard, when she was running—

"They will be fine," Takako says, patting the Interrogator on the back.

Ashita blinks, heart rate slowing down. "How do you know?"

"Because I trust Shufukuma won't end our suffering any time soon..."

Ashita notes the Psychiatrist's scorn. "Takako… Are you okay? Kimi said you needed some space. And no offence, but you look pretty tired."

Takako smiles wryly. "Kimi wasn't wrong. I suppose encouraging everyone to cooperate was… more difficult than I thought."

"Well, we can still do it! If we gather everyone up at the Casino, we can relax like last time. Play cards. Watch a movie, if we can."

"We can try. But it won't be same, not after Shufukuma's reality check." Takako stands. "The stakes are real, Ashita. As much as I want to trust everyone, I know that human nature is not always rational. But..." She extends a hand. "Isolating ourselves will do no good."

Ashita takes her hand and allows herself to be lifted to her feet. "Then you'll help me gather everyone up tonight?"

"Yes. For now, I will check up on everyone. The incident with the dogs would have rattled some people."

Ashita turns down the offer to join her, though. She'd usually be in the mood to hang out with people, but the day's events have worn her down. Ashita trudges into her room and plops onto her bed. She spies her notes on the floor—' _Interrogate Shufukuma_ '—' _Don't fall to despair_ '—and wonders if she should be doing more to fight back against their situation. Like Kimi, and Sora, and Haruko. Like Takako, and Akito. Like Makoto Naegi and his friends in the Tragedy's Game.

Although it took like nine deaths before the latter really got into the swing of things.

With these thoughts swirling in her head, Ashita drifts into sleep.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ringing startles her awake. Ashita falls out of her bed and opens the door.

Haruko covers her mouth. "Oh, sorry I woke you up!"

"Eh, it's fine… What's up? Actually, what's the time? How long have I been sleeping for?"

"It's, well, around 7 PM now—"

Ashita gapes. "No way! I napped for six hours?! I never have long naps!"

Haruko chuckles. "At least you have energy… and that you missed the commotion." At Ashita's quizzical look, the Mountaineer sighs. "Kasumi got angry at Sora, Kimi and I for what we did. Oh, Akito got angry first—he was lecturing us before the dogs attacked, but I've no idea where he is now. But I think he'd have agreed with Kasumi."

"Why, what'd she say?"

"That we nearly got everyone killed," Haruko says sadly. "Which isn't true, since Shufukuma said during the—… It doesn't matter, either way. We said it was an accident, that we hadn't broken any rules at that point.

"The plan was simple," she continues as they walk to the Lobby. "The three of us wanted to test a way to stop the dogs. We know they can go to this floor through the elevator," she points to it, "so we decided to block that hallway with a shelf from the Storage Room," she adds, pointing to the now face-down shelf. "Unfortunately, it didn't work. The dogs pushed through and surrounded us… I thought we were up to the challenge, but we didn't push hard enough…!"

"At least you tried," Ashita points out. Haruko beams at that, before lapsing into a thoughtful expression.

"You were right, though," she says. "To think of a bonding session. We've been so focused on getting out that we ignored how dangerous everyone's newfound wariness could be." Haruko takes a deep breath. "But at the end of the day, we're in this together, pinger or non-pinger. If we believe in our strength—we can prevail."

Those words… are a far cry from the anxiety Haruko displayed on their first day here. It must be her resilience, Ashita thinks, having to work past one's anxieties so they don't hold one down. It's infectious, and Ashita finds herself nodding with resolve.

Apparently Sora, Kimi and Takako are already at the Casino setting things up, with Haruko in charge of getting Ashita and dinner. It doesn't register in Ashita's mind that dinner meant having to cook food—or that the food would already be cooked.

"Fuku," she gasps, seeing the cobalt-haired male stir something in a pot.

"Huh? Oh, hey." He's wearing an apron like he's always done, looking at Ashita with something like surprise. "You here to pick up the food? This is almost done; just need the vegetables to soften up a bit more."

"Right…!" It's on the tip of her tongue, the need ask him if he's okay, if he's coping well… But Fuku returns to his cooking, face serene, answering Naohiro's question as the Street Vendor scoops out rice from the cooker.

 _"Isolating ourselves will do no good."_

Ashita smiles. She patiently waits for the two to be done, making small chat with Haruko in the meantime.

It's only when they're walking to the Casino does their calm fizzle. It comes from the Dorms; two voices urging each other.

"Sorry, but I'm done. I can't trust you guys to get us out, so we might as well sit here and bullshit this game."

"You're not seriously thinking of playing?!"

"Course not, Card Counter. But if you think getting out of here is an actual possibility, do it in your spare time. Don't put other people in danger!"

"Is everything fine here?" Naohiro asks, eyeing the Pilot and Casino Host with apprehension.

Sora tsks. "Kaz is being stubborn. What do you want me to do Kaz, beg on my knees for forgiveness? Because I totally don't mind!"

Kasumi rolls her eyes. "Good night," she says, curtly slamming the door.

"Dammit," Sora curses, "and I was so close this time too… But man, that smells so nice~! What've you got for us, my pals?"

" _Kenchin-jiru_ this time," Fuku says. "But we better eat it now before it gets cold. It's not nice to have this soup cold." He pauses, looking at Sora thoughtfully. "Er, you're going to stay and keep convincing her, aren't you?"

"Yeah, especially with a few already bailing…"

Ashita perks up. "What? Who didn't want to come?"

Sora frowns. "Sats and Sin really didn't wanna go, and Kyou… Anyways, the rest are downstairs."

Haruko hums. "It's not ideal, but it's enough for a start. Let's go!"

"Wait a minute, what about Akito?" Ashita asks, brows furrowed.

"Tch, he didn't even respond to me ringing his intercom," Sora huffs. Naohiro visibly deflates at this, and Ashita can't really blame him. Summoning all her resolve, she jogs to the stairs.

"Don't worry, I'll get him! You guys go on ahead!"

"H-Hey, where are you going—?!"

The way there is easy (despite the rabid dogs out for her blood). Following the red string leads her straight to the Warden's Room—the door of which opens upon her arrival.

Ashita breathlessly thanks the Firefighter as she stumbles inside, wondering if he'd been expecting her. He probably had been—the screens are still on, broadcasting the movements of their group.

"So," Ashita pants, bent on her knees, "there's a bonding session happening. You know that—I'm just… here to convince you… to go… Akito?" She goes to where he sits on the office chair. "Hellooo?"

"Go away. Won't work."

Ashita smiles. "I'm persistent, remember?"

Akito glares at her. "The three of them aren't going, right? Someone needs to keep an eye on them."

"I really don't think they'd try and murder each other while the rest of us have alibis," Ashita points out matter-of-factly. "In fact, if that _were_ to happen, you wouldn't have an alibi. Except for this moment, ehe."

He scoffs. "You don't know."

Ashita persists. "Nobody would risk it, Akito. Trust me on that."

He whirls around. Eyes like burning coals, he snarls, "You can't _say_ shit like that and pretend it automatically matters, Keji! You're fucking stupid if you expect people to sit around and do nothing! Shirosaki and the others nearly hurt everyone with their stunt!"

Taken aback, Ashita splutters, "At least they tried!"

That gets him to stop. "But you're trying too," Ashita continues, finding it harder to look at him. "I know you are, in your own way. But it's not helping _you_. If you'd just take the risk—and trust us…!"

She reaches for his shoulders, to shake _sense_ into him—but a split second later Ashita falls to the floor, elbows stinging, looking up at a panicked face.

"Akito—"

"Get the fuck away from me."

She wilts. "But—"

"Just—go." He turns away. "Taunt Shufukuma. Make things worse for everyone."

Ashita's blood goes cold.

Some say that the trick to surviving interrogation is patience. It works for both the suspect and the one interrogating. That's just how the tension works. And like a rubber band being stretched to its limits, bound by that tension—it's bound to snap.

"You're horrible," she chokes out. She runs away without a second thought.

Really, she's always known he's rude, difficult, and someone nobody would give the time of the day. But she _hoped_. Akito may have earned her trust, but what's the use if she hasn't earned his?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ashita enters the Casino with a heavy heart. Some of her friends pick up on it—it's probably obvious since she hasn't brought Akito. Haruko waves her over.

"Everything alright?" the Mountaineer whispers to her.

Ashita nods. "All things considered… Did you save some soup for me?"

"Um," Haruko says.

"As a matter of fact, I did," Mayu says, daintily passing a bowl to Ashita. "Haruko tried but failed, and ate your portion instead."

"It was getting cold," the Mountaineer defends with a pout, "and everyone knows _kenchin-jiru_ is great warm…"

She manages to be heard by everyone at the table, which only prompts another round of gentle teasing (well, gentle by Jao's standards).

Dinner continues without much fuss. They talk. They reminisce. Their conversations have got those awkward little pauses in between, natural for a group of semi-strangers. It's obvious they're striving for normalcy, for comfort, for denial.

… Maybe not denial. Not when they know the stakes are real. Not when doubt simmers under the surface.

Something that seems to intensify when the door opens.

"Look who I finally convinced to join us!" Sora whoops, sauntering in with Kasumi in tow. Ashita straightens in her seat as Jao whoops back. "Alright, everyone full? Cuz we got a blackjack match to spectate!"

"Wha," Ashita mumbles around a mouthful of carrot.

Sora flinches. "Ash, don't bail out now! Kaz only came cuz she wanted to play with you!"

" _Against_ her," Kasumi corrects, moving to the semicircular playing table. "As soon as you're done, Ashita. I want to see what you're made of."

See, Ashita may have been the one to challenge her, but that was in a moment of confidence. Now, ambling to the playing table with Kasumi's muddy green eyes watching her, Ashita gulps for the nth time.

Ashita fidgets. "So, uh, how many rounds?"

Kasumi pulls a deck of cards from her red leather purse. "Best of five," she says tersely. "Are you ready?"

"I thought there'd be more fanfare," Chikao hums.

"Good luck," Hibiki says vaguely.

The air grows tense… for Ashita. Kasumi just deals cards like it's an average Sunday night. "You a hole-card player?" the Casino Host asks.

"N-No!" Ashita exclaims.

Kasumi eyes her knowingly. "Just asking. It's technically not illegal. Besides, you told me some kingpin taught you—a guy like that must've cheated at some point."

He did actually, and taught Ashita some hole-carding tricks. Hopefully she can put that knowledge to practice.

As it turns out, first-basing and front-loading are _way_ harder to do when the dealer, AKA Ultimate Casino Host knows you're a big fat hole-card player. Kasumi's movements are swift and decisive, allowing Ashita no room to read her cards. The rounds go on, Ashita losing each one.

"This is somewhat anticlimactic," Takako comments as she and the others watch.

"Sorry—guess you're just unlucky," Kasumi says to Ashita as she wins the fifth and final round. "Then again... I controlled the luck in this game."

Her words make Ashita jolt. "Wait—controlled?"

"I counted the cards and tracked the shuffle."

Ashita and Sora gasp. "That's cheating!" the latter points out.

"It's technique. What, you didn't expect that from me, the dealer?" Kasumi scoffs. "I guess that's what you get for trusting me."

Sora blinks. "Seriously? You only came here just to prove a point?!"

"No, I also came here to eat. I'm not dumb enough to starve myself." She walks to the table of food with a dismissive wave. "Play your games without me. Just be aware that Ashita tried to cheat me, too."

Takako narrows her eyes. "Kasumi, you're being difficult for no reason."

"I'm giving you all a reality check," Kasumi snaps. "Just like that video this morning did for me… One day, someone will swallow up their pride and take a chance." She sighs, tapping her foot. "I want you all to know... I'm ready for when that happens."

She turns away, scooping whatever soup is left from the pot. Her words, final and accepting, do little to ease them. Ashita's lost her competitive spirit, and combined with the fullness of her stomach, she wants nothing more than to crawl into her bed.

The nighttime announcement blares. Exchanging glances, everyone agrees to call it a night. Hibiki stays with Kasumi as she eats, and the rest of them trudge to the Main Floor.

They say their goodnights. Separate at the Dorms. Ashita moves for her room but then glances at the Lobby, where the door leading to the stairways is. Wonders if she should say goodnight to him.

"You're not going?"

"Ah!" she gasps, surprised to see Naohiro look inquisitively at her. "Oh, uh… I'm thinking about it. It's nothing you have to worry about, really."

Naohiro hums. "... Are you thinking of seeing Akito? Upstairs…?"

Ashita jolts. "How did you—?"

"This morning, when you two came down the stairs. I had a feeling..." Naohiro cups his chin. "Well, whatever his reasons for staying up there, it's not against the rules. But it is rather lonely."

"I'm sure he can take care of himself," Ashita says glumly.

Naohiro lightly chuckles. "Some people are hard to come around. I know I spent a solid two hours comforting Fuku, and all I basically did was be there for him."

"Kinda hard to do that when the person doesn't want you to be there…" Ashita shakes her head. "It's fine! I've spent all my time here getting him to trust us, and he clearly doesn't. I don't even know why—he clearly gives a crap about us, what with risking his life just to be upstairs! It's just… sucks."

Naohiro looks at her contemplatively. "Ashita… do you remember when Takako and I talked to him yesterday?"

Ashita blinks. "Yeah…?"

"I… can't tell you our conversation word for word, but…" Naohiro sighs. "Despair is a strong motivator. It makes people do irrational things. Whether or not you want to keep trying, Ashita—trying to make him trust us—… it wouldn't be irrational of you to give up."

Give up?

"Give up…" The words leave a sour taste in her mouth.

"Just a thought," Naohiro says. "I'll be at the Kitchen if you want to talk more."

As he leaves, Ashita ponders.

She's hoped a lot the past few days. Some of it has paid off. Some still need more believing.

The walk to the Warden's Room is eerily calm. There's no dogs. Just the thumping of her feet. Ashita stops before the great wide door and doesn't open it. She doesn't need it to—as long as he can hear her from the other side—

It groans open anyway.

There's bags under his eyes. There's no ire in his expression, just tire, like he's been waiting for this.

"I don't think you meant what you said," Ashita starts, gaze straying to the screens behind him. "You don't blame me. You just wanted me to go away.

"You're kind of a hypocrite, you know that? You don't want people to risk their lives, but you don't have any problem risking yours. You want people to care more about their safety, but you spend more time caring _for_ them." Ashita pauses. "And you pushed me to the ground. That wasn't nice."

"You came at me," Akito says.

Ashita furrows her brows. "What, did you think I was gonna hurt you?"

He doesn't reply. With a deep breath, Ashita says, "Akito… I'm done trying to convince you. I just want you to know that… you always have a seat at the table." She shrugs, lips curling. "Literally, there's only sixteen chairs. Nobody's sassy enough to prop their feet on yours."

Akito looks to the side, as if considering.

Then, "Hey," he says, moving aside, "what do you see?"

Ashita sees the screens, the people moving inside of them. Sinerra scribbling on a notepad. Naohiro relaxing in the Kitchen. Mayu inspecting blocks of wood. Haruko, Kimi, Jao and the others, all trying to get a good night's sleep.

"I see people who care," is what she says to him.

She doesn't shake his shoulders this time, but she does meet his eyes. Because he needs to know—he's not the only one with doubts—

—but he shouldn't be afraid by himself. And if she can convince him, she can convince anyone.

Akito closes the door, words barely audible;

"I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Ashita blinks. But his words, tinged with promise, lighten the ache in her chest.

She goes to her room in better spirits. Sleep overtakes her; but it's not a heavy fatigue that drags her down. It's a slow, peaceful slumber, tinged with the hope of tomorrow.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _The skies are red. She's high enough to see the smoke plumes. To look down at the tragedy._

 _Black tints the edges of her vision. She's losing the memory—memory? Or dream?—she staggers after it, curiosity driving her—_

RING!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _RING!_

 _RING!_

 _RING RING RING!_

Ashita rolls over. "Wait," she says groggily, pulling her blanket over her ears. No—she has to find her memory! She can't wake up now!

But the ringing persists. It's not her Pad—she's watched her motive video already. What's bothering her then?

Frustrated, Ashita shuffles out of her bed. She steadily grows consciousness, registering the sound echoing in the muted darkness of her room. It's coming from her door—the intercom!

Is it—?

She gasps, as the cobalt-haired man smiles uneasily at her. "Fuku…?"

"Morning," he greets. "I'm sorry I, er, woke you up. You were right across my room and… well, we kinda have to go. Shufukuma's waiting for us."

Ashita squints at him. "Shufukuma...? Why? How early is it? Is everyone else up?"

"No no, just us three." Fuku points to Sora, who's standing groggily near the end of the corridor. "Well, I could've woken up anybody, but Shufukuma told me to hurry up. I've no idea why, though. He sounded a bit distressed."

"Oh… okay then…?"

They walk swiftly. She's felt this pace before, yesterday morning, rushing to a meeting organised by their beary captor. She can't help but ask, "Did he say what he wanted?"

"No, that's what worries me," Fuku says.

"Better be good," Sora says sleepily. They pass by the Lobby. "Whoa, why're we going to the elevator?"

"Cuz I said so, Sky Guy!" Sure enough, Shufukuma stands by the elevator doors with crossed arms. "Took you long enough. Hmm, so you brought your pal and the interrogator… should be interesting."

Fuku looks away. "Are you going to show us something again?"

Shufukuma's pause only creeps Ashita out. There's something about that blue eye of his that's different—although it might just be the lighting.

The bear raises his chin, but before he can respond, Mayu appears. Ashita actually sees the Dollmaker arrive in the flesh, carrying something familiar in her hand…

… Oh.

"I am glad you are awake at this time!" Mayu says a little breathlessly to Fuku. "Here," she adds, extending her gift. "It took me all night to finish… Alas, I hope my memory served me well."

"What is it?" Sora says. They crowd around Fuku, observing the little wooden doll Mayu carved. It's quite realistic, the features beautifully painted. Not something that was rushed, but laboriously worked on, with a diligence that Ashita can only think is touching.

"Mayu…" Fuku mumbles, cradling the likeness of his mentor in his fingers. "You… I… It looks so much like him…!"

Sora goes wide-eyed. "You mean Kisamura?"

Ashita smiles. "Yep. Mayu was working on it yesterday."

"Of course. The pain of losing a loved one, of witnessing their undignified death… There is nothing more unbeautiful than that." Mayu bows her head. "It goes without saying but… please don't destroy this doll. Let him be a memory of his lost potential."

"I think you're the only one who'd willingly destroy their craft," Ashita says awkwardly.

Fuku shakes his head with a sharp-toothed grin. "Consider it done, Mayu! I really… can't thank you enough for this. The fact that you'd even—"

"Hate to ruin the moment, I really do, but…" Shufukuma raises a fisted paw. "I'm still here, you know! I didn't come down here this morning just to be interrupted!"

"Man, shut up!" Sora growls. "I can't believe you have the guts to say that after what you did to Fuku yesterday!"

"Ggrrh, what I did?! You lot should think about what one of you did, instead!"

"One of us?" Ashita echoes, just as a _ding!_ resounds. Just as she notices the control panel on the wall is—

"Yeah," Shufukuma hisses, as the elevator doors yawn, "you heard _me_ —"

The first thing she sees is red.

"— _what one of you did._ "

Red streaking the walls of an elevator that was bigger than she thought—red splotched on the floor of a puddle, of a corpse that simmers like a dead flame in her eyes.

Is this real?

It can't be.

The skull-print on Akito's scarf mask mocks her. Death, beauty, dread, _despair_... Breaths unsteady, Ashita sinks to her knees, horrified as she stares at his bloodied figure.

Akito Yoichi, Ultimate Firefighter—

— _the first to be murdered_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Just answer me! Do you think despair will always exist?"_

 _"Of course it will! Do you think corruption will go away? Pain, suffering, death? They'll all prevail in one way or another… It's up to us to be vigilant and responsible. Hoping for despair to go away is retarded…_

 _"... But people do it anyway."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **— CHAPTER ONE —**

 _ **Experimenting With Deadly Precautions**_

 **Daily Life**

 **— END —**

 **.**

 **Deadly Life**

 **— START —**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _*sniffles*_

 _So yep. The first victim of this story. I am SO GLAD we've reached this point—again, thank you for your patience! Things are well under way for an unusually tense trial!_

 _I'll make a poll regarding who you think killed Akito next chapter, the Investigation chapter. Either way, let me know what you thought of this update and predictions! You can review and/or discuss in the **DR Rogue: New Hope FORUM**. (I highly recommend following that forum since that's where I make story announcements and give sneak peeks :))_

 _Sorry for the short replies to reviews; I really want(ed) to post this chapter quick. Thank you everyone, and see you around :)_

 ** _EDIT: I accidentally changed/assumed Fuku's mentor's gender. Jeptwin gave me the a-okay to leave it as is, but I'm sorry all the same :S_**

 _ **—RoseShadow:** Hey, your suspicions were right! Naohiro is a precious one. He and others really try to instil some optimism in the group—though it's a pretty careful balance. Looking forward to your list of possible suspects._

 _ **—Abitat Eco:** It's here! The chapter's here! With a cast member dead, it's uh, kind of a caveat... I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter and the mysteries I hinted throughout. Rest assured that most will be addressed in the coming chapters._

 _ **—Jeptwin:** Your theories are interesting, and I've no doubt you'll have interesting thoughts about the murder. Sorry to do a number on your character :S Thankfully he's got friends! As for your earlier suspicions as to who would killed first, I think you suspected right. (I haven't really made it subtle, haha.)_

 _ **—irwegwert:** You brought up a good point about people not suspecting each other on lying about not watching the video... woah that's a heavy sentence. That didn't enter my mind while writing, and even then, the complexity of that distrust is off the charts. There'll be a lot more conflict in the upcoming chapters, especially around the death of such a difficult guy!_

 _ **—mayurie:** No worries, I took a long time writing this chapter (and, well, planning the investigation and trial)! I'm glad you like my writing even if I think it's tangential at times. Yep, everyone's experience watching the first Killing Game has paid off... and become something of a bane._

 _ **—Nemris:** Nowadays a 5000 word chapter feels too small for how much I make you guys wait xD Yep, lots of FTEs. Can't help myself! And yes, it's been a long time coming but the first murder is here. Looking forward to your thoughts._


	14. Investigation 01

_"I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

She remembers him saying that, words barely audible under the cloth of his scarf mask—but it was real, it was meaningful. And now, separated by sleep and events beyond her control, Akito lies dead in the elevator, unable to make do on his promise.

Why? _Why_ , echoes in Ashita's mind. Breaths stumble from her lips—she can't make words, she can't even hear things properly with her heart beating, blood thrumming, senses tingling as the sight of orange and red meld unnaturally before her. To see someone like Akito, who was quick to lash, wild like a flame, so suddenly still… Ashita can't fathom it.

A familiar announcement rings. _Body discovery_ , echoes Shufukuma's voice.

Ashita sucks in a breath.

She's on the verge of tears but it's not because he's gone, not simply—she's never been close to him, she knows that. She _tried_ , but he's always pushed her away.

Is that why? Because last night, he actually took that risk of trusting her? But why did he end up like this? Bloodied, scarred?

Footsteps patter behind her, followed by gasps, screams, curses—the genuine shock of people realising the gravity of their situation.

This is a Killing Game.

 _This is a Killing Game._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A hand falls on her shoulder.

"—shita? Hey, Ashita?"

The Interrogator looks up. "Are you alright?" Haruko asks gently as figures shift around them. Her words pull Ashita to consciousness—with a start, she glides to her feet. "Ah, Ashita, calm down! Calm down…!"

"Is everyone…?" Looking around, she doesn't need to finish. Her friends—fellow prisoners—they stare at the scene in disbelief.

"I c-can't look!" Sinerra stammers, cheeks green as Saturn shields her away from the sight. They're all clustered in the hallway leading to the elevator, to the crime scene. Shufukuma stands just below the elevator's control panel—a panel that Ashita can now see into.

"Drink it up, brats," Shufukuma grumbles. "Look at what one of you did! Murdering one of your own in my precious elevator! You know how hard it'll be to clean the stains?!"

" _You_ —" It's Takako's voice, strained and angered, "you're worried about _cleaning up_ rather than… than…!"

Shufukuma scoffs. "Of course! You think it's easy for me to clean up culprits' messes? Well, whatever. A death finally happened! Which means the motive videos really did work!" He pauses. "Or not. People kill for interesting agendas, after all."

"Damn… to think somebody actually did it." Kasumi lets out an explosive breath. "I know I expected it but… not to that bloody extent."

"No way," Sora shakes his head, "y-you're not telling me one of us really—did that!"

"Up to you rebels to figure it out! I'm just here to recount the rules!" Shufukuma shouts.

Ashita flinches. The rules—she had completely forgotten about them. Especially the ones that…

"We don't need the rules," Kyou mutters, gaze faraway. "We know how a trial works. Don't take it upon yourself to mock us even further."

Shufukuma crosses his arms, grumbling, "They said this job would be fun; I guess they never had _these_ guys to deal with… Fine! You already have your witnesses," he gestures to Ashita, Sora, Fuku and Mayu, "so that's one tradition! So the next~..."

A loud beep! resounds. "I've gotten rid of your motive videos and any pinging on your Shufukupads," the bear continues. "If you check, you should all have your very first Case File!"

There's a moment of hesitation. "Well?" Shufukuma prompts. "One of you _has_ to check! No…? Ggrrh, if you wanna be like that! You have forty minutes to investigate! Make the most of your time—your lives depend on it!"

With that, he disappears under the floor.

Tense silence engulfs them. Why shouldn't it? One of them was dead. _Killed_. Which meant a killer was…

"No way," Sora insists, breaking the silence. He waves aimlessly at the elevator, eyes unable to meet the scene. "No way one of us actually took the bait," he growls. "I know the guy was kinda a piece of shit, but killing him… To actually take away a life…! Dammit!"

"I know it sucks, but we need to stay calm," Kimi says, though even she can't bear to look. "We have a time limit, remember?"

Hibiki wryly scoffs. "No time to mourn, huh? Bullshit… There's no way I can focus knowing that one of us—"

"Exactly. One of us killed Akito." Chikao cups his chin. "Someone has made their choice. We hope to find them together, yet our despair could prevent us from trusting each other. What a dilemma…"

His words pierce like a knife. But to Ashita's right, Takako says, "No. We _need_ to trust each other. There's a one in fourteen chance someone is lying about being the culprit. If we become paranoid like… like Akito did, it won't help us in the trial. It won't help us solve his death."

"One in fourteen," Kasumi intones. With a sigh, she walks away. "I guess those are good enough odds…"

"Where're you going?" Hibiki asks, baffled.

"To investigate downstairs where I'll be more comfortable. Are you coming or not?"

Blinking, Hibiki follows after her. "Downstairs?" Naohiro says with furrowed brows. "I suppose… we really can't leave any corners unchecked. Anything we find could help us."

Kimi nods. "Then let's start."

Ashita watches them go with a sense of helplessness. She sees Jao trudge away with something like disappointment; Mayu regarding the elevator with sadness before following; Saturn murmuring to Sinerra, comforting her, expression steely.

This wasn't denial anymore.

No—this was resignation.

Maybe that's why it hurts. Because, in a way, they'd been _expecting_ the worse. No amount of hope could've prevented something like this.

(Could it have?)

"Hey," Haruko says, offering Ashita a smile. "If you're not feeling good, you can sit this investigation out. Nobody would blame you."

Ashita shakes her head. "No—it's okay. I won't feel better if I linger on it. I'll only keep asking myself questions I could be trying to uncover right now."

Haruko frowns. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah! I just... " Ashita exhales. "Last night, after the bonding session, I talked to him. Only for a bit. But it felt like I was finally making progress."

"Then… do you feel angry?"

Ashita glances at the bloody scene before her.

"... No. Even after all this, I'm not mad. Not anything like that, I don't think. Just… curious." She bites her lip. "I want to know why someone would kill him. Why they went through with it."

Haruko nods, eyes shining. "I'll help you. You can trust me to have your back."

Her confidence makes Ashita smile. "Okay then. Let's look at the Case File first."

Pulling out her Pad, Ashita and Haruko read the message:

* * *

 **Case File #1  
** The victim is Akito Yoichi, Ultimate Firefighter. The time of death was about 1 AM. The body was found in the Elevator that was summoned to the Main Floor. Cause of death was a slashed throat. The victim's windpipe was ruptured along with several blood vessels. Additionally there are multiple external wounds all over the victim's body. There is unrelated scarring on the jaw.

* * *

Annndd she's sad again. "S-Slashed throat?!" Ashita stutters. The thought of it makes her stomach sick. "On top of that, lots of external wounds… would explain why there's so much blood."

"I can't imagine anyone who'd go that far," Haruko says, hand covering her mouth. "Why, though? Did the culprit struggle to kill him...?"

"We'll have to inspect Akito to find out," Ashita says. They look back at the elevator in mutual dread. "Uh—before that, let's give our alibis from last night."

"That's fine by me. Well," Haruko looks worried, "it's not exactly an airtight alibi… I know several people saw me go into my room sometime after the 10 PM nighttime announcement. I stayed in bed for the rest of the night."

"I'm sure a lot of people have the same account. For me, I talked a little with Naohiro for a minute at most? This was in the Lobby after the bonding session. Then I went upstairs, talked with Akito and went back to my room. I probably came back around 10:20 PM."

Haruko furrows her brows. "Wait—you went upstairs to talk to Akito?"

Oh crap, that's right. Briefly, Ashita explains to her Akito's sleeping arrangement—how he'd been camping in the Warden's Room the past few days to keep an eye on everyone. "Ashita, that's a big deal," Haruko says with wide eyes. "If Akito was awake last night, it could play a role in his death. We have to tell the others."

Ashita nods. "I'll make sure they know in the trial. For now, let's… investigate the crime scene."

* * *

 **Added** **(Truth Bullets))**

 **Case File #1  
** The victim is Akito Yoichi, Ultimate Firefighter. The time of death was about 1 AM. The body was found in the Elevator that was summoned to the Main Floor. Cause of death was a slashed throat. The victim's windpipe was ruptured along with several blood vessels. Additionally there are multiple external wounds all over the victim's body. There is unrelated scarring on the jaw.

 **Haruko's Account**  
Haruko went to her room after the bonding session that ended 10 PM. Several people would have seen her go to the Dorms. She stayed in her room for the rest of the night.

 **Ashita's Account**  
Ashita talked to Naohiro at the Lobby after the bonding session that ended 10 PM. She also spoke to Akito at the Prison Floor. She thinks she went to her room around 10:20 PM.

 **Akito's Sleeping Arrangement  
** For the past few days Akito had been sleeping in the Warden's Room. He had been keeping an eye on everyone using the screens. He slept with a pillow and bedsheet. He would stay up late at night to surveil everyone, and likely slept during the next morning and have late breakfast as a result. Considering how absent he was the last few days, he likely spent the day surveilling everyone, too.

* * *

A voice crackles. "[ _Attention, brats! Something I forgot to note! My darling doggos will not attack anyone for the duration of the investigation. That doesn't mean you can break rules as you please! That's all!_ ]"

"I wonder why he'd do that," Haruko mulls.

Ashita perks up. "Maybe to make investigating the Prison Floor easier! You did say Akito's sleeping arrangement could play a role."

For now, they go to the crime scene. Sora and Fuku are there, the former staying by the doorway and the latter inspecting Akito's body. After confirming their alibis, Ashita finally gets a proper look at the damage.

It's not pretty. As the Case File reports, Akito is heavily wounded. There's blood all over, the floor, the walls (and now under their soles). It's a gruesome sight, and Ashita only manages to stay on her legs by remembering how to breathe.

"Do you really think we can find something by…" Haruko doesn't finish, her face pale as she gestures to Fuku. The Acrobat himself is on one knee, gently peeling the sleeves of Akito's jacket with hands covered in his usual black wraps.

"It's like Nao said, right? Anything could help us." Fuku grimaces. "So far, I've found a lot of the wounds the Case File mentioned. They all look like slash marks, cutting through cloth and cutting deep into Akito's skin."

Sora shudders. "It's sick…! I hate sharp things; just the thought of them doing _that_ …"

Ashita frowns. "Do you think there was a struggle? If the culprit wasn't aiming for Akito's throat exactly—maybe they were closing their eyes and striking wildly, something like that?"

"I don't know. We can't jump to conclusions," Fuku says. "Looking at his wounds, I can say that they're, er… consistent? I… don't know how else to explain it. Some slash marks run parallel to each other, and from what I can guess, they seem evenly deep."

"What does that mean?" Haruko asks.

"If they're evenly deep, then whoever inflicted them was probably skilled with a blade," Ashita thinks aloud. "I remember one lady I interrogated—she could slash curse words on people's bodies in under two seconds, with a sharp blade and a hot temper."

Sora whistles. "Some woman. D'you think the culprit is the same kind of crazy?"

"I hope not," Fuku says sadly. "Still, the murder weapon is probably this," he adds, pointing over Akito's body with a fearful look.

Ashita blinks at the blood-stained knife. Its blade is silver and strangely wavy, buried in a coppery-looking hilt. "It's nothing like the kitchen knives," she says, "so where could it have come from?"

"Maybe the Casino?" Haruko suggests. "The slot machines contain a number of weapons as prizes. The culprit probably won it there."

"Isn't there a low chance of winning?" Fuku points out.

"Could've been the culprit's lucky day," Sora mutters.

"That's a scary thought…! Either way, that knife is sharp enough to make these wounds. But another thing we found is this." Shifting aside, Fuku shows Akito's hand… or rather, a palm with a bloodied screwdriver resting in it.

Ashita blinks. "A screwdriver? Why would Akito have that…?"

"Is it not obvious?"

"Goddamn," Sora curses as he jolts away from Kyou, who stands by the elevator entrance. "Give a guy a warning, will you?"

Kyou sighs. "Time is of the essence here. The screwdriver in Akito's hand was definitely used to tamper with the elevator's control panel. You can see it for yourself."

Ashita does. True enough, the control panel is open. "The wires look tampered with and, in addition, the lid is on the floor along with the four screws," Kyou adds.

"Then did Akito open it?" Ashita asks. _But why_ , goes unsaid.

"Hey Kyou, can you look at the screwdriver?" Fuku asks. "I'm just wondering—the metal of it looks a bit black. If, er, that makes sense."

Sora moves out of the way for Kyou to come in. "Hm," the Weapon Designer hums, lightly prodding the tool. "You are not wrong. The tip is strangely blunt by a small percentage. The slight blackness is due to the metal reacting to certain chemicals—in short, it is scorched. From what I do not know."

"Ah!" Ashita claps a fist. "If there really was a struggle, Akito could have fought back using the screwdriver!" That must be the case!

"That doesn't explain the screwdriver's scorched nature," Kyou points out.

"Still a possibility," Sora retorts.

Haruko looks at them with uncertainty. "Well… It would explain why this scene is so messy. There's so much blood on the floor."

Ashita's eyes widen. "Exactly! You have this puddle of blood around Akito," she gulps at his (lifeless) body, "and then these splotches of blood around it. It's like they're—"

"—footprints," Fuku finishes, blinking. "Really messy, overlapping footprints. They actually look really sharp, like there's barely any smears."

Sora raises a brow. "But they don't look like footprints. Not the ones I know from cartoons and that. These ones just look like weird ovals."

"If they are footprints, it is worth noting that they don't continue into the hallway outside," Kyou says. "The culprit left a bloody trail within the elevator, but not beyond it."

Unless they did. There's always that possibility—Ashita hopes for it.

"If there's nothing else here, we should go to the Casino," Haruko says before perking up. "Before that—Kyou! We need to collect your alibi first."

Kyou clicks his tongue. "It is a weak alibi… Last night, Sora tried to convince me to attend your gathering. I declined… words were exchanged. I stayed in my room until this morning."

Haruko looks thoughtful. "When you say 'words were exchanged'…"

"We didn't throw punches, if that's what you're worried about," Sora says dismissively. "Anyway, I can vouch for Kyou. We talked 7 PM yesterday. Though that's a long time away from when Akito was actually murdered..."

Ashita nods. "It's definitely a problem. Validating our alibis won't be easy… but that's why we need to trust each other."

She and Haruko wave goodbye, Sora volunteering to guard the crime scene and Kyou volunteering to further inspect the control panel. But before they can go, Fuku says, "Wait—there's another thing I didn't cover from the Case File. Akito's… actual cause of death."

Everyone tenses. "Fuku, man—that's really not necessary," Sora stammers. "Just call it a slashed throat and be done with it, o-okay?"

"No, it's fine," Ashita says, mouth working faster than her mind. But she knows, as Fuku peels Akito's scarf-mask away, why she's subjecting herself to such horror.

Ashita doesn't focus on Akito's throat. Instead she appraises his face—the unrelated scarring on his jaw. A record of his past.

"Huh," Fuku says quietly, momentarily distracted by the Firefighter's usually hidden features. "So that's what the File meant. It… looks like a burn scar covering the whole of his jaw."

It looks like a flower. Or a cloud. Shiny and pink, it's not particularly ugly, so Ashita wonders why Akito would hide it.

Eyes straying to his throat, she remembers that she'll never get to ask him.

* * *

 **Added** **(Truth Bullets))**

 **Haruko's Account UPDATED  
= Shared Night Routine (Bonding Session Attendees) Account  
**Haruko, Sora and Fuku went to their rooms after the bonding session that ended 10 PM. They would have seen each other go to the Dorms. They stayed in their rooms for the rest of the night.

 **Akito's Wounds  
** Multiple consistent slash marks, some running parallel to each other. The wounds also seem consistently deep. Whoever inflicted them was probably skilled with a blade, by inflicting the wounds fast enough to overwhelm Akito.

 **Wave-bladed Knife  
** Found in the crime scene next to Akito's body. Stained with blood. Is wave-bladed, silver in colour, with copper hilt. Nothing like the kitchen knives.

 **Screwdriver  
** Found in Akito's hand. Also stained with blood. The tip is somewhat blunted, and is slightly black due to being scorched.

 **Elevator Control Panel  
** The control panel to elevator is open. The wires look tampered with, the lid and the four screws placed on the floor underneath.

 **Blood-Stained Footprints  
** Messily found in the Elevator (overlapping). They don't continue out into the corridor. They look sharply defined with hardly any smearing. They don't resemble typical footprints, instead weird ovals.

 **Kyou's Account  
** Kyou didn't go to the bonding session. According to Sora who met up with him, Kyou was in his room around 7 PM. Kyou stayed in his room for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ashita and Haruko planned to go to the Casino, but things have a way of being funny.

For one, they nearly stepped into a total _hazard_.

"The fact that nobody cleaned it up is important," Haruko suggests.

"How so?" Ashita asks.

Haruko gestures to the tiny glass shards littering the Lobby, just outside the hallway leading to the elevator. "It means everybody else is treating it as evidence!"

Ashita tilts her head. "But these shards are right in our path. Wouldn't we have kicked them around rushing going to the elevator?"

"Definitely, and that's why I removed them for safekeeping!" Suddenly, Shufukuma appears right beside them. "I put them back once Investigation started. That's the exact spot they were in, true to true events!"

Ashita furrows her brows. Random glass shards on the floor? Seems too weird… but they can only trust Shufukuma's word for it.

She and Haruko don't make it past the floating blue 'i' when Jao calls them over. He's by the Storage Room, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "You won't believe what we found," he says, and the Interrogator and Mountaineer exchange uneasy glances.

Jao wasn't lying, though. To their utter surprise, the Storage Room is drenched in red glitter. The lack of shelves (in part of Fuku's training routine) makes it easier to perceive the chaos. Simply everything is covered in red, sparkling glitter—pool equipment, electronic toys, toilet itineraries and miscellaneous.

"Weird, isn't it? I wonder why the culprit would do this," Kimi mutters in the middle of the room.

Haruko starts looking around. "Are we sure there wasn't a big bucket of glitter on top of a shelf? Or more than one bucket…?"

"Whatever the case, a mess like this means there could've been a struggle here, too," Ashita says. Slowly a picture paints itself—of Akito locking himself up in the Storage Room, struggling against the culprit's attacks, resulting in this mess…

"Eh?" Ashita blurts out, blinking at Takako's stoic face. "Sorry—did you ask something?"

"I asked for your alibi. Are you alright, Ashita? You zoned out again."

Ashita scratches her cheek. "There's just a lot to consider…"

Takako hums. "I understand. So far this case is proving to be strange. Our alibis don't seem to hold much merit either, since the culprit acted in such a troublesome time."

"Just another thing to discuss in the trial, I guess." Ashita glances at Haruko, Kimi and Jao searching aways from them. "I'm assuming you went straight to bed after the bonding session and stayed there until this morning?"

Takako nods. "Kimi and Jao as well. And you?"

"I… talked to Naohiro for a bit. Then I went to Akito." Ashita makes her decision. "He was upstairs—in the Warden's Room. He'd been staying there for a while, surveilling us, making sure we were alright. I only talked to him for a bit before going to bed…"

Takako straightens. "I see… so that's why I couldn't reach him… This is valuable information, Ashita—one I suggest you tell the others at some point. Nonetheless… thank you for telling. I'm sure this is a secret Akito greatly entrusted to you."

Ashita pauses. Entrusted… to her?

"Hey, look at this!" Jao waves them over. "This is strange, right? Just hiding behind the door…"

"That's the toolbox I found before," Kimi says with a raised brow.

Jao crouches beside it. "More importantly, it's got no glitter on it. See?"

"But how come?" Haruko asks. "Did the culprit intentionally leave it clean…?"

Kimi frowns. "I find that hard to believe. The floor around it is covered in glitter. Why would someone take the time to protect a toolbox from glitter?"

"We~ll," Jao lilts, lifting the toolbox by the corner, "isn't that a tricky question? But I think I've found another strange thing."

Oh! Ashita crouches beside him. "The floor underneath it has glitter too!"

"Eureka," Kimi deadpans.

"Perhaps the toolbox was placed there after the glitter was dumped," Takako suggests. "That would explain why it is clean."

But _why_? Ashita considers its importance—her mind screeching to a halt. Hurriedly she clicks the toolbox open, scouring its contents, the tools fitted neatly inside moulds—

"I knew it," she says. "The screwdriver in Akito's hand—it belonged here, in this toolbox. The only missing tool."

Haruko blinks. "So Akito took it?"

"That's what it seems like, yeah."

"But what about this glittery mess?" Jao questions.

Ashita can't answer that; not right now. But at least she's onto something.

* * *

 **Added** **(Truth Bullets))**

 **Lobby Glass Shards  
** Scattered outside the entrance to the small corridor leading to the Elevator. They are tiny glass shards, a small amount, almost powdery.

 **Red Glitter  
** The Storage Room is drenched in red glitter. Everything in it is covered in glitter except for the toolbox.

 **Toolbox  
** The toolbox in the Storage Room strangely has no glitter on it. It was probably moved outside before the glitter was dumped, and then returned, as there is glitter in the floor underneath it. Every tool in it is accounted for except for a screwdriver.

 **Shared Night Routine (Bonding Session Attendees) Account UPDATED  
** Haruko, Sora, Fuku, Takako, Jao and Kimi went to their rooms after the bonding session that ended 10 PM. They would have seen each other go to the Dorms. They stayed in their rooms for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Do you think it looks suspicious?"

"I don't know. Someone probably just slipped."

"Nobody today did! This is a bona fide clue right there!" comes the squeaky voice of their headmaster, who shocks them yet again with an appearance. "Besides, you wouldn't slip so easily on these little crimson rugs! They were the best non-slippable rugs I could find!"

"Th-That so?" Haruko says uneasily.

"Course!" And with that, Shufukuma disappears.

"Huh." Ashita inspects the crimson rug in the middle of the stairwell, where the stairs leading down to the Casino and up to the Prison Floor intersect. Such a crimson rug would usually be placed neatly in front of every doorway connecting to the Lobby. "Suspicious it is, then."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, I'm… glad Shufukuma pointed that out to us," Haruko says and the two of them go downstairs. "It makes sense, from his perspective. Help us get clues to further doom one of us to death…" She grimaces. "Still horrible."

Ashita's never really considered that. She knows there _has_ to be a culprit, but the idea of voting that person to their execution… Is that worth solving the mystery behind Akito's death?

 _Make a choice. Who do you want to abandon?_

On first glance upon entering the Casino, nothing looks any different. Not even the cautious look Kasumi throws at them. "Have you found anything?" Ashita asks, walking over.

"Oh, it's pretty big," Hibiki says, pointing.

"No way," Haruko gasps—for good reason! The slot machines, usually noisy and flashy, are quiet. Their screens are destroyed, bits of wiring peeking out from where _something_ smashed into them.

That something being rather conspicuous.

Ashita kneels beside one broken slot machine, where a sledgehammer quietly rests.

"I… guess that's the cause of it," Haruko says confusedly, as though a reasoning so simple could as easily be faulty.

"It's definitely suspicious that someone—the culprit—would leave a sledgehammer here," Hibiki says. "Makes you think that it's a trap, right? But I checked. If you look closely, the end of the hammer is a bit black. I think coming into contact with all the circuitry scorched it."

Ashita nods. "That ties in with what Kyou said earlier, about the screwdriver. But why leave the sledgehammer here? Why destroy the slot machines in the first place?"

"Probably to destroy the trail," Kasumi pipes up. She regards them warily before continuing. "I don't know if you guys found the murder weapon or not, but if it's not the kitchen knives, and it's not from the Storage Room—then it has be a weapon from one of these machines. That ties in what what you said," she says, addressing Hibiki. "If someone went to all this trouble to destroy every machine… then they wanted to keep something secret."

Hibiki chuckles. "Secret, huh? What would slot machines know that we don't?"

"Maybe," Ashita starts, "maybe it would say whoever won the knife!"

Kasumi and Hibiki look at her. "So that's the murder weapon," the latter says. "Sheesh, to think someone could do so much damage with a knife…!"

Kasumi crosses her arms. "You don't know. Everyone has secrets. Some of them might not be who they truly are."

"I'm sure whoever killed Akito had a good reason," Haruko argues compassionately. "After all, the motive put us in that dilemma between choosing one of us or our loved ones."

The Casino Host sighs. "That's _a_ motive. With how scratched up the guy was, I wouldn't be surprised if someone here really hated his guts."

Ashita gulps. It'd be understandable if some felt that way towards Akito. But to resort to murder…?

She ignores those thoughts for now. Focus! "Is there anything else that's evidence-worthy? Something a little more inconspicuous?"

"No… it reads pretty clearly." Hibiki hums. "Culprit held up the sledgehammer—smashed the screens of each slot machine—put the sledgehammer down and… killed Akito? Or would they already have killed him?"

Huh. Before Ashita can mull on that, Kasumi straightens. "Actually—… no, wait, forget about it."

Hibiki blinks. "Are you sure? You can tell us."

"Yeah, tell!" Ashita joins in.

"Just—the screens," Kasumi finally says. "If they were smashed, wouldn't there be a mess? Some glass, wires… But I thought about it, and that wouldn't make sense. The hammer would've just crashed a hole for that glass to fall in."

Haruko inspects one of the machines. "I'm not a physics expert, but I think you're right the first time, Kasumi. When the screen broke, bits of glass probably flew. And from what I can see, there's no glass mess anywhere."

"Can't we try smashing a screen and find out?" Ashita asks eagerly. They look at her in surprise. "What? The machines are already broken."

Kasumi sighs. "Forget about it. It's a little nitpick."

A part of Ashita wants to argue, but Kasumi's right—they are on a time limit.

"One more thing," Kasumi adds, "we'll give you our alibis. I know you didn't see me and Hibiki go to our rooms last night, so we might as well hash out the details right now."

Hibiki continues, "Heh, well, I stayed with Kasumi at the Casino for a while. When she finished dinner, I convinced her into a game of poker. Then I got tired and went upstairs to my room. I think that was around 10:30 PM."

Kasumi nods. "I can vouch for that. You left 10:34 exactly. As for me, I stayed to look for the damn roulette ball. I left the Casino 10:40 and went into my room 10:42."

"That's exact," Haruko says, surprised.

"I told you I was prepared," Kasumi says. "I know nobody can vouch for my alibi, but believe me—the slot machines were fine when I was there. Someone must've slipped in at some point when I left."

Huh… Ashita makes a note to talk to Naohiro later. She knows she saw him linger at the Kitchen, through the Warden Room screens when she visited Akito. Maybe he can vouch for Kasumi… and possibly someone else.

The thought of someone lying crosses her mind, but Ashita ignores it.

* * *

 **Added (Truth Bullets))**

 **Askew Crimson Rug  
** There are crimson rugs placed at every doorway connecting to the Lobby. The one usually placed _before_ the doorway to the stairwell is, strangely enough, in the actual stairway. Someone possibly slipped on it.

 **Smashed Slot Machines  
** The Casino slot machines' screens have been smashed, making them inoperable.

 **Sledgehammer  
** Found resting at the back of one of the slot machines. The end of the hammer is scorched, as though it had come into contact with circuitry.

 **Casino's Lack of Broken Glass (?)  
** Even though the screens were smashed, there's a distinct lack of glass on the machines and on the floor. Possibly a clue?

 **Hibiki's Account  
** Hibiki was with Kasumi at Casino after the bonding session that ended 10 PM. He left the Casino at 10:34 PM according to Kasumi, going straight to his room.

 **Kasumi's Account  
** Kasumi stayed at the Casino after Hibiki left at 10:34 PM. She was trying to find the roulette ball. According to her, she left the Casino at 10:40 PM and arrived at her room 10:42 PM. The slot machines were fine the time she'd been there.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

With Hibiki and Kasumi off to examine the A.V. Room, Ashita and Haruko go upstairs—only to run into their resident Poet.

"Ashita, I was looking for you! The Elements must have timed our encounter…!" Sinerra turns around. "P-Please follow me! We have evidence to show!"

Ashita and Haruko stumble after her. "At the Prison Floor?" the former asks, though given her suspicions earlier it makes sense. Akito's sleeping arrangement...

The three of them deftly follow Akito's red string trail, something that boggled Haruko when she first saw it. With no dogs attacking them during Investigation, they reach the Warden's Room without trouble.

Except Sinerra doesn't open the spoke-wheel door knob. She doesn't have to, because their attention immediately zeroes in on something more sinister—bloody footprints by the door.

"The trail leads all the way to the elevator… and continues inside," Sinerra says quietly. Ashita notes the shape of the footprints—somewhat defined, and yep, like weird ovals...

Haruko comforts her with a smile. "Thanks for telling us, Sinerra. I'll check out that elevator, but I'll be back in no time!"

Haruko leaves as soon as the knob twists, the door opening to reveal a tight-lipped Saturn.

"Ah, Sattie!" Sinerra exclaims. "Did… did anything happen?"

"No. Nobody has tampered with anything, unless they have eluded me by some magickal force. You, interrogator!" Saturn exclaims, making Ashita jolt. "Were you that firefighter's friend?"

Ashita opens and closes her mouth like a fish. "Uh, well—I'd like to think so…"

Saturn harrumphs. "I do not understand how anybody could be his friend... " He leads them inside the Warden's Room, adding, "Nonetheless, I hope this will shed more light on his unfortunate demise."

Now that she has a better view, Ashita spies how the trail of bloody (and messy) footprints stop oddly in the middle of the room—at the edge of an equally bloodied bedsheet. _Akito's bedsheet._

"You can watch for movement," she hears Saturn whisper to his sister. Looking squeamish, Sinerra heads for the screens without complaint. "The screens have been helpful in tracking the others," Saturn explains to Ashita.

Ashita inwardly chuckles. As if she didn't already know. The gravity of their situation eventually pulls her back, and Ashita kneels beside the bedsheet with restrained gloom. "Footprints leading to a bedsheet…? What could it mean?"

"I-I thought it could be for drying," Sinerra says, looking over her shoulder. "The pattern on the bedsheet is… what is the word? Splotchy? Stippled? Speckled? U-Um…!"

"No, I get it! It's almost like… someone used it to dry off their shoes." Ashita's eyes widen.

"However, we did not find it like that," Saturn says. "When we arrived here, the bedsheet was rolled up like a birch log, and had been gently placed in that seat. Sin discovered the stains and suggested we roll it out para-ell to the footprints."

Ashita smiles. "You two did good. The evidence here definitely connects with what me and Haruko found downstairs." The details of those connections are still fuzzy, but Ashita now knows that Akito's sleeping arrangement definitely played a role in his murder.

 _"You don't want people to risk their lives, but you don't have any problem risking yours."_

Ashita takes a deep breath. No use lingering. She stands, asking, "Is there anything else you found?"

"No, but… I am confused about the presence of the bedsheet and the pillow," Sinerra says, gesturing to the office chair. "Sattie suggested that the culprit waited for Akito to enter the elevator. But that they also wanted to be comfortable while waiting."

Saturn looks smug. "The culprit is still bound by human impulses. Unfortunately for them, their comfort has become their undoing."

Ashita can't help but snort. "No, you're not wrong!" she says placatingly to the glowering Occultist, "but it's the not the culprit who brought those things."

Thus she explains Akito's sleeping arrangement, much to the siblings' shock. "So that is how I kept encountering him, or he kept finding me," Saturn says with wide eyes. Ashita doesn't understand until she remembers what Akito told her, that night she spent with him;

 _"Only Demona wandering the floor."_ Akito had trusted Saturn to do his own thing, but to do _what_ exactly?

Before she can ask, Haruko comes back. "Wow, this… is a lot of blood," she remarks uneasily. "Um, it's the same for the way to the elevator, like you said, Sinerra. One thing I did notice was that the control panel there was fine."

Sinerra blinks. "Was—was that worth noticing…?"

Haruko hums. "I thought so, given the panel downstairs. Otherwise nothing else was out of the ordinary. The doors Kyou inverted on our first day were still there. Though I didn't have much trouble moving between them."

"Which means the culprit did not," Saturn says, displeased.

Gaze downward, Sinerra tugs on her crimson cloak. "I s-still can't believe one of us is a killer… To think this would happen, despite our wishes…!"

Saturn places a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Do not fret, Sin. The Elements will guide us throughout the trial. If we have faith, we can prevail."

Haruko smiles. "Don't forget to have faith in us, too."

"Living in harmony with others is a requirement of our faith… B-But nonetheless, I believe we can move past this." Sinerra mumbles, "I hope we can…"

Ashita looks sheepish. "I don't mean to diminish that idea of faith, but I'd still like to get your alibis. I already told you mine, and Haruko's is the standard one almost everybody else has."

"'Almost everybody'?" Saturn questions.

"People who went to the bonding session," Haruko clarifies.

"Oh! I forgot that occurred. Well," Sinerra starts, "Sattie and I passed the time in his room. We did poetry, pentagram drawing—what else?"

"You read to me," Saturn says.

Sinerra smiles. "After the 10 PM night time announcement, we started our special prayer to the Elements. We would've done it much earlier, but this particular prayer takes a while to prepare and perform, and we did not want the announcement to interrupt us. We must have prayed for at least an hour?"

"Afterwards, I escorted Sin to her room. It is right across mine." Saturn does a moue. "I insisted she stay in mine so I can better protect her, but she insisted I have faith."

"Your compassion is a form of protection too, Sattie."

Saturn frowns. "I don't understand. An abstract feeling can protect you better than my magick?"

The Poet sighs fondly. "No, your magick is the _best_ , Sattie."

"Hmph… I _am_ the best."

Haruko quietly laughs. Ashita would too, if it weren't for the dread gnawing her stomach.

"At least you two can vouch for each other," she says. "Is there anything else you want to add? Anybody you might have met up with…?"

Saturn shakes his head. "We rejected the pilot's invitation for the 'bonding session', but otherwise we did not see anyone else."

"How about a few days prior? Maybe you made a deal with someone, or…?"

Saturn looks suspiciously at her. Ashita stands her ground, prompting him with tilts of her chin. Eventually Haruko breaks the awkward tension; "Um, that's enough! Thanks for sharing that with us. Ashita, let's go?"

With that, the two make their way back to the stairs. All the while, Ashita lingers on that growing sense of dread.

She doesn't want to suspect Saturn. He's not a bad guy. None of them are. Yet one of them chose murder over compassion—or was it related? Did their compassion for their loved ones force them to go to drastic measures? Did that fear of despair make them prioritise their hope…?

"You really do zone out," she hears Haruko say.

"Huh?" Ashita blinks when Haruko places her hands on her shoulders, smile soft-hearted.

"You're not okay, are you?"

Ashita… doesn't know what to say. "It's alright," Haruko says for her. "I know what it's like to lose a friend. To feel like you've let them down in some way. But Ashita… even when Akito was being difficult, you didn't abandon him. Even now, you're helping him."

"I…" The Interrogator tries for a smile. "I know. I always pestered him, about taking the risk and trusting us.

"But that's the thing. I know I did enough. I _know_ because he said he'd talk to me today… But he got killed. Someone killed him." Ashita lets out a shaky breath. "And I don't know whether I want to know who."

Haruko pulls her in for a hug. "We have to," she says, "for everyone's sake. We just… need to hope they have a good reason."

"Yeah," Ashita mumbles.

* * *

 **Added** **(Truth Bullets))**

 **Blood-Stained Footprints UPDATED  
** Messily found in the Elevator (overlapping). They don't continue out into the Lobby corridor. They look sharply defined with hardly any smearing. They don't resemble typical footprints, instead weird ovals. At the Prison Floor upstairs, the footprints continue from the elevator doors to the Warden's Room, stopping in the middle of the room.

 **Blood-Stained Bedsheet  
** Found rolled up in the office chair of the Warden's Room. It is stained all over with blood in a speckled pattern.

 **Elevator Control Panel UPDATED  
** The control panel to elevator on the Main Floor is open. The wires look tampered with, the lid and the four screws placed on the floor underneath. The control panel on the Prison Floor, however, is fine.

 **Sinerra and Saturn's Account  
** Sinerra and Saturn didn't go to the bonding session. The two of them were in Saturn's room doing a special prayer to the Elements. They started the prayer after the 10 PM night time announcement; had they started earlier, it would have interrupted them. They prayed for at least an hour. Afterwards, Saturn escorted Sinerra back to her room before returning to his.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

In the end, they go to the Kitchen for a quick bite. Ashita's more than pleased when she sees Naohiro with a plate of toast.

"Can't go into a trial on an empty stomach," the Street Vendor says as Ashita and Haruko munch into buttered toast. "This investigation, this murder—it's taking its toll on everyone. I'm afraid of what will happen in that trial room."

Haruko hums. "A lot of the clues we found match up, but explaining their connection will definitely be a challenge."

Naohiro takes a sip from his hot chocolate. "Which reminds me—since you're here, I'll show you what I found. It may be less important compared to other clues, but I thought it was strange all the same."

He beckons them to the trash bin near the kitchen counter, where a clump of newspaper sits beside. "I found this inside the bin," Naohiro says, gesturing to newspaper. "It's a little soggy because of food waste, but when I opened it I found these."

Ashita gasps. Inside are little glass shards, as murky-coloured as the screens of the slot machines. "Those must be from the Casino!" she exclaims. "So Kasumi was right! But, why would the shards be here in the Kitchen…?"

"If they're in the bin, could that mean someone wanted to clean up after themselves?" Haruko suggests.

Naohiro frowns. "That makes sense… but I saw the Storage Room. It was messy with glitter. Why would someone clean up glass but not glitter?

"There's also the glass in the Lobby," Ashita adds. "That was left there, in the middle of the path."

Are they the same glass? Was the culprit afraid of stepping on glass? But why then…? It makes no sense!

Judging from the empathic look Naohiro gives her, Ashita isn't the only one struggling to understand the clues' connection to each other.

"Oh god," Haruko says with a light laugh.

"What?—oh!" Ashita flinches as a certain Dollmaker comes into view. "S-Seriously Mayu, how do you do that?"

Mayu tilts her head. "Is that a mystery you truly want to prioritise? Personally, I think there are more dire things to consider, such as those to which you do not readily see."

Ashita blinks. "Come again?"

"An absence can speak volumes," Mayu says cryptically. "Lack of bloody footprints leading from the elevator to the Lobby… lack of glass around the broken slot machines… even the absent importance of Fuku's motive video." She points. "And perhaps more drastically—the absence of the kitchen knives."

Their eyes widen. True enough, the wooden knife block is empty. "How did I miss that?" Naohiro says in disbelief.

Mayu folds her hands over her chest. "I came here to see if any of you found it, but alas that was for naught…" She bites her lip. "The first thing I focused on when I saw Akito's unbeautiful demise was the strange-bladed knife. Why that knife? Why not a simple kitchen knife?... So I came here for answers, but found none…"

"So you've been trying to find the knives all this time?" Naohiro asks. Mayu nods.

"I'm sure they're around here," Haruko insists. "Someone must've misplaced them, is all!"

Ashita turns to Naohiro. "You were hanging out at the Kitchen last night, right? Do you know if the knives were still there?"

Naohiro frowns. "Sorry, I… I didn't think to check. I made hot chocolate but, doing that is second nature for me that the memory is a blur. I did see you, Hibiki and Kasumi go to the Dorms—I was sitting in the Dining Hall and had a good view—but otherwise, I was the only one at the Kitchen."

Mayu leans closer. "Hm… Is it second nature for you to hide knives?"

Naohiro rapidly shakes his head. "No, I promise you I didn't! I was caught up in my own thoughts last night. After mulling, I placed my mug in the sink and went to bed."

"Alright," Ashita says. She doesn't think he's lying, even if he does seem nervous. Anyone would, if they knew they nobody could vouch for their alibi. Though Naohiro did vouch for her, and a certain pair…

Her thoughts are disrupted by Haruko's confused words, something about—wait.

"I was just searching at that point; I never actually expected them to be in here," the Mountaineer says as they crowd around the refrigerator, specifically the freezer top half. It definitely is a weird picture—the kitchen knives dunked in a small plastic tub, frozen in ice.

"So they were here all along…" Mayu sighs forlornly. "Though it only offers more questions than answers."

"At least we found them," Haruko says, relieved.

"But how can we explain them?" Ashita asks. "Knives in the freezer? Why would the culprit do that?"

Naohiro sighs. "That's another thing to consider going into the trial. It'll be hard to rationalise the culprit's actions and motive."

Mayu looks at him pointedly. "If we are to dignify Akito's otherwise undignified death, that is our responsibility. For someone to tarnish their beauty as an Ultimate in this manner is unforgivable. To despair so quickly…!"

"As long as we work together, we can overcome this," Haruko says.

After considering the evidence, Ashita asks Naohiro for more details on his alibi. He couldn't be exact about the time he saw her, Hibiki and Kasumi, but he did go to his room when he noticed it was already 11-ish PM.

"You didn't see Saturn or Sinerra?"

Naohiro furrows his brows. "No. Why?"

"Saturn took her back to her room at some point. From your account, Saturn must've have done it after 11 PM."

"I see… I would still have been awake at that time," Mayu says. "After the bonding session, I spent time on the doll for Fuku. I went to sleep 11:40 before it got too late."

Ashita blinks. "I thought you spent all night on that?"

"Hm? I did. I worked on the doll until Sora invited me to the bonding session. I made sure to finish before 12 AM." She smiles self-deprecatingly. "I often lose sleep because I obsess over finishing details. Even now, I feel I could have better streaked that brunette hair…"

"So we're sure that you, Naohiro, Sinerra and Saturn were awake after 11 PM," Haruko confirms.

"And Akito died around 1 AM. Plenty of time for all these crazy things to happen," Ashita notes, glancing once more at the knives. "How much time do we have left until the trial?"

"Enough for a detour," a new voice resounds.

"Perhaps not a 'detour' per se, but one that could be beneficial nonetheless," Chikao adds as he saunters into the room.

The four others stare at him bewildered. "Uh, did you find something?" Ashita asks.

"I hope to, in Akito's room." Ashita suddenly straightens. Chikao chuckles. "I knew you would be interested. You are always curious. Anyhow, I want you to join me. You seemed to be the closest to Akito, after all."

"Right!" Ashita beckons Haruko to follow as they stumble after the Mythologist. With a quick wave to Naohiro and Mayu, they head for the Dorms.

"I never even thought about investigating his room," Ashita says, staring at Akito's pixelated character on the door. It somehow feels weirder than standing before the Warden's Room door.

"I remembered that our predecessors were allowed to. After bringing up the fact, Shufukuma was more than eager to oblige." Chikao twists the door knob. "Shall we go?"

* * *

 **Added (Truth Bullets))**

 **Newspaper in Bin**  
There was a clump of newspaper in the Kitchen bin. It contains glass shards that are the same colour as the screens of the slot machines.

 **Casino's Lack of Broken Glass UPDATED**  
Even though the screens were smashed, there's a distinct lack of glass on the machines and on the floor.

 **Knives in Ice**  
The kitchen knives were missing from the wooden knife block. They were found in the freezer, frozen in a block of ice inside a small plastic tub.

 **Naohiro's Account**  
After the bonding session that ended 10 PM, Naohiro talked to Ashita for a bit. Afterwards, he went to the Kitchen to make himself hot chocolate. He sat in the Dining Hall to drink. He saw Ashita go to the Dorms probably ten minutes after talking to her. He then saw Hibiki go the Dorms, probably ten minutes after. Finally he saw Kasumi also go to the Dorms, again some ten or fifteen minutes after. He left the Dining Hall around 11 PM. He did not see Saturn or Sinerra.

 **Ashita's Account UPDATED**  
Ashita talked to Naohiro at the Lobby after the bonding session that ended 10 PM. She also spoke to Akito at the Prison Floor. She thinks she went to her room around 10:20 PM. Naohiro witnessed her go to the Dorms.

 **Hibiki's Account UPDATED**  
Hibiki was with Kasumi at Casino after the bonding session that ended 10 PM. He left the Casino at 10:34 PM according to Kasumi, going straight to his room. Naohiro witnessed him go to the Dorms.

 **Kasumi's Account UPDATED**  
Kasumi stayed at the Casino after Hibiki left at 10:34 PM. She was trying to find the roulette ball. According to her, she left the Casino at 10:40 PM and arrived at her room 10:42 PM. The slot machines were fine the time she'd been there. Naohiro witnessed her go to the Dorms.

 **Mayu's Account**  
Mayu went to her room after the bonding session that ended 10 PM. Several people would have seen her go to the Dorms. She stayed in her room for the rest of the night. She spent time working on Fuku's doll. She made sure to finish before 12 AM, going to sleep at 11:40 PM.

* * *

Akito's room looks normal—actually, it looks like it hadn't even been used. Everything is neatly placed, There's a towel and toothbrush in the shower room, so he was at least mindful of his hygiene. Even a note stuck to the mirror—a to-do list reminding him to 'check safety labels on appliances, check the electrical grid, fix lights' etc.

"I don't know what we can find here," Haruko says as they search. "Everything seems normal to me."

"His bed is bare of anything," Chikao points out.

"Oh," Ashita says somewhat sheepishly. "No—Akito's bedsheet and pillow are in the Warden's Room. They're, uh… You know what, it'll come up in the trial!"

"If you say so. One thing I hope to hear in the trial is everyone's alibis, and how they match up… For the record, I went to sleep after the bonding session."

"Me too," Haruko says. She makes no mention of Ashita's own last-night activity, but Chikao doesn't seem to notice.

"With such flimsy alibis, I wonder how we will fare. In truth, I am more worried about the aspect of us being non-pingers coming into play… Hn, though I suppose it doesn't matter in the end." Chikao turns to her. "Do you think the motive played a part?"

Ashita frowns. "I don't see why not. What else could the culprit be after?"

"The mastermind, maybe."

"I found something!" Haruko exclaims, and Ashita's attention snaps to her. "Ah, I think it's something. I've never seen these before."

Ashita walks over to her, at Akito's bedside table. "Huh? Oh, those are Shufukoins! I remember seeing them on the slot machines as prizes. Actually, I remember Jao saying we all had some in our rooms."

"Well, there are six of them in this drawer. That's really not a lot to bet with."

"Perhaps," Chikao says from across the room, "but we would have to consider the amount of coins we start with in the first place. Come here… this will intrigue you."

Ashita and Haruko exchange glances before approaching him bemusedly. "Those Shufukoins could be valuable evidence, if their purpose lies with the Casino slot machines," Chikao continues. He hands Ashita a piece of note paper. "Read this. I found it here," he gestures to Akito's desk.

Ashita squints at the near-cursive handwriting:

* * *

 _Mileage System_

 _The more you use a slot machine, the higher chance you get of winning a weapon. It's called mileage. Your attempts accumulate into a higher probability of winning. Dangerous._

* * *

"No way; that's an actual mechanic…?!" Haruko says breathlessly. "Does that mean the culprit won that knife by playing over and over again?"

"Possibly," Chikao says. "However… I'm more interested in why Akito did not share this information with us."

"He was distrustful," Haruko says. "Maybe he was afraid we'd try something if we knew. After all, he was the one who wanted to—I think, block access to the Casino? He didn't even tell anyone that he—oops!"

Chikao raises a brow. "Shall I wait for the trial to find out?"

"Why did he have this?"

Haruko and Chikao pause. "Why did Akito have this note?" Ashita asks, brows furrowed. "How could he have known in the first place…?"

Haruko suggests, "He might've asked Shufukuma. You asked Shufukuma lots of things and he's always answered… to a degree."

Ashita gives her a baffled look. "But, if Shufukuma's all about murder and stuff, why would he keep the Mileage System a secret? Did he want us to… try it out… for ourselves…"

No.

There's no way…!

"We do have the means to do so," Chikao says quietly.

"There's no way he'd do it though," Ashita argues.

Haruko looks between them. "A-Am I missing something? What are you two talking about?"

Chikao chuckles. "Akito tried a slot machine. That is how he found out about the Mileage System."

"He… He did _what_?! But he said—!"

"Sometimes the things we say are not often the things we abide by. Akito had likely been acting in a moment of irrationality… _When_ he became irrational enough to go against his word is another matter entirely." Chikao hums thoughtfully. "As things stand… this murder case may be easier to piece together than I first thought. The logic behind it, however, is a mystery… Like postulating the purpose behind ancient religious ornaments, used in rituals…" He raises a hand. "Not to say that religion is irrational. Everything is irrational until we choose to broaden our understanding."

Ashita remembers what Takako said, of human nature not always being rational. Naohiro's words, of _despair_ making people do irrational things… But those people, people like Akito, would only see their actions as rational, wouldn't they?

Did the culprit think they were being rational in murder? Because of the motive, of their loved ones?

Was it despair? (Justified despair?)

"And you're sure he tried a slot machine? It just seems so desperate of him," Haruko says sadly.

Chikao nods solemnly. "I understand. Perhaps you can prove me wrong in the trial."

Suddenly, their headmaster clears his throat. "[ _Excuse me, everyone! Your time limit is up! Please meet up at the elevator on the Main Floor! If you resist, I'll set the dogs on you! If you take too long, I'll make 'em give you a gentle nudge!_ ]"

Haruko flinches. "I don't want to be the reason we get chased again! Let's go!"

She and Chikao move for the door. "Ashita, come on," Haruko urges, but something's caught the Interrogator's eye.

It's another note on the desk. The writing is scrawled, as if written in a hurry.

"' _Create opportunities for alibis to limit opportunities for murder_ '," Ashita reads aloud. "' _Destroy physical motives_ '... ' _Find the mastermind_ '."

"Ashita, what did you find?" Chikao asks.

"It's—" A to-do list. A serious to-do list. A clue that could help her understand Akito. "It's fine, I'm coming!"

She stuffs both notes in her coat pocket and dashes out of the room with them. Despite finding clues inside his room, Ashita can't help but feel she's missing something. The worry clangs in her mind, ringing like an alarm bell—but there's no more time.

* * *

 **Added (Truth Bullet))**

 **Shared Night Routine (Bonding Session Attendees) Account UPDATED  
** Haruko, Sora, Fuku, Takako, Jao, Kimi and Chikao went to their rooms after the bonding session that ended 10 PM. They would have seen each other go to the Dorms. They stayed in their rooms for the rest of the night.

 **Akito's Shufukoins  
** Found in Akito's bedside table in his room. There are a total of six.

 **Mileage System Note  
** Found on Akito's desk in his room. It reads, 'The more you use a slot machine, the higher chance you get of winning a weapon. It's called mileage. Your attempts accumulate into a higher probability of winning. Dangerous.'

 **Serious To-do List  
** Found on Akito's desk in his room. It reads, 'Create opportunities for alibis to limit opportunities for murder / Destroy physical motives / Find the mastermind'

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

They're the last ones to arrive. "Be glad I have the patience of a dandelion," Shufukuma growls, pointing. "Go and join the rest of them in there. This trial is your chance to shine, you know? So let's get it started!"

Ashita follows his paw to the open elevator, where the rest of her friends linger. The implication hits her harder than she would've liked. "We're… riding that…?"

Shufukuma huffs. "Course! The trial room is way, way below us. The stairs are off limits for now, so the elevator is the only way to go."

Haruko pales. "But—Akito's body—!"

"Hey, blame the culprit, not me! What a damned place to commit their crime… Well, whatever. Go in or be chased by my dogs!"

They have no choice. With a gulp, Ashita steps inside the bloodied elevator. The others watch them with sympathy, some scowling at Shufukuma. Nobody expected one of them to be murdered, much less crowd around the corpse.

To think things would end up this way. That sense of optimism granted to them by denial, by sheer hope—it's gone. The reality is right there on the floor. Akito's scarf mask is back on his face, the printed skull bleeding red. But as the elevator groans around them, taking them into the depths of a more despairing reality… Ashita can't find it in herself to be mad.

Someone is pretending, lying, _hoping_ —yet, despite it all, she still wants to understand them.

After all—this is someone whose death they'll need to vote for.

She thinks it's tears pricking her eyes. But there's no wetness—in fact, the sparkle she sees on Akito's hands aren't her tears, but something else entirely.

Ashita kneels. Looks over Akito's hand, eyes widening.

"Is this… glitter?"

Fuku speaks up. "Yeah. I didn't realise it immediately, amidst the blood, but… it's red glitter."

Kimi blinks. "Like the one from—?"

"We shall see," Kyou mutters as the elevator grinds to a halt. The doors slide open.

Beyond, the Trial Room awaits.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _This took longer than I thought to write. Alibis are a pain to keep track of :S_

 _So here's the evidence! Hopefully it clears some things up, fuelling all your predictions. Let me know what you think in the reviews and/or the Forum. Oh, and through a poll! I'll have a poll up asking you who you think the culprit is._

 _I'll be working on the trial now. The first part will likely come out much later, since I expect it to be pretty long. Or maybe it won't be? My plan is to keep it as streamlined as possible—the discussions will be in narrative prose but all the li'l game mechanics will be in script. My one worry is to not write a confusing trial :O_

 _Until then! I've compiled the Truth Bullets below :)_

 _ **—mayurie:** Yep, first death. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and wow, left a long review in your wake xD I think it's safe to say that Shufukuma did make the dogs chase them as a show of power, and, well, to prevent something that wouldn't benefit him anyways. I don't know if this Investigation will change your mind on possible suspects but I hope to expand more in the trial. Until then!_

 _ **—Abitat Eco:** I wasn't being subtle with Akito's death flags, was I? xD But yep, first death. Mayu's remembrance dolls will be a thing, good on you for predicting that. And predicting the death being in the elevator, too. Maybe you can predict something else right now with this chapter's evidence? Like Saturn's deal, haha. See you!_

 _ **—Jeptwin:** I wonder what theories you'll come up with with this chapter. It certainly clears up a lot of the mystery from last update! Again, sorry for accidentally changing Kisamura's gender and I'm glad it worked out :)_

 _ **—Soulful:** Long time no see! Glad to hear from you again, and that I'm writing Sora well amidst the growing tension. Akito's death is definitely thematic, considering his penchant for distrust and all. This Investigation chapter defo foreshadowed the start of his demise :O_

 _ **—Candied:** Long time no see too! I'm glad you're still following along regardless, and that I managed to surprise you with the first victim reveal. Akito wasn't a rival so much as he was, uh, Ashita's foil. The rest of the cast will develop more as this story trudges on, I just have to keep writing :D_

 _ **—RoseShadow:** Those death flags were high as a kite. Hopefully this Investigation chapter gave you something to think about! Until then :D_

 _ **—irwegwert:** Yup, everyone's a suspect. That just makes things harder for the cast :S You bring up a good point about the dog chase and the pre-emptive strike; Shufukuma's reasons for that are definitely tied with the fact that Sora et al. were planning to break a rule! Here's this chapter to add onto your pre-investigation thoughts. Till then :)_

* * *

 **(Truth Bullets))**

 **Case File #1  
** The victim is Akito Yoichi, Ultimate Firefighter. The time of death was about 1 AM. The body was found in the Elevator that was summoned to the Main Floor. Cause of death was a slashed throat. The victim's windpipe was ruptured along with several blood vessels. Additionally there are multiple external wounds all over the victim's body. There is unrelated scarring on the jaw.

 **Akito's Sleeping Arrangement  
** For the past few days Akito had been sleeping in the Warden's Room. He had been keeping an eye on everyone using the screens. He slept with a pillow and bedsheet. He would stay up late at night to surveil everyone, and likely slept during the next morning and have late breakfast as a result. Considering how absent he was the last few days, he likely spent the day surveilling everyone, too.

 **Akito's Wounds  
** Multiple consistent slash marks, some running parallel to each other. The wounds also seem consistently deep. Whoever inflicted them was probably skilled with a blade, by inflicting the wounds fast enough to overwhelm Akito.

 **Akito's Hands  
** There are specks of red glitter on his hands.

 **Wave-bladed Knife  
** Found in the crime scene next to Akito's body. Stained with blood. Is wave-bladed, silver in colour, with copper hilt. Nothing like the kitchen knives.

 **Screwdriver  
** Found in Akito's hand. Also stained with blood. The tip is somewhat blunted, and is slightly black due to being scorched.

 **Elevator Control Panel  
** The control panel to elevator on the Main Floor is open. The wires look tampered with, the lid and the four screws placed on the floor underneath. The control panel on the Prison Floor, however, is fine.

 **Blood-Stained Footprints  
** Messily found in the Elevator (overlapping). They don't continue out into the Lobby corridor. They look sharply defined with hardly any smearing. They don't resemble typical footprints, instead weird ovals. At the Prison Floor upstairs, the footprints continue from the elevator doors to the Warden's Room, stopping in the middle of the room.

 **Blood-Stained Bedsheet  
** Found rolled up in the office chair of the Warden's Room. It is stained all over with blood in a speckled pattern.

 **Lobby Glass Shards  
** Scattered outside the entrance to the small corridor leading to the Elevator. They are tiny glass shards, a small amount, almost powdery.

 **Red Glitter  
** The Storage Room is drenched in red glitter. Everything in it is covered in glitter except for the toolbox.

 **Toolbox  
** The toolbox in the Storage Room strangely has no glitter on it. It was probably moved outside before the glitter was dumped, and then returned, as there is glitter in the floor underneath it. Every tool in it is accounted for except for a screwdriver.

 **Askew Crimson Rug  
** There are crimson rugs placed at every doorway connecting to the Lobby. The one usually placed _before_ the doorway to the stairwell is, strangely enough, in the actual stairway. Someone possibly slipped on it.

 **Smashed Slot Machines  
** The Casino slot machines' screens have been smashed, making them inoperable.

 **Sledgehammer  
** Found resting at the back of one of the slot machines. The end of the hammer is scorched, as though it had come into contact with circuitry.

 **Casino's Lack of Broken Glass  
** Even though the screens were smashed, there's a distinct lack of glass on the machines and on the floor.

 **Newspaper in Bin  
** There was a clump of newspaper in the Kitchen bin. It contains glass shards that are the same colour as the screens of the slot machines.

 **Knives in Ice  
** The kitchen knives were missing from the wooden knife block. They were found in the freezer, frozen in a block of ice inside a small plastic tub.

 **Akito's Shufukoins  
** Found in Akito's bedside table in his room. There are a total of six.

 **Mileage System Note  
** Found on Akito's desk in his room. It reads, 'The more you use a slot machine, the higher chance you get of winning a weapon. It's called mileage. Your attempts accumulate into a higher probability of winning. Dangerous.'

 **Serious To-do List  
** Found on Akito's desk in his room. It reads, 'Create opportunities for alibis to limit opportunities for murder / Destroy physical motives / Find the mastermind'

 **Shared Night Routine (Bonding Session Attendees) Account  
** Haruko, Sora, Fuku, Takako, Jao, Kimi and Chikao went to their rooms after the bonding session that ended 10 PM. They would have seen each other go to the Dorms. They stayed in their rooms for the rest of the night.

 **Kyou's Account  
** Kyou didn't go to the bonding session. According to Sora who met up with him, Kyou was in his room around 7 PM. Kyou stayed in his room for the rest of the night.

 **Sinerra and Saturn's Account  
** Sinerra and Saturn didn't go to the bonding session. The two of them were in Saturn's room doing a special prayer to the Elements. They started the prayer after the 10 PM night time announcement; had they started earlier, it would have interrupted them. They prayed for at least an hour. Afterwards, Saturn escorted Sinerra back to her room before returning to his.

 **Naohiro's Account  
** After the bonding session that ended 10 PM, Naohiro talked to Ashita for a bit. Afterwards, he went to the Kitchen to make himself hot chocolate. He sat in the Dining Hall to drink. He saw Ashita go to the Dorms probably ten minutes after talking to her. He then saw Hibiki go the Dorms, probably ten minutes after. Finally he saw Kasumi also go to the Dorms, again some ten or fifteen minutes after. He left the Dining Hall around 11 PM. He did not see Saturn or Sinerra.

 **Ashita's Account  
** Ashita talked to Naohiro at the Lobby after the bonding session that ended 10 PM. She also spoke to Akito at the Prison Floor. She thinks she went to her room around 10:20 PM. Naohiro witnessed her go to the Dorms.

 **Hibiki's Account  
** Hibiki was with Kasumi at Casino after the bonding session that ended 10 PM. He left the Casino at 10:34 PM according to Kasumi, going straight to his room. Naohiro witnessed him go to the Dorms.

 **Kasumi's Account  
** Kasumi stayed at the Casino after Hibiki left at 10:34 PM. She was trying to find the roulette ball. According to her, she left the Casino at 10:40 PM and arrived at her room 10:42 PM. The slot machines were fine the time she'd been there. Naohiro witnessed her go to the Dorms.

 **Mayu's Account  
** Mayu went to her room after the bonding session that ended 10 PM. Several people would have seen her go to the Dorms. She stayed in her room for the rest of the night. She spent time working on Fuku's doll. She made sure to finish before 12 AM, going to sleep at 11:40 PM.


	15. Trial 01 (Part 01)

**(Truth Bullets))**

 **Case File #1  
** The victim is Akito Yoichi, Ultimate Firefighter. The time of death was about 1 AM. The body was found in the Elevator that was summoned to the Main Floor. Cause of death was a slashed throat. The victim's windpipe was ruptured along with several blood vessels. Additionally there are multiple external wounds all over the victim's body. There is unrelated scarring on the jaw.

 **Akito's Sleeping Arrangement  
** For the past few days Akito had been sleeping in the Warden's Room. He had been keeping an eye on everyone using the screens. He slept with a pillow and bedsheet. He would stay up late at night to surveil everyone, and likely slept during the next morning and have late breakfast as a result. Considering how absent he was the last few days, he likely spent the day surveilling everyone, too.

 **Akito's Wounds  
** Multiple consistent slash marks, some running parallel to each other. The wounds also seem consistently deep. Whoever inflicted them was probably skilled with a blade, by inflicting the wounds fast enough to overwhelm Akito.

 **Akito's Hands  
** There are specks of red glitter on his hands.

 **Wave-bladed Knife  
** Found in the crime scene next to Akito's body. Stained with blood. Is wave-bladed, silver in colour, with copper hilt. Nothing like the kitchen knives.

 **Screwdriver  
** Found in Akito's hand. Also stained with blood. The tip is somewhat blunted, and is slightly black due to being scorched.

 **Elevator Control Panel  
** The control panel to elevator on the Main Floor is open. The wires look tampered with, the lid and the four screws placed on the floor underneath. The control panel on the Prison Floor, however, is fine.

 **Blood-Stained Footprints  
** Messily found in the Elevator (overlapping). They don't continue out into the Lobby corridor. They look sharply defined with hardly any smearing. They don't resemble typical footprints, instead weird ovals. At the Prison Floor upstairs, the footprints continue from the elevator doors to the Warden's Room, stopping in the middle of the room.

 **Blood-Stained Bedsheet  
** Found rolled up in the office chair of the Warden's Room. It is stained all over with blood in a speckled pattern.

 **Lobby Glass Shards  
** Scattered outside the entrance to the small corridor leading to the Elevator. They are tiny glass shards, a small amount, almost powdery.

 **Red Glitter  
** The Storage Room is drenched in red glitter. Everything in it is covered in glitter except for the toolbox.

 **Toolbox  
** The toolbox in the Storage Room strangely has no glitter on it. It was probably moved outside before the glitter was dumped, and then returned, as there is glitter in the floor underneath it. Every tool in it is accounted for except for a screwdriver.

 **Askew Crimson Rug  
** There are crimson rugs placed at every doorway connecting to the Lobby. The one usually placed _before_ the doorway to the stairwell is, strangely enough, in the actual stairway. Someone possibly slipped on it.

 **Smashed Slot Machines  
** The Casino slot machines' screens have been smashed, making them inoperable.

 **Sledgehammer  
** Found resting at the back of one of the slot machines. The end of the hammer is scorched, as though it had come into contact with circuitry.

 **Casino's Lack of Broken Glass  
** Even though the screens were smashed, there's a distinct lack of glass on the machines and on the floor.

 **Newspaper in Bin  
** There was a clump of newspaper in the Kitchen bin. It contains glass shards that are the same colour as the screens of the slot machines.

 **Knives in Ice  
** The kitchen knives were missing from the wooden knife block. They were found in the freezer, frozen in a block of ice inside a small plastic tub.

 **Akito's Shufukoins  
** Found in Akito's bedside table in his room. There are a total of six.

 **Mileage System Note  
** Found on Akito's desk in his room. It reads, 'The more you use a slot machine, the higher chance you get of winning a weapon. It's called mileage. Your attempts accumulate into a higher probability of winning. Dangerous.'

 **Serious To-do List  
** Found on Akito's desk in his room. It reads, 'Create opportunities for alibis to limit opportunities for murder / Destroy physical motives / Find the mastermind'

 **Shared Night Routine (Bonding Session Attendees) Account  
** Haruko, Sora, Fuku, Takako, Jao, Kimi and Chikao went to their rooms after the bonding session that ended 10 PM. They would have seen each other go to the Dorms. They stayed in their rooms for the rest of the night.

 **Kyou's Account  
** Kyou didn't go to the bonding session. According to Sora who met up with him, Kyou was in his room around 7 PM. Kyou stayed in his room for the rest of the night.

 **Sinerra and Saturn's Account  
** Sinerra and Saturn didn't go to the bonding session. The two of them were in Saturn's room doing a special prayer to the Elements. They started the prayer after the 10 PM night time announcement; had they started earlier, it would have interrupted them. They prayed for at least an hour. Afterwards, Saturn escorted Sinerra back to her room before returning to his.

 **Naohiro's Account  
** After the bonding session that ended 10 PM, Naohiro talked to Ashita for a bit. Afterwards, he went to the Kitchen to make himself hot chocolate. He sat in the Dining Hall to drink. He saw Ashita go to the Dorms probably ten minutes after talking to her. He then saw Hibiki go the Dorms, probably ten minutes after. Finally he saw Kasumi also go to the Dorms, again some ten or fifteen minutes after. He left the Dining Hall around 11 PM. He did not see Saturn or Sinerra.

 **Ashita's Account  
** Ashita talked to Naohiro at the Lobby after the bonding session that ended 10 PM. She also spoke to Akito at the Prison Floor. She thinks she went to her room around 10:20 PM. Naohiro witnessed her go to the Dorms.

 **Hibiki's Account  
** Hibiki was with Kasumi at Casino after the bonding session that ended 10 PM. He left the Casino at 10:34 PM according to Kasumi, going straight to his room. Naohiro witnessed him go to the Dorms.

 **Kasumi's Account  
** Kasumi stayed at the Casino after Hibiki left at 10:34 PM. She was trying to find the roulette ball. According to her, she left the Casino at 10:40 PM and arrived at her room 10:42 PM. The slot machines were fine the time she'd been there. Naohiro witnessed her go to the Dorms.

 **Mayu's Account  
** Mayu went to her room after the bonding session that ended 10 PM. Several people would have seen her go to the Dorms. She stayed in her room for the rest of the night. She spent time working on Fuku's doll. She made sure to finish before 12 AM, going to sleep at 11:40 PM.

* * *

It's dark. Everything's set up like the trial room in the Tragedy's Game—the sixteen podiums, the throne for the mascot, the same dread in the air. But it's dark, the walls vaguely concrete. It's dark, and there's hardly any furnishings. The room they find themselves in is bare as bones.

Ashita looks over her shoulder. The doors to the elevator close, Akito's body disappearing with it.

"Just settle into any one, alright?" Shufukuma says as he himself appears in his designated viewing chair. With no room to complain, the fifteen of them pick a random podium. They stand under spotlights, illuminating them in ways typical of old-movie interrogations. Somehow it gives the impression that everyone's a suspect.

Ashita traces a finger over the podium's surface. It's clean, yet somehow smells dusty.

She looks around. Haruko's to her immediate left, Hibiki to her immediate right. She sees Saturn and Sinerra beside each other, Jao's eyes darting around. Worse, Akito's dead portrait mocks her directly across the podium-circle.

Nobody breathes a word.

"Come _on_ ," Shufukuma urges, "at least look lively! You're fighting for your lives here! Need I remind you that trials also have a time limit?"

"Th-They do?!" Sinerra exclaims.

"Well, they _will_ if I get impatient." The bear crosses his arms. "I know you brats are bummed one of you is a dirty culprit, but this is your chance! For justice, for a prolonged life! Don't think some silent rebellion's gonna get past me! I'm not against another preemptive strike…!"

That gets their attention. "That's right," Shufukuma says. "So go on! Point fingers and all that!"

It's Kimi who finally breaks the ice. "Ugh, point fingers… We don't even know how to start."

"We've watched enough trials from the first Game to know," Chikao says.

"No offense Chikao, but I either don't remember the trials or I repressed the hell out of them." Kimi sighs. "Still… I can't believe we're here. Actually here."

"It sucks," Sora says. "But… I guess we gotta power on."

"We all want to find the culprit," Kyou says, eyeing everyone with steely gray eyes. "If you do not… you have no place in this trial. Accepting the presence of a murderer is tantamount to identifying them."

Ashita bites her lip. She knows he's right. She knows, and that's why she wants to help.

"Let's start," she says.

 **.**

 **CLASS TRIAL**

 **— START —**

 **.**

"So, uh," Ashita says, mind suddenly drawing a blank, "... where should we start?"

That actually gives them pause. Then Naohiro says, "The evidence we've found can already connect to each other. The circumstances behind them are just unknown."

"Much less our alibis," Fuku says worriedly. "From what I heard, everybody went to bed before the murder took place."

"So we only have each others' words to go by," Mayu adds.

"The motive has to play a part," Jao says, unimpressed. "All of us were influenced by it. Ack, even me! But despite me suspecting me, are the pingers more suspicious than the non-pingers?"

"We all knew what the motive was in the end," Chikao points out.

Jao harrumphs. "Yeah, because you told the rest!"

"I understand Chikao's sentiment, though. Secrecy begets anxiety. Our ignorance as 'non-pingers' could only get us far." Takako shakes her head. "I am afraid that everyone is a suspect in this case."

"There is _a_ motive," Kasumi says, arms crossed. "Somebody could've just disliked Akito."

Hibiki frowns. "I get that but, for the most part, he stayed out of people's way. I don't think he actively provoked people."

"We… shouldn't rule that out," Naohiro says, side-eyeing Saturn with concern. The Occultist doesn't notice but looks grumpy all the same.

Sensing a lapse in conversation, Ashita jumps in. "We should focus on the evidence for now. I think reconstructing what could've happened is a good start."

"We can work backwards?" Fuku suggests.

Ashita blinks. "You mean the moment that Akito was killed to when the… bonding session ended?"

"Makes sense," Hibiki pipes up. "After all, the culprit made a lot of mess. We don't know if they did all that before they killed Akito or after."

Fuku eyes the Con Artist for a moment. "It's still weird to me. Akito died from a slashed throat. When I looked at it… it was a very vicious wound. B-But that's beside the point! What I'm trying to say is, er, that the murder should be simple."

Kyou narrows his eyes. "There is nothing simple about the evidence left behind."

"No, but… if someone had planned it—planned to kill Akito—why make those messes?"

"They probably didn't plan for him to fight back," Ashita says, cupping her chin. "I was thinking of it before, the idea of a struggle."

Haruko looks at her. "Do you have a theory?"

"Uh, judging from the trail of evidence… the culprit probably chased Akito into the Storage Room. There was a struggle there, which resulted in the glitter mess. Akito picked up the screwdriver somehow and escaped, maybe locking the culprit inside for a bit. This bought Akito time to tamper with the elevator control panel. But the culprit got free as soon as Akito got into the elevator, and, uh, things went downhill from there."

"That's… not a bad theory," Naohiro says. "Though one thing I want to confirm is whether Akito was killed in the elevator."

"Huh? Where else could he have died?" Sora asks.

Sinerra fidgets, voice barely being heard by everyone; "There… th-there was blood in the Prison Floor. A trail of bloody f-footprints… from the elevator t-to the Warden's Room."

Naohiro nods. "Exactly. That has to mean something."

Kimi frowns. "Seriously? We're really debating on where Akito was killed?"

"It is worth discussing the trail of blood," Mayu points out. "After all—that could be the very start of the murder."

The start of the murder… It's possible. But Ashita can't shake the feeling that the answer's as simple as it has been.

 **TOPIC: Where was Akito killed? (culprit's route)**

* * *

 **NONSTOP DEBATE**

 **Ashita:** "There's a bloody trail leading from the elevator of the Prison Floor to the Warden's Room."

 **Naohiro:** "That means the elevator and Warden's Room are suspicious. **The only two places **where Akito would've died."

 **Jao:** "The Casino and Storage Room are suspicious too."

 **Fuku:** "Those places weren't bloody though."

 **Kyou:** "The likely scenario is this: the culprit followed Akito to the elevator and killed him in there. **Their shoes would be bloody.** When the culprit exited the elevator towards the Warden's Room, they left a bloody trail."

 **Haruko:** "The bedsheet! Sinerra and Saturn found it in the Warden's Room. It was bloodied; they think the culprit dried off their shoes."

 **Sora:** "So dry, they **didn't leave any more tracks**!"

 **Ashita** : _Then it's settled!_

 **"didn't leave anymore tracks"**

 **SELECTED (Truth Bullet)) Blood-Stained Footprints**

 **BREAK!**

* * *

"It makes sense for Akito to be killed in the elevator. That's the bloodiest place there is," Ashita says. "There isn't any blood anywhere else except for the Prison Floor. But like Kyou suggested, the bloody footprints there happened when the culprit exited the elevator and went to the Warden's Room. The culprit didn't leave any more tracks because they'd dried off their shoes on the bedsheet there."

Everybody considers that scenario. "It does make sense," Naohiro says. "But, is there any evidence that suggests otherwise? That Akito was instead killed in the Warden's Room?"

"What difference would it make?" Saturn asks confusedly.

"A lot, probably. I want to make sure," Naohiro says.

"You're not wrong," Chikao says, lips curling. "It is worth noting that yes, there is a bloody trail. But to my knowledge, we've not determined the _direction_ of that trail. The footprints could be leading _from_ the elevator, or _to_ the elevator. They are that indecipherable."

Ashita frowns. "But if the culprit chased Akito to the elevator on the Prison Floor, and killed him in there, wouldn't they have left blood on the Lobby when they were done?"

"Wait, what?" Haruko blurts.

"Let's not get into detailed speculation. We don't want to lose the bigger picture," Takako hastily says.

"If that is the case, my speculation isn't detailed at all," Mayu says thoughtfully. "If Akito was killed in the Warden's Room, it might have gone like this…

"The culprit killed Akito while they were stepping on the bedsheet that was rolled out. Then afterwards, the culprit rolled Akito up into the bedsheet. The cloth would've absorbed the blood. However, the culprit's soles were still stained, hence the bloody footprints.

"The culprit carried him to the elevator. They unrolled him, and left him there to bleed. They returned to the Warden's Room, thus muddying the footprint trail, making it indecipherable. Finally, the culprit returned the bloody bedsheet to the Warden's Room."

Kasumi furrows her brows. "Alright… but why would the bedsheet, a damning piece of evidence, be left behind?"

Mayu pauses. "... Perhaps Shufukuma thought doing otherwise would be cheating?"

"Hey! I try not to interfere with mortal affairs!" Shufukuma shouts.

Sora huffs. "You're not mortal, you're a robot!"

Shufukuma huffs. "Yeah, a robot protected by the rules. You can try and break me Sky Guy, if you wanna endanger your friends again!"

Before Sora can retort, Fuku speaks up; "B-Back on the topic! Mayu, while that's a good theory, I don't think it's true. If we look at the bedsheet, the blood patterning on it doesn't match that scenario. If Akito was bleeding in the bedsheet, the stain would be bigger… but the stain is more of a weird, speckled pattern."

"So? Akito had cuts all over his body. That could've made the pattern," Hibiki says.

Fuku frowns as Ashita considers the evidence. The bloody footprints—the blood in the elevator—actually…! "The theory is that the bedsheet absorbed Akito's bleeding, right?" she says. "But if that's the case, why is there so much blood in the elevator?"

"That's what I thought," Kimi says tiredly. "We're reading too much into this. The guy was killed in the elevator, simple as that."

Kyou nods. "Exactly. It was a vicious murder—there was nothing elegant about it. It is unlikely that the culprit would've had the patience to clean up after themselves."

"And his cause of death…" Fuku frowns. "A strike like that to the throat—blood would have sprayed everywhere!"

"There _was_ blood on the elevator walls," Kimi agrees. "I know because I had to look at it while we were stuck in that oppressing elevator…"

Takako observes everyone. "Then it is settled. Akito was killed in the elevator. The culprit merely left bloody footprints leaving the elevator towards the Warden's Room."

"I see," Naohiro says. "Then by that logic, can we say that they traveled from the Main Floor to the Prison Floor?"

Ashita's eyes widen. "When Fuku, Sora, Mayu and I first discovered the body, Shufukuma had to call the elevator down. Right? There was a ding! Which means the elevator had been stuck at the Prison Floor."

Jao hums. "Alright then! So Akito was killed in the elevator. But how?"

"What do you mean 'how'? His throat was slashed," Kasumi says.

"No—how did they get into the elevator?"

"The control panel," Kyou says. "It was tampered with in the Main Floor. **We can safely assume that was their method**."

* * *

 **SELECTED (Truth Bullet)) Screwdriver**

* * *

" **I agree** ," Ashita says. "There was a **screwdriver** in the crime scene. Akito was holding it, so he was probably the one who opened the elevator… If it's not him, it was the culprit. One of them actually managed to open the elevator down at the Main Floor."

Haruko perks up. "And, the control panel wasn't tampered with in the Prison Floor."

Chikao nods. "Hn, so the culprit nor Akito couldn't have entered the elevator from the Prison Floor. They had to from the Main Floor."

There's a murmur of agreement. "Alright, we have this so far!" Ashita says:

* * *

 **CLIMAX REASONING**

 **Ashita:** "It seems obvious that Akito was killed in the elevator. For one, there's a lot of blood in the elevator. But we discussed the alternative—that he was killed in the Warden's Room. After all, there's a trail of bloody footprints leading from the elevator of the Prison Floor to the Warden's Room. These footprints are indecipherable in terms of direction. That's why we thought that Akito could've been killed in the Warden's Room—the culprit rolled Akito in the bedsheet, walked from the Room to the elevator, left Akito in the elevator, and then walked back to the Warden's Room to return the bedsheet. This would explain the lack of blood in the Warden's Room, and the messiness of the footprints.

"But, the evidence contests this. The speckled pattern on the bedsheet doesn't match Akito's wounds. Akito bled heavily from his cause of death, and there would've been significant blood spray. There's evidence of this blood spray in the elevator—blood on the walls.

"Besides confirming where Akito was killed, we also brainstormed the, uh, culprit's route. We all agree that Akito and the culprit entered the elevator from the Main Floor. The control panel on the Main Floor was tampered with, while the one in the Prison Floor wasn't. That means the culprit and Akito entered the elevator on the Main Floor, and traveled upstairs to the Prison Floor. During that trip, Akito was killed… the struggle must've happened for a few seconds. The culprit won. They exited the elevator on the Prison Floor, walking towards the Warden's Room. Inside, they dried off their feet. Dry enough so they can go back downstairs without leaving a trail. That's the route the culprit took for the murder!"

 **BREAK!**

* * *

The air in the Trial Room lifts somewhat at her words. It's good—they have something to go off now.

"You got a good memory, Ash," Sora compliments with a grin, before deflating. "Still, there's a lot of mysteries left. For one, why the footprints are so damn weird."

"I myself want to know why the death happened in the elevator," Mayu says. "Why there…? Why… was it accessed?"

Ashita bites her lip. Why did the murder occur in the elevator, of all places? Why did Akito open it…? Or, at the very least, if it was Akito, why did he try opening the elevator from the Main Floor and not the Prison Floor? Since he was camping at the Warden's Room, it would be more convenient…

What led him downstairs, away from the safety of that room?

Chikao hums. "I suppose it's another mystery we'll have to uncover throughout this trial."

"What I want to know is why the culprit went to the Warden's Room," Kasumi says.

Sinerra blinks. "To dry off their feet… I-I thought that was what the bedsheet was used for."

"But they needed to have brought that beforehand," Kasumi points out. "And I don't buy the idea that the culprit had the bedsheet on them, as they killed Akito. So, where did it come from?"

Ashita doesn't even need to look beside her to feel Haruko's stare. She takes a deep breath. "Actually… I know."

* * *

 **SELECTED (Truth Bullet)) Akito's Sleeping Arrangement**

* * *

Everyone looks to her. "I know why the bedsheet and the pillow were in the Warden's Room," Ashita continues. "Because… Akito brought them there. For the past few days, Akito had been camping in the Warden's Room. He wanted to watch over us, hear everything we said, to make sure we didn't do suspicious stuff. He… well, he distrusted us."

"He did _what_ —"

"You're kidding—"

"Shit," Sora curses, ruffling a hand through his blue hair, as everyone (who didn't already know) takes in the information. "Damn, so that's why he came storming in yesterday. I wondered how he knew the plan! So he was spying on us?! Everyday?! Th-That's messed up!"

"He did it because he cared!" Ashita exclaims. "It was creepy, I admit. But he surveilled us so he could intervene before did something we'd regret. Like how he confronted you guys," she says, glancing at Sora, Kimi and Haruko, "right? Judging from your words, Sora."

Haruko bites her lip. "He appeared out of nowhere and started shouting at us. Saying we were stupid to think about breaking a rule…"

Takako looks at them sharply. "What _did_ you three plan to do?"

Sora looks away. "Me, Kim and Haru wanted to go beyond the railings, to the floor underneath the Casino. We wanted to see if we could find anything there."

"We wanted to know how far we could go, first, before trying," Kimi says. "Going beyond the railings would be breaking that rule about going out of boundaries. Which meant death from the dogs."

"So you blocked them," Fuku says in realisation. "The dogs went downstairs through the elevator before—when they chased us to the A.V. Room. You blocked the way with a shelf."

"They couldn't go down the stairs because the door to the Prison Floor would be shut," Haruko says, "so we decided to try blocking the elevator. Of course, it didn't work."

"Exactamundo! It's a pity you had to involve everyone in your failure!" Shufukuma chastises.

Sora snarls, "That was your choice! We were the ones at fault; you just had to involve everyone!"

Shufukuma scowls (as much as a robotic bear can scowl, anyways). "What can I say? I have to punish reckless behaviour and anyone else who might try thinking about it! Vandalising school property is going too far!"

"But a guy going vigilante and stopping any possible murders isn't going too far?" Hibiki questions.

"H-He didn't break any rules! What was I supposed to do?!" Shufukuma blusters.

Naohiro hums. "Either way, it would explain why Akito was up there." He meets Ashita's gaze, smiling. Oh!—Ashita forgot he had an inkling. "Though I do wonder how long you knew about this, Ashita."

"Uh, about two days ago?" Ashita scratches her cheek. "I sorta found out from Kyou, actually."

All eyes turn to the Weapon Designer, who sighs. "I more or less told Ashita, yes. I found out since the beginning. I was inspecting the Warden's Room when Akito came in with that pillow and bedsheet. This was on the day we arrived here."

Saturn stares. "The very first day…?!"

"Hold up," Sora say with a tone of accusation, "you knew since the beginning and didn't tell us? Why not? You didn't think _that_ was suspicious for a guy you just met?! For all you knew, Akito could've been, I dunno, some psychopath trying to find the person most likely to walk alone at night, or something!"

Kyou looks at him pointedly. "I never took you for the pessimistic type," he says.

"Man, don't get started," Sora huffs. "You and I both know there's shades of that shit on both of—"

"Enough," Takako says evenly but firmly. She looks between them. "You two can resume this conversation later. For now we have a culprit to catch, and with this new information," she looks to Ashita, "new to _most_ , anyhow—it has various implications on what we already know."

Ashita blinks. "It does?" Wait, of course it does! "Oh! Like why Akito chose to open the elevator from the Main Floor and not the Prison Floor, where it'd be more convenient." She pauses. "Assuming _he's_ the one who opened it, but the screwdriver _was_ found in his hand…"

"Perhaps. But I was referring to your surety of his place of death." Takako raises a finger. "We considered the possibility that Akito died in the Warden's Room. We've since disproved that, but there's another reason why that is unlikely. That's because the Warden's Room allows you to watch others' movements."

"I see," Chikao says. "You mean to say that Akito, having already been in the Warden's Room, would have seen the culprit creep up on him… or otherwise act suspicious."

"That's right! Even if Akito was unprepared for the culprit, he probably would've had his bedsheet tied up around the door knob." Ashita hums. "The night I spent with him, he did that, probably to 'lock' the door."

"Woah!" Jao says, leaning forward on his podium, "Ashita, you two spent the night together?"

"Uh, yeah? I didn't want him to feel like he had to be alone."

Chikao chuckles. "There was only one chair…"

"That's quite the intimate sleeping arrangement," Mayu adds.

"Not really," Ashita says, wondering why Haruko looks ready to burst into laughter, or why Sora is gawking at her.

Kimi shakes her head. "This is why I don't like rumors… a girl can't do a guy a favour without being scrutinised... " She adjusts her black aviator sunglasses. "So we know Akito camped out in the Warden's Room, right? Which means he was there last night… so he was never in his room."

'Never' is quite a strong word, but since there's no evidence to support otherwise (at least not yet?) the discussion continues;

"Still, he went out of the Warden's Room at some point. How else would he have gotten to the elevator in the Main Floor?" Kasumi points out.

"He had the screwdriver with him," Haruko says, "so maybe he planned to open the elevator."

Jao looks up, contemplating. "Yeahhh, but it's like Ashita said. Why didn't Akito try opening the elevator from the Prison Floor? Why go all the way downstairs?"

"Oh, right," Haruko says abashedly.

"We don't know for sure that Akito was the one who tampered with the control panel," Naohiro says. "Maybe Akito went downstairs to stop the _culprit_ from opening the elevator."

Sinerra's eyes widen. "You mean that Akito… s-saw the culprit from the Warden's Room."

"And that is how the trail started," Saturn says solemnly. "'Full circle', I think is the expression."

Takako regards everyone. "If that is the case, then who could have opened the Elevator?"

Sora sighs. "Anyone, and that's the problem! Nobody was awake when the murder happened—except, you know, the culprit and Akito."

"That's it!" Ashita says in realisation. "It's not when Akito died that we have to focus on, it's—"

* * *

 **a.** **when I last talked to him**

 **b.** **when Akito went to sleep**

 **c.** **when the culprit started making their move**

 **THAT'S IT!**

* * *

"—when the culprit started making their move."

Fuku blinks. "You think the culprit spent time preparing for the murder?"

"I mean, possibly? There's all the mess in the Casino and Storage Room," Ashita points out, before a thought suddenly strikes her. "Actually… the culprit would've needed to get the screwdriver, right?"

Hibiki catches on. "Right… That could've been the suspicious move that prompted Akito…"

"And prompted a struggle, resulting in that glitter mess," Ashita adds.

Kimi frowns. "The Storage Room and the Casino… how the hell can we even begin explain those?"

There's a pause in the conversation. Eyes dart amongst each other, searching, asking—the tension in the air is one of confusion. Ashita can feel it, that sinking feeling of helplessness, like blanking out during an exam—

—No! Focus!

One thing at a time.

"We know where Akito was killed, along with the culprit's route," she says, calming her thoughts. "How about when he was killed? Or I guess, the timeframe he was killed?"

Kyou appraises her. "Alright. How do you propose we find that out?"

Ashita… blanks out. Quite unfairly, because the answer's obvious, as Mayu says, "Through our alibis. We have all given timestamps of our last-night activity. That should help."

"It's worth a shot," Haruko says.

 **TOPIC: When was Akito killed? (timeframe)**

* * *

 **NONSTOP DEBATE**

 **Haruko:** "I know plenty of people here went to bed straightway after the bonding session ended. **That was at 10 PM**."

 **Sora:** "The people who went to bed… that includes the ones who went to our bonding session, yeah? So me, Fuku, Haru, Kim… Ash, Nao, Tako, Kaz, Biki, Chao and May."

 **Jao:** "Hey! You forgot me!"

 **Hibiki:** "Why am I 'Biki'...? You do know what that means, right?"

 **Sora:** " **I don't think of you that way man** , the nickname just came to me!"

 **Kimi:** "Either way, the only ones who didn't come were Akito, Kyou, Saturn and Sinerra. **Akito should've been in the Warden's Room**. From what I heard, the other three were just in their rooms."

 **Jao:** "Can we be sure of that~? Couldn't the culprit have acted while most of us were in the bonding session?"

 **Naohiro:** "But Akito died around 1 AM. What would the culprit have done?"

 **Jao:** "Did **anybody check the Storage Room when the bonding session ended?... No?** Then the culprit totally could've picked up that screwdriver and made the glitter mess."

 **Takako:** "But **there weren't any glitter tracks around the place** … unless the culprit was careful about that. After all, it was possible to avoid most of the glitter on the floor of the Storage Room."

 **Chikao:** "Then the suspects would be those who didn't attend the bonding session."

 **Ashita:** _No, that can't be right!_

" **I don't think of you that way man"**

 **SELECTED (Truth Bullet)) Akito's Sleeping Arrangement**

 **BREAK!**

* * *

Ashita says, "Maybe you do think of Hibiki that way, Sora!" after remembering that yes, 'biki' meant 'beautiful maiden' in her national language.

Sora splutters, "Come on, Ash, that was just coincidence! Besides, what's that got to do with the murder?!"

Oops! She missed the point!

* * *

 **RETRY**

" **anybody check the Storage Room when the bonding session ended?... No?** "

 **SELECTED (Truth Bullet)) Akito's Sleeping Arrangement**

 **BREAK!**

* * *

Ashita says, "That's probably not what happened, Jao. After all, Akito had full view of every room. He would've known if someone entered the Storage Room and done something as suspicious as that!"

Jao claps his fist. "I get it! If he was paranoid enough to confront Sora and the others about their plan, then he'd definitely interfere with something as dumb as glitter."

Ashita nods. "Besides, I talked to Akito after 10 PM. He didn't mention anything about a messy Storage Room, or anyone acting suspicious. The culprit probably made their move later on, after 10 PM."

"Wait a second," Kimi interrupts, staring at the Interrogator. "Ashita, you talked to Akito last night? So you didn't go to your room straightaway…"

All eyes turn to her. Ashita flails. "N-No, but I did eventually! Naohiro can vouch for me!"

"It's true; I talked to Ashita for a bit before she went upstairs to Akito. I was in the Dining Hall when I saw Ashita return to her room, probably ten minutes after we talked."

Kyou turns to him. "So you too were awake at that time."

"Us too," Kasumi sighs, jabbing a finger in Hibiki's direction. "We stayed in the Casino after you all left. Hibiki stayed there until 10:34 for his room, and I stayed there until 10:40, arriving at my room two minutes later."

"You kept track of the time," Fuku says. "That's, er, a bit prepared…"

"If… we are talking about wh-who was awake past 10 PM, would that not apply to most people?" Sinerra tentatively asks.

"Oh, such as myself," Mayu pipes up. "After all, I spent time working on Fuku's doll after the bonding session. This was in my room, of course. I went to sleep at 11:40 PM."

Sora frowns. "Pretty sure some of us showered and stuff, but that isn't suspicious, right?"

"Neither is praying for our safety." Saturn regards them with a steely look. "I admit, Sin and me were awake after 10 PM. We prepared and performed for a total of an hour's time."

Jao balks. "Woah! It took that long to do it?!"

"It was difficult to remember that particular prayer, s-so we had to rewrite it from memory. M-Much less recite in perfect intonation!" Sinerra folds her hands. "Like Sattie said, it took us at least an hour. A-Afterwards he escorted me to my room."

"Did he go back to his room?" Kimi asks.

"Of course I did," Saturn growls. Some trade disbelieving looks but that's okay, right? They have people who've admitted their last-night activities and it's only natural that they'd seem suspicious (even if Ashita herself is under scrutiny, too).

"Looking at everyone's accounts, we can make a timeline," Ashita says, mind whirring;

* * *

 **CLIMAX REASONING**

 **Ashita:** "Haruko, Sora, Fuku, Takako, Jao, Kimi and Chikao went to bed straight after the bonding session that ended 10 PM, having a shared night routine where they didn't go out of their rooms.

"In terms of the people still out of their rooms, I was the first to go to bed at 10:20 PM, my estimated time of going back to my room.

"Next is Hibiki, who left the Casino at 10:34 and reached his room probably two minutes after.

"After him is Kasumi, who arrived at her room at 10:40.

"Naohiro saw all three of us go to the Dorms—he stayed at the Dining Hall until around 11 PM.

"Because he didn't see Sinerra or Saturn, and vice versa, he went to his room before they could. So Sinerra and Saturn went to their respective rooms after 11 PM.

"Mayu, who'd been at the bonding session and went to her room after, was awake until 11:40, but the same could be said for anybody trying to go to sleep in their room.

"During all that, we can safely say that Akito was watching our every move," Ashita finishes.

 **BREAK!**

* * *

She sees everyone consider this information, this possible list of suspects... "So any of those people could've done something suspicious," Kasumi says, frowning even more than usual (probably she's one of those suspects!). "Though I have to ask, does that really matter? Akito died at 1 AM. There's such a large a gap between the actions of the last person awake and the culprit's actions, that anybody could've done it anyways. Anybody could've woken up at 12 AM and done it."

"That's true," Naohiro says. "In that case, we can only say that Akito was killed between 10:20 PM and 1 AM."

Hibiki raises a brow. "If we're going off Ashita's account, shouldn't we prove it?"

Naohiro frowns. "What do you mean? I saw her go upstairs then later go to her Dorms. I can vouch for her."

"So we're sure she saw Akito, meaning he was still alive around 10:20 PM?"

"Yes," Haruko says with complete confidence, enough to startle Ashita. "Ashita wouldn't lie to us about talking to Akito. He was definitely alive at that time."

The others seem taken aback by her words. After all, they've been working from uncertainty. Regardless, Ashita beams at the Mountaineer, grateful at the fact that someone trusts her.

Even if Hibiki doesn't. Still, the Con Artist smiles defeatedly. "Heh, that's a good point. Guess I was doubting the wrong thing."

"If it helps, I caught a peek of the screens before I left last night," Ashita says. "I saw… Mayu with a block of wood, I think. And Sinerra writing something down—probably that prayer. Oh, and Naohiro in the Kitchen!"

Mayu's eyes widen. "Ashita, you just vouched for us. Isn't that quaint? How beautiful the memory is of an Ultimate Interrogator…!"

Woah now, it's not like she can recall anything at any time. Sometimes she needs a little push. Even now, Ashita feels like she's forgetting something small, small but possibly damning…

Well—at least they have a timeframe to go off on.

"Now that we have a timeframe and a timeline of accounts, how should we proceed?" Takako asks.

There's a beat of contemplation before Hibiki speaks up, "There's something that's been bothering me ever since it was mentioned. Akito's sleeping arrangement—it meant he could spy on anyone. He could tell if someone was being suspicious and confront them."

"What's your concern?" Naohiro asks.

"We could never confirm who opened the elevator, and why Akito went downstairs," Hibiki continues. "Actually, you had an idea," he says facing Naohiro, "about Akito going downstairs to stop the culprit from opening the elevator. So what if… the culprit did that intentionally? What if they tampered with the control panel to lure Akito out?"

"I see," Chikao says. "After all, they would not be able to sneak into the Warden's Room given Akito's omnipresent surveillance. The culprit was but a mere mortal to the all-seeing eyes of Akito, reminiscent of Huginn and Muninn themselves... However—!" He raises a finger. "Your theory, Hibiki, assumes that the culprit _knew_ about Akito's sleeping arrangement. That is why they avoided confronting Akito directly at the Warden's Room, and why they would think of luring him downstairs."

Hibiki nods. "That's exactly what I'm getting at," he says, and the gravity of his words strikes Ashita hard.

"Then," Fuku says, brows furrowed, "you'd be suspecting Kyou and Ashita."

 _And Naohiro. And Saturn._ Ashita licks her suddenly dry lips. But before she can speak, Naohiro beats her to it, looking like he'll say something he'll regret; "They aren't the only ones. I… also knew. I guessed last night that Akito was staying upstairs, from the evidence I saw and when Ashita confirmed it for me."

"But I never told Naohiro where Akito was staying," Ashita quickly jumps in.

Takako turns to Kyou. "Kyou, are you going to defend yourself?"

The Weapon Designer regards her coolly. "I explored every technological aspect of this place, all while avoiding overstepping my boundaries. I had no need to look at the elevator."

"It's the best way you could've lured Akito," Kasumi says lowly.

Kyou narrows his eyes. "If I wanted to lure him out, I would have held a knife to my throat before killing him with it. No… the elevator is a separate matter."

Kimi scoffs. "Separate? Are you joking? He was _killed_ in it."

Kyou shakes his head. "There are other things we should focus on."

Saturn scowls. "You are merely distracting attention from yourself, weapon designer! You who has knowledge in all things mech-nical… How could you not be suspicious?"

Sora sighs. "To be fair, anyone can use a screwdriver."

Hibiki crosses his arms. "But only a few can work with circuitry."

Ashita looks around with growing concern. For the first time, suspicions are high, all concentrated on their resident Weapon Designer.

It makes sense. It makes sense given Kyou's skills, given his familiarity with the tools. But—but—but… there's a missing piece of the puzzle. It's just beyond her reach. If only she can grab it—!

But a discussion starts around her. Ashita knows that if she wants time to think, she needs to make a point.

* * *

 **NONSTOP DEBATE**

 **Kasumi:** "I think the culprit lured Akito out of the Warden's Room by tampering with the elevator control panel. They did this because **confronting Akito directly was out of the question**."

 **Chikao:** "Kyou _was_ one of the people who knew about Akito's sleeping arrangement…"

 **Kyou:** "I did, but so could anyone. **They would just need to lie about their knowledge**."

 **Naohiro:** "If someone knew, why would they keep it a secret?"

 **Kyou:** "Well, why would—…"

 **Takako:** "Kyou? You were saying?"

 **Kyou:** "... I was going to **question Ashita's own secrecy**. Then I remembered how pointless this discussion was."

 **Saturn:** "Fool… The Elements can sense your worry! **You are the one who opened the elevator!** "

 **Ashita:** _Are you sure about that?_

 **"They would just need to lie about their knowledge"**

 **SELECTED (Truth Bullet)) Sinerra and Saturn's Account**

 **BREAK!**

* * *

Saturn could've known. Saturn went up to the Prison Floor more than once. Ashita opens her mouth and tries to form the words. But somehow, she can't say it.

"A-Ashita?" Sinerra says. "Do you have something to say?"

Swallowing, Ashita shakes her head. "Sorry… I just need more time to think…!"

* * *

 **RETRY**

 **"confronting Akito directly was out of the question"**

 **SELECTED (Truth Bullet)) Red Glitter**

 **BREAK!**

* * *

Ashita says, "I agree with you, Hibiki. But that's what makes your theory a bit narrow-minded. There are many ways the culprit could've lured Akito out—like messing up the Storage Room, or hiding knives in the freezer! The elevator is just one instance."

Hibiki frowns. "That may be, but it's where Akito was _killed_. The culprit could've done those others things after the murder. But they _had_ to have messed with the elevator to kill Akito."

Ashita gulps. Still—there's another angle—!

* * *

 **RETRY**

 **"You are the one who opened the elevator!"**

 **SELECTED (Truth Bullet)) Screwdriver**

 **BREAK!**

* * *

Ashita tries, "What if Akito opened the elevator? The screwdriver _was_ in his hand."

Jao drums his fingers on the podium. "Hmmm, it could've been placed there as a red herring. You never know! One minute the culprit is staring at Akito's dead body, the next he's trying to make us think Akito could've hacked his way into the elevator."

Fuku perks up. "Actually, I've seen Akito fiddle with the appliances before. Lights, smoke alarms… I actually think knew a bit about electrics."

Kasumi crosses her arms. "Not as much as Kyou, I bet."

"Regardless," Takako says, shifting the attention to Ashita, "do you have any more evidence to support that claim? Perhaps that will be more convincing than Kyou's circumstantial skillset."

Evidence… There's the glitter on Akito's hands, the same glitter from the Storage Room where the screwdriver was kept… Yeah, she can argue that!

Except. Except that sounds like narrow-minded thinking, too.

 _"Let's not get into detailed speculation. We don't want to lose the bigger picture."_

What is the bigger picture?

* * *

 **LOGIC DIVE**

 **Question 1: Where was Akito killed?**

a. The elevator

b. The Warden's Room

 **SELECTED (a)**

 **Awesome!**

 **Question 2: How was Akito killed?**

a. Stab to the heart

b. A slashed throat

c. Loneliness

 **SELECTED (b)**

 **Great memory!**

 **Question 3: What else was found in the crime scene?**

a. Red glitter

b. Cameras

c. A knife

 **SELECTED (c)**

 **That's right!**

 **CONCLUSION:**

 **Where was Akito killed? The elevator.**

 **How was Akito killed? A slashed throat.**

 **What else was found in the crime scene? A knife.**

 **BREAK!**

* * *

Ashita grips the edge of her podium. "I got it! The missing piece!"

Haruko blinks. "Piece?"

"Yep. The screwdriver may have opened the elevator, but it's not the murder weapon. The wave-bladed knife is!" Ashita looks at all of them. "We can brainstorm all we want about who opened the elevator, but if what's the point if we can't find out how the culprit got the knife in the first place? _That's_ what we should be focusing on."

Realisation overtakes them. "That's right, the knife," Kimi says, palming her face, "I can't believe I forgot about that. Ugh, it's such an important clue, too…"

"We were focusing our efforts on the elevator…" Naohiro nods. "You're right, Ashita. If we want to know more about the elevator, we'll have to first explore the origins of the knife."

"I can't argue with that," Kasumi frowns. "Can't open the elevator without the screwdriver, can't kill without the knife… Still, I've got my eye on Kyou. It's just a matter of proving it."

"Proving something is true isn't necessarily the same as deducing," Takako says softly. "We must be careful not to confuse the two, lest our bias clouds our judgement."

"Think it already did," Hibiki says while glancing at Ashita beside him who, okay, won't argue him on that.

Sora crosses his arms. "You see that, Kyou? Ash saved your ass! You gonna thank her or keep brooding?"

Kyou appraises Ashita. "... Out of everyone in this room, I trust her the most."

"Uh," Ashita blurts.

"She had some emotional attachment to Akito. I doubt she suddenly turned on him. Besides," Kyou continues, "she once stayed the night with him in the Warden's Room, earning that much of his trust. She could have taken advantage of that and spent last night with him, killing him in his sleep. That would be the humane option. But she didn't."

Oh. Uh. "That's a… really practical way of putting it," Ashita says hesitantly. "But I'm glad to have your vote of confidence?"

Kyou doesn't reply to that, which isn't surprising, but… out of all the people there besides Haruko, Ashita never thought he'd be that confident in her innocence.

"We know what killed Akito. So if we're going to discuss the knife now, we should talk about how he died," Naohiro says.

 **TOPIC: What Akito killed? (method of murder)**

* * *

 **NONSTOP DEBATE**

 **Naohiro:** "According to the Case File, Akito died from a slashed throat. He also had many external wounds."

 **Fuku:** "He also had a burn scar on the jaw, but that's **unrelated to the murder**."

 **Haruko:** "It's obvious that Akito died from the wave-bladed knife, right? **That was found in the crime scene!** "

 **Sinerra:** "What if it was a red herring…?"

 **Chikao:** "Hn, Sinerra, are you saying that something else was used as the murder weapon? Such as the kitchen knives in the freezer?"

 **Sora:** "I mean, why would the culprit dispose of the knives like that? It doesn't make sense unless **they wanted us to focus on the weird wavy knife**."

 **Kimi:** "Please don't make this into _another_ existential debate like the elevator. We know the wave-bladed knife is the murder weapon, let's just focus on that!"

 **Saturn:** "Ignoring the strangeness of the kitchen knives is a mistake. They were left there for a reason… perhaps as a dark omen!"

 **Ashita:** _Intentional or not, that's our clue!_

 **"they wanted us to focus on the weird wavy knife** "

 **SELECTED (Truth Bullet)) Wave-bladed Knife**

 **BREAK!**

* * *

"It doesn't matter which knife is the murder weapon," Ashita says. "A-At least, not right now! The important thing is that we know where the kitchen knives came from—the Kitchen, where anybody could access them. But the wave-bladed knife isn't like them at all. The culprit went out of their way to leave it at the crime scene. Whether or not it's a red herring… if we find out where they got it from, the events of the murder can become clearer."

"That is true," Mayu says contemplatively. "I did wonder why the culprit didn't use a kitchen knife since that would be more convenient. Perhaps that particular wavy knife was for good luck?"

"Ooh, like one of those good luck charm dolls?" Jao says.

"Speaking of luck," Kasumi says wryly, "I think we can all agree that the knife came from the Casino."

Naohiro nods. "You're saying the culprit won the knife from the slot machines… The same slot machines that are broken."

"Yeah, what a waste!" Shufukuma suddenly shouts. "You good-for-nothing brats, taking advantage of my generosity like that!"

Takako gives the bear a cold look. "Be quiet. Your words aren't needed."

Shufukuma grumbles quietly, just as Naohiro continues, "So if we're theorising that the wave-bladed knife came from the Casino, it's probably linked to the mess there. The culprit… probably won the knife and destroyed the slot machines."

Sora blinks. "You're saying the culprit did all that after the bonding session?"

"If so, a certain pair is suspicious," Kyou says. Everybody turns to him, intrigued. "Hibiki and Kasumi," he says, gaze narrowed. "Last, night, they stayed at the Casino for a reasonable amount of time. They frequent it; they are familiar with the environment. Perhaps even the slot machines' workings."

Kasumi crosses her arms. " _That's_ your reasoning?"

"Yeah, you're only accusing us because of our Talents!" Hibiki says indignantly.

Kyou tilts his chin. "Is that a crime? Hmph… The Casino Host and Con Artist… what a pair you make."

The pair glower at him, obviously disliking his accusation. But the idea has already been planted; that possibility, that need to suspect the suspicious…

"It's possible," Jao says, biting his lip. "You two were alone in the Casino. Anything could've happened..."

Kasumi throws her hands up. "You've _got_ to be shitting me. What's your proof?"

Kyou levels her with a cool gaze.

"Only a few people would spend most of their time around slot machines," he says.

Ashita gulps as the others chip in. What Kyou was saying was ridiculous. There's no way…

 _"I'm giving you all a reality check," Kasumi snaps. "Just like that video this morning did for me…"_

 _"It's naive to think that trust has to be a given," Hibiki says. "It has to be_ earned _. So far, Akito hasn't earned mine."_

Are Kasumi and Hibiki really involved…?

* * *

 **NONSTOP DEBATE**

 **Kyou:** "Hibiki and Kasumi stayed late last night at the Casino. That is suspicious considering the slot machines were destroyed."

 **Jao:** "Hibiki and Kasumi are pretty close. They could've **planned the murder together**."

 **Fuku:** "No, there's no reason; the motive doesn't benefit accomplices. Besides, Nao saw them go to the Dorms!"

 **Chikao:** "However, Kasumi could have waited until Hibiki left **before winning the knife and smashing the slot machines**."

 **Kimi:** "I can't believe I'm saying this, but… Kasumi could've hid the knife in that red leather purse she always carries around. Naohiro wouldn't have noticed anything when she went to her room."

 **Naohiro:** "No, I didn't notice anything. Despite that, isn't the **win rate for the slot machines really low**?"

 **Kyou:** "Kasumi is the Ultimate Casino Host. I'm certain she found a way around that."

 **Sora:** "No, I really don't think Kaz did it!"

 **Kasumi:** "So you've all phased Hibiki out of your suspicions. Tch, my Talent doesn't mean I control win rates. I'm not a cheater!"

 **Mayu:** " **Except for that one time…** "

 **Ashita:** _I feel like I can refute more than one thing… but I'll go with what stood out to me the most!_

 **"before winning the knife and smashing the slot machines!"**

 **SELECTED (Truth Bullet)) Kasumi's Account**

 **BREAK!**

* * *

Ashita says, "But Kasumi said the slot machines were fine the time she'd been there!"

"In this situation, relying on the suspect's alibi when no one else can vouch for it is unwise," Chikao points out. "Especially since Hibiki and Kasumi did not leave the Casino together."

Crap! She needs to try a different argument!

* * *

 **RETRY**

 **"before winning the knife and smashing the slot machines!"**

 **SELECTED (Truth Bullet)) Sledgehammer**

 **BREAK!**

* * *

"There's one thing that bothers me," Ashita says with furrowed brows. "I want to ask you guys: if Kasumi did break the slot machines, what would she have used?"

Haruko frowns. "The sledgehammer, right?"

"Right! But where would she have gotten it from?"

Sinera stutters, "Th-The Casino…? Or…"

"The Storage Room," Ashita says. "Which is probably where the sledgehammer came from, if we consider the fact that the toolbox is from the Storage Room. Also, I don't see why a casino would have a sledgehammer."

Mayu gestures a hand. "Yes, but how can we be sure of that…?"

"Oh, alright! I'll tell you brats!" Shufukuma shouts. "Yeah, the sledgehammer came from the Storage Room! Happy now?"

Taken aback by his sudden aid, everybody goes speechless. "Don't look at me like that," the bear continues grumpily. "That… _person_ was pretty good at covering their tracks. Plus it's kinda pitiful seeing you all flail about without a clue. A hint is the least I can do!"

"A way out of here would be much better," Kimi snarks under her breath.

"Still, the fact that we know the sledgehammer came from the Storage Room… At least we can be sure of that," Takako says.

* * *

 **UPDATED (Truth Bullet))** **Sledgehammer**

* * *

Found resting at the back of one of the slot machines. The end of the hammer is scorched, as though it had come into contact with circuitry. It was once stored in the Storage Room.

"What I am not sure of is your argument, Ashita," Takako continues.

Ashita blinks. "Oh! Well… Jao said Kasumi could've smashed the slot machines after Hibiki left. She'd have to get the sledgehammer from the Storage Room, right? But then **Naohiro should've seen her!** "

" **I disagree** ," Chikao says, startling Ashita. "Kasumi could've won the knife without destroying the slot machines in the same instance… Perhaps, with patience like that of Decimus and his co-conspirators, Kasumi won the knife… went to her room, waited until she was sure nobody was still awake, and went back downstairs to destroy the slot machines… or do so after first murdering Akito."

Kimi looks downward. "She does have that red purse with her almost all the time. A knife like that could fit in it."

Kasumi scowls. "Throwing me under the bus, huh?"

Kimi looks uncharacteristically sheepish. Meanwhile, Naohiro shakes his head; "Still, the slot machines have a low win rate. Are you saying that Kasumi spent all night trying to win the knife?"

"Possibly… but she didn't have to. She could have taken days. Operated the slot machines with nobody around." Chikao hums. "It's possible considering _that_ particular mechanic."

Mayu tilts her head. "... Mechanic?"

"The Mileage System. A mechanic where your attempts at playing accumulate into a higher probability of winning." Chikao gestures to Ashita and Haruko. "We found that information in Akito's room, on a note he wrote."

The information catches the others by surprise. Saturn says disbelievingly, "The more you play, the more you can win…? How come we never found out about this?!"

Shufukuma scoffs. "You never asked!"

Takako narrows her eyes. "So Akito asked you?"

Shufukuma doesn't answer, though whether it was because Takako asked Ashita isn't sure.

Kasumi pinches the bridge of her nose. "You think I used a mechanic _none of us_ except that guy knew about, to win a knife, because I liked going to the one place I felt comfortable in?"

Chikao nods. "That is my theory."

"Really?" Hibiki challenges. "Don't you think it's more suspicious that Akito knew about that system?"

That gets Chikao to think—and Ashita too. They discussed it shortly before, the possibility of Akito using the slot machines… thus discovering the Mileage System.

Ashita shakes her head.

There's no way. It doesn't make sense—he's supposed to be all paranoid and safety-oriented—

"I still don't understand. Why destroy the slot machines?" Fuku asks as the others talk.

"They probably say whoever used it," Jao says, "so that's why Kasumi broke them all!"

"Why would I, much less the culprit, break _all_ of them?" Kasumi asks impatiently. "Besides, I'm not dumb enough to waste my time winning a knife when I could get one from the kitchen."

"You could have be trying to win something else," Kyou says. "This system increases your chances of winning, but it doesn't help you choose your prize."

"Look, I get it. I get why you're mad at me," Kasumi says through gritted teeth. "But you have no evidence. Fucking _none_."

"That didn't stop the both of you," Kyou says lowly.

"You two, _calm down_ ," Takako says, voice resounding across the room. Arms folded, she sighs. "Look… I understand you are being accused for murder. That would make anyone indignant. But yelling at each other, scrabbling for a defense—that will only take you so far. _Especially_ if you end up sidetracking our investigation.

"This is a trial. It is natural to suspect one another. To be afraid. That is why we need to cooperate." Takako eyes them from where they face across each other. "Not cooperating will only make you more suspicious."

There are… a few guilty looks in the room. But Kyou shakes his head. "That is too idealistic a notion. That fear is exactly why cooperation is difficult… You need only ask Hibiki about that."

"Hey," Sora barks angrily, "what the hell are you getting at—"

"His motive video. He watched it."

Ashita's eyes widen. She remembers their conversation, her question;

 _"Did—did you—?"_

 _"Eavesdrop? Accidentally… But there is no point revealing Hibiki's secret. I won't do it unless it is necessary."_

"A-Alright, it's true! I lied about not watching my motive video," Hibiki stammers. "But I was scared of what you'd all think. I didn't want that distrust!"

"I can vouch for him," Haruko quickly interjects. "He told us, me and Ashita. He wanted to prove the motive was fake and it backfired. It doesn't matter in the end; we all know what the motive is so—so anyone could've…!"

"Hibiki is the Ultimate Con Artist," Kyou says evenly. "Him confessing to you could have been a ruse to drop your guard."

A ruse?

"I can't accept that," Haruko says stubbornly, as Hibiki moves to argue, as the tension rises. "Hibiki watched his motive video because he wanted to prove he wouldn't fall for it. He said it so genuinely… so I can't doubt him! He only took that risk to understand what he was going up against!"

Took that risk—

— _to understand what he was going up against_.

That's why he—!

Ashita looks down at her feet, her hands gripping the podium tightly. Mind whirring, facts connecting, as voices grow louder around her.

If Akito did use the slot machines—if he did find their threat that way, he definitely would've—

To her left, across the room, Ashita spots the gaze of a certain Mythologist. Chikao looks at her knowingly and somehow, somehow, she knows they're on the same page.

But the debate around them is too fierce, too impenetrable. Kyou, Kasumi and Hibiki… Before this trial, she never thought she'd see them at each other's throats.

Ashita takes a deep breath. No matter what, she needs to get their attention!

* * *

 **MASS PANIC DEBATE**

(KYOU): Considering the wave-bladed knife is the murder weapon—(KASUMI): Anyone could've won the knife—(HIBIKI): There are other things to be suspicious about—(KYOU):—it's important to look at its origins—(HIBIKI):—like the note, or the Storage Room—(HARUKO): There's no need to fight—!(FUKU): The answer to this is simple, guys—

 **FOCUS!**

 _(KASUMI):—after the bonding session; it didn't have to be—_

 **(KYOU): So the Casino is suspicious, and as frequent visitors—**

 _(KASUMI):—How do you know we're frequent visitors, do you—(HIBIKI): Just because our Talents are—(KASUMI):—stalk us or something—?_

 **(KYOU): The possibility is too great to ignore—**

 **(KYOU):—It's my job to explore all possibilities—begrudgingly I understand why you suspected me, but you have the skills to deceive us all— accomplices or not, that is why I suspect you two—**

 **!(KASUMI): Cut the bullshit! You don't know what you're saying! You don't have any evidence! You're only arguing to throw attention off yourself!**

 **LOUD VOICE DIALOGUE—SILENCE IT!**

 **BREAK!**

(HARUKO): Everybody, please listen—!(TAKAKO): Shouting at each other will not—!(KYOU): I am arguing because I—!(KASUMI): You have no proof—(HIBIKI): This isn't helping at all—(KASUMI):—so why should I listen?(HIBIKI):—Why do you trust Ashita—?

 **FOCUS!**

 _(JAO): What a weird question!(HIBIKI): It's a legit—(NAOHIRO): This is getting out of hand, everybody—_

 **(FUKU): If I can interrupt—**

 _(TAKAKO):—quieten down, speaking over one another won't—(KASUMI):—there's suspicion and then there's a grudge, don't pretend otherwise—(KYOU):—I don't see why—(SORA): We're getting nowhere like this—!(SINERRA): Please calm down—!_

 **(FUKU): Sorry, I just remembered something—**

 **(FUKU): Really, I should've remembered a long time ago—might've prevented this whole thing!—but think about it—stuff like winning a knife would have seemed suspicious to a certain someone, right—?**

 **(ASHITA):** _That's it!_

 **SELECTED (Truth Bullet)) Akito's Sleeping Arrangement**

 **BREAK!**

* * *

"Everyone—" Ashita tries in her loudest voice, but she goes unheard. "Hey—Hey—!"

"HEY BRATS!"

A piercing noise makes them stop and cover their ears. Shufukuma's voice, which had annoyingly risen in pitch, yells, "This trial is supposed to be sophisticated! You know what you all sound like—a bunch of crying schoolchildren! Come on, I'm trying to enjoy myself here!"

His scolding does make everyone quiet, but tension still simmers in the silence. Ashita wastes no time; in her most authoritative voice she says, "Nobody could've won that knife without any fuss!"

"... What are you talking about?" Kimi asks, as everybody looks at the Interrogator in confusion. (Everybody except for Fuku, she thinks.)

"We know Akito spied on us," Ashita explains, "and we know he hardly interacted with us. So he probably stayed in the Warden's Room every chance he got—night, day, whatever. So if anyone ever tried using a slot machine, either last night or days before—Akito would've known. And _we'd_ know because he would've made a big fuss about it."

"... What?" Saturn says.

"I must say, I didn't expect you to argue that," Chikao says, surprised. "Not that it isn't true, mind you."

"I'm getting to it," Ashita reassures him. "But yeah. We've all made a mistake! Kasumi and Hibiki didn't use a slot machine. Not unless Akito confronted them. No—the only person he would've needed to confront… is himself."

Mayu frowns. "What are you saying, Ashita?"

"That Akito tried a slot machine. That's why he had the Mileage System Note, and why he also—"

"Woah, hold up," Sora says, hands in a 'stop' motion. "You're saying Akito used one of those things?!"

Ashita nods. "I know it sounds crazy but—"

"Damn right it is! This is the same guy who specifically told us not to use them!"

Kyou quietly regards her. "Why do you make such a claim, Ashita? You must have some reason."

"W-Well, considering the type of person he is… He must've done it to understand its threat. That's why he took that risk!"

 **Naohiro: Sorry, but your argument is too distasteful!**

* * *

 **REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN**

 _The spotlights dim except for those above Ashita and Naohiro. They take center stage._

 **Ashita:** "Eh, Naohiro…?"

 **Naohiro:** "It doesn't make sense. Akito wouldn't go back on his word like that. He always struck me as someone who stuck to his principles."

 **Ashita:** _I know… But things change!_

 **CUT A PATH TO THE TRUTH!**

 **SELECTED (Truth Sword)) Akito's Shufukoins**

 **Naohiro:** "Akito has always preached about safety. He knew the threat the slot machines posed."

 **Naohiro:** "He threatened us not to use them, remember? He believed in avoiding them at all costs."

 **Naohiro:** "What you're saying is completely out of character for him!"

 **Naohiro:** "He was **against being reckless** , so there's no reason for him to throw caution to the wind!"

 **Ashita:** _That's what I thought too… But Akito was a complex guy. How can I prove that—?_

 **INTERCEPTION SUPPORT!**

 **SELECTED (Truth Sword)) Akito's Sleeping Arrangement**

 _Chikao's spotlight briefly returns._

 **Chikao:** "Sorry to intervene, but what you're saying isn't completely true. After all, this is the same Akito who risked his life to stay in the Warden's Room."

 **ADVANCE!**

 **Ashita:** "That's right! Akito wasn't beyond taking a few reckless measures if it meant preventing others from being reckless."

 **Ashita:** "Considering the execution we watched in the A.V. Room—that sudden knowledge of the motive—he definitely would've been concerned about us!"

 **Naohiro:** "I understand… But it still seems like a stretch."

 **Naohiro:** "Out of all the things he could've done, why try a slot machine?"

 **Naohiro:** "There's **no evidence** of him possibly having used one—it's all theoretical."

 **Ashita:** _That's wrong!_

 **SELECTED (Truth Sword)) Akito's Shufukoins**

 **BREAK!**

* * *

Naohiro stares in shock. "Shufukoins…? What are you saying?"

"There were six Shufukoins found in Akito's room," Ashita says. "Those Shufukoins are our currency—we trade them in exchange for the chance to win stuff from the slot machines. I know what you're thinking," she hurriedly says with empathy, "no—Akito didn't start with six in his drawer. I remember it now—I lost a bet to Jao (sorta), and he told me I owed him ten Shufukoins. So he obviously expected me to have more than six, right?"

"Yup," Jao says. "I found sixteen of those coins in my own room. I just assumed everybody had the same amount, though."

"Correct!" Shufukuma butts in. "Everybody started with sixteen of my precious Shufukoins. I thought it wouldn't be fair to play favorites."

Mayu eyes him strangely. "Favorites? So you would've given your most favored potential culprit more Shufukoins to win a weapon…?"

Haruko shakes her head. "That's a chilling thought…!"

Chikao chuckles. "Either way, we now know that Akito used ten Shufukoins in trying a slot machine. That would be enough for him to discover the Mileage System, hn?"

Naohiro smiles grimly. "I can't possibly argue with that. If the evidence is there, then… Akito must've done it."

"I never got to know him, so I can't really say it's outta character for him or anything," Sora says as everyone considers the new information. "I know Ash knew him the best, so I'm willing to take her word for it!"

"Sure about that?"

All eyes turn to Kimi, who defensively stands with arms akimbo. "I'm just saying; the guy was pretty shady. He already knew the slot machines could give out weapons, so why go out of his way to try them?"

"He probably wanted to win something and kill someone," Jao says.

Ashita's breath hitches. Somehow it's worse than when Kasumi and Hibiki were being suspected.

"I sincerely doubt that," Takako says with firm confidence. "After all, Akito stayed in the Warden's Room to keep an eye on us—to make sure none of us would do anything suspicious."

"Or he wanted to be in control. He wanted to know where everyone would be at all times," Jao says. "That way he can target the weakest person. It's more or less what Sora said."

Stunned, Sora scoffs, "That was me being angry at Kyou!"

Heart heavy, Ashita addresses the Puppeteer. "Jao, why're you accusing Akito? I told you—he just wanted to look out for us. He was scared, and a bit too stubborn to let others help him—"

"—because he distrusted people. So maybe," Jao says, frowning, "maybe he was so scared that someone would off him first. Maybe he wanted to kill someone; maybe he just wanted something to defend himself with, that we couldn't track down like the kitchen knives or whatnot. It's possible, right? Akito _was_ a hypocrite."

Ashita shuts her eyes. She knows he kinda was. But anyone would be in this situation, right? If they were faced with certain death—certain pressure—… wouldn't that make anyone irrational?

"I don't think Akito winning the knife makes sense," Fuku pipes up, breaking the momentary silence.

Saturn booms, "Exactly! I do not understand why we are suspecting the victim, of all people. We should be searching for the firefighter's killer!"

"But that revolves around the murder weapon, AKA the knife. A knife we've said over and over again that nobody could've won, because Akito would've confronted them." Naohiro frowns. "So… if we go by process of elimination—if we consider the only person who would've tried to stay awake all night—… only Akito could've gotten the knife."

"I disagree," Ashita says, barely withholding her stutter. "I-I mean—yeah, Akito could've won the knife. But he wouldn't have wanted to! I think Akito tested a slot machine to see if you really had a low chance. Then he discovered the Mileage System."

Kyou frowns. "Your logic… You're saying that Akito tested a slot machine yesterday."

Ashita nods. "I think he did it when he was sure everyone had gone to sleep. So… 11:40 PM-ish, the time Mayu went to sleep. Akito would've grabbed Shufukoins from his room and went to the Casino."

"How are you so sure he tried this yesterday?" Kasumi asks harshly.

"Because—he wouldn't have left the slot machines as is if he knew they were that dangerous, with the Mileage and all." Ashita adds, "Which is why… I think he's the one who destroyed them."

Fuku falters. "That's—"

"Akito," Kimi deadpans in disbelief, "the same guy who wanted to check safety labels on appliances, and rewire an entire smoke alarm, was also capable of vandalism? Seriously…?!"

"I understand it though," Haruko realises. "Kasumi—you said the culprit broke the slot machines to cover up their tracks. But it wasn't the culprit, it was Akito—he broke them to prevent anyone else from using the machines!"

Ashita nods. "Right! It makes sense for the kind of guy he was: to break the source of the weapons and ruin the Mileage System's effectiveness."

"Ohhh, I get it now," Jao says wide-eyed. "Well, if you tie it up with that mess then it makes sense… I think."

"Profiling a person is always a challenge," Takako says empathically. "We are extrapolating based on what we know of Akito's personality and the actions he took… Was he acting for his own sake, or others' as well? His actions thus far, including the ones we are speculating, seem irrational given his character. Yet…" She takes a deep breath. "Forgive me for breaching client confidentiality, but… irrationality is normal for those with extreme anxiety."

"That was your diagnosis, right?" Naohiro checks solemnly.

Takako nods. "Akito knew he worried too much, but in seeking to control those perceived threats—to control his anxiety—he continually felt alert. That is why I agree with Ashita and Haruko. Akito likely thought reactive surveillance was not enough. So he became proactive, thus removing the threat of the slot machines."

Hibiki frowns. "Don't you think you're romanticising his actions a little bit?"

"Do you have a better diagnosis?"

Hibiki says nothing, just as Haruko speaks up; "If… we're talking about why Akito tried a slot machine, I think I know why…"

Mayu hums. "Because of the motive confirmation?"

"No," Haruko says, eyeing Sora and Kimi regretfully. "When Sora, Kimi and I were trying to come up with an escape plan, we had two ideas. One was trying the dogs' strength, to see how far we could break the rules. Personally, I thought that was the most dangerous of the two plans."

Kimi clicks her tongue. "Yeah… me and Sora thought the other plan was more risky because of what you guys would've thought. About… us trying to win a grenade from the slot machines, to blow up the wall as an escape route."

"That was—" Ashita blurts out. She remembers that suggestion being made before.

Sora lets out an explosive breath. "Damn…! Akito must've heard us and thought…! W-We said we wouldn't do it though! Did he not trust us enough?"

"The answer to that's pretty obvious by now," Jao says.

Hibiki sighs. "It's that distrust which makes this hard to believe. Your profiling is strong, even if it does paint him as a bit of a martyr. But is there really no way of proving that Akito broke the slot machines? Like a footprint? Anything that points to him and not the culprit doing it?"

Ashita draws a blank. Is there any evidence? Her hesitation must be apparent, if Haruko's frown is any indication. With an encouraging nod, Haruko says, "I think we should discuss the possibility. I know this might seem like grasping straws, but we should have faith in this reasoning! Akito has much of a role in his murder as his culprit does. If we can determine that first, I know we can find the culprit and prevail over this trial."

The others exchange quick glances. "Well, I don't see why not," Naohiro says, smiling. "It could help us explain all the other evidence we found."

"That was like an angel's sermon, Haru!" Sora exclaims. "Alright, leave it to us!"

Breathing easier, Ashita shoots Haruko a thankful look. She also doesn't miss the wary looks thrown by Kasumi, Hibiki and Kyou (and Saturn?), but ignores that for now.

* * *

 **NONSTOP DEBATE**

 **Naohiro:** "Akito found out about the Mileage System. Because of that, he broke the slot machines so nobody would exploit it."

 **Chikao:** "He was possibly worried by Kimi, Sora and Haruko's plan. It reminds me of the timeless fairy tale of Rapunzel—of Dame Gothel finding Rapunzel's secret prince, thus snipping off her hair and casting her out to the wilderness, so she many never exploit that small semblance of freedom and love..."

 **Fuku:** "... Um, back to the topic—Akito would've destroyed those machines with the sledgehammer. That wasn't in the Casino before… so **Akito must've gotten it from the Storage Room after everyone went to bed**."

 **Kasumi:** "If it's relevant, we didn't find any broken glass in the Casino."

 **Jao:** "Oh, there were glass shards in the Lobby! But, **it seems weird for Akito to dump them there** …"

 **Sora:** "Wait, if he destroyed the slot machines, what about the control panel? When did he open that?"

 **Kyou:** "After destroying the slot machines…"

 **Sora:** "Geez, the machines, the elevator… **Is there anything else this guy did without telling us**?"

 **Ashita:** _That's worth noting!_

 **"** **it seems weird for Akito to dump them there"**

 **SELECTED (Truth Bullet)) Newspaper in Bin**

 **BREAK!**

* * *

"I sorta agree Jao," Ashita says. "The Lobby glass shards are a mystery… but Akito wasn't the type to litter glass where it could cut anyone. Which makes the glass shards in the Kitchen bin all the more suspicious!"

Naohiro perks up. "That's right. You said those could be from the Casino."

"I spotted how those glass shards had the same murky colour as the screens from the slot machines. So you were right Kasumi," Ashita says to the Casino Host, "about the lack of shards. That's because Akito, after smashing them, cleaned it all up!"

Fuku blinks. "Huh…! He probably put the newspaper below each slot machine before he smashed them. That's probably how he collected all the glass shards, rolled it all up and put it in the bin."

Kimi raises a brow. "He really went to all that effort? Wow…"

Ashita turns to Hibiki with a smile. "Is that evidence enough for you?"

Hibiki hums. "I don't see why the culprit would do it, so, alright. Still… if Akito was all about safety, why would he leave the sledgehammer behind?"

Uh—! Ashita sweats. "M-Maybe he forgot…?"

Hibiki looks at her incredulously, and Ashita is only saved by Shufukuma's sudden loud harrumph.

"Oh, alright, if you guys _really_ need my help!" The bear clears his (animatronic) throat. "Truth is, I put that sledgehammer there!"

That takes everybody aback. "You messed around with the investigation?!" Sora says angrily.

"Only as a freebie clue! It's annoying when people cover their tracks well!"

Ashita's mind jumpstarts with that particular phrase. "Cover their tracks… Shufukuma, you said that before, when you told us the sledgehammer was from the Storage Room."

Shufukuma says nothing. Ashita gasps. "You're confirming it! Akito really _did_ destroy the slot machines _and_ put the sledgehammer back!"

"Ggrrh! Don't put words in my mouth! All I want is a fair trial! After all," the bear says, "I want you guys to do your darn best!"

Kimi scoffs. "You're full of shit."

Shufukuma scoffs back. "Don't be ungrateful, brat. I even cleaned the glitter off the sledgehammer for the suspense factor."

Kyou narrows his eyes. "Then the sledgehammer was originally covered in red glitter."

Chikao chimes in, "Are you saying **Akito was the one who covered the Storage Room in red glitter**?"

Ashita's eyes widen. " **That has to be it** ," she says;

* * *

 **SELECTED (Truth Bullet)) Akito's Hands**

* * *

"Akito's hands had red glitter on them. That's a big clue, isn't it?"

"Looking at his body, I did find some specks of glitter on his pants and under his shoes, but they weren't really obvious compared to his hands," Fuku says. "It's definitely possible."

"Why though?" Sinerra says, brows furrowed. "I don't understand… wh-why Akito would do something like that…!"

Exactly! It seems random for Akito to do something like that… although in his eyes, it might've been a rational thing to do…

Why would Akito create such a mess?

* * *

 **LOGIC DIVE**

 **Question 1: Why did Akito destroy the slot machines?**

a. To get rid of his Shufukoins

b. To get rid of a weapon source

 **SELECTED (b)**

 **On point!**

 **Question 2: Did the Storage Room contain a sledgehammer?**

a. Yes

b. Maybe

c. No

 **SELECTED (a)**

 **Great memory!**

 **Question 3: What is the most important aspect of the glitter?**

a. Red

b. Shiny

c. Liable to stick

 **SELECTED (c)**

 **Exactly!**

 **CONCLUSION:**

 **Why did Akito destroy the slot machines? To get rid of a weapon source.**

 **Did the Storage Room contain a sledgehammer? Yes.**

 **What is the most important aspect of the glitter? Liable to stick.**

 **BREAK!**

* * *

"I've got it!" Ashita exclaims. "Akito covered the Storage Room in red glitter for the same reason he destroyed the slot machines—because they were sources of weapons."

"What? But there's only random crap in the Storage Room," Kimi confusedly points out. "Soap bars, school stationery, toy cars, handcuffs… Oh."

"Yep. To a guy like Akito, those things could've been an unconventional weapon. Or an actual one, like the sledgehammer he found in there. So of course he'd want to identify anyone who'd go in that room of 'death traps'."

Sinerra blinks. "... Using glitter?"

"Oh, I get it," Mayu says. "Glitter sticks easily. Anybody who entered the Storage Room would have glitter on them, which would be a red flag—pun intended—signalling them as a possible culprit." She looks down. "Hm! My soles do indeed have some glitter on them from when I investigated."

Ashita nods. "That glitter would be really annoying for the culprit to wash off. Especially if they've left a trail!"

"Hey," Naohiro says contemplatively, "if we go by Shufukuma's words, that the sledgehammer had originally been stained with glitter, then we have a sequence of events. Akito would've smashed the screens first, put the sledgehammer back in the Storage Room, and then dumped glitter all over it and everything else."

"That seems to make sense," Takako says.

"Sense…" Hibiki shakes his head. "The sensible thing to do would've been to block access to the Storage Room."

Takako sharply looks at him. "Are you judging a dead man's actions?"

"No, God no! I'm just questioning it! Pouring glitter over stuff so he can track whoever's been in the Storage Room… that's just surveillance, isn't it? Something Akito could already do in the Warden's Room." Hibiki sighs. "You said he wanted to be proactive, right? Not wait until someone already got a weapon? So… isn't your reasoning a bit weird?"

Ashita tamps down the part of her that feels attacked, instead saying, "What do you mean?"

"That you're not wrong," the Con Artist says, "but that you're missing a piece of the puzzle, too."

Ashita blinks. What does he mean?

* * *

 **a.** **Blood-Stained Bedsheet**

 **b.** **Knives in Ice**

 **c.** **Hibiki's Account**

 **THAT'S IT!**

* * *

"Ah, are you talking about the knives in ice?"

"... No," Hibiki says, looking rather disappointed.

"Okay…?" Ashita furrows her brows, unsure of Hibiki's sudden mood. She's even more unsure by Kyou grimacing at said Con Artist.

Takako glances between the two with a pursed lip. "Regardless… that is something we can talk about. Something that is also likely Akito's doing."

Kasumi scoffs. "At this rate, you'll say he killed himself."

"I don't think Akito could've inflicted those wounds himself," Mayu says obliviously. "Unless he juggled the knife… really badly."

"The wave-bladed knife," Ashita says in realisation. "Hibiki, is that what you meant?"

"No, but thanks for reminding," Hibiki says. "We still don't know where that knife came from, so we should probably discuss that before we get distracted again."

"Distracted?" Haruko says, sounding indignant. "Hibiki, we've been explaining all the things we found during investigation. I know we're focusing on Akito right now, but his actions will help us understand his murder."

Hibiki smiles apologetically. "Sorry, I just… Well, why don't we wrap up the things we know he did do? Then we can finally find his killer."

Akito's killer. Right.

Naohiro hums. "Okay… I think it's obvious why Akito froze the knives. They'd make ineffective weapons being stuck in ice, so that's another precaution he took."

"He must've done that after throwing away the slot machine glass shards," Chikao says.

Ashita nods. "Then he went to the Storage Room and… returned the sledgehammer. Then he decided to cover the entire room with red glitter."

"So everything was covered in glitter? Everything?" Hibiki pointedly questions.

"Ooh, no!" Jao suddenly exclaims. "The toolbox! That didn't have glitter on it. Except the bottom, but that's cuz we said it was probably moved outside."

Oh.

 _Ohhh_.

Sora says, "That was probably Akito's doing, too. He must've dragged it outside before dumping the glitter. Oh shit—that's how he got the screwdriver!"

Fuku frowns. "But that doesn't make sense. If Akito only needed the one tool, why did he drag out the entire toolbox?"

"Maybe he needed the whole toolbox but forgot to return the screwdriver," Haruko suggests. "Or the culprit… killed him before he could."

Kasumi raises a brow. "You're making it sound like Akito was the one who opened the elevator.

"We can definitely unpack that mystery later," Ashita says. "In terms of Akito's actions, here's what we have:"

 **TOPIC: What did Akito do? (pre-death actions)**

* * *

 **CLIMAX REASONING**

 **Ashita:** "When everybody else was in bed, Akito decided to try a slot machine. He wanted to test its risk. He went to his room to collect the Shufukoins assigned to him by Shufukuma and, after operating a machine, discovered the Mileage System. That's why he only had six Shufukoins in his room. Also, he himself is the only one he would've allowed to do something suspicious.

"Akito went to pick up the sledgehammer and some newspaper, then came back to break the slot machines. He cleaned up the glass with the newspaper before going to the Kitchen to throw it away. Since he was already there, he decided to freeze the knives as an extra precaution.

"Afterwards, he returned the sledgehammer and got the idea to dump glitter all over the Storage Room—but not before dragging the toolbox outside. He probably did that to prepare for his next target—the elevator. That's what Akito did prior to his death."

 **BREAK!**

* * *

The information sinks in for everybody in the room. The realisation that Akito did those things because he was afraid… it leaves a bad taste in Ashita's mouth.

"One more question. We know what he did and why he did it," Naohiro says, "but what about 'when'?"

Ashita cups her chin. "Akito definitely wouldn't have acted if anyone else was still awake. He wanted to be discreet. So, with his surveillance, he must've gone after Mayu fell asleep. So Akito did all those things between 11:40 PM and 1 AM (his time of death)."

"Damn," Sora whistles, "we just shaved the time period by an hour and half."

"And proved a lot of people innocent," Kimi says. "... Innocent before 11:40, at least."

Ashita allows herself a smile. This is good; they're making progress. They've explained the seemingly random, unexplainable and now—now…

To her right, Hibiki looks cautious.

"Ashita… You've basically just said that the slot machines weren't the work of a culprit at all. Isn't that weird to you?"

"That Akito did it?" Ashita asks, puzzled.

"No… That all you've been doing is defending people. That every time we suspect someone, you shift the topic."

… Ashita tries to smile. "I'm just trying to solve Akito's murder. We've made progress, haven't we?"

"Damn right we have! Don't let him get to you, Ash," Sora says determinedly.

"I'm inclined to agree," Kyou says.

That gets a harsh snort from Kasumi. "You don't get to say that after you suspected me and Hibiki."

"That was before I realised that things were more complex than I thought. Admittedly, I underestimated Akito's surveillance and the lengths he would go to prevent murder." Kyou clicks his tongue. "Ashita facilitated in finding those answers _because_ she disproved our suspicions against each other. But she knows full well of the culprit's presence amongst us. In time… I'm sure she will determine who they are."

"O-Of course," Ashita says. After all, she wants to understand the culprit… before they vote them off…

"We should talk about the wave-bladed knife now," Chikao says.

As discussion ensues, Haruko taps Ashita on the shoulder. "Are you okay? Hibiki was targeting you for some reason," she asks, frowning.

Ashita smiles. "I'm fine. He was just concerned that I didn't remember the toolbox, is all."

"Well, if you say so. You're doing a great job, by the way!" Haruko looks around. "We all are. I'd think we'd be making Akito proud."

"I can't imagine him ever smiling. Or having smiled." Akito's body flashes in her mind, his pained look making her shudder.

A person with a knife did that to him. A person they can identify through their murder weapon. That has to be the key to the whole case, right?

With a deep breath, Ashita tunes into the conversation;

 **TOPIC: What killed Akito? (Focus: Wave-bladed Knife)**

"We know Akito used the Mileage System. Could he have won the wave-bladed knife?" Naohiro asks.

"Possibly," Mayu says. "... Then again, it seems strange for that knife to be a prize, considering the accessibility of the kitchen knives. Perhaps it's blade is sharper."

Jao tilts his head. "How can a wavy blade be sharp?"

Saturn scoffs. "Any imac'oolate blade has a sharp point."

"Sharp enough to kill Akito," Hibiki says, biting his lip. "Look, we might know what Akito did before his death, but come on. Don't tell me we know more about his actions than those of the culprit's!"

"Alright, alright! No need to get agitated," Kimi says, looking peeved. "Okay, if we go by Ashita's logic… maybe the knife was originally in the Storage Room."

Sora's eyes widen. "Of course! If Akito managed to get a sledgehammer from there, then there'd obviously be other weapons!"

"Plus, the knife wasn't covered in glitter," Fuku says. "So anyone could've gotten it before Akito dumped the glitter. It's really easy to just go into the Storage Room, nobody suspecting you…"

Kyou hums. "The culprit could have picked up the knife while Akito was tinkering with the elevator. He wouldn't have noticed if the culprit snuck quietly."

Fuku frowns. "Er, then the knife _should've_ been covered in glitter. Since what you're suggesting would've happened after the dumped glitter. Unless—!"

"Nope! I didn't clean that wavy knife whatsoever!" Shufukuma declares.

Ashita frowns. "Then… the knife had to be acquired without anybody knowing. Without Akito seeing it happen. Maybe they did it when Akito was smashing the slot machines?"

"They could have easily taken a kitchen knife instead," Mayu points out.

"Maybe they thought Akito would notice the kitchen knives', well, absence," Naohiro suggests.

"Are—" Sinerra's meek voice grows louder as the attention turns to her. "A-Are… we sure the culprit a-acquired the blade yesterday? Why not days prior…?"

Saturn eyes her carefully. "If that is the case, the culprit possibly took it for self-defence. Then, as the motive was confirmed, they were overcome by a sudden bloodlust…!"

"You're saying the culprit bottled up their panic," Haruko says sadly.

Takako looks pained. "It is understandable. The same happened to Akito…"

Sora sighs. "Man, there's no way I can remember that far back. I mean, I don't think anyone was acting suspicious these past few days."

Acting suspicious…

Chikao mutters, "Perhaps the culprit bottled up that wariness on the outset, but secretly took precautions. Only now, they truly unleashed a Pandora's jar of despair… did you know that Pandora actually opened a jar, not the mistranslated 'box'?"

"What a fun fact," Kimi deadpans.

Naohiro allows himself a smile. "Either way, I just remembered Akito's sleeping arrangement. It's definitely debunked most of our theories."

"Oh, I keep forgetting that he spied on us." Mayu slumps. "It leaves a bad taste in my mouth, as much as his unbeautiful death does."

"Then that settles it," Hibiki says. "Akito was the one who got the knife."

No, not willingly. But—what if not at all?

 _Turning around, she watches the screens. "This is so intrusive… Has anything suspicious_ actually _happened?"_

Ashita steels herself. "What if… Akito _did_ know what someone was doing, and let them do it?"

Hibiki frowns. "What do you mean? Akito… gave someone a free pass?"

 _"Only Demona wandering the floor," Akito mutters._

 _"Oh… what for?"_

 _"Can't tell. He made me promise."_

Ashita turns to the siblings with reluctance. "Yeah… Saturn can tell you all about that."

There. She did it.

Looking back at Saturn's fiery red eyes, she wonders if she made a mistake. "N-Not saying you're the culprit or anything—I'm just—!"

" _What_ ," Saturn says lowly, "are you accusing me of, _exactly_?"

"Sattie!" Sinerra seemingly chastises as everyone zeroes in on them, intrigued, alarmed—suspicious. The Poet eyes her brother pleadingly before turning to the crowd. "I-I'm sorry! Sattie doesn't like being accused!"

"But he knows what I'm talking about?" Ashita asks, a little afraid.

Saturn scoffs. "Do _you_ know what you are talking about?"

"Uh," Ashita stammers.

"Why not say it yourself, interrogator? Where is the proof with which you accuse me of?"

"Saturn…?" Naohiro says uncertainly.

Chikao frowns. "This… is an unprecedented development."

"No kidding," Hibiki mutters from where he looks at Ashita in surprise.

Ashita licks her lips. "Saturn… I think it'd be better if you say it yourself."

"She's right, Sattie. You know it had to be mentioned at some point," Sinerra argues, but Saturn stubbornly shakes his head. Ashita can see it—the others' leaning postures, the wary looks, (dawning realisation?).

"You know you did not do it!" Sinerra exclaims desperately. "Sattie, please! You only wanted to—"

"I don't trust them to have faith in me!" the Occultist suddenly bellows, voice reverberating around the room. "You saw how easily they suspect one another! Descending upon people like dogs to sheep…!"

Kyou looks sternly at him. "You yourself was complicit in that. This time, we have reason to suspect your sudden panic."

Takako sighs. "I cannot argue with that…"

Chikao shakes his head. "I would rather not be involved in this at all. But Saturn… acting in such a despairing manner won't do you good. You should listen to Sinerra."

Saturn regards everyone with a scowl. "No. I do not want to involve her. This is my problem… Pah, all I wanted was some semblance of comfort!"

As muttering ensues, Haruko turns to Ashita. "You don't think he's really the culprit, right?" she asks, looking pained.

"It depends." To the Interrogator's right, Hibiki frowns. "Ashita, what exactly do you know…?"

Glancing at both of them, Ashita shuts her eyes. She _has_ to do this. In her loudest voice she says, "When I was with Akito… he said Saturn was wandering the Prison Floor."

Sinerra blanches. "That's—!"

"For what reason I don't know, but… in the end, Akito trusted Saturn to have that freedom. Enough to keep his actions a secret. So I believe in you," Ashita says, eyeing Saturn. "Which is why I need you to answer my questions!"

Next to a worried Sinerra, Saturn crosses his arms.

"Oh shit," Sora says as the lights dim, "is this a friggin' interrogation?"

"You bet it is!" Shufukuma howls.

* * *

 **PRESSURE TALK**

 _The spotlights dim except for those above Ashita and Saturn. They take center stage._

 **Saturn:** "Your accusations are foolish!"

 **Ashita:** "If they are, why are you getting defensive?"

 **Saturn:** "Is that shocking? I am being accused of something I did not commit!"

 **Ashita:** "Nobody is saying you killed Akito! We just want to know this:"

 **Select question:**

a. Were you awake before 11 PM last night?

b. Why did you go to the Prison Floor these past few days?

c. Did you and Akito have a fight?

 **LET'S ASK!**

 **Ashita:** "Saturn, **why did you go to the Prison Floor these past few days?** "

 **Saturn:** "That is not your concern!"

 **Ashita:** "It must be important. After all, Akito kept it a secret for you."

 **Saturn:** "Pah! Only to conf-skeyt—"

 **Saturn:** "…!"

 **Ashita:** _He slipped up! But so did his pronunciation! I don't know what he said… but I need to push deeper._

 **Ashita:** "Saturn, I know you didn't go to the Prison Floor the night Akito was killed."

 **Saturn:** "I would never… Not that late at night!"

 **Ashita:** "Whatever you were doing must've been important. Were you:"

 **Select question:**

a. Finding something?

b. Trapping something?

c. Hiding something?

 **LET'S ASK!**

 **Ashita:** "Saturn, were you **hiding something?** "

 **Saturn:** "Of course not! What would I have to hide in that place?! It has too many cramped spaces! And I would not risk my life to those mech-nical dogs just to hide my—"

 **Saturn:** "…!"

 **Ashita:** _That's it!_

 **Saturn: "** You do not know anything, interrogator! I would never defy the guidance of the Elements! That sin equates to Despair itself!"

 **Ashita:** _He's panicking! I need to shut him down with one final question!_

 **Saturn:** "What I do in my spare time is none of your concern!"

 **Saturn:** "My business with that firefighter is no different than your interactions with him!"

 **Saturn:** "We are allowed to wander wherever we like! That is not suspicious!"

 **Saturn:** "I did not commit murder! I would never stoop so low!"

 **Saturn:** "I value the will of Fate! That includes all things blessed by the Elements!"

 **Ashita:** "You _are_ related to the murder!"

 **Select Truth Bullet:**

a) Wave-bladed Knife

b) Sinerra and Saturn's Account

c) Blood-Stained Footprints

 **CONNECT!**

 **Ashita:** "Because of **the wave-bladed knife**! So answer me this!"

 **Select question:**

a) Did Akito make you hide the knife?

b) Is the knife yours?

c) Does the knife have secret occult powers that make it more special than other knives thus making it dangerous so you had to hide it for the good of the group?

 **LET'S ASK!**

 **Ashita:** "Saturn, **does the knife have secret occult powers that make it more special than other knives thus making it dangerous so you had to hide it for the good of the group?** "

 **Saturn:** "… What?"

 **Ashita:** _Wrong choice!_

 **Ashita:** "I mean—Saturn, **is the knife yours**?"

 **Saturn:** "That's—!"

 **SLAM THE PRESSURE POINT!**

 **BREAK!**

* * *

The dust of her interrogation settles. The lights return, revealing everyone's shock.

"Did I hear you right?" Naohiro starts, eyes wide, "Saturn… is the owner of that knife?"

Ashita nods, barely ignoring Saturn's stony glare. "I'm just as shocked as you, really."

Kimi massages her temples. "That's your knife? Seriously…? But, why try hiding it in the Prison Floor?"

Fuku frowns. "That's the one thing I don't get. Unless that wasn't his intention…"

"It wasn't!" Sinerra exclaims. "S-Sattie was only trying to find it!"

Ashita jolts. "Find it?"

"Of course! I remember now, when we first met…" Chikao hums. "Saturn had lost his dagger while running from the church grims."

"The 'what' now?" Sora asks.

"The mechanical dogs. I remember that as well," Naohiro says in realisation.

"Yes—that was Sattie's sacred dagger! It's precious to him… H-He never wanted to hurt anybody with it." Sinerra's lip wobbles.

"Saturn, is this true?" Takako asks.

Saturn's reply is stiff. "... Yes. But the last time I went looking for it was two days ago. Still, I never found it! The crime scene was the first time I saw my dagger since I lost it."

Kyou narrows his eyes. "Do you have proof?"

"Akito never mentioned seeing Saturn at the Prison Floor yesterday," Ashita says.

Hibiki blinks. "You're really going out of your way to defend him."

Jao hums. "Is that bad? Ashita just cares _a lot_ for Saturn."

"I mean, I care for everyone equally," Ashita says.

Sora gives her a thumbs up. "You did good, Ash. Even though it took a while, Sats did 'fess up!"

"Do not call me that!" Saturn snaps.

"Seriously? I'm all outta ideas!"

Kyou looks unimpressed. "Yes, Saturn did confess—to owning the knife. The knife he has been searching for for quite a while. The knife we think is the murder weapon. Is that not suspicious?"

That shuts them up. Saturn growls at the Weapon Designer; "I did _not_ kill the firefighter. I escorted Sin to her room then returned to mine promptly! That is all I did last night!"

"I-I can vouch for him!" Sinerra says, raising her arm—her bracelet. "This is a special bracelet! S-Sattie also has one! With it we can tell if the other is in danger. Last night, my bracelet was fine—so Sattie didn't do anything suspicious!"

Ashita leans forward. "I can vouch for that," she says, after remembering her talk with Sinerra.

"I as well," Chikao adds.

Kasumi palms her face. "No offence, but that isn't compelling evidence. You could be lying for him, Sinerra."

"She isn't!" Saturn shouts.

"Let me get this straight, cuz we all just jumped at Ashita's words here," Jao pipes up. "So Saturn went to the Prison Floor for the past couple of days to find his knife, and Akito knew… and didn't stop him because…?"

"Akito was not fond of Saturn. Perhaps he did not care what happened to him," Kyou says.

"Right. Saturn and Akito weren't big fans of each other," Kimi says.

"Well, what do you know," Kasumi says, as the truth of that sinks in.

"... Perhaps Ashita can confirm it for us," Takako says, calmly facing the Interrogator. "After all, you alerted us to Saturn's actions."

Ashita's helpless as pairs of eyes stare her down. "I… I believe in Saturn because Akito trusted him. Somehow, Akito was nice enough to keep Saturn's actions secret." A pause. "Okay, 'nice' is probably stretching it. It's pretty much what Kyou said, that Akito cared less—but still! The fact that they could come to an agreement counts, right?"

"Right," Kasumi says, looking wholly unconvinced.

Saturn clicks his tongue. "As much as I disliked him… we did strike a deal of sorts. After explaining the importance of my dagger and scorning his brus-ck dismissals, he allowed me to search for it… on the condition that once found, he would keep it."

"Of course he'd make that decision," Naohiro says. "Thinking on it, if you did find the dagger last night and gave it to Akito, he probably would've put it in the freezer with the other kitchen knives."

Mayu frowns. "The fact that he didn't means Saturn used it to murder him..."

"That dagger is a memento of my past—a past tampered by the orchestraitor of this Game!" Saturn claims, "I swear to the Elements, my intent was never murder! Cease your suspicions!"

"Sorry, it's too late," Kasumi says. "Right now you're our biggest lead. The more you resist, the more suspicious you seem."

"Woah, hey! Give the guy a break!" Sora calls out. "He's just caught up in this mess because the culprit stole his knife, or something. Don't blame it on him!"

"We have to. The evidence stacks up," Naohiro says with a frown. "Saturn escorted Sinerra last night. We already established that he did so after I went into my room… making him the last person out of their room."

"The last person…" Ashita mumbles.

"What're you suggesting?" Haruko asks uneasily.

"That Saturn took that time to find his dagger in the Prison Floor." Naohiro bites his lip. "I'm not sure if Akito would've allowed it. But if he had… if he chose to trust Saturn because of someone's advice," he eyes Ashita pointedly, "then he couldn't supervise Saturn through the Warden Room screens."

"Akito would've gone downstairs, destroyed the slot machines, hid the knives, messed up the Storage Room and tinker with the elevator," Kasumi continues. "Saturn probably timed his attack once Akito didn't have the sledgehammer or kitchen knives in his hands. When Akito went to the elevator, Saturn could've easily attacked him from behind."

"As soon as the elevator opened, Saturn made his move… resulting in the ugly mess we had to witness," Mayu adds sadly.

Kyou appraises the Occultist. "What say you to that?"

Saturn grits his teeth. " _I told you_ , I did _not_ find my dagger. I did not kill him!"

"I understand your panic, Saturn," Chikao says sympathetically. "However, this would be much easier if you'd just told us the truth in the first place."

"What use was the truth if it needlessly incriminated me?!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Ashita sees Kyou nod. "Point taken," the Weapon Designer says. "However, this isn't needless from our perspective. If you stop being as idiotically self-righteous as Akito once was, we can proceed in a more civilised manner."

"Wow," Jao says. "That was harsh."

There's no complaints though from Saturn, who simmers in his indignation as Sinerra shuts her eyes in some silent prayer. Around, a discussion starts.

Ashita knows Saturn couldn't have done it. The right reasoning eludes her—she needs to focus, for his sake, for Sinerra's—!

* * *

 **NONSTOP DEBATE**

 **Naohiro:** "Saturn could've attacked Akito as he was tinkering with the elevator control panel."

 **Kasumi:** "He probably snuck out of his room when Akito was in the Casino… and **went to find his dagger in the Prison Floor**."

 **Jao:** "Akito went to return the sledgehammer, right? And dump glitter in the Storage Room. That's plenty of time for Saturn to find his dagger!"

 **Kimi:** "By the time Akito went to the Elevator, **Saturn came downstairs**. Huh… he probably thought Akito was in his room."

 **Jao:** "Then he saw him across the hall and made his move."

 **Sinerra:** "No, Sattie wouldn't do that! ** He had no reason**!"

 **Jao:** "Saturn hated Akito. In these types of stressful situations, that's **_motive_** enough!"

 **Ashita:** _What an obvious answer!_

" **He had no reason"**

 **BORROWED (Truth Bullet)) " _motive_ "**

 **BREAK!**

* * *

"Sinerra's right," Ashita declares, cutting through the chatter. "Saturn had no motive to kill Akito. Even if he didn't like him—even if the thought crossed his mind—he wouldn't have risked it!"

"What makes you say that?" Hibiki says, curious.

"For one thing, the motive video Shufukuma gave us… that wouldn't have worked on Saturn and Sinerra. Sure, their loved ones were threatened, but they're each other's loved ones, too!" Ashita adds, "Saturn wouldn't have risked murder because only the culprit can escape. Being a successful culprit would mean leaving Sinerra to die… and I know for a fact that Saturn cares for her a lot."

"I do," Saturn says quietly, looking at Sinerra's wobbly smile.

Sora grins. "Can't argue with that."

"No," Kyou says. "No, I suppose not…"

"Actually, I can refute that," Jao says lightly. "But I don't want to be tactless, so."

Takako raises a brow. "What's your argument, Jao? Do you have something you've been keeping a secret?"

"Nothing like that. I was just wondering if Saturn could've attacked Akito anyway."

Ashita frowns. "But I said—"

"I know, I know! But… people can lose control. They can become hypocrites who put themselves and others in danger." Jao sighs. "Ever since people started accepting the reality of this Game, they've gotten stressed. Kimi's group was willing to break the rules and risk their lives. Akito went and tried a slot machine. So why can't Saturn suddenly go on a blind rage? We've seen how easily provoked he can get."

Ashita remembers Saturn lunging at Akito, provoked by an offhand comment. "Tell me I'm wrong," Jao says, "cuz I sure as hell want to be."

Takako looks lost for words. Finally, after much dithering, she says, "Considering my… incomplete profile of Saturn… yes. It's possible he could've attacked Akito, motive or not."

"What," Saturn says.

"We don't have any evidence," Haruko quickly butts in. "All we know is—is that Saturn owns the knife, and went to bed late. That's all!"

"No," Naohiro says regretfully. "Since Saturn owned that dagger, we can assume he has experience with it. The rage would explain the wounds… and Saturn should've known about Akito's sleeping arrangement considering the amount of times he visited the Prison Floor. So he would've known about the bedsheet to dry off the blood. Would have seen if anybody was still awake to sneak back to his room."

"I never knew Akito slept there!" Saturn blusters.

"Hard to tell if that's a lie," Hibiki says.

Sinerra shakes. "Th-There's no way! Sattie wouldn't have p-planned it—he's telling the truth now, y-you have to believe us…!"

"You could be an accomplice," Fuku says, eyes wide as if he found cursed gold. "Never mind the motive—you could've—oh God—Shufukuma?"

"Dude, what's wrong?" Sora asks, as the bear doesn't reply. Shufukuma just sits there stock still, blue eye blinking.

"They—could've made a deal," Fuku says. "With Shufukuma. Package deal escape. If he tempted them with that then…!"

"If one sibling gets away with murder, the other can escape too," Chikao mutters.

"That's stupid," Ashita blurts out. Rather embarrassingly, but she stands her ground. "There's no way Shufukuma would do that! That's just—"

"—cheating? You're no stranger to that." Kasumi scowls at the throne. "Seems like Shufukuma won't give us an answer. But you can, Ashita. Just pull a confession from Saturn."

Ashita stills. "... A confession?"

"That's your job as an interrogator, right? Making people confess their crimes. You did it to Saturn once—you can do it again."

"But I don't believe Saturn's the culprit," Ashita argues. "I can't make people confess if I'm not sure they did it! We don't even have any evidence!"

"We have enough," Kasumi says staunchly.

"No," Kyou says, "not all the evidence…"

"He's right. We still don't know if my theory's true," Fuku points out. "Also, there's still a lot of stuff unexplained. The crimson rug, the glass shards in the Lobby, the bloody footprints…"

"I believe it isn't wise to get too lost in details," Mayu says.

Kasumi crosses her arms, staring across the room. "Well, Ashita?"

Ashita glances at Saturn. While grumpy, there's a tinge of fear in his expression. Like a dog's, cornered, at the complete mercy of others.

"Please," Sinerra whispers, voice carrying past Hibiki's quiet, curious look.

Ashita shakes her head.

"I won't," she says. "My heart's not in it. If you want a confession, you'll have to do it yourself."

All eyes focus on them. Worry, interest, apprehension—Ashita can feel them prickling her skin.

Kasumi sighs. "Then we don't have a choice. Let's vote."

… What?

"You're not serious," Kimi says, everyone mirroring her complete disbelief.

"I am." Kasumi turns to Saturn. "You can confess and save everyone here plus your sister. Or you keep quiet, we vote, and risk dying. There's a 50/50 chance you get to see us massacred."

Sora splutters, "Kaz, what the hell?! That's going too far!"

The Casino Host raises her chin. "I'm willing to take that chance."

Ashita's skin prickles. Quickly she says, "Shufukuma won't allow it! He—he doesn't even want to talk to us now!... See? He didn't interrupt me!" She waves vaguely at the throne were their beary headmaster sits. "We can't vote. Especially when we still have to answer so many questions!"

"Fine. Do you have another theory? Another suspect?"

"Naohiro was also one of the last people awake last night," Chikao says.

Just like that, the dread crawls back in.

"Saturn and Sinerra didn't witness him go to his room," Chikao continues. "Naohiro could have been lying in his account. He could have stayed in the Kitchen… mulled about… kept a close eye on those kitchen knives he could access."

Naohiro's eyes widen. "I—I'm not _lying_. Besides," he sharply exhales, "if I had tried anything, Akito would've interfered."

Chikao nods. "I see… that reasoning really does debunk our theories."

"Then let's create a new reasoning," Mayu suddenly says, expression determined. "If Akito gave Saturn a free pass, why couldn't he do the same to another Ultimate?"

Saturn leans forward. "What do you have in mind?"

"Now hold on!" Kasumi says madly, "I know what you're doing, Chikao. But you won't discourage me from suspecting Saturn!"

"I didn't do it!" Saturn yells.

"See, that," Jao says, pointing, "that's the stress I was talking about."

"Okay, you can't judge us for that," Kimi huffs. "At least we tried! At least it was better than murder!"

"A pretty weird murder," Fuku says. But debate drowns out his voice, the echoes of dissent filling the room.

Ashita helplessly watches. She's tried to prove her point—but for what?

Someone will still be the culprit.

Someone will still die at the end of the day.

"Everybody, _please_ calm down!" Takako says with a hasty gesture. "If we can just all let each other talk _one at a time_ —!"

Voices stop. After a beat of tense silence, she sighs. "Alright. Now—Mayu. What were you going to say?"

"But—!" Naohiro gasps.

"We will hear her out," the Psychiatrist says firmly. Looking betrayed, Naohiro acquiesces.

"Thank you," Mayu says politely, her skin extremely porcelain under the spotlight. "My new reasoning will incriminate a few of us. Naohiro most of all, given his nightly account and unmistakable kindness."

"Sounds like the ideal suspect," Kimi quips. "What's your point?"

"Akito gave Saturn a free pass. So last night, Akito could have done to same to the culprit. Akito could have asked the culprit to help him."

Ashita blinks. "Akito… asking for help?"

"It made the most sense to me," Mayu says. "That or the culprit agreed to be Akito's metaphorical watchtower."

"I think you were right the first time," Hibiki says. "The culprit could've helped Akito destroy the slot machines, hide the knives and mess up the Storage Room… before following him to the elevator and killing him."

"It is the element of surprise at its strongest," Chikao adds.

Naohiro shakes his head, looking distressed. "I understand why you suspect me, but it's not true! I made myself a drink to relax. I was never approached by Akito and I definitely wouldn't have killed him!"

"You had the most loved ones at risk. That could've been the deal breaker," Jao points out.

"But I can't see Naohiro hurting Akito like that," Haruko argues.

"No," Sinerra whispers, "I never imagined any one of us could…"

Sora clutches his head. "Seriously?! How many times do we have to doubt each other? I can't keep track anymore…!"

Kimi slumps. "No kidding. This is making my head hurt… Hell, I don't even remember when Akito died."

"1 AM," Fuku says. "We said he left the Warden's Room around 11:40 PM, when Mayu went to sleep. He was killed in between that time, in the elevator."

"Damn. The culprit did a lot in an hour and a bit," Kimi sighs.

"I can shorten that if you want."

Huh?

Everybody faces Kyou. "The hell does that mean?" Sora asks.

"12:30 AM," Kyou says matter-of-factly. "Between 12:30 AM and 1 AM, Akito was killed. The numbers are approximate."

Sora throws his hands up. "Dude, what the hell are you talkin' about? How would you possibly know that?"

"Because I helped open the elevator," Kyou says.

Silence.

Complete silence, save for the thudding of Ashita's heart.

"So I was right," Mayu says disbelievingly, as the room explodes in noise.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CLASS TRIAL**

 **— BREAK —**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Annd that's it for the first half of the trial! I'm not even sure if the next half will be as long but WOW I'm glad I managed to pull together all my errant thoughts. Hopefully the pacing was alright._

 _What did you all think? I know some of you were spot on with your predictions :D I'm curious to know if any of your thoughts have changed. Things will escalate from here on out, so I'll get to writing before my break ends :S_

 _Until then!_

 _ **—Jeptwin:** I wonder if your suspects list will change! You had a lot of good reasoning. And yes, there's still questions left to be answered, not only about the evidence found but the people themselves. I hope to answer most of those questions in the next part. Thanks for taking the time to theorise :)_

 _ **—mayurie:** Thanks!; I tried to make sure the Truth Bullets and evidence were, uh, clear and built upon each other. You should proud though, most of your predictions were spot on even if you were unsure xD_

 _ **—irwegwert:** The murder taking place at such an unfortunate time was completely intentional :D Anyways you posed some interesting questions I hadn't considered before and went about exploring in this chapter, so thanks!_

 _ **—RoseShadow:** Heyo! Here's the first half of this trial, hopefully it gave answers as much as it did more questions. Thanks for reading :)_

 _ **—Nemris:** I'm trying to write as much as I can before my break ends; I wanna finish Chapter 1 at the very least :S You posed some interesting thoughts and I hope this trial gave you much needed answers for some mysteries. Thanks for reading!_

 _ **—Gatekeeper:** Heyo, great to hear from you again! Like the others, you posed some interesting thoughts and good reasoning. And hey, you were one of the few who suspected Kyou, and he's now suspicious :O Hope to explore that next update!_

 _ **—Candied:** "she remembers that she'll never get to ask him" — Thanks! I try to show how much this murder affects the others, especially Ashita considering she tried to understand Akito. Thanks for reading :)_

 _ **—Abitat:** You were right on the money with your suspicions on Saturn! I'm glad I'm writing the Demona siblings well. Your theories were interesting to read and like the others, you were right for the most part :D And I'll try to get on Discord like I promised, I've just been focused on writing the trial before my break ends, ahh._

 _ **—AmazingSwolfie:** Sorry to welcome you back from vacation with this death :S Either way, some of your speculations were right and some were just plain intriguing to read. I really love (and hate) that aspect of murder mysteries: how you could have many interesting reasonings. Thanks for reading :)_


	16. Trial 01 (Part 02)

"Because I helped open the elevator," Kyou says.

Silence.

Complete silence, save for the thudding of Ashita's heart.

"So I was right," Mayu says disbelievingly, as the room explodes in noise.

 **.**

 **— CLASS TRIAL —**

 **BREAK OVER**

 **.**

"You're telling me—?!"

"When did you—?!"

"You _lied_ —?!"

Voices interrupt each other as Kyou's words sink in like fangs. The Weapon Designer himself says nothing as eyes scrutinise him, search him, replay the past few days to make sense of his abrupt confession.

Takako silences them once more. She herself looks anxious, but her summoned air of professionalism brings needed calm. Everybody's shock eventually fades, though for someone as naturally curious as Ashita, it's like her senses have heightened.

Hibiki speaks first.

"So you _are_ suspicious," he says.

Kyou nods. "Yes."

"You've been lying to us all this time," Kasumi says harshly. "We were right on the money before. You did use the screwdriver and you did open the elevator."

"I _helped_ open it," Kyou clarifies. "Akito no doubt finished the job. He made it clear I did not have to be extremely involved."

Clipped. That's the word Ashita would describe Kyou's tone. No fuss, no hassle. Pft, as if he hadn't just dropped a revelation on them!

"You're not lying, are you?" Sora says, cursing. Kyou looks at him dryly.

"Why would I lie about this?"

The Pilot snaps, "W-Well, why bring it up now?!"

"After seeing everyone panic over Saturn, I thought it was the time to focus on my involvement. Besides, we had reached a dead end on evidence, and _Kasumi_ ," he punctuates, eyeing the woman, "wanted to rush us to our deaths."

Kasumi glowers. "Compared to you, who let us waste our time."

"Yeah," Kimi says with a scowl, "why the hell didn't you tell us sooner? What, you were scared we wouldn't believe you?"

"I have a failsafe against that," Kyou says evenly. "No—I was concerned you would jump on the gun and accuse me. Saturn was not wrong about our knack for suspecting others. Still… I did not want to be suspected right off the bat. I wanted to investigate without the attention all over me."

"So you selfishly hid your involvement to further your own curiosity," Takako says. "You wanted us to consider a range of suspects, rather than have us focus on validating you as one… Did you not trust us to be unbiased?"

Kyou clicks his tongue. "Being a suspect is a hindrance. If you accuse others, you're seen as fumbling for your innocence. If you accept the suspicion, you're seen as attempting deceit. As a suspect, you're a victim of distrust."

At his words, Ashita realises what that clipped tone is hiding. "You were scared," she says. Just like Saturn was—prompting that suspicious secrecy. "You were scared but you were still trying to help."

"He was trying to bluff the culprit," Hibiki adds, addressing Kyou. "By knowing something everyone else didn't, you wanted to catch the culprit in a trap or something. Like Kyoko Kirigiri did in that second trial."

Kyou nods. "Unfortunately, I couldn't find much. The most striking thing I learned was Akito's other actions…"

Naohiro blinks. "So you didn't know about the destroyed slot machines and…?"

"I can tell you everything in detail. All I know. I don't mind now that we have theories to work off on."

There's a murmur of assent, well, except from one Casino Host. "Painting yourself as some martyr won't make me suspect you any less," she says warningly.

Kyou raises his chin. "I expected nothing less."

His somewhat haughty attitude leaves less to be desired but Ashita thinks it's understandable. Still, she can feel some annoyance around the room, almost as if Kyou's secrecy—Saturn's secrecy—and maybe even Ashita's—was lapse of betrayal.

Ashita shakes her head.

"What happened, Kyou? What's the truth?" she asks. Everybody leans in.

Kyou sighs. "As a general overview… Akito approached me yesterday at **12:10 AM**. He had checked the time. He asked help to open the elevator control panel. I helped, then went back to my room at least half an hour later."

"Wow. That's a long time just to work some screws," Jao says. "Are you sure you guys weren't doing something else?"

"Small talk. Enough to prompt a 'spent time' notification." Kyou gestures. "Akito suggested, since I didn't want a poor excuse of an alibi. I can show you it on my Pad."

Fuku hums. "You have your Pad with you? If it's not pinging and all that, then you must've watched your motive video. You were one of the pingers, after all."

"It was nothing I did not expect," Kyou says dismissively. "I couldn't carry it around with that incessant noise."

Saturn huffs. "Well? Show us your proof!"

Looking peeved, Kyou pulls out his Pad and turns it on. But it's clear from the furrow of his brows that something's wrong.

" _What did you do_ ," he suddenly snarls at Shufukuma. The suddenness of it all takes Ashita aback. There's anger on Kyou's face, fear swirling up those steel-gray eyes.

"What's wrong?" Takako asks firmly.

Kyou sharply inhales. "It's gone. All my notifications. My Pad was wiped clean…!"

"Seriously?" Kimi says, "Damn, I can't check, I left mine in my room cuz of the annoying pinging—"

"Huh? It's true!" Ashita hears Jao exclaim. Mind whirring, Ashita takes out her own Pad. To her utter confusion, any notifications she's received—any evidence of one-on-one interaction—is gone. Gone, like her motive video once she watched it.

Judging from everyone's reactions, they've all been affected. But _why_?

"Why won't that damn bear talk?" Sora huffs as the rest scrutinise their beary headmaster, who's been... weirdly silent for a while now. And not just the ordinary type silent. Ashita's almost unnerved at how incredibly _still_ Shufukuma is, his blinking blue eye the only movement.

"There seems to be something wrong with him," Chikao says, eyeing the bear in interest.

Naohiro frowns. "Do you really think so? He could just be ignoring us."

"Perhaps… but he is definitely avoiding us," Mayu says. "However, without his explanation, Kyou cannot prove his account."

"Akito assured me that 'spent time' notifications do not occur between a culprit and their victim," Kyou says sternly.

"Let me guess—he found that out from Shufukuma? Who we can't even ask right now," Kasumi says.

Haruko steps in. "We should at least hear Kyou out! I don't think he'd make a big deal otherwise. Anything he says, we can confirm it later with Shufukuma."

Kimi sighs. "Fine. What a pain… I just want this to be over. I want to know who'd be sick enough to play with our minds like this."

"Ask away," Kyou says, sounding like he's at their complete mercy. Which he is, Ashita can sense him knowing that. Before she can ask Kyou to be more specific with his account, Sora speaks up;

"Why'd you help him?" The Pilot looks a mixture of confused and wary. "You… You've never wanted to help anyone before. Always doing your own stuff, never giving anyone the time of the day. So why?"

"Why…?" If Ashita didn't know any better, she'd think Kyou looks sheepish. "Our talk yesterday, when you came to invite me to your gathering… It struck a chord with me. I couldn't ignore your words, which is further evidence of your irritating persistence…"

"What—" Sora blinks, momentarily speechless. "You—You actually _listened_ to me?"

"You still slightly misunderstood me," Kyou says dryly. "I was never truly against the idea of escape. I merely thought it futile. However, even with my belief in external rescue… I decided some personal effort wouldn't be, as you said, 'a waste of my time'."

"That's why you helped Akito," Ashita says in realisation. "Wait—the way you said that… sounded like you two had the same goals."

"What, escaping?" Jao says.

"Of course!" Fuku says, clapping a fist. "Akito asked for Kyou's help to open the elevator. An elevator that Akito must've thought was an escape route!"

"It makes sense," Naohiro mulls. "Everything we know he did—the slot machines, the glitter mess in the Storage Room, the frozen knives—that was all precautionary. To prevent murder. Opening the elevator doesn't match that sort of intent."

"You don't have to hypothesise," Kyou says. "I can confirm that that was Akito's intention—to determine a possible escape route. He told me it wasn't a breach of the rules… that the elevator wasn't explicitly stated as out of boundaries. I had my doubts, which is why I only helped with _some_ of the circuitry."

"Some?" Hibiki asks.

"It was our deal that I didn't get too involved. I didn't want someone as recklessly stupid as him getting me killed…" Kyou sighs. "Of course, this was before I found out what Akito did besides the Storage Room mess."

"Can you tell us in detail?" Ashita asks.

Kyou nods just as Kasumi speaks, "We'll be looking out for inconsistencies. Otherwise, go right ahead."

Tossing her a scowl, Kyou speaks;

"Like I said, Akito approached me at 12:10 AM by his word. He sought my help in opening the elevator. After discussing it, I obliged.

"Akito walked me to the Storage Room, but we didn't go inside. He had left the toolbox for me outside. He said he hadn't known what I would need to open the elevator, which is why he dragged the whole thing out. At this point, he explained to me the glitter mess he did in the Storage Room. He did not mention the slot machines nor the frozen knives—I wasn't a part of those.

"After I took the screwdriver, I put the toolbox back in the Storage Room. I did so carefully so as not to put glitter on myself."

"So that's why," Kimi says—probably remembering the glittered floor underneath the toolbox when they'd investigated.

Kyou continues. "I then tinkered with the control panel. I unscrewed the lid and redirected the wiring, sometimes using my bare fingers. All the while Akito stood behind and supervised. Even talked to pass the time, and presumably ensure the 'spent time' notifications. When I finished, I gave him the screwdriver and went to my room. He checked me out at 12:30 AM, and I can only assume he continued tampering with the circuitry."

"He stood behind you, away from your line of sight, and you didn't find that dodgy," Jao says with something like secondhand unease.

"I had a screwdriver with me. He had nothing," Kyou points out.

"Are you sure about that?" Saturn says, arms crossed, hands clenching his cloak. "Wandering the Prison Floor at that time, unseen… He could have found my dagger. He could have had it on him!"

"What if he did?" Kimi says, brow raised. "Don't tell me you'd be pissed because he didn't give it back to you. You _did_ say that if you found it, he'd confiscate it."

Saturn blusters, "I—I knew that!"

"Still, Saturn makes a good point," Naohiro says. "The dagger is our murder weapon yet we still don't know where it came from. It's possible that, when Akito was attacked, he had the dagger with him. The culprit must've gotten it from him somehow."

Ashita frowns, trying hard to reconstruct a scenario where the culprit would take the dagger from Akito's… jacket? Or wherever he could've kept it hidden. "I guess it makes sense?" she says. "Even though Akito was being reckless, he was doing it out of precaution. He could've had it only for self-defense."

Kyou shakes his head. "I don't think he had the dagger with him. He offered to be frisked, which I thought was idiotic. If he had the dagger, he would have just outright told me."

"Unless he didn't want you to know," Mayu says.

"Then why go to the trouble of making me find it?" Kyou says exasperatedly.

Mayu places a finger on her chin. "Ah!" she says. "Sora, frisking is when they pat you down in airports, yes?"

"Uh, yeah?" Sora says uncertainly.

"Then perhaps Akito was a perv—"

"Not what we should be speculating on," Takako says hurriedly. "Not that it was… tactful to begin with." She clears her throat. "Now that we have Kyou's account, how does that fit into what we already know?"

"Leave it to me," Ashita says, trying her best to recall everything—

"Wait," Hibiki says from beside her. "Isn't it more effective if we also focus on our prime suspects? Even though we've discovered a lot about Akito's own actions and the nature of his murder, we need to start pinning down who this culprit is."

Kyou scowls. "I suppose you consider me one."

"You expected nothing less, right?"

"Yes, from _her_ ," the Weapon Designer says towards Kasumi. "Need I remind you that there was a half-hour gap between my departure and Akito's death? Anyone could have capitalised on that moment. Such as Mayu, who was still awake even after going to her room. Any one of you pacing awake could've thought of your loved ones and acted. Am I wrong?"

"Perhaps," Chikao says. "We cannot confirm your account until Shufukuma can inform us about the notifications. You could be lying."

"I doubt it," Haruko says, voice trembling with resolve. "I'm sure we'll get our answers once Shufukuma wakes. Not just for Kyou, but for others, too! Like Saturn and Sinerra!"

Sinerra nods. "R-Right! W-We must've received a notification for spending time together, Sattie!"

The Occultist hums. "If you say so, Sin. As per your req-est, I locked that shrieking Pad in my bathroom, so I hadn't thought to check!"

There's a niggle in the back of Ashita's mind—an itch that begs to be noticed—but it's gone as soon as Naohiro speaks.

"You're sure you saw nobody? You two were alone?" the Street Vendor asks Kyou.

"Nobody. Akito would have raised a fuss if he had."

"What're you thinking?" Fuku asks his friend. Naohiro bites his lip, seemingly uncertain.

"It's just… the timing feels off." Naohiro frowns. "No, not off. I'm imagining a scenario where one of us went out of our rooms at the _exact time_ Akito was alone by the elevator. At the exact time Kyou went back to his room. That timing… it feels too coincidental."

"You're implying the murder was unplanned," Chikao says. "If we go by Kyou's account, the culprit could've only acted between 12:30 AM and 1 AM. Hn… That's a short window in which the murder could've occurred… It could have been an irrational decision on the culprit's part, seeing the opportunity to kill Akito."

Fuku shakes his head. "I don't agree! I think the murder happened in such a short time _because_ it was planned. The culprit could've planned what steps to take."

Ashita blinks. "But how? Were they spying on them? Did they think someone would still be out of their room at that time? That doesn't make sense."

"Was the murder planned or unplanned? How much time—no... How effortlessly did the culprit kill Akito?" Chikao hums. "This could be the factor which drives our search for the culprit."

"Fine," Kasumi sighs. "I don't see anything wrong with Kyou's account, at least, not _yet_. But he's definitely a suspect, along with Saturn over there."

" _What_ ," Saturn growls.

"Let's face it—you definitely could've been looking for your dagger last night," the Casino Host says. "I don't know how you would've snuck past Akito and Kyou, but it's possible."

"Sattie, c-calm down! There is no possibility! I know you couldn't have done!" Sinerra insists, her brother slowly resisting an outburst.

"I know," Saturn grumbles, looking more tired than angry. "My pride just won't allow it…"

"I understand. It is, as Kyou says, the consequence of being a suspect," Takako says compassionately. "But we would appreciate your cooperation, especially when our goal here is to avenge Akito as well as ensure our overall safety."

Ashita bites her lip as everyone murmurs in assent. Why is she surprised? They were bound to reach this point in the trial—when the question isn't where, when, what or how, but _who_. _Who_ killed Akito? Who took the risk? Who do they have to vote for…?

"Ashita," Haruko says from her left, "can you recap for us? As much as you're able to."

"R-Right—!" Tongue stuck out in thought, Ashita says:

* * *

 **CLIMAX REASONING**

 **Ashita:** "The sequence of events from what we know:

"Haruko, Sora, Fuku, Takako, Jao, Kimi and Chikao went to bed straight after the bonding session that ended 10 PM, having a shared night routine where they didn't go out of their rooms.

"In terms of the people still out of their rooms, I was the first to go to bed at 10:20 PM, my estimated time of going back to my room. Next is Hibiki, who left the Casino at 10:34 and reached his room probably two minutes after. After him is Kasumi, who arrived at her room at 10:40.

"Naohiro saw all three of us go to the Dorms—he stayed at the Dining Hall until around 11 PM. We reasoned that Sinerra and Saturn went to their respective rooms after 11 PM.

"Mayu, who'd been at the bonding session and went to her room after, was awake until 11:40, but the same could be said for anybody trying to go to sleep in their room. We can safely say that Akito was watching our every move, from the Warden's Room.

"He waited until everybody was asleep before taking precautionary measures. He collected his Shufukoins and tested the slot machines' risk. After discovering the Mileage System, he decided to destroy it using a sledgehammer from the Storage Room. He used newspaper for easy clean up before throwing the glass shards in the Kitchen bin. He also froze the knives there. Afterwards, he returned the sledgehammer and dumped glitter all over the Storage Room, to mark any potential culprit—but not before dragging out the toolbox.

"Akito took out the toolbox because he wanted to open the elevator as a possible escape route. He sought Kyou's help at 12:10 AM, probably ringing his intercom until he answered. In Kyou's words, Akito dragged the whole toolbox out because he didn't know what Kyou would need to open the elevator. After Kyou took the screwdriver, he returned the toolbox to the Storage Room. It's worth noting that Kyou only knew about its glitter mess—Akito didn't tell him about the slot machines or frozen knives.

"Kyou then worked on the control panel. Meanwhile Akito supervised him, and ensured they spent enough time to receive notifications that they could use as alibis if needed. According to Kyou, he gave Akito the screwdriver when he finished helping, returning to his room at what Akito said was 12:30 AM. This was Kyou's involvement with Akito last night—because they had similar goals in finding an escape for everyone.

"Another person was involved in the murder, though indirectly—Saturn. The knife found at the crime scene is the murder weapon. As it turns out, the wave-bladed knife is Saturn's sacred dagger. He lost it during our first day here, while running from the dogs. For the past few days, he went looking for it at the Prison Floor. He did so under Akito's watchful eye. The deal was that if Saturn found his dagger, Akito would confiscate it.

"Owning the dagger doesn't necessarily mean using it for murder. Whoever found the dagger and killed Akito with it is the culprit. We're not sure if the culprit found the knife last night or days prior. We're not even sure if _Akito_ found it. But we know one thing for certain—Saturn has no reason to murder anyone. Or rather, he can't risk it. That's because the motive, or rules, don't allow for his sister to graduate if he succeeds. This was Saturn's indirect involvement with the murder—because his dagger was unfortunately used for murder."

"What happened between Akito being alone and the culprit exiting the crime scene (elevator) is still up for discussion. But in terms of prime suspects… Kyou and Saturn had the most involvement with Akito, directly or indirectly!"

 **BREAK!**

* * *

Everyone processes her long-winded recap. The events of last night seem clearer now, a big improvement than when they started the trial. All they have to do is fill in the gaps.

 **(Truth Bullet)) UPDATED**

 **Kyou's Account**

Kyou didn't go to the bonding session. According to Sora who met up with him, Kyou was in his room around 7 PM. Kyou stayed in his room until 12:10 AM, because Akito had asked for his help. Kyou used a screwdriver from the Storage Room toolbox to help open the elevator. At 12:30 AM, he returned to his room. (Kyou only knew about the glitter mess in the Storage Room, and was the one who returned the toolbox inside.)

 **(Truth Bullet)) UPDATED**

 **Elevator Control Panel**

The control panel to elevator on the Main Floor is open. The wires look tampered with, the lid and the four screws placed on the floor underneath. Kyou is responsible but not completely, Akito also having tampered with it. The control panel on the Prison Floor, however, is fine.

 **(Truth Bullet)) UPDATED**

 **Toolbox**

The toolbox in the Storage Room strangely has no glitter on it. It was moved outside by Akito before the glitter was dumped, and then returned, as there is glitter in the floor underneath it. Akito did so because he didn't know what tools Kyou needed to open the elevator. Every tool in it is accounted for except for the screwdriver in Akito's hand.

 **(Truth Bullet)) UPDATED**

 **Wave-bladed Knife (Saturn's Sacred Dagger)**

Found in the crime scene next to Akito's body. Stained with blood. Is wave-bladed, silver in colour, with copper hilt. Nothing like the kitchen knives. It's actually Saturn's sacred dagger, that he lost in the Prison Floor on their first day. Akito allowed Saturn to search for it on the condition that he confiscate it once found.

 **TOPIC: Who killed Akito? (prime suspects)**

"Saturn and Kyou…hm…" Mayu folds her hands. "Are they who we're focusing on? Out of everybody who could've acted in that 30 minute window..."

"That window is only as true as Kyou's account," Kasumi says cautiously. "If Kyou is lying then he's either the culprit or their accomplice."

"I am _not_ lying," Kyou says firmly. "If only I had the notification to show you… No doubt Shufukuma deleted their existence to make matters more difficult."

"Unless he had something to hide," Fuku mutters, loud enough for Ashita to hear amidst the tentative discussion. The Acrobat looks unsure yet determined, a strange combination. It sparks Ashita's own tentative resolve.

"Why would Kyou reveal his involvement if he's the culprit?" she challenges. "Whether his account is true or not, he's taking a big risk saying it now!"

"True, but," Hibiki says, side-eyeing her, "him confessing to us could've been a ruse to drop our guard."

Kyou momentarily seethes at the Con Artist using his words against him. He sharply takes a breath. "I never wanted Akito to die. I only wanted to help him…" A wry scoff. "I suppose it was inevitable, just by associating myself with him. Everything I involve myself with seems to result in destruction."

"Woah, calm down there," Sora says. "Look man, if it helps, I believe you! Not 100%, but I don't think you're bullshitting us."

"Me too!" Haruko speaks up. "Shufukuma deleted our notifications for a reason. I'd rather hear from him first than continue suspecting Kyou unnecessarily."

Jao hums. "Okay. Then let's suspect Saturn."

Said Occultist growls, Sinerra quickly coming to his defense. "Sattie isn't the killer! The Elements will guide us towards the right culprit, I-I know it!"

"But Saturn was looking for his dagger, the murder weapon," Kimi points out.

"But Kyou has the skills to open the elevator, the scene of the crime," Kasumi remarks.

Sora lets out a disbelieving chuckle. "I can't believe girls are fighting over you guys," he says to the Occultist and Weapon Designer, who glare at him in response.

Naohiro frowns. "We're getting nowhere like this. There must be some way we can talk about this without getting lost in blind accusation."

An idea strikes Ashita, one she's sure the others won't agree to or at the very least look at with uncertainty. But she says it anyway, intuition driving her words, "How about we believe in Saturn and Kyou?"

She sees shoulders slump and heads shake. "That will help us _how_?" Hibiki asks exasperatedly.

Ashita falters. "I-If you think about it, the reason we're going nowhere is because we want them to be lying to us! But… But that's pointless since the only way we can refute them… is by believing their accounts, right? Like how we're saying Kyou could've attacked Akito after he _said_ he helped him, or how Saturn could've killed Akito using the dagger that he _admitted_ he lost. Does that make sense?"

"No," Kimi says, brows furrowed.

Chikao chuckles. "Ashita is worried that we're doubting Saturn and Kyou because we trust their words to some extent. This paradox has trapped us in an impasse."

"So you don't think we should suspect them?" Naohiro asks.

Ashita bites the inside of her cheek. "No… I'm saying neither of them are the culprit… _yet_."

Understanding slowly dawns around the room. "I get you, Ashita," Fuku says. "If we stop jumping to conclusions, we can solve this case step by step!"

Takako nods. "I agree. Thinking of the culprit in the third person for now may help us look for possible inconsistencies in Kyou and Saturn's accounts. Only then can we reasonably accuse them."

They worded it better than Ashita could've! "Let's discuss all possible actions the culprit could've taken. We'll speculate by trusting Saturn and Kyou's accounts!"

 **TOPIC: Who killed Akito? (culprit's actions)**

* * *

 **NONSTOP DEBATE**

 **Ashita:** "Does anybody have any thoughts?"

 **Naohiro:** "Judging from Akito's actions, once he left the Warden's Room at 11:40 PM, he never returned. We could say that when he was alone, and when he wasn't looking, **the culprit snuck to the Warden's Room**."

 **Kimi:** "That's how the culprit would keep track of Akito. And I guess, how the culprit planned to work around the changes Akito made."

 **Haruko:** "Like destroying the slot machines or freezing the knives. But the culprit needed to kill Akito with something."

 **Mayu:** "That being the sacred dagger."

 **Jao:** "The culprit spied on Akito and at some point found the dagger. **They only had to wait until Kyou went back to his room, to catch Akito unawares!** "

 **Kasumi:** "Besides Akito, there was another person who constantly visited the Prison Floor… Saturn."

 **Saturn:** " **I had no reason to murder!** I wouldn't risk Sin's life for it!"

 **Jao:** "People can change their mind when anger takes control."

 **Ashita:** _That doesn't seem logical!_

" **They only had to wait until Kyou went back to his room, to catch Akito unawares!"**

 **SELECTED (Truth Bullet)) Akito's Sleeping Arrangement**

 **BREAK!**

* * *

"If the culprit could track Akito's movements, why wait until 12:30 AM?" Ashita questions. "Nobody here would've been thinking about leaving their rooms at that time. Kyou wouldn't have gone outside if it weren't for Akito still being alive to ask him. It doesn't make sense for the culprit to wait!"

"Of course it doesn't make sense," Mayu says, though she looks unconvinced by Ashita's words. "However, Akito still died at 1 AM... and I don't think he died slowly."

"It's true the culprit could've attacked Akito between 11:40 PM, the time we think he left the Warden's Room, and 12:10 AM, when he would've approached Kyou—but maybe the culprit didn't think it was safe," Naohiro adds. "After all, Akito held the sledgehammer and kitchen knives at one point. He had the means to defend himself."

"The culprit would've waited for a better opportunity," Kasumi agrees.

Ashita gulps. Had she missed something?

* * *

 **RETRY**

 **"the culprit snuck to the Warden's Room** "

 **SELECTED (Truth Bullet)) Akito's Sleeping Arrangement**

 **BREAK!**

* * *

"That doesn't seem right," Ashita says. "The culprit _shouldn't_ have been able to sneak to the Warden's Room because Akito would have caught them. After all, we said Akito would've started taking precautions _after_ 11:40 PM—when Mayu went to sleep. When Akito was sure nobody would be out of bed. He would know if the culprit was still awake."

"Okay," Kasumi says impatiently, "then the culprit lay in bed, tried to sleep and then changed their mind. They could've snuck out when Akito was in the Casino. **What you're saying doesn't prove anything**."

" **I disagree!** " Fuku says.

* * *

 **INTERCEPTION SUPPORT**

 **"What you're saying doesn't prove anything"**

 **SELECTED (Truth Bullet)) Akito's Sleeping Arrangement**

 **BREAK!**

* * *

"While Ashita's argument was weak, she did make me realise something." All eyes turn to the Acrobat, who crosses his arms. "If we're saying the culprit went to the Warden's Room _before_ the murder happened, then why? What would be their purpose?"

"To keep an eye on Akito while he messed up stuff?" Kimi says with a raised brow.

"That implies the culprit knew Akito would still be awake. So… the culprit knew about Akito's sleeping arrangement," Fuku finishes.

Kasumi waves a hand. "Fortunately for you, that fits what Saturn and Kyou know."

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? I did not know the firefighter was camping in that room!" Saturn argues.

"We'll believe you! I'm sure there's an explanation for this!" Ashita hastily says.

Haruko suggests, "Maybe we're looking at this wrong? What if the culprit just waited by the Dorms?"

"And eavesdropped on my conversation with Akito," Kyou says contemplatively.

"Perhaps," Chikao says, unconvinced. "Although the culprit still needed to have acquired Saturn's dagger. It makes more sense for the culprit to have traveled to the Prison Floor before the murder."

"That would mean suspecting **Saturn, the only one who knew where the knife was**. But we can't do that because we're trying to trust him," Hibiki points out.

 **SELECTED (Truth Bullet)) Wave-bladed Knife**

" **That's not entirely true** ," Ashita says to the Con Artist. " **Akito also knew** the dagger was somewhere in the Prison Floor. I know Kyou disproved it before, but it's the only thing I can think of…"

"Shufukuma's robot dogs would've known, too," Fuku says, but he's drowned out by Jao's curious tone, the Puppeteer's red gaze zeroing in on Ashita's presence.

"You knew he was sleeping up there, Ashita," he says.

Ashita's so taken aback, Haruko speaks before she can; "What are you saying, Jao?"

Jao shrugs. "Just a reminder. I'm not accusing or anything. I'm just trying to make sense of all the facts."

"Well, don't start shit where we don't need it," Sora says warningly.

"Okay, okay! I'm just saying! The dagger's a really big clue against Saturn, y'know? He might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but even I don't think he would've left his dagger out in open like that!"

Takako narrows her eyes. "You're now choosing not to suspect Saturn?"

Jao blinks. "Is that all you took from my words?"

"No," Naohiro says, garnering their attention. "You're implying that the dagger is a red herring."

The notion of it all strikes Ashita speechless. "But—" she stammers, "that goes against everything we've been discussing! The dagger should be the murder weapon!"

"Besides that, what do fish have to do with my dagger?" Saturn demands, his scowl tinged with confusion. Sinerra whispers something to him that makes the Occultist flush a deep red. "N-Never mind, then! You are saying someone is framing me?!"

 _No_ , Ashita's mind says, but Kimi speaks up; "Damn, it'd make sense. We've been suspecting you for while now… Ugh, the culprit must be pleased about it all."

"Hm… would the culprit have known about Saturn's association to the dagger?" Mayu wonders aloud. "After all, **they could have left a kitchen knife in the crime scene**. Why throw attention onto the dagger if not to misdirect?"

 **SELECTED (Truth Bullet)) Knives in Ice**

" **I disagree** ," Ashita says, eyes wide. "But only because you worded that weirdly, Mayu. We know Akito froze the kitchen knives, which meant **the culprit couldn't use them**. So what do you mean?"

Mayu sighs. "If the dagger is a red herring, it must be misleading in some way. Its nature implies that Saturn is suspicious. However, it might also be implying itself as the murder weapon when it is, in fact, not.

"This is my theory, taking into account our recent speculations: Akito found the dagger last night, not Saturn. It was on his list of precautions to take. What _wasn't_ on that list was freezing the knives." Mayu clasps her fingers together. "The culprit killed Akito with a kitchen knife. Akito fought back with Saturn's dagger, but was overpowered. Or the dagger fell from his person during the struggle. Regardless, the culprit _could've_ disposed of the dagger—the less evidence of what happened, the better. But they didn't. Instead, they cleaned the kitchen knife and froze the rest, leaving the dagger as a red herring to frame Saturn."

Naohiro hums. "While your theory is reasonable, nobody except Saturn, Sinerra and Akito knew about the dagger. The culprit probably meant it as a general red herring, instead of specifically framing Saturn. Us suspecting Saturn could just be a stroke of luck."

"The theory is still plausible," Chikao says. "We have evidence of Akito destroying the slot machines via his reduced Shufukoins, and his psyche. We also know from the glitter on his hands and Kyou's account that he was responsible for the Storage Room. However, there is no evidence that proves he froze the kitchen knives. That is simply us filling the void of history, bolstering the myth of his cautionary tale..."

Sora blinks. "Then those knives—or _a_ knife—could actually be the murder weapon? Well damn," he whistles.

"So…" Saturn frowns, watching their reactions, "you do not suspect me anymore?"

Chikao smiles. "Not even of accidental murder, personally. You care far too much about your tribe's values, of your dagger and of course, of Sinerra."

Saturn scoffs, though the redness returns to his cheeks. "Good! About time you all understood my stance on murder!"

Sinerra nods. "Our tribe promotes a peaceful culture, to live in harmony with others! I was w-worried that would not come across… but Sattie and I take pride in the Elements' teachings. I am glad you all understand…!"

"Just assumed that, did you?" Kasumi says, though even she looks relenting, as do the rest. "It's fine. I was only pushing hard because I didn't want to take any chances. I don't want a repeat of the Tragedy's Game."

"But Makoto Naegi and the others made it far, didn't they?" Haruko says. "They rose to the challenge and prevailed, no matter what."

"There were times where they almost didn't," Kasumi says, shaking her head.

Ashita takes note of the Casino Host's expression—that determined, unsure gaze; the _fear_ undoubtedly swirling in those muddy green eyes. The fear and paranoia that compels distrust.

"What's our argument here now?" Hibiki questions. "Do we think the dagger is a red herring or not?"

Ashita bites her lip. Deciding the answer to that would mean absolving Saturn of suspicion. But is it true? Can something so obvious be actually deceptive…?

She looks at the Occultist, at the tenseness in his shoulders. Ashita wonders how it must feel to be in the crossfire of a murder you're not guilty of, except for one damning piece of evidence. Precaution is what put Akito on the path of a killer; now Ashita wonders if precaution is stopping everyone from eliminating those they can _actually trust_.

Does she trust Saturn?

Ashita takes a deep breath. Of course she does—there's too much evidence pointing to Saturn's better judgement! She needs to hammer her point down!

* * *

 **LOGIC DIVE**

 **Question 1: Who only knew about the dagger?**

a. Saturn, Akito and Ashita

b. Saturn and Sinerra

c. Saturn, Sinerra and Akito

 **SELECTED (c)**

 **Great memory!**

 **Question 2: What makes Saturn an unlikely culprit?**

a. He is a pinger

b. He is unable to escape with Sinerra

c. He made a deal with Akito

 **SELECTED (b)**

 **Good stuff!**

 **Question 3: How is he tied to the murder?**

a. His visits to the Prison Floor

b. His sacred dagger

c. His dislike of Akito

 **SELECTED (b)**

 **Exactly!**

 **CONCLUSION:**

 **Who only knew about the dagger? Saturn, Sinerra and Akito.**

 **What makes Saturn an unlikely culprit? He is unable to escape with Sinerra.**

 **How is he tied to the murder? His sacred dagger.**

 **BREAK!**

* * *

"Saturn can't be the culprit," Ashita says. "Yeah, he was one of three people who knew about the dagger. But he's also one of two people, the other being Sinerra, who wouldn't risk murder—because they can't leave together if successful. The only thing tying Saturn to the murder is the presence of his sacred dagger. A dagger that, as Jao pointed out, was left behind. Saturn wouldn't have done that if he'd been looking for it since we came here! It also implicates him too much! That's why, even with our lack of concrete evidence, I fully believe in him!"

Her words shatter the last pieces of everyone's doubt. "I can't refute that," Kasmi says defeatedly, "not that I have the evidence nor the energy to…"

Takako nods. "Then Saturn is officially off the suspects list."

Sinerra lets out a breath. "I'm so glad…!"

Ashita smiles, though not everyone shares that sentiment. "I guess the dagger is a red herring after all," Hibiki says, looking sheepish. "This uncertainty is making me shudder…! Whoever killed Akito is definitely toying with us."

"I can assure you that I'm not mischievous enough to do that," Kyou says. "But using the process of elimination, I am now your only suspect…"

"Actually, I would like to point fingers to someone else," Mayu says with a heavy sigh.

"Woah, like a new suspect? Don't tell me it's a girl this time," Sora says.

"No. We've mentioned his possibility before, that being Naohiro."

" _Me?_ " Naohiro blurts, disbelief painting his expression. There's a beat of tense silence. "Mayu—we debunked that possibility before. Akito would have confronted me for lingering, and Kyou was the one who helped him. I'm telling the truth with my account…!"

Takako pinches her forehead, and Ashita can sense her worry for another mass panic outburst. "Do you have any evidence, Mayu?" the Psychiatrist asks.

"No," the Dollmaker says honestly, "only a suspicion… During the investigation, I wondered about the culprit's choice in using the dagger rather than a kitchen knife. This was when I discovered that they were missing. I simply find it suspicious that Naohiro, having spent so much time in the kitchen, would not notice they were missing—especially when he lingered in the Kitchen for most of the investigation."

Ashita frowns. "You… think he didn't mention they were missing on purpose?"

"There's no way that's true," Fuku says, shaking his head. "You're just saying this to fit your theory, Mayu! Anyone could've used those knives, not just those who can cook!"

Naohiro lets out a shaky breath. "I know nobody can back up my alibi, but trust me. I didn't notice the missing knives because my mind was… blank. I was focused on making everyone food, something I do so often I just… lose myself in a trance!"

Jao hums. "Trance, huh? Maybe that's how you killed Akito with ease. Just thought of him as a slab of meat… Horrible!"

Naohiro balks. "D-Do you really think I did that to him? I would never!"

"Don't worry, I believe you," Haruko says firmly. "Surely we have this all wrong—Naohiro can't have done it! He cares too much!"

"Exactly," Mayu says. "In terms of motive, Naohiro had the most loved ones at stake. I am not judging him for that sentiment… but if he _is_ the culprit, he killed in the most unbeautiful way."

"Right, the motive…" Hibiki says, eyes wide. "We've been neglecting its influence so far, but it might actually be important."

"You're saying someone snapped last minute?" Kimi asks, scrunching her nose.

"The culprit _had_ to have a motive. If it's not a personal vendetta against Akito, then it has to be the motive Shufukuma sent us."

Ashita flounders. "But everyone knows about the motive! We can't suspect people based on that!"

"Not everyone watched their video," Kasumi points out. "And if it's true, that Naohiro had the most loved ones at stake…" She frowns. "Wait. Shufukuma really threatened more than one person for each of us?"

"He even threatened Byakuya Togami for me," Chikao says, waving a hand to dismiss further questions. "As unbelievable as that is, it proves how serious the motive is. Targeting our compassion is a surefire way to twist our hope… Those who are naturally compassionate might be especially affected."

Ashita can't believe she's hearing this. She glances at Naohiro, the Street Vendor's eyes darting, looking upset and—and _betrayed_ , almost. _He's scared_.

"You're all being silly," Fuku exclaims. "Nao didn't kill Akito, I know it. He proved to me that he wouldn't take the motive!"

Saturn harrumphs. "Proof…? Pah! You all debated my bond with Sin, and my duties to uphold the ways of the Elements. How could anyone truly prove they wouldn't be motivay-ted?"

"I'm your proof!" Fuku says, silencing them all with a fist to his heart. "I'm alive because of his choice…!"

Ashita stills. His choice? "What do you mean?" Mayu asks, equally stunned as Fuku draws in a sharp breath.

"When we were together yesterday, we got to talking. He told me about his motive, about his family in danger… I had a lot of doubts, then. I'd just lost Kisamura and…" Fuku averts his gaze. "I told him that he could sacrifice me, if he wanted."

Haruko pales. "S-Sacrifice…?"

Facing Fuku, Naohiro's smile is soft. "I knew you didn't mean it. Grief makes people say things they regret…" He addresses everyone. "Obviously, I turned down the offer. I couldn't do that. I would _never_ do that, and I definitely wouldn't keep my cool if I had."

"It's not concrete evidence," Fuku says. "But I trust Nao. Suspecting him would be a waste of time."

Seeing them trust each other puts a smile on Ashita's face, which makes Jao's next words all the more jarring:

"What if you're working together?" he suddenly asks, throwing everyone for a loop. "It's possible!" he defends, "Saturn and Sinerra can't escape with each other if they kill, but Fuku wanted to sacrifice himself for Naohiro. They could be throwing us off right now."

"Oh my," Chikao says.

Ashita speaks despite the sick feeling in her stomach. "Jao, you're distrusting them by believing in Fuku's words. That's just ironic!"

"Is it really so bad? Gee, I didn't know we had a rulebook for trial conduct..." Jao slumps. "The way I see it, an accomplice would try their hardest to make their partner look less suspicious. Fuku might've admitted his motive, but maybe he needed to throw the heat off Naohiro. I'm only exploring that possibility!"

"B-But they've taken care of us all this time…!" Sinerra says.

"Exactly! There's no way either of them killed Akito," Sora argues. "Especially with that many cuts and slashes…!"

"There _were_ a lot of footprints," Hibiki points out, snapping Ashita to attention.

"Eh? The bloody footprints…?"

"They looked overlapped, right? Almost like it belonged to two people."

"Hn, your use of evidence does make the idea more plausible," Chikao hums.

"Me and Nao didn't make those!" Fuku exclaims.

"I don't think we should discount the possibility," Mayu says quietly.

"You too? You're _seriously_ considering this theory?" Kimi asks.

Kyou huffs. "Why not exhaust all possibilities? Otherwise I'm your 'only hope'," he says sarcastically.

"Oh, that's such _bullshit_ ," the Air Traffic Controller snaps, her voice cutting through the air. "Why are we walking on eggshells like idiots? Let's just suspect the most suspicious guy here— _Kyou_ , by the way—and if he's somehow innocent, then hey, guess we're screwed!"

"Do not be so negative," Saturn says sternly. "The killer of this case is elusive, but the Elements are on our side. We _will_ find the person who killed the firefighter and framed me!"

"We're taking an awful long time to do it!" Kimi exclaims.

"Maybe if you contributed more, we would be farther along," Kasumi fires back, wow, and she and Kimi exchange heated looks.

"Kimi, please," Takako says, softly but firmly. "I know you're tired of this trial. I'm sure everyone is, too; of the constant back-and-forth, the lack of answers, the lack of _certainty_. But please— _cooperate_ with us. We still have much to discuss."

Kimi slumps but doesn't refute further. Ashita honestly can't blame her… then again, the Interrogator finds it hard to blame anybody.

"Do you think Makoto Naegi and the others had this much trouble?"

Everyone turns to Haruko. "They struggled," she continues, swallowing a gulp, "but it still felt like they had things under control. Maybe it was because of Makoto. Or Kyoko. Maybe it's because the cases they had to solve were easier."

Ashita bites her lip. "Haruko…"

Haruko shakes her head. "Maybe it's because they didn't have a frame of reference. _We_ watched them, so we know how that _this_ is real... That's why we're taking this so seriously—why we've suspected so many of us.

"I… I don't want to let any of you down. I don't want us to die. But—… this trial is forcing too much on us. And in the end," she gives a sad smile, glancing at Ashita, "someone will have to die again."

Her words slam like a freight train. What were they doing in the trial, really? To find the culprit, only to send them to their death?

Hadn't Ashita accepted that? Or is she somehow delaying, denying through their investigation…?

A laugh.

No, not a laugh—a giggle. It echoes like bells from a faraway church, a faraway graveyard. Fear stirs in her gut, crawling up her arms, icy and hot and familiar.

 _Deja vu?_ she thinks, as Monokuma—no, _Shufukuma_ giggles.

"Upupupu! You're missing the point, Snowy! That's _exactly_ what makes these games _so_ fun!"

" _You_ —" Kyou hisses as everyone stirs. "Jackass!" Sora yells, as Ashita finally regains her breathing, as attention turns towards their awakened headmaster.

"You're awake," Takako says lowly. "Lecturing us on killing, too."

Shufukuma cocks his head. "Hm? It's not about the killing, as much as that's a _huge_ part of it. No… it's the survival. It's the fight for your life against all odds. Isn't that the very essence of hope?"

"Don't taint that ideal, bear!" Saturn booms.

"Whatever! And here I was, ready to answer your questions. Not all of them though! Just the one about the notifications. But! if you want me to shut up instead..."

"Don't play with us now," Fuku says, indignant. "Why were you gone? We were asking for you earlier but you just ignored us!"

" _Excuse_ me! A software update ambushed me! They're _very_ sneaky."

Ashita blinks. "Software update…?" What's Shufukuma talking about? Ah, "E-Either way, you're here now! Why did you delete our 'spent time' notifications without warning?"

"Sheesh! I only deleted them from your Pads for storage reasons! So~orry, must've happened while I was out."

Kyou narrows his eyes at him. "That timing is awfully suspicious. If you are tampering with this investigation—"

Shufukuma flinches. "Hey! I've been a very good bear, Sadface! I eat my vegetables, drink my honey, and whip you all into shape! _And_ , I can show you the only notification Mister Hothead got yesterday, free of charge!"

"Hold on, you said you deleted them!" Sora shouts.

"On your Pads. _I_ still have the backups, because _I'm_ responsible," Shufukuma says smugly.

Takako looks at him warily. "Still… It's strange you're giving us another hint."

"Like I said, the culprit's good at covering their tracks!"

Ashita furrows her brows. "No, you said _Akito_ was."

Shufukuma harrumphs. "I'm surprised that memory of yours hasn't zeroed in on the real mystery behind this case. Oh well!" He giggles. "This clue should the job!"

Before Ashita can ponder what he means, a _ring!_ buzzes from her coat. She pulls out her Pad and blinks.

* * *

 **Spent time (2410) with Kyou Shinoha, Ultimate Weapon Designer**

 _(1) You asked him if he could help you with the elevator. He—[REDACTED]_

* * *

The briefness of it all startles her. "This is _it_?"

" _Your_ talk with him was barely even a talk, so I didn't bother." Shufukuma throws up his paws. "What you see there is the truth!"

Chikao cups his chin. "So Naohiro didn't talk to Akito last night…?"

Kimi huffs. "Kyou did, confirmed and all. Let's focus on him."

All eyes turn to the Weapon Designer, who glares at Shufukuma in response. "Shufukuma," he says, "need I remind you about _your_ dealings with Akito? You told him that a notification wouldn't occur between a culprit and their victim. Or did a virus infect you at the last minute?"

"I'm defleaed and proud, you brat! Besides, I'm not an all-knowing bear! For all I know, an innocent conversation can suddenly turn bloody."

Takako raises a brow. "You're implying that Kyou and Akito talked enough to warrant a notification, just before you realised Kyou's murderous intent."

Shufukuma turns his nose up. "I'm not confirming or denying that! All I'm doing is protecting the fairness of this trial. It would be bad if you solved it quickly just by checking the last person the victim interacted with!"

"That... doesn't make sense though," Ashita says, making sense of his crypticism. "Why tell Akito that a notification wouldn't occur between a culprit and their victim, if you were going to delete them from our Pads anyway?"

Shufukuma blusters, "I-I changed my mind, okay!? I'm a fickle bear!"

Fuku frowns. "Really?... It sounds like you're hiding something."

"Oi!" Kasumi snaps her fingers. "Being suspicious of Shufukuma won't get us anywhere. We still have a culprit to catch, and the only _real_ suspect left is Kyou."

"Throwing my theory under the rug so soon?" Jao says, but it seems rhetorical. Or maybe he was ignored, in favour of Kyou's long-suffering sigh.

"It circles once more to myself… I can only hope that the lack of evidence disproves your suspicions."

Kasumi tuts. "If we find you innocent then we'll be back to square one. I hate to say it but… I kind of hope it's you."

"Looks like we're on the same page," Kimi says pointedly. She catches Sora's disbelieving look and lours. "What? I want this trial to end. No offence, Kyou."

Kyou doesn't reply. Instead he turns to Ashita, those steel-gray eyes freezing her in place. "Do you believe me?" he asks.

Ashita gulps. Does she believe him, like she did for Saturn? Even with the implications glinting from her Pad… should she risk investing her hope in him?

Amused at herself, Ashita nods. "Yeah. I'll believe you, Kyou."

To her right, Hibiki smiles ruefully. "Why am I not surprised…?"

"I want to hear Kyou out," Ashita says by way of defense. "We have so many reasons to distrust… I want to give him the benefit of the doubt. Until he proves me wrong, I'll defend him." She turns to the Weapon Designer. "Akito trusted you, so I will too!"

Kyou regards her, before looking away with a hum. "Last night... Akito told me that if he died, I better 'suspect anyone who seemed suspicious'. Yet he assured me you would be completely innocent."

Something warm bubbles in Ashita's chest, twisting and knotting into a painful flare. She says nothing as conversation ensues;

"There's no reason Shufukuma would lie about that notification, so I'll risk believing it. Akito definitely asked Kyou to help with the elevator last night," Kasumi says. " _But_ , just because Kyou helped, doesn't mean he couldn't have murderous intentions."

"If anything, it solves the issue of the culprit's timing," Naohiro says, the slump in his shoulders still visible. "We wondered how the culprit would've known _when_ to act, in a way that they wouldn't be witnessed by Kyou. But if Kyou _himself_ is the culprit, then… You get the idea."

"It wouldn't even matter if he planned to kill Akito, or expected him to ask for his help," Hibiki adds. "The moment Akito approached him, it was an opportunity for murder."

Jao perks up. "Hey, didn't Kyou know about Akito's sleeping arrangement? How scary… the one person capable of surveilling murders just turns up at his doorstep. Must've been too good a chance to pass up…!"

"That mindset _is_ plausible…" Takako muses.

"Scene of the crime is the elevator? Check. Screwdriver next to Akito? Check. Convenient timing at ass o'clock? Check." Kimi raises her chin at Kyou. "You're about as guilty as a guy filed for sexual harassment."

"Allegedly or…?" Sora questions.

"Most likely. It's a matter of proving it," Kimi says with finality.

Sinerra stammers, "Th-The evidence is stacking up… Could this be a sign…?"

"We must be on the right track," Saturn agrees.

"Unless that track seeks to derail," Chikao says, before lapsing into contemplative mumbling.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Ashita hears Fuku remark, the Acrobat staring at Shufukuma with suspicion.

A tug on her sleeve makes her jolt. "Sorry," Haruko says, looking somewhat deflated as everyone else keeps talking. "I'm just wondering about your next move. Kyou sounds so genuine, so I _want_ to believe him… but I don't know how."

Ashita cringes as she smiles. "I'm as lost as you are. It's hard to refute reasonable, well, reasonings. And everyone's so suspicious of Kyou that thinking of the culprit in the third person won't work anymore. They'll say anything to incriminate him."

Haruko frowns. "Then… what _can't_ they refute?"

"Well, if we had solid proof—!…" Ashita's eyes widen. "Oh!"

"Oh?" Haruko blinks.

"We can argue with evidence!" Ashita says, before adding, "N-Not that we haven't been already! But, there are clues we haven't mentioned yet: the glass shards in the Lobby, the crimson rug, the… weirdness of the footprints…"

There's something else—something that feels… obvious.

"Shufukuma did say those clues mattered," Haruko says, sounding more determined. "Alright, let's do it!"

Blinking from her reverie, Ashita dives into the discussion:

* * *

 **NONSTOP DEBATE**

 _Watch out for white noise!_

 **Naohiro:** "Kyou said he only helped a bit with opening the elevator, before returning to his room. **He could be lying, and instead opened it fully**. This could've prompted Akito to enter the elevator, where Kyou then cornered him."

 **Saturn:** "He then attacked the firefighter! Possibly with a knife from the kitchen…!"

 _I thought they were all frozen?_

 _Maybe he used the screwdriver?_

 **Mayu:** "If we go by my theory, Akito had the sacred dagger with him. **He could've fought back** … or dropped the dagger out of shock."

 _Well, Kyou doesn't look injured._

 _A battle of the blades, like that of samurais…._

 **Kasumi:** "Kyou won in the end, obviously. **He probably made the elevator take them to the Prison Floor** for a sly escape. Didn't want to risk leaving bloody tracks from the crime scene to his room."

 _Wouldn't the dogs chase him…?_

 **Jao:** "Kyou left the dagger behind as a red herring, to hide the fact that he used a kitchen knife. Unless he's got his own weapon… I mean, **considering his Talent** , y'know?"

 **Kyou:** "You are wasting your breath with that inane logic. I _never_ made the dagger."

 **Chikao:** "In any case, Kyou would have dried his feet on the bedsheet."

 _It was very bloody…!_

 **Fuku:** "Er, I've been wondering about that. Why didn't the culprit take off their shoes and walked barefoot?"

 **Naohiro:** "True. Still, that's not what happened; at least that's what the footprints imply. After drying off his feet, Kyou could've checked the screens to see if anybody was awake, **before sneaking downstairs**."

 _Sneaking like a cat..._

 _Or a rat!_

 **Ashita:** _I can refute that!_

 **"He could've fought back"**

 **SELECTED (Truth Bullet)) Screwdriver**

 **BREAK!**

* * *

"You say Akito fought back with the dagger, Mayu," Ashita says, "but there was also the screwdriver in his hand. Couldn't that be what he fought with?"

"Perhaps," Mayu admits. "But as I also said, the dagger could've dropped from his person during the commotion… Unless you still think the dagger is the murder weapon."

Ashita shakes her head. That's an avenue that will get her nowhere!

* * *

 **RETRY**

 **"before sneaking downstairs"**

 **SELECTED (Truth Bullet)) Askew Crimson Rug**

 **BREAK!**

* * *

"I wonder about that, Naohiro," Ashita says. "The doorways in the Lobby have crimson rugs placed before them. But the one near the doorway to the stairwell was moved… Meaning someone likely slipped on it."

"Ah," Naohiro nods. "You're saying Kyou ran downstairs."

"Hold up, Ash," Sora says with an extended hand, "is **this rug _really_ important?** Come on—it's not like they're taped to the floor or anything; any one of us could've moved it!"

" **I disagree** ," Ashita says insistently. "During the investigation, **Shufukuma made sure me and Haruko knew about the rug's importance**."

"Upupupu! It's the little details that count!"

"Oh shut it," Takako says, surprisingly harsh, though she recovers with a slow exhale. "It's true—the rug was also pointed out to myself, Kimi and Jao. To be honest, I had forgotten about it."

"It doesn't disprove anything though," Jao points out. He strokes the corner of his bandanna-mask like a beard. "Hmmm… unless the dogs chased Kyou downstairs, for whatever reason!"

Whatever reason…?

"It's proof," Haruko says hastily, leaning forward from her podium. "Proof that—that proof, _evidence_ , is important! Stuff like the crimson rug and the glass shards in the Lobby need to be explained!"

"Exactly!" Ashita chips in. "We can't ignore them at this stage, so unless we fit the theories around them—"

"You mean the _theories_ have to fit around the clues," Fuku interrupts. "I agree, though! The shape of the footprints, the blunted end of the screwdriver…"

Mayu tilts her head. "What's wrong with the screwdriver being blunt? Did Shufukuma point that out too?"

"No, Kyou did," Ashita says innocuously.

Jao gasps. "Another red herring?"

"I'm starting to think you are finding some _fun_ in this nonsense," Kyou grits towards the Puppeteer, who backs away with hands raised. Kyou sighs. "Regardless, I _did_ inspect the screwdriver. It is blunted, but the more interesting implication is its scorched nature."

"Scorched, huh?" Kasumi hums. "The sledgehammer was like that too…"

Something burrows in Ashita's mind—something that begs her to remember. Distantly, she hears Shufukuma giggle.

"Either way," Kasumi continues, facing Kyou, "you were tampering with the control panel wiring. The tip of the screwdriver probably burned in the process."

Kyou scoffs. "Do you think so low of my abilities? I did not _prod_ the circuitry like a madman. If anything, Akito must've; he had been that reckless. I _did_ say that I left him to finish the job."

"This is getting us nowhere," Saturn grumbles. "The evidence inckri—incriminay-ting the designer—is enough! These small details do not disprove anything!"

"No—there's a reason the footprints are strange," Fuku says contemplatively. "Both in and out of the elevator… They overlap, and look really sharp. Was the culprit stumbling…?"

"If Akito fought back, the culprit was likely injured," Naohiro suggests.

"Heh," Hibiki nods. "All reasonable explanations. The screwdriver was scorched because of contact with circuitry, and the footprints are weird because Kyou stumbled from being injured… Huh—if he _was_ hurt, then walking downstairs would've been hard. He could've easily slipped on the rug that way."

"I walk _fine_ , unless you are too blinded by your bias," Kyou snaps.

"Pretty sure he's not lying," Kimi says with crossed arms. "But we should check anyways."

Mayu nods. "Should Sora frisk him?"

The Pilot blusters, "How would that help?!"

"I don't think that's necessary!" Haruko exclaims.

The ensuing commotion makes Ashita gulp. Sure, it's over something inane as gait, but somehow, in their anxious state, it may just decide the fate of this trial.

What should Ashita do? They've brought up the rest of clues yet it's done nothing to disprove Kyou's suspicious nature. Briefly, Ashita considers going back on her word…

...—No! There has to be something! Something she's missing…

 _An absence can speak volumes._

What else should they have found…?

* * *

 **MIND MINE**

 **Eliminate unnecessary letter clumps!**

(SHU)(FE)(DOLL)(YS)(KE)(KU)(KOIN)(PAD)(KNI)(FU)

 **Prompt: What have they already found?**

 **ELIMINATE!**

(SHU)(DOLL)(YS)(KE)(KU)(KOIN)(PAD)(FU)

 **Prompt: What shouldn't Akito have been carrying last night?**

 **ELIMINATE!**

(SHU)(YS)(KE)(KU)(PAD)(FU)

 **Prompt: What item has the most glaring implications?**

 **ELIMINATE!**

(SHU)(KU)(PAD)(FU)

 **YOU GOT:**

 **|SHUFUKUPAD|**

 **BREAK!**

* * *

—That's it!

Ashita opens her eyes. Breaths short, she scans the room—

 _Whose Pad?!_

* * *

 **CHOOSE A PERSON!**

 **SELECTED (Akito))**

 **BREAK!**

* * *

"Everyone!" she shouts.

"I know now," she babbles, "honestly, it was kinda obvious—well not really, since it's not 'in your face' obvious but more 'out of your face' obvious, you know? But!" Ashita pauses for a breath, "It's definitely strange!"

"What is?!" Sora asks, confused and taken aback like the others

"Akito's Pad," Ashita says. "Nobody found it, right?"

That gives them pause.

"... It wasn't in the crime scene," Mayu muses.

Chikao raises a brow. "Nor in Akito's room. Ashita, Haruko and myself searched every corner…"

The confusion of it all seems to mellow everyone out, Kasumi herself saying, "Alright, I admit that's weird. But I don't see how that relates to Akito's murder. Are you half-assing an argument again…?"

Takako sighs. "Give her a chance, Kasumi. Much of our logic has come from analysing seemingly trivial clues."

Saturn scoffs, "Is the interrogator not delaying us?" Glancing at Ashita, he adds, "Not that I don't respect your efforts… But this trial has pre-veiled for too long, and the culprit is already within our grasp…!"

Ashita lets out an explosive breath. "Kyou is still a _suspect_. And I'm not… _delaying_ , really! Just trying to better explain this case."

Hibiki eyes her curiously. "Is the absence of Akito's Pad your only point?"

"Yes, but also," Ashita replies:

* * *

 **a. His 'spent time' notifications**

 **b. His pinger status**

 **c. His brightness setting**

 **THAT'S IT!**

* * *

"It's more about his **pinger status** ," she says. "Last I heard, Akito never watched his motive video—which means his Pad would still be pinging. I never heard any pinging in his room!"

"Didn't Shufukuma delete our motive videos?" Haruko asks, unsure.

"He likely did that during his software update," Naohiro says, eyeing the bear. "It's probably for the same reason Shufukuma deleted our 'spent time' notifications for storage space."

Kimi scowls. "Then Akito watched his video; that's why it wasn't pinging. Big deal."

"That's not right," Kyou suddenly says. He looks pensive, fingers drumming the podium. "I remember… when he had asked me to help him, I told him not to be selfish. I thought he'd been motivated by his motive. Akito told me that he never watched his motive… that it was still pinging in his room."

"See?" Ashita exclaims.

"That's nice," Kasumi says, " _and_ awfully convenient for Kyou to say."

"It is the truth," Kyou says sharply. "You three," he says to Ashita, Haruko and Chikao, "you searched his room thoroughly, but found no Pad…"

"Maaaaybeee there's a reasonable explanation for this," Jao says, cupping his chin. "Like—couldn't the culprit have taken Akito's Pad?"

"For what reason?" Fuku questions. His sharp teeth click as he ponders, "Maybe we're thinking about this all wrong… maybe there's not really a culprit, but a _saboteur_ …"

Naohiro's lips quirk. "Are you thinking about one of those crime novels you read?"

"Oh, the one he borrowed from me?" Kimi huffs. "I didn't get to finish that, by the way. Cuz of you."

"Focus," Takako says gently, making the three straighten—and somehow making Ashita do the same. "Let's discuss this possibility. We may find something to accuse Kyou, or we may not."

* * *

 **NONSTOP DEBATE:**

 _Watch out for the white noise!_

 **Sora:** "I still think this is crazy. Yeah it's weird that Akito's Pad is missing, but like Kaz said, **how's that relate to his murder?** "

 _I'm confused too._

 _We're just grasping straws at this point..._

 **Sinerra:** "Wh-what if the culprit… **watched Akito's motive video**?"

 **Naohiro:** "So Akito's motive video became the culprit's own motive to kill him?"

 _That's ironic!_

 _It doesn't make any sense..._

 **Chikao:** "Ah! Perhaps the culprit appeared in Akito's video! Interwoven with the threat to his loved ones… **Akito's motive video may have implicated the culprit too much**."

 **Hibiki:** "You're really suggesting that Akito's loved one is one of us?"

 **Kimi:** "I don't think that jerk ever liked anyone…"

 _This theory falls at the seams…!_

 **Ashita:** _Chikao seems right, but I don't think the motive video played a part besides its pinging…_

 **Kasumi:** "Did Akito really leave his Pad in his room? Maybe he left it in the A.V. Room."

 _What's the point of that?_

 _The room's soundproof, isn't it?_

 **Fuku:** "... Wouldn't motive videos have larger file sizes than **_'spent time' notifications_**? Maybe there's a reason Shufukuma deleted both of them."

 **Mayu:** "… Are you in the wrong conversation?"

 **Fuku:** "Uh? I'm just saying—what's important is what Akito's Pad contained."

 **Ashita:** — _That's it!_

 **"Akito's motive video may have implicated the culprit too much"**

 **BORROWED (Truth Bullet)) " _'spent time' notifications_ "**

 **BREAK!**

* * *

"You're right Chikao, except for the motive video part. The culprit definitely stole Akito's Pad." Ashita frowns. "The reason they probably did that is exactly what Fuku said—because of Akito's 'spent time' notifications."

Takako hums. "By that logic, the culprit and Akito talked long enough to prompt a notification. The culprit realised, and so took measures to prevent us from accessing that information on Akito's Pad."

Jao whistles. "Wow! If only Shufukuma hadn't erased them… we could've checked everyone's Pads to see the proof."

" **That's where you're wrong** ," Kasumi challenges.

Ashita jolts in her podium. To the right, the Casino Host looks at everyone firmly.

"When Shufukuma showed us that notification with Kyou, **that was the only notification Akito received yesterday** ," Kasumi says. "Ashita, you've just indirectly proven Kyou as the culprit!"

Crap! Ashita gulps, stumbling for a rebuttal—

" **That might not be true** ," Fuku suddenly says.

Another startle. "Not _true_?" Kasumi says. "Excuse me—are you saying that Shufukuma _lied_ to us?"

"Not necessarily… but he's definitely hiding something."

"Oh?" Shufukuma coos. "What makes you say that, _Fukuya_?"

Fuku winces. "Er… You say you deleted our notifications for storage space, but then claim it's to make this trial fair. That's by preventing us from easily proving our alibis. Then, you just outright support Kyou's account. You make it seem like he's the only one Akito talked to last night."

"That's not true," Mayu starts, but Fuku raises a hand.

"I know, Mayu. But in this ironic twist of events, we've been suspecting the person with an _actual proven alibi_ , AKA Kyou!"

Sora flails. "Man, what are you getting at?!"

"He's saying that Shufukuma is manipulating us," Hibiki says, appraising the bear on the throne.

What? Huh? Ashita looks back and forth between them. "I-I don't understand," she admits. "What's Shufukuma have to do with it, with Akito's murder…?!"

"Nothing, that's what," Kasumi says impatiently.

Shufukuma paws his grin. "Upupupu! Don't say that… I'm invested in any death—in whatever form it takes!"

Whatever… form?

"If Shufukuma is lying to us, what would be the point?" Naohiro questions. "Wouldn't that go against his belief of a fair trial?"

"Unless he thinks the odds are stacked against him," Fuku suggests.

Haruko frowns. "But he's been helping us. _We're_ the ones who need the advantage because the culprit's that good at covering their tracks."

"Speaking of the culprit, why are we not focusing on him?" Saturn says, glaring at Kyou. "If what the host says is true, then Kyou stole that Pad!"

"Huh, it makes sense," Jao mulls aloud. "Kyou's been hiding his involvement with Akito since the start. He probably didn't want us to see that they spent time together!"

"Then why did he end up admitting it?" Sora asks, baffled.

Ashita watches the back-and-forth with an uneasy feeling. Again, it circled back to Kyou. And she can't believe they'd start suspecting _Shufukuma_ , of all people, to have a hand in Akito's murder!

There's no way Shufukuma could murder anyone, though!

No way…

Not unless…?

" _Is it finally clicking in?_ " Shufukuma giggles distantly—far from the clutches of Ashita's memory.

* * *

 **HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**

 _Solve each word block to construct the answer!_

A F H R

R E S U

D R J N

 _What is the most common letter?_

 **NEXT:**

V G J U

G J V V

U V J G

 _What is the least common letter?_

 **NEXT:**

T E I J

E L L T

J I L K

 _What is the most common letter?_

 **NEXT:**

A G E R

R A G E

E G I S

 _What is the most common vowel?_

 **NEXT:**

S X X Z

Z S A Q

Q X S Z

 _What letter appears three times in a row?_

 **YOU GOT:**

| **R** | **U** | **L** | **E** | **S** |

 **BREAK!**

* * *

… No way.

There's _no way_ they're wrong about this—about the nature of Akito's death!

 _Death_ , Ashita's mind echoes— _not murder?_

… She takes a deep breath. "Fuku," she calls out, "I think… you're onto something."

Fuku's eyes gleam just as Hibiki says, "Really, Ashita? You still won't pursue Kyou as a suspect?"

"You seemed suspicious of Shufukuma too," Ashita argues, which shuts the Con Artist up. "Look," she says to everyone, "we all want this trial to end. I get that. But… there's evidence that doesn't add up. And… I think I know why."

 **SELECTED (Truth Bullet)) Serious To-do List**

"Here," Ashita says, passing the note around. "I found this in Akito's room. They're the goals he had to help us. One of them… was to destroy physical motives."

Sinerra gulps when the note reaches her. "R-Really…?! Is that why he destroyed the slot machines...?!"

Ashita bites her lip. "Yeah. And his Shufukupad."

A beat.

"I-It's the only explanation I have," Ashita stammers, "he must've been so distraught he didn't think properly, and—"

"Ashita, _stop_ ," Kasumi cuts in, green eyes piercing. "Are you hearing yourself right now? If Akito broke _his own Pad_ then that means—"

"—he broke the rules," Fuku finishes quietly.

Ashita nods. "That's my point! If we connect all the stray evidence a-and consider the possibility of the do—"

 **Kimi: "I have equal right to refute!"**

* * *

 **REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN**

 _The spotlights dim except for those above Ashita and Kimi. They take center stage._

 **Kimi:** "You ever hear the phrase 'If you hear hoofbeats think horses, not zebras'? You're overthinking this, Ashita. Your goddamn conspiracy theory is making this trial longer than it has to be!"

 **Ashita:** _True—but I know I'm onto something!_

 **CUT A PATH TO THE TRUTH!**

 **SELECTED (Truth Sword)) Sledgehammer**

 **Kimi:** "We already explained that stray evidence."

 **Kimi:** "The screwdriver was **scorched because of the control panel**."

 **Kimi:** "The bloody footprints are weird because Kyou got hurt killing Akito."

 **Kimi:** "Which meant walking downstairs was an issue—making him slip on the rug!"

 **Ashita:** _I can refute that!_

 **SELECTED (Truth Sword)) Sledgehammer**

 **ADVANCE!**

 **Ashita:** "The screwdriver wasn't just scorched, it was blunted. It hit something with a lot of force. Like how the sledgehammer hit the slot machine screens and ended up scorched!"

 **Kimi:** "Hold your horses, Ashita. You're saying Akito broke his Pad with the screwdriver?!"

 **Kimi:** "Ugh, when the hell would this have happened? Don't tell me it's after Kyou helped him!"

 **Kimi:** " **There's no evidence of that!** "

 **Ashita:** _That's not true!_

 **SELECTED (Truth Sword)) Lobby Glass Shards**

 **ADVANCE!**

 **Ashita:** "The glass shards in the Lobby; we never explained those. Those could easily be the shards from Akito's broken Pad!"

 **INTERCEPTION DISSENT**

 **SELECTED (Truth Sword)) Case File #1**

 _Saturn's spotlight briefly returns._

 **Saturn:** "These are useless details! It fundam'ntally ignores the problem at hand!"

 **Saturn:** "The firefighter was killed, simple as that!"

 **Saturn:** " **Him breaking his Pad does not matter!** "

 **INTERCEPTION SUPPORT**

 **SELECTED (Truth Sword)) Akito's Wounds**

 _Fuku's spotlight briefly returns._

 **Fuku:** "You're wrong, Saturn. The nature of Akito's wounds says otherwise—he was killed, but not by a person!"

 **Ashita:** "Exactly. There's only one punishment for breaking your Pad—the dogs!"

 **ADVANCE!**

 **BREAK!**

* * *

Kimi and Saturn are taken aback. Tension sizzles around the room as others mirror their disbelief.

Sora opens and closes his mouth.

"You've got to be shitting me," he intones.

Ashita smiles sympathetically. "I know it's crazy, but it makes sense."

"No, it _doesn't_ ," Kimi says, bursting from her silence.

"It does," Fuku says staunchly. "Besides the blunted screwdriver and the glass shards, there's also the nature of Akito's wounds. We never really questioned how they were inflicted… except that whatever did it was really sharp. Most of the slash marks seemed evenly deep, and despite being parallel, they criss-crossed over each other."

"Didn't Ashita say a person skilled with knives could've done it?" Sora says.

Fuku shakes his head. "It makes more sense to think of them as claw marks."

Naohiro's eyes widen. "Claw marks? Because of the dogs…?"

"The footprints, too!" Ashita says. "The reason they overlap is because there was more than one dog."

"The bedsheet," Takako suddenly blurts.

Sinerra perks up. "Ah! The footprints on the bedsheet h-had a speckled pattern!"

Saturn blinks. "They are actually pawprints…?"

"Flat, oval pawprints?" Haruko asks.

"You're all missing the point," Kasumi huffs, silencing everyone with a disbelieving look. "What you're saying isn't possible because this is a murder trial. Even if Akito's Pad broke, even if the dogs were involved, there's still a culprit hiding amongst us!"

"Not necessarily," Chikao intervenes, before Ashita can fumble for a rebuttal. "It's true that trials are traditionally used to solve murder cases. But I seem to recall a case from the Tragedy's Game where it was not a murder at all."

Mayu perks up. "Oh, the fourth trial! Otherwise known as… Sakura Oogami's suicide…"

"Right," Hibiki says contemplatively. "Monokuma faked her suicide note and twisted the truth around her death."

"E-Exactly! Shufukuma is probably manipulating us now, too!" Ashita adds.

"You're finally starting to distrust Shufukuma," Jao says pleasantly to the Interrogator.

"You've also switched suspicions, Jao," Takako points out, sounding wary.

Kasumi looks ready to protest, but much like the sullen Kimi, she thinks otherwise. "Fine. I'll hear you out. What do _you_ think happened last night, Ashita?"

Ashita takes a deep breath. "Okay:"

 **TOPIC: How did Akito die? (focus: his Pad)**

"For some reason, Akito returned to his room after Kyou left for his—so after 1:30 AM. Akito got his Pad and broke it in the Lobby, accounting for the glass shards there and the blunted, scorched screwdriver. This led to his doom.

"Monokuma must've alerted the dogs about the rule breach. The dogs came from the Warden's Room and as they ran downstairs, they slipped on the red carpet laid before the doorway. Akito must've heard and went straight to the Elevator to escape them. It's true the dogs could've waited for him at the Prison Floor, but they wouldn't have known Akito would try escaping into the elevator. We also don't know if Akito intended to go to the Prison Floor in the first place; he might've just wanted to hide inside the elevator. The dogs reached him anyways; trapped, he died by their claws, accounting for the nature of his wounds.

"The dogs traveled in the elevator to the Prison Floor. They'd be covered in blood and leave messy, overlapping tracks. To clean up, they went to the Warden's Room and wiped their paws on the bedsheet. That's what I think happened last night."

Chikao hums. "Hn, I see merit in your theory… After all, we did not see the dogs at all during the investigation. We wouldn't have known of their bloodiness."

"None of us wanted to be late to be chased by them," Hibiki says wryly. "Still—Ashita, you missed some key details. What about Saturn's dagger?"

Oh! "Uh, Akito probably had that on him," Ashita says. "Must've fallen out his jacket during the struggle."

"I don't buy it," Kasumi declares. "Even though you connected all that stray evidence, you have serious holes in your reasoning. Why did Akito break his Pad? He left glass shards, but where did his _Pad_ go? The dogs are there to patrol, scare and _apparently_ kill us. They couldn't have been responsible for everything in the murder!"

"Kasumi h-has a point," Sinerra says softly.

Kyou crosses his arms. "The answers will come to light. We need only persist."

Kimi lets out a loud scoff. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Takako shoots the Air Traffic Controller a concerned look, as others start to fidget. Ashita can read it: the impatience rolling off their shoulders, fragments of determination shining from people like Fuku, Haruko and Kyou. Kyou, who is still a suspect. Who Ashita's defending because Akito trusted him, and Akito trusted her.

"Upupupu…"

… Trust?

"Gee, I wonder if there's someone amongst you willing to tamper with a crime scene… Someone who wants to keep this Killing Game going, for the sweet, sweet despair of utter betrayal…" Shufukuma giggles.

Takako fixes him a hard, hard look. "Are… you implying what I _think_ you're implying?"

Another giggle. " _What?_ " Kimi snaps, "What is it _this time_?"

"The mastermind amongst us," Fuku says. "That's… what he means."

Mastermind?

Sora balks. "Seriously? First the Pad, then the dogs—now _this_?!"

"Don't worry! There's no mastermind," Jao says simply. "Shufukuma just wants to confuse us. The only person we need to worry about is—"

"—the one with the power to influence Akito's death," Mayu interrupts, mouth set into a thin line. "The mastermind perfectly fits that descriptor."

"But—" Ashita starts.

It's too late. A dam's been opened. All the holes in her reasoning are being explained, yet—

Chikao mulls, "Did Saturn's dagger really fall out of Akito's jacket—?"

Sora says, "Wait—you have to enter a door to go to the Prison Floor, right? How'd the dogs get out from that entryway, to run downstairs…?"

Mayu nods. "The Warden's Room, too. How did the dogs get in and wipe their paws on the bedsheet?"

Kasumi says, "Probably the same way those dogs travelled from the elevator to the Warden's Room. I went up there to check—the doors Kyou inverted from before? They'd been pushed back to make room. Someone did that."

"They'd also have taken Akito's broken Pad," Naohiro says.

"Along with anything that could incriminate them as the culprit," Takako adds.

"Saboteur," Fuku corrects, frowning.

It makes sense. It does, yet their sudden focus makes Ashita nervous. Can her theory only be true if they consider a mastermind amongst them, tampering, colluding—igniting distrust…?

Is the person she pities and wants to understand the most… actually behind this Game?

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I still want a good reason for Akito suddenly breaking his Pad." Kimi waves a hand. "There's _no way_ the mastermind made him do it."

"Maybe it was an accident," Sora suggests, though even he looks unsure.

"There _was_ another thing in Akito's to-do list. 'Find the mastermind'..." Pensively, Fuku turns to Ashita. "There's a good chance Akito met the mastermind last night. That meeting could have started everything. If he had found them… what do you think he did?"

"Uh," Ashita says:

* * *

 **a. Negotiated with the mastermind**

 **b. Ran from the mastermind**

 **c. Attacked the mastermind**

 **THAT'S IT!**

* * *

"He probably attacked the mastermind…"

Saturn scowls. "With his Pad?"

"N-No Sattie, he used the screwdriver," Sinerra meekly corrects.

Takako pinches her forehead. "If I have this right… you're saying the mastermind and Akito saw each other. That's how Akito came to break his Pad."

Fuku nods as Ashita frowns. If Akito met the mastermind… then why break his Pad? Was it an accident, like Sora said?

If Akito did attack the mastermind…

… what was the mastermind's response?

* * *

 **HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**

 _Solve each word block to construct the answer!_

A Z H S

R E S U

Z U J S

 _What is the most common letter?_

 **NEXT:**

V X H N

N H N V

X V N X

 _What is the least common letter?_

 **NEXT:**

T E I J

E L L T

J I L I

 _What is the most common vowel?_

 **NEXT:**

L U E Y

I T O A

T U I Y

 _What is the least common consonant?_

 **NEXT:**

C D G B

C G D C

D B G D

 _What letter appears three times in a row?_

 **YOU GOT:**

| **S** | **H** | **I** | **E** | **L** | **D** |

 **BREAK!**

* * *

Ashita exhales. "I… have the answer."

She surveys all of them, willing the words to come out. "Akito… likely attacked the mastermind with the screwdriver. But instead of hitting them… he hit their Pad." Ashita gulps. "The mastermind used their Pad as a shield."

Jao's eyes widen as Mayu asks, "Is that even possible…?"

"Hold up," Sora's voice cuts through, "— _their_ Pad? I thought it was Akito's Pad that was missing!"

Naohiro frowns. "The mastermind likely took his. If Akito broke their Pad, they need one to pass off as normal." His brows furrow. "Someone here is using Akito's Pad as their own."

Haruko stammers, "W-Wouldn't it have his name?"

"Nope! Sticker labels are dumb!" Shufukuma shouts.

Hibiki shakes his head. "That's why you deleted our 'spent time' notifications and motive videos… those were our only way of identifying a Pad's owner."

Chikao chuckles. "I see. Shufukuma is protecting the mastermind's identity."

The bear himself harrumphs. "Is that unreasonable? I want this trial to be fair, after all. Fair to you—to me—and the mastermind amongst you!"

His words... it reminds Ashita of that day, clustered in the Warden's Room, realising the gravity of their situation. _This is a Killing Game_.

 _This is a game of distrust._

Eyes darting, teeth grinding, trust wavering…

Saturn says, "If such a fiend does exist… it is our duty to expose him. The Elements have spoken—and it is _you_!"

Kyou bristles at the finger pointed at him. "What a farce…"

"Now now," Takako says firmly, eyeing Saturn. "Why do you assume that, Saturn?"

"He is a weapon designer! He could be the one who built the mecha-nickel dogs, much less control them!"

"He said something the night we interrogated Shufukuma," Kimi adds, tone dangerous. "About some wireless network integrated in this place."

Jao folds his arms on his podium. "Wireless network? You're saying he can control the dogs through that? Huh… D'you think he could do it from his Pad?"

"I do _not_ have that ability," Kyou hisses, "I found out about Litnnect the same time the other four did. Don't twist facts to suit your assumptions!"

"We have nothing but assumptions!" Kasumi retorts.

Ashita snaps out of it. "W-Wait a sec—the mastermind can't have used their Pad to control the dogs! They used it as a shield, remember?"

"True," Hibiki says. "Then again, Kyou could have used a different—what's called, terminal? The 'i' in the Lobby, for one."

"You are _getting off track_ ," Kyou grits out.

"Exactly!" Haruko suddenly pipes up, clapping the edge of her podium. "Whether or not a mastermind is amongst us, this isn't the time to find them!"

Ashita backs her up. "That's right! Why would the mastermind of this game, if they even exist, intentionally make themselves the culprit? They wouldn't want that!"

"Exactly… If they're caught, they have to be executed." Fuku shudders. "But if not, then everyone else would die and the game would end… bad for us, bad for them!"

Ashita nods. "It doesn't matter if we find that person or not—in the end, it was Akito who broke the rules. **The only person we can vote for… is him!** "

" **I won't take that chance,** " Kasumi declares, arms crossed and green eyes piercing. "If trials can be held for those who've committed suicide, why can't the culprit be the mastermind?"

"Junko Enoshima was an official culprit," Chikao says, cupping his chin.

Jao tilts his head. "Kasumi, why are you so insistent on this? There's a limit to being a Devil's advocate, y'know."

Kasumi huffs, "Don't patronise me. I don't want any cards left upturned. If there's even the slightest chance that we're wrong… Akito won't be the only one dead."

Sinerra lets out a shaky breath. "A-And if you're right? What th-then…? Will this trial ever end…?"

Naohiro smiles sadly. "We have to do everything we can to reach the truth. We can't take a convenient answer."

"But what if the convenient answer _is_ the right answer?" Kimi challenges. "So many things point to Kyou being suspicious. That's gotta mean _something_."

"Aw, man!" Sora grouses, shaking his head in his hand, "I can't deal with this conspiracy stuff! Are we even right about everything?!"

"We are," Ashita says with more strength than she thought. _We have to be_ , her mind assures. "I stand by my logic. The mastermind wouldn't be a culprit this early in the game!"

Kasumi stares her down. "The mastermind will do anything to make a murder happen, even if they have to do it themselves. And from what I heard, Kyou didn't like the idea of escape."

Kyou seethes. "You're twisting my words. I merely said that escape was _futile_."

"Yet you assisted Akito... which shows a change of heart," Takako calmly points out.

"This is ridick-ulous! Pure trickery!" Saturn grumbles, turning to his sister, who looks reluctant to agree.

Blinking, Mayu appraises everyone. "Then… what shall we do? Continue this trial and suspect Kyou—or end this trial and vote for Akito?"

Ashita inhales, "We should—"

"Ohoho! It seems everyone's divided up equally on this dilemma. Roughly, anyway!" Cackling, Shufukuma raises a paw. "Let's have a classy showdown between teams! Good thing our budget planned for this!"

There's a blare; some mechanical rumbling underneath them. Altogether they're rearranged into opposing sides, suspended a meter above ground ( _huh?!_ ), the spotlights above them blinking violently—

* * *

 **SCRUM DEBATE**

 **Team 'Suspect Kyou':** Kasumi, Saturn, Naohiro, Kimi, Sinerra, Hibiki, Mayu

 **Team 'Vote for Akito':** Ashita, Haruko, Fuku, Takako, Kyou, Jao, Sora, Chikao

 **START!**

 **Chikao:** "The mastermind wouldn't go to such drastic measures, lest they put themselves and their game at **_risk_** …"

 **Naohiro:** "Akito was actively ruining their game. The mastermind likely **_risked_** interfering out of necessity."

 **ENDURE!**

 **Sora:** "Th-There's no point finding the mastermind now! Akito is the one who broke the rules and caused his own **_death_**!"

 **Sinerra:** "W-We can't rely on that… Th-The mastermind could've caused his **_death_** b-by ordering the d-dogs to attack him…"

 **ENDURE!**

 **Fuku:** "Akito's Pad is missing and there are **_glass shards_** in the Lobby. He broke a Pad and doomed himself—the connection is all there!"

 **Hibiki:** "The mastermind could've used the **_glass shards_** from when Akito destroyed the slot machines, and left those as a red herring. Your claim is circumstantial!"

 **ENDURE!**

 **Jao:** "Speak of yourselves, hypocrites! You're accusing Kyou by twisting the **_facts_**!"

 **Mayu:** "What **_facts_**? We are all hypothesising here—and we may finally confirm them if we continue interrogating Kyou."

 **ENDURE!**

 **Takako:** "Kyou being a Weapon Designer does not mean he **_created_** the dogs."

 **Kimi:** "He knows technology. Whether he **_created_** them or not, he can hack them using Litnnect."

 **ENDURE!**

 **Kyou:** "Our _real_ **_captor_** would not be so stupid as to let me take advantage of my Talent!"

 **Saturn:** "You may not be our **_captor_** , but you could very well be conspiring with them!"

 **ENDURE!**

 **Haruko:** "You're ganging up on Kyou for no reason! The mastermind can't be the culprit, so let's end this **_trial_** right now!"

 **Kasumi:** "Kyou's involvement is suspicious either way. This **_trial_** may be our only chance to get answers!"

 **ENDURE!**

 **Ashita:** "No! Not here, when our **lives** hang in the balance!"

 **CROUCH BIND!**

Suspect Kyou! → Vote for Akito!

→ Vote for Akito!

 **FULL COUNTER!**

 **Ashita's team wins!**

* * *

"I understand what you're doing, Kasumi. You want a clear answer." Ashita takes a deep breath. "But incriminating Kyou is useless when there's clearly not supposed to be a culprit!"

She meets the Casino Host's gaze from across the room, their podiums having descended and spotlights mellowing from the action. Kasumi stiffens, wariness dancing across her features.

"You say things like 'clearly', Ashita… But we're dealing with a crazed Remnant of Despair. Mastermind, traitor, mole… One of them definitely exists amongst us. If we can cut them off right here—…" She gives a tired sigh.

Hibiki turns to Ashita with a frown. "Ashita, I know you don't want any of us to be the culprit. But your reasoning isn't perfect enough to end with."

"But there's not enough evidence to support Kyou as the mastermind or culprit! Anything could've happened!" Ashita argues.

"So you doubt your own reasoning?" Mayu questions.

"No!" Ashita exclaims.

Sora curses. "Dammit—I don't know if Shufukuma's messing with us or we're just confusing ourselves… A trial with no friggin' culprit…?!"

"Guess not every thriller's cut and paste," Kimi grumbles.

"Still," Naohiro says, brows furrowed, "when Shufukuma accessed Akito's 'spent time' notification, we only focused on _who_ he was with, which was Kyou… But the time also matters."

Saturn blinks. "What? There was no indication of time there."

"Naohiro is referring to the four digit numbers. It's 24-hour time," Takako says.

Naohiro nods. "In that message, the time was 2410. So 12:10 AM, which is when Akito approached Kyou."

Chikao hums. "Then, do those messages state the time a reasonable conversation between two people _start_?"

"But not when they end… so Kyou could be lying about separating from Akito at 12:30 AM."

For the nth time that hour, Kyou bristles. "I am _not_ lying."

"It's not about lying. It's about omission," Fuku argues. "Shufukuma revealed that notification for a reason—to make us suspect Kyou. Doesn't that make _Shufukuma_ suspicious?"

"Yeah! There's no mastermind. Even if there was, Shufukuma wouldn't rat them out with such a clue," Jao supports.

"L-Let's clarify!" Ashita gulps. "Shufukuma, what do those timestamps mean?"

The bear throws up his paws. "Ggrhh, fine! They're the times the conversation starts! Sheesh! I showed them 'cause I thought I could help, but clearly not!"

Haruko shakes her head, hair stark white under the light. "You showed them to confuse us… to make us distrust our own judgements. You've already put us in this horrible game—isn't that enough for you...?!"

Shufukuma harrumphs. "Complain all you want, Snowy. This is called a 'trial' for a reason!"

Kimi scoffs. "Well, I want it to end. I've had enough."

"Good, cuz I don't like the heat on me! It's voting time!"

They stare at him in shock. "You _can't do that_ ," Kasumi bursts out, "we haven't gone through all the details yet—!"

"Too bad!" Shufukuma yells. "You see those screens popping up before you, with your cute pixel icons? Pick the one you think is behind this case!"

Ashita can't focus. Ignoring the screen, her eyes dart to everyone. "Please—don't vote for Kyou!" she urges. "I know things would be easier if he were the mastermind, and if the mastermind were the culprit. The game would end and we could go home… But there's no way they'd let that happen!"

Doubt. Disbelief. Amidst the crowd Takako asks, "What do you want us to do?"

"Trust me," Ashita pleads.

"Hey brats, hurry it up!" Shufukuma shouts.

"W-Wait, before we vote," Sora stammers, fingers running through his blue hair, "can we go over everything one more time? Everything we're sure is true…?"

Ashita catches Haruko's tiny smile. "If you can," the Mountaineer says.

* * *

 **CLOSING CLIMAX REASONING**

 **Ashita:** "Everything we're sure of…:

"Haruko, Sora, Fuku, Takako, Jao, Kimi and Chikao went to bed straight after the bonding session that ended 10 PM, having a shared night routine where they didn't go out of their rooms.

"I went to bed at 10:20 PM, my estimated time of going back to my room. Hibiki left the Casino at 10:34, Kasumi following shortly after, arriving at her room at 10:40.

"Naohiro witnessed this from the Dining Hall. He stayed there until around 11 PM. Reasonably, Sinerra and Saturn went to their respective rooms after 11 PM.

"Mayu, who'd been at the bonding session and went to her room after, was awake until 11:40. During all this, Akito was watching our every move, from the Warden's Room where he slept at. He waited until it was safe enough to take precautionary measures. To be brief, he tested the slot machines with his Shufukoins and discovered the Mileage System. He destroyed it with the sledgehammer, cleaned up with the newspaper, before disposing of it in the Kitchen bin, (freezing the knives?), and returning the sledgehammer to the Storage Room. That's when he dumped the glitter—but not before dragging out the toolbox.

"Akito did this because he wanted Kyou's help to open the elevator. Akito wanted to know if it could be a possible escape route. He approached Kyou at 12:10 AM. Kyou only took the screwdriver from the toolbox before returning the box inside the Storage Room. Unaware of Akito's actions prior, Kyou helped him.

"They spent enough time to warrant notifications, although Shufukuma's interference complicated things a bit. Either way, Kyou gave the screwdriver to Akito before heading to his room at 12:30 AM.

"Is he the culprit? The cause of Akito's death? Stray evidence points otherwise. Rather, that a mastermind influenced Akito's death for reasons unknown. They approached him in the Lobby, and at some point Akito attacked them with the screwdriver. But instead of hitting them, he hit their Pad—thus breaking the rules. The dogs ran downstairs… through a door the mastermind likely opened beforehand. They slipped on the crimson rug and chased Akito to the elevator. The dogs… killed him inside. Clawed him. They left messy, bloody pawprints inside the elevator and towards the Warden's Room, before drying off on the bedsheet the mastermind… rolled out for them. It didn't matter if those dogs were bloodied in other ways—we never saw them during investigation for that reason.

"As for the dagger's presence… I don't know. I don't know if Akito got it, or the… mastermind did. There are so many questions. How did they know about Akito's sleeping arrangement? How did they plan to cover their tracks? Why did they force this trial to happen?

"This mystery person… Knowing their identity isn't important now! They're not who we should vote for!"

 **BREAK!**

* * *

They're not given time to process the information. With a grating tone Shufukuma shouts, "Blah blah blah—get to it already! _Vote_!"

"Shit," Kasumi curses, her sentiment echoing around the room.

Ashita gulps. She's sure of her answer—so why does she tremble tapping on Akito's icon?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHOOSE A PERSON!**

Ashita

Hibiki

Sinerra

Saturn

Fuku

Sora

Kasumi

Jao

 _Akito - X_

Takako

Kimi

Chikao

Mayu

Kyou

Naohiro

Haruko

 **SELECTED ( _Akito_ ))**

 **BREAK!**

* * *

The big screen lowering, Shufukuma cackles, "Finally! Let's see what we got…"

* * *

 **VOTES TABULATING…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RESULT:**

 **Akito – 14**

 **Ashita – 1**

 **VERDICT: CORRECT!**

* * *

Blinking, Ashita double-checks the screen. Huh?

Shufukuma paws his grin. "Looks like the mastermind isn't a fan of Miss Nosy! Aw well, you ended up being right anyway! Akito Yoichi instigated his own death!"

"That's a stupid technicality," Kimi says through gritted teeth.

"Oh, definitely! But I made this trial happen anyway so I could test everyone." Shufukuma lets out a relieved (animatronic) sigh. "Lucky there's no culprit for this case; I haven't prepared any of your customised executions!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fuku questions.

"Don't judge me Rude Guy, we're running on a low budget! We'll be ready for the next death! And there _will_ be a next one!"

There's a thud; a fist slamming on a podium. Ashita watches Kyou spin on his heel, Shufukuma shouting, "Where do you think you're going, Sadface?!"

" _Bed_ ," Kyou shouts back, violently shrugging off his coat as he enters the elevator.

Kimi follows suit. "Hey!" Sora calls out, catching up to her. There's a beat before Mayu steps away, face set like porcelain. Sinerra takes that chance to scamper. Saturn blinks after her in haste.

One by one they leave.

"Guess the saying really does hold true," Shufukuma muses. "The Game really does start after the first trial."

"... What about theirs?" Ashita turns to Haruko, who says with a fragile voice, "Our loved ones and their Killing Game… what'll happen to them? You can't—you've no reason to—…!"

" _Relax_ , Snowy. Lies serve their own purposes," Shufukuma snickers.

Ashita stiffens. "S-So you were—?"

"Don't get me wrong—that guy's mentor really did get executed. But I won't reveal anymore than that!"

Haruko blanches. She hurries away, Takako moving to go after her but not without a withering look towards Shufukuma. They leave. Four remain.

Kasumi glances at Ashita before she too goes.

Fuku regards the bear with an unreadable look. Grief? Betrayal? He leaves as well, a cursory nod aimed at Ashita's way.

Two left. Shufukuma giggles that awful giggle before disappearing behind the throne, to an underground nexus of trapdoors…

"We had a chance to find them. The mastermind."

Ashita wets her lips. Says, "It'd be pointless, right? The trial was getting too long, anyway…"

Hibiki sighs. "That sounds like an excuse, Ashita."

A beat passes. He adds, "Someone like you, who asks a lot of questions, who tries hard to find the truth… why stop then?"

Ashita gazes back into Hibiki's own curious look, until the latter shakes his head with a chuckle. "Heh… well, we wouldn't have survived that trial without you. Even if you tended to give people the benefit of the doubt."

Ashita frowns. "Is that so bad?"

Hibiki scratches the back of his neck. "You'd be naive to deny their threat, is all I'm saying. You're plenty smart and hella persistent, but… you need to ask the right questions." Smiling, he places a hand on her shoulder. "If anyone can find the mastermind, it's you."

Speechless, she watches him leave. The trial room is suddenly darker.

 _"I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

Ashita finds his portrait staring back at her.

 _"Hey—what do you see?"_

 _"I see people who care," is what she says to him._

She glances around—at the sixteen podiums, empty, hollow. Her feet take her to the elevator.

She'd been curious, at the start of all this. Dread took a back seat. But now…

Ashita crumples on her bed. She feels her Pad digging into her side, Akito's note peeking from her coat pocket.

She takes it out, eyes fixating on a particular line.

 _'Find the mastermind.'_

Ashita looks to the ceiling.

Find the mastermind…?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Do believe in hope for humanity?"_

 _"What kind of question is that?... Tch. Of course I do. Hope is the only reason I haven't given up on retards who put themselves in danger. Hope makes people be better._

 _"It's hard though, sometimes… to have high expectations. But what other choice do we have?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **— CHAPTER ONE —**

 ** _Experimenting With Deadly Precautions_**

 **Deadly Life**

 **— END —**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **15 Ultimates Remaining**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _HNNGGGHHH_

 _So I did say in the forum that the ending might disappoint some of you. Yeah. The mystery is still a mystery, but, uh, cliffhanger?_

 _That being said, we did it! Chapter 1 is done! It took an embarrassingly long time but it's here now, and I have you readers and reviewers to thank :D Hopefully I can do Chapter 2 justice. I hope I did this chapter justice; while writing it, I felt like a guy with a laser pointer taking the mickey out of a cat._

 _ **—Jeptwin:** I wonder what you think now, both on Fuku's role and the alleged mastermind? Either way, thanks for all your theorising, and I'm sure you'll have more cool ideas that I'll hopefully address in future updates :D_

 _ **—RoseShadow:** Anybody can be suspicious now, I guess. I have worded the trial to uh, very subtly obscurely foreshadow who it could be. It's probably extremely obvious. Anyway! thanks for reading all this time!_

 _ **—Nemris:** Thanks, it's always interesting for me to write people arguing, helps me consider a lot of the alternative reasonings (in trying to make this trial as organic as possible, I guess?) I hope it wasn't too confusing! The mystery is still one, but regardless, thanks for sticking through to this story!_

 _ **—Gatekeeper:** Hello! I won't confirm nor deny what you said last review except for the overthinking the wave-bladed knife part. Maybe. I should probably reference an image of what I mean, but regardless I wonder what you think now after everything? Thanks of reading :D_

 _ **—Abitat:** I DID IT. I hope you enjoyed this rollercoaster and that it answered a few questions (maybe?) I always appreciate your reviews and theorising, and thanks for sticking through with your well wishes! :D I'll try and drop by Discord and the RP, gotta go work though first ahh_

 _ **—AmazingSwolfie:** Glad you noticed that thing about Ashita; it's something I always try balancing with her, I guess, curiosity? I'm glad you like how I did some of the mechanics and yep, Haruko and Hibiki are on either side of Ashita in the trial, and that symbolism is right on the money :D Thanks for reading!_

 _ **—irwegwert:** Glad you like some of the mechanics as well, and yeah the Mass Panic Debate was difficult to, uh, translate in this format? And that Monokuma clue with the Sledgehammer was definitely a copout *dodges bullets* Had to tie all (?) those loose ends! Hopefully this chapter wasn't too disappointing, and thanks for reading all this time with interesting analyses, some of which I hadn't even considered before :D_

 _ **—MarciaWatney:** Long time no see! Glad you like the last few chapters and Chikao's FTE. I hope to expand more on characterisation for all next Chapter, and possibly hint more towards the alleged mastermind in this one? Regardless, I'm glad you've been reading despite your busy work :D_

 _ **—Soulful:** :O At least you asked me nicely to die *blehhh* Seriously though, thanks for reading this story and for making me smile with your little Sora comments, haha._

 _ **—mayurie:** Eek, I need to gatecrash Discord and stop being a responsible student. On the off chance that you read this despite your busy schedule, I thank you for sticking by this story and trying to review when you can :D_

 _ **—CandiedStars:** Helloo, you cryptid? If you happen to see this then hooray! Thanks for making it all the way to the end of Chapter 1!_

 _ **—Amaryllis:** You too! You've also made it to the end of Chapter 1! Thanks for reading and, uh, I'm sorta curious on what you think about Kasumi after all this. She's kinda been acting as a rival, eek._

 _ **—Lance:** HELLO! I will definitely reply on that RP! ... which I've said before, but I have no excuse now except for, I guess, homework. Uh. Thanks for reading! :3_


	17. Opportune Heroes 01

_"I thought—"_

 _"What?"_

 _A pause._

 _"... Why would you do that to them?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ashita rolls on her side. Her body clock tells her to _wake up_ (her stomach practically growling at her) and Ashita blearily opens her eyes.

She didn't even change out of yesterday's clothes.

 _Ririri_ , something whines. Ashita's eyes trail over to her Pad.

"[ _Good morning, brat! Just here with a pre-emptive message before you hassle me for such an obvious lie! That's right—that Killing Game of your loved ones I threatened you with? A calculated lie! Upupupu… You must be _so _relieved none of you murdered over that… technically speaking!_ ]"

The video clicks off, darkness cloaking the room. It's too late for Ashita's poor eyes—she's awake, and pure restlessness overtakes her.

"Ehh…"

Brushing her teeth, Ashita wishes she could continue on in blissful ignorance, that everyone could… But they never _were_ ignorant, were they? They'd been left with their memories of the Tragedy's Game and nothing else, especially nothing for her… (yet her dream— _it felt so vivid?_ )

 _Don't fall to despair_ , says the note that she stuck to the mirror. _Find the mastermind_ , says another.

Ashita remembers a man she once met—a man who pretended to be his serial killer friend to carry on his legacy. A perfect copycat, in voice, appearance, everything… When she asked why he did it, he said that killing others was the only way he could quantify the invisible pain in his heart… the pain of losing his friend.

Despair has a source. If Ashita can understand that… maybe she can understand why Akito died.

There has to be a reason—!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **— CHAPTER TWO —**

 ** _Opportune Heroes_**

 **Daily Life**

 **— START —**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Morning, Ashita."

"Hi Fuku," the Interrogator says. Clad in his characteristic black-and-red windbreaker, the Acrobat butters and slices bread. "You could probably use those sharp nails of yours instead of a knife," she jokes. Tries to, at least. "Why _do_ you have sharp nails? Do you get intense manicures? Is it a stylish thing?"

Fuku chuckles. "At least you're ready for the morning!"

That doesn't answer her question, but an offer of toast distracts her anyhow. Ashita says while munching, "So, anybody else up?"

"No… Not that it's surprising. Er, well, I found Nao making drinks early in the morning. I sent him to bed because he looked too sleepy."

"Ehe, that's such a mom thing to do."

"Is it? I wouldn't know."

The sound of eggs frying fill the silence. Inevitably, Ashita's mind wanders to the trial. The tension, the revelations, the distrust…

Well, not completely. "Hey, Fuku?" she pipes up. "Thanks for supporting me during the trial. If it weren't for you, I probably would've had more trouble backing up my claims."

"It's no trouble. I was sorta suspecting the same." He shakes the pan. "Well, it was more like I was suspicious of Shufukuma."

Ashita nods. That suspicion was the first step, she supposes, to unraveling the mystery of Akito's death. But to have no official culprit for a murder trial… That's strange, right? What was the mastermind thinking?

"Is there even a mastermind?" Ashita questions.

Aloud, she realises a second later. "That's a random question," Fuku says, sounding amused even as his lips thin. "Personally… I think so. Whether or not they're in this game is still a mystery, but there's a reason Shufukuma let the trial happen even with that kind of death. A person who wanted to get rid of Akito, a threat to the Game; who Shufukuma let sabotage the crime scene; who allowed being denied a chance to escape… that sounds like a mastermind to me."

"You've thought that through," Ashita says in mild awe.

"Sorta?" Sliding the eggs on a plate, Fuku hums. "I think… after seeing Kisamura die… the question of 'why' keeps coming back to me. If our loved ones' Game was a lie, why did that happen to him…? Did I do something bad in the past? A past I might not even remember…"

Looking at him, Ashita remembers that yeah, Fuku barely has any memories of the Tragedy, too.

That could be a good thing, that ignorance… but it could just raise more questions, worries, doubts. That's not something they need right now!

"So—" Ashita swallows a bite, "this Kisamura taught you everything you know about being an acrobat?"

Fuku blinks at her. Cracking two eggs, he says, "Er, I'd always climbed the drapes as a kid, so meeting him really jumpstarted my passion for, well, climbing things. Being catapulted into the air, the wind carrying my body… it's super peaceful. The shelves in the Lobby don't really capture that feeling—not that I don't appreciate them! But I want to go higher…"

Ashita gets an idea. "I know! Why don't you use the curtains in the A.V. Room? You said they reminded you of that air acrobat thing, right? Plus, the room has a high ceiling."

Fuku perks up. "I do miss Aerial Silks…! It's a really graceful artform. I'll have to tie up the curtains… and shift it far from the wall…"

"Fuku?"

"Huh?"

Ashita points at the pan. Fuku yelps as he slides the slightly burned eggs on the plate. "You really get distracted with acrobatics, don't you?" Ashita says teasingly.

"You sound like Naohiro," Fuku says with a mild pout. "Still, if it's not that that's distracting me, it's definitely the purpose this game. It's a puzzle I want to solve… before it's too late."

"Well… we just have understand that mastermind's intentions, right?"

Fuku scoffs at that. "That's easy, isn't it? No matter their reasons, they did what they did for despair."

Ashita frowns. Despair? "There is a purpose for this game… to earn back someone's trust. As the mastermind's purpose for putting us here, doesn't that sound hopeful?"

Fuku furrows his brow. "I don't know what you're getting at, Ashita. Anybody who sympathises with Junko Enoshima should be locked up."

Ashita gulps but doesn't argue. After all, grief can make a person resentful.

Still feeling restless, she leaves Fuku with a thankyou. Her Pad rings and Ashita reads the notification as her feet sweep her away:

* * *

 **Spent time (0909) with Fukuya Onsuki, Ultimate Acrobat**

 _(1) He made you toast and somehow you ruined his peaceful morning by reminding him of his dead mentor! That Kisa guy really meant a lot to Fuku! Enough to make him mad at me, and my boss! Geez! Hope dancing in the curtains cools him off!_

* * *

It's the only message she has in the log…

That's right—Shufukuma deleted their messages to hide the mastermind's identity. One of them is using Akito's Pad…

Ashita jolts when she realises where she is. Before her looms the elevator doors, the epicenter of yesterday's conflict.

She should leave, but the panel piques her curiosity. In that it's gone… replaced with a small rectangular box, affixed with an LED. Ashita inspects it—no arrow buttons? How can they use the elevator now? (Although it's only purpose seems to be taking them to the trial room, but that's—)

"Ah!" Ashita yelps.

"Good morning," Mayu says.

Like a ghost! The lighting on Mayu's porcelain features doesn't help! "Mayu, you scared me! Wait… what's that?"

"I made this—" Mayu pauses to yawn… for quite a while. Then says, "for you," without preamble… Huh?

Oh.

"That's…" Hesitantly, Ashita takes the doll from Mayu's hand. Striking orange hair, black mask, scowly face… it's a doll of Akito.

Mayu tugs on the yellow bow around her waist. "I carved him yesterday to let him dry overnight. It was an experience to use clear nail polish as lacquer, but I think it worked quite nicely."

Ashita cradles the doll in her hands. "Mayu… it must've taken you so long! You didn't have to do this all in one go…!"

"I told you, Ashita. Beauty is fleeting. Our memories of our loved ones can fade or distort over time, no matter how the mind prevails… As impermanent as our beauty as Ultimates may be, I am happy to preserve that essence."

Wrapping her head around the Dollmaker's words, Ashita smiles. "That's really thoughtful of you. Though I wouldn't say Akito was a loved one, more of a guy I wanted to understand."

"Speaking of persons to understand," Mayu says, and what?

"You made her a memento? That's super sweet," says a familiar voice, belonging to a certain Puppeteer who pokes his head out from behind Mayu's back. Jao—smiles? (if not then his bandanna-mask does). "Hi, Ashita. Hey Mayu, want another craft date?"

"I…" Mayu yawns, "don't mind."

Jao claps. "Great. We can invite everyone else, pretend like all the bad stuff yesterday didn't happen."

Ashita frowns. "I don't think we can dismiss yesterday, Jao."

The blank look he gives her is discomforting, like she's dashed his hopes or something. Jao leaves without another word, confusing Ashita even more, and Mayu turns to her with an apologetic look.

"Excuse me," she says—and follows after the Puppeteer.

Looks like not everyone is coping well. Frowning, Ashita looks at the doll of Akito, and with a shake of her head she decides to drop him off at her room.

She's more than surprised when she sees Takako standing before her door… no. Not her door. Approaching her, Ashita spies the pixelated image of the Firefighter. "Takako?"

"Oh, Ashita… Good morning."

She can't help but tease. "Are you zoning out?"

"No…" At Ashita's pointed look, Takako's lip quirks. "... Yes. I am just… reflecting. On what I should have done."

Ashita glances between the Psychiatrist and Akito's image. "With Akito…?"

"I kept trying to reach him here... If I had known he was at the Warden's Room, I would have marched over there… Then again, on some level… I didn't want to deal with his vitriol." Takako sighs. "Regardless, I have no excuse. I advised against isolation, yet allowed his anxiety to fester."

Ashita frowns. "It wasn't your responsibility—"

"Forgive me for being frank, but it is. I've witnessed panic, misery and anger develop into despair… I shouldn't have let my disgruntlement affect my duty. Perhaps Akito would still be alive."

Ohhh no. Not the 'what ifs'. Ashita bites her lip. "It's really not your fault, Takako. I mean, I'm the one who bugged Akito. I should've told you where he was staying! Or that he pushed me to the ground, that one time…"

Takako sharply turns to her. "He pushed you?"

Ashita fiddles with the hem of her coat sleeve. "Th-That doesn't matter! I thought I could help him all by himself… but it probably had the opposite effect. At least he had me to talk to, occasionally…!"

"That sounds vaguely sad."

"Eh, I haven't really thought about it," Ashita admits, fiddling with her coat sleeves.

"We can talk about it," Takako says with a much firmer tone. "Everyone can…" With a nod she adds, "Thank you, Ashita. I think… no, I _know_ what I have to do now. Please excuse me."

Baffled, Ashita says, "O-Okay!"

Watching the Psychiatrist leave, Ashita thinks back on their conversation. Entering her room, placing the doll of Akito on her bedside drawer, Ashita wonders if they could've stopped Akito from dying… What if she did a better job? What if, what if, _what if?_

She violently shakes her head. No, she can't think that! Argh!

She needs something— _someone_ —to cheer her up. Out of everyone, she thinks of Haruko. Marching out of her room, Ashita rings the Mountaineer's intercom ceaselessly.

Except that doesn't work for a good minute. Ashita chances a look in the Lobby, and after finding Hibiki lounging at the Dining Hall, asks, "Hey, have you seen Haruko?"

"You don't know?" Sounding amused, the Con Artist says, "She and Sora are trying to block off the Casino."

"... Huh?!"

"Heh, they're very determined. Kasumi doesn't know yet, so shh."

"Here's your toast," Fuku says out of the blue, handing Hibiki a plate. Though the Acrobat doesn't stay for Hibiki's thankyou, returning to the Kitchen with barely a second glance.

"Ouch," Hibiki says. Even Ashita noticed!

"Did you say something wrong?"

Hibiki shrugs. "In the trial, probably. I'm used to being treated this way, so it's no sweat off my back."

That's a sad thought… Aargh!

"Didn't you want to find Haruko?" the Con Artist asks, which only reminds Ashita of her initial concern—of Sora and Haruko's history of determination—

—but they wouldn't do anything drastic after yesterday…?!

Barely saying goodbye, Ashita heads downstairs.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Haruko! Sora!"

Ashita pants after jogging down the stairs. Her eyes widen when she sees the scene before her: Sora and Haruko trying to lift a Storage shelf in front of the Casino door.

"Hey Ash!" Sora greets, flashing her a smile. "Come to witness my lifting skills? I can't take all the credit; Haru here is doing a lovely job helping me out~"

Haruko blinks a smile before turning to Ashita. "I'm guessing Hibiki told you our plan?"

Instead of answering Ashita bursts out, "You're not breaking any rules, right?!"

That gets them to still. "No!" Sora says, letting go of the shelf, "we wouldn't do something so stupid, especially after… you know." When his hand doesn't convey enough, he coughs. "Me and Haru just wanna block access to the Casino with this shelf. 'Cept it fell flat when we slid it down the stairs, so now we're trying to right it."

Ashita lets out a sigh of relief… Though after looking at the steel frame of the shelf, she asks, "Do you really think that'll stop anyone?"

Sora harrumphs. "Who'll bother shifting this just to get into the Casino?"

"Fuku, for one. He might wanna use the curtains in the A.V. Room for acrobatics."

The Pilot stammers, "W-Well, he's the exception!"

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of what we're doing?" Haruko says.

"It's _Fuku_. Guy must be feeling fragile after that execution, and being singled out for it too… If he wants to do his routines, then so be it. I ain't letting anyone stop him, _especially_ Shufukuma."

Ashita feels her spirits pick up. Sora's confidence is reassuring, though it highlights a certain Mountaineer's own lack of enthusiasm.

Sure, Haruko smiles at Sora's words, but it seems like… she's latching onto his energy? There's a tightness to her features, framed by her snowy hair, that Ashita doesn't like. After all, the way the Mountaineer left yesterday in a hurry...

"Ashita?"

"Huh?" the Interrogator blurts, before realizing that yep, she'd been staring.

"If only you looked at me like that, Ash," Sora grouses good-naturedly, Haruko smiling that smile beside him. Ashita has no idea what he means (like a staring contest?) but she's in need of a distraction—a moment's productivity.

She gestures to the shelf. "Want some help?"

It's not hard once they know where to lift. With a grunt, the trio shunt the shelf right up the door, sliding it in place with a shelf row coincidentally fitting over the black cat-sculptured door knob.

"Awesome," Sora says once they rub their hands and stretch their backs. "With this, nobody'll dare go in and use those slot machines!"

"Not that anybody would," Haruko tacks on. "Of course, it's a statement against Monokuma, to show him we're not backing down!"

Huh? "Don't you mean Shufukuma?"

"O-Oh, right…"

Sora waves a hand. "Shufukuma, Monokuma, they're all the same shades of bastard. We're gonna show them what we're made of, isn't that right Haru?"

"O-Of course!" Shaking her head, Haruko lightly slaps her cheeks. "We're stronger than he makes us out to be. None of us fell for the motive, and none of us want to take part in this Game."

"Shufukuma even lied," Sora adds irritably. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad my loved ones are safe, but to trick us like that... "

Ashita rummages in her memory. "Didn't Shufukuma say he was on a tight budget? That's why there was no execution."

Sora huffs. "He must've felt insecure for being a crappy, unorganised mastermind."

Ashita blinks. "You think Shufukuma is the mastermind? What about the one who—?"

"That person was a saboteur. 'S like Fuku said, yeah? Another Mukuro, working under Shufukuma… but not the mastermind. That guy's definitely operating from the outside."

"Or girl," Haruko says cheekily.

"Noo, ever since Kim's lecture I don't ever wanna assume," Sora moans, raking his fingers in his spiky cobalt hair.

Ashita scratches her chin. "Huh… so there could be a saboteur amongst us instead of a mastermind. But… does that make any difference?"

"Course it does! If we find this saboteur, we can make them 'fess up."

"Eh? Who do you think it is?"

Sora flashes her a grin. "That's a mystery for us to find out!"

That takes Ashita aback. "You won't even guess?"

"I know it can't be you, or Haru, or Tako, or Kim…"

"Any guys in the mix?" Haruko asks cheekily.

Sora nods. "Fuku, definitely! And Nao. And Sat. And Kyou."

"You trust Kyou?" Ashita asks, doubly taken aback.

"He's not the saboteur. No way someone would risk having the spotlight on them if they were guilty," Sora simply says.

"I thought he sounded genuine, too," Haruko offers.

Ashita thinks so too… Really, it'd be easier to dismiss the idea of a mastermind slash saboteur altogether. Shufukuma would be the only enemy, and there wouldn't have to be as much distrust.

Huh… Speaking of Shufukuma…

If she can interrogate him tonight, fish for clues about the supposed mastermind…

Sudden feedback whine snaps her to attention. Ashita cringes as a familiar voice rings around them;

"[ _Morning again! Consider this your second wake-up call for the lazy ones still in bed. Either wayy, I have to borrow you all for some special announcements. Go meet me outside the Casino—not that it'll be hard, considering what a few brats have done… I hope you've all eaten, but if not, then despair at your stupidity!_ ]"

"Least we annoyed him," Sora scoffs as the feedback switches off.

"All we need to do is wait for the others," Haruko says. " _If_ they arrive…"

Sora lightly knocks her on the shoulder. "They'll be here. Mark my words as the Ultimate Pilot _and_ Ultimate Lover. Two Talents never sounded more credible, ey?"

Haruko perks up, a reaction not lost on Ashita. "If we're inventing Talents, Haruko should be the Ultimate Eater," Ashita says.

The pair look aghast.

"I didn't invent my Talent!" Sora exclaims.

"I don't eat that much!" Haruko protests.

"Nobody cares," Kimi says—when did she get here?

"You'd be the Ultimate Sleeper, Kim," Sora teases, elbowing her. "What's with the sunglasses? You trying to be that CSI Miami guy?"

"I don't know what that is." Kimi scowls, and with those sunglasses covering her eyes, she looks oddly aloof… or plain uncaring.

Others start filtering in. Hibiki and Fuku arrive together but not _together_ , since there's a meter gap between them until Hibiki goes to inspect the shelf.

Then Saturn comes, Sinerra and Chikao chatting amicably behind him. There's a stutter to the Occultist's steps as he points, saying, "What is this shelf doing here? Is this what that dastard bear summoned us for?!"

"No! Me and Sora brought it down here, to keep people out," Haruko hastily answers.

Saturn stills. "Danger lurks in there?"

" _Let's_ just say we annoyed Shufukuma real good," Sora amends with a grin.

Saturn glances between them, the shelf, and them once more. With a harrumph, he says, "I could have done a better job."

From the corner of her eye, Ashita sees Sinerra facepalm.

"You should have asked _me_ for help. I would have levitay-ted that object with nary a drop of sweat," Saturn declares, bejeweled black robe swaying as he gestures. "Pah! Your loss."

"What's happening?" Ashita asks Sinerra, Sora retorting in the meanwhile.

Sinerra pouts. "I-It was a long morning of prayer and reassurance… that the Elements would want us t-to continue living in harmony with others. Sattie is not very good at it…"

Huh. "I'm surprised he went along with it. I'd thought, after yesterday… he'd be more… you know." When her hand doesn't convey enough, she coughs. "You guys must really trust these Elements!"

"Hn, yes. Interesting how devotion can prevail even in these circumstances." Beside them, Chikao raises a finger. "I believe Saturn would do anything for you, Sinerra."

"That is what scares me…" Sinerra's words are barely audible, but Ashita doesn't get to address it. Clacking heels wrench her attention.

That and Kasumi hissing, "What the _hell_ ," as she stomps to the shelf.

"You can easily move it," Hibiki tries placating.

Kasumi turns to Sora and Haruko. "This—" she says, pointing at the room, "was the only place I actually _liked_ in this hellhole."

Sora crosses his arms. "It's the right thing to do, Kaz."

"Whatever. Take more precautions; not like it worked well for _him_."

"Kasumi," Takako says, dangerously stretching the last syllable as she appears by the stairs. Naohiro, Mayu and Jao are right behind her, the Street Vendor's strawberry red hair sticking out.

"... Everything alright?" he asks.

Ashita glances around. Kasumi's scowling; Sora's standing his ground; Haruko and Saturn look somewhat tense; Hibiki and Fuku look unfazed; Sinerra stares at the floor while Chikao analyses the scene; Mayu and Jao are suddenly by her side ( _woah_ ); Takako seemingly steels herself, while Kimi snarks, "Wonderful."

… Where's Kyou?

Suddenly, there's whirring.

Everybody turns to the offending sound. Ashita's eyes widen when she spies the railings—the ones blocking the staircase leading further down—lift up. Almost invitingly.

Ashita doesn't need to look to read everyone's thoughts. They're being offered a new floor. Just like the Tragedy's Game—for every trial, there's a new floor, new risks...

Her feet move out of their own accord. Ashita doesn't even make out the announcement crackling above; her curiosity leads her downstairs, _further_ downstairs, to new questions, possible answers—…

A shoji door greets her. Constructed as a lattice of wood affixed under translucent paper, it's an awfully thin, fragile door… that she can slide.

"Ashita!" she hears Haruko call, but she's already gone inside.

The room is larger than Ashita expected. Foam yoga mats are spaced evenly on a tatami floor. To the far end a large screen encompasses a whole wall, showing crossfading images of nature, from dewy grass to waterfalls to sunsets. Soothing music surrounds the whole room, accentuated by sounds of rain, or birds, or chirping crickets, or…

… What _is_ this room?

"This is it?" she hears Hibiki say as the rest file in.

"That's right! Welcome to Recreation Floor 2!"

"Oh shit," Sora yelps as something dark and white descends from the ceiling—and it's Shufukuma.

"Geez," the bear says as everyone backpedals away from him. "Is this how you greet your headmaster? I just got out of hibernation yesterday!"

Kasumi crosses her arms. "You mean when you left us in the dark until the last possible moment?"

"Software updates take long, you know…! Erhm, anyways—welcome to a new floor!" Shufukuma gestures grandly. "As you can see, it's just this one room—the Meditation Space!"

"Again," Hibiki says, "this is _it_?"

"Must be that budget!" Ashita ponders aloud.

"I figured after yesterday's fiasco, you'd all need a place to relax," Shufukuma sniffs. "Whatever! Use it however you want."

"Alright." Kimi heads for the exit.

"Hold up, Miss Lazy! I still have special announcements to announce!" With a huff, the bear raises a paw. "In light of recent events, I've decided to revise some rules."

Ashita gulps. She can easily guess Shufukuma's reasons for doing so.

The bear clears his (animatronic) throat. "First of all, there's to be no vandalism of the compound _at all_. That means no smashing control panels, blowing up walls, graffiti, breaking down doors, etcetera etcetera! The _only_ exception I'll make is if it's vital to murdering someone. Got it?"

Ashita raises her hand. "What about—?"

Oh—ack!

"What?" Shufukuma grumbles.

"Nothing…" In hindsight, it's best not to ask about _that_ particular point in Akito's list, just in case…

"Ggrh, wasting my time…! Next rule! The Warden's Room is now out of bounds!"

"Seriously?!" Sora exclaims.

"Well, it makes sense," Naohiro says (with a stifled yawn?) "To have someone constantly monitoring everyone's movements… That goes against Shufukuma's goal."

"The mastermind's goal," Fuku says, earning a look from Naohiro not lost on Ashita.

Mastermind's goal… that doesn't make sense. If the mastermind didn't want anyone to take advantage of that Room, why make it accessible? (Why wait until it was used—?)

Ashita furrows her brow further at Shufukuma's next words; "Yeah yeah, we all want this Game to go smoothly; I know I'm trying my extra best. Which is why, in the spirit of tradition, I'm adding a new rule! From now on, no student can sleep outside their rooms at official nighttime! Else, they'll have my doggos to answer too! Upupupu!"

Kasumi crosses her arms. "Excuse me, but what's the point of that rule? Nobody would try sleeping out at night, not after—"

Jao cuts her off. "It's for tradition's sake, didn't you hear?"

"I am getting Tragedy Game vibes," Mayu says.

Her words send a ripple of unease, one that Ashita tries dispelling. She asks Shufukuma, "So! is that it?"

His grin leaves less to be desired. "Nope! Heads up, I fixed the slot machines in the Casino. Not only that, I've added new prizes. I also cleaned up the Storage Room and added more killable items, upupupu!"

Kimi scoffs. "Really pushing your agenda, huh?"

"Always! In fact, if you look closely around the school, you can find special prizes I've hidden at random times. They'll be very helpful in giving you a leg up the competition." Shufukuma winks, which shouldn't be possible but, wow.

"I see," Chikao says, cupping his chin. "But in saying that, if we were to, say collect them and—"

Sensing immediately what'd he'd say, Ashita quickly exclaims, "So, Shufukuma! Anything else?!"

"Did that firefighter dying rattle your brain mass?!" The bear huffs, "Yeah, one more thing! A clarification if you will. It was brought up in the trial before because of you nosy brats… So I'm making it official! The interaction between murderer and victim, during the actual act of murder, will not be recorded as 'spending time together'."

Ashita feels the weight of her Pad in her coat. She almost doesn't hear Mayu's next words; "Then in saying that, when shall these notifications be deleted?"

There's a glint in Shufukuma's slashy blue eye. "After investigation time! Pretty generous of me, huh? I told you I wanted a sophisticated Killing Game!"

"This isn't a Killing Game," Jao states with a snort.

"Don't test me! I already have _that_ brat disobeying my announcement…! Either way, that's it from me!" With nary a warning, Shufukuma falls backwards—the tatami square beneath him flipping him away...

"That bear's magick is too strong," Saturn mutters with a clenched hand.

"It is not magick, you idiot."

That's—

They whirl around. Straightening his jacket, Kyou adds, "It follows the same mechanic as the flap of a pedal bin. Torque would be controlled wirelessly, and in perfect sync."

Nobody really knows what to say to that. Except, apparently, Kasumi. "About time you came down."

"I heard everything. I merely did not want to make myself known."

"Sounds familiar," Kasumi prods, and uh oh. They don't need this right now (in a way, Ashita hoped yesterday would just—)

"I have an announcement of my own," Takako suddenly says, slicing the tension instantly. It's a cathartic effect. Rainbow earrings jangling, she addresses each of them;

"I know it has been tough… A death is never easy, especially in our circumstances. Yesterday was taxing on all of us, and there is no denying the strain it has taken on our relationships. Which is why… I would like to move our bonding sessions to the Meditation Space."

Ashita blinks. Was that what Takako meant? It can't be—unless she foresaw the nature of that room—

"This is in response to the nature of this room," Takako continues (oh), "as well as Sora and Haruko's choice to block off the Casino. I was originally going to suggest group meals, but decided conversation would be less effective in between chewing."

Sora grins. "That's a great idea, Tako! With this relaxing room, we can easily do yoga, or play card games."

Kasumi narrows her eyes. "All the decks are back in the Casino."

"Don't you carry one with you?" Ashita says, eyeing Kasumi's red purse. Said Casino Host doesn't look impressed, and Ashita's only reminded of their last bonding session, when she cheated...

Sinerra's voice quivers. "I-I like the idea… It w-would be unwise to—to avoid each other simply because of fear…"

"I don't think fear is the sole demotivator," Chikao hums. "Considering that some of us clearly resent each other."

Ashita would have disagreed if not for the pointed looks thrown around the room.

Takako sighs. "If you don't wish to talk in a group, I also offer one-to-one talks. You are free to discuss anything with me. Your worries, fears, concerns… To bottle up those feelings is not healthy. I would know. From my own experiences… and from what I learned yesterday's trial."

"Of course," Naohiro says quietly. So quiet Ashita barely heard him. Exhaling, he adds, "We all have our ways of coping. Some of us better than others. These sessions worked for us before… and they'll work for us now."

"Are you sure? You're asking us to keep up pretenses." Kyou crosses his arms. "A death has occurred. Nothing will be the same again."

Sora huffs. "You're being dramatic. Course nothing will be the same! But we can't sulk around! Right, Haru?"

Haruko jolts with a nod. "O-Of course! Tensions were high in the trial, but it was exactly due to that fear!" Her hand strays to her ear. "It's perfectly understandable considering the Game we're in… But doubting each other will only make things worse."

Jao nods. "Right! We only need to doubt that one person!"

Ashita blinks. "Who?"

"The only one we need to be suspicious about. The mastermind amongst us… bu~ut, that's a one in fifteen chance, so there's no need to distrust everyone! Let's hang out, relax, and forget about yesterday's woes."

"Hmph, forget…" Kyou spins on his heel. Nobody stops him from leaving.

"Let's get started on lunch," Ashita hears Fuku say to Naohiro, the latter nodding eagerly. Others follow suit, off to do their own things… aargh!

Ashita doesn't know what to make of Jao's words. To walk that line between surety and uncertainty… it's a drill through Ashita's skull. She has so many questions! Her hope won't make her stop asking them. Asking _why? what if?_

"Sounds like a hassle. Have fun without me."

Sora splutters, "Wha—Kim! You could at least try to care!"

Thumbing her sunglasses, the Air Traffic Controller leaves. Sora turns to the rest of them with a disbelieving huff. "Can you believe her? I bet she's gonna sleep all day…"

"She's probably just worn from the trial," Haruko says diplomatically.

Takako hums. "Everybody needs their space… to an extent. Though I am not against being firm."

Ashita scratches her cheek. "They'll come around. I can make sure of that…!"

Jao laughs. "Are you going to annoy them into coming, Ashita?"

"No…! I'll just check up on a few people!"

Mayu tilts her head… in an angle that shouldn't be possible. "Like Kyou?"

"Leave him to me." The five of them blink at Sora, who shrugs. "The trial was confusing as hell, but I know for sure he helped Akito. So he's not a complete lost cause. If I got to him once, I can do it again."

Haruko brightens. "Then we'll entrust you with that challenge!"

"And if he doesn't listen, it's his loss!"

"Y-You can persist longer than that, Sora!" the Mountaineer sweat drops.

Okay. Okay! "I'll talk to people now," Ashita says, dashing out of the Meditation Space as fast as her feet can take her. Giddy, heart hammering, thoughts race across her mind—

Who needs support the most? Kyou, but Sora's got him covered. Definitely Kimi… though Ashita doesn't feel like being glared at right now. Sinerra and Saturn seem okay, and Kasumi…

Kasumi would have Hibiki. But he's wary too… their combined wariness could be bad.

Ow! Ashita stumbles back. "Oh, Ashita," the mystery person says, and blinking up Ashita's eyes widen when she sees an amethyst pendant.

"Oh, Chikao! Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts."

The Mythologist chuckles. "I can relate. Recent events have given me much to think about, regarding everyone's hope and despair…"

Ashita nods dumbly. "Right… It's definitely complicated things."

Chikao takes his pendant in hand, chain clinking, red eyes roving over the crystal. "Despair is a crippling emotion… but we have seen it firsthand. In the myth of the Tragedy's Game, in the cautionary tale of Akito's death."

"Uh…"

"Hnhn. History never fails to educate us." Chikao smiles. "And I have faith we will always learn."

Ashita… is creeped out, but nods all the same. Too much distrust will destroy them. Everybody has to know that!

Maybe even the mastermind… who put them here for the sake of trust in the first place!

Despair can't be the only reason.

It can't.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Heyo! I finally got this done, phew. Sorry it came out so late, but thanks for your patience! We finally have the start of Chapter Two. Hopefully I can do you and your characters proud (relatively speaking, considering the story they're in *shot*) Plus, there'll be a new poll in my profile for FTEs you want to see!_

 _I'll try writing as much as I can, whenever I can. Until then! :)_

 _ **—Jeptwin:** I'm going off my memory, but hey, your analyses are always interesting to read (and yes sometimes I do indirectly but maybe also directly use them for canon character logic, oops. Thanks for reading!_

 _ **—Weg:** Heyo, glad you liked last chapter and the plot twist I was nervous writing for. I'll take your word for it, in predicting the dogs' involvement haha. It's been experimental trying to see how things will proceed after last Chapter, but I can only hope it makes sense. Thanks for reading!_

 _ **—Candied:** I summoned the cryptid! Glad to hear that I'm writing Haruko okay and that you like the last update. There'll definitely be some mood changes this Chapter round, but that's character development for you? Thanks for reading!_

 _ **—Amaryllis:** I know some people are too busy (or lazy, which is me most of the time uh) to review, and I'm glad you caught up anyhow :D Yep, there had to be some camaraderie in such a doubt-filled trial. I tried to do that for this update too (because you got to have hope). Thanks for reading!_

 _ **—Rose:** 'YIKES' definitely summarises that murder case. Glad the plot twist wasn't too, uh, controversial haha. Thanks for reading!_

 _ **—Abi:** Will the mystery be revisited? *hmm* Either way I'm glad you liked the character dynamics last update (paving the path for some ships maybe? Who knoowss) Fun and bonding will definitely happen this Chapter, though I still don't know about that bikini scene pfft. I admit, it's not a very grand room reveal this chapter. Thanks for reading!_

 _ **—Nemris:** Future cases will definitely follow the traditional sort of format, though with twists in them (because I'm sort of postmodernist like that?) I'm glad the trial didn't drag out for you and oh no, high expectations! *hides* Thanks for reading!_

 _ **—Swolfie:** Yep, still with that cliffhanger aha. There'll definitely be more room for me to explore characters before the inevitable next murder, and I'm glad my whole referencing the Tragedy's Game is, uh, appropriate? Since the premise of this story hinges on that. I can also see why the Scrum Debate was confusing, oops. Thanks for reading!_

 _ **—Gatekeeper:** You have to watch out for those doggos! Yep, the question of 'is there/is there not' a mastermind will haunt the cast. Thanks for reading!_


	18. Opportune Heroes 02

Hardly anyone is in the Dining Hall, though Ashita's surprised to see Naohiro eating in the Kitchen—bowl of fried rice in one hand and two empty mugs on the counter behind him.

"Eh? Why aren't you eating out there? Does Fuku need your help? Are you making hot drinks? Would it be bad if I asked for one?"

Cheeks bulging, Naohiro blinks.

"Have a bowl," Fuku redirects.

Though accepting his offer, Ashita persists. "Really though, you look tired Naohiro." Considering what he's been through...

"Honestly, I had trouble sleeping last night. I think everyone's doubts had me worried," the Street Vendor admits.

"Oh! I wouldn't worry about that." Ashita glances at the Dining Hall, where the Demona siblings eat… no one else in sight. Either way, "It's what Takako and Haruko said. Doubting each other will cause more stress—everybody knows that!"

"Yet it hasn't given much reason to 'bond'," says Chikao, who'd accompanied Ashita on the way there. "Encouraging civility seems appropriate, but to force togetherness…? Many gatherings in various myths and legends usually end in bloody violence, betrayal and karmic justice…"

Naohiro looks amused. "Takako won't force anyone to go, not unless the situation calls for it… The way I see it, Chikao, it's like meeting a new friend. You have to get past the boundary of being strangers first. Making that effort can lead to that bond of friendship. If you're lucky… a bond can last a lifetime."

"I see…! I never actively socialised during my time in Hope's Peak, so this is interesting for me to know. Much of my knowledge comes from reading and observing."

Ashita blinks. "Observing?"

"I traveled to many places before this Game," Chikao says. "I engrossed myself in many cultures, studying their myths, religion, beliefs, rituals…" There's something unreadable in his eyes, though he continues. "It would perhaps not surprise you that killing games exist(ed) in other cultures."

"Like the… Roman gladiator games," Fuku says, stirring the pot of curry, "right?"

"Exactly! Gladiatorial tournaments were the height of Roman entertainment in, oh, 104 BC to 404 CE? A truly glamorous if not short-lived profession."

Fuku sweat drops. "Glamorous, maybe, but weren't most gladiators slaves and prisoners? Forced to fight for others' entertainment…"

"There are others who do not feel forced at all," Chikao adds. "Take the _hyakunin-giri kyōsō_ of the Nanking Massacre, which remained a legend until claims it was fake were dismissed in court. Two Japanese Army officers competed on who could first kill 100 people with a sword—an unnecessary incentive, but perhaps one necessitated by the culture of war at the time…"

"So they took it too far," Ashita says.

The Mythologist nods. "Mythical or not, tragedies are filled with ambitious souls."

Ashita swallows her bite of chicken.

"Ambition…" Naohiro redirects. "I felt everyone at Hope's Peak radiated ambition. It was pretty overwhelming. After trialling for a week, I went back home, though my Ultimate title stayed with me."

"Nothing changed—you still had a long line of customers," Fuku smiles. Clearly, they've talked about this before.

"Not just customers…" There's no mistaking Naohiro's faraway gaze. Ashita's seen it before, during their non-pinger meeting. To have had so many loved ones in his video, it makes sense for him to feel homesick. For Fuku to reminisce through acrobatics.

 _"None of us fell for the motive, and none of us want to take part in this Game."_ Haruko wasn't wrong. In the end, nobody caved, not really. Everybody acted in defiance of the Game. (Well, everybody except that supposed mastermind…)

Ashita leaves them to their cooking, choosing to finish her bowl in the Dining Hall. Chikao, having slinked away from the Kitchen under Ashita's nose, seems to have cornered Saturn with questions.

"You remind me of A'as; do you know him? The Hittite god of wisdom, who owned tablets that could read the future…"

"Pah, I'm better than whoever A-yse is. The divination practices in my tribe are painstaking but effective."

"Is that so? Would you be able to perform them here?"

"My magick has specifick criteria. Having enough energy is one of them!"

"They sound civil," Ashita says, sidling up to Sinerra. The Poet, sitting across her brother and Chikao, greets Ashita with a startled blink.

"Ashita! H-Hello…! Yes, they are talking about Sattie's magick. Chikao keeps comparing it to other cultures' magick… b-but that's only natural for him…!"

Ashita smiles. "At least you three are getting along and not, well, hiding from the rest of us."

"Yes—getting along…"

Ashita furrows her brow. Sinerra being worried isn't new, but considering recent events… Putting her bowl aside, she asks, "Hey, is something the matter?"

"It's nothing," Sinerra mumbles, fiddling with her cloak. At this point, Chikao and Saturn are a ways away, the latter demonstrating some sort of ritual.

Turning back, Ashita softens her voice. "You can tell me. What's up?"

Sinerra pauses. "... When Sattie and I found out our loved ones' Game was not real, we felt so relieved. I was so happy. B-But it only made Sattie more anxious about our safety… He is very protective, and I am afraid of how far he would go…" She bites her lip. "I don't want him to hurt anyone, for my sake… It is bad enough that I cannot do much on my own…"

"What? That's not true!" Their previous conversation flashes in Ashita's mind, and she says, "I told you, Sinerra. You're more than a poet. I bet that, if not for you, Saturn would've been really unfriendly to everyone. But you encouraged him to be more approachable, didn't you?"

"A-Ah, that was the Elements' wish."

She should give herself more credit! "Sinerra, do you mind telling me more about the Elements? Why do you and Saturn believe in them so much?"

Sinerra somewhat pouts. "I would think that's reasonable, g-given other examples of religious faith… I-I suppose we're more overt about it. For us, the Elements are very special… They sustain our way of living, allowing us to eat, drink, sleep and nurture in safety, as well as speak with our dearly departed…! Our tribe owes the Elements e-everything… For Sattie and I, in th-this situation… their guidance gives us Hope."

"I see…" Ashita can't help but wonder if too much trust in their religion can be dangerous. But if it gives the soft spoken Poet confidence, it can't be that bad! "Thanks for telling me, Sinerra," she adds gratefully. "I'm sure Saturn would understand your concerns. Oh, in saying that—are you both going to today's bonding session? Wait, when _is_ the session…?"

Sinerra chuckles quietly. "Sattie and I are willing. I… I do not think I can divulge my concerns as freely as I have w-with you, but I can offer my compassion."

Compassion… "I remember—you told me you once comforted people with poetry."

"Y-Yes! During the Tragedy, Despair was rampant… Writing poems helped Sattie and I during those dark times. The more I wrote, the more I felt… happy. I wrote everyday about that happiness, that Hope, rhyming and versing and reciting… It was incredibly freeing…!"

Ashita mirrors her smile. "That's great! Hey, you could recite your poetry for us!"

Sinerra instantly flushes. "I-I don't know about that!"

"It's fine; don't feel pressured!" If she's too nervous, she might stutter in her recitals!

"... Perhaps next time," Sinerra offers.

Next time, huh? Sounds promising!

A _ring!_ makes Ashita grab her Pad, just as more people enter the Dining Hall. She vaguely hears stomachs rumbling and thankyous mumbled as she reads the latest message;

* * *

 **Spent time (1227) with Sinerra Demona, Ultimate Poet**

 _(2) She was worried about her brother's overprotectiveness and her own uselessness. Personally, I'd be happy to have my own loyal bodyguard! The Elements gave her and her brother a lot of hope, enough that she once inspired people with poetry… That's the power of speech for you!_

* * *

She's never been a fan of Shufukuma's messages, but he has a point about the power of words. If Ashita can just convince _those_ people to come to the session… Actually;

"Takako, when will the bonding session start?" she asks, the Psychiatrist diagonally across the table, and very much in the middle of a bite.

Ashita stares when Takako raises four fingers, and it's only after swallowing her bite does the latter clarify; "I decided 4 PM was reasonable. As for one-on-one sessions, you can reach me during sensible times."

"Does everybody know?" Ashita glances around. Some of them are notably absent (so are Chikao and Saturn, but they'd already eaten, and gone to… do more demonstrations?)

Sora jabs a finger in his direction. "Me and Haru told Kaz, Kyou and Kim. The guys outside, too."

"Outside?"

"We saw Saturn and Chikao in the Storage Room," Haruko says, before turning to Hibiki. "Have you talked to Kasumi lately? She wouldn't answer her door, so we had to slip a note."

The Con Artist rubs the back of his neck. "I've been giving her space. She'll come out when she wants to; there's no way around that."

Sora slumps. "Same goes for Kim. Why're they playing hard to get…? Even Kyou shut us out!"

"Given how we treated him in the trial, that does not surprise me. To be strongly accused of being the mastermind…" Mayu daintily scoops some rice. "That much doubt can demoralise a person, no?"

Takako sighs. "Doubt was necessary to reach the truth. I can admit that. However, isolating ourselves because of it is unwise. Perhaps a healthy discussion about the trial will benefit all of us..."

Jao sucks in a breath. "Pulling no punches, huh? Why can't the past be the past?"

Hibiki shrugs. "Tell that to our mastermind."

"Do you really think there is one…?" Everyone turns to Sinerra, who ducks back to her food. She looks smaller without Saturn beside her. "A-All I mean is… it is difficult for me to imagine a m-mastermind as 'one of us'."

Ashita pauses, spoon to her lip. To trust each other, in defiance of that one, mystery person amongst them… Is that irony, that uncertainty, really what doubt is?

She blinks. Course it is. She knows that feeling—staring in the eyes of a potential suspect.

Looking around the table, she feels all the more determined.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Turns out Jao and Mayu aren't finished with their craft date. Only Ashita volunteers to be a part of it, and she's blindsided when they drag her to the Storage Room.

"Oh, you're still here," Ashita says, as Chikao and Saturn look up. Actually, "What _are_ you doing?"

"Searching for tree sap. It is a necessary ingredient for some of Saturn's rituals," Chikao says.

Saturn grunts. "A small amount will do for even the simplest of spells. What of _you_ three?"

"Hairdryer," Jao chirps, going off to the side. "Wood glue takes a while to dry, so we want to speed up the process."

"It won't be a speedy process to search for such a thing." Mayu cups her mouth. "Oh! How ironic. What else is ironic? Hm… there are less shelves here than before, yet it still feels crowded."

"Didn't Shufukuma add more stuff?" Killable stuff… ack. There are new piles of junk and boxes dumped in one corner, completely unsorted, much like the mishmash of themes in the compound. Ashita makes a beeline for one box, hoping it's not filled with axes.

"So," Jao says, hidden behind a stocked shelf, "you really think you'll find tree sap?"

"Are you questioning my efforts?" Saturn shoots back, though a glance at Chikao has him add, " _our_ efforts… Regardless, the best protection sigils use tree sap. I plan to deco-rayte mine and Sin's doors." Another glance. "... And yours."

"Thank you," Chikao says.

"What about the rest of us?" Mayu asks. Saturn grunts noncommittally, which isn't promising, but isn't a no either!

Ashita's sifting through a bunch of toy cars when she spies Jao unmoving, head cocked.

Before she can say anything, Jao says, "Hey Saturn, how about we switch roles? You find us a hairdryer, and we'll get you that tree sap."

Saturn looks bewildered. "What would be the point of _that_?"

"You don't trust us to find it?"

Something angry glints in the Occultist's eyes. Gliding to his feet, Saturn towers over the Puppeteer.

" _You_ didn't trust me," he growls.

"I did in the end," Jao says, "all thanks to her!"

Now the center of attention, Ashita gulps. Saturn pays her little mind, saying, "I— _we_ —" yet another glance, "can find what we need without _your_ help. Your biz-ness is yours."

He stomps back to Chikao, Jao's shoulders slumping. "Just as well," Mayu pipes up, hairdryer in hand.

The trio leave Saturn and Chikao to their devices, Jao looking thoughtful and Mayu looking… daydreamy. If Ashita had been zoning out, they probably would've gone nowhere!

But alas they reach the Dorms—when Ashita spies a familiar figure unlocking her door.

Kimi! "I'll be back, start without me," the Interrogator babbles to Mayu and Jao, rushing over to the Air Traffic Controller without a backwards glance.

"Kimi!" she exclaims. The taller girl frowns, but that doesn't deter her. "I know Sora and Haru told you about the bonding session. Are you going?"

"Nope, I'm going to finish my book. In my room."

Ashita stammers, "W-Well, everyone else is going!"

Kimi snorts. "Right. Come back when you manage to get Kyou to come."

"How do you know he isn't?"

"Because I heard Sora complain earlier." When Ashita doesn't leave, she adds, "Look, why are you singling me out? I'm fine. We're in a Killing Game; we knew it from the start. Was Akito dying bad? Course, but… Look, I haven't got any baggage to talk about."

"Kimi, that's fine! Great, even! But talking to us is—" Kimi narrows her eyes, "—or hanging out in silence i-is fine! We're just… We're in this together."

Pulling her door closer, Kimi sighs. "I'll make this easy for you, Ashita. I don't care."

Huh? "Don't care…? Kimi, why? Weren't you determined before, helping Sora plan our escape?"

"That's different. Shufukuma's holier-than-thou attitude pissed me off. I felt obligated to do something…"

"But what about—?"

"You think too damn much, you know that? It's not rocket science, Ashita. We're scared. We're stuck. Let's tolerate each other. Woohoo." Kimi thumbs her sunglasses, still perched on her nose. Still blocking. "You should try not giving a damn once in a while. Maybe everyone wouldn't have to worry about being killed… or being bothered to kill."

Ashita gulps. Not distrust, but pure apathy…? Somehow, that's an even scarier thought…

No—she has to persist! Raising a finger, Ashita asks, "Then what do you care about? Reading, right?"

"... Only thriller stories. I'm not some bookworm." Kimi looks ready to dart into her room, and Ashita wracks her mind for anything to make her stay—

"Wh-What about equality? From what I've heard, it's very important to you!"

Kimi whirls back. "Of _course_ I do. Everybody deserves to go about their life without the added stress of discrimination, and all because of what? Years of flawed, baseless thinking? That's not fair to me and other women."

To her? But Kimi continues, "Like you, Ashita. You face any scrutiny going into your career?"

Ashita scratches her cheek. "Eh, at the start. I _was_ just a rookie. Plus they didn't think I was 'tough' enough. Not that I had to be, if my track record is any indication. After proving myself, my colleagues warmed up to me."

"That's good. Least they didn't keep harassing you."

The suspects Ashita interrogated were more, well, suspect of that behaviour, but she keeps that to herself. "What about you, Kimi?"

Kimi crosses her arms. "From the sounds of it, I had it worse than you. Most of the boys in my Air Traffic Control academy were the worse. Dealing with them was pain, as well as some of my coworkers… Course, I kept proving them wrong, and I've got my Ultimate title to show for it. That being said… all I ever wanted 'sides equality for all, was to be a good air traffic controller. Be more responsible than the one who…"

She trails off, and Ashita leans forward. "Who…?"

"… Never mind." Without warning, Kimi disappears into her room. Sighing, Ashita makes her way to Mayu's room, her pocket ringing;

* * *

 **Spent time (1456) with Kimi Tenjoku, Ultimate Air Traffic Controller**

 _(1) Still wants her space, but ended up talking to you when you couldn't take a hint. Doesn't care about the whole mastermind business; just wants a life free of stupid worries! Too bad sexism still exists, something she experienced in her life and career. Least she had the right to slam the door in your face!_

* * *

Reading the message (and ignoring Shufukuma's quips) Ashita thinks Kimi has a lot of pride. If the Air Traffic Controller actually tries, she can really set her mind to something. Does Kimi's frustration sometimes get in the way…?

Hopefully she can come around. Sighing, Ashita meets up with Jao and Mayu. The two teach her how to make wooden puppets, a fitting combination of their expertise (though Mayu's traditional painting style is kinda creepy, if the pale faced puppets are any indication).

Creepiness aside, it's nice.

"Look, he's saying hello," Jao says, twiddling the strings of a grinning puppet.

"Hm. If only you can make Saturn like you," Mayu says innocuously.

Jao harrumphs. "I don't know what you mean."

"It's alright—I want to make people like me, too. Nourishing our Talents together as friends is a truly beautiful thing. Having that support is nice, when you can find it."

"You must've been a really lonely kid!"

… Ashita doesn't know how to enter the conversation. Still, the idea of Saturn and Jao possibly becoming friends is pretty amusing.

If they could make that effort…

Time passes. Before long it's 4 PM; the paint on Ashita's puppet hasn't dried and, compared to Mayu's intricate detail and Jao's cartoonish rendering, it pales in comparison. Still, the pair reassure her as they leave for the Meditation Space.

They enter the Lobby when a familiar figure, albeit male, enters Ashita's sight.

Kyou! "Give me a sec, start without me," the Interrogator babbles to Mayu and Jao, rushing over to the Weapon Designer—(this seems familiar—)

"Don't even bother," Kyou says preemptively.

… Ouch. Sora must've worn him down. Well, Ashita can be the proverbial last straw. Totally blocking his path, she says, "We just want you there. You don't have to talk. Oh! If you go, Kimi will have to go—!"

"If you intend to drag me to an hour of chatter, I might as well participate." He eyes her pointedly. "Except I don't want to. Goodbye."

He sidesteps. Ashita follows.

"You…"

"Do you not like people?" she asks.

"How persistent…" Despite his annoyance, Kyou relents. "People are complicated. Compared to machines, people are damn unreliable. We have seen that firsthand."

Ashita's about to ask what he means—Akito?—(Kyou himself—?) when the Weapon Designer moves past her. "H-Hey, wait!" She grabs his sleeve; Kyou wrestles from her grip with a white knuckles, and she cuts him off;

"I've met a lot of unreliable people in my life. It's hard. Not everybody I interrogate is innocent, or has a good reason for doing bad things… But I don't instantly assume the worst. You shouldn't, too."

Kyou's eyes lock with her own, but, a long-suffering sigh escapes him. "Is that why he ended up trusting you…?"

"I wouldn't know." Ashita redirects, "But Kyou! are you mad at everyone?"

"I am not mad I was suspected. That outcome was obvious. It was more because…" Kyou raises his chin. "When you hear my Talent, what do you think?"

Ashita tongues the inside of her cheek. "A person like that… seems artistic?"

"... That is not the answer I was expecting." Kyou shakes his head. "No; the manner in which others see me is more in line with their attitude towards weapons, violence, murder."

"Do you not want to be associated with that?" Thinking on it, Kyou really only got mad when Saturn and Kimi accused him of controlling the dogs through Litnnect…

"When others assume the worse about me, they are not wrong. There is nothing good about my work, nor the dedication I invest in watching the world shoot in circles. I understand their distrust. Even so, I still own _some_ modicum of pride…"

Pride… Ashita furrows her brow. No doubt Kyou has that—yet the way he talks sometimes…

Shaking the thought away, Ashita smiles. "I'm sure the others will understand if you let them know. Even Hibiki doesn't like being judged by his Talent!... Though he warns me to be suspicious of others tricking me… You two don't make any sense. Must be why you didn't get along."

"It's not him I have qualms with," Kyou scoffs.

Ashita thinks back to the trial. Who accused Kyou? "What about Saturn and Kimi? And Kasumi?"

At that, Kyou practically seethes. Definitely struck a chord! "Don't sweat it, Kyou—I'll talk to Kasumi! Takako won't force people to come, but I have no 'qualms' about that. You can all talk it out. You, her, Kimi, Saturn!"

Kyou narrows his eyes. "Only us?"

"Course not. But you're the ones with bad blood."

He starts walking away. "Another day, another person telling me what I should do…" Then he glances over his shoulder, slightly, saying, "Your efforts yesterday… they are commendable."

Ashita blinks. Blinks again. The Weapon Designer disappears, and all Ashita thinks is _yeah_. Kyou isn't a bad person. Stubborn, but not bad.

Speaking of stubborn people…

She's lucky to find Kasumi in the Kitchen. Ashita's Pad rings again, but she ignores it in favour of winning the other lady over.

"Hey Kasumi," she starts, hand outstretched. "Let's play."

Bowl of curry in one hand, Kasumi eyes her as if she's grown a second head.

"What."

"You know the bonding session is happening right now. In fact, we're late. So let's make this quick." Ashita waggles her black-nailed fingers impatiently. "Rock-paper-scissors, best of three. If I win, you go to the session."

Kasumi raises a brow. "And if you lose?"

"I won't lose," Ashita says. Confidence is key, after all!

… Unless it's for a game of luck. Against someone with apparently fast reaction time.

Ashita gives up after seven rounds. "No fair," she grouses as Kasumi reaches for a glass of juice.

"You'd be surprised at how many bets climax with rock-paper-scissors. Hope you enjoy your slumber party."

"We can't sleep outside our rooms at night anymore, remember?"

The fridge door shuts quietly, but firmly.

Ashita coughs, "So, despite my losses, will you go to the session…?"

"Sorry, not today. I'm still pissed the Casino was blocked off."

Ashita perks up. "But you'd go any other day?"

"Sure. It's a great way to keep track of each other." At Ashita's confused look, Kasumi tuts. "'Create opportunities for alibis to limit opportunities for murder'. That's what Akito wrote. That's what the bonding session is all about."

"Yeah… to _bond_."

"Then its purpose is twofold."

Ashita frowns, watching the other pour herself juice. "Kasumi… do you think there's a mastermind amongst us?"

The Casino Host shrugs. "Someone instigated Akito's death. You can bet on one thing—I'll be keeping an eye out."

Ashita rocks on her heels. "You know… if you get Kyou to tag along, you can keep an eye on him during the session."

Kasumi barks of laughter. "Have you been talking to Hibiki? I'll pass."

"Then I'll talk to you! Keep you company for a bit." Kasumi gives her a pointed look. "I said they could start without me, what's wrong with being a little late?"

"… I have the distinct, uneasy feeling that you get obsessed with people very quick, very strong." Like Kyou, Kasumi looks relenting. "What do you want to know?"

Ashita would be hurt that Kasumi's treating this as a semi-interrogation, but, she's not gonna squander the opportunity. "Why are you mad the Casino was blocked? Do you really like the atmosphere? Does it remind you of home?"

Kasumi sighs. "A crappy reminder, but yes. I pretty much live in a casino. Constant noise, constant security… That's life for me. Course, it's not the same."

"But it was enough," Ashita tries. A thought crosses her mind. "Do you, uh. Did you bet against a lot of people?"

"Technically I'm a casino host." Kasumi's eyes glint. "Though I've had my fair share of games. Tricked some greedy clients, got some extra cash. Not that they didn't deserve it. What about you? You ever tricked any suspects?"

"Not intentionally. I find that being honest usually works."

"That's because you _are_ honest. Not everybody is like that."

Ashita furrows her brow. "Then, do you trust me?"

Kasumi meets her gaze. "I can't trust anyone here. Not completely."

"You won't even take a chance?" Ashita teases.

Kasumi waves dismissively, and Ashita takes that as her cue to leave. "Hey," the Casino Host suddenly says. "About yesterday… No hard feelings, alright?"

Ashita feels ready to fly. "Yeah," she beams. She heads for the Meditation Space without Kasumi, or Kyou, or Kimi—yet it doesn't bother her in the slightest.

Clambering down the stairs, she reads her messages;

* * *

 **Spent time (1603) with Kyou Shinoha, Ultimate Weapon Designer**

 _(1) You again cornered another poor soul. He thinks people aren't as reliable as machines (of course, speaking from experience!) Apparently considers his Talent super heinous but meh, what's new? Still holds a grudge with a few others—wonder how long that'll last!_

* * *

 **Spent time (1615) with Kasumi Miura, Ultimate Casino Host**

 _(1) Truly no shame in cornering another peer! She beat you seven times in rock-paper-scissors; wouldn't surprise me if she cheated, considering she's done it before. I'm glad my casino replica reminds her of home, upupupu! That's one thing she can trust!_

* * *

Ashita chews on her bottom lip. All these questions about the mastermind—the who—the why—(the _how_ —)

 _Is_ there a mastermind? That's the real question.

No—the real question is… Should that stop them from trusting each other?

Ashita doesn't think so. She wants to dismiss that worry, as easily as Kimi has, as accepting as Kyou and Kasumi have… It clouds her mind, tingeing every thought, worming into every conversation—…

… Should she talk to someone about it?

Ashita chuckles. She's already planning to!

(… Maybe.)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _What's this, a two-parter double upload, what blasphemy!  
_

 _(See you in the next author's note)_


	19. Opportune Heroes 03

**_NOTE: If you landed straight here, note that this is a double upload. Best to read the previous chapter or 'first' update :3_**

* * *

Ashita only looks up from her Pad when she trips on a bottom step. She doesn't fall flat on her face, which is good, because as it turns out there's someone nearby…

Hibiki blinks at her. The blonde man is standing before the blocked door of the Casino, the shelf holding steady. "Ashita? Are you okay?"

"Could've been worse," she replies with an awkward smile. "What're you doing down here? Have you been staring at that door all this time?"

Hibiki looks reluctant to answer. "Heh. It's stupid, really…" Ashita must've looked eager though, because he sighs and gives in. "I mean it. I sorta… miss being in the Casino. It was the number one place I went to before—you know."

"Yeah."

"Me and Kasumi, we'd practice a lot. Lots of fun, challenging card games."

Ashita hums, remembering her conversation with the Casino Host. "You mean deceiving each other and generally getting the upper hand?"

"Yep. Great way to pass the time. There's not much to do around here." Hibiki really does look like a kicked puppy, which only makes Ashita remember what he's said he's liked.

"What about board games?" she says. "Those are fun, time-consuming and competitive!"

Hibiki chuckles. "I'd need people for that."

Okay—he _really_ doesn't make any sense. Huffing, Ashita stands akimbo. "You're so dumb! You're sitting here, wanting to play board games, when there's a group of people gathering the floor below you!"

"Woah, hey, don't put words in my mouth—"

"Come on, let's get a board game from your room. After we talk about things, we can all play!"

"Ashita—!"

She's already at the top of the stairwell, beckoning him to follow. He doesn't move. She doesn't move. He hesitates. She waves her hand more insistently.

Finally, Hibiki caves.

"I can't believe you're making me do this," he gripes ten minutes later, as they make their way to the Meditation Space. They waltz in with arms full of boxed Cluedo, Monopoly and whatnot, earning everyone's stares.

Well, not everyone. Only Takako, Jao, Mayu, Fuku, Naohiro, Sora, Haruko, Saturn and Sinerra are inside. They look up from where they sit, on yoga mats definitely dragged over to make a tight-knit circle. On the far end, nature images crossfade on a wall, lilting soft music.

Ashita sets the boxes aside. "Sorry we're late! Had to get board games."

"And I'm here against my will," Hibiki adds unnecessarily. Yet he too sets the boxes and pulls up a mat beside her, others shifting to make space. Either he's sold on the prospect of Cluedo or he thinks Ashita's too persistent for her own good. (Which, well—)

"It's fine," Takako says with a wave of her hand. "Jao insisted we wait for you, Ashita, and in any case, it is fortunate you brought those," she gestures to the board games. "We can play later. For now, let's start with icebreakers."

… Eh? Ashita asks, with something like relief, "I thought we were gonna go all in, talk about the trial…?"

"Me too!" Jao chimes in, Fuku looking to agree beside him.

Saturn grumbles, "I am not as keen…"

"Huh. I thought Chikao would be here," Ashita observes.

"He w-wanted to read in his room," Sinerra says, frowning.

Takako refocuses the conversation. "Upon revision, I decided that can come at a later date. I imagine it has been occupying everyone's minds. So, let us focus on the here and now."

"The here and now is kind of depressing," Hibiki quips, though he wilts at everyone's stares. "Sorry… What do you have in mind?"

"We introduce ourselves properly. State your name and three interesting facts about yourself. We will take turns clockwise."

Mayu pouts. "This is like the first day of school all over again… Though I do like learning about others. That is one fact about me. Oh, should I start? I'll start," she says without preamble, folding her hands on her lap. "My name is Mayu Amari. I am fascinated with China dolls and have been told I look like one. No, I am not cosplaying. This is my preferred choice of outfit. I like hugs when I can get them, and I paint and sew in my spare time."

"When you c-can get them…?" Sinerra questions.

"My appearance tends to deter others, including potential friends," Mayu says simply.

"Aw, don't say that! There are people here weirder than you. Like Saturn." Jao points at the glaring Occultist.

"Why you—! I will have you know that I, Saturn Demona, take pride in my abilities in alchemy, astrology, spiritualism, divination, extra-sensorry per-sheption—percep—" he clicks his tongue, "Either way! I am also skilled at foraging for berries and climbing trees. I have also brought the dead back to life!"

"S-Seriously?!" Sora shakes his head. "No way, man. You can make a rabbit disappear in a hat, I'll believe you, but not necromancy!"

"Do you doubt me—?!"

"Why don't you go next, Sora," Takako says in that polite yet firm tone she has. Ashita inwardly laughs at their failed attempt in going clockwise (though she's having a blast listening so far!)

Sora grins. "Fine by me. Name's Sora Shirosaki, as the lovely ladies would know~ Let's see… Aha! For why I became a pilot, it's cuz of my uncle. He was a friggin' awesome Air Force pilot for America; he taught me everything I know 'bout the sky! 'Sides that, I've traveled all over the world, once flying a helicopter, though I jog in my spare time too."

"Traveling to many places sounds nice," Naohiro says with a thoughtful gaze. "I've really only stayed in my town for most of my life. Oh, my full name is Naohiro Miya, by the way. I grew up in a care home though I was never adopted, so my family are just people I've grown up and shared experiences with. I've tried sneaking in stray kittens before in my boarding school… and like Mayu, this," he gestures to his attire, "is my preferred clothing style."

Black hoodie with pink-purple butterfly patterns, his lilac sparkly-bow designed t-shirt, polka-dotted socks within purple-white converses—definitely an interesting choice!

"I think it's cute," Haruko says with a big smile. When their gazes stay on her, she perks. "A-Ahm! I'm Haruko Akiyama. I'm not fond of closed in spaces, so this compound is actually unfortunate for me. I dabble in other languages and am fluent in Chinese; I also…" She pauses, as if thinking better of something. "I also keep a log of everyone I've met and what I did for that day. Try to, anyhow."

Fuku looks in awe. "That's some dedication."

"I'm not fluent, but I know a smattering of languages," Naohiro says. "Meeting people, or in my case customers, does have its advantages."

"I-I wouldn't have much experience with that," Sinerra speaks up. "Oh, but I did—in the Tragedy—" She stalls, as if tasting something bad. "Sorry, allow me t-to start again… My name is Sinerra Demona. I remember reciting poetry to inspire Hope amongst others… My favorite food are strawberries, a-and this…" She pulls out what looks like a pendant from her shirt; shaped like a quill feather. Sinerra opens and closes her mouth, but finally settles with, "This is precious to me. I cannot recall why, b-but…"

"Understandable," Saturn says with a pat on her back. "After all, that dastard bear took our memories…!"

"I still wonder about that." Fuku takes his garnered attention as his cue. "Ah, what about me, Fuku Onsuki… Well, besides acrobatics, I also trained in martial arts. I had to; the area where I live is kind of dangerous. I sharpened my nails myself, cuz I thought it would help me grip the bars better! And, I'm really good at Operation—er, the board game."

Hibiki's lips quirk. "Heh. Maybe we could play sometime."

Fuku regards him. "Sure."

"Ehm!" Jao clears his throat. "I don't want to be the last one, sooo: I'm Jao Katayashi! I have an eclectic taste in music so you can't disappoint me, not even with opera. The idea of alcohol is a no-no for me, and definitely something I don't want to try when I turn legal. Aaaanndd… I give all my puppets names. I never forget, either!"

"Ah yes, I remember Hikari," Mayu says.

"Is that why you wanted me to name mine?" Ashita blinks.

Jao says, "Of course! You wouldn't not name a dog, right?"

"I've never had a _dog_ as a pet," the Interrogator says. Taking that as her cue, she adds, "Uh, Ashita Keji! I was in my middle school's debating team, and we won a couple times in Nationals. I like editing wiki articles and taking care of my snake."

Hibiki squints. "... Your what now?"

"His name is Kubiwa," Ashita says wistfully. She really misses him wrapped around her neck. "What about you, Hibiki? Any pets?"

The Con Artist gestures half-heartedly at Takako. "How about the leader introduces herself first?"

"Takako Kizuki," the Psychiatrist says promptly. "I knit to relax in my spare time, since I tend to overwork myself. Fate and destiny are nice concepts, but I prefer the idea of luck. I am fond of stumbling upon four-leafed clovers and rainbows for that reason… and massages."

"You do not believe in Fate?" Surprisingly, it's Sinerra who speaks up, looking personally worried.

"I don't think Takako meant that kinda religion Fate, just fate Fate. The one that has us by the strings." Jao makes a strumming gesture. "The red strings of Fate!"

"Oh~ the ones connecting soulmates," Sora says cheekily.

"I do not believe in those either," Takako says.

"What about you?" Ashita asks, elbowing Hibiki. Said blonde has a look that screams ' _why are you targeting me_ '.

' _Because you're the last one (and I've been told I get obsessed)_ ' Ashita mindreads back.

That gets him to sigh. "Hibiki Tsukuda. Like Takako I also knit, and draw in my spare time. Usually forgeries but don't tell the police, heh. Oh, and I love heist movies. My favorite is the Ocean's trilogy. That's, that's me." He turns to Ashita. ' _Are you satisfied?'_

Ashita smiles, as Takako speaks; "Thank you, everyone. I hope you are more familiar with each other. Now, let us try our hand at Two Truths One Lie."

"Oh," Hibiki says.

"This should be fun," Haruko says, meeting Ashita's gaze and totally knowing it _won't_ be fun for the Interrogator, considering what happened in their first bonding session…!

This time they actually take turns clockwise. Expectedly Ashita doesn't do so well, apparently being easy to read ("You said that less than five minutes ago," Hibiki says, Jao teasing, "Maybe it's a special kind of torture!") Mayu is entirely unreadable, with Saturn telling two lies by accident. Fuku and Sora's confidence ensure their success, Haruko and Sinerra too doubtful to win. With Jao, Naohiro and Takako's ridiculously normal contributions, and Hibiki's tricky language, the ratio of winners is 4:7.

Afterwards, Fuku and Naohiro bring down everyone's dinner. "The rest already ate," Naohiro reports as they spread out platefuls of spaghetti, pizza, ramen noodle cups and—huh? Potato fries with gravy…?

"We didn't have time to cook so we reheated what we found in the freezer," Fuku says, sharp teeth clicking in regret. "Sorry if the poutine is dry. Hopefully the gravy makes it taste better."

Sora takes a pizza slice. "Don't sweat it, Fuku. Microwaveable foods are every teenager's diet!"

Takako frowns at the selection. "I'm not fond of greasy foods…" She takes a ramen noodle cup just as Saturn inspects one.

"I am not familiar with this," he says experimentally. "Noodles in cups? Noodles with tomato sauce…?"

"You're just used to eating berries," Jao says, though he slumps at Saturn's withering look. Ashita thinks Sinerra is palming her face.

Though the Interrogator herself is distracted by Haruko's inhaling of food, funnily offset by Mayu's dainty attempts at eating spaghetti beside her. Ashita tries the poutine but gawks at the texture, and has to elbow Hibiki to get her a napkin.

It's a pleasant surprise when Chikao arrives, neon green hair swishing as he joins them in the circle. "I hope I did not miss too much," he says, nodding quaintly to Sinerra and Saturn. "I was caught up in this tome I found earlier with Saturn. It spoke of the legend of Atlantis and its purported existence… Is that poutine?"

"Don't eat it," Ashita warns.

"Eat it," Jao chirps.

Chikao does not eat it, but he does agree to 'introduce himself'.

"I am Chikao Inamine. I have explored the seas and land in search of mysteries, artefacts, and evidence. I am very much a bookworm. While I enjoy historical texts, I am also fond of manga. That and buying many souvenirs…"

"I usually collect my souvenirs," Haruko says, "but only because they're mountain rocks."

"Do you also assign them names?" Mayu says out of nowhere.

The chatter continues as they clear away the plates, the room's soft music filling the air. When everyone is settled, Ashita asks, "So what now?"

Takako clears her throat. "We can select a board game to play. What did you and Hibiki bring?"

Cluedo, Monopoly, Guess Who?, Operation... They spread out the boxed games, their collective gaze settling on the last one—The Game of Life…

"It would be quite ironic," Chikao remarks.

"It would be a _statement_ ," Hibiki quips in Sora and Haruko's direction.

"Who has played it before?" At Hibiki and Haruko's raised hands, Takako hums. "You would have to guide the rest of us on how to play. Unless we pick a different game…"

There's a solid minute of bickering; no one's able to decide which 'poison to pick' (in Saturn's words). That is until Naohiro says, "What about Dungeons and Dragons?"

"Huh? Dungeons and what?" Ashita blurts.

"Dungeons and Dragons. My friends and I would play it when we got bored of the toys at the care home. We can play the 'lite' version with house rules; we'd just need a pen, paper and our imagination."

Sinerra's eyes glint. "That sounds wonderful…!"

Thumbing his glasses, Naohiro nods. "It can be a roleplaying adventure set anywhere, typically a fantasy setting, where players assume the role of characters. One person called the Dungeon Master directs the flow of the game."

"I wanna be the Master!" Jao exclaims.

"I think it would be best if I were," Takako says politely.

"You would have to improvise plot points on the fly, accommodating whatever the players choose to do," Naohiro points out.

Takako's lips thin. "… Jao can do it."

"Yes!"

Sora laughs. "Hey Sat, your character would make a pretty cool wizard!"

"Why? I am already an occultist." Saturn harrumphs. "I shall have to play as myself."

Sinerra sweatdrops. "Th-That's not how this works, Sattie!"

"You can be a fire mage," Jao points at Saturn, "and you can be a shapeshifter," he points at Sinerra. "There! All sorted!"

Naohiro tries a smile. "Jao, players choose who _they_ want to be." Though looking at the Demona siblings, there seems to be no problem.

It's a rocky start. As the appointed Dungeon Master's consultant, Naohiro helps tamp down Jao's over excitedness whilst clearing up any confusion ("How do we take turns?" Ashita asks. "Clockwise, I suppose," Mayu says. "What about we spin a bottle, let luck take its course?" Sora suggests.)

In the end, they're a band of misfits searching for 'the mysterious black-white bear of the woods' that's been terrorising the locals.

"It would be better if we had dice," Naohiro says once everyone finalises their characters.

"The Casino has them. Too bad it's blocked off," Hibiki says.

Fuku shrugs. "It's for the best."

"Tada, made one." Jao boasts a large, folded paper die in his palm. "Now let's play~!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I look around for anything suspicious," Takako says, enchanting her eyesight with a chance roll.

" _You see nothing. It's dark. No shadows_ ," her conscience whispers (the familiar voice belonging to a certain Puppeteer).

"What do you think we should do?" the Psychiatrist—uhm, _Enchantres_ s asks Chikao.

"We have no other choice but to continue along the path. Whatever we encounter, we shall handle it…" Chikao pauses, lantern swinging in his grasp. "Unless it is the infamous Bigfoot, the mythical cryptid of the nightly forest…"

" _Bigfoot doesn't live here,_ " his conscience harrumphs.

Sora raises his fist (sword) and says, "Me and Haru will take the lead. Right, fellow knight?"

"Sure!" his lance-wielding and occasional mountain-climbing knight partner affirms. Haruko chances a roll and says, "I start walking down the trail. I use my protection gem to hopefully shield everyone behind me."

A 6! " _You are successful,_ " conscience number two says, belonging to a certain Street Vendor. " _The gem blinks a soft, blue glow, encasing everyone in a thin protective dome. It will last until the first outward hit. When spent, you must hand it over._ "

Haruko flinches, hand clutching her pendant. "O-Oh, of course…"

Sora flashes her a thumbs up, and everyone follows their lead…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Bats! Bats everywhere!_ " the voice rings in their minds.

"I swing my sword at them," Sora declares, rolling. "Add a perk in there, too!"

 _"Your sword drives some of the bats away, but not enough to severely wound them._ "

Sinerra gulps when it's her turn to act. "I-I—I shift into a bat! T-To convince the flock to desist their attack!" She chances a roll with a terrified flick of the wrist.

2! No!

Ashita mimics being assaulted by bats. She nearly knocks Hibiki in the process.

"I summon the breath of the dragon within me," Saturn says lowly, tracing something in the air and rolling at the same time, like he's actually trying to do magick—

… A 5!

" _Huffing out flames, you scorch the bats flying around! But you also singe a few of your friends. -1 health to Hibiki, Mayu and Fuku!_ "

Hibiki considers this. "Am I dead now?"

"Fear not, spelunker—you are far from death." Mayu raises a hand. "I uncork one healing potion and share it with my comrades."

Takako raises a brow. "A potion for just three lost health points…?" Still, Mayu's roll is successful. Jao—oh, uh, _Mayu_ , pulls out a healing potion from her pouch and takes a sip. She offers the potion ( _glass of water from their dinner earlier—_ ) to Hibiki and Fuku.

Both boys glance at each other.

"I roll to not share a glass," Fuku states.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ashita knocks an arrow. She patiently waits for the bear to appear.

Though her Patience stat is apparently low, so there's that.

"I'm sure the others will draw it out soon," Haruko says beside her. The rest of their group have split up, trying to flank their target into their makeshift trap.

"I hope so, because my arms are getting tired," Ashita imagines. "I'm sorry about your gem shield, by the way. Those bats were pesky!"

"Yep…" There's nothing around Haruko's neck for her to clutch, but she seemingly shakes it off. "Let me climb a tree, scout the area. I can help that way!"

She rolls, Ashita saying, "Sure, but don't forget to protect me first!"

It's when Haruko is observing from a tree, Takako inspecting possible tracks and Fuku double-checking the bell trap, that their collective conscience whispers.

" _There's the crunch of feet… or is it paws? Only Chikao heard it!_ " the voice quickly clarifies.

Chikao perks up. "I see—I tell Mayu to make owl noises as a signal."

" _Roll for everyone's Perception,_ " conscience number two says to the Dollmaker—ack, the _Healer_.

A 5! Ashita brims with anticipation.

And stifles laughter when Mayu tries making owl noises. _Tries_ being the key word. "That's not an owl, that's a pigeon," Hibiki grouses. "Those devil creatures…"

Regardless, everyone understood what the signal meant. They all get ready. Everything had been leading up to this moment. The long night's traversing, Chikao's endless tales, the bats…

This is it. The moment of truth.

" _You spot a pair of small feet!_ " is whispered to Fuku.

He rolls—the first part of the trap succeeds and scares their target to the right place. It's a controlled nudge with wind—such is the success of Takako's magickal roll. The alcohol trail in the right place, Saturn's roll ensures he lights it up without burning the rest of the forest!

Sora can't fend off every rabid squirrel due to his average roll, but luckily his partner-in-justice Haruko lands a natural 6! He waves his sword, she lances. Together they protect their friends from the trivial enemies!

Trapped in a ring of fire, their target has nowhere to go. Ashita shouts, "Hibiki, now!"

"Didn't have to yell in my ear," he sweatdrops. Still, with a calculated roll he throws the bait—a sparkling collection of gems. Topazes, peridots, amethysts, rubies… Chancing a roll herself, Chikao amplifies their colour with his magickal lantern.

"Okay," Ashita breathes. The voice in her mind tells her that with nowhere to go, the pair of feet give in to the lure of the gems…

Sinerra's shaky roll isn't perfect, but it's enough to make her shift into a mockingjay. She flies around the disco lantern of death, Hibiki and Chikao having left the scene. Sinerra will give Ashita the signal, the signal to end all signals.

Despite Ashita's super all-seeing eye perk, their target will always be invisible to her.

It all rests on her roll for Perception.

" _You see it approaching—those perked ears, that furry two-toned body…_ "

Ashita waits until the Poet—no, _Shapeshifter_ alerts her.

"U-Um," Sinerra stutters. "... Coo?"

Ashita lets the arrow fly.

She rolls—

"[ _Excuse me! It's officially night time, you brats! Remember, you can't have sleepovers outside your rooms! Now get to bed before a culprit—or mastermind—decides to off you! Upupupu!_ ]"

She totally fumbled. That's the only reason there's a 1 staring back at her.

Jao coughs. "The target watches your magickal arrowtip pierce a tree trunk. It blinks in your direction. Suddenly, it rains!... Saturn's fire dies down, the rabid squirrels losing motivation. The target leaves everyone in the depressing downpour…"

"[ _I like the sound of that!_ ]" Shufukuma suddenly blares. "[ _You should've invited me! I'm offended!_ ]"

Hibiki shrugs. "Well, we had a good run." Reality bleeds through, manifesting in the enclosed warmth of the Meditation Space. Back in the Game…

Stifling his laughter, Sora points to Mayu and Sinerra.

"What kinda bird noises were those?!"

Snorts and smiles light up the room. Both girls pout with pink cheeks.

As they settle down, Takako says, "That was certainly an interesting experience. It even took us to night time. Now, I have one small favor to ask before this session can end."

Ashita and the rest blink at her, as Takako continues. "The here and now is what I said. However, we must not deny the past. Akito has died… A person we did not know very well. A person nonetheless. Please, I would like you all to share your impressions of him. What do you remember? You can be completely honest."

Ashita feels her mouth dry up. Thankfully Takako gestures to Mayu, probably in an attempt to take turns.

"Well," the Dollmaker ponders. "He was certainly a dedicated Ultimate… His death was undignified, the truth behind it even more so… but… I hadn't known him very well."

There's a murmur of agreement, and more than few a stares focused on Ashita.

"I don't have any strong feelings toward him, personally," Hibiki speaks up. "What happened was tragic, but it's also… something we don't actually know. Only an act of heroism we imagined."

"Kyou could attest to that real heroism," Jao points out. "But yeah. The guy was Mister Bossy, y'know? He felt too threatened, even where there wasn't a threat!"

"You are forgetting the motive videos," Takako says, but silences whatever Jao means to reply with a hand. "Let's not get into semantics."

"Ashita and Saturn were technically the closest, yeah?" Sora says. Said teens straighten. "Look, Akito was a jerk, but he didn't deserve to die. And maybe he really _wasn't_ a jerk, but I wouldn't know, and I don't think anybody else 'cept those two would know."

"Takako and Nao spoke to him once," Fuku points out quietly.

Naohiro nods. "He was scared. Had the wrong way of expressing it… I don't think I realised how bad it was until the trial." He looks to Ashita. "Maybe even before then."

Naohiro _had_ known about Akito's sleeping arrangement. Guessed it, rather, on that fateful day.

"Honestly, I forgot he was here with us sometimes," Fuku says. "The way he avoided us, bullied some of us… I didn't like him. But he cared for everyone's lives, even if he didn't care for us personally. That's better than nothing."

"H-He did help Sattie! And k-kept watch over him when tried finding his dagger…" Sinerra tugs her brother's black, bejeweled robe. "He kept your secret, right Sattie?"

Saturn grunts. "Do not think so highly of him, Sin. He was merely being cond'scending…"

"Perhaps," Chikao says, cupping his chin. "I too did not know him well, but I should've made the effort to… Alas, he was a Greek tragedy waiting to happen. What a shame…!"

"It is. If I had not been so hesitant, perhaps he wouldn't have died." Takako sighs, her shoulders slumping with her. "It is my duty to help others. In fact, I know what it is like to have that burden…" Still—she meets their gazes. "I hope this arrangement makes up for my neglect."

There's a beat of silence—enough for Takako to face her. "Ashita? Your thoughts?"

She falters—

"Ashita's already told me lots about Akito," Haruko blurts. Her plastered smile holds their attention. "He was difficult for sure, and kind of scary… I do wish I'd talked to him more. If only I had Ashita's persistence…!"

"Uh—yeah!" Ashita doesn't know how her mouth wants to continue, but Takako seems content with… whatever just happened.

"Then that is all for tonight," Takako says with a clap. "Thank you for your time, everyone. I hope to see you again for another session. As always, my door is open for any private talks. Remember," Takako smiles, "you are not alone."

They leave the Meditation Space and walk upstairs as a collective group. Yawning, chatting, trudging… It's as if yesterday never happened.

No—it did happen. But that's not the point!

Ashita follows the herd, up and up and up. They disperse upon reaching the Lobby. Most go to the Dorms, a few heading to the Kitchen for late night snacks. Ashita stands by the blue 'i', wondering.

"Are you really good at Operation?" she hears Hibiki ask, the Con Artist carrying his stack of board games.

"I have steady hands," she hears Fuku reply.

There's something strained in the silence that follows. Ashita manages to see Hibiki's awkward shrug before he goes to the Dorms.

Huh. "What was that about?" she asks, blindsiding Fuku from behind.

"Er, that's…" For a second the Acrobat looks ready to deny. Sighing, he says, "Remember how I said the area I live in was dangerous? Well… it's full of shady people. Pickpockets, robbers, assaulters, con men…"

Ashita frowns. "Hibiki hasn't done anything wrong."

"I know. But it's like, that suspicion's stuck with me. I don't want to relax around a person like that." Fuku scratches the back of his head. "Well, not like we run into each other all the time. Just… ever since the trial, I've been more focused on who could be deceiving us."

"You think Hibiki could be…?"

"Probably. I don't know. I don't like tricky people!" Fuku lets out an explosive breath. "If only we weren't here… I can go to the studio and jump on the bars, forget about everything…"

Ashita smiles. "You can still try. That Aerial thing, remember?"

"Ah, but Sora and Haruko went to all the trouble of blocking off the Casino!"

"They won't mind, really!"

That gets him to smile. "If you say so. Alright, I'll try tomorrow! Good night, Ashita. Oh, are you coming with?"

Ashita distantly hears chatter in the Kitchen. "You go on ahead," she says, waving as the Acrobat goes to the Dorms.

Sora greets her with a raised spoon. "Hey, Ash! Want some ice-cream?"

Ashita blinks at the tub he proffers; a neopolitan type with the chocolate side distinctly missing. The traces of chocolate on Sora's lip might explain that. "No thanks. Just wanted to see what was up! before I go to bed, ehe."

"Me and Haru weren't talking 'bout anything much. That session was fun though, wasn't it?"

"It was; I'm glad," Haruko says, turning to Ashita. "Takako was talking about it with us before. She thought it was better to relax and get to know each other first before discussing the serious things."

Sora nods. "Still snuck in some eulogy type shit in the end. That was neat. Made me think more about—you know."

"Akito," Ashita says.

"Kito," Sora hums. "Was he all that bad, Ash?"

"No," she says without missing a beat. Her mouth doesn't want to cooperate, at least, not beyond a reassuring smile.

"Good to know!" Smoothly, the Pilot dumps his empty mug in the sink. "Weell, I'm spent. I'll see you nice gals tomorrow. Night!"

He finger-guns them goodbye, backing into the Lobby with more energy than the time should warrant. Ashita catches Haruko's stray grin. Said Mountaineer notices. "What?"

"I think it's nice. You and Sora are now a 'duo'," Ashita says with matching quotes, "like Fuku and Naohiro, or Sinerra and Saturn… though those two were inseparable from the start."

"I guess so! It's just… after everything that's happened—that rollercoaster of trusting and doubting—… I like Sora's confidence. It makes _me_ feel confident. Those doubts I have… fade a little bit easier."

"Huh. I wouldn't know. My curiosity always gets the better of me!"

Haruko nods. "True, but I feel like… you doubt people not because they could be bad, but because whatever they're hiding… doesn't have to be bad. Does that make sense?"

Ashita blends the Mountaineer's words into something cohesive. "Kinda?" She chuckles at Haruko's own confusion. "This is nice. We don't talk alone that much."

"Every time I see you, you're talking to a different person than the last!" Haruko takes a bite of her vanilla ice-cream. "It's good, to have many friends…"

There it is again, Haruko's flashes of—sadness? _nostalgia_? Ashita bites her lip.

"Haruko, if you don't mind me asking… why do you touch your ear? I know it's not _whole_ —I bet it must be weird having a piece of you that doesn't feel the same—I wouldn't normally ask but your necklace reminded me—"

"Ashita…!"

She clamps her mouth shut. "Oh… Sorry…"

Despite that, Haruko smiles. "It's nothing you couldn't guess."

"But nothing you want to talk about." Nothing she wants to be reminded of…?

"There are things you have to handle by yourself. People can encourage you, but in the end, it's your feet you have to stand on. In saying that… You didn't talk much at the session, either."

Ashita blinks, then blinks again. "Haruko, have you met me?"

"People can talk but not say anything at all," the Mountaineer teases. "I feel like you're so attuned to others that they're all you ever think about."

"That's not true! I worry plenty!"

"So do I, and we both think we don't 'talk' them out!" Haruko chuckles. "Guess we're more alike than we thought."

"No fair, reflecting the conversation back at me… That's a classic deflection maneuver…"

Giggling, Haruko scoops up more ice-cream. "Your work sounds difficult!"

As tactless as she was earlier, Ashita notes the change in topic. "I manage. But isn't mountaineering hard, too?"

"It comes with its hardships—and really cold weather! Death zones are usually freezing."

Ashita balks. "D-Death zones?!"

"Mhm. That's what we call the zones deemed unlivable for humans, at mountain altitudes above 8,000 meters. At that level, many climbers face death." Haruko stares at her mug. "Treading those zones is my greatest achievement, and greatest reminder…"

Reminder? Ashita restrains herself. "How many have you climbed?"

Haruko looks proud. "Fourteen, which is all of them! Earned me the title of Eight-thousander. A-And Yama-no-kami, but only Chikao's called me that in recent years…!"

Remembering the goddess Chikao compared her to, Ashita chuckles at that. "You must really like hiking."

Haruko sighs, spoon and mug clinking in the sink. "I do miss it… I don't mind the Meditation Space, but I'd rather something more dynamic. Like an obstacle course." She brightens. "Fuku would probably appreciate that, too! I wonder if he does anything besides acrobatics? Hm, I do a fair bit of soccer… Rock climbing and abseiling come with the job…"

Ashita hums. "Doesn't Sora jog? You three can geek out together, ehe."

"Maybe tomorrow! No," Haruko asserts with a nod, " _definitely_ tomorrow."

They beam at each other, soon walking to the Dorms and separating at each other's doors. Before she goes inside, Ashita stops the other. "Hey, Haruko?... Thanks for speaking up earlier."

The Mountaineer softens. "If you ever need someone to talk to…"

"I'll go to Takako," Ashita finishes. At Haruko's blank look she snorts. "Joking, I'm joking! Well, not really. But I'll go to you first!"

Laughing, they part ways for the night. Door shutting behind her, Pad ringing in her pocket, Ashita sheds off her coat. Unlaces her boots. Brushes her teeth, and glances at the notes stuck on her mirror.

 _Find the mastermind._

She flops on her bed. Warm, soft. Safe. Ashita reaches for her lamp and meets the lacquered gaze of a certain firefighter.

She's reminded of that first day—meeting him, seeing that skull on his scarf-mask… before the reality of their Game set in.

Ashita tries not to think about it. _The here and now_ , she reminds herself.

 _"Nothing will be the same again,"_ Kyou's voice reminds her.

 _"I can't trust anyone here,"_ follows Kasumi.

 _"We're scared. We're stuck. Let's tolerate each other. Woohoo,"_ adds Kimi.

Ashita ignores their voices. She wishes they had come but…

Well! There's always next time.

"Right?" she asks him. Asks the darkness.

There's no response.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _FTEs all round! Didn't know whether to combine this chapter with the previous one, but I ended up doing this two-parter. Hopefully you got more insight into each character (before I'm obligated to murder some haha) Thanks for reading, person who reached these author notes, and until then :)_

 _ **—Jeptwin:** Heyo, I see you're doing some hard thinking on the cast. Been brainstorming myself on how characters might cope after the trial, haha. Hope this chapter clears up some stuff. Thanks for reading and theorising as always!_

 _ **—Soulful:** Long time no see! Yep, the next few chapters are kinda slow to ease the intensity of the trial. Didn't mean for Sora to solely come off as a comic relief character, ack; he's definitely brought much needed cheer when the group needs it. Glad you like my portrayal of him so far, hopefully it's alright the next few. Thanks for reading!_

 _ **—Abi:** Woah, long review! To summarise, hope the Sinerra talk this chapter cleared some things up (or added to your worries haha) and it's fun as always to read your thoughts on everyone. We'll see about those shiiiiips ;) Thanks for reading!_

 _ **—Nemris:** 18 chapters now! I took my time with the Prologue, and, well, the first death haha. The buildup is essential though I do hate having to make you all wait long for chapters. Hope the Kyou FTE was okay, if a bit sparse! Interesting thoughts about the future murder. Thanks for reading!_

 _ **—Rose:** Heyo, nice to hear from you! Hope you enjoyed these FTEs. Thanks for reading!_


	20. Opportune Heroes 04

The morning announcement blares. With a groan, Ashita flutters awake.

She spends ten minutes spreadeagled on her bed, staring at the ceiling, contemplating yesterday. A smile forms.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Spent time (2215) with Haruko Akiyama, Ultimate Mountaineer  
** _(1) Your curiosity really does get the better of you, and that's why you put Snowy on the spot! As doubtful as she is, she tries her best to be strong. Must be from her experiences climbing in death zones. You're both stubborn in talking out your feelings though, upupupu!_

* * *

Reading the message, Ashita strolls to the Lobby. She can't help but wonder what the point of these messages is. They'll just be deleted before a trial… Though considering recent events, it's definitely a way to track each other.

Kasumi's words ring in her ear. The bonding session—is that another method…?

Ashita shakes her head. Whatever the case, that's not the point of the sessions. They're there to ease their worries, distract from the implications of a lie amongst them…

She walks into the Dining Hall, others already tucking into their breakfast. Upon seeing her Haruko beams, flecks of egg white on her lip. "Morning, Ashita!"

"Morning Ash," Sora chimes in. "Had a good night's sleep? You're looking extra radiant today!"

"Must be from the session yesterday, ehe." Ashita sits next to them, tucking into the food herself. Lots of toast, ham, eggs and ambrosia salad… Chikao definitely had a hand in that last one. Without preamble, the Interrogator tucks in.

Not everyone's there; the absentees are the usual suspects, like Kimi, Kyou… that's, that's it, for the regulars. Huh. Mayu isn't around. Neither is Naohiro…

"He needed more sleep," Jao says, appearing out of nowhere as he grabs toast. "Fuku's dragging him to his room. Can I have the butter? Actually don't bother." Plopping himself in the seat beside her Jao grabs the butter tub. "Maymay's getting more beauty sleep, too. And Kimi, but that's a given!"

Maymay? "I'm sure they'll wake up eventually. Kimi can't avoid us forever."

"Y'don't know," Jao says, cupping his hidden mouth conspiratorially. "Word on the street is that she's hoarding food in her room."

Huh? "Where did you hear that?"

"I heard from Maymay who heard from Chikao, who heard from Sinerra who heard from Naohiro who heard from Fuku who _heard_ from Shufukuma."

… "So Shufukuma saw her?"

"Word on the street," Jao says, reaching for a knife.

Ashita tucks into her food wondering what the heck kind of conversation she'd just had, when she overhears Sora:

"You missed out on so much," he tells Kasumi. "We shared stuff 'bout ourselves, played a lying game then roleplayed! It was real fun!"

"So it _wasn't_ a therapy session," Kasumi intones towards Takako. "Then again, people are more likely to open up after a few icebreakers."

"We talked briefly about Akito. I have an idea of what we can discuss today but," Takako slices her egg, "we will have to see."

"Will we play Cluedo?" Chikao asks.

"We're already playing Cluedo," Kasumi mutters.

Saturn furrows a brow at her. "Yet we are not…? Unless I have been blinded by enic—enigmatick forces…"

"It's just a joke," Jao laughs, though he stops at Saturn's withering look.

The conversation shifts, yet the chiding whisper of " _Sattie_ " catches Ashita's attention. Sinerra's looking pointedly at her brother, who pouts back in defiance. (Funnily enough, Takako also notices, if their exchanged glancing is any indication.) Ashita catches Haruko listing her favorite places to travel, others chipping in with their own adventures, of places far from the clutches of their Cluedo-game...

… Fuku walks in.

"Welcome back, pal," Sora greets.

Fuku doesn't look happy. Biting his lip, he says, "I have news."

That gets everyone's attention. "What's the matter?" Takako asks, calmly but firmly.

"It's nothing, he's being dramatic." Suddenly Kimi appears by the entryway, hair mussed and sunglasses perched on her nose. "And for the record, I'm eating in my room. Just need food."

"I told you," Jao whispers to Ashita.

"The news?" Takako persists.

Fuku sighs. "After I dropped Nao off, Shufukuma gave me this." Raising his hand, he brandishes what looks like… a keycard?

Hibiki seems to think so. "Is that an extra card for Naohiro's room or something?"

Fuku doesn't entertain him. "Shufukuma found me outside the Casino this morning. I didn't try anything funny, just, er, daydreamed." He coughs. "He heard me and Ashita talk about Aerial Silks yesterday. Said crap about feeling sorry for me and, well, gave me this."

Ashita tilts her head. "I don't see the connection. What _is_ that keycard? What's our conversation have to do with it? Oh—will it unlock a secret room? Probably not."

"You suggested I use the curtains in the A.V. Room for Aerial Silks," Fuku reminds her. "This keycard will let me access the A.V. Room directly… via the elevator."

—The elevator…

Haruko frowns. "Elevator? How would that work?"

"Simple—an access point in the A.V. Room."

Heads swivel to see Kyou walk in, scoffing. "I came to get breakfast and will be eating in my room. Regardless," he picks out a plate, "it is not far-fetched for the A.V. Room to have elevator doors."

Ashita's still confused. "Where would they be, though? There's hardly anything in that room, apart from a big screen, chairs—"

"Behind the curtains," Fuku says in realisation. _Oh_.

"If that is the case, then we can assume every floor has an elevator access point." Takako hums. "Though I cannot imagine the Meditation Space having one…"

True. There's no curtains there, and unless the doors lift up from the floor the only explanation is… an invisible door? (But that's not the real question. No—)

"Either way, Fuku can use the keycard! Since it's for his acrobat stuff." Sora nods to himself.

Kimi grunts. "No objections here. Hey Jao, pass me the butter."

"Excuse me just a minute," Kasumi objects. "If you're letting Fuku have access, what's the _point_ of blocking off the Casino?"

Sora says, "It's a statement, Kaz. To show Shufukuma that we're not tolerating his shit."

Chikao cups his chin. "Following that logic, why not block off the elevator? The truest, most hopeful statement we can make, is showing our refusal to believe in ever using it again."

Ashita gulps. His words definitely strike a chord. Fuku fills the silence; "I'm fine with that. Really. I don't need to use it."

Sora sighs. "Come on, Fuku—that doesn't mean you shouldn't be happy. Everybody here trusts you!"

Kyou clicks his tongue. "Since when did you speak for all of us?"

"S-Since everybody started doubting each other!" comes the Pilot's flustered reply, taking Ashita aback.

"Sora, it's fine. I couldn't give Shufukuma the satisfaction." Clearing his throat, Fuku raises the keycard. "Everyone! I'm going to destroy this for good measure. Maybe flush it down the toilet or, er, something like that."

"As long as it doesn't count as vandalism," Haruko quips.

"I am sure it doesn't," Takako says.

"Then that's that!" Jao exclaims.

"What if we need it?" All eyes turn to Hibiki. Nonplussed, he adds, "Just because we don't trust Shufukuma doesn't mean we can't use his own tools against him. That keycard could be useful in the future. It gives access to the elevator, a possible escape route."

Sora's eyes widen. "That's…"

"Akito sought an escape and failed." Kyou levels them with a cool gaze. "Shufukuma and our captor are not idiots. That keycard was definitely programmed to take the elevator to the first Recreation Floor, nowhere else."

Sora turns to him. "Then you agree with me?"

"... It would be as Jao said. There is only one mastermind amongst us. If anything should go awry, we'd have a clear first suspect."

Sinerra fidgets. "Isn't that a bit m-much—?"

"I'll take it," Hibiki cuts in. He looks completely calm, like that time Ashita versed him in poker. Unreadable.

Kimi pierces through their bafflement. "I'm cool with it. Not like anyone else can't access the Casino or A.V. Room—they'd only have a harder time cuz of the shelf. Is that all?"

"Wait. We should vote on this," Takako says.

"Tako's right! Who thinks we should destroy the keycard?"

"Would it matter? It is as Kimi said. The keycard is merely a more efficient way to reach the Casino and A.V. Room," Chikao says.

Haruko sweat drops. "Then that settles it! No harm, right? We all trust each other to use it for everyone's sakes."

Saturn turns up his nose. "If not, then I have countermea-zures."

Countermeasures? Ashita wants to ask, but a bigger question tugs at her. Why did Shufukuma give Fuku that keycard? It can't have been out of kindness… Then again, this is the same bear that put an information 'i' stool in the Lobby. Just what are Shufukuma's intentions…?

Ashita spies Hibiki outstretching a hand to Fuku, no doubt asking for the A.V Room keycard. Maintaining eye contact, the Acrobat hands it over.

Hibiki takes one look at it.

He says, "Mind giving me the one for the elevator? Though I appreciate the trust," waving the keycard… that looks like the one Ashita uses to get into her dorm room.

Fuku swaps out the keycards. "My bad."

"Course, you can use it. Just call me when you want to go downstairs and I'll supervise you."

"Ah, sure! I don't mind supervising you, too."

Hibiki jabs a finger behind him. "Add Kasumi to the mix. I'm sure she'd like to see the Casino again."

"Don't bring me into…" Kasumi gestures at them, "whatever 'this' is." Though she looks eager at the prospect.

"Oh dear," Ashita hears to her side, and she's surprised to see Takako palming her face. Intuitively, the Interrogator pats her on the back.

"Thanks." Takako sounds more confused than grateful. She shakes her head, rainbow earrings jangling. "I have my work cut out for me. Provided I can even intervene…"

"They'll come around," Ashita says.

"My hopes exactly." Clearing her throat, Takako addresses everyone. "The bonding session for today will start at 2 PM. That way, anyone's night schedule shall not be interfered. I hope to see everyone there."

There's a murmur of assent before they disperse. Feeling in the mood to chat, Ashita heads towards Sora and Haruko's direction, but halts when she sees a certain pair slinking away.

"Hey!" Ashita calls out.

Kimi and Kyou slink faster.

"H-Hey!" Where's Sora when she needs him?

But—as it turns out, not everyone left the room.

"Kimi. Kyou." Takako's voice is deceptively calm. She blocks the way like a bowtie-wearing sentry. "By no means will this chat take long. I simply want to comment on your newfound friendship."

Kimi hugs her armful of snacks. "We're not friends."

"Shufukuma told me you have been meeting up to hoard food," Takako says point blank.

Kyou grips his bag of croissants. "You trust Shufukuma when he has deceived us before?"

Takako smiles. "There is no need to be defensive. Honestly, this is a nice surprise. I'd be pleased if you both attended today's session."

"I'll pass," Kimi says; "I refuse," Kyou follows suit. They sneak past her in that moment, retreating separately into their Dorm rooms.

Takako sighs.

Ashita pats her back.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

She ends up dragging Takako into one of Jao and Mayu's 'craft dates'. Mayu herself looks and sounds brighter, the normally despondent paleness of her skin shining radiantly. Sleep must've done her good.

"Let us paint," she chirps, before glancing at their materials. "Oh, I forgot… we already painted our puppets yesterday… what a shame!"

"Does it have to be dolls and puppets?" Takako questions.

Jao gasps. "Do you hate them, Takako? Do you hate _us_? I bet Ashita's only here cuz of pity!"

"Wait—" Ashita's taken aback by Mayu's wide, sad eyes, and she fumbles, "that's not true! B-But, we _could_ switch it up a little. Don't you paint, Mayu? Potentially things that aren't dolls…?"

At the Dollmaker's hesitation, Takako adds, "I paint with watercolors as a hobby. Perhaps I can teach you, if you are not already skilled."

Mayu twiddles her fingers. "Hm… I would not mind that. Experiencing other's passions greatly interests me. After Akito's death, I wish to savour everyone's beauty before their eventual demise… within this Game or out. Life can truly be fleeting…!"

"You sound like Sora," Jao snickers.

In the end, Takako shows them tips on how to _not_ bleed the paint too much. Ashita paints a likeness of her snake while Takako settles for a pastelly meadow, Jao splattering his page with abstract patterns and Mayu dotting too many faces on hers...

It's relaxing. Painting, thinking of her snake buddy, thinking of home… far from the clutches of her situation…

Soon, they part with their respective paintings. Passing through the Dorms, Ashita notes the serenity on Takako's face.

"You look like you enjoyed it," she says.

Takako blinks a nod. "It was… nice. Not only for the painting, but the knowledge that others are getting along outside the sessions. Hmh… I don't give you all enough credit."

Ashita thinks back to her talk with Haruko last night. "Some things are better said between two people."

"True. Yet, as nosy as it sounds, I would like to keep track of how well everyone is getting along… Perhaps a smaller group would be more comfortable for those three…" At Ashita's confusion, Takako elaborates, "Kyou, Kimi and Kasumi. They don't strike me as chatty amidst a large group."

Ashita can't help but chuckle. "Even though you said you wouldn't force anyone, Takako, you really want everyone to cooperate."

"... You're right. I suppose that thin line between assertiveness and consideration is one all therapists walk on."

"Eh? Aren't you a psychiatrist?"

"I've had to flex my talents, so to speak."

Ashita's mouth forms into a small 'o'. "Well, don't push yourself too hard!"

Takako smiles. "I will try. Thank you, Ashita."

Lunch awaits them in the Dining Hall. Not everybody is there, but it's relaxing all the same. That is until Ashita finishes her lunch and ducks to the restroom, returning to a lack of Takako and a lot of bickering.

"What's happening here?" she asks.

Beside her, Haruko snorts. "First Sora called Saturn arrogant, then Saturn called Sora ungrateful, and before I know it they're arm-wrestling."

With a triumphant cry Saturn slams Sora's fist to the table. Smirking he says, "I have won that round, pilot! Such is my strength…!"

"Sora won the last two rounds," Chikao says from where he sips his tea.

"The last round counts," Saturn says stubbornly.

"Yet Sora let you wi—"

"Nuh uh!" hisses the Pilot.

Saturn doesn't hear him. "My point still stands. If you cannot even beat me in arm-wrestling, you had no hope of escaping here in the first place. Fruitless efforts…"

"At least I _tried_ ," Sora stresses. "You can too! With your… magick, you can find us a way outta here! W- _Without_ breaking the rules..."

"I do not wish to endanger my life, nor Sin's!" He gives a wayward glance to Chikao, "or yours, pah."

"Thank you," the Mythologist says.

Sora nods. "Fair enough, man. But staying in this Game is dangerous in of itself, so it's good to fight whatever way we can. We either stand up or give in! I'm not losing to that friggin' bear! Right, Haru?"

"Of course!"

Smiling, Sora blinks. "Shit Ash, where'd you come from?"

Ashita chuckles—and spies Saturn in her periphery. Arms crossed, the Occultist furrows his brows.

At that moment, Sinerra arrives with an armful of books. History books, from the looks of it. "These all sounded interesting," she tells Chikao, and with eager looks they march away.

Saturn goes to leave, huffing to Sora, "Do what you wish."

"Are you going to join Sinerra and Chikao?" Ashita asks.

" _I_ am going to reapply the protection sigils for our doors," he says, and Ashita does remember him talking about magicking up Sinerra, Chikao and his doors.

"Be better if you did everyone's!" Sora calls out. Departing, Saturn merely grunts. "Man, what a stubborn guy."

"Saturn sure is," Haruko says. "Still, it was nice of you to let him win."

Sora rakes his cobalt hair, as Haruko asks them, "I'm going to make a chocolate smoothie, want one?" Beaming at their eager nods, she heads for the Kitchen. Silence unfolds, and being the enemy to silence, Ashita takes the seat beside the Pilot.

"So," she starts, "did you really throw the last round? I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" She's not, but she stops anyhow. "Why were you and Saturn arguing in the first place?"

"Yesterday shit, nothing important. Chikao said Saturn only wanted to help. Course, he had to say that when I was ready to win…!" Sora groans. "Wish the guy came to me before. Anyone who wants to help us escape is good in my books."

"You really want to get out, huh?"

"Course I do! This place is depressing as hell. I miss jogging. I miss my apartment. Miss flying." He knocks her on the shoulder. "Do you miss interrogating?"

"Eh, I miss learning about criminals."

"Seriously? You're pretty weird, Ash. Who'd want to talk to criminals in their spare time?"

"It's my job," Ashita says. "Even so, I like understanding them. Why they did what they did. Hearing them out."

Sora whistles. "Man, that's cool. Fits you to a T."

He makes a T shape with his fingers and Ashita laughs. The blender whirrs to life a ways away. "What about you?" she asks, "Why do you love flying so much?"

"I get to help people, you know? 'Sides that, when I get free reign… it's that _rush_. The same rush Fuku talks about when he does trapeze. When Haru makes it to the top and sees the whole world. When I'm in the sky, I'm not tethered to anything. No trouble, no problems." Sora stretches his arms. "Being in this place makes me real antsy. Even friggin' windows would make me feel better…"

Ashita blinks. "I never knew you felt that way."

Sora shrugs. "It's none of anyone's business. Especially not Haru's. If she knows I'm freaked out, she'll get even more freaked out! Poor gal already doesn't like cramped spaces… Either way, all the more reason for us to find a way to escape."

"Good luck with that," Ashita says, "but, uh, be careful, okay?" Really, they don't want a repeat of the near-massacre Shufukuma's dogs threatened them with… (Was that a bluff too—?)

"I learned my lesson. Same way I learned from," Sora exhales, "Kito's death, and all. I have to think smart."

"You weren't smart before?"

"You trying to break my heart, Ash~?!" Hand to his chest, Sora's mock scoffs. "It's not nice to play hard to get."

Eh? On what? Ashita thinks. "Just because I don't think escape is viable, doesn't mean I won't support you. Nobody's stopping you… except Saturn, but that's beside the point! It's always good to have someone who hopes, even if they reach way beyond the possible."

"You gotta think big, Ash!... Means a lot to hear you say that, though." Sora whoops. "Alright, I'll try my best! Hibi's got the keycard; we might think of something…"

Whoops, she's sicced him on Hibiki. Should be fine!(ish?)

At that moment, Haruko comes back, holding two smoothie glasses and hugging the not-so-empty blender jug to her chest…

Ashita doesn't even ask. "You're going to drink from _that_ , aren't you."

Haruko flusters. "I have a straw!"

"I think it's cute," Sora remarks.

They drink to their heart's content, chatting. Before long the Pilot and Mountaineer leave, off to check on Kimi. "Rang her intercom a billion times this morning," Sora sighs.

Upon their exit, Ashita feels her pocket ring;

* * *

 **Spent time (1245) with Sora Shirosaki, Ultimate Pilot  
** _(1) He fought with Saturn over something as futile as escape. Apparently escape would be a godsend for Sky Guy, who wants the freedom of the skies (and free from problems)! Very determined to find a way out of here that doesn't involve killing someone, boo. Promises to be more careful, but who knows, upupupu!_

* * *

Shaking her head, Ashita glides to her feet—only to face a certain Dollmaker. Ah!

"Hello, Ashita. Are you perchance going somewhere?"

"I didn't have a place in mind…!" She gives Mayu a once-over. "You really do look brighter than normal."

"Hm! Yesterday's session put my mind at ease. It was the most fun I've had with actual friends."

"Actual friends? Surely you've had friends before, Mayu."

They walk to the Kitchen, Ashita's empty glass in her hand, Mayu making a beeline for the fridge. "I never had much friends," she says simply. "I had always kept to myself crafting my dolls. It appeared creepy to most."

Ashita frowns, feeling that Mayu doesn't wanna accept it… "Still—you must've had someone!"

"A few." Mayu pours herself juice. "They were not true friends. We had been forced to work for activity, and after the initial politeness it was clear my 'friends' wanted nothing to do with me."

"Oh…"

"I understood," Mayu adds. "However… I wish they had merely avoided me. There was no need to… draw on my dolls." Oh no. Mayu's hand tightens around her cup, mouth set to a thin line. "I do not like others touching my craftsmanship."

"I understand! You have a lot of pride over your Talent, Mayu. It wasn't nice what those people did."

"Of course not! Although, I had never been… approachable as a child. Always quiet. Sensible. Jokingly, my grandmother called me the 'perfect child'." Mayu hums. "I miss her very much. I am glad she isn't in danger."

Ashita exhales. "Me too. For my parents, I mean."

"Hm. I hardly ever saw my parents." Huh? "Car accident," Mayu adds.

"Oh." Ashita fumbles. "I'm sorry that happened. At least you still have your grandmother—and us, too!" She goes and grips the Dollmaker's shoulders. "We're your friends, and don't listen to anyone who says otherwise!"

Mayu straightens. "Do you really mean that? You are not saying that because we are forced in this situation?"

"That—plays a part. But! in a way, this situation became an opportunity for us to befriend other. In spite of Shufukuma—in spite of the Game."

"That is why I find it hard to suspect anyone! After yesterday… but, the evidence… Alas, what use is that thinking?" Mayu looks up to her. "You agree with that, yes? You who always befriends others, even quirky dollmakers such as myself. Or unforgivable criminals."

Smiling at each other, they jump at sudden rings. "Oh, I am getting good at collecting these messages," Mayu comments. They pull out their Pads, Ashita reading:

* * *

 **Spent time (1339) with Mayu Amari, Ultimate Dollmaker**

 _(2) Didn't have proper friends as a kid. That's what being an obsessive Ultimate gets you! Doesn't enjoy others poking around with her dolls. Loves her grandma and hardly saw her parents—on account of them dying. How sad! Guess you're her new family now!_

* * *

As unexpectedly hopeful as the message is, Ashita fixates on the timestamp. "Ah! It's nearly 2 PM!"

Mayu pats her skirt. "It is still early. But alas, distractions may delay us…"

The Dollmaker had never been more true. No sooner do they step out of the Kitchen does Ashita spot Naohiro, hands in his hoodie pockets. "Naohiro?"

"Oh, Ashita, Mayu. Good morning." Naohiro covers his mouth. "Or afternoon, I should say."

"I heard Fuku put you to sleep. Did you stay up all night worrying again?"

"Haha, not exactly. I woke up extremely early and made breakfast. Cooked and cooked… ate and ate. I honestly have Fuku to thank, for kicking me out…! Though I worry for him now."

He gestures to the elevator. Ashita's eyes widen when she sees Fuku, Hibiki and Kasumi talking in front of it. Well, _talking_ is a nice term.

"No using it at night," Fuku says firmly.

"Why, because bad things happen in the dark? Statistics nowadays say that crime happens more during the day when people are at work or school," Hibiki says.

"This situation is different. Also, I want to be well-rested when keeping an eye on you."

"Heh, how do I know _you_ won't try anything shady?"

Fuku stands his ground. "I only want to try the curtains."

Hibiki crosses his arms. "I only want to play cards with Kasumi."

" _I_ want to go downstairs, so please stop bickering and use it already." The Casino Host jabs a thumb behind her, "Before _those_ three intervene."

Too late—Ashita's ambling over. "You're using the Floor 1 keycard now? But it's time for the bonding session!"

"Don't worry, Ashita. Us four will have a bonding session of our own." Kasumi waves. "In separate rooms. So let's go."

"But—" Ashita's stopped, however, by a soft tug to her sleeve. Takako's eyes tell her to relent, and remembering their last conversation, Ashita reluctantly does.

Naohiro sticks by Fuku's side as the four crowd around the elevator, the scene of so much disbelief not long ago… Hibiki pulls out the keycard from his pocket—when feedback blares.

They flinch, covering their ears. A message scrambles around them;

"[ _Good afternoon, brats! I hope you've been enjoying the peace because it's not gonna last! I have a special something to show you at the A.V. Room, so hop to it! Don't make me wait, else I'll sic Nanawan and Hachiwan on you!_ ]"

The silence he leaves is unsettling. Mayu's weary hum echoes their thoughts.

"I wonder what Shufukuma has in store for us. Especially after that keycard gift… Perhaps a motive? Truly a manner to interrupt our bonding session..."

Takako's hands are balled into fists. "The timing is no coincidence."

Naohiro frowns. "Whatever the case, we should do as he says. Timing-wise, we _do_ have direct access to the A.V. Room. We should call everyone here and travel as a group."

Kasumi and Fuku harshly sigh. Even Hibiki looks peeved. "Sometimes, I'm more wary about Shufukuma than any of us," he says.

Ashita gulps. Quickly, she and Naohiro round up everyone who hadn't made a beeline for the elevator. Turns out Sora had been looking for Hibiki ("Since he has the keycard and all—our possible ticket out of here!") while Saturn had resigned himself to shifting the shelf blocking the Casino ("Th-The elevator—? Very well, I shall rely on you in this instance…!"). Last to arrive is Kimi, raising an opened juice box in greeting.

"Let's get this over and done with."

She could stand to be more nervous!

They watch with bated breath as Hibiki slides the keycard under the control panel—no, the box with LED light. A light that flashes green. The elevator doors slide open, and they file in.

Out of all the emotions that rush back to her, Ashita feels nostalgic.

Seconds pass. A _ding!_ erupts. Doors yawning, fabric greets them.

"I knew it," Fuku says. Brushing the curtain away, the group enter the dark A.V. Room. The wall-spanning screen provides some semblance of light, but the way it flickers reminds Ashita of the Warden Room monitors…

Shufukuma's face appears onscreen.

"[ _Finally! Did the suspense slow you all down? Isn't that flattering._ ]" His blue eye flares. "[ _Don't be afraid. Find a seat—you're all in for a wild,_ wild _ride._ ]"

Jao harrumphs. "If this is a motive, I'm not going to look!"

"[ _You don't have anything to worry about, Scarfy! I won't be dishing out the motive!_ ]"

That gives them pause.

"...What?" Of course, it's Ashita who asks.

"[ _Not. A. Motive!_ ]" He punctuates each word with a growl. "[ _No, you brats. What you'll see here today is a special History Lesson._]"

Mayu blinks. "I… did not expect that."

"A history lesson? Intriguing," Chikao mumbles, green hair seemingly glowing in the dark. "Will you be filling in the gaps of our lost memory?"

Ashita perks up. Lost memory—that had completely slipped her mind! (Pun unintended.) Vaguely she hears Shufukuma answer, but anticipation overtakes her.

"[ _At least someone's eager!_ ]" she manages to hear him say, and woah, all eyes are on her.

"It's _Ashita_ ," Kasumi says by way of explanation.

Shufukuma growls, "[ _Zip it and sit! Don't make me call my darling doggos!_ ]"

"Threats lose meaning when repeated," Takako mutters. But she, like the rest of them, take their seats. To Ashita's left is Haruko and Sora—to her right, Chikao.

Ashita elbows him. "Excited?"

Red eyes gleam. "Very."

Shufukuma's face disappears—voice echoing—

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

What do you know about the Tragedy?

 _Smoke. Screams. Fire. A city ravaged by dust and tears. Somewhere, in an abandoned campus—..._

Right, that Killing Game. Where our beloved Junko Enoshima died, and six survivors stepped out of their safe haven.

 _Makoto Naegi. Kyoko Kirigiri. Toko Fukawa. Yasuhiro Hagakure. Aoi Asahina. Byakuya Togami. Silhouettes against the city—..._

What losers! Yet, those losers became the pinnacle of hope for humanity. Joining with the likes of that dastardly Future Foundation, they worked to combat the Remnants of Despair.

It was a loooong battle. Two more Killing Games happened, mass despair-hypnotism occurred… but, Hope prevailed.

 _The looming tower of the Future Foundation—panning down, to crimson darkness—..._

Thankfully, so does despair…

While the world recollected itself, the Remnants planned their next move. They had to make a statement, had to remind everyone how liberating despair truly was…

… What better way to illustrate that, than a Killing Game?

Thus began seven years of renewed tragedy. Pooling their passion and resources, these Remnants orchestrated their own Killing Games.

Abducting teenagers, adults, Ultimates… Constructing compounds, creating mascots, organising distrust… They keep Junko's legacy alive—

—reprised as Despair Legacy!

 _A flag in the breeze, splattered with blue—the sharp crack of Monokuma's eye, bleeding in pink—..._

The Despair Legacy continue to perpetuate Killing Games to this day. All thanks to that one idea, from that one bright spark. The leader of the Legacy, many hail them as Junko Enoshima's protégé, the mouthpiece to her will.

They are…

… the Ultimate Mastermind.

 _A silhouette amidst pink shadows—_

Even now, they scheme amongst you rabble, for your utterly despairing demise—!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

The screen flickers white, illuminating their faces.

It takes a while to process everything.

Killing Games—Mastermind— _Legacy_ —

"This is a joke," she vaguely hears Sora say, "Gotta be, right…?!"

Sinerra's voice echoes; "T-Two more Killing Games… before—before th-this one?!"

"I see," Chikao mutters.

It's doing Ashita's head in. Distress shrouds the entire room. It wasn't a motive but it carried the same panic—that fragment of vulnerability. That's the world they live in now? A world of Killing Games…?

Are her parents not safe after all—?

"Explain yourself, you bear!" It's Saturn shouting at the scream, on his feet with balled hands. Sinerra tugs him by his cloak but he's too fired up; in a way they all are.

"[ _Didn't you listen to a word I said, Magic Man?! I told you everything you need to know about the state of the outside world! I even said the Ultimate Mastermind is amongst you! Plenty of times, in fact! Only now did I graciously add context!_]"

"Please," Kasumi scoffs, "there is no way you were completely telling the truth. Why would the head of a despair organisation put _themselves_ in a Killing Game?"

"Junko Enoshima did that," Fuku points out.

All eyes turn to him, and the Acrobat sighs. "I don't… want to trust Shufukuma as much as the next person. He did lie to us about our… Anyway, we can discuss the idea of a super mastermind later. For now I'm worried about the outside world… that Despair Legacy."

Unease ripples amongst the group, palpable as Ashita's racing heartbeat. "They're… the ones who continued Junko's Killing Game tradition, right?" she says. "The ones who put us here."

She jolts, startling Haruko beside her. "Shufukuma mentioned it before," Ashita says hurriedly, "when I was bugging him—something along the lines of—"

"Another Tragedy," she hears Takako say. "A war. Between two organisations."

 _"There's two sides to the conflict—two organisations… battling for control over this sorry world's fate."_

Comprehension dawns. "I remember," Naohiro says. "I remember talking about it briefly, that one bonding session. We forgot about it afterwards, though…"

"The motive did take the spotlight," Chikao hums. "But, since this information affects us, our loved ones, and the whole world (not to mention the fabric of human history)… it is in our best interests to discuss."

"I agree," Ashita pipes up. "We, we now know who captured us here! Who… wants us to regain someone's trust. The purpose of putting us in here."

Haruko asks, "But why would we be involved with this Despair Legacy?"

"Maybe we're special?"

Kimi snorts. "What are we, snowflakes? Everyone always thinks they're gonna make a mark on the world, but the truth is, none of us are that cool or interesting."

"There's no conclusive evidence," Fuku says, scratching his cheek with a sharp nail. "But the fact that we're in a Killing Game does make us special, in a way."

"Someone did go to all the effort to create this," Mayu says, gesturing around, "for us. Such attention to detail…"

"It… makes sense that an organisation would be responsible. They'd have enough resources to keep things running," Naohiro says quietly.

Jao hums loudly. "Are we sure about that? Shufukuma couldn't even pick out one theme for this place. The trial room was also reeaally bare."

"[ _Hey, don't judge!_ ]"

"Perhaps we aren't the first to be trapped here," Chikao points out innocuously. "Changing themes, indecisiveness… This compound could have hosted many a Killing Game before our one."

Sinerra squeaks. "I-I don't want to think a-about that!"

"Let us move on," Takako says. "I was part of the group with Ashita when she interrogated Shufukuma. I do not remember his exact words, yet, I know that we matter to these… two organisations."

The conversation drifts in Ashita's memory, like debris, floating puzzle pieces. "We're part of the war," she says absently, voice growing louder as the pieces fit. "I think an 'enemy' did something to us? Because of that, we're in this Game."

Eh—that's not it, though. Ashita turns to the screen, question on her tongue, but before she can ask the bear harrumphs; "[ _I'm not elaborating, Miss Nosy! I've told you all you need to know, and if you can't soak that into your brains then tough luck!_ ]"

Rude! Ashita puffs out her cheeks, just as Naohiro says, "Alright, I think we've got the idea. All of us are caught in some crossfire. Those two organisations… one is definitely the Despair Legacy. They put us here for reasons we don't know."

Takako nods. "The other organisation would be their enemy, right?"

"I know!" Sora exclaims. "The Future Foundation! They've battled despair before; it makes sense for them to fight the Legacy."

"But," Haruko says, worrying the bottom of her lip, "what do they want with us?"

That's the zinger, isn't it? Why were they chosen for this Killing Game? What makes them special enough to warrant looming death, looming despair?

"Are we secretly criminals?" Jao wonders.

"Secretly? I shouldn't be here," Hibiki says aloud.

Fuku sweat drops. "Seriously?"

"What do you think, then?"

Fuku addresses them all with a sigh. "Just think about it. We're Ultimates. If Killing Games do happen around the world, they probably include non-Ultimates. Since we're Ultimates, we're more of a target. The same logic applies to the Future Foundation wanting to protect Talent."

"Chosen because of Talent," Takako says (scoffs?).

Saturn's voice booms. "I couldn't care less about that! Why _us_? Why me? Why Sin? We do not deserve this!"

Ashita swallows a gulp. No, they don't. They don't deserve this at all.

The last thing she expects is Kyou saying, "We can be rescued."

Sora whirls around. "The hell did you say?"

"Our efforts to escape via our own devices have not worked out. I said before that our chances lie in external rescue; well, I reiterate that once more." Kyou levels him with an unimpressed look. "Our only hope is patience."

"Patience," Sora intones. "You're telling us to sit on our asses and do nothing."

"The last time we tried to escape, it didn't work out well," Kimi pipes up. "Give it a rest, Sora. As long as nobody bothers to kill, we'll be fine."

The Pilot glances between them. "I can't believe this," he huffs, and Ashita honestly feels bad for him.

Haruko pats Sora on the back and addressing everyone. "It never hurts to try, It doesn't hurt to reassure ourselves that we're in control over our own fate. We've made mistakes, but we can learn from them. Fighting back isn't bad!"

"Don't," Kyou states bluntly. "Not unless you want to be dragged to near-death."

Naohiro interjects, "There's no need to be harsh—"

"You nearly voted for me," Kyou says. "I tried to help Akito find an escape route, I kept it a secret, and for that, you nearly voted for me."

Haruko flusters, "Th-That was a mistake! That only happened because… Akito died…"

"Due to the mastermind," Jao says.

The word sends a thrill. Mastermind. The syllables whack Ashita in the head, pressing like nails into her brain. "Ultimate Mastermind," Jao continues, stroking the corner of his bandanna-scarf like a beard. "If Shufukuma can be believed."

Chikao cups his chin. "Hn. I wonder…"

He devolves into mumbling, quickly overshadowed by Hibiki's words; "We definitely can't trust Shufukuma, but! It can't hurt to be cautious. We need to find out the truth for ourselves."

"Are you suggesting we roll a dice?" Kasumi says dryly, "Look. If we're talking about the likeliest candidate—"

"It is someone with enough sense to remain hidden in plain sight," Kyou interjects (pointedly looking at her, and that might be the tiniest exchange of glares—)

Mayu clears her throat. "It cannot be one of us. There is no use to that thinking. We cannot doubt ourselves and our beautiful friendship. This is simply a trick by Shufukuma to divide us."

"Yep, scare tactic~" Jao follows up.

"You are giving me whiplash," Saturn snaps at him.

Haruko jumps in. "Point is, we're against the same enemy—the Despair Legacy. We're in this together. We have to trust each other!"

"Exactly," Mayu adds. "After all, Akito's distrust ended with his death."

Kasumi's eyes dart around them, piercing in the dark. "Death at the hands of _someone_ amongst us."

But. Ashita doesn't want to think that. She doesn't want to—

Kimi shoves past her. Huffing, she heads for the elevator.

"Are you listening to yourselves? You're overthinking this. Why worry about who trapped us here or who killed Akito, or who might actually be a liar?" She glances over her shoulder. "Forget about it. Worrying will only make you suffer twice."

Sora shoots back, "So you're not going to care, at all?!"

"It's brought me peace so far." Kimi raises a hand. "So. See you around."

"You do realise that Hibiki has the keycard for the elevator," Takako says.

"... Well, shit."

"It's fine, I don't want to stay here anyway." Moving past them, Hibiki pulls out that special keycard. Ashita sees him glance at the screen, at their watchful headmaster (watchful captor—) before joining Kimi by the elevator.

Reluctantly, everyone follows suit. Shufukuma giggles that horrible giggle, so reminiscent of _Monokuma_ , dredging up memories of a Game broadcasted around the world—a world seized by Junko's despair (now her Legacy—)

The ride upstairs is quiet. Ashita stares at the spotless floor.

When they reach the Main Floor, Takako draws a breath. "Everyone, if you will listen." Exiting the elevator, they turn to her. "I know that video is weighing on everyone's minds. I know we meant to have a bonding session some time ago, and if you will, I would like to hold one now."

They glance amongst themselves. "Sorry Takako, but I'm going to process everything on my own," Fuku says.

"I'm not feeling up for it either," Naohiro admits. His smile is regrettable, and looking around, most of them share the same expression.

Takako nods. "I understand." Yet there's a slump to her shoulders as the group disperses. Ashita wants to do more than pat the Psychiatrist's back.

She spots Haruko and Sora lingering, the former catching Ashita's pink-eyed gaze. A silent exchange happens.

"Hey, Sora," the Mountaineer shakes the Pilot, "why don't you help Ashita gather some people for the bonding session?"

He and Takako blink at her. "Isn't it cancelled?"

"Not if we get people," Ashita points out.

"I do not want to force anyone to go," Takako says.

"Sometimes, you need to push people to help them," Haruko says knowingly. Ashita vaguely feels referenced but she's not backing down, either!

Sure enough, spark returns to Sora's eyes. "If we're gonna do this, we might as well go hard or go home. Ash! Let's get the ones who didn't come before! With your charm, we'll be unstoppable~"

Right—Ashita's dealt with the likes of Kyou, Kimi and Kasumi before. Should be a walk in the park!

She faces Takako, who looks taken aback. "Leave it to us," she says, giving her a thumbs up.

Chuckle ghosting her lips, Takako nods. "This is much appreciated, thank you. I… almost do not want to ask more from you."

"Whatever you need to keep that smile on your face," Sora coos.

"... Alright. Since we are testing boundaries, I want to widen this group. May you also bring Saturn, Fuku, Jao and Hibiki?"

Ashita and Sora sweat drop. Neither of them can say 'no', however, not with Takako's humble earnestness. Haruko's expectant smile seals the deal and before they know it, they part ways, the Psychiatrist and Mountaineer heading to the Meditation Space to wait.

Ashita and Sora stare at each other.

"I dibs Jao, Fuku and Kyou," Sora rattles.

Aww…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ashita rings her intercom once. Twice. Fourteen times.

"Worth a shot," Sora shrugs, thumbing Kyou's own intercom.

"You knew it'd be a lost cause!"

"It's _Kimi_ ," the Pilot says by way of explanation. Ashita frowns at said Air Traffic Controller's door, wondering if she should slip a note, or get Shufukuma involved…

 _Worrying will only make you suffer twice._

Ashita moves on. She only has to ring Kasumi's intercom once.

"Ashita," she says, sounding surprised, hand firmly on the doorknob. "What do you want?"

"Takako wants you for a bonding session. Didn't you say you'd go next time? Well, this time _is_ next time!

Kasumi gives a long-suffering sigh. "If Takako's sicced you on me, she must be desperate. Fine, let's get this over and done with."

Then she turns away. "I'm going with Ashita. I'm not letting you stay so just wait outside." Is she speaking to someone else…?

A whisper from inside catches Ashita's attention (and perked ears); without preamble the Interrogator says, "Hibiki? What're you doing in there?"

"He wanted to talk to me," Kasumi explains.

"You ratted me out." Definitely-Hibiki sounds scandalised.

Ashita smiles. "Good! You're supposed to come to, Hibiki."

"If I'm going you're going," Kasumi states.

That's how Ashita ends up with a willing Kasumi and a not so willing Hibiki. The latter pair spotted Saturn head for the Storage Room, and it must be super coincidence that they run into the Occultist.

"Saturn!" Ashita exclaims, spotting what he has in his arms. "More tree sap? I thought you already set up the sigil stuff?"

Saturn clicks his tongue. "Sigils can be bolstarred. Bolstered. Pah—!"

"Well, can that take a raincheck? A-As in, can you do it later? We need you for this impromptu bonding session (for reasons only Takako knows, but)." When Saturn tenses Ashita quickly adds, "It'll be good for you! Isn't Sinerra always telling you to, uh, harmonise with others?"

Saturn furrows his brows.

Soon, Ashita's clambering downstairs with the three in tow.

She's surprised to see Sora there before her, looking ready to enter the Meditation Space. The light mysteriously, somehow flickers as all of them face each other—Ashita beaming at him for his success.

"Hibiki," Fuku says.

"Fuku," Hibiki returns.

"Hey, Saturn," Jao says, but Saturn turns away with a huff.

Kyou and Kasumi don't even speak.

Ashita's starting to doubt Takako's choice in participants. "Okay! Let's start!" As they enter the Space, Ashita vaguely hears Sora ask Hibiki about that keycard (because "What you said about using Shufukuma's tools against him sounded great!" "Right, I said that…")

They seat themselves in the circle of mats, the recently invited acting as though they're hostages. Which, well.

Takako, to her credit, cuts to the chase. "I know none of you want to be here," she addresses the six. "I certainly didn't expect this outcome. But, the chance has presented itself. Those invited have been showing dislike towards another person here. I want to address that."

Hibiki leans back on his palms. "You want us to believe that friendship is power. Heh, what do you know?"

"I cannot force you to like each other."

"You forced us to be here," Kyou mutters.

"Technically _we_ forced you," Sora says while gesturing at Ashita.

Takako reigns in the conversation. "I've said it to Sora and Kyou before—liking each other is not necessary. What matters is understanding. Otherwise your petty judgements and ignorance can breed unnecessary conflict. This is your chance to get to know each other."

"Yeah, let loose," Sora chips in from beside Haruko.

"Let loose? Woah, that's wild." Jao leans forward. "So, who'll be the first to spill?"

Kyou huffs. "There is nothing to discuss. No use changing a stubborn mind."

Kasumi whirls to him. "Excuse me?" Oh, dear. "Don't tell me you're still angry over the trial. We had every reason to suspect you, especially with the secrecy stunt you pulled."

"I had to safeguard myself. I couldn't trust everyone to be rational given what happened."

"The fact that you have this place's contraptions figured out _doesn't_ mean the rest of us are stupid."

"Yeah, you just doubt each other," Jao cuts in. "That's exactly how Shufukuma tricks us!"

"There you go again. You make claims about trickery, but your words do not correr—corroboera—" Saturn stammers, "You do not make sense!"

"Want to know what doesn't make sense? Why _he's_ worried about me," Hibiki says, pointing at Fuku.

Fuku crosses his arms. "I'm not worried. Just uneasy. You're not what you always show yourself to be. I've dealt with people like you before, and they haven't left the bestest of impressions."

Hibiki looks at him for a moment before nodding. "Fair enough," he says. "Heh, you're more observant that I thought."

His admission doesn't deter the suspicion in Fuku's eyes, but Takako seems not to mind. "When you say 'people like you', what do you mean, Fuku? Other con artists? Liars?"

"Is it not obvious?" Kyou remarks.

Takako sighs. "As much as we try not to, we are always subconsciously judging others. Through actions, reputation, Ultimate Titles… We understand each other based on first impressions. Feeding off fear—doubt—pride… We wonder if someone is dangerous or not.

"I am not saying it is unnatural. Given our situation, it's perfectly normal. I cannot stop that. But I can help you give each other a chance."

Her words sink in, so heavy in their truth that Ashita wonders why she ever doubted the Psychiatrist. Yet, Kyou scoffs.

"Even if that means giving the Ultimate Mastermind a chance?"

Sora starts, "Listen, jerk—"

"It's fine." Takako raises a hand. "In any case, please consider my words. Now, unless you want to unwind with a game of Uno, you may all leave."

Jao and Saturn all but glide to their feet. Hibiki follows Kasumi out the door, Fuku hot on their heels. Kyou stays staunch on his dented foam mat, staring Takako down. Despite Ashita's reluctance, she leaves with Haruko and Sora, doors fluttering shut behind them...

They're reaching the Lobby when Sora whistles. "That turned out better than I thought. I was so sure a fight would break out!"

"I'm sure one would've if Takako hadn't stopped you there," Haruko says cheekily.

Ashita wants to ask about Kyou and whether or not Takako might be tearing him a new one, when she spies a certain trio disappearing behind elevator doors.

"Man, I wish I tagged along with them," Sora sighs. "I gotta admit, the Casino's way funner than the Meditation Space, as much as I appreciate Tako's super cool sessions."

"There's not much to do here," Haruko agrees, suddenly and oh-so randomly reminding Ashita of their conversation last night. Unsubtly, she elbows Haruko, once, twice, until the Mountaineer blinks at her.

Ashita whispers, "Didn't you want to geek out?"

"What's up?" Sora says.

"I—" Haruko looks between him and Ashita, clearing her throat, "I think, maybe, for fun, we can jog together."

"Jog, huh? You so badly wanna hang out with me, Haru~?"

She matches his grin. "If you can keep up," she quips—dashing away without another word. With a spluttered laugh Sora chases after her.

Watching them go, Ashita wonders if there's a floor dedicated to track. If there is, death would unlock it…

She shakes her head.

With Naohiro back at the helm, a mouthwatering aroma fills the Kitchen. He's stirring a pot when Chikao greets Ashita, adding, "Naohiro and I are discussing the Despair Legacy. A curious organisation—an intriguing manifestation of despair, stubbornly prevailing… It reminds me of the Hydra; have you heard of it? A water serpent with heads that, if cut off, would redouble in amount…"

"That's actually an apt metaphor," Naohiro chuckles. "Still… I can understand why nobody's come to rescue us. They must have their hands full with the Legacy, and countless other Killing Games…" He taps the wooden spoon on the edge of the pot. "I wonder how the Future Foundation is coping."

"As long as they fight, they have hope. Even with an Ultimate Mastermind amongst us, we too shall prevail."

Ashita's eyes widen. "You believe in them too, Chikao?"

The Mythologist hums. "I must confess, Ashita… As a hopeless scholar, I _want_ to believe it."

Ashita considers this. As the hours pass by, as she slurps up her dinner, surrounded by people she wouldn't hesitate to call her friends, Ashita wonders not for the first time what Shufukuma wants.

(What the _Mastermind_ wants—?)

Sleep surprisingly comes easy. There are far less questions swirling in her head, at least, ones others haven't already asked. Ones she can ignore for some semblance of peace…

 _—the sharp crescent of an eye blares pink in her vision—..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Woot, update. Long time coming. Glad I got this out before the end of the year, whoosh. Thanks for everyone's patience (and memes)._

 _Speaking of which, for those who didn't get the memo, I made a Rogue Discord server. If you'd like to join, PM me here for an invite._

 _On the topic of promotion, **SanityRequiem** is holding voice acting auditions for their audiobook, based on their long-running SYOC Forest of Despair. Deadline is in December 24 and they could always use more auditions for slots still left open. Link's on my profile because ffnet is stubborn, ops_

 _Back on topic, the second murder's coming up. I'm gonna have to kill one of your characters, guys. Stuffs getting real._

 _Thanks to **Deux** for the beta. I'll see most of you in Discord but here are the customary review replies:_

 _ **—Jeptwin:** Good to hear you're intrigued. Touched up more on dynamics (a lot of them actually, I'm surprised at how many I had to juggle this chapter). Hope you enjoyed this update, thanks for reading_

 _ **—Rose:** Glad to hear you liked last update and the reprieve from grief (ish) Yep, double death guaranteed, whops. No talking to Akito doll this chapter but who knows? Thanks for reading, and rest well as always you brave teaching soul_

 _ **—Candied:** I liked writing the talk between Ashita and Haruko so it's great to hear I'm portraying her well. Yep, more death is looming and I have to go through with writing it, eek. Thanks for reading_

 _ **—Liam:** Once again thanks for reading, I know it's hard since your OC isn't in it, welp. I appreciate it all the same, and your reviews too. Interesting impressions of the cast._

 _ **—Nem:** Nice to see you enjoyed the FTEs last updates, like the K Team, and to hear that Kyou's FTE was alright. That DnD session was defo fun to write. Thanks for reading_

 _ **—Swolfie:** We gotta have the lighthearted things. I need it for the upcoming despair, whops. Ashita is defo persistent, not even the K Team and Hibiki can dissuade her. Well, maybe Kimi. Hope the balance between humour and tension is, well, a balance. Thanks for reading_


	21. Opportune Heroes 05

**PREVIOUSLY ON DR ROGUE:**

* * *

 _Ashita frowns. "It wasn't your responsibility—"_

 _"Forgive me for being frank, but it is. I've witnessed panic, misery and anger develop into despair… I shouldn't have let my disgruntlement affect my duty. Perhaps Akito would still be alive." Takako sighs._

* * *

 _Jao nods. "Right! We only need to doubt that one person!"_

 _Ashita blinks. "Who?"_

 _"The only one we need to be suspicious about. The mastermind amongst us… bu~ut, that's a one in fifteen chance, so there's no need to distrust everyone! Let's hang out, relax, and forget about yesterday's woes."_

* * *

 _Sinerra bites her lip. "I don't want him to hurt anyone, for my sake… It is bad enough that I cannot do much on my own…"_

 _"What? That's not true!" Their previous conversation flashes in Ashita's mind, and she says, "I told you, Sinerra. You're more than a poet. I bet that, if not for you, Saturn would've been really unfriendly to everyone._

* * *

 _Kyou shakes his head. "No; the manner in which others see me is more in line with their attitude towards weapons, violence, murder."_

 _"Do you not want to be associated with that?" Thinking on it, Kyou really only got mad when Saturn and Kimi accused him of controlling the dogs through Litnnect…_

* * *

 _"There are things you have to handle by yourself. People can encourage you, but in the end, it's your feet you have to stand on. In saying that… You didn't talk much at the session, either."_

 _Ashita blinks, then blinks again. "Haruko, have you met me?"_

 _"People can talk but not say anything at all," the Mountaineer teases._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _She's entering a building. Excitement frazzles her. She can't stay still._

 _The elevator dings open, and a skull greets her._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Morning comes and Ashita feels lighter than ever. Considering the can of worms opened yesterday, she considers that a real oddity.

Maybe it's the knowledge that others are asking, too. Maybe it's knowing that she's not alone.

—Why 'maybe'? It's definitely the case!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Her deep sleep means she missed the morning announcement. Probably missed breakfast with others. Regardless, Ashita slips on a new green-gray plaid coat (from a rack of six, somehow freshly laundered every morning…). Smiling at the doll on her bedside table, she leaves.

And bumps straight into Kimi.

"M-Morning!"

"Same. You got up late." Kimi's not wearing her sunglasses anymore. "Had a good sleep?"

"Not as good as yours," Ashita guesses.

"Pft, who do you think I am? I do more than sleep. Finished that trilogy by the way, so you can 'spoil' me all you want. Reminds me, I have to bug Fuku later; he's got that other novel I want to read…"

Ashita seizes the chance. "What'd you think of that plot twist with Kieran Maxworth?"

"Took me by surprise. Maxworthless got what he deserved."

"What's your favorite part in the whole series?"

"When Layla kicked his ass. She's great. So glad she's now the head of the agency, girl deserves it. And I'm glad the author didn't make Maxworthless weak; made the final fight _so_ satisfying…"

They small talk on the way to the Kitchen. It's nice, really nice. Kimi cares enough to make the effort, even though she doesn't care about their totally tense situation.

Even though the Despair Legacy is out there. Abducting people. Starting Killing Games. Headed by a super mastermind who's apparently breathing the same air as her—

Takako and Kyou are at the dining table.

Huh. They're not the only ones there—Sinerra and Chikao chat animatedly, a plate of cookies shared between them...

… Ashita hovers over their shoulders. "Can I have one?" she asks, though she's snatched two before they can reply. And another. The cookies are small but delicious, and now that she thinks about it, there's a heavenly scent wafting from the Kitchen.

"Naohiro is baking," Chikao says. "At first it was quiches for breakfast, then Fuku insisted they make something more sweeter. Then it devolved into… experiments."

"I _liked_ the goji berry and cheese cookies," Sinerra says defensively, and what now?

The scent lures Ashita to a complete mess of baking paper, trays and cookie piles. "Hello Ashita," Naohiro greets. His apron hasn't defended him well from flour; even his glasses are speckled with white. Nearby, Fuku absently scoops batter on a tray.

"What about special commands?" he says.

Naohiro sighs. "Wouldn't they have ordered the dogs to attack Akito, instead of making him break the rules?"

Ashita glances between them. "What? What're you talking about?"

"Whoops, didn't hear you there Ashita." Fuku smiles. "I'm just wondering about the mastermind's actions. I'm hoping to narrow down who it could be."

Ashita tries humoring him. "Any suspects?"

"Not yet. I only started brainstorming this morning!"

"It's all you've talked about." Opening the oven door, Naohiro politely smiles at Ashita. "Here; I kept two quiches warm for you and Kimi. Do you want hot chocolate too?"

"Y-Yes please!" And speaking of the Air Traffic Controller, "Fuku, Kimi wants to borrow some novel you have." A moment's pause, "She uh, wants it now. In fact, why don't you get that _and_ give this quiche to her?"

"Er, sure! She'll like 'Abura Went Missing'. Great protagonist _an_ d based on a true story," Fuku says. Upon his departure, the scent of cookies becomes stifling.

"So," Ashita says to the busy-bee Street Vendor, "do you usually bake a lot of cookies?"

That earns her a chuckle. "No, but I do experiment. Everyone has different tastes, after all, especially foreign customers."

"That sounds taxing."

"Accommodating them is no problem. The ones who stick around when business is slow always have interesting stories."

Ashita nibbles on her quiche. "Like that Indian guy who talked about Buddhism?"

Naohiro hums. "You remember that?"

"Yep. At least, compared to my missing memories of the Tragedy…"

"That may be… but those memories can come back with time. Just this morning, I remembered looking into the eyes of a Remnant of Despair." Naohiro smiles at her shock. "She'd demanded takoyaki and green tea. I was so stricken by her eyes, I nearly dropped her order.

"Her eyes?"

"They were filled with despair… I'd rather not think about it."

"Course! Uhm… How was it dealing with foreigners? I imagine the language barrier made it tough."

"Oof, heads up—" Ashita ducks out of the way as Naohiro puts down a hot tray. "It's actually not so bad," he says. "I've picked up a lot over the years. Chinese, Spanish, Korean, English, French… They're only basic things like 'hellos' and 'goodbyes' and 'What's on the menu?, but it's interesting all the same. Chikao even helps me practice… though I think it's an excuse for him to tell me that tale of Hou Yi and Chang'e in Chinese…"

Ashita laughs. She and Naohiro chat about the people they've met, customers and suspects alike. She's surprised how comfortable she is, surrounded by cosy aroma and good company. Comfortable and unbothered.

Naohiro asks her for a favour, and Ashita finds herself balancing her chocolate drink and a platter of Batch #12 in her hands. Walking to the Dining Hall, her Pad rings, and Takako, Kyou and Kimi perk up at her.

Takako draws herself up as Ashita places the platter before them. "Those smell divine. What do they have in them?"

"Pumpkin and blueberry. It's really nice, but I guess you're the judges now. As they eat, she asks, "So, what's up? Everything alright…?"

Takako nods. "Kyou and I are discussing activities for today's bonding session."

Considering what happened in yesterday's one, Ashita finds that mildly fantastical. But hey, she won't complain! "So you're going to come today?" she asks Kyou.

He considers it, and might actually be pretending to. "Only if Kimi does."

Kimi bites her cookie. "Bastard. But sure, I'll go. As long as we don't talk about escaping or masterminds."

Kyou scrunches his nose, as Takako says, "It's not a topic I have laid out, but I can't stop others if they want to pursue that train of thought."

"What the hell?!"

"That was Sora," Kimi says, already out of her seat. Exchanging glances, Ashita and the rest rush to the source of the sound, cookies and hot chocolate forgotten.

There's a crowd around the Storage Room. "So much for being calm," Hibiki says, as Ashita weaves to the front.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

Unblinking, Mayu replies, "I wanted to look for wood blocks and found this."

Red. Red glitter, flooding every inch of the Storage Room. And on the wall, bracketed by messed up shelves and under the harsh flickering light, is a message.

 _11037_ sparkles in that damning red.

Familiarity burns deep in Ashita's heart. She backpedals as Sora strides forward, jabbing a finger at the numbers; "Okay, who did this? Was this you, Jao?!"

"No way would I make this mess!"

"I find that hard to believe, _puppetmaster_ ," Saturn harrumphs.

Sora growls, "Whoever did this, 'fess up now! This is a sick joke!"

"Or a message," Fuku mumbles.

"From You-Know-Who?" Hibiki nods. "Makes sense…"

"Th-The mastermind?" Sinerra stammers, red eyes growing wide.

"Here we go again," Kimi grouses. "Look, obviously someone here has a sick sense of humour. Hell, how do we know Shufukuma didn't do this?"

"Scare tactic!" Jao exclaims, wagging a finger. "I agree with Kimi. After yesterday's History Lesson, of course Shufukuma would trick us like this."

"Have you no faith in _me_ , Puppet Boy?!" Suddenly a glob of black and white descends from the ceiling—wh-what a change of pace! Crossing his arms, Shufukuma harrumphs, "I didn't do this! Scout's honor!"

"So one of us did do this," Chikao hums. "Hn, if that is the case, then will you punish them? Graffiti _is_ against the rules…"

Ashita jolts. He's right—but then—!

"Nope, I'll let this slide." Shufukuma cackles. "Have a nice rest of the day! Oh, and clean that up will you?!" With that he disappears, tile beneath him flipping… like a middle finger… Ashita frowns.

"Wait, so, nobody will be punished?" Haruko sighs, "That's a relief…!"

"No, it isn't. Instead of punishing the perpetrator for vandalising the wall, Shufukuma let them go scot-free." Fuku hums. "Whoever did this is in cahoots with him."

"Gluing glitter on the wall doesn't count as graffiti," Hibiki says, shaking his head.

"Shufukuma thought otherwise," Fuku retorts.

"Regardless," Takako says firmly, "we cannot let this get to our heads. This is a practical joke in poor taste, nothing more."

"Yeah, Shufukuma's just an attention seeker." Jao tugs on Mayu's arm. "Come on Maymay, we can get your wood blocks later."

"Hold up, aren't you going to—" Before Sora can finish, the pair leave, "—help clean up… Jeez. Alright, anybody else wanna be a jerk and run off?"

Kimi does, with the excuse of reading her borrowed novel. Naohiro still has an oven to tend to, and along with Fuku, wants to prepare lunch. Those remaining busy themselves with the absolute mess of glitter. Hooking up a vacuum cleaner does the trick, even if makes an ungodly amount of noise.

"I'm getting a change of clothes," Kasumi huffs, stalking out despite the glitter making no difference on her red dress. Which poses a thought—

"How do you think Shufukuma launders our clothes?" Ashita asks.

The discussion lasts for ten minutes. Lunch beckons and Ashita, still feeling full, volunteers to stay behind.

Surprisingly, Kyou does too.

They work in silence. Ashita is scraping the rest of the glittery graffiti, steel sponge chafing her palm. Up close, the numbers don't look so daunting.

"Do you believe they exist? Within our ranks?"

Calmly, Ashita keeps cleaning. "I don't know. This graffiti doesn't prove anything."

Kyou scoffs. "For someone who asks so many questions, you do not do much to pursue answers."

"Shufukuma will give them eventually."

"Would you have someone die for another History Lesson?" Ashita falters. Kyou says, "I thought not. Waiting for that is defeatist… so is underestimating ourselves."

Ashita thinks of everything they've achieved—keeping their cool, staying together, reaching out, even with Shufukuma's motives, his incriminating words…

 _"You gotta think big, Ash!"_

Could they do more—?

A click snaps her out of her reverie. Ashita briefly sees Kyou checking his gold pocket watch before he heads for the door. "Wh-Where are you going?" she stammers.

"I have work to do," he says, and doesn't let her protest. Frowning, Ashita figures it must be for the bonding session. Which, wait. When _is_ that?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

2 PM, apparently. "Takako says everyone should come, so you and Sora might have to round up _those_ people," Haruko cheekily adds.

Munching on her sandwich, Ashita nods. "Kimi says she'll come. Kasumi too."

"Sweet, 'bout time those lovely ladies joined us," Sora lilts. He perks up then, orange juice forgotten. "Hey, Hibi!"

"Oh no," a passing Hibiki says.

Sora leaps towards him anyway. "Listen, we gotta talk about that keycard. I was thinking, if we get Kyou in on this, he can hack the code in it or something."

"Yeah, uh, I don't think that's how it works, Sora. Besides," Hibiki rubs the back of his neck, "I don't think Kyou would help."

"I wouldn't say that. He's already helping Takako," Ashita interjects. She notices Fuku and Kasumi close by. "Eh? Are you three going to the Casino Floor?"

Kasumi shrugs. "These knuckleheads insisted." At a knucklehead's pleading look, she adds, "Sora, kindly stop harassing Hibiki. If you want to discuss plans so much, beat me in a game of blackjack."

"Oh, _hell no_."

"Good to hear. Can we go now?"

"Can I come too?" Ashita asks, and wonders why everyone looks confused. "What? I miss the Casino. Plus, I want to beat Kasumi in a game!"

"It's always good to hope, Ash," Sora says.

"I believe you can do it!" Haruko adds, "eventually."

"Eventually," Fuku nods to himself.

"Wh-Why does it sound like I'm already losing…?"

Kasumi gives a long-suffering sigh. "Can we _please_ go?" Tearing open her purse, she pulls out the elevator keycard. "And Ashita, you already lost just by inviting yourself."

In short, the ride there is filled with snarking knuckleheads and Kasumi's I'm-resisting-the-urge-to-sigh stoicism. Ashita's attempts at mashing the elevator buttons have no effect—like Kyou said, the Casino really _is_ the only place the keycard will take them. (Unless he can hotwire it—)

The A.V. Room is dark as ever. Ashita purges any thought of pink silhouettes and blue-spattered flags, and watches Hibiki and Kasumi disappear into the Casino.

"You're not going to follow them?"

Ashita turns to Fuku, who's tightening the red wraps on his hand. "I'll go later. I'm realising that, even though we talked about it, I've never seen you in action."

Fuku smiles. "Nao's seen me practice… And Hibiki, but only cuz he comes out once in a while and mocks me. But, erhm! I'm happy to demonstrate!"

He pulls back the curtain—or curtains, rather. Ashita didn't even realise there were two sets, like in a theatre stage.

Fascinated, she watches Fuku clamber up the curtains with ease. He twirls gracefully like a flying ballerina in ribbons—then untangles himself so suddenly Ashita thinks he'll hit the ground—

But the curtain around his ankles catches him. Upside down, Fuku gives a lopsided thumbs up. "Like it?"

"You had me worried!" Ashita exclaims. "But yeah, I liked it!"

The Acrobat beams.

"Where'd you learn to do that, anyway?" Ashita asks, once Fuku is back on the ground. "I mean, you told me you climbed drapes as a kid. But those are," she gestures to the ten foot high curtains, "really, _really_ different. Unless you lived in a cinema."

"No, my house was small. Well, my father's house." Fuku shrugs. "I trained at Kisamura's clinic. He taught me everything there is to acrobatics. He _also_ told me not to use my skills for parkour, but, when a gang of thugs is chasing you, you _really_ have no choice."

"Eh, you did say you came from a dangerous area. Still, it can't be all bad."

Fuku hums. He's gazing at the screen, in all its grayed out glory.

"It's funny. I dreamt last night that I was back in my district. Running away… being chased. Looking for someone." He grips his arm—grips a tubed bracelet. "Actually, now that I think about it, that _did_ happen…

"Well!" he abruptly says, "for what it's worth, thank you, Ashita. If it weren't for your idea, I'd have lost my sanity jumping through those shelves!"

Ashita smiles. "No problem! I'm glad you can do what you're passionate about…"

A door opens; footsteps padding. Fuku instantly straightens and, uh oh.

"Everything alright here?"

"Peachy," Fuku says curtly. Hibiki approaches with a ready retort and, right, Ashita's not staying for this. Her Pad insistently rings as she escapes to the Casino's warm, jazzy embrace.

It's like returning to a forgotten arcade. Except the machines are slots—repaired slots, too. Ashita stares at the scrolling images. Swords, guns, bombs, coins; prizes Akito couldn't handle the mere thought of…

"I recommend not destroying them," calls out a voice, tinged with a slight English accent. "As much as your friend would've loved that."

"No, I…" Ashita furrows her brows. "Where _are_ you?"

A tanned hand sticks out from a round table. "I'm searching for that damn roulette ball," Kasumi explains. "So I can't play right now, sorry."

"It's fine. I just came here so I didn't have to listen to Hibiki and Fuku."

"Pft, that's fair. I got so tired of those two fighting over the keycard, I took custody of it. Never thought I'd be their mediator, but, it's nothing I'm not trained in."

Ashita sees her crawl to another table. "Kasumi? Do you, uh, want some help…?"

"So," the Interrogator continues, peering under a slot machine, "do you play much roulette? Or is this some OCD thing, where everything has to be in place, at _all_ times, or—?"

Kasumi cuts in. "It's nothing. A distraction. Something to fill the time."

Ashita moves to the next machine. "I get that." Thinks on it and adds, "Though I distract myself with people. I don't think you share that sentiment."

"Considering the type of scumbag customers we normally get, that'd be the right assumption."

"We?"

A pause. "Me and Hana. She was my mother. Adoptive, but, the only one I'll accept. She showed me the ropes when it came to casino management. Surveillance, catering… How to handle drunk old men and cocky women."

Ashita snorts. "Handle them, or swindle them?"

"Anything to make a living."

"Sounds rough," Ashita says. Kasumi doesn't respond but, she's never been the talkative type.

They do play a round of President, one that Ashita (barely) manages to lose.

"Go easy on me," she whines.

"You took this risk," Kasumi snorts, fire in her eyes. "Now you're paying for it."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Spent time (1035) with Naohiro Miya, Ultimate Street Vendor  
** _(1) Experiments a lot for his business and for fun. Accommodates a lot of foreign customers at his stall, and the experience has made him somewhat-but-actually-not proficient in a few languages. Chinese, Spanish, Korean, English, and French to name a few! Where's Bearanese?! That's discriminatory!_

* * *

 **Spent time (1315) with Fukuya Onsuki, Ultimate Acrobat  
** _(2) Showed off his aerial silk moves. (Those curtains were not intended for that!) His dead mentor taught him everything to know about acrobatics. Fukuya even used his skills to run away from bad guys. Seriously, why not move to a good suburb?!_

* * *

 **Spent time (1324) with Kasumi Miura, Ultimate Casino Host  
** _(2) You two spent a laughably long time trying to find a dumb roulette ball. Barely talked, too! Whatever; she was taught by her adoptive mother how to run a casino, and handle the kinds of customers it attracts. She also beat you for the nth time in the decade!_

* * *

Ashita tucks away her Pad as she reaches the Meditation Space. The others are already there—even Kyou, who's surrounded with cardboard boxes of… cars?

"Thank you for coming, " Takako says. She stands nearest to the wall screen, calming images of nature crossfading behind her. The rest settle on mats facing towards her, Ashita herself sitting next to Haruko. "I'm glad to see everyone here despite a _certain_ robot's antics… I know entertainment can be lacking in this compound. While I originally planned for us to bond in the Casino, I thought _this_ would be more refreshing."

"Actually doing yoga?" Saturn asks, head tilted.

"That… is a legitimate guess. But no." Takako gestures to them. "Kyou will teach us how to build and operate RC cars, and Jao and Mayu will help us decorate them."

"Arts and crafts? Sweet; I'm gonna make a flying car!"

Haruko sweatdrops. "I think that's too ambitious, Sora!"

"What a-are RC cars?" Sinerra asks, as Kyou and Takako start distributing parts and tools.

Ashita holds up a rubber wheel. "Remote-controlled, right?"

"Yes, although for specific's sake, we are constructing radio-controlled cars. As one should assume, they require radio wave signals to operate." Handing Naohiro a screwdriver, Kyou adds, "RC technology underpins many of the devices I work with on a daily basis… Gun drones, turret systems, missiles…"

"At least you're using your powers for good," Kimi snarks, cross-legged on the mat. "I'm surprised you came up with this idea. Looks like that talk did you good."

"I myself am surprised you came, Kimi," Chikao says, cupping his chin. "I was so sure you'd hide in your room, weak from sleep… It reminds me of Aurora; have you heard of her? She who couldn't leave her home for fear of familiarity, of the Evil Queen discovering her—"

"I will be demonstrating now," Kyou cuts in.

He works steadily but confidently, pausing to answer questions and making sure everyone is following along. Ashita wonders how he came to be like this: hasn't he avoided them the past few days? She glances at Kimi, slouched but content; at Kasumi, silent but attentive. Even Hibiki looks super attentive. Warmth pools in Ashita's chest.

Soon they're left to build their own cars. It's surprisingly unchallenging, even fun given the customisation options. Though the same can't be said for some people…

"Sattie, you have to slot this in," Sinerra says. "Without the battery, there is no power source. Y-Your car will not move otherwise!"

"I know that… I was merely enchaunting the parts…!"

A ways away, "Hm, so the circuit board goes here..."

"Maymay, you have to be _gentle_. Don't follow Ashita's example! Look at her, torturing her poor car."

Ashita protests, "No I'm not!" She totally isn't wrestling a wheel on an axle. _Screw it on_ , she remembers Kyou's instruction. "What about you, Jao? You're not even trying to make one!"

Jao exaggeratedly crosses his arms. "Mastermind or not, you can't tell me what to do!"

"Jao, can you pass me that purple body shell?"

"Sure, Maymay." Handing it to her, Jao clears his throat. "So, Ashita. How's your search for the mastermind going? Haha, don't look at me like that! That list Akito made is like a dying wish, y'know? 'Find the mastermind'. So, any ideas?"

The fanged smile on his bandanna-mask widens, inexplicably, reminding her of a skull jaw and— _an elevator?_ —

"I don't know. There's nobody I can think of." Nobody she _wants_ to think of… Ashita shakes her head. "Either way, I thought you didn't believe in a mastermind. Scare tactic, right?"

"What matters is what _you_ think, Ashita." Jao mimes a finger-gun, but before he can presumably shoot her, Kyou gets in the way.

"Surely there are better things to obsess about than _who_ the mastermind is," the Weapon Designer scoffs.

Jao laughs. "What, like when we'll be rescued? Are you still expecting your super rich family to save you?"

"I do not _need_ them. I am confident with myself. And since you are busy being _useless_ , go distribute the painting supplies."

Jao does, which, considering his previous statement… Well, Ashita can understand Saturn's hangups with the Puppeteer.

She can't help her dumb smile towards Kyou. "Don't," he says, looking fed up even as he screws her wheel in place for her. "I suffer enough of those glances from Takako."

Ashita puts two and two together. "So the both of you talked yesterday… productively?"

He hands her back her car. "Give this a test run. Make sure it works properly."

It works wondrously. Sloshing silver-green acrylic paint on a paper plate, surrounded by hubbub and sounds of nature, Ashita paints snake scales on her car. She smiles when Haruko shows off her own sky cloud design, a stark contrast to Sora's energetic racing stripes and scarlet wings… or what's _supposed_ to look like wings.

Soft, pastel colours adorn Takako's car; a warm amber for Naohiro; a red-blue spectacle for Fuku; the night sky on Chikao's, a full moon on the hood; a simple pink for Kimi; an orange fox on Hibiki's; a messy deck of cards for Kasumi; intricate purple swirls on Mayu's; a mess of smiley faces on Jao's; a field of strawberries on Sinerra's…

… and nothing on Saturn's.

"Let's have a race," Takako announces. Everyone eagerly rises from their mats, cars and remote controllers in hand. Except for Ashita, who catches Takako's stray gaze and Sinerra's very _worried_ gaze regarding a certain Occultist.

" _Hey_ , Saturn," Ashita intercepts. He all but glares at her. "O-kay, what's the problem here? Do you need help—?"

" _No_ ," he says petulantly.

Ashita pointedly eyes his skeleton of a car.

"... Pah. I hate mechanics."

"Hey, you said that right!"

"Are you mocking me?!" he half-shouts, drowned out by Sora's cheer.

"N-No! I just want to help!" Watching him push his car away, Ashita adds, "Saturn… it's okay to admit you're struggling. Everyone has their weaknesses. Yours certainly isn't magick!"

"Magick cannot help me build a tiny vehickle…" Saturn stares at the race happening across the room, before he finally sighs, "In truth, I feel… helpless. Sin offers her compassion, but I do not want to hold her back…"

Ashita almost wants to laugh. " _Saturn_ ," she shakes his shoulder. "You think you're hopeless, don't you? B-But, you're not!" she quickly adds. "Believe me, Sinerra has the same worry. You two are more alike than you think. So… talk it out with her. For now, I'll help you. Is that okay?"

Red eyes appraise her. Then, "Okay."

He still enchants it anyway, which might be why his bejeweled rainbow of a car takes fourth place the first time he races.

Everyone has their weaknesses. Everyone has their strengths.

As they wrap up for dinner, RC cars and paint in boxes, Ashita wonders about her own efforts. After all, didn't she want to figure this place out before dying? Not that she expects to die…!

There's something she can do. Something she's good at.

It's about time for another visit...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Do you really think he'll cooperate?"

"No," Ashita answers honestly. "But I've had lots of experience talking to uncooperative people."

She and Haruko crowd around the inconspicuous 'i', the Lobby empty and quiet. Behind them, Takako and Kimi chat idly in the Dining Hall, the faint clink of dishes being washed in the Kitchen. Ashita goes to poke the 'i'.

She's a breadth away when Kasumi appears, woah!

"What're you _doing_?" the Casino Host asks accusingly.

"Ashita wants to interrogate Shufukuma," Haruko explains. "Want to join in, Kasumi?"

"I'm busy—"

"No, it'd be great!" Ashita blocks her path. "You know how to handle scumbags, right? You can help us get answers from Shufukuma! It worked last time! We can all gang up on him!"

Kasumi actually looks pensive. "Alright… Let's see how this goes."

Excited, Ashita taps the 'i'. Immediately the tile under her heel flips—yelping, Ashita backpedals and nearly collides into Haruko, who nearly collides into Kasumi, whoops.

"You again!" Shufukuma hisses up at them. "And you brought friends! You're going to do what I think you're going to do, aren't you? I've heard about this on the news; you're gonna cyberbully me!"

"What, no! You're going to answer our questions, even if I have to spam the 'i'!"

"Grrgh, fine! I was so generous with yesterday's Lesson, too…!"

Kasumi lets out an explosive breath. "Stop being a shithead. Tell us what your agenda is."

"Exactly—why abduct people for Killing Games?" Haruko chimes in.

"I was talking about _our_ situation," Kasumi says, thin-lipped. "Why is some mastermind interested in watching _us_ kill each other? Don't tell me it's for the 'despair lulz'. There has to be a better reason."

"Why, because everything has to be a conspiracy?" Shufukuma mocks.

Ashita frowns. "There _is_ a reason—you said so yourself, when we first met you. To regain someone's trust."

"Oops, I did say that. I guess it still applies!"

Ashita tries not to pout. "Okay—group huddle! So," she says, blocking a seething Shufukuma from view, "how do we want to approach this?"

Kasumi raises a brow. "Shouldn't we have planned that before summoning him? Tch, either way, this is a lost cause. Whatever we do, he'll just weasel out of it."

Haruko says, "Maybe we can pick him up. Make him feel like he has no choice!"

"Do you wanna feel what Mukuro Ikusaba felt?" the bear threatens. Haruko pales. "I thought so! Now, if you're going to be dithering, I might as well go!"

Now, Ashita's in an interrogating mood. She can be very dedicated in getting someone to talk. Case in point: taking Haruko's suggestion and picking Shufukuma up.

"You're. Not. Going. Anywhere!" She faces him outwards and hugs him close. "Wow, you're weirdly soft."

"This is violence—!"

"Technically it's extreme affection," Haruko points out. She bends slightly to look the bear in the eye. "Okay, question time. I want to know why the Legacy is operating Killing Games. Not just Ultimates, but civilians too…?!"

"Gggrh, didn't you listen to my History Lesson? We do it because it's our Junko's will! How we ensure her legacy! It's a trend that's shaken the whole world, and we're very proud of spreading it! Hell, we even have people volunteering to be in Games! That's how cool it's become!"

"You're sick. There's no way that's happening," Kasumi snaps, but the shudder to her voice is palpable.

"You sure? You were there during the Tragedy. People are capable of unfathomable things…! Murder, deceit, corruption—!"

"Ashita, shake him," Kasumi hisses.

"Uh," Ashita says, because even she has some shred of self-preservation. "How about another question? Like, why only make the Warden's Room inaccessible now…?"

"Forget that," Kasumi says. "I understand a mastermind within us, but I want to know why your _leader_ is a part of our Game. What does that make _us_?"

Shufukuma's pause sends chills down her… chest. Ashita can practically feel his circuitry humming in her arms.

"Sorry, lady," the bear drawls. "That's a _spoiler question_. One I'll happily answer, _ergh_ … sometime in the future."

Kasumi throws her hands up in frustration. Even Haruko looks at a loss for words. Sensing a dead end, Ashita quickly turns him around.

"Look," she starts, "you've been very generous with your… context. But… we want to know why you're doing this. _All_ of this—the Killing Games, the abducting people business. Despair can't be the only reason. If it is… then why? Why continue Junko Enoshima's legacy? What makes you want to rely on despair so much…?"

"You're asking the wrong questions," Kasumi huffs, as Shufukuma's eye blazes.

It's a piercing blue; a pattern of pixels brought to life by _someone_...

"Personally, I've always considered despair and hope to be two sides of the same coin…" Shufukuma suddenly claps his mouth. "I've said too much! This is your fault! I'm outta here! You all better savour your happiness, because I'll dish out the motive tomorrow! It's a ripper, upupupu!"

Wrestling from her grip, Shufukuma disappears into the floor…

"That was a waste of time," Kasumi grumbles.

"We'll get him next time," Haruko reassures, holding her arms up like a strongman. "Every mountain seems daunting at first, but you just need to approach it step by step!" Step by step… "Ashita?"

 _I've always considered despair and hope to be two sides of the same coin._

"I think," Ashita says, "I need to change tack."

"What?"

"Bugging Shufukuma like this isn't enough. I need to form a _rapport_ with him. If he opens up, he's bound to be more cooperative."

"Tch. It's always cooperation with you…" Kasumi shakes her head. "I'm sorry Ashita, but you can't charm everybody. Sometimes you need to take what you want."

Ashita considers this. "You were asking all the right questions, Kasumi. You too, Haruko! But… it takes a lot more to get the right answers. I'm willing to endure Shufukuma's mocking to get them."

Despair has a source. If she can't talk to their supposed mastermind… she can inquire the next best thing. Even if he _is_ a (surprisingly soft) four-inch animatronic bear.

For now, she waves Haruko and Kasumi goodnight.

The nighttime announcement blares even as her room silently greets her. Ashita takes off her coat, tosses it on her chair and goes to shower. Dries off, thinks of today and plops on her bed.

Akito's lacquered gaze chides her.

"I think you had it wrong," Ashita says. "We don't need to 'find the mastermind'. We need to understand them.

"I know you wouldn't have agreed. You might've even called me a retard…

"But you always assumed the worst about people. I'm different. It's my job to hear them out. Lend an ear, and get answers. No matter what."

 _What kind of question is that?_

The Interrogator bolts up.

That _memory_ —

Ashita yelps. Someone's rang her intercom. Opening her door, she blinks at her visitor.

"Sinerra? Is everything alright?"

The Poet straightens. "Y-Yes! I hope I did not disturb you…"

"N-Not at all... What's up?"

"I… merely want to invite you to Sattie's seance." What the _what_ now? "Sattie and I talked… and we came up with this idea together. He and Chikao are already at the Meditation Space making preparations. W-We wanted you to be there before we started."

"Oh! That's pretty cool!" Ashita hums, "I once heard that the more people you have in a seance, the better the reception."

"It isn't only that… This seance will be to communicate w-with Akito's spirit."

"... Come again?"

Sinerra fidgets. "We know how c-close you and Akito were… and you spoke of interrogation with Haruko in the Dining Hall. Th-This would be a good chance to ask Akito who he s-saw that night…"

The mastermind…

Ashita remembers to breathe. Looks at Sinerra's expectant gaze and says, "Alright."

Following Sinerra, she can't help but feel frazzled…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"So," Ashita says as they go downstairs, "why the Meditation Space? Do you need a big space? Is it cuz it's quiet? Wait, it's not actually quiet. Can it be?"

"I-It is the only place we can have the seance…! Th-This specific ritual is actually practiced by our tribe, the Illuminatius. Sattie and I had to adapt it…"

Ashita beams. "I'm glad you two talked things out!"

Sinerra blushes, and Ashita tries not to tease her for it.

The Meditation Space is dark when they enter. While functioning, the wall screen is dimmed, pictures of the forest and bees, waterfalls and shadowy valleys fading into each other. "Welcome, Dike," Chikao greets, seemingly chuckling at his inside joke.

Ashita blinks at the sight before her; Saturn tending to a candle, one of many lit with dancing orange flames inside the points of what looks like a giant, shiny sand-drawn star. All the yoga mats are to one side, as the whole drawing occupies a good chunk of the floor. "This is… a very elaborate looking ritual!"

Saturn scoffs. "It is medyo-ker. I had to make do with what was available. Our tribal seances are typickally performed outdoors, but since we are trapped, this _mimicry_ ," he gestures to background noise of nature, "has to suffice. We at least have a dark space and candles, but no sand…"

"Huh? Then what's all this… stuff…"

"W-We did what we c-could to substitute," Sinerra says quietly. She kneels in the middle of the star… made of multicolored glitter.

"You both did a splendid job. I myself have never seen a pentacle this elaborate since I went traveling to Timbuktu," Chikao says.

Saturn goes red at that, but Ashita definitely won't point that out. Steeling herself, she kneels beside Sinerra. "Okay," she says, "how do we do this?

Saturn clears his throat. "We will need to join hands. I will recite an inc'ntation during which _nobody_ is to interrupt." His look towards Ashita does not go unnoticed, ehe… "Once I have anchored the firefighter's spirit, we will talk to him. However, he will only be able to write his answers."

He gestures to the thin spread of glitter between them. "Because this seance is rude—rudidmen— _basic_ ," Saturn growls, "he may not answer in the best way… Any questions?"

Ashita bites her lip. "What do we do once he… tells us who he saw that night?"

Chikao fills the silence. "Let us cross that bridge when we get there."

Saturn starts chanting in a different language, and Ashita tries not to worry. _What if what if what if_ creeps up on her—but she silences those nagging words… by wondering instead if this seance will actually work. Not that she doubts Saturn, patented Ultimate Occultist! But, it's just… _seances_.

"Akito Yoichi," Saturn almost whispers. "You are held fast in our earthly embrace. I know because I can sense your otherworldly anger… at our blatant use of open flames, pah… Can you communicate with us?"

There's a long, long pause in which they sit, hands joined, staring at Saturn's reddening face.

Then a line is drawn and Ashita forgets to breathe.

Chikao leans forward. Saturn looks chuffed, and Sinerra… looks very worried for Ashita's sanity.

"Are you alright?" she whispers.

With Akito's spirit suddenly occupying the same space as her? No. Yes. _Maybe_.

"Sorry. I'm just new to this…!" Without thinking, Ashita asks, "So—Akito… H-How are you?"

From the look on Saturn's face, she might as well have asked 'how was dying?' "Do _not_ answer that," he says firmly. "Firefighter, did you meet the mastermind?"

Ashita's mouth suddenly goes dry. Something— _Akito_ starts writing, the glitter parting right in front of her eyes. He draws… a squiggly line.

"That was underwhelming," Chikao remarks, only to get a whiff of glitter blown his way.

"A-Akito is merely confused," Sinerra mumbles.

Chikao hums. "Then let us be more direct. Akito, who did you see last before you were murdered?"

"Maybe he's traumatised? Answering questions like that would be tough." Ashita has a growing feeling that joining this seance might've been a bad idea. Or purely hypocritical on her part.

Anyhow, a traced 'H' proves her wrong.

"Say the _name_ ," Saturn grits out.

Seeing no response, Ashita asks, "What do you mean by 'H', Akito?"

'U' he draws, and just as quickly, 'NOT U'.

'NO'.

He starts drawing a spiral.

"He is confused again," Sinerra says. The spiral keeps growing.

"He died a violent death. That tends to affect a spirit's recollecktion." Saturn grouses, "If only I had access to a forest and sand…!"

"Uh, guys," Ashita says. The drawn spiral is reaching the edge of the glitter spread. "Akito's still confused and he's run out of space."

"He hasn't," Chikao mutters.

A terrible sound pierces the air—like claws scraping concrete. Ashita watches, horrified, as Akito scratches the wooden floor, spiral unbroken—

The candles go out. The screen of nature powers down.

Darkness.

Total darkness, except for twin red dots.

"Okay," Ashita says in the strangled silence.

There's a wheeze—Sinerra surges forward, hand leaving Ashita's.

" _Sattie_ ," she says hurriedly. Glitter crunches. Red dots blink. What—?

"Hey," Ashita says, voice weak, dread settling in. Sinerra starts whispering, ("It's okay, it's okay—")

Ashita tries, "What's going on—is everything alright?"

"Sattie doesn't like the dark," is Sinerra's quick reply. More whispering. More crunching glitter.

Ashita thinks someone's in front of her.

"It's me," Chikao says, deathly calm.

"It's too dark; I can't see your worried face," Ashita says half-jokingly. Her mind screams a million questions— _focus_. "What happened? Everything suddenly turned off."

She hears Saturn grumble. Chikao says, "Shufukuma's doing, I presume. This seance was risky to begin with."

"Then—we should find the exit, get some light!" Standing up, Ashita marches to where she's sure the door is… and if she has to feel her way up a wall then there's nobody who can see it.

"Don't worry Saturn," she says. "We'll get out of here; my eyes are even getting used to the, uh, lightlessness…" She hears something. "Then your red lights will stop flashing. I think those are yours, I'm sure Sinerra told me about them before—"

Shouting.

Why does she hear—?

 _Thud thud thud_

"Do you hear that?" Chikao asks.

"Sin… I… too much energy…" _Thud thud thud_. "Had not… enough for dinner…"

"Rest, Sattie," Sinerra mumbles.

Ashita leans closer to the wall. "Hey," she says—is that—?

 _Bang_ —

—a deafening roar—

— _she's thrown off her feet_ —

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _She's entering a building. Excitement frazzles her. The elevator dings open, and a skull greets her._

 _"Hello," she says._

 _His eyes narrow._

 _"... Tch."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Consciousness comes knocking and Ashita groans awake. Squinting does nothing; it's still dark, a high-pitched wail in her ears…

" _Ashita_ ," says a familiar voice. Hands gently help her sit; she thinks she hears yelling. "Ashita, can you hear me? Are you alright?"

"Chikao?... Yeah, just rattled." Tucking strands behind her ears, Ashita furrows her brows. Looks behind her. "Is Sinerra—?"

"Shouting for help? Most definitely." Chikao's silhouette gestures somewhere. "Saturn is currently unconscious. He is fine," he emphasises, "merely drained. The seance exhausted much of his energy."

 _Help_ , rings in the background. "Before—what happened?"

"An explosion, from what I can surmise. I was willing to venture outside but Sinerra didn't want that. She thought it too dangerous…" Chikao hums. "I trust her intuition, and her bracelet."

Her Fates Bracelet! Ashita remembers now; the Demona siblings' bracelets that tells them they're in danger. Even now, she sees the red of Saturn's blink faintly. Danger… she doesn't need a bracelet to tell her that. She can feel it in her gut—something is wrong. An explosion—?

Ashita fumbles to her feet.

"Easy now," Chikao says, steadying her.

Sinerra's voice trembles, "I-I think someone is c-coming—"

A loud _thud!_ cuts her off, eliciting a scream. Ashita rushes to her—blindly anyway, but her eyes are adjusting—

" _Hello?!_ "

"Haruko—?!" Ashita finds the door; light peers from the panels. "Hey, we're here!"

"Help us out!" Sinerra yells with her.

Muffled voices erupt outside—there's the sound of stone grinding against the floor, the wooden door groaning against the grooves. Suddenly, it slides open—

Haruko greets them, disheveled with stone dust and small cuts. She shines a candle on them and Ashita has never felt more relieved.

" _Haruko_ ," she nearly wails, hugging the Mountaineer a bit too strongly. Least she didn't let go of their only light source—!

Scratch that. " _You guys_ ," she hears Sora shout, "are you alright?! To hell with this, I'm coming down!"

"Watch your step!" Haruko shouts back. She then turns back to them. "What were you two doing in the Meditation Space anyway!?"

"S-Sattie and Chikao a-are inside too," Sinerra sniffles. "W-We were performing a s-seance—the lights w-went out all of a s-s-sudden and—"

"Easy, easy," Haruko assures, pulling her close. "You're okay now. You're okay…"

Ashita wants to believe that. But Sinerra's bracelet still glows, and the weight in her gut hasn't eased.

"Haruko. Good evening," Chikao says, carrying Saturn by the arms as if he were a heavy cape. Rocks rumble; landing loudly, Sora flashes them a relieved sigh.

They carefully make their way up. Jao waits for them on the second floor junction, candle in hand. "I know you told me to wait upstairs but I sorta maybe tripped on a step. Pretty sure Fuku's mad at me. Oh, he also said more of the ceiling could crumble."

Sora's probably rolling his eyes. "Geez... Okay, let's be careful going up."

Ashita would follow—except something's caught her eye.

"Can you…" she guides Haruko's candle to a clump of rocks. "Hold it there," Ashita says, squinting at the thing buried in the clump… Metal… wires… a broken, blue light…? Reaching a hand, she feels the jagged tip of a metallic canine...—!

The floor crumbles under her. Ashita yelps as hands yank her away—rocks tumbling where she was, a landslide that could've easily swept her away.

Sora lets go of her with a harsh, "Dammit, Ashita, what the hell were you doing?!"

"I'm sorry," Ashita babbles, "I saw something—I think it might've been—"

"You can tell us later. We need to leave." Haruko exhales, "If only we had belay lines…! Is there any chance Saturn can wake up?"

"I can shout in his ear," Jao offers.

"Please don't," Chikao says. Sora looks ready to punch something.

"C-Can't we carry Sattie as is…? I don't want to s-stay here…" Sinerra shudders. "I feel a bad aura e-emanating from the C-Casino…"

"I'm sure it's nothing," Ashita reassures, and resists the temptation to prove so.

She certainly doesn't expect Jao do it for her. "Ashita's right, you shouldn't worry," he says, shining light on what looks like an unstable platform of loose rocks and the crushed remains of a shelf… Sora makes a grab for him, but Jao dodges, deftly opening the Casino door. "See? Nothing but darkness."

Ashita's skin prickles.

"Th-That smell!" Sinerra covers her nose. "I-I-It's blood… I hate b-blood…!"

Jao's face falls. "Huh?"

Ashita hops over to him. Hands clammy, she steps into the dark. Steps on something that feels flat yet round.

She bends down—holds it up to Jao's candlelight.

… A pocket watch?

The lights turn on.

Sinerra screams. Ashita chokes out a breath. Before them is a prone body, the black suit crumpled as a single wound bleeds from his chest.

This—

— _this can't be real_.

Eyes fluttered open, Kyou Shinoha, Ultimate Weapon Designer, lays dead on the carpeted floor.

"Oh God," Haruko breaths out as the body discovery announcement plays.

Ashita turns to look at her—but sees the top of the doorway, at the words undoubtedly carved above it—

'NOT H'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Do you think despair will always exist?"_

 _"Yes, I am quite convinced it will."_

 _"Then… do you believe in hope for humanity?"_

 _"... If I had to give a yes or no answer, then I would say no. No, I don't."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **— CHAPTER TWO —**

 ** _Opportune Heroes_**

 **Daily Life**

 **— END —**

 **.**

 **Deadly Life**

 **— START —**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Ack *sweats*_

 _Yes, another death. I'm really sad about it too, since this is the first official not-my-OC death. All will be explained in due time, but I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts on why poor Kyou died :S_

 _I'll also put up a poll on my profile for who you think the culprit is. Until then, and thank you all for reading QuQ;_

 _ **—Jeptwin:** I don't really know what you mean? Though I can agree that Ashita's prone to letting people off the hook, though that's what makes her, yeah her._

 _ **—Rose:** Yup, no motive but definite motivation. Which is part of the mystery here, though it might be pretty obvious, uh. I wish you all the best and all the sleep *sweatdrops*_

 _ **—Abi:** Don't worry about the missed review, aha. I'm always surprised whenever you do review cuz they tend to be long! I... don't think anyone had the right guess for the culprit, which is understandable, ack. Good luck with life too :3_

 _ **—Nem:** I'm sorry Kyou's dead, the plot called for it *sweats* There are subtle flags and not-so subtle flags, and well stuff just plain offscreen. Team K is one man down :S_


	22. Investigation 02

She can't believe it.

Hadn't they spent an afternoon together? Building cars, feeling at ease… She remembers him screwing in the wheel of her car—picking red glitter off the floor—

What happened to that?

Ashita lingers in a daze as the rest converge. Warnings of loose rocks and unsteady steps echo; but panic trumps preservation (of course—one of them has _died_ —)

 _"For someone who asks so many questions, you do not do much to pursue answers."_

Why? Why did Kyou die?

 _"Waiting for that is defeatist… so is underestimating ourselves."_

Ashita shuts her eyes. The pocket watch is heavy in her grip.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"What…? Kyou…?"

"I-Is this for real…?!"

"You've got to be kidding me—" Fuku surges forward, "How—how did this happen?!"

Takako palms her face. Hard. Naohiro looks pale; they all do really. Even the ever-pale Mayu, who kneels beside Kyou's corpse and checks his pulse. "He's really dead," she says. Maybe unnecessarily; maybe out of hope that _this_ isn't real—simply a late-night mirage, nothing more.

But no.

Kyou is dead.

Shufukuma shoots out of the wall (from a panel Kyou pointed out, all those days ago—) "My my, what a turn of events!" he croons, dancing around the corpse. "I don't know if I should be miffed that a murder happened _before_ I got to dish out the motive! It's fabulous motive too… Well, there's always next time."

"Shut up," Takako says, voice harsher than Ashita's ever heard it.

" _Harsh_. Anyways, I can see you're all taking this hard in your own weird bratty ways. So here!" A collective _beep!_ resounds. "The Case File for this murder. You have forty minutes to investigate—that also means forty minutes before I delete your 'friendship messages', or whatever you call them.

"And before I forget!" he adds. "For this case, you'll be allowed to enter the Warden's Room. Good luck… Upupupu~!"

There he goes…

No one says anything for a while. Ashita can understand the shock. She _doesn't_ want to think about the distrust—the _culprit_ among them.

Surprisingly, Kimi's the first to speak.

"Okay." She addresses them with stern eyes. "I know we're all… feeling shitty about this. But we do have a time limit, and frankly I want to know how he died. So… let's split up and investigate."

"Exactly," Naohiro says quietly. "We should focus on gathering clues. We can always discuss them in the trial… As Takako would say, let's cooperate."

Ashita expects a scoff. Or Takako actually saying 'let's cooperate'. There's only shuffling, resigned footsteps.

"Hey." Haruko kneels beside her; there's sadness in her blue eyes, a steady, reassuring hand on Ashita's shoulder.

The Interrogator sucks in a breath. "I don't get how this happened. Everyone was getting along… for the most part. Weren't they…?"

Haruko sighs. "I guess… we can't always know what's on someone's mind. That's nobody's fault. _Nobody's_."

Ashita takes a deep breath. "Yeah. Okay."

"Haru!" Turning around, they see Sora approach. "Hey, I need help asking for everyone's alibis. I want to make a timeline for the trial."

Haruko looks torn. "Go, I'll be fine," Ashita says, slightly amused at the other's worry.

"If you ever need someone to talk to—"

"I'll go to Takako," Ashita finishes, and is glad when Haruko gets the half-joke.

When they leave, Ashita pulls out her Pad. Stares at her reflection for a good, long while.

Alright, she can do this. She has to...

* * *

 **Case File #2  
** The victim is Kyou Shinoha, Ultimate Weapon Designer. The time of death was around 11:20 PM. The body was found near the doorway of the Casino. Cause of death was a bullet to the heart.

* * *

11:20 PM… Most of them would be sleeping at that time. There's no way to vouch for that. At least Ashita can vouch for Sinerra, Saturn and Chikao.

On another curious matter, the Warden's Room is accessible again. Is there evidence there…? For now, the crime scene…!

"I really thought there was nothing here," she hears Jao say. He seems to be standing guard over the body, eyes blank. Steeling herself, Ashita kneels down and checks Kyou's corpse…

It's unnatural seeing him like this. Eyes barely shut, breath absent from his lips. "Just imagine he's one of those wax body doubles," Jao suggests.

"Uh, that won't help." Ashita raises a brow. "But this might…"

Gingerly, she lift's Kyou's wrist. Around it is a thick, bracelet band thing. Like a big digital watch. Ashita presses the only button there, but it does nothing.

"You think he won that at the slot machine?" Jao says.

"I don't think so…"

"Weelll, _someone_ won the gun that killed him." The Puppeteer points at the offending object, and steps back when Ashita takes it. She remembers all the action movies she watched and carefully opens the revolving cylinder.

"Six empty chambers and one bullet wound. So the culprit only had one shot and got it…? That's lucky for them. Not that that's a good thing…!"

With nothing else to inspect, she stands. "Wait, wait!" Jao perks up. "What about that thing you found? The round, gold thing?"

"The pocket watch?" The one she absently slipped into her pocket, ah. Ashita pulls it out. "I know this was Kyou's… Eh? It's still working." She caresses it in her fingers, feeling the bump of a button when—

"I'll take that!" yells a certain bear who _swipes_ the watch from her!

"Hey! That's evidence!" Ashita shouts at Shufukuma.

"You already had a look at it, what more do you want? I won't risk you brats using it! You already know more than you need to. Next time, Miss Nosy, don't steal from the crime scene!"

He's gone before Ashita can defend herself. It wasn't as if she was going keep it, or use it!...

Ashita takes one more glance at Kyou. Bullet to the heart… Quick and painless. (A shot in the dark...?)

Focus!

The slot machines are functioning, and there's no clear sign they were used. But the same model as the murder gun flashes on screen; someone definitely won it. Ashita walks away and nearly steps on… a remote controller?

"What are these doing here?" she wonders aloud. On the floor, not far from Kyou's corpse, are three remote controllers—the same ones they'd used for the RC cars. Aside from numbered sticker labels, they look ordinary, but she can't be sure… She files them away as (strange) evidence and approaches the Acrobat, Con Artist and Casino Host.

"I'm telling you, I never went down here," Hibiki stresses.

"I find that hard to believe. You two are our biggest suspects," Fuku says, arms crossed. He holds up the elevator keycard and Ashita's eyes widen.

"You think Hibiki used it?" she asks, startling them.

Fuku nods. "He _did have_ the easiest way to access it."

"You have no proof! We found that keycard on the floor; anyone could've used it."

So in front of the A.V. Room door? Ashita hums. Recalls a conversation and says, "Wait. Only Hibiki? I thought Kasumi took custody of the keycard."

Fuku looks flabbergasted. " _What_? I never knew that!"

"To be fair, she didn't let me argue against it," Hibiki says.

Kasumi, who'd been quiet, pinches the bridge of her nose. " _Look_. I never used the keycard last night; I went to bed after interrogating Shufukuma. I kept the keycard in my purse, and I have no idea how it got out."

Fuku regards her carefully. "Hm… You could be lying. Or Hibiki could've stolen it from you."

"You've got to be kidding me," the Con Artist despairs.

"H-Hey!" Ashita cuts in, waving her arms. "We can suspect each other in the trial. Right now we have to investigate."

"Fine. But I'm not letting _you_ ," Fuku says to Hibiki, "out of my sight."

Hibiki gives a long-suffering sigh. "I hate my Talent sometimes… Fuku, you better not let your bias cloud your judgement."

"Fair—but the evidence is still incriminating!"

"I didn't steal it! I know someone who _could've_ …"

They keep bickering, Kasumi noticeably facepalming. Feeling sorry, Ashita says, "Want to help me?"

Kasumi narrows her eyes.

"Alright," she says, "I've got nothing to hide. Want my alibi?"

Ashita sweatdrops. "It's fine; Sora and Haruko are collecting everyone's alibis… Which makes me wonder why they didn't get mine straightaway."

Kasumi shrugs. "Sora probably didn't want to stay."

Well. With the shock of seeing Kyou's body… Ashita can understand.

* * *

 **Added (Truth Bullets))**

 **Case File #2  
** The victim is Kyou Shinoha, Ultimate Weapon Designer. The time of death was around 11:20 PM. The body was found near the doorway of the Casino. Cause of death was a bullet to the heart.

 **Timeline of Events  
** Sora and Haruko are collecting alibis right now.

 **Mysterious Bracelet  
** Kyou has a mysterious bracelet on his wrist. It looks like a big digital watch. It has one button.

 **Gun  
** Found at the crime scene, Casino. It has six bullet chambers, all empty. From the lack of bullets save for the one lodged in Kyou's heart, the culprit likely had only one shot to kill him. The gun was won from a slot machine.

 **Pocket Watch  
** It belonged to Kyou and still functions. For some reason Shufukuma confiscated the watch, and won't let anyone use it.

 **Casino Remote Controllers  
** Three RC car remote controllers, found on the floor of the Casino. Each one is labeled with a number: '1', '2' or '3'.

 **Elevator Keycard  
** Found in front of the A.V. Room door. (Kasumi took custody of it some time before the murder, and kept it in her purse.)

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Intrigued by the strange remote controllers, Ashita (and by extension Kasumi) make a beeline for the Storage Room.

Mayu's greeting is lost on her. Ashita's eyes widen at the carving on the wall.

'M' it reads. A simple letter… 'NOT H flashes in her mind again.

"It has us confused too," Mayu says, gesturing at Takako and Kimi. "We presume it is another prank by Shufukuma…"

"Or you know," Kasumi says pointedly.

"A-Actually, it's Akito." Ashita coughs. "Long story short, I was part of a seance where we talked to Akito briefly, and he'd trace his response in glitter. I know for a fact he wrote the words above the Casino doorway. This 'M' is his doing."

"Wait a minute." Disbelief tinges Kimi's voice. "You're saying Akito's _ghost_ left graffiti? You're kidding, right?"

"I'm not! Sinerra, Saturn and Chikao can vouch for me, they were part of the seance. I'm telling you; Akito wrote that," she points to the carved letter. "I'm sure it's a clue."

Kasumi sighs. "I still think it's the mastermind's doing… then again, I don't know what they have to gain spelling an alphabet. We should check the boxes where the RC cars are stored."

"Over here," Kimi says. She points to boxes on the floor, filled with their colorful automobile creations… "We went through them after seeing those remote controllers. Only 11 there—it's the same for the RC cars."

"I'd say that a few of us wanted to race," Mayu says, "but considering the controllers were at the crime scene, that seems unlikely… Unless the culprit lost and was a bad sport."

Ashita sweatdrops. "Maybe save that theory for the trial, Mayu."

"Perhaps we should consider whose cars are missing," Takako says quietly.

"I don't think that'd be worthwhile," Kasumi says. "The culprit wouldn't be dumb enough to take their own car."

"Of course…"

Ashita frowns. The Psychiatrist hasn't moved from her spot since they entered, and Ashita's never seen her so listless. "Takako? Are you okay?"

"Yes, merely scatterbrained…"

Kimi shakes her head. "Okay, that's it. We're going to have a talk. Or rather _you're_ going to talk." Ignoring the Takako's confusion, Kimi grabs her by the arm and out of the room. Ashita blinks.

"Death is a heavy burden," Mayu says solemnly.

"… In any case, it looks like we're done here," Kasumi says.

Ashita nods. "Warden's Room next."

As the pair leave, she glances back at the box of cars. She had fun racing them.

They all had—hadn't they…?

* * *

 **Added (Truth Bullets))**

 **Graffiti in Casino  
** Carved above the doorway is 'NOT H'.

 **Letter Graffiti  
** 'M' carved in the Storage Room.

 **Missing RC Kits  
** Three RC cars and three remote controllers are missing from their Storage Room boxes.

* * *

Ashita and Kasumi are crossing the Lobby when Sora shouts; he's in the Dining Hall, waving a hand. "Ash, Kaz! Can we get a moment?"

Haruko is with him, along with a certain trio. Saturn's slumped on the table, still fast asleep, Chikao and Sinerra seated on either side of him. "Sattie's okay," the latter says. "W-We will wake him for the trial, but he is very drained…"

"So that seance wasn't a joke," Kasumi remarks.

Sora scratches his head. "It's hard to argue against three accounts. Four, if Ash confirms it. I got the gist—that Sin approached you after the nighttime announcement, around 10:10 PM. Haru said you three," he gestures to them and Kasumi, "were interrogating Shufukuma before that. That right?"

Ashita nods. She gives him her alibi before showing him her 'spent time' notifications (not that she had any tonight).

"Thanks; all checks out, Ash," Sora says.

"Smart," Kasumi hums. "Asking for alibis first to see if people would lie, then matching it up with cold hard evidence…"

"Yeah, it was Fuku's idea." Sora looks amused. "Why, are you hiding something Kaz?"

Kasumi rolls her eyes. "Night for me was dinner, that interrogation, then…" She gives a long-suffering sigh. "I talked with Hibiki before going to bed."

"Like," Ashita says, "in his bed or—?"

"Why," Kasumi says.

Sora's stifling laughter (though Ashita has no idea why that'd be funny nor insulting). "Alright, you both check out," he says, checking Kasumi's notifications.

"Can we be sure of that?" Chikao interjects. "Kasumi had possession of the keycard, after all."

Ashita blinks. "How do you know that?"

"He was there when I took it from Hibiki." Kasumi raises her chin. "So, you suspect me too? To save time; no, I don't have the keycard on me now. I lost it at some point, because it suddenly turned up in the Casino."

Chikao cups his chin. "A likely story. Regardless, my suspicions are to do with the gun. The culprit certainly won that from a slot machine; only you, Hibiki and Fuku have had extended contact with the Casino. And _you_ , by your own admission, recently acquired the keycard for yourself."

Ashita gulps. What he's saying isn't false, but…! "H-How about we prove this? Kasumi, how many coins do you have on you? If you have 16, that means you never used any."

"They're all in my room," Kasumi says curtly.

Chikao extends a hand. "May I search through your purse?"

Scoffing, Kasumi rips it open and spills the contents on the table.

"Makeup and a personal deck of cards." Chikao says, "May I search your room?"

" _Fine_ ," Kasumi huffs; she stalks out, Chikao following suit. With a shrug, Sora and Haruko take their leave, too.

Ashita turns to Sinerra. "Will you be fine like this?"

"Y-Yes… I'm sorry Sattie and I cannot assist in the investigation…"

"Don't be! You've been through a lot." Ashita gestures to her bracelet. "At least you aren't in glaring danger… Sinerra?"

"I just…!" She doesn't need to finish; Ashita can read the brimming tears in her eyes. _Why did this happen? Why did Kyou die? Why did anyone have to die?_

The seance was supposed to give them answers. To stop this Killing Game, stop this dread in their hearts. There wasn't even a motive—not one Shufukuma gave out. What reason could anyone have had to kill Kyou—?!

Sinerra's voice cuts through. "Ashita…?"

"Ah! I'm fine, just thinking…! I'll see you later, Sinerra. You too, Saturn."

Ashita can vouch for them, for Chikao. She can at least do that…

* * *

 **Added (Truth Bullets))**

 **Timeline of Events UPDATED  
** Sora and Haruko are collecting alibis right now.

\- After dinner, Ashita, Haruko and Kasumi interrogated Shufukuma. Ashita and Haruko went to their rooms before the nighttime announcement; Kasumi chatted with Hibiki before going to (her) bed.

Sinerra approached Ashita around 10:10 PM for the seance. She, Ashita, Saturn and Chikao tried communicating with Akito. The blackout disturbed the seance; Ashita heard a gunshot moments before the explosion occurred. 

Haruko later helped the group get out. Sinerra didn't like the Casino's aura; Jao went inside. The lights turned on and that's how they discovered Kyou's corpse.

* * *

There's no one in the Dorms corridor. Although, there _is_ a shocking sight: another carving, this time a 'P' on Kyou's door. Ashita frowns. What was Akito trying to tell them? Gently, she traces the letter. Kyou's nameplate stares blankly at her, a pixelated shell...

… They can go in the victim's room, can't they?

A door behind her opens; startled, Ashita watches Kasumi and Chikao file out. " _There_ you are," the former sighs, purse swinging on her arm. " _Thankfully_ , his search didn't take long… even though you trashed my room…"

"I had to be thorough," Chikao says. "But yes, I found 16 Shufukoins in her bedside drawer. Ashita, do you plan to search Kyou's room? Great minds really do think alike; like a hive mind, or the Graeae sisters, who shared one eye and one tooth amongst them…"

"That's… kinda unhygienic." Ashita says, "Let's go in Kyou's room, I'm sure we'll find something inside."

They do straightaway. It's honestly jarring, walking inside and seeing giant letters carved on the walls above your now dead friend's room… (Other than that, Kyou's room is as neat as a prison cell.)

"You'd think Akito would leave us more literate clues," Chikao considers.

"'FAR DAY'," Ashita reads. The letters are jagged, far apart, a mark in the gap between 'R' and 'D' that could be an apostrophe. What does it mean?

Suddenly determined, she rifles through Kyou's desk, the others searching the rest of the room.

"On the topic of graffiti," Kasumi says offhand, peering under the bed, "I don't see how a ghost could scratch letters on solid, physical stone. Then again, I don't know why the stairwell exploded… Was that another way to kill Kyou? Seems extreme."

"Perhaps it was a way for the culprit to cover their tracks," Chikao says from where he rifles through Kyou's closet.

Cover their tracks? Could that be it…?

Ashita remembers—in the dark, in the candlelight, feeling a toothy, metal canine… that had definitely been one of Shufukuma's mechanical dogs!

But why? Did they get caught up in the explosion? What were they doing by the stairs?

Crap. Frowning, Ashita moves the tools and thingamabobs on Kyou's desk.

She should've told Sora and Haruko. Then again, Ashita can easily bring it up at the trial; she's practically verified as innocent. Especially since the murder happened… right above her head.

There was a gunshot.

She's sure of that. Right before the explosion, before she passed out, there was a _bang_! That's definitely worth noting—

Ashita's eyes widen.

Blueprints. Lots of them; actual blue paper with chalky grids, depicting outlandish structures… She never expected to see this hidden under the cloth that covered Kyou's desk.

Is this what he did for fun? Draw things he wished to one day build? Ashita wouldn't call weapon-designing a moral career, but this seemed more than that. She thumbs through blueprints of buildings, towers, bridges and fortresses—so detailed and complicated in their penned designs. He had drawn so many ambitious dreams…

"I never knew," she says quietly.

"What was that, Ashita?" Kasumi asks.

"Nothing…! Just… I never thought there'd be another victim. Especially Kyou… He was always so confident with himself."

Kasumi hums. "He was definitely stubborn… Even when I gave him shit in Akito's trial, he stood his ground."

"Confidence," Chikao intones. "Hn… Kyou always struck me as someone rather conflicted. He said escape was futile, yet helped Akito. How intriguing… I wonder what his hopes were—if they were truly hopeful, or the product of spite, of despairing cynicism…"

Kasumi scoffs, "Does it always have to segue into despair and hope with you?"

"Why would I not want to study that myth unfolding before me? Surely that History Lesson has evoked those feelings within you. That, and memories."

Ashita perks up. "Memories? What do you mean?"

Chikao chuckles. "Everyone I chatted with hours ago told me of deja vu dreams. Naohiro and I concluded they were memories. Fleeting, but important. I had hoped Takako would bring them up in the bonding session, but it seemed she wanted us to, hn, remain blissful."

On a subconscious level, Ashita knows what he means. Yet _that memory_ escapes her. She had it in her grasp—no, she can determine it later. Right now, they have Kyou's death to answer.

She flips another design when a certain one catches her eye.

This one isn't on blue paper, rather white. It's crudely drawn compared to the other designs. Ashita makes out the shape of a car and pen-colored wires attached to some rectangular thing… Certain words have her straighten in horror.

' _RC car', 'bomb', 'remote-controlled'_.

"My oh my," Chikao says from where he hovers over her shoulder. "What did Kyou have planned…?"

"You can't mean…?!"

"What the _hell_ ," Kasumi joins in, alarmed. "What is this—?!"

Chikao gently takes the blueprint from her. "It seems Kyou affixed a bomb to one of our RC cars. It's most certainly the cause of the stairwell explosion."

Ashita gawks between the crude weapon drawing and the other, elaborate designs. "That doesn't seem right," she says helplessly. "Why would Kyou detonate a bomb?! Isn't that vandalism, against the rules—?!" (But she found that robot dog, didn't she…?)

"That is the mystery, isn't it?" Chikao neatly folds the blueprint and tucks it in his shirt. "My, my… And I thought Akito's death was a cautionary tale…"

He walks out; Kasumi, with one long look at the desk, follows after him. "Come on, Ashita," she says.

Ashita gulps. Stares at the blueprints—at the graffiti etched on the walls, from a firefighter their now dead friend once aided… Tearing her eyes away, Ashita leaves.

To find Mayu… looking up.

It's kind of unsettling how far back her neck can bend. "Uh, Mayu? What're you doing?"

"I think," the Dollmaker says, "we could explode at any moment."

Huh?

Ashita looks up and promptly pales.

Upside down on the ceiling above them is Hibiki's fox-print RC car, fully weaponised (and liberally stuck with duct tape). A glaring '1' is labeled on the hood.

"I am informed that bombs have timers," Mayu blissfully continues. "It's such a shame that the beauty of my death must be chipped away by a countdown…!"

Kasumi sighs. "Calm down; it works on a remote control. That's what the blueprint said."

"Regardless, Shufukuma would not want us to die this way," Chikao says. "On another note, I thought the only bomb was in the stairwell. I certainly didn't expect one to be right above our heads."

"Oh, there is another one." At their alarmed looks Mayu says, "On the ceiling of the Dining Hall. Sinerra found it."

They rush over immediately, passing Sinerra and a half-awake Saturn in the Lobby (the former pale and the latter grumbling). "It's the same one," Ashita intones, looking up at Fuku's weaponised car, labeled '2'. "If we count it all up, including the one that exploded… we have three bombs."

Kasumi crosses her arms. "They're labeled like the three remote controllers at the crime scene. There were meant to be detonated there."

"I-It can't be," Sinerra says, lip wobbling. "Why would anyone do that…? Those bombs—they would have killed us all!"

"We were lucky to have been in the Meditation Space," Chikao says. "Then again, Saturn's sigils around our doors would have protected us… Either way, it seems Kyou had malicious intent."

"That can't be right," Ashita argues. "Why weaponise the cars we made with him for fun?!"

"Because that's what he does. Weapon designing," Kasumi says. "Or what he _did_ , anyway…"

 _"When others assume the worse about me, they are not wrong. There is nothing good about my work, nor the dedication I invest in watching the world shoot in circles."_

Kyou's words echo in Ashita's mind. With a huff, she hops on the table. " _Ashita_ , what're you doing?!" Kasumi barks.

"I don't think Kyou built the bombs. The gun came from a slot machine. It could be the same for these bombs! The blueprint said they were joined together, right?" Ashita firmly unsticks the tape and brings down the car. "I'm going to check if the bombs on the slot machine screens are the same as this one."

"That won't prove anything!" Kasumi eyes her pointedly. "Even if that's true, Kyou could've won the bombs _and_ still built them into the cars."

Mouth wobbling, Ashita slumps. "I just—don't want to believe it…"

"Right, right… but you're asking the wrong question. What's important is why _this_ bomb," Kasumi gestures to the Dorms, "and _that_ one didn't detonate."

"Or why Kyou planned to detonate them from the Casino," Chikao chimes in.

"Kyou did what now?" A newly-arrived Sora blinks at them, Haruko's brows furrowed.

"We can discuss that later," Chikao says. "Can we ask a favor from you two? Can you take this RC car and see if the bomb affixed to it matches the bombs displayed on the slot machines?"

Haruko pales. "A-A bomb?!"

A vague explanation doesn't ease the Mountaineer and Pilot's concerns, but Ashita gives them the RC bomb anyhow. She also mentions the gunshot and crushed robot dog.

"That reminds me," Ashita says, "I meant to check the Warden's Room. There's bound to be something there."

"W-Wouldn't the explosion have destroyed the way there?" Sinerra says, from where she supports a drowsy Saturn.

"Only one way to find out."

* * *

 **Added (Truth Bullets))**

 **Kasumi's Shufukoins  
** She has 16 Shufukoins in her room; the same amount everyone started with.

 **Letter Graffiti UPDATED  
** 'M' carved in the Storage Room, and 'P' carved in Kyou's door, Dorms.

 **Graffiti in Kyou's Room  
** Carved on the walls of Kyou's room is 'FAR DAY'. There is a mark between 'R' and 'D' that may be an apostrophe.

 **Crushed Robot Dog  
** In the Casino Floor stairway junction, one of Shufukuma's mechanical dogs was crushed under rubble.

 **RC Bomb Blueprint  
** Found in Kyou's Room; messily scrawled compared to other detailed blueprints on his desk. Depicts a bomb affixed to a RC car, detonation via remote control.

 **RC Bombs  
** Weaponised, labeled RC cars, detonation via remote control. There are three in total: in the Dorms, the Dining Hall, and the Stairway. Only the one in the Stairway exploded.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Turns out that Shufukuma placed supports at some point. As rickety as they look, they don't creak when she and Kasumi head upstairs to the Prison Floor. (Ashita nearly knocks Kasumi to the floor after backpedaling away from a robot dog. But it doesn't chase them, which she's honestly thankful for.)

"Can't believe Shufukuma left Akito's red string," Ashita says absently. It's the only reason they don't get lost; before long they're staring at the Warden's Room door… which is all scratched up.

"Claw marks," Kasumi says with a raised brow. They go inside and find Hibiki, Fuku and Naohiro by the control panel—and if things aren't already strange, there's another carving on the wall; a jagged 'E'.

"Weird, right?" Naohiro adds, "Chikao told me about the seance. I looked around; there aren't anymore random letters besides this one and the ones in the Dorms and Storage Room."

"That's good to know," Ashita says. She and Kasumi briefly explain what they found: the RC bombs, the blueprint in Kyou's room. The trio's shock is palpable; Fuku himself boggles.

"Kyou built the bombs? I know he wasn't friendly, but I never imagined that from him…!"

Hibiki clicks his tongue. "The most dangerous guys are right under our noses. I guess we know what the culprit was trying to do."

Ashita and Kasumi blink in unison. "We do?"

"Think about it: Weapon Designer builds bombs and scatters them around the place. One of us found out, got a gun, and shot him before he could blow everyone to kingdom come."

"Technically one-third of the job was done," Fuku says. "And I'd like to point out that the gun was _got_ from a slot machine."

"I know what you're doing," Hibiki harrumphs. "You're placing the blame on _me_ so it's not on _you_. That's right—I'm accusing you of stealing the keycard!"

"Fuku only goes to the Casino to keep an eye on you. There'd be no point for him to go alone," Naohiro defends.

"I'm not joining whatever this is," Kasumi says pointedly to Hibiki. "Is that 'E' graffiti the only clue here?"

Naohiro frowns. "We looked around, but nothing else stands out."

"There has to be _something_ ," Ashita says. She approaches the control panel, fingers brushing over the buttons, ports, switches; glances at a surveillance screen and sees Kyou's corpse splayed on the Casino floor.

He can't have done it. With an explosive breath, Ashita falls back on the office chair. Rolls back, and lets out a gasp.

"What?" Hibiki asks.

"The electrical grid," Ashita babbles. She points at the metal box under the panel. "That could've caused the blackout! Or be part of it!"

Fuku rushes to it. "We have to know for certain!"

"Why don't we ask Shufukuma?" Kasumi snarks.

"[ _Ask me what?!_ ]"

They all flinch when a two-toned bear flashes on the screens. Ashita seizes the chance; "We need to know if that grid runs all the electricity in the compound. And if, say poking it, can cause a blackout."

Shufukuma complains, "[ _Why not ask me who the culprit is, while you're at it?!_ ]"

"You want a fair game, don't you?"

"[ _... You interfering brats. Be glad you're entertaining! Fine; yes, that grid runs everything in this joint._ ]" When Ashita looks ready to speak, he hastily adds, "[including _Litnnect, alright?! And no, the blackout was_ not _my fault._ ]"

"Then one of us did it," Fuku concludes, turning to Hibiki.

"I did _not_ do this," the Con Artist argues.

"I didn't say it was you."

"You had that _look_. Didn't he, Kasumi?"

Kasumi looks resigned. "Yes, he had that look. But he didn't outright accuse you."

"[ _I disagree,_ ]" Shufukuma cheerfully says.

"Would you like a stroll?" Naohiro offers Ashita, while the others devolve in their usual back-and-forth. Ashita has never felt more relieved at a question.

* * *

 **Added (Truth Bullets))**

 **Warden's Room Door  
** The outside of the door is all scratched up. They look like claw marks.

 **Letter Graffiti UPDATED  
** 'M' carved in the Storage Room; 'P' carved in Kyou's door, Dorms; and 'E' carved in the Warden's Room.

 **Electrical Grid  
** In the Warden's Room. Shufukuma confirmed that it runs all electricity in the compound, including the Litnnect system. Possibly involved in the cause of blackout.

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Ashita says as they round a corner, totally and somehow lost, "even the Pads didn't work?"

"Nope. We were lucky to find candles and the stovetop." Naohiro hums. "I'm sure we all woke up to check the noise; I'm not sure who was at the stairs first, but Kasumi, Hibiki and I lit the candles. Haruko heard Sinerra shouting and decided to investigate."

Ashita nods. "I see… Actually, the Pad thing makes sense. They're part of the Litnnect system, which was affected by the blackout." At least they have that mystery down pat. Yet…

Why was Kyou at the Casino? Why does he have a blueprint for an RC bomb in his room? Is that really why he was killed…?

Naohiro lightly shakes her shoulder. "Ashita?" Ah!

"Sorry, this case is messing with me. I didn't expect things to go this way… Should I have? Kyou seemed fine at the bonding session… He finally came along and stopped worrying about masterminds and that." Naohiro chuckles, and Ashita frowns. "What?"

"You worry a lot too," he says. "About answers."

"... I wish I didn't have to."

They finally find the stairs. Going down, Ashita perks up at the sight of Kimi and Takako. "Hey! Are you… Are you two okay?"

Kimi shrugs while Takako… sighs, "I am… not, if I'm being honest. I… didn't expect Kyou to die. Much less put himself in that position." She palms her face. "Kyou risked something. I do not know what, but he did. _Someone_ did not like that…"

Ashita feels dread at what she's hinting. "Takako," she says, "you're not saying…?"

"That this is exactly like Akito's case? Perhaps I am… Perhaps there _is_ someone working against all of us."

Kimi huffs, "Not you too. This isn't a cop out like before; _one of us_ did this to him. Where there's a victim, there's a culprit. Let's not complicate things."

"The human psyche is complicated. People are not always forthright with their concerns. Why do you think I've been offering everyone comfort?... Distrust is natural, but it can be crippling. You cannot force trust, but you can give it a reason to blossom…" Takako grits her teeth. "At this point, I only want to understand…"

She walks away then, Shufukuma's voice ringing, "[ _Alright brats, clue time is over! Please meet up at the elevator on the Main Floor! If you resist, I'll set the dogs on you! If you take too long, I'll make 'em give you a gentle shove!_ ]"

Ashita turns to Kimi. "Does Takako… blame herself?"

"Pretty much… Last night, Kyou and I got to talking. He seemed pissy so I told him to talk to Takako. He didn't want to, said they argued earlier. Guess they reached an understanding."

Ashita slumps. In a way, she's happy Kyou got along with Takako. He ended up volunteering at the bonding session, hadn't he? See—he wasn't a bad person at heart. Maybe, in another time, he would've kept teaching them. Shown his blueprints… Or kept scorning them. Scorning the world. Considering their circumstances—the Legacy—orchestrated Killing Games—an actual Ultimate Mastermind—Ashita doesn't blame him.

Why did this happen?

Mechanical dogs hiss behind them. Naohiro taps her on the shoulder.

"Let's go, Ashita. They're waiting for us."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

All of them—all _14_ of them—crowd around the elevator of the Lobby. Faces grim, stances uneasy. It's happening again. One of them is guilty.

Hadn't they spent an afternoon together? Building cars, roleplaying, reaching out… There wasn't even a motive. There hadn't been anything to force their hand. (She can't know that for certain though, can she—?)

"Alright, brats," Shufukuma croons. "You know the drill. Find the culprit, live for another day. Fail to do so, you're all toast except for the killer! Upupupu… This is going to be an _interesting_ trial!"

The elevator doors whoosh open behind him. Wordlessly they file in, doors closing before the sight of Shufukuma's sharp, sharp grin.

Didn't Ashita want to understand him?

She wants to understand so many things. Lend an ear. Get answers. Hear the culprit out… before she has to vote them off.

Haruko starts relaying the timeline she and Sora collated. Meanwhile, Ashita stares at the floor. The floor descending to a room she thought she'd never see again.

Even as she steps out to a Trial Room, she can only think of the corpse that lies lonely in the Casino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Tada *arms wide open*_

 _First things first, sorry for the update delay. Uni started for me a week ago and I've been dealing with the transition. Which burnt me out, so yeah uh_

 _On the plus side, this chapter's got evidence to help you piece this mystery together. AND, I've made progress on the trial, so expect that to come out much sooner than my usual updates. I'm really happy with my progress, in spite of the hours I spent mulling and rewriting and cutting unnecessary bits out. Fun fact: aluminum foil was going to be a clue, but it ended up being insignificant to the wider mystery, so I scrapped it._

 _Anywho, I'd love to hear your thoughts whether through review or Discord. Except I don't know when I'll check Discord, since I haven't been in a consistently good mood to do so. Sorry to those I normally (or infrequently) chat to ;; But the server's great for discussion, and my buddy Deux is great for those cryptic upside-down smileys. They also beta'ed this chapter, so props to them._

 _Who do you think killed Kyou? What motive could they possibly have? I've compiled the Truth Bullets below, and thanks to everyone who takes the time to review, comment and read. Until then!_

 _ **—Jeptwin** : That's some theory, thinking thy ghostly Akito is the killer. How big a role did he play? QwQ Hopefully this chapter gave ideas_

 _ **—Soulful** : Kyou was definitely an interesting character to explore, and it was sad to have to write his death last chapter ack. Yep, this murder case is a right rollercoaster alright_

 _ **—Nemris** : Glad you liked the tension last chapter, and yep poor Kyou. Fret not, the trial should come in about a week ;; The death flags for Kyou are admittedly just sprinkled throughout; even in Chapter 1, just the role he played. The scenes where he had something impactful to say also count. I'm trying not to spoil my own foreshadowing here, uh, but yeah_

 _ **—Rose** : The glitter never leaves you, mwaha. Interesting point about whether the different events are connected or not, hopefully this chapter offered some answers_

* * *

 **(Truth Bullets))**

 **Timeline of Events UPDATED  
** Sora and Haruko were collecting alibis. Also 'spent time' notifications; however, this is the basic timeline.

After dinner:  
\- Sora, Haruko, Jao, Mayu, Kyou, Hibiki and Fuku went straight to their Dorm rooms.

\- Saturn, Sinerra and Chikao started preparing for the seance. They went to the Storage Room to get candles, a lighter and glitter, before heading to the Meditation Space.

\- Ashita, Haruko and Kasumi interrogated Shufukuma. Ashita and Haruko went to their rooms before the nighttime announcement; Kasumi chatted with Hibiki before going to (her) bed.

\- Takako and Kimi stayed to chat in the Dining Hall. They went to their rooms before the nighttime announcement.

\- Naohiro was cleaning up in the Kitchen. He went to his room a little after the nighttime announcement; Sinerra saw him outside the Dorms.

Sinerra approached Ashita around 10:10 PM for the seance. She, Ashita, Saturn and Chikao tried communicating with Akito. The blackout disturbed the seance; Ashita heard a gunshot moments before the explosion occurred.

When the explosion happened, the others woke up to check the noise. Kasumi, Hibiki and Naohiro lit candles with the stovetop because the Pads weren't working. Haruko heard Sinerra shouting and decided to investigate.

Haruko later helped the group get out. Sinerra didn't like the Casino's aura; Jao went inside. The lights turned on and that's how they discovered Kyou's corpse.

 **Case File #2  
** The victim is Kyou Shinoha, Ultimate Weapon Designer. The time of death was around 11:20 PM. The body was found near the doorway of the Casino. Cause of death was a bullet to the heart.

 **Mysterious Bracelet  
** Kyou has a mysterious bracelet on his wrist. It looks like a big digital watch. It has one button.

 **Gun  
** Found at the crime scene, Casino. It has six bullet chambers, all empty. From the lack of bullets save for the one lodged in Kyou's heart, the culprit likely had only one shot to kill him. The gun was won from a slot machine.

 **Pocket Watch  
** It belonged to Kyou and still functions. For some reason Shufukuma confiscated the watch, and won't let anyone use it.

 **Elevator Keycard  
** Found in front of the A.V. Room door. (Kasumi took custody of it some time before the murder, and kept it in her purse.)

 **Casino Remote Controllers  
** Three RC car remote controllers, found on the floor of the Casino. Each one is labeled with a number: '1', '2' or '3'.

 **Graffiti in Casino  
** Carved above the doorway is 'NOT H'.

 **Graffiti in Kyou's Room  
** Carved on the walls of Kyou's room is 'FAR DAY'. There is a mark between 'R' and 'D' that may be an apostrophe.

 **Letter Graffiti  
** 'M' carved in the Storage Room; 'P' carved in Kyou's door, Dorms; and 'E' carved in the Warden's Room.

 **Kasumi's Shufukoins  
** She has 16 Shufukoins in her room; the same amount everyone started with.

 **Missing RC Kits  
** Three RC cars and three remote controllers are missing from their Storage Room boxes.

 **RC Bomb Blueprint  
** Found in Kyou's Room; messily scrawled compared to other detailed blueprints on his desk. Depicts a bomb affixed to a RC car, detonation via remote control.

 **RC Bombs  
** Weaponised, labeled RC cars, detonation via remote control. There are three in total: in the Dorms, the Dining Hall, and the Stairway. Only the one in the Stairway exploded.

 **Crushed Robot Dog  
** In the Casino Floor stairway junction, one of Shufukuma's mechanical dogs was crushed under rubble.

 **Warden's Room Door  
** The outside of the door is all scratched up. They look like claw marks.

 **Electrical Grid  
** In the Warden's Room. Shufukuma confirmed that it runs all electricity in the compound, including the Litnnect system. Possibly involved in the cause of blackout.


	23. Trial 02 (Part 01)

**(Truth Bullets))**

 **Timeline of Events UPDATED  
** Sora and Haruko were collecting alibis. Also 'spent time' notifications; however, this is the basic timeline.

After dinner:  
\- Sora, Haruko, Jao, Mayu, Kyou, Hibiki and Fuku went straight to their Dorm rooms.

\- Saturn, Sinerra and Chikao started preparing for the seance. They went to the Storage Room to get candles, a lighter and glitter, before heading to the Meditation Space.

\- Ashita, Haruko and Kasumi interrogated Shufukuma. Ashita and Haruko went to their rooms before the nighttime announcement; Kasumi chatted with Hibiki before going to (her) bed.

\- Takako and Kimi stayed to chat in the Dining Hall. They went to their rooms before the nighttime announcement.

\- Naohiro was cleaning up in the Kitchen. He went to his room a little after the nighttime announcement; Sinerra saw him outside the Dorms.

Sinerra approached Ashita around 10:10 PM for the seance. She, Ashita, Saturn and Chikao tried communicating with Akito. The blackout disturbed the seance; Ashita heard a gunshot moments before the explosion occurred.

When the explosion happened, the others woke up to check the noise. Kasumi, Hibiki and Naohiro lit candles with the stovetop because the Pads weren't working. Haruko heard Sinerra shouting and decided to investigate.

Haruko later helped the group get out. Sinerra didn't like the Casino's aura; Jao went inside. The lights turned on and that's how they discovered Kyou's corpse.

 **Case File #2  
** The victim is Kyou Shinoha, Ultimate Weapon Designer. The time of death was around 11:20 PM. The body was found near the doorway of the Casino. Cause of death was a bullet to the heart.

 **Mysterious Bracelet  
** Kyou has a mysterious bracelet on his wrist. It looks like a big digital watch. It has one button.

 **Gun  
** Found at the crime scene, Casino. It has six bullet chambers, all empty. From the lack of bullets save for the one lodged in Kyou's heart, the culprit likely had only one shot to kill him. The gun was won from a slot machine.

 **Pocket Watch  
** It belonged to Kyou and still functions. For some reason Shufukuma confiscated the watch, and won't let anyone use it.

 **Elevator Keycard  
** Found in front of the A.V. Room door. (Kasumi took custody of it some time before the murder, and kept it in her purse.)

 **Casino Remote Controllers  
** Three RC car remote controllers, found on the floor of the Casino. Each one is labeled with a number: '1', '2' or '3'.

 **Graffiti in Casino  
** Carved above the doorway is 'NOT H'.

 **Graffiti in Kyou's Room  
** Carved on the walls of Kyou's room is 'FAR DAY'. There is a mark between 'R' and 'D' that may be an apostrophe.

 **Letter Graffiti  
** 'M' carved in the Storage Room; 'P' carved in Kyou's door, Dorms; and 'E' carved in the Warden's Room.

 **Kasumi's Shufukoins  
** She has 16 Shufukoins in her room; the same amount everyone started with.

 **Missing RC Kits  
** Three RC cars and three remote controllers are missing from their Storage Room boxes.

 **RC Bomb Blueprint  
** Found in Kyou's Room; messily scrawled compared to other detailed blueprints on his desk. Depicts a bomb affixed to a RC car, detonation via remote control.

 **RC Bombs  
** Weaponised, labeled RC cars, detonation via remote control. There are three in total: in the Dorms, the Dining Hall, and the Stairway. Only the one in the Stairway exploded.

 **Crushed Robot Dog  
** In the Casino Floor stairway junction, one of Shufukuma's mechanical dogs was crushed under rubble.

 **Warden's Room Door  
** The outside of the door is all scratched up. They look like claw marks.

 **Electrical Grid  
** In the Warden's Room. Shufukuma confirmed that it runs all electricity in the compound, including the Litnnect system. Possibly involved in the cause of blackout.

* * *

Ashita gapes.

She hadn't expected to return to the Trial Room; she certainly hadn't expected Shufukuma to _renovate it_.

The walls are now paneled purple, splattered with blue and pink paint that overlap into a disturbing shade of neon green. Stone pillars, towering over each podium, suspend a ring of concrete above them. Chains dangle from the ring, lit like twisted chandeliers. The room is definitely more lit… Though spotlights still filter from a shadowed ceiling—pillars of brightness that bring all of them into focus.

Ashita stares at her podium. While it still has that inlaid screen, it's purple now; thick silver chains choking around it and linking all other podiums together. She glances at the other side of the room. Akito's portrait is not only crossed out but splattered with pink; Kyou's portrait… is is similar. Two screwdrivers cross over his face.

From where he overlooks them in a golden, chain-choked throne, Shufukuma crosses his legs. "Well? Like the new look?"

"It is… an interesting colour scheme." Mayu sounds polite, even as everyone else looks unhappy. "Why the redecoration?"

"I wanted to make you more comfortable! Plus, I finally made up my mind about the design. It's so great when things go according to plan." When no one says anything, Shufukuma harrumphs. "So ungrateful… Well! You all know the rules. _You_ do the talking."

All 14 of them glance at each other—amidst them, in their ring of podiums, is Kyou's killer. Ashita can't deny that. Can't deny the corpse that lies floors above them, his last moments unseen… the culprit his only witness.

What happened that night? This is mystery they need to solve. Not only for their sakes, but for Kyou's too!

"Okay," Ashita says, shattering the silence. "Let's start."

 **.**

 **CLASS TRIAL**

 **— START —**

 **.**

That calls several of them to attention. Clearing his throat, Sora says, "Alright, me and Haru relayed the alibis before so that's sorted. Everyone's 'spent time' notifications checked out, too."

"I have them all here," Haruko says, holding up a notepad. "I shouldn't need to keep track, but you never know…"

"Mhm, you can't take things for granted," Jao says pensively. "Like taking things that aren't yours."

"That doesn't make sense," Saturn grumbles.

"I think Jao is referring to Kasumi," Chikao clarifies. Saturn looks none the wiser, but Ashita's knows (and dreads) exactly what the Mythologist means.

Kasumi takes initiative. "Yes, I took the elevator keycard. I was tired of Hibiki and Fuku fighting over it, so I took matters into my own hands. But I _never_ used it."

Her words don't assuage the tension in the air. "Bold claim," Jao says, jabbing a finger. "You can't exactly prove that, can you? For all we know, you were using it every chance you got. The Casino _is_ your turf."

"We cannot overlook that," Mayu says.

"We also can't overlook an important fact," Ashita counters:

* * *

 **SELECTED (Truth Bullet)) Elevator Keycard**

* * *

"The keycard was found in front of the A.V. Room door. It strongly points to the culprit dropping it; a culprit that _could_ be Kasumi," she says hesitantly, "but not necessarily. Basically, there's a chance the keycard was stolen from Kasumi's purse where she kept it."

"Sounds like a slim chance," Hibiki says, facing her with a raised brow.

"Hey, what the _hell_ ," Kasumi says indignantly.

Fuku cuts in. "I think it's possible. A chance is an opportunity waiting to be taken. Kasumi usually brings her purse with her, and sets it under the table whenever we eat as a group."

Sora blinks. "Man, you notice that?"

"I'm starting to notice a lot of things."

"Either way, we have no real way of knowing who used the keycard," Naohiro says. "Kasumi is suspicious, but… that itself sheds doubt."

"U-Unless the keycard simply was dropped," Sinerra says sounding mildly lost. Next to her, Saturn looks mildly attentive.

"Accidentally, or on purpose?" Jao ponders.

"We should move on before we get caught up in conspiracy theories," Takako says firmly.

"I agree! We shouldn't suspect Kasumi until we know more about what happened," Haruko chimes in.

Everyone looks to agree. Ashita sighs. That could have gone so much worse. She still has memories of everyone debating over Kasumi and Hibiki's innocence; that wasn't pleasant to handle. As long as they keep things calm and civil, they can do this without unnecessary stress…

"Let's talk about what we already know," she says. "We know Kyou died from a single bullet wound to the heart; the gun found at the scene definitely played a part in that. He was killed around 11:20 PM at the Casino. Any objections?"

"None from me," Fuku says.

"Great! Well. The case is more complicated than that." Ashita scratches her head. "We can also say that the murder happened while me, Sinerra, Saturn and Chikao were doing the seance."

"Right. The totally not bogus seance," Kimi deadpans.

"Huuuh? Are you suspecting them?" Jao hums. "Haruko did find those four trapped in the Meditation Space. Plus, those hypothetical accomplices must have a death wish to help the hypothetical culprit escape and leave them here to die! So the group's definitely cool~"

Saturn looks peeved and confused by this endorsement. Instead he settles with, "My seance is _not_ 'bogus', which I assume is an insult. My magick is real and we were making progress until the blackout happened."

"Sattie is telling the truth!"

Chikao nods. "I too can attest to his magick. Ashita can as well."

"Uh, yeah! I saw Akito trace his words on the glitter and everything."

"Ah, that was what the seance was for?" Mayu covers her mouth. "Forgive me, I was not listening during the elevator trip here… I was rather preoccupied by the presence of those ceiling bombs."

Sora grimaces. "That's another thing I wanna talk about."

"We are getting off topic," Takako says, and there's a sharpness to her tone Ashita doesn't like hearing. "It is safe to say that the seance group are innocent. Whether or not they truly communicated with Akito is… up for debate. But I do not see the point in them lying."

"Lying may not be the problem compared to full-blown delusion," Kasumi says blankly. "Sorry, but their statement that Akito's ghost came to communicate _does_ matter."

Ashita frowns. "It's because I said that graffiti was Akito's doing, right?"

Kimi sighs. "She has a point. Tracing on glitter and scratching on solid matter are two different things."

"You doubt my magick?" Looking fully awake, Saturn says, "I may not have seen the firefighter's messages for myself, but I know that he is the only one who could have left them!"

Ashita's eyes widen. The only one? But… well, there's no use going in that direction when she knows the truth—

"The mastermind could have left them," Fuku says.

… A-Ah.

His words strike them speechless. Only for a moment, until Naohiro says, "Fuku… are you saying it's exactly like the glitter '11037' in the Storage Room?"

The Acrobat nods. "That was graffiti, vandalism against the rules. Yet Shufukuma never punished whoever did it, nor called them out. That means the mastermind left that '11037'— _and_ carved the letters we found during investigation."

Haruko blinks. "But—why? To taunt us…? I don't see why the mastermind, if there is one, would complicate an already complicated murder!"

"Even so… The mastermind would be more involved in this murder than Akito's… ghost would be. Ashita." Mayu's head swivels to her with disturbing speed. "How are you so sure Akito is responsible for the graffiti?"

Ashita fiddles with her coat sleeve. "If you'd been at the seance, you'd understand. Akito… wrote like that. In capitals, all cryptic like. The 'NOT H' above the Casino doorway was the one that tipped me off."

Hibiki furrows his brows. "'NOT H…'"

Sora blurts, "Not _what_ now?" and Ashita suddenly realises that not everyone must've seen it.

"S-Sorry, but I too am confused," Sinerra says. "What are we discussing? The graffiti? The bombs? Sattie's magick…? B-Because, he would not lie about that!"

"Of course! I am the Ultimate Occultist, blessed by the Elements; my abilities are unparalelele… elled." Saturn huffs, "The graffiti is the firefighter's doing, not some mastermind's!"

"Well, if the Elements deem so," Jao says thoughtfully.

Saturn growls, "What do _you_ know of them, puppetmaster?"

"Okay, we're officially going in circles," Kimi sighs.

"Please believe us!" Ashita outright says, leaning forward in her podium. "I really don't want to debate about this."

"Exactly. It's pointless." They're shocked to find Takako looking absolutely peeved. "The case is already complicated as is without us getting sidetracked. _Drop the subject_."

"… Wow. Okay," Jao says, as Kimi sighs into her hand.

Takako's impatient. Ashita gets that but at the same time… No, she's right. They can come back to proving Akito's ghostly existence—and Saturn's not-bogus magick.

"Everyone," she garners their attention, "let's try and find a new angle to this case. Just until we get more answers to explore other mysteries."

Hibiki shrugs. "Fine with me."

Ashita nods. "Okay. We know Kyou's cause of death, where he was killed, and when he was killed."

"11:20 PM. The seance started after the nighttime announcement," Haruko says. "According to the alibis, Sinerra went to get Ashita around 10:10 PM, and saw Naohiro outside the Dorms. Other than the seance group, everybody was in their Dorm rooms. So… the culprit acted roughly between 10:10 and 11:20 PM."

"Assuming no one lied," Takako says simply.

"Yup. Didn't Kasumi meet up with Hibiki before going to bed?" Jao points out.

Kasumi scowls. "Yes, we 'spent time' together, starting 10:20 PM. It was only a quick chat about the mastermind amongst us, and liars in general."

"She also complained about the interrogation that went bust," Hibiki adds.

Ashita wilts (especially with Shufukuma's faint snickering) but recovers with, "Suspicious Kasumi aside, we have a timeframe. What else?... We also know the culprit used the elevator keycard but dropped it."

"Or they could've used the normal entrance…" Fuku pauses, "er, as inconvenient as that would be."

"What about Kyou?" Naohiro says, finger to his chin. "He died in the Casino, but how did he get inside?"

"The normal entrance?" Sora says flatly.

"How would we know that for certain?" Chikao asks. His question gets them thinking; Ashita practically hears the gears turning in their heads. She knows her gut instinct, but she has to give it some basis…!

* * *

 **SELECTED (Truth Bullet)) Case File #2**

* * *

"The Case File says that Kyou's body was found near the doorway. It doesn't prove anything concrete," Ashita admits, "but it's worth noting. I think Kyou could've been running away from the culprit. He ran towards the door."

"You're saying that Kyou tried leaving the normal way instead of the elevator, because he didn't have the keycard." Naohiro furrows his brows. "By that logic, he couldn't have used the elevator to enter the Casino."

Ashita nods, just as Fuku says, "If we're talking about the culprit or Kyou _leaving_ the Casino, you're forgetting something important."

Huh? What does he mean?

* * *

 **a. The slot machines**

 **b. The blackout**

 **c. It's still the keycard**

 **THAT'S IT!**

* * *

"You mean the blackout," Ashita says with wide eyes. Of course! "The blackout happened before I heard the gunshot. Even if the culprit used the elevator to _enter_ the Casino, they couldn't use it to leave. The electricity was off!"

Jao's lips form an 'o'. "I forgot the blackout affected everything electrical, not just the lights!"

Mayu hums. "Even our Pads were affected. Connected to the Litnnect system, yes? I assume that is also part of the electrical grid."

"That's what I said!" Shufukuma shouts, sounding peeved.

"If I have this right," Haruko says, glancing at her notepad, "and barring Ashita's theory (sorry!), we're not sure how Kyou nor the culprit got into the Casino. We don't know who had the keycard, if whether it was stolen from Kasumi. We can say for sure that the blackout meant nobody could use the elevator."

Sora slams a fist on his podium. "So the culprit snuck out the normal way. They probably used the dark to hide before the rest of us came to see what the hell was going on…!"

"They must've been quick," Jao says, "quicker than us lighting those candles!"

"And blended in with us, pretending to be innocent," Fuku concludes. Jaw set, he and the others eye each other, some clearly suspicious, others unwilling to believe it. One of them is pretending to be innocent in all this.

Ashita swallows a gulp. "At least we have a clearer idea what took place. Here's what we know:"

* * *

 **CLIMAX REASONING**

 **Ashita:** "After dinner, Sora, Haruko, Jao, Mayu, Kyou, Hibiki and Fuku went straight to their Dorm rooms.

"Meanwhile, Saturn, Sinerra and Chikao went to prepare the seance. They went to the Storage Room to get candles, a lighter and glitter, before heading to the Meditation Space.

"Haruko, Kasumi and I interrogated Shufukuma; afterwards, we went to our rooms before the nighttime announcement. Though Kasumi chatted with Hibiki first.

"Meanwhile, Takako and Kimi stayed to chat in the Dining Hall. They went to their rooms before the nighttime announcement. Naohiro was cleaning up in the Kitchen, and went to his room a little after the nighttime announcement.

"Sinerra saw him outside the Dorms. It was 10:10 PM when she approached me for the seance. Us two along with Chikao and Saturn were in the Meditation Space. Other than us, everybody was in their Dorm rooms.

"The murder happened in the Casino. However, we don't know how Kyou nor the culprit _entered_ the Casino. One of them used the elevator, since the keycard was found on scene. The other option was the normal entrance.

"At 11:20 PM, the culprit shot Kyou. I heard this gunshot from the floor below—moments before the explosion occurred. The culprit must've left through the door, since the elevator couldn't function due to the blackout. They had to hurry, to avoid being caught leaving and looking suspicious.

"Still, we're not sure who used the keycard. The culprit acted roughly between 10:10 and 11:20 PM, though much of their actions, as well as Kyou's, remain a mystery…!"

 **BREAK!**

* * *

Ashita catches her breath. Even with all that, they've barely scratched the surface. "So," she coughs, "if anyone has anything to add…?"

"There is an important question we have yet to ask," Takako says. "Why were Kyou and the culprit in the Casino?"

Huh. Of course, context behind their actions matters. Why things unfolded the way they did…

Ideas and voices float around her; steeling herself, Ashita joins in:

 **TOPIC: Why were Kyou and the culprit in the Casino?**

* * *

 **NONSTOP DEBATE**

 **Mayu:** "Considering the Casino's exclusivity, it is the perfect place to carry out a murder unbothered."

 **Kimi:** "But it's a hassle to get into. The shelf was wedged around the doorknob, and **only three of us really had access to the elevator keycard**."

 **Fuku** : "Technically, Kasumi had the most access."

 **Jao:** "That's true. She could've been using a slot machine, and won the gun that killed Kyou!"

 **Kasumi** : "Excuse me, doesn't that sound too coincidental? What if **the confrontation was planned?** "

 **Naohiro:** "If that's the case, the gun being acquired would be suspicious."

 **Chikao:** " **The gun is hardly suspicious**. You could say it is at home in the Casino, much like Excalibur; have you heard of it? The legendary sword that fit snugly in stone, then in the fist of King Arthur…"

 **Sora:** "Chao. Seriously, not the time."

 **Ashita:** … _Some of us are working with missing evidence. I need to point_ it _out…!_

" **The gun is hardly suspicious"**

 **SELECTED (Truth Bullet)) Casino Remote Controllers**

 **BREAK!**

* * *

"I agree with Chikao—in a way." Ashita clears her throat. "Let's not forget the strangest things in the crime scene: the RC remote controllers!"

Jao perks up. "You think they're why Kyou and the culprit were in the Casino?"

"Unlike the gun, which came from a slot machine, the remote controllers don't belong in the Casino—at all." Ashita frowns. "Plus, considering other evidence…"

Saturn blinks. "What do you mean?"

"The fact that three RC remote controllers were missing from the Storage Room," Kimi says. "Suddenly turning up on the floor of the Casino, AKA the crime scene? That's concerning."

"Three RC _cars_ were also missing," Mayu points out.

Takako says, "RC cars duct-taped to the Dorms and Dining Hall…"

"… and the stairwell," Chikao says. "Only because those cars were repurposed into bombs."

It isn't shock that overwhelms them; Ashita assumes Sora, Haruko and Chikao spread the word. Yet suspicion punctuates the air, all too familiar. The idea that one of them did that…

"The question is, who?" Ashita prompts.

 **TOPIC: Who built the RC bombs?**

Naohiro speaks up. "If the RC equipment was the reason Kyou and the culprit were in the Casino, could we say that the culprit made the bombs? Kyou _was_ in charge of the RC equipment. He could've noticed the few that had gone missing, and went to confront the culprit."

"Oh I see," Jao says. "The culprit wanted to trigger the bombs in the Casino, but Kyou ambushed them."

"To stop them? One bomb managed to go off regardless," Mayu says.

"I am afraid I'll have to counter your theory, Naohiro," Chikao says. As patient as he looks, there's a subtle air of amusement about him. "While on paper it's plausible, you are wrong."

Kasumi narrows her eyes. "We told him, me and Ashita. About the blueprint."

It's a loaded statement, one Naohiro addresses, "I haven't forgotten about that. I was only being open-minded."

Saturn throws his hands up. "What riddle is this? Explain now!"

"I know what he means," Ashita says reluctantly:

* * *

 **SELECTED (Truth Bullet)) RC Bomb Blueprint**

* * *

"But I agree with Naohiro in that we should keep an open mind," she quickly adds.

That doesn't stop Chikao from pulling a sheet out his shirt. "This," he displays for them, "is the blueprint for those RC bombs. Ashita, Kasumi and I saw this very sheet in Kyou's room, amidst a desk of blueprints."

"That's," Hibiki balks.

"Friggin' _what_ ," Sora nearly yells. He and a few others are completely shocked, and why shouldn't they be? Even Ashita doesn't want to believe it… From afar, their beary headmaster giggles, paws covering his eternal grin.

"Upupupu! Isn't this exciting! It's all well and good to suspect the culprit of such an underhanded move, but to find out the victim did it?! You should see the looks on your faces! Wow, you can't script this sort of stuff!... Well, I _can_ , but let's not get into that."

"Your input isn't necessary," Takako says curtly.

Shufukuma hums. "And yours is?"

Ignoring him, Takako faces Chikao. "You are _sure_ you found that in Kyou's room?"

"I can vouch for him." Kasumi crosses her arms. "Besides, it's not that surprising. Kyou was a weapon designer. He had the expertise."

"You're not wrong," Fuku says, thin-lipped. "Bomb experience aside, he knew the mechanics of an RC car better than all of us. And like Nao pointed out, he had access to the RC equipment. Er, well, technically everyone does—but he had implied authority over it."

"Hold on. I was kidding at first, but," Sora waves at the blueprint. "There's no way Kyou built _bombs_. After the stunt me, Haru and Kim nearly pulled?!"

"The evidence says otherwise," Mayu says, resigned.

"That is what the evidence _suggests_ ," Takako says. "However, Kyou being a weapon designer is not a deciding factor. I don't believe he would have made those bombs to—"

"What, kill us?" Hibiki cuts in.

Takako looks to be composing herself. "Yes. That."

"I agree," Ashita says, "w-with Takako! It's hasty of us to say that Kyou built those RC bombs, much less kill everyone! Because… he helped us create those cars. He spent time with us. Why would he do that if he planned to kill us…?!"

Nobody has an answer. Not even Takako, nor Sora, who looks ready to murder the podium he's in.

Finally, Haruko says, softly, but loud enough to strike a chord, "We can't always know what goes on in people's heads."

Blueprints flash in Ashita's vision. Truly, she hadn't known him. Only barely. Maybe… he really did have it in him…!

"If… I may ask s-something," Sinerra says with a quivering raised hand. "If Kyou was responsible for the bombs… th-then what of the culprit?"

"Easy," Hibiki says. "We reverse Naohiro's theory. A la: Kyou built and wanted to set off the bombs, and the culprit wanted to stop him."

Saturn blinks. "Stop him… the culprit was trying to save us?"

"Oh my," Mayu breathes. "A sacrifice type murder…"

Sora huffs. "Can't be; there's no way Kyou wanted to blow us up. He's not stupid enough to give up on life like that, much less drag us into it!"

"As a weapon designer, did he not drag people to death with his own creations? He likely had no qualms in this situation." Chikao raises a finger. "It is as Haruko said; we cannot always understand a person. That was the case for Akito, yes?"

"That's," Ashita falters. He's right though. Akito went against what they knew about him and took risks… dying because of it. Crap. Is this really the same situation…?!

"You have a point, Chikao," Takako says, gaze downward. "I suppose I… never did understand Kyou. I was mistaken…!"

Haruko surges forward in her podium; "Don't beat yourself up, Takako! He wasn't the most approachable of people.

"You don't understand. We had a one-on-one session. An actual conversation. For privacy reasons I won't disclose, but setting up bombs... I wouldn't have expected that from the Kyou I talked to that night… Though he did seem more… resolved."

Jao hums. "So it's your fault?"

"It's nobody's fault," Kimi says sharply.

"Regardless," Takako looks up, tone firm, "there is merit to Hibiki's words. That of the culprit confronting Kyou.

"Whatever Kyou's reasons, the culprit certainly didn't share them. They killed him in the Casino, where he presumably planned to detonate the RC bombs. With that… we can bring up _that_ person."

Haruko says, "Who now?"

Dread pools in Ashita's gut. "The mastermind amongst us…"

Takako nods. "Logically, the mastermind wants us to play this Game. Any interruption is fatal. If Kyou planned to kill us and destroy this compound, it would follow that the mastermind would stop him."

"You're saying the mastermind killed Kyou… so he wouldn't ruin this Killing Game," Fuku says slowly.

A quiet hush consumes them.

Then Sora blurts, "You've gotta be _joking_."

"Course they are, there's _no way_ ," Kimi exclaims, "It's the mastermind shit all over again—"

"But marginally different," Takako interrupts. "Last trial, we discovered that Akito died because he broke the rules. However, Kyou was clearly shot. He did not die from the mechanical dogs; he died by the hand of a person."

"Not merely _a_ person, but the Ultimate Mastermind," Chikao says. "The leader of the Legacy, Enoshima's protégé, the mouthpiece to her will… and the culprit for this case."

Ashita blusters, "H-Hold on! We're jumping to conclusions! We don't have proof the mastermind is involved!"

"As much as I agree with you, Ashita, it's a worthwhile possibility," Fuku says with a determined gaze. "I don't care if the mastermind is an Ultimate; they could've made a mistake. Slipped up—put themselves on the chopping block…!"

Fuku… she recalls him gazing at the screen of the A.V. Room—recalls his shock, at seeing his mentor, his loved one _die_ before him—

Does he want retribution?

What about Takako? As discussion erupts, Ashita frowns at the Psychiatrist. She wants to ask her what happened. Hadn't Takako wanted everyone to get along? Hadn't she resisted the idea of a mastermind? Didn't—doesn't she believe in them—?

Ashita shakes her head. Mastermind or not, they still have Kyou's murder to solve!

… If they can stop shouting at each other first!

Ashita has no idea what they're arguing about, but one of them is bound to have a point!

* * *

 **NONSTOP DEBATE**

 **Takako:** "Given what we know of Kyou's actions, **the mastermind had motive to kill him**."

 **Kimi:** "And I'm saying it's _stupid_. Why would this mastermind wait for Kyou to build the bombs before intervening? It makes no sense."

 **Fuku:** " **Kyou managed to help Akito with the elevator** ; nobody interrupted them."

 **Sora:** "There's a difference between breaking into an elevator and _blowing shit up_."

 **Sinerra:** "Except, I-I do not think the mastermind planned for Kyou…!"

 **Jao:** "Ah, but **did Kyou plan for the mastermind?** "

 **Saturn:** "You! Do not complicate things any further!"

 **Hibiki:** "Whatever the case, you'd think a Weapon Designer would be a big red flag in a mastermind's eyes. Shufukuma could've stopped Kyou from making bombs in the first place."

 **Haruko:** "Shufukuma did stop us from blocking the elevator. A **_preemptive strike_** , I think it was?"

 **Ashita:** _That's it!_

" **did Kyou plan for the mastermind?** "

 **BORROWED (Truth Bullet)) " _preemptive strike_ "**

 **BREAK!**

* * *

"Hey! I think Jao is onto something," Ashita cuts through the debate. "While the mastermind's involvement is… questionable, there's no denying Kyou's own involvement. If we really believe he planned to detonate bombs, don't you think he would've planned for a mastermind's possible intervention?"

Fuku nods. "That would make sense. He was taking a big risk trying to, er, kill us."

"Right! He must've had something up his sleeve."

Hibiki hums. "Like what?"

What could Kyou have used against the mastermind slash culprit?

* * *

 **a. The RC cars**

 **b. The bonding session**

 **c. The blackout**

 **THAT'S IT!**

* * *

Ashita says, "What about the blackout? That happened before the explosion, much less the gunshot I heard. With a blackout, the culprit would be disoriented, and unable to use anything electronic."

"The blackout _did_ happen after 10:10 PM, when everybody but the seance group were in their rooms," Haruko says. "That's plenty of time for Kyou to… do something!"

"Wait a moment," Kasumi says, "that's all well and good, but _how_ did he cause a blackout?"

Ashita perks up. "We covered this with Shufukuma:"

* * *

 **SELECTED (Truth Bullet)) Electrical Grid**

* * *

"In the Warden's Room, there's an electrical grid under the control panel. Shufukuma confirmed that it runs all electricity in the compound, including the Litnnect system that powers our Pads. Kyou probably tinkered with that to cause the blackout!"

"Except you're forgetting one thing," Hibiki says beside her, brow raised. "The rule, remember? The Warden's Room is out of bounds; the investigation was the exception."

Crap, that's right! "Th-Then! Kyou was so desperate he broke that rule?"

Kimi sighs. "Normally I'd call bull but… if going into the Warden's Room was the only way…"

"Seriously?" Sora looks disbelieving. "Wouldn't Kyou have, I dunno, found a better way to start a blackout? As if he'd risk his life… Doesn't make any damn sense."

"Unfortunately," Takako agrees with a sigh. "Perhaps tampering with the electrical grid was his, quote-unquote, safest bet."

"Then we're in agreement," Naohiro says:

"We think Kyou planned to detonate bombs from the Casino. To disorient the culprit, who we consider the mastermind… Kyou broke into the Warden's Room, tampered with the electrical grid, and caused a blackout. Then he… rushed to the Casino, controllers in hand? And was intercepted by the culprit who shot him."

"That sounds right," Hibiki says, even as Ashita instinctively disagrees.

Something is off with this case. Something that has to do with Kyou's actions not making a lick of sense. "You're forgetting one thing," Ashita says, unintentionally throwing his words back at him (but it's too late now so), "Couldn't Kyou trigger the bombs from the Warden's Room? Why make the trip all the way to the Casino?"

To her right, Hibiki nods. "Kyou had to stick the bombs to the ceilings, right? He must've done that while the blackout acted as cover. Being outside the Warden's Room, he probably thought the Casino was the safest place."

Saturn grunts. "How is the Casino safe? It has machines with weapon prizes."

"Either way," Ashita insists, "Kyou couldn't have set up the bombs during the blackout!"

Jao stands akimbo. "What's your proof?"

"Because," she recalls those fateful moments, "the time between the blackout occurring and the gunshot I heard—the murder occurring—was too short. Too short to imagine Kyou setting up those bombs in three different locations."

Sinerra pipes up, "I agree! Though I can only tell s-since the gunshot happened mere m-moments before the explosion…"

Haruko gasps. "The explosion! One of the bombs did go off…"

"The mastermind must not have liked that," Chikao says.

"Point is!" Wow, Ashita feels ragged. "Kyou traveling to the Casino seems _unnecessary._ And don't you think it's strange that the culprit chose to confront him there, rather than the Warden's Room?"

"I'm officially lost," Kimi says.

Takako grimaces. "If anything, that has only highlighted the fragility of our assumptions. How do we know it was Kyou who caused the blackout, and not the mastermind? What if the mastermind tried to stop Kyou before resorting to murder?"

Ashita perks up. That… is an interesting question. If the culprit _did_ want to stop Kyou—if the culprit really is the mastermind, who should've known what Kyou was up to… why didn't they interfere earlier?

* * *

 **LOGIC DIVE**

 **Question 1: Where would Kyou have caused the blackout?**

a. The Warden's Room

b. The 'i' in the Lobby

 **SELECTED (a)**

 **Awesome!**

 **Question 2: What is the punishment for breaking most of the rules?**

a. Gungnir spears

b. Death via dogs

c. Can't murder

 **SELECTED (b)**

 **Great memory!**

 **Question 3: Did Kyou break a rule?**

a. Yes

b. No

c. Unsure

 **SELECTED (a)**

 **'Yes'? Are you sure?**

 **…**

 **SELECTED (c)**

 **Accurate!**

 **CONCLUSION:**

 **Where would Kyou have caused the blackout? The Warden's Room.**

 **What is the punishment for breaking most of the rules? Death via dogs.**

 **Did Kyou break a rule? Unsure.**

 **BREAK!**

* * *

"I think I have the answer to that last question, Takako," Ashita says. "First, I need to confirm something with Shufukuma."

"What? Again? I'm not your cheat sheet, Miss Nosy!"

"Would you rather have us run in circles?" Mayu simply points out, to which Shufukuma growls.

Ashita clears her throat. "I want to know if Kyou broke into the Warden's Room. That's it."

Shufukuma raises his paws. "You don't think me giving you access to the room during investigation is answer enough?!"

Kimi furrows her brows. "So that's a yes. Ashita, what are you on about?"

"Hibiki said it earlier: going into the Warden's Room is forbidden. It'd be punished with death from the dogs. The culprit probably hoped the dogs would stop Kyou for them!"

Fuku perks up. "There's evidence for that, too. The claw marks on the Warden Room door! That must be from the dogs trying to get Kyou while he was inside."

"So those mechanical dogs _were_ involved in this murder," Saturn says.

"Hey, you said that right!" Jao says, even as Saturn glares at him.

Sora sighs. "If that's the case, wouldn't that thing Ash saw be relevant? The dog corpse you found in the stairwell—from when you nearly got killed by that rockslide…"

Ashita sweatdrops, as Mayu says, "Is that so? I assume Ashita found this dog in the Casino Floor junction of the stairwell."

"Which implies that Kyou was being chased on the way there," Takako finishes.

"Yeah." Ashita bites her lip. Connecting these dots, the picture starts to become clearer. "This is me adding onto our assumptions, but—knowing what we know of… this mastermind from Akito's case… they don't mind waiting. Waiting for us to slip up. So when Kyou started drawing that RC bomb blueprint… and waited until everyone was out of sight, before planting the bombs… the mastermind didn't stop him. They must've known that he'd break into the Warden's Room. Break that rule, and give the dogs a reason to kill him…!"

"That didn't work," Kasumi says with a hardened gaze. "Even when the dogs chased him to the Casino, Kyou managed to get inside…"

"And the mastermind was there," Jao says. "For some reason."

Hibiki shakes his head. "Kyou walked into a trap, then. A mastermind surrounded by weapons, and he decides to confront them? It's like he was asking to be killed."

"Which is why this is so goddamn _frustrating_ ," Sora huffs. "This is the same guy who inspected the whole friggin' place and decided not to do _anything_ about it, cuz he didn't 'underestimate the mastermind' or whatever!"

Haruko frowns. "Sora…"

"Forget it. Not like he made sense in the first place…"

Ashita gets it. Kyou was a person whose words didn't always reflect his actions. Even now, in understanding how he died… why?

"The human psyche is complicated," Takako says—a near whisper. "We cannot have all the answers… but we need to try."

Try…

Talking about the culprit's thought process, what about Kyou's? Why did _he_ go to the Casino? What brought him and the mastermind together…?

* * *

 **LOGIC DIVE (again!)**

 **Question 1: Where did they find the RC remote controllers?**

a. Warden's Room

b. Casino

 **SELECTED (b)**

 **That's right!**

 **Question 2: Where did Kyou go to first?**

a. The Warden's Room (to prompt the blackout)

b. The Casino (to set off the bombs)

 **SELECTED (a)**

 **Exactly!**

 **Question 2: Why did Shufukuma ban access to the Warden's Room?**

a. In memory of Akito

b. Mastermind's hangout space

c. Surveillance via the screens

 **SELECTED (c)**

 **Great memory!**

 **CONCLUSION:**

 **Where did they find the RC remote controllers? Casino.**

 **Where did Kyou go to first? The Warden's Room (to prompt the blackout).**

 **Why did Shufukuma ban access to the Warden's Room? Surveillance via the screens.**

 **BREAK!**

* * *

"Everyone," Ashita says. "We can't say for sure that Kyou wanted to detonate the bombs from the Casino. He could've easily done that in the Warden's Room! That's why… I believe there's another reason he went to the Casino." She raises a finger. "Kyou wanted to trigger the blackout first, so he went to the Warden's Room. While there, he could see everything through the surveillance screens. He must've seen a certain culprit in the Casino."

Haruko's eyes widen. "The screens…!"

"Hold up," Hibiki asks, "why would _the culprit_ be in the Casino?"

Jao gasps, "To get a gun! In case the dogs didn't kill Kyou."

"That… actually makes sense," Kimi blinks.

"Then," Naohiro furrows his brows, "Kyou wanted to confront the culprit, who was inside the Casino."

Takako narrows her eyes. "A culprit who knew every step of his plan. Who waited, like they had with Akito… until the only choice was to kill him."

"In a secluded place that only a few people can access—limiting potential witnesses," Fuku adds.

Mayu sighs. "Kyou must've been desperate to confront this mastermind… Did he want answers? He waited until he was inside the Casino before attempting detonation." She tugs on the bow around her waist. "I would expect massacre from a mastermind. Not one of us."

Shufukuma guffaws. "Too bad! One of you _is_ the mastermind! One in fifteen chance, didn't you say, Puppet Guy? Whoops—I guess it's one in _fourteen_ chance, now."

Of course—they've been leading up to _that_ moment. She can understand finding the culprit. But Ashita never thought this culprit would also be a (the) mastermind. The one who put them in this Game—who's with Despair Legacy—who never cared about everyone—?

Ashita glances at Kyou's portrait.

She exhales. Looks at the circle of Ultimates sussing each other out.

"Okay… This is what we have:"

* * *

 **CLIMAX REASONING**

 **Ashita:** "To start, RC remote controllers were found at the crime scene. In fact, three RC cars and controllers are missing from their Storage Room boxes. They were repurposed into bombs; placed in the Dorms, the Dining Hall and the stairwell. The latter was the only one that exploded.

"A blueprint in Kyou's room implies that he built those bombs, and planned to set them off. It seemed he wanted to kill everyone… Theoretically, the culprit stopped his plan. The one who'd lose the most from Kyou's plan, and who had the best chance of countering him… is the supposed mastermind amongst us—the culprit for this case.

"Kyou and the mastermind seemingly planned for each other's actions. Shufukuma confirmed that Kyou went into the Warden's Room; breaking that rule. Since the electrical grid is in there, we assume that Kyou caused the blackout. He did this before his death, probably to disorient the mastermind.

"In contrast, the mastermind was happy to wait for Kyou to break that rule. They hoped the robot dogs would kill him off; claw marks on the Warden's Room door show the dogs' effort. There was even a dog corpse in the stairwell, implying that Kyou was being chased to the Casino.

"Why did he go to the Casino? We thought he wanted to detonate the bombs there, but why make that trip if he could just do it from the Warden's Room? Kyou could view the whole place through the surveillance screens. He must've seen the mastermind in the Casino, and decided to confront them.

"But why? In fact, why would _the mastermind_ be in the Casino? To merely get a gun? Or were they about to do something so heinous Kyou had to confront them? Heck, is the mastermind even involved—?"

 **Shufukuma** : "Wrap this up, brat!"

 **Ashita** : "Okay, okay! In short, Kyou and the culprit tried stopping each other, Kyou died before he could blow everything up, and the culprit… is still one of us."

 **BREAK!**

* * *

She ends with sinking dread, and Naohiro says, "Thanks, Ashita. Since that's sorted… should we start suspecting people?"

Kimi sighs. "We have to, if we don't want the rest of us to die."

"And think about it." Fuku raises a finger. "Since the culprit is the mastermind, it means that by voting them, this Game would end. That's what happened in the Tragedy's Game, when they executed Junko Enoshima."

"I find that outcome unlikely," Mayu frowns.

"But it's possible. Why continue with their secret revealed? Either the mastermind dies or they end the Game. It's perfect for us!"

Chikao nods. "It seems Kyou's death has a silver lining…"

"Seriously, Chao. Not cool." Sora huffs, "And I'm not happy about this 'mastermind is culprit' idea either."

Jao crosses his arms. "Just cuz you don't wanna believe it doesn't mean it's not true."

"I thought _you_ did not believe in a mastermind!" Saturn practically growls.

"Wrong! I said it was a one in fifteen chance. Fourteen, now. Like Shufukuma said." Jao hums. "Those odds sounded good back then, when we were happy to distract ourselves… But now the mastermind's made their move! We can trap them and get out of this situation!"

"I…" Sinerra's voice wavers, but her eyes meet theirs regardless. "I _would_ like to leave this place… I-I do not want to resign myself to this fate…!"

Saturn looks pained. "Sin…"

"What about you, Sora? Don't you want to escape?" Hibiki points at him. "You kept bugging me for the elevator keycard, didn't you? You wanted Kyou to hack it, to get everyone out of here… Well, here's our chance. Our guaranteed chance."

Sora looks lost for words. "I…"

"You can't expect all of us to accept this so easily!" From beside Ashita, Haruko takes a deep breath. "I know that one of us killed Kyou. One of us is the culprit. That's… that's the only thing I won't doubt in this trial. Everything else, I can. Right, Sora?"

The Pilot blinks. "I—yeah. Yeah!" He clears his throat. "What can I say? I kinda like you guys. Whatever mastermind could be amongst us is—"

"Just a figment?" Takako cuts in, almost mockingly. Kimi facepalms beside her.

"What—" Sora splutters, "Tako, I thought you of all people would understand! Didn't you want everyone to get along?!"

"I did," the Psychiatrist says, almost mockingly. Almost tiredly. "Yet _one of us_ clearly did not like that. Why else would this murder have happened?"

It takes Ashita a second to process. "Takako…" She goes unheard in the chatter. _Culprit_ , _mastermind_ … Ashita doesn't know which to use, if only to keep up with everyone else's suspicions.

Fuku, who wants retribution for his mentor. Takako, who thinks it's easier to blame a person that was working against her from the start. Those who want escape, who want an easy way out. And those who simply can't fathom a fake friendship.

Kyou… what did he have to gain by killing them all?

Even before he died, he managed to set off—

"Everyone, _shut up_ ," yells a voice. Vaguely tinted with an English accent. All noise stops, and from where she stands akimbo, Kasumi sighs. "I don't want to hear anymore about mastermind this or mastermind that. It's doing my goddamn head in. From now on, can we _please_ focus on the case?"

Jao hums, "But the mastermind is relevant to—"

"I don't care about that right now. What I _do_ care about," Kasumi says, "is why one bomb still went off."

Hibiki eloquently says, "What?"

"The explosion. There were three bombs and only one managed to explode. I want to know why."

… Huh.

"So? Kyou got one in before getting shot," Kimi says.

"But the remote controllers were on the other side of the room," Ashita intones.

Naohiro furrows his brows. "That's true… you'd think they'd be closer to his body."

Hibiki says, "We're not sure _how_ Kyou and the culprit entered the Casino. Kyou could've used the elevator, stormed into the Casino and… surrendered the remote controllers. And like Ashita theorised before, he tried using the normal entrance, but was killed."

"What? You're forgetting the dog corpse in the stairwell." Kimi waves a hand. "Besides, why wouldn't Kyou leave the way he _came_?"

"Exactly… Although the blackout would've been in play, rendering the elevator dysfunctional," Mayu points out.

"By that logic, Kyou couldn't have used the elevator after triggering the blackout," Naohiro says, realisation dawning. "In fact, he wouldn't have a need for the keycard."

Ashita blinks. "What do you mean?"

"If Kyou planned to cause a blackout, he'd know using the elevator would be pointless," the Street Vendor explains. "That eliminates the possibility that he had nor used the keycard. The culprit was the one who had it… which means they were in the Casino before the blackout happened."

"Getting a gun," Jao says, "or cowering in fear…"

Kasumi sighs. "Great. We know Kyou didn't use the elevator. Can we please move on?"

Fuku crosses his arms. "Sure. This is a good time to start suspecting you and Hibiki."

Oh boy. The glare Kasumi gives could melt ice, as far as Ashita is concerned. "I did not use the keycard," she grits out.

"I didn't either," Hibiki says, frowning. "And for your information, I can think of someone else who'd steal it."

"Don't say me," Fuku sighs, long-suffering.

"I was going to say Sora."

Said Pilot balks. " _Me_?!"

"Yes, _you_ ," Hibiki says. "Every chance you got, you'd ask me for the keycard. Who says you didn't steal it from Kasumi?"

" _Me_ , because I didn't know she had it!"

"To be fair, the only one who knew besides Hibiki was Ashita," Kasumi says, and oh.

Ashita splutters, "I didn't steal the keycard! I wouldn't have used it for anything! Besides, I was in the Meditation Space when the murder happened!" Seriously!

"You could still be involved," Mayu says, holding a hand up. "You can be too nice for your own good, Ashita. I wouldn't be surprised if by request, you stole the keycard for Sora."

"May, not you too?!" Sora yelps.

"I never stole it," Ashita insists. She can't believe this is happening to her… was this what Kyou felt in the first trial? Granted, he had it worse off but— "I swear, I'm not hiding anything!"

"I can't imagine Ashita being the mastermind," Jao wonders aloud.

"What did I _just_ say?" Kasumi huffs.

"Enough." In the wake of her voice, Takako pinches her forehead. "Let us not rely on who _seems_ to be a mastermind, and focus on the evidence."

Ashita nods. "Yeah! There's still clues we haven't accounted for. We should focus on that before rushing to suspect each other!"

Saturn raises a brow. "Did we not discuss all there is?"

Ashita does some quick thinking. "The mysterious bracelet Kyou wore. It looks like a big, bulky digital watch. I never saw him wear it before."

Naohiro mulls. "Maybe that was another preemptive measure of Kyou's."

"Like a weapon?" Hibiki says.

Sora scoffs, "Right, cuz building bombs apparently wasn't enough…"

Takako sighs. "This is Kyou we are talking about. Everything he did was for a practical reason."

" _Practically_ , I don't see why he'd murder us," Sora argues. "Come on, Tako! You can't seriously believe he's dumb enough to risk that!"

"You and I and _everyone_ here never knew him at all," she argues back. "Kyou planned to detonate bombs because that is what the evidence shows. Evidence that also incriminates the mastermind as the culprit!"

"You're the one who framed it that way!"

" _Hey_!" Haruko shouts, but it's too late—the pair have blocked everyone out.

They can't proceed like this! With a deep breath, Ashita dives into their showdown.

 **Sora: Get your head out of the clouds!**

 **Takako: Your mentality is all wrong!**

* * *

 **REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN**

 _The spotlights dim except for those above Sora and Takako. They take center stage… From the sidelines, Ashita tries leaning closer._

 **Takako:** "Whatever you thought about Kyou, you were wrong. Drop the subject."

 **Sora:** "No. I get wanting to kill someone to escape, but killing everyone? What's the point?!"

 **Takako:** "I would like to know that myself… but now isn't the time for that.

 **Takako:** "The evidence clearly shows his intent to kill. We must accept that!"

 **Ashita:** _Evidence is exactly why you need to stop arguing!_

 **CUT A PATH TO THE TRUTH!**

 **SELECTED (Truth Sword)) Mysterious Bracelet**

 **Sora:** "How do we know that's true? A blueprint isn't a dealbreaker, and neither is the culprit being the mastermind!"

 **Takako:** "Are you hearing yourself, Sora? What else could a blueprint about bombs, on Kyou's _desk_ , possibly mean?"

 **Sora:** "That Kyou didn't want to kill us? That he meant to destroy the place so we could escape? I don't know!"

 **Sora:** "Why would he be a mass murdering jerk when he was the complete opposite at the bonding session?!"

 **Ashita** : _I… I know that…_

 **CUT A PATH TO THE TRUTH…**

 **SELECTED (Truth Sword)) Mysterious Bracelet**

 **Takako:** "Then I suppose the bonding session didn't work."

 **Sora:** "That's not what I meant—"

 **Takako:** "The bombs were placed in the ceilings of the Dorms, the Dining Hall and the stairwell. Locations that would instantly kill or otherwise cut off a person from any aid."

 **Sora:** "That's just your—!"

 **Takako:** "If Kyou wanted to escape, why didn't he approach me about it? Or you, or anyone?"

 **Ashita:** _I…_

 **CUT A…**

 **INTERCEPTION SUPPORT!**

 **SELECTED (Truth Sword)) Mysterious Bracelet**

 _Haruko's spotlight returns._

 **Haruko:** "That's enough!"

 **BREAK!**

* * *

It takes Ashita aback. Blinking at the sudden return of lights, she sees Haruko cross her arms.

"This isn't the time for fighting! We can't doubt each other like this. Mastermind or not, we're here to find the culprit!" She raises her chin. "Let's focus on the evidence we haven't explained yet. Maybe—no, it _will_ shed more light on this case."

Sora's eyes widen. Takako says nothing. Most of them exchange glances, and with a nod Naohiro says, "I'm fine with that, Haruko."

"Anything we can agree on," Kimi sighs (side-eying a certain Psychiatrist).

Ashita chooses that moment to intervene. "Why don't we focus on the bracelet? Especially what it does."

 **TOPIC: What is Kyou's mysterious bracelet?**

That gets them thinking. Sinerra pipes up, "What if it triggered the bombs…?"

"He had the remote controllers for that," Fuku says plainly.

"True. However, Sinerra may be on the right track." Chikao smiles. "Since the bracelet has a button, it likely triggered _something_."

"I can only think of the blackout. But Kyou triggered that directly; that's why he went to the Warden's Room…" Unless they were wrong? That can't be…! Ashita bites the inside of her cheek. "What could the bracelet's purpose be? Kyou definitely built it!... but didn't blueprint it…"

Shufukuma suddenly sniggers. "Lack of blueprint making you sad? Fortunately for you brats, a generous someone tried pointing you in the right direction…s."

Eh? Does he mean… "The graffiti?"

"Ggrrh, of course! You can't ignore that forever!"

"Except we can," Kimi says. "If the mastermind really is behind this, then why should we take their graffiti seriously? It's the Storage Room all over again. A prank."

Sinerra says, "But Akito—"

"Ghosts don't exist, and they sure as hell can't write on walls," Kimi deadpans.

Saturn growls, "They can, and my ecks-pertise knows it!"

Ashita glances between them. She gets where Kimi is coming from, yet she's seen Saturn's magick firsthand. "Shufukuma!" she calls, desperate. "Can you confirm that Akito left that graffiti?"

All she gets is cackling. "I _can_ , but I won't! You brats should exercise your brains!"

"Looks like we have no choice," Hibiki says, and Ashita frowns.

* * *

 **NONSTOP DEBATE**

 **Saturn** : "We are wasting time. **The firefighter wrote that graffiti**!"

 **Fuku** : "Why not a process of elimination? If we prove that Akito is the only logical choice then, well, it has to be him."

 **Naohiro** : "Besides Akito, the only ones who could've left that graffiti are... the mastermind and Shufukuma. **They're above the rules**."

 **Shufukuma** : "No we aren't! We're just good at finding loopholes…"

 **Chikao** : "I doubt the mastermind had enough strength to carve solid stone. Much less the audacity, what with you storming out of the Dorms… It reminds me of—"

 **Kimi** : "Yeah, yeah, point taken. **I guess Shufukuma did it**."

 **Kasumi** : "So he's playing us. Slippery bastard…"

 **Ashita:** _I can't believe we're arguing over this. Crap… Let's hope I'm right…!_

 **"The firefighter wrote that graffiti"**

 **SELECTED (Truth Bullet)) Graffiti in Casino**

 **BREAK!**

* * *

"Saturn's right! The graffiti, uh, matches Akito's handwriting," Ashita says. "I'd know because I kept that to-do list of his."

Hibiki shakes his head. "Nice try, but handwriting can be easily forged."

"You'd know," Fuku quips, as Ashita scrambles for Plan B—

* * *

 **RETRY**

 **"I guess Shufukuma did it"**

 **SELECTED (Truth Bullet)) Electrical Grid**

 **BREAK!**

* * *

"Actually," she gulps, "Shufukuma's connected to the Litnnect system… Since the blackout affected that, he wouldn't have been functioning! So. Akito's the only logical choice."

Haruko nods. "That makes sense to me!"

… Kimi doesn't look convinced. "I was there when we talked to Shufukuma about Litnnect. Pretty sure he didn't say anything about being connected to it. Did he tell you that himself?"

"... Yes."

"She's lying," Hibiki whisper-shouts from beside her. "It's kinda obvious," he adds, and why?!

Mad cackling erupts from the throne. "Alright, I'll spill," Shufukuma snickers. "Nope, me and my doggos exist outside of the Litnnect system, because we're not stupid. Who do you take us for?!"

Ashita squawks, "Why didn't you say this before?!"

"Payback! I was hoping you'd get humiliated." Shufukuma tuts. "In any case, no, that graffiti wasn't my doing, nor did I see with my perfect night vision, anyone carving around the place."

Chikao chuckles. "By that logic, only a spirit could've done it. Especially one with the freedom to act above the rules."

"Wait a moment," Fuku says. "What if Shufukuma is lying?"

The bear snorts. "I wouldn't lie about this. I'll only lie if it's for the entertainment value!"

"Do you find us dithering around this topic entertaining?" Ashita almost jumps at Takako's voice.

"Hey, you're the ones who chose to doubt the Ultimate Occultist. It's your doubt that's shooting you in the foot. Wouldn't it be easier to trust each other's words? Oh, but you can't find the culprit that way!" Shufukuma giggles. "You know what… I _do_ find this entertaining. I'm not even responsible for this murder."

"Of course you are; you put us in this Killing Game," Sora snarls.

"Killing is a choice, brat. It always is! I never got to dish out the motive before this murder happened. Understand? This murder happened cuz of you all. Your trust, your distrust… they're the lifeblood of this Game. Two sides of the same coin—like hope and despair." If Ashita hadn't know better, she'd say Shufukuma sounds… reverent.

It's Kimi who breaks the silence. "Fine. If he's making such a fuss, then it has to be true. Akito left that graffiti. Ghosts are real. Woohoo."

Suddenly, it's settled. Ashita exhales. " _Great_. Now, what does it mean…?"

"Hm, which graffiti are you referring to?" Mayu asks.

"The one in Kyou's room," Kasumi says. "'FAR DAY'."

Jao blinks. "'FAR DAY'...? As in, 'later', 'tomorrow'? I see, it's a time-traveling device!"

"That's even dumber than Ghost Akito," Kimi scoffs.

"Wh-What about the letters?" Sinerra suggests. "Perhaps the two sets of graffiti a-are connected…!"

Naohiro cups his chin. "I doubt it. It's weird to rationalise a spirit's actions, but those letters were separated for a reason. Storage Room, Kyou's door and the Warden's Room… all important locations for this case."

"I don't think we would've been able to investigate the Warden's Room if it hadn't been for that 'E'," Fuku says.

Ashita furrows her brows. Three letters… What could it be?

* * *

 **a. MEP**

 **b. PEM**

 **c. EMP**

 **THAT'S RIGHT!**

* * *

Her eyes widen. "It's—!"

"EMP," Fuku gasps.

"Ee-em-what?" Saturn blurts.

"EMP," Kimi and Sora say, the former clarifying, "Stands for electromagnetic pulse."

… Ashita tries not to pout. "Yeah, EMP makes sense. Wait—" it dawns on her, "Shufukuma said it'd explain the purpose of Kyou's bracelet… Is that what it is?!"

She sees them blink. "It's the kind of thing Kyou would build, considering," Naohiro says after a moment. "In fact, he probably used it to further protect himself from those dogs."

Sinerra, Saturn and Jao still look lost. "An EMP damages electronics," Fuku explains. "Kyou practically built a portable version. I'm guessing it affects anything electrical within a two, three meter radius?"

"Without a blueprint, we can't be sure," Chikao says.

Kyou blueprinted the bombs, but not the EMP? Ashita doesn't mull on it any further when Kasumi says, "So that's how."

Huh? "How what?"

"... When Kyou triggered the blackout, he used that EMP."

"Right! He'd just point it at the electrical grid and," Jao demonstrates a noise.

"Yeah," Ashita says. There's a prickling feeling at the back of her mind—the same one that told her Kyou's actions didn't make sense. He was carrying the remote controllers with him at the time; wouldn't the EMP affect them…?

"It's settled. Kyou built an EMP bracelet to stop any dogs that came close, and cause the blackout," Naohiro says.

* * *

 **(Truth Bullet)) UPDATED**

 **Mysterious Bracelet (EMP)  
** Kyou has a mysterious bracelet on his wrist. It looks like a big digital watch. It has one button. It's actually an EMP.

* * *

"In the end, it doesn't tell us much about the culprit." At Haruko's pout he adds, "Though it's helpful all the same."

Haruko's face scrunches in thought, as Fuku says, "It's safe to say that we've covered all the evidence we need."

"What about that 'FAR DAY' graffiti," Hibiki points out.

"Let's suspect people," Fuku steamrolls on, and oh. Kasumi gets the brunt of the attention, though from the looks of it, it's nothing she wasn't expecting. "Kasumi, you took custody of the keycard, which means you had access to the Casino leading up to the murder. You're our major suspect."

Kasumi narrows her eyes. "I never used the keycard. I'm telling you, it was stolen from my purse."

"You never gave it to anyone?" Haruko asks.

"If I _had_ , I'd have ratted them out ages ago."

"Fair point," Naohiro says. "Let's say the keycard _was_ stolen. Hibiki would be also suspicious."

"Um," Hibiki interjects, "what about Fuku? He had as much reason to be in the Casino Floor, too. Sora also wanted the keycard."

"To help everyone _escape_ , not kill Kyou," Sora grits out.

"That could've been the plan. You said it yourself; Kyou could've built those bombs to help escape. But something went wrong and you ended up killing him."

"I'm not the friggin' culprit!"

" _Calm down_ ," Takako says tightly. Sora looks ready to argue, but Fuku cuts him off;

"According to Kasumi, only Hibiki and Ashita knew she had the keycard. If anybody stole it from her, it'd be those two," he says. "But less likely Ashita."

Jao hums. "Y'sure about that? C'mon, Fuku; an _observant_ guy like you might've noticed."

"Ugh," Kimi lets out an explosive breath. "Can't we keep it simple and accuse Kasumi? Hate to say it but she's probably lying." She doesn't so much flinch at Kasumi's glare; in fact there's a couple staredowns around them, accusations and defenses looping. So much for calm and civil…!

Kasumi, Hibiki, Fuku, Sora… she can't imagine any of them being the mastermind. Culprit, maybe—but not someone who planned their despair from the very start. (Then again, she never imagined Kyou would…)

A tap on her shoulder snaps her out of it. "Sorry," Haruko says, amidst the racket around them. "Look, um… I know I should've mentioned earlier, but I think Kyou had the keycard all along."

"... What? No, he wouldn't have a use for it cuz of the blackout."

Haruko looks sheepish. "Remember when Chikao asked me and Sora to check the slot machines? To see if the bombs displayed matched the one fitted on the RC car. Well, it did. So Kyou must've won them."

Ashita gapes. "Haruko, why didn't you say this before?!"

"S-Sorry, I forgot! I was caught up in the mastermind drama!"

"Well, we need to tell them!" Ashita cups her hands around her mouth and yells, "Everyone, stop! There's a super important detail we missed!" Thankfully they pay attention, and she quickly continues. "Chikao, the blueprint shows bombs attached to the RC cars, right?"

"Yes," he says, unsure.

Ashita raises a finger. "Kyou didn't build those attached bombs from scratch. He won them from the slot machines! They matched; Haruko and Sora checked."

"Oh shit, right," the Pilot says. "Haru said the one who built those RC car bombs, must've had the keycard. Easy commute, and all."

"Yes but, winning three bombs would take an extreme amount of luck," Mayu frowns.

Hibiki says, "All the more reason for Kyou to steal the keycard. He'd need every chance he could get."

Chikao cups his chin. "Therein lies the problem. I didn't think much of it at first, but… Kyou had 16 Shufukoins in his drawer. He never used the slot machines."

The air grows tenser. Ashita gulps. "Are you saying that… Kyou never won those bombs?"

"What? He had to," Kimi says, confused. "He couldn't have built those upgraded RC ones without them. That's _why_ you brought this up!"

"Something isn't right," Fuku says.

No kidding. Suddenly, all the little doubts that'd nagged Ashita throughout the trial come back. Amidst them resound one statement from one bear:

 _"I'll only lie if it's for the entertainment value!"_

She recalls the stark whiteness of the RC blueprint's paper—crudely drawn compared to the rest…

It can't be—

"Shufukuma," she says, cutting through the chatter. Said bear smiles. "You—!..."

Haruko asks, "What's wrong?"

Ashita meets them with mustered confidence. "The RC bomb blueprint we found in Kyou's room. He… He didn't draw it."

"... What." Looks like everyone shares Saturn's sentiment, from how they absolutely boggle at her. Like she's crazy.

"Kyou had dozens of other blueprints, much more detailed and _actually_ on blue paper," Ashita says. "Chikao, Kasumi! You'd know! That RC blueprint doesn't fit with the rest of them. That's because it's not Kyou's."

Hibiki sighs, "Ashita, that's just a stretch—"

"Why aren't the remote controllers next to Kyou's body? Wouldn't his EMP bracelet have affected them, when he caused the blackout? And," she layers, "why isn't there a blueprint for the EMP bracelet? These things add up!"

Jao asks, "Then how did that blueprint get into his room? You saying one of us snuck it in?"

"There wouldn't have been time in the explosion's aftermath," Naohiro points out, brows furrowed. "The investigation, maybe, but that's still a small window of opportunity."

"Your resident interrogator could have," Shufukuma giggles. Ashita blanches.

"That may be," Chikao says. "However, I fail to see what she could gain by bringing up a topic we had already settled."

"Yeah. Like you saying that isn't suspicious, Shufukuma," Sora says. "I bet you did it!"

Ashita's thankful she doesn't have to defend herself again. "Look," she insists, "if we're not sure that Kyou won the slot machine bombs, how can we be sure he _needed_ them?"

"You are delving into conspiracy theories," Takako shakes her head.

"You did too," Ashita says, almost desperately. "The culprit doesn't have to be the mastermind, Takako. Kyou didn't have to build those bombs."

"It makes _sense_."

"Does it?" Sora's green eyes scrutinise her. "I mean, Kyou was friggin' stubborn, but he helped Akito. I'd rather believe that's who he actually was, beyond his stupid edginess."

Takako snaps, "He was bitter enough."

"Just stop," Kimi sighs next to her. "You obviously wanna believe otherwise. Give yourself some credit! You practically knew him better than any of us did!"

Takako's unsure frown is enough to give her away. "Don't doubt yourself," Ashita urges. "Judging from your talk with him, give us your 100% professional opinion: did Kyou have _any_ killing intent?"

No reply, at first. Finally, shoulders slumped, rainbow earrings glimmer under the spotlight, she says, "No. He had resolve but… not that."

"Then," Saturn says in the wake of silence, "the designer did _not_ build those bombs?"

" _Cor_ rect!" They all face the throne, at the bear pawing his smile. Shufukuma giggles. "Sky Guy's right; I planted that RC bomb blueprint in Kyou's room. I figured it would stir the pot, _and_ help make an otherwise hidden clue available. Aren't I a fair bear?"

Kasumi huffs, "Fair?! You intervened with the investigation!"

"You," Takako starts, wide-eyed. "You made me think…"

"What can I say? I trusted you all to reach the truth eventually! _Now_ ," somehow, Shufukuma's face darkens. "You have a greater truth to unravel. One that'll end in sweet, sweet despair… and an execution!"

 _Execution_. Ashita had forgotten about that part. They've been discussing the mastermind for so long, she didn't think it was…

Can they even consider _the mastermind_ anymore? Their reasoning up 'till now—how much of it is wrong?

Who built those RC bombs?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CLASS TRIAL**

 **— BREAK —**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Tada, that's the first part done. Hopefully it's not too confusing; I definitely confused myself writing it at some points. Things will only get spicier. Thanks for reading, and until then!_

 _Random note: for the 'electrical grid', I realised much too late that I meant 'fusebox'._

 _ **—Rose** : Least (some of) the complicated graffiti was resolved here, aha. Glad you liked last chapter QwQ_

 _ **—Swolfie** : I always tell myself to make these cases as simple as possible, forgetting that little evidence can mean more interpretations ;; Saturn's got some magick in him after all haha, and you can always count on Ashita to be oblivious on innuendo-stuffs_

 _ **—Jeptwin** : Shufukuma definitely being shifty. Interesting theories and angle as to the clues :O_


	24. Trial 02 (Part 02)

" _Now_ ," Shufukuma's voice rings out, face darkening. "You have a greater truth to unravel. One that'll end in sweet, sweet despair… and an execution!"

 _Execution_. The thought rattles Ashita to the core. She'd forgotten about it, what with talk of the mastermind… but are they even involved? _Who_ built those RC bombs?

 **.**

 **— CLASS TRIAL —**

 **BREAK OVER**

 **.**

"Okay," Haruko says, shattering the silence. "Let's get this straight. Shufukuma planted the blueprint in Kyou's room, which means it wasn't his. He never built the bombs…!"

Kimi lets out an explosive breath. "Which means everything we discussed is useless. It all hinged on Kyou building the bombs!"

Naohiro says, "Not quite. There's definitely a grain of truth in what we reasoned; there has to be. The framing is just… misguided."

"Wrong," Takako echoes. "Plain wrong. I set everyone on the wrong path." She sways on the spot, like the chains that hang above them, letting shadows shudder.

Haruko stresses, "No—Shufukuma did. It's his fault."

"My doubt continued the farce. If that never happened, I wouldn't have led everyone astray with my mastermind theory. The idea of Kyou wanting to kill us… I think I blamed it on the mastermind. I thought… I thought they must have forced his hand, _somehow_. I couldn't think of any other reason why he would act.

"But, evidently, I did not think. I am sorry everyone."

The apology takes Ashita aback, much less Sora's words. "Don't mention it, Tako," he waves a hand. "'S not like your theory didn't make sense… I just didn't wanna believe it."

"I thought you and Kyou disliked each other," Chikao says.

Sora frowns. "Well yeah, but come on. He always preached about not being reckless; I figured massacre wasn't his style."

"I did too," Takako says, taking them aback. "But Kyou was bitter. With his kind of career, it was possible he would resort to that. Cripple the Game for the mastermind, petty and extreme… That was my misguided thinking."

"No, it's not. That actually sounds like Kyou!… was," Haruko finishes lamely.

Takako shakes her head. "It doesn't matter. I let bias cloud me."

"To be fair, we all did," Kimi says. "Kyou being asocial weapon designer extraordinaire, it was easy to think he built the RC bombs."

"Shufukuma just tricked us!" Jao harrumphs.

"Like he did with Akito's case," Mayu frowns. "Except this time, we _know_ there is a culprit."

"So don't blame yourself, Takako," Ashita says, and leaves it at that, because the others have jumped onto the new topic and whatever words she'd offer would be drowned out. She sees Takako sigh, Kimi clapping a hand on her shoulder.

Ashita exhales. Okay. Okay, things got more complicated. Or less complicated? How much of what they figured out was right? One thing's for certain—Kyou wasn't responsible for the bombs.

"If that's the case," Chikao says, and Ashita tunes into the conversation at hand, "then the only other person to build the bombs, and set them off, was the culprit."

Naohiro nods. "In our original reasoning, we said the culprit was in the Casino before the blackout, since afterwards the elevator wouldn't have worked. The remote controllers were far from Kyou's body, like Ashita said—and likely closer to the person who shot him."

Sinerra's lip wobbles. "Th-Then the culprit was the one who… planned to kill us?"

A dark look passes over Saturn's face. "That person is standing amongst us now."

Eyes dart; breaths hitch. He's not wrong—the fact settles in Ashita's gut like a sinking stone. "Let's," she starts, "let's keep it cool. There's a lot we have to go over. Again! We need to know what parts of our reasoning are right or wrong."

"For starters, we need to decide whether the culprit is still the mastermind," Naohiro says.

Takako folds her hands. "That made sense (at least to me) when the assumption was that Kyou built the bombs. Naturally the mastermind would want to protect their Game. However… Since it was the _culprit_ who planned to kill us, I see no reason why they would be the mastermind. It goes against their goal."

Mayu hums. "That is true. If the mastermind truly wanted to end this Game, for whatever reason, surely such sneaky tactics were unnecessary."

"So the mastermind didn't trip up." Looking disappointed, Fuku faces the Psychiatrist. "Takako, you've been, er, keeping tabs on everyone. Do you still think there's a mastermind amongst us?"

She frowns. "I cannot help but feel that Kyou died because of them. For what I do not know, but… yes. I do."

"That being said," Takako continues, "I will not be paranoid. Paranoia and delusion can go hand in hand, and… I still want to cooperate with everyone."

Sora smiles, "Now that I can get behind!" Ashita can't help but smile, seeing Haruko and others agree, even if the trial room's dreary atmosphere mocks that sentiment.

"I'll try too," Fuku says, even as his eyes lower. "But I can't ignore that threat of a mastermind. The Killing Game of your loved ones may have been a lie, but not my mentor's execution. I want answers…!"

Shufukuma snorts. "Too bad, you're not getting any!"

Fuku snorts back, "I will! Even if I have to tag along with Ashita to interrogate you." Uh—

"As if that'll help. Face it, you're at the mercy of this Game. There's no stopping it, _Fukuya_."

Fuku visibly flinches, enough for the Pilot beside him to shout, "Can it, Shufukuma! You've done your share of talking this trial!"

The bear stops but continues pawing his every sharp smile. Kasumi sighs. "Alright… With that out of the way, what next?"

"We need to recap the evidence we talked about," Ashita says. "We now know that Kyou never built the bombs, and the culprit isn't the mastermind. Let's hope we're not too off the mark with our reasoning."

Naohiro hums. "The timeline of events should still be the same. Sinerra, Saturn, Chikao and Saturn were in the Meditation Space before and after Kyou was killed in the Casino Floor above. Everybody else was in the Dorm Rooms. The blackout happened before Kyou died at 11:20 PM. Moments later, the explosion happened."

"I helped the seance group get out," Haruko says. "We reached the second floor when Jao went into the Casino and we found Kyou's body."

"Near the doorway, right? Let's assume Kyou used that entrance. After all, he went into the Warden's Room to trigger the blackout before going to the Casino," Chikao says.

"He was being chased on the way there." Mayu ponders. "At least, that is what the crushed dog corpse implies."

"Meanwhile, the culprit had the keycard. They used the elevator before the blackout and left through the normal entrance, but dropped the keycard." Fuku frowns. "They had to rush to avoid being seen by us. They must've used the darkness to their advantage!"

"When we came out of the Dorms, the culprit blended in with the crowd." Naohiro nods. "That all sounds right. We shouldn't have forgotten anything."

"Oh, but I just remembered! Kyou's watch," Jao says, and Ashita's eyes widen! Of course!

"He had a watch?" Saturn asks.

"He had it on him." Ashita frowns. "Though Shufukuma took it from me, for some reason. And I'm not sure how it factors into the case."

"I've seen it before. Kyou probably timed himself, or something." Kimi says, "In any case, we've got our timeline."

Takako nods. "Let's focus on the culprit. Whoever they are, they had the keycard. They used that to enter the Casino and win the bombs needed for the RC cars. At some point, they placed the bombs, and went to the Casino."

"To detonate the bombs, right?" Sinerra says, "We said the Casino would not be affected by the explosions. Th-The keycard as well meant they did not have to use the stairs…!"

"Yeah, and while there, they must've won the gun they used to kill Kyou!" Jao says.

Ashita can't help but doubt that. "Why though?" she asks. "Why get a gun if they were sure they bombs would kill everyone? Unless… the culprit knew Kyou would go after them."

"How? Since they are not the mastermind, they did not have all-seeing powers," Saturn states.

Ashita knows the answer is within her grasp. What clued the culprit to Kyou?

* * *

 **a. The RC cars**

 **b. The blackout**

 **c. Shufukuma told them**

 **THAT'S IT!**

* * *

Ashita says, "The blackout! When Kyou caused that, the culprit must've felt… panicked? I," she furrows her brows, "I don't think they were expecting anyone to intervene in their plan."

Kimi frowns. "That's hard to believe. The culprit wanted to ruin the Game; wouldn't they think the mastermind would intervene? Since we're regarding them as two separate people now."

Ashita scratches her cheek. "That's true. The culprit could've won the gun before they set their plan in motion."

Mayu shakes her head. "A gun and three bombs? Such luck… Only someone with high Mileage could hope to win all that."

Ashita blinks. Right, the Mileage System increases chances of winning. "Still," she hears Chikao say, "Mileage can't help you choose what you win. How did the culprit acquire three bombs? Much less a gun?"

"They must have been playing for a long time," Jao says innocuously. "Increasing their Mileage, knowing the inner workings of a slot machine…"

Kasumi narrows her eyes. "What are you implying?" She looks aware though, of the looks her way. "For the last time—"

"We know, someone stole the keycard from you." Naohiro sighs. "However, we can't take your word for it."

Kasumi digs her palm in her eyes. "Nothing I say will convince you…"

Pity stabs Ashita; mind whirring, she wonders…

* * *

 **NONSTOP DEBATE**

 **Naohiro:** "You had the best access to the Casino. With the keycard, you could go whenever you pleased."

 **Mayu** : "Hm. **She also spent a lot of time in there** , even before Akito died."

 **Kasumi** : "I feel _comfortable_ there. It—… It reminds me of home."

 **Sinerra** : "N-Now I feel bad…"

 **Fuku** : "Doesn't matter. Whenever I went to the Casino with Kasumi and Hibiki, Hibiki would always annoy me while I was practicing. **Kasumi was alone in the Casino** ; that was her opportunity!"

 **Kasumi** : "Excuse me, that doesn't mean I used the slot machines!"

 **Chikao** : "In fact—"

 **Hibiki** : "Yeah Fuku, I just wanted to chat!"

 **Sora** : "Either way! Kaz is right, sorta. **We can't really prove anything**."

 **Chikao** : "Although—"

 **Takako** : "Then this discussion is fruitless?"

 **Saturn** : "Pah, there was no fruit to begin with."

 **Sinerra** : "Um, Sattie…"

 **Ashita:** _Chikao keeps getting cut off! And I know exactly what he's getting at!_

" **We can't really prove anything"**

 **SELECTED (Truth Bullet)) Kasumi's Shufukoins**

 **BREAK!**

* * *

"We can, Sora," Ashita says. "Chikao checked Kasumi's belongings before. She had 16 Shufukoins—the same amount everyone started with!"

"Exactly," the Mythologist nods. "Like Kyou, Kasumi never used the slot machines."

It clearly takes them aback. Even Kasumi. "I forgot you trashed my room," she says.

"You'd think you'd remember such a great defense," Hibiki says pointedly.

She glares back. "It's not easy being suspected."

"Kyou would agree, if he were here," Mayu says… "Should I not have said that?"

They brush over it, Haruko saying, "It's safe to say that Kasumi is innocent. That's one suspect off the list. Then… who else?"

"Well, who else knew that she had the keycard?" Chikao raises a finger. "Ashita, yes, but she has an alibi. That leaves Hibiki."

Said Con Artist frowns. "I expected this and yet I'm still disappointed. Do I look like the type of person who can build makeshift bombs?"

"You could be. Kyou taught everyone the inner workings of an RC car. That's knowledge the culprit definitely used, along with previous experience," Fuku points out.

"I'm a con artist, not a demolitions expert. Better yet, I'm innocent. Unless you want to reveal something. Got an ace in the hole, Fuku?"

"Ace in what? Stop speaking in riddles," Saturn complains. "That makes you ecks-tremely suspicious. What defense have you?"

"What evidence do you have _against_ me?" Hibiki counters.

"Nothing concrete," Ashita realises. They have no way of knowing for certain whether Hibiki took the keycard, or if he used the slot machines. But—he's the most reasonable suspect… Is there really nothing else—?

"Th-There is evidence," Sinerra stutters, "but not against! Because—there is another piece of the graffiti we did not discuss. I do not blame those who missed it… I-It was above the doorway of the Casino."

Chikao hums, "The 'NOT H'…"

Sinerra nods. "Yes! 'NOT H'—doubtlessly another message from Akito. I believe he is referring to the culprit. Specifically who did not kill Kyou."

Naohiro frowns. "As in… 'NOT HIBIKI'?"

"Or 'NOT HARUKO'," Mayu says.

"It's more likely Hibiki. Akito probably thought he'd be suspected more," Jao taps his chin.

"Can't believe Akito would defend me from the grave," Hibiki says.

"Or spend time writing who wouldn't be the culprit, rather than the _actual_ culprit," Kimi quips.

While Ashita can agree with that (and simultaneously argue that ghost Akito was probably affected by anxiety and a botched seance)—she knows that Sinerra is wrong. Why though? The answer is on the tip of her tongue…

* * *

 **HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**

 _Solve each word block to construct the answer!_

A U H S

R E S U

S R J U

 _What are the most common letters?_

 **NEXT:**

M P J R

P J M M

P N J J

 _What are the least common letters?_

 **NEXT:**

T E I M

E A A T

M I A M

 _What are the most common letters?_

 **NEXT:**

A G E R

R A G E

E G I S

 _What is the most common vowel?_

 **YOU GOT:**

| **S** | **U** | **R** | **N** | **A** | **M** | **E** |

 **BREAK!**

* * *

Ashita perks up. "That's it! Akito referred to everyone by their surname. I don't think he'd change the habit even in death." Realisation crosses everyone's faces. "Sorry Sinerra. And Hibiki…!"

Hibiki sighs. "I knew it was too good to be true. Makes you wonder though, what it really means."

"Still," Fuku says, "that defense has crumbled. Things are not looking good for you, Hibiki."

Ashita gulps as the Con Artist next to her crosses his arms. At this point, they have to pressure him to talk. To find out once and for all, why Kyou died—

"There's one thing I'm still confused on," Hibiki suddenly says, and what? "We all agree that the culprit planned to kill us, right? And that Kyou meant to stop them—that's why he caused the blackout."

Naohiro furrows his brows. "What are you getting at?"

"Kyou used his EMP for that blackout. But let's face it—" Hibiki raises a finger, "a device like that can easily stop those RC bombs. Kyou must've built the EMP to stop them—to stop the culprit's plan. That's the reason behind his risk-taking."

Fuku scowls. "How does this make you any less suspicious?"

"Um, because I'm trying to help solve that mystery? Ask yourself: how did Kyou discover the culprit's plan?"

"If we ask _you_ , we could get answers," the Acrobat argues. "You're just deflecting, Hibiki. Wondering about that right now is pointless."

"Not completely," Chikao pipes up, looking calm under the scrutiny. "Hibiki's words have given me an idea. One that sounds rather plausible now that I consider it… like the Arabian roc, when I discovered that enormous feather all those years ago."

"English, please," Kasumi quips, with her own subtle accent. "Also your theory."

"I thought we were ganging up on Hibiki," Jao blinks. Whatever Fuku means to say is cut off by discussion; one Ashita tunes into, curiosity a knot in her chest—:

 **TOPIC: How did Kyou discover the culprit's plan?**

* * *

 **NONSTOP DEBATE**

 **Chikao** : "I think Kyou discovered the culprit's plan from the mastermind. Specifically, that **Kyou was working with them**."

 **Kasumi** : "… There's no way Kyou was a traitor."

 **Sora** : "A saboteur…"

 **Chikao** : "Hn, **saboteur** is an apt description."

 **Haruko** : "No way! That doesn't make any sense!"

 **Chikao** : "Look at it this way: the mastermind learns of a person who plans to cause havoc. They do not want to dirty their hands, so they call upon their assistant. Enter Kyou, who builds an EMP to counter the culprit's bombs."

 **Mayu** : "Hm. That actually sounds **_plausible, if not complicated_**."

 **Takako** : "… **I am going to opt out of this discussion**."

 **Ashita** : _Chikao isn't on the right track. I need to prove that!_

 **"Kyou was working with them"**

 **SELECTED (Truth Bullet)) Crushed Robot Dog**

 **BREAK!**

* * *

Ashita argues, "If Kyou was working with the mastermind, why did the dogs chase him? The mastermind wouldn't endanger their assistant!"

Chikao shakes his head. "The dogs didn't have to hurt Kyou. They could've given chase to keep up pretenses."

"That's…" _Dumb_ , Ashita wants to say. But evidence speaks louder than insults…!

* * *

 **RETRY**

 **"I am going to opt out of this discussion"**

 **SELECTED (Truth Bullet)) Missing RC Kits**

 **BREAK!**

* * *

"Takako, wasn't Kyou in charge of the RC kits?"

"... Yes," the blonde replies, unsure.

Ashita nods. "If he knew the culprit's plan, why would he let them take those kits?"

Chikao mulls. "He could have found out much later, thus prompting the EMP."

Kasumi throws her hands up. "I change my mind. This is ridiculous."

"Hey, it's worth asking," Hibiki defends.

Frankly, Ashita's inclined to agree with Kasumi. Maybe common sense is what she needed all along…!

* * *

 **RETRY**

 **"saboteur"**

 **BORROWED (Truth Bullet)) " _plausible, if not complicated_ "**

 **BREAK!**

* * *

"Even if what you're saying is true, Chikao," she says, "building an EMP is too elaborate a counterattack. Kyou could've just tattled to us, easily saying the missing RC kits made him suspicious. Doing that would reduce the risk of confrontation. I don't think the mastermind would—would sacrifice Kyou, just to stop the culprit…!"

"We can't know that for certain," Chikao calmly counters. "Though I see your point, hn… Alright. Perhaps my rendition, as interesting as it is, isn't true. What would _you_ suggest, Ashita?"

"Eh?" Suddenly put on the spot, Ashita's mind stutters. How did Kyou discover the culprit's plan?...

"What if," a small part of her whispers—"What if he didn't?"

Saturn blinks. "Excuse me?"

"I mean—not to the extent we think he has! What if… it was coincidence that brought Kyou and the culprit together? Because," Ashita furrows her brows, "from the bigger picture, Kyou went straight for the Warden's Room, while the culprit went to the Casino. They only confronted each other after the blackout…"

Takako frowns. "You're saying Kyou didn't _initially_ plan to stop the culprit."

At Ashita's sheepish look, Sora frowns. "So Kyou didn't build the EMP to stop the bombs… Or cause the blackout? What the hell was it for, then?"

"To stop the dogs," Naohiro says, thumbing his glasses. "On the way to the Warden's Room, at least."

"Yet Kyou went to the Casino," Mayu points out. "Don't tell me that was coincidence, too."

Ashita bites her lip. She started this; she needs to resolve it, for their sanity!:

* * *

 **LOGIC DIVE**

 **Question 1: Where did Kyou prepare to go?**

a. Warden's Room

b. Casino

c. Meditation Space

 **SELECTED (a)**

 **Of course!**

 **Question 2: How did Kyou stop the bombs?**

a. Directly, activating EMP near each one

b. Indirectly, activating EMP near remote controllers

 **SELECTED (b)**

 **Awesome!**

 **Question 3: Where were the remote controllers located?**

a. A.V. Room

b. Casino

c. In the stairwell

 **SELECTED (b)**

 **Great memory!**

 **CONCLUSION:**

 **Where did Kyou prepare to go? Warden's Room.**

 **How did Kyou stop the bombs? Indirectly, activating EMP near remote controllers.**

 **Where were the remote controllers located? Casino.**

 **BREAK!**

* * *

"I got it! The moment Kyou discovered the culprit's plan and what came afterwards." Ashita raises a finger. "The culprit could only act after Sinerra and I went to the Meditation Space. Which was around 10:10 PM. If the culprit was able to set up the bombs then, and go to the Casino afterwards, Kyou must've discovered their plan much later."

Chikao hums. "Interesting. Then Kyou found out when…?"

"When he was at the Warden's Room. The surveillance screens let him see and hear practically anything. He must've seen the culprit in the Casino, and overheard their plan!"

Hibiki blinks. "Huh. Go figure."

"What kind of person monologues their evil plan? Still," Kimi says, "he caused that blackout. Was that on purpose, or another coincidence?"

Ashita frowns. "Honestly, I don't really know. Probably on purpose, to distract the culprit and buy time."

"On the other hand, it could've been an accident," Mayu says. "Kyou was trapped inside because of the dogs. Using the EMP to stop them may have had the side effect of disabling the electrical grid. After all, the proximity of its effects are unknown to us…"

"Either way! Kyou definitely tried to stop the bombs," Jao says.

Ashita nods. "Judging from the evidence, Kyou didn't directly EMP them. He probably didn't even know where the bombs were. So he ran to the Casino to deactivate the remote controllers."

"But only stopped two," Haruko says, "since the stairwell still exploded."

Naohiro cups his chin. "The way Kyou died—near the Casino's doorway, across the remote controllers… does seem like he confronted the culprit just as they were triggering the bombs."

Sinerra gasps. "Th-That close a call…?! Then again, the explosion happened m-mere moments after the blackout…"

"In that split second, Kyou saved us," Takako says.

Sora huffs, "Dammit—and he got killed for it…!"

"Shot in the heart," Kasumi says. "All the blackout did was warn the culprit that someone was coming after them."

Ashita stares at her podium. "There's one thing I still don't get. Why Kyou went to the Warden's Room in the first place."

"We can tackle that later." Sharp teeth clacking, Fuku says, "Knowing more about what happened is helpful, but finding the culprit is our end goal."

Right. Ashita gulps. At least they're not the mastermind!... Crap. She really doesn't want to believe it. How could she, with the afternoon they spent together?

But Kyou's dead. Dead, and they need to find out why.

"Let's recap what we have," she says, steeling herself:

* * *

 **CLIMAX REASONING**  
 **Ashita** : "Contary to what we've been believing, Kyou didn't build the bombs; the culprit did. With that, the culprit can't be the mastermind.

"However, Kyou did build an EMP bracelet. It wasn't for the purpose of stopping the culprit; rather, to stop the dogs that would chase him on the way to the Warden's Room. Why he wanted to go there is a mystery…

"Either way, Kyou discovered the culprit's plan by accident. The surveillance screens in the Warden's Room clued him in to the culprit's plan. With that, Kyou decided to confront them in the Casino—indirectly deactivate the RC bombs.

"On his way there, he used his EMP against the dogs trapping him in the Room. Whether it was on purpose or an accident, he also caused the blackout that alerted the culprit.

"It happened so fast. Chased by the dogs, Kyou ran to the Casino, using the normal entrance. He shoved away the shelf blocking it and ran inside—activating his EMP. Confronting the culprit just as they were triggering the bombs…! Only two remote controllers deactivated; the bomb in the stairwell still exploded, crushing the dogs that were chasing Kyou. Yet the culprit managed to shoot Kyou, killing him by the Casino's doorway.

"Earlier, the culprit won three bombs from the slot machines. (They also acquired a gun at some point.) Achieving that needed a lot of luck and a lot of chances. So, the culprit was someone who regularly visited the Casino and, most likely, had the keycard for easy access.

"The likeliest suspects are Kasumi and Hibiki. Kasumi however has all 16 of her Shufukoins—the starting amount for everyone. That leaves Hibiki as the major suspect. Not only cuz we disproved the 'NOT H' thing, but cuz… there's no one else to suspect."

 **BREAK!**

* * *

The finality of that hits Ashita like a gale. They've reached this point, again, where they have to… well, point fingers. Except there's only one target, and it's the Con Artist patiently waiting beside her.

"No one else to suspect," he intones. "Jao, didn't you say Fuku could've stolen the keycard?"

"Yeaahh. I thought he was lying about not knowing Kasumi had it. But you're _way_ more obvious a suspect, Hibiki—and I have to agree with Fuku. You've been deflecting."

"It's given you answers," Hibiki says.

"Now you're being defensive," Jao laughs.

"Really? You all think I'm capable of massacre?"

Haruko falters. "No, just—out of the suspect pool, Fuku and Sora are the less likeliest to be…!"

Hibiki shakes his head. "It's strange. We tried to figure out why Kyou did what he did, even when we thought he built the bombs. But, what about the culprit? I know they wanted to blow us up. But the fact that it meant ruining the Game could also be intentional." Huh…?

Fuku scoffs. "Give it up, Hibiki. I have evidence against you." _What_ now?

"I know," Hibiki ruefully smiles. "I'm surprised you kept it to yourself for this long."

Kimi waves, "Hello? We have the right to know what the hell you're talking about."

Fuku raises his chin. "During the investigation, I searched Hibiki's room. I made him do it, of course. That's when I found only 10 Shufukoins in his drawer."

… What?! " _Fuku_ ," Ashita gapes, getting deja vu, "why didn't you say this early?!"

"I wanted to see how far Hibiki would dig his own grave," Fuku decisively nods. "He led us astray with that theory of his—"

"That helped solve a part of the mystery," Hibiki cuts in—

"You barely helped solve it," Fuku says flatly. "In any case, the evidence I have is fact."

"Which I won't deny. I admit, I started a habit of carrying Shufukoins before I knew what was in the slot machines. Whoops, heh."

Fuku says, "Alright then. Show us the missing 6 coins. Prove that you never used them to win the bombs!"

"Nope."

Sora gawks. " _Nope_? Hibi, the hell are you trying to pull?!"

"I'm not showing them," Hibiki says, plain and simple. From the corner of her eye, Ashita sees Fuku cross his arms pointedly; sees everyone zero in on the blonde man. Why isn't he cooperating? He can't be the culprit… can he?

It's easier to talk about a nameless killer—vague, a subject in discussion. But this isn't like the first trial.

The culprit is one of them. Possibly the man beside her.

"6 missing coins."

She blinks. Everyone blinks, except for Mayu, who repeats, "6 Shufukoins… Hibiki managed to win three bombs and a gun, with only 6 Shufukoins? 6 chances? Such luck… Oh, was I thinking aloud?"

"Kind of, Maymay," Jao harrumphs good-naturedly. "Besides, it's not impossible! When I think about it, coins are also prizes. Hibiki just won more to get more chances. Well, that's what I tried to do before Akito banned it. It's not against the rules, though."

"Of course!" Shufukuma, of all beings, chimes in. "I want you brats to use those slot machines to your hearts' content. You may have a starting amount, but you can definitely win more financial fuel to keep on playing—provided that luck's on your side."

"I see," Chikao chuckles.

"Then," Fuku falters. Ashita doesn't get it—until she does.

"Any of us could've increased their starting amount by sacrificing Shufukoins," Naohiro says grimly. "Yet… only two of us are the likeliest suspects."

Saturn tuts. "What riddle is this?" Beside him, Sinerra looks just as lost.

Takako exhales. "We knew the culprit won weapons for their plan, but we overlooked the fact that they had to have won Shufukoins as well, to have won as much as they did… We suspect Hibiki on the basis that he stole the keycard and has missing, possibly used coins. However—" her tone hardens, "Kasumi has again become suspicious."

"But she never used her Shufukoins," Sora frowns.

"That's what we thought. But Kasumi having 16 coins in total doesn't mean she couldn't have won more. It could have been a ruse from the start."

Eyes turn to the glaring Casino Host. "So," Chikao says, "what do you say to that, Kasumi?"

"It's bullshit. I didn't use my coins and I _never_ used that keycard. You're overthinking nothing."

Sinerra gulps. "She has a point…"

"It's more convenient for Kasumi to be the culprit," Kimi argues.

Kasumi scoffs. "You're accusing me based on convenience."

Kimi huffs, "Would you rather I overthink things? It's nothing personal, Kasumi."

"Exactly," Haruko says. "Everyone, let's take things step by step! We'll get nowhere if we start arguing. If you're innocent, you have nothing to worry about. Because _we_ ," she punctuates, "are going to give you a chance."

"As it should be." Looking grim, Takako faces the two suspects. "This is your chance to defend yourselves."

Sell themselves, basically. Ashita waits with bated breath as Kasumi and Hibiki meet their scrutiny, exchanging glances. Finally, Hibiki breaks the stalemate;

"I think it's Kasumi."

 _"What_ ," she all but yells. "What the hell, Hibiki?!"

Fuku raises a brow. "You better have a good explanation."

"Think about it!" Hibiki points. "She took the keycard from me, the _original_ owner. She knows her way around slot machines. And I did visit Fuku every time he did his curtain acrobats. Kasumi had a solid five minutes each visit to play."

Fuku hums. "You're quick to throw a friend under the bus."

The Con Artist shrugs. "Kasumi never trusted me. She doesn't trust anyone."

Ashita's chest twists uncomfortably at that.

"Your missing coins," Kasumi suddenly grits out. "If you're innocent, show them."

"I can't," Hibiki says.

"Why _not_?" Sora growls.

"Because I lent them to Kasumi," Hibiki says, "since I didn't want to carry them around anymore. She slipped them in her purse and that was that."

"Kasumi didn't have any coins in her purse," Chikao points out.

"Then she must've used my 6 to round off her own personal 10. Which means," Hibiki raises a finger, "she's tried the slot machines."

"Your logic is sound yet your behaviour is not," Takako says firmly. All around, the scrutiny grows.

"Kasumi," Fuku says, turning to his right, "did Hibiki lend you coins?"

Her eyes dart. "No. He's lying."

"That so," Hibiki says, and why?

Why is he digging his own grave?

"—him talk."

"What?" Ashita blurts. On the far side of the circle, Jao cocks his head.

"Make Hibiki talk. Y'know. Pressure him like you did Saturn."

Mouth dry, she faces Hibiki. "Well, go on," he says.

She doesn't want to, and yet. And yet—

"Why?" She says, a near-whisper, "Why are you acting so weird?"

Poker-faced, Hibiki swallows back whatever reply he meant to say.

Fuku makes an impatient noise. "That settles it, doesn't it? Hibiki's guilty."

Saturn grimaces. "Do we vote?"

"W-We can't," Haruko says. "We have to go over the case, make sure we're right!"

"I agree," Naohiro nods. "Though it'd… make things easier if Hibiki confessed."

Hibiki says nothing and somehow, that says everything. "You killed Kyou," Sora breathes out—there's no reply but reality chokes them like the chains around their podiums. "You son of a bitch."

"Sora," Haruko says, but he ignores her.

"Why'd you do it?" He faces Hibiki. " _Why_?"

"To defend himself—we know this. Let's," Takako swallows a breath, "let us go over the case. From the start."

"He tried to _murder_ us," Saturn growls.

"He did. Let's figure out why, _calmly_."

"There's no use. We need to hear it from him," Fuku argues.

Kimi sighs. "As if he'll talk. Let's just vote."

Mayu frowns. "I am with Fuku. I want to know Hibiki's motivation."

"Ashita can pressure him," Jao says.

Ashita freezes. "I—I really don't—"

"No one has to. It's Hibiki's fault if he doesn't want to speak," Naohiro says.

"Of course," Chikao says, "but that wouldn't be fair to us, would it?"

Shufukuma giggles, "Upupu! Looks like you're all evenly split up—"

"We're not doing that," Kasumi cuts in, tone sharp enough to elicit silence. "Look—Hibiki clearly won't talk, and if he does, he'll only lie. Going over the case will only be filling in the blanks. Neither option is good."

Naohiro raises a brow. "Then what do you suggest?"

"We figure out why Kyou went to Warden's Room."

Ashita swears that even Hibiki looks confused by this. And yet… "I'm game," she says, voice steadying. "We owe it to ourselves to try."

They all exchange glances; sighing, Kimi asks, "Where would we even start?"

"The Warden's Room… it has the surveillance screens and the electrical grid. Kyou must've wanted to tamper with those," Naohiro says.

Sinerra frowns. "But why…?"

"To cripple the Game," Takako says.

Ashita snaps to her. "What…?"

Something like dawning realisation falls on Takako's face. "I thought Kyou would be petty enough to detonate this place, challenge the mastermind that way. But after everything we discussed… It's more likely that he wanted to hack the electrical grid. Take control of the Game that way."

Kasumi crosses her arms. "Not to rain on your parade, but _how_? We didn't find any tools there. Unless Shufukuma hid them."

"Nope," the bear says. "However, since you're all doing so well, I've decided to give back a lil' helpful clue! Remember this, Miss Nosy?"

The glint of gold has Ashita's jaw drop. Kyou's pocket watch…! She catches it when he tosses it to her. Haughtily, Shufukuma adds, "I only took it because who knows what you brats might've tried. Be thankful!"

Tried…? Biting her lip, Ashita presses the button—and finds a thin panel.

"What is it?" Kasumi urges.

"... It's a USB."

"A what in his watch? How," Saturn stops and starts, "How could the designer stop the Game with that…?!"

It's Naohiro who speaks, solemn tone muting the color of his attire. "With a virus. I'm sure of it. I noticed a few ports on the control panel… Kyou must've planned to plug the USB in and let the virus override Shufukuma's authority. Control Litnnect. Control the Game."

"Escape," Sora echoes.

Mouth dry, Ashita goes to speak. Kasumi beats her to it. "The EMP would've wiped out the USB's contents," she points out. "Whatever he planned wouldn't have worked anyway."

"No way he overlooked that," Kimi argues.

"He didn't," Ashita says, staring at the white clock face. "The hands are still moving… But how? What protected it from the EMP?"

"Faraday."

They turn to Fuku, who grimaces at his podium. "A faraday cage is an enclosure that blocks electromagnetic fields. The watch is that to the USB. That's what Akito…"

Ashita remembers why it sounds familiar. "The graffiti above Kyou's desk—'FAR DAY'...!" She runs a thumb along the casing, along the USB. "All this time, Kyou went to the Warden's Room to hack the Game with his ultimate weapon."

Haruko covers her mouth. "I can't believe it…"

"It makes sense now." Takako shuts her eyes. "I will only say this because I believe you all deserve to know. When I talked with Kyou… he explained his frustrations. Wondered why nobody had come to rescue him. Especially his father. Kyou was the family's moneymaker; his father valued his Talent far too much to let him risk dying.

"I told him not to rely on his father. To not let his Talent, his father's expectations, define him. Instead, for Kyou rely on himself." Takako sharply inhales. "And he didn't. Kyou risked his life to challenge the Game. He used his own Talent for his gain, everyone's gain… That was his choice."

 _"Waiting for that is defeatist… so is underestimating ourselves."_

Ashita looks at Kyou's portrait, the splatter on his face an ugly pink. Ignores the burning silence from the man beside her…

Kasumi's voice rings out. "Why didn't Kyou do it earlier? He had access to the Warden's Room before Akito died. Why wait this long to hack it?"

Mayu sighs. "A tool that dangerous would not have escaped the mastermind's attention. They simply made Kyou forget he had it."

Kasumi scoffs. "If it's so dangerous, they should've confiscated it at the start of the Game."

"Then the Warden's Room should've been out-of-bounds from the start too, but," Kimi shrugs, "Shufukuma's flaky."

"Hey! I can't help it if me and my boss disagree from time to time, especially with meddling brats," said bear huffs.

Jao harrumphs. "So it's true. You did wipe Kyou's memory of the USB." Shufukuma stays silent. "Welp, we have that confirmed."

Haruko frowns. "I wonder what made Kyou remember…?"

"Perhaps the same thing that caused all of us to remember something from our past," Chikao says. "For Kyou, it was the true nature of his pocket watch."

"Yeah, yeah," Shufukuma grumbles. "Seems the History Lesson jumpstarted your hippocampuses—hippocampi? Ggrrh, I hate variables… So long as you don't forget the rules of this trial, I'm happy!"

"Speaking of which," Chikao says, "Hibiki is still our culprit."

"Who tried blowing us up," Sora snarls, gripping the podium tight. "Hibiki, you _killed_ him. Our friggin' chance at getting out of here, and you kill him!"

"Way to objectify a person," Hibiki replies, and it's not what Ashita expected out of him. Not—that. The calm look on his face as Sora tries to lunge at him, stopped only by Fuku.

"Hibiki, why," Ashita tries ignoring the yells around her, "why are you—?"

"Shut up!"

The loudest of all yells shuts them down. From where she stands, Kasumi hisses, " _Shut up_. You're all wrong."

Sora shouts, "What? Like hell we are!"

Kasumi glares. "There's no way Kyou set out to hack the mainframe or whatever to save us. It's bullshit."

"What," Hibiki says—and Ashita can only agree with him.

"Kasumi," Takako says with a razor's edge of patience. "I know that Kyou gave off the wrong impression, and that you two didn't get along. But trust my judgement. He did try to help us."

 _"Bullshit_. You don't know that for sure."

Haruko stammers, "We do! The evidence—"

"I don't care about that. It's not true—I won't believe it!"

Ashita blinks. Won't believe it? Where's this outburst coming from—?!

"You need to calm down," Hibiki says to Kasumi—who only glares back.

Something's wrong. Ashita pulls Hibiki back with a rushed, "Tell me." Shouting erupts around them. "What's going on? You and Kasumi—"

"There's nothing," he says.

Ashita can't tell if it's a lie, but. She knows it is. It's a matter of proving it—!

"Kasumi!" she yells from across the room, staring the woman straight in the muddy green eyes. "You're hiding something—you and Hibiki. I'll find out what!"

Kasumi slams both hands on her podium. "Fine. _Bring it_."

* * *

 **PRESSURE TALK**

 _The spotlights dim except for those above Ashita and Kasumi. They take center stage._

 **Ashita:** "You and Hibiki are acting weird. That's not coincidence!"

 **Kasumi:** "You're seeing things, Ashita!"

 **Ashita:** "If I am, then answer this:"

 **Select question:**

a. How did Hibiki get ahold of your purse?

b. Why did you start asking about Kyou?

c. Were you and Kyou secretly friends?

 **LET'S ASK!**

 **Ashita:** "Kasumi, **why did you start asking about Kyou?** "

 **Kasumi:** "What's your problem? You wanted to know, too!"

 **Ashita:** "I'm not denying that! Your timing was just odd. We were talking about Hibiki being the culprit when you suddenly deflected our attention."

 **Kasumi:** "Why would I cover for—"

 **Kasumi:** "…!"

 **Ashita:** _There! 'Cover for…' I'm sure I know who she means. I need to push deeper!_

 **Ashita:** "Kasumi, there are things that don't add up in retrospect."

 **Kasumi:** "Pft, that's rich. You're only bringing this up now?"

 **Ashita:** "Only because of your outburst! There's a reason you're acting weird, and I know why:"

 **Select question:**

a) How did Hibiki steal the RC cars?

b) How did Hibiki access the elevator?

c) How did Hibiki win three bombs in only half a day?

 **LET'S ASK!**

 **Ashita:** "Kasumi, **how did Hibiki win three bombs in only half a day?** "

 **Kasumi** : "Luck was on his side, what else? It's not impossible to win that much; I would know—"

 **Kasumi** : "…!"

 **Ashita:** _That's it!_

 **Kasumi: "** You've got nothing Ashita, just like your reasoning of Kyou! I'm not deflecting anything—you can vote for Hibiki for all I care!"

 **Ashita:** _She's panicking! I need to shut her down with one final question!_

 **Kasumi:** "There's no way Kyou wanted to save us!"

 **Kasumi:** "That virus was a way for him to control the Game, control the dogs—control us!"

 **Kasumi:** "He never cared about you—why would he? He never even told you about his plan!"

 **Kasumi:** "I don't like what you're implying about me. Don't lump me with Hibiki's actions! I'm not responsible for anything!"

 **Ashita:** "You _were_ involved in the murder!"

 **Select Truth Bullet:**

a) Kasumi's Shufukoins

b) Elevator Keycard

c) Graffiti in Casino

 **CONNECT!**

 **Ashita:** "Because of **the elevator keycard**! So answer me this!"

 **Select question:**

a) Did _you_ steal the keycard from Hibiki?

b) Does the keycard help you cheat the Mileage System?

c) Using the keycard, did you help Hibiki with his plan?

 **LET'S ASK!**

 **Ashita:** "Kasumi, **using the keycard, did you help Hibiki with his plan?** "

 **Kasumi:** "I—!"

 **SLAM THE PRESSURE POINT!**

 **BREAK!**

* * *

"I realise it now," Ashita says, "how strange it is. Hibiki could only have stolen the keycard from you after the recent Casino visit. That was a little before the bonding session, which started 2 PM. Since the murder happened 11:20 PM, that only gives Hibiki half a day to win three bombs _and_ a gun.

"No one has that much luck! Which means," she points at her, "you won them, Kasumi! You helped Hibiki with his plan!"

Kasumi says nothing to that. She seems incapable to.

"Then…" Haruko shakily glances down at her notepad.

"All this time, you've been lying too," Naohiro says softly.

"Why…?!" From where he stands next to her, Sora says, "He wanted to kill us—why help him?!"

No reply.

"Erhm," a voice from the throne rumbles. "Not to ruin this revelation or anything, but I _do_ allow question time _after_ voting." Shufukuma leers. "Well, brats? Who's the culprit this time round?"

Culprit— "I-It has to be Hibiki, right?" Sinerra shakes. "Kasumi only helped him get the weapons, a-and the keycard!"

"But it's possible the both of them were present during the murder," Chikao points out. "Only one fired the gun…"

Jao jabs a finger. "Which one of you did it?! Tell us!"

Ashita looks frantically between the duo. Who—?!

"I did."

—says a voice. Vaguely tinted with an English accent.

"I killed Kyou. It was me. Stop blaming Hibiki—it was me." Kasumi sighs. "... I shot him."

It's like the floor gives in under Ashita's feet. That familiar whoosh when hours and hours of questioning finally pay off—but for what? That person's condemnation.

Ashita's breath is shaky. "Kasumi…"

"It could be a ruse." Fuku eyes dart anxiously. "They've been tricking us so far. Confusing us on who the real culprit is…!"

" _I am_ ," Kasumi grits out. "I heard Kyou, heard the dogs, heard the door—then I took the shot."

"What're you _doing_ ," Hibiki snaps at her.

"I'm giving up," Kasumi manages to say, "on the plan, I—it was a mistake. I need to pay."

"You don't—"

"It was a _mistake_ ," Kasumi roars. "I killed our _only_ hope of getting out of here, and you still want me to have everyone executed?! I'd be the _only one_ to survive that. I won't have that!"

Hibiki exhales. "It would've worked."

Her head hangs. "It's not worth it, Hibiki…"

Ashita can't breathe. Shufukuma yells, "You're ruining the tension!" before anyone else can get a word in edgewise, and— _why_ —

"Ggrh, I'm tired of this. Voting time, brats!"

Hibiki whips to him, "Hang on—"

"Nope! You vote now, or I wipe the slate clean," the bear growls.

Naohiro slumps. "At least let us collect our thoughts first."

Indignant noise aside, Shufukuma doesn't argue. Ashita swallows. "I'll go over the case," she says, even as questions froth at her mouth:

* * *

 **CLOSING CLIMAX REASONING**

 **Ashita** : "This case played out between two parties who had different plans…

"One was Kyou, who wanted to take control of the Game for our sake. He planned to enter the Warden's Room against the rules, and upload the virus in his pocket watch USB. Everyone came to remember something from their past; for Kyou, it was the ultimate weapon he stored in his pocket watch, that he decided to use despite the risks.

"Then there was the culprit, who wanted to kill everyone for an unknown reason. Thing is, said culprit had an accomplice. They planned to win three bombs and a guns, converting the former into remote-triggered bombs using the RC cars. By placing these in key locations, the pair could kill everyone from the safety of the Casino.

"Both parties made preparations. Kyou built an EMP bracelet to stop the dogs that would chase him on the way to the Warden's Room. The culprit and their accomplice racked up Mileage to win their weapons, abusing their keycard privilege. They also took three RC cars.

"Both parties acted after everyone had gone to bed—or so they thought. I don't think they foresaw the seance that happened a little after 10:10 PM. Sinerra, Chikao, Saturn and myself were in the Meditation Space for that seance. Despite that, both parties never crossed paths. The culprit and their accomplice likely acted first, since they had to set up the RC bombs. By the time they went to the Casino, Kyou had started making his way to the Warden's Room.

"Naturally, he was chased by the dogs. They trapped Kyou in the Warden's Room where he discovered the culprit's plan by accident—courtesy of the surveillance screens. Their plan would make his plan null, so Kyou decided to confront them in the Casino. Without knowing where the bombs were placed, or simply not having enough time, he decided to indirectly deactivate the RC bombs.

"To get out, he used his EMP against the dogs trapping him. This caused the blackout that alerted the culprit and their accomplice. I imagine they panicked, the culprit readying the gun they had on them…

"We said this before. Dogs on his heels, Kyou ran to the Casino's normal entrance. He moved the shelf blocking it and ran inside—activating his EMP. Confronting the criminal duo—just as the accomplice was triggering the bombs—and the culprit was pulling the trigger on Kyou…!

"Only two remote controllers deactivated; the stairwell bomb still exploded, crushing the dogs that were chasing Kyou. Yet the culprit managed to kill Kyou, killing him by the Casino's doorway.

"Knowing the explosion would attract attention, the culprit and accomplice made a hasty escape. They thought of using the elevator, but the blackout's implications made them reconsider. So they chose the normal entrance. In the panic, they dropped the keycard at the A.V. Room entrance.

"They used the darkness to their advantage, blending in with the confused Dorm crowd. In fact, the culprit and accomplice were confused themselves; from their perspective, they had no idea why Kyou confronted them. But he had ruined their plan, and made them major suspects just from the murder's location and the dropped keycard.

"Really, it should've been obvious… but I wanted to give them the benefit of the doubt. I wanted to know why Kyou died. Now—we can get answers. Because the accomplice is Hibiki Tsukuda, Ultimate Con Artist—and the culprit is Kasumi Miura, Ultimate Casino Host…!"

 **BREAK!**

* * *

She catches her breath just as Shufukuma says, "Alright, that's a wrap! Who killed Kyou Shinoha, Ultimate Weapon Designer? Cast your vote!"

"Hold on," Sora argues, "there's still stuff they haven't explained—!"

"I'll tell you everything," Kasumi says, "after you seal the deal."

Gulping, Ashita's hand hovers over the screen…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHOOSE A PERSON!**

Ashita

Hibiki

Sinerra

Saturn

Fuku

Sora

 _Kasumi - X_

Jao

 _Akito (DEAD)_

Takako

Kimi

Chikao

Mayu

 _Kyou (DEAD)_

Naohiro

Haruko

 **SELECTED ( _Kasumi_ ))**

 **BREAK!**

* * *

The big screen lowering, Shufukuma giggles, "Alright, what did you get…?"

* * *

 **VOTES TABULATING…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RESULT:**

 **Kasumi – 14**

 **VERDICT: CORRECT!**

* * *

"Congratulations, brats. The culprit of this case is indeed Kasumi Miura!" Shufukuma's voice echoes in the heavy silence, the only tint of joy.

Everyone looks grim despite the supposed victory. With a level look, Takako says, "Hibiki, Kasumi… you have some explaining to do."

"It wasn't personal," Hibiki says.

" _Well_ , you wanted murdered us," Jao points out.

"It was a bluff," Kasumi cuts in. She pauses for a breath. "I'll… start from the beginning:

"Ever since Akito's trial, I didn't want to push my luck. Not with a mystery killer. I decided to play the slot machines without anybody knowing. Win something to defend myself. Course," she lightly scoffs, "Haruko and Sora suddenly blocked the Casino… though it didn't stop me.

"Every night, I played. I won those three bombs and gun after the History Lesson, but had no reason to use them. Until I remembered something from my past."

Chikao hums. "What was it?"

Kasumi looks stiff. "It was during the Tragedy. Remnants trashed the casino… forced me and my mother to play Russian Roulette. If you don't know, it's that game where you shoot yourself with a revolver, except there's only one bullet. One in six chance you'd die.

"I went first. Survived. When my mother did it…" She looks away. "The Remnant loaded the gun with five bullets. I'd gotten the only blank."

 _"She was my mother."_ The memory claws at Ashita; across her, Kasumi balls her fists. "Remembering that made me angry. At this Game. At the mastermind toying with my life. I wanted to do _something_."

"You confided in Hibiki," Naohiro says.

When said Con Artist says nothing, Kasumi adds, "It was his plan to use the bombs I won. I wasn't onboard… at first. High risk, high reward. In the end, it was our choice to take that chance."

Mayu frowns. "If it was a bluff, why make the bombs work?"

"The mastermind wouldn't have taken us seriously otherwise," Hibiki finally speaks.

"Still," Kasumi continues, "nobody stopped us in the lead up. At least, not suspiciously… I managed to win a bullet just before the bonding session, where Hibiki got the idea to use the RC cars.

"It wasn't hard to get them. I… lied to Kyou when he was taking them back to the Storage Room. Said me, Hibiki and Fuku wanted to race after dinner." Kasumi sighs. "It was going too well. I started having doubts… but once we carried out the plan, and the blackout happened… I heard Kyou shouting and dogs barking, coming closer… I thought he came to kill us."

Ashita swallows a breath. "You thought he was the mastermind."

 _'NOT H'_

Kasumi nods. "Looking back, he must've suspected me and Hibiki of the same thing."

 _'NOT HIM'_

 _'NOT HER'_

Was that what Akito meant all along…?!

"I killed Kyou under that assumption. Yet the Game continued." Kasumi shakes her head. "I only killed an innocent person."

"Then," Haruko says helplessly, "why didn't you confess from the start?"

"Hibiki wanted to continue the plan. By making everyone vote the wrong person and face mass execution, we'd corner the mastermind. Either they follow their rules and die with the rest of us, or wuss out."

"Seriously?" Kimi exclaims. "What if the mastermind decided to save themselves but kill everyone anyway?!"

"I was willing to take that risk," Kasumi says. "Even if I had my doubts, I _wanted_ to beat the mastermind."

"But Hibiki put you up to that," Fuku says. "He came up with that plan—"

"And I went along with it, what's your point? Look—Kyou ruined our plan but _we_ … we ruined his. If it hadn't been for…" She lets out an explosive breath. "We made a mistake. Me especially. I… I have to accept the consequences."

Defeat rings clear in her voice. Defeat, and regret. Kasumi killed Kyou but, all this time, they were just trying to…

"And you." Saturn glares straight at Hibiki. "What do _you_ have to say for yourself?"

Ashita watches Hibiki's face flicker into—a multitude of things. In the end, it's blank.

"We tried," he shrugs.

Sora curses; around, several of them simmer. Ashita gulps. Hibiki doesn't sound any different than normal but somehow, she's not looking at the same person.

Why—?

"Looks like you have everything all sorted! Sooo," Shufukuma drawls, "let's get to the _fun_ part."

"Wh-What?" Sinerra squeaks.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten! Oh, _right_ ," the bear tilts his head, "nobody had to be executed for that firefighter's trial. This is your first official execution… Upupupu! I'm so excited! Let's get the show going!"

"W-Wait a sec!" But Ashita goes ignored, and she shouts, as Shufukuma goes on, "Kasumi—you really couldn't trust us…?!"

"Got that wrong, Ashita. I only couldn't trust one of you."

Shufukuma cackles. "I prepared a very special punishment for our Ultimate Casino Host, Kasumi Miura!"

"You die this way," Hibiki says, as if making a point.

"Get hyped! It's **Punishment Time**!"

"You get another chance this way," Kasumi says, as the spotlights dim, as gears whir around them. "I sure as hell used up mine...—"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GAME OVER**

 **Kasumi has been found guilty. Commencing execution…**

* * *

 **WHEEL OF FORTUNE: FROM RICHES TO RAGS!**

* * *

Her heart thumps fast.

Eyes watery, Kasumi looks up.

It's—it's the Casino. Hana's Casino. She'd recognise that gold ceiling anywhere. But it's bigger—so big, she's in a massive roulette wheel. Around her, fancily-dressed Shufukumas titter with wads of cash. Does she hear them right? They're betting on how long she'll die.

Bastards.

The floor shifts. Instantly, she knows—breaks into a run just as the wheel rapidly spins, and spins, and _spins_ —

—and behind her is a massive white roulette ball, the size of a fucking boulder. Kasumi chokes out a laugh.

She runs as though on a treadmill, trying not to slip as red, black and numbers blur. The Shufukumas holler, shamelessly splashing money until green fills Kasumi's vision—

Kasumi trips. Tumbles along the wheel, hurting _everywhere_ , feeling her makeup smear. Lands on a black panel (is that 4 above her?) and rolls on her back, in time to see the boulder fall on her—

—she's falling. The boulder doesn't follow as Kasumi drops in pure, black void…

Shit. The landing is rough.

Kasumi clenches something papery before glancing around… at the trash heap she's in. It reminds her of the times she went dumpster diving, all those years ago—the half-eaten food from wasteful ingrates, the food wrappers, the dead pets and—skeletons. Rotten, decomposing skeletons, staring right at her, like—

She balls her fists. Sees the furled corner in her grip. It's fake play money.

Kasumi grits her teeth. Uncaring, she spits at it. Throws it in the air—at the light that peers miles above her. Seething, she stomps to the wall, ready _climb_ —

Bu it shakes. Everything does. She stumbles to a ground that sinks slowly; gears crunch underneath, the telltale noise of a scrapyard trash compactor—

That bastard! Kasumi claws up the vacuum space, fighting against the current—fighting out of instinct. This isn't the end she wants. Nothing this undignified! She won't go down without a fight—!

She grips a bony wrist. The skeleton gives way; with a gasp, Kasumi falls. Falls into the gaping black hole where razors spin ravenously. Falls, as the skeleton hugs her in death…

There's the crunch of bones. Red splatters the walls…

And money… rains from the sky.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Back in the trial room, the splatter designs sear brighter. Pink, blue, green. An ugly mess—but not as ugly as the onscreen _red_.

"Oh God," she hears Haruko stutter. Several of them look away, the colour drained from their faces. Because _oh God_.

"That was great! Jaw-clenching for sure." Shufukuma suddenly turns pensive. "I don't know what you're all shocked about; you didn't see her body get shredded to bits, the tendons snapping, blood and bile spewing out. You had it all _easy_ , ggrhh…"

Takako's the first to leave. "Hey," Kimi says, and says nothing more. She just follows. So does Haruko, an arm brushing away tears.

"She didn't deserve that." Fuku's voice is empty. He too leaves, along with a silent Chikao and a pale Naohiro, his eyes downcast as he turns from the empty podium beside him.

Ashita stares at the empty space where Kasumi once occupied. Sees Jao slink away, Mayu a solemn shadow behind him. Sinerra's calmed down enough for Saturn to lead her away, their Fates Bracelets nothing but dull red that shines bright in the room's darkness.

Sora shoulder-checks Hibiki on the way out.

"Ow," is all Hibiki says. Ashita doesn't get it.

They're the only ones left. Just like the end of Akito's trial—when they hadn't caught the mastermind. She remembers him saying, _"Someone like you, who asks a lot of questions, who tries hard to find the truth… why stop then?"_

 _"Waiting for that is defeatist… so is underestimating ourselves."_

"Hibiki." She tries to catch his gaze. He only walks away. The red screen looms.

 _"Got that wrong, Ashita. I only couldn't trust one of you."_

The mastermind. Everything happened because of them. Ashita can't even deny their existence. How _could_ she, after this trial?

Why is the mastermind doing this to them? Despair can't be the only reason. It can't. She won't believe it.

She wants to _know_.

Kasumi, Kyou, Akito… she hardly knew them. She _came_ to know them—a fragment of their hopes. But it's too late.

It's too late.

She can't know everything.

 _She can't know everything—?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Do you think despair will always exist?"_

 _"Tch, of course. As long as we're alive, despair will exist. But so will hope. After all, they're two sides of the same coin."_

 _"Do you believe in hope for humanity?"_

 _"I'm still alive, aren't I? That's just proof that humans can get through tough shit. There's no way we're all just gonna die here."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **— CHAPTER TWO —**

 ** _Opportune Heroes_**

 **Deadly Life**

 **— END —**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **13 Ultimates Remaining**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Thus the Game claims its first executed culprit. Sad to see Kasumi go—she and Kyou were definitely interesting to write for QnQ_

 _With this, we head into Chapter 3 territory. Which I'm 93% sure will be even more difficult to write considering what I've got lined up. Also with uni keeping me busy. That being said, I'll steadily plan, and try to keep in touch too. Thanks for your patience and support, it really makes my day/night!_

 _Some trivia:  
_ _\- Aluminum foil blocks out infrared. Originally Kyou wrapped some under his clothes so the dogs would notice him less._

 _\- The original plan was for Kyou, Kasumi and Hibiki to work together. But that didn't work character-wise and would've been hell to write._

 _\- Originally Hibiki was the one who'd carved graffiti (though of a different manner). I know some of you, from what I read in the reviews anyways, expressed skepticism on the ghostly Akito graffiti business which is understandable (Nem brought up a good point in his review). I didn't really consider the consequences of this until I started writing the trial, but by then it was too late for me to consider changing it._

 _\- On that note, the idea of Saturn indeed having supernatural influence as promised by his Talent, was something I wanted to intertwine with the idea of 'trust'. But writing a story that also explores 'distrust'/suspicion makes that complicated. So I honestly wouldn't be surprised if anyone reading Rogue just automatically distrusts everything the characters say ;;_

 _Still, writing Rogue so far has been a great learning experience. Though I'm still learning so bear with me, ack._

 _Ok rant over—until then qwq_

 _ **—Jeptwin** : You got close to the cigar a few times, so yep. All plausible theories, just a matter of which one/specifics. Nice detective work_

 _ **—Nem** : My approach to trial-writing is having to brainstorm my way into the answers I want, which works well but also hurts my brain at points, ow. Hope the payoff was good_

 _ **—Candied** : Yup this trial sorta took a 180 turn... I think. Uh. No worries about the fast updating, it was good I had everything relatively planned_

 _ **—Rose** : On that note too, zoooom. Glad you liked last chapter_


End file.
